pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto
by Tiger M. King
Summary: Đây là câu chuyện về những chiến binh sẵn sàng làm tất cả để cứu rỗi thế giới này. Hãy chuẩn bị đi. vì bạn sắp được chứng kiến một trong những chiến binh mạnh nhất của thế hệ này đó.
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON LEGENDARY TRAINERS I: KANTO

RED SUN-BLUE MOON

PHần 1: Age of heroes the beginning.

Tiger bước xuống xe buýt. Trước mặt anh là một thị trấn nhỏ của Kanto với cái tên thị trấn Pallet. Tiger hít một hơi thật sâu. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh đặt chân dến đây. Mọi thứ thật mới mẻ. Chỉ mới tháng trước thôi anh còn đang cùng đòng đội làm nhiệm vụ tại Siberia, vậy mà chỉ sau một tai nạn, anh đã mất tất cả.

'Phải nghỉ ngơi thôi' Tiger tự nhủ và vuốt mái tóc đen của mình. Anh đọi chiếc mũ đỏ với biểu tượng của Manchester United lên đầu và bước đi.

"Cẩn thận!" Một giọng nói vang lên. Tiger quay lại và thấy một con Rhyhorn đang lao thẳng về phía mình.

"Ôi trời ạ!" Tiger than và một ánh sáng lóe lên. Sau đó ánh sáng vụt tắt và con Rhyhorn đã xỉu từ bao giờ.

"Cậu không sao chứ?" Một cậu bé chạc tuổi Tiger chạy lại. Cậu có mái tóc đen với đôi mắt đỏ rất đặc chưng. Ngoài ra, Chiếc mũ đỏ với cái áo khoác đỏ sọc trắng cũng làm cậu nổi bật hẳn so với mọi người.

"Không sao!" Tiger cười "Cảm ơn vì đã cảnh báo mình!"

"Không có gì!" cậu bé kia cười "mình là Red của thị trấn Pallet."

"Còn mình là Tiger.K. Cậu gọi mình là tiger được rồi." Tiger cười "Đây là lần đầu tiên mình đến đây."

"Vậy à? Mình sống ở đây." Red cảm thấy hời lạ lẫm với cách nói truyện của Tiger. Và thực ra ánh mắt dò xét như xuyên thấu tâm gan người khác cue tiger còn làm cậu sởn tóc gáy.

"Mình đang tìm một ông tiến sĩ tên…" Tiger lấy ra một mẩu giáy "…Cây sồi? Sao lại là cây sồi nhỉ?"

"Ý cậu là Tiến sĩ Oak à? Mình biết ông ấy. Để mình chỉ cho!" Red nói và lôi Tiger theo cậu ta. Red đưa Tiger đến thẳng phòng thí nghiệm cua tiến sĩ Oak. Ông tiến sĩ đang tưới cây ngoài vườn thì thấy Red đến cung với Tiger.

"À, Red! Cháu đây rồi… Còn đây chắc là Tiger." Tiến sĩ hỏi.

"Tiến sĩ biết cậu ấy à?" Red hỏi vẻ ngạc nhiên.

"Chào buổi sáng, tiến sĩ Cây sồi!" Tiger đùa "Chắc bác nhận được cái thư giới thiệu rồi nhỉ?"

"À ừ. Ta cũng ngạc nhiên là cháu làm cho D.K đấy. Ai ngờ chiến binh trẻ và tài năng nhất của D.K lại đang đúng trước mặt ta và đùa chứ." Ông tiến sĩ ccos đùa một câu nhưng thất bại thăm hại.

"Như anh cháu đã nói, cháu đến đây để nghỉ ngơi…" Tiger nhìn thấy khu vườn nuôi Pokemon của ông tiên sĩ "Bác có nhiều pokemonj quá nhỉ?"

"Bác ấy là nhà nghiên cứu Pokemon mà. Cậu nghĩ bác ấy nghiên cứu cái gì nếu không nuôi pokemon chứ?" Red kêu.

"Sao cháu không làm quen dần với chúng đi?" Tiến sĩ đề nghị.

"Cháu nghĩ không cần đâu ạ." Tiger nói và đi vào trong. Cậu thả một con pokemon trông rất lạ ra. Nó có thân hình của một con sư tử trưởng thành với bộ long dày và trắng muốt. Nhừn cái đầu của nó trông giống một củ hành hơn và nó không có tai. Nó có răng nanh và vuốt của sư tử nhưng điều ngạc nhiên nhất là đôi cánh trắng trên lưng của nó.

"Cai…cái gì đây?" tiến sĩ hỏi với vẻ ngạc nhiên và thích thú.

"Nó là Flyon." Tiger nói "nó sống với cháu từ nhỏ."

"Flygon á?" Red vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên về con Pokemon lạ.

"Không! Nó là Flyon. Pháp ghép từ ấy mà. Flying+Lion." Tiger giải thích và cậu đi vào trong.

"Kì lạ!" Giáo sư kêu.

"Cháu thấy cậu này cứ kì quặc thế nào ấy." Red than.

Tiến sĩ và Red và trong nhưng chẳng thấy Tiger đâu cả.

"Thằng bé nay đâu rồi?" Tiến sĩ nhìn quanh.

"Kìa!" Red chỉ ra ngoài.

Tiger đang đuổi theo những pokemon ngoài vườn một cách vui vẻ. Cậu đang cố bắt một pokemon cho chính mình.

"Đúng là trẻ con! Red, gọi nó vào đây đi!" Tiến sĩ nói.

"Vâng!" Red chạy ra ngoài. Lúc này, Tiger đang rình rập một con Chamander. Cậu nằm sát xuống đất như một thú đang săn mồi và nó rất hợp với cái tên của cậu ta. Red đứng đó nhìn xem cậu ta định làm gì. Tiger bất thình lình nhảy lên như một con hổ và vồ lấy con Chamamder. Nhưng cậu vồ hut. Và thay vì túm được con Chamander, cậu lao thẳng càn nắm đấm cảu một con Clefabble. Cậu hứng nguyên đòn mega punch vào mặt và nằm bất động luôn. Chủ của con Clefable lao ra và đó là một cô gái cũng tầm tuổi cậu. Cô có mái tóc dài màu nâu và đoi mắt xanh màu nước biển như hai viên ngọc bích vậy.

"Xin lỗi! Xin lỗi! Cậu không sao chứ?" Cô gái hỏi lo lắng.

"Tiger!" Red chạy lại "Blue! Cậu làm trò khỉ gì vậy?" cậu mắng.

"Tất nhiên là làm việc rồi." Blue trả lời thản nhiên "Ai đây?"

"Khách…" Tiger lắp bắp.

"Nào nào. Để mình dìu cậu vào trong." Red đưa tiger vào trong "Còn cậu lo mà xin lỗi người ta đi." Cậu gọi Blue.

"Biết rồi! Biết rồi!" Blue lầm bầm và chạy mất.

Red đưa Tiger và trong và đặt cậu ngồi lên ghế.

"Không sao chứ?" Red hỏi.

"Không sao…" Tiger trả lời.

"Ta đã nói xong đâu, Tiger." Tiến sĩ oak đi ra "theo truyền thống thì ta sẽ tặng những starter pokemon cho nhuwncgx người huấn luyện tài năng nhất để họ cắt đàu cuocj hành trình. Cháu cũng khá đấy. Trên chiếc bàn kia có 3 quả bong pokemon chứa 3 starter của ta. Cháu cứ that hồ mà chọn." Tiến sĩ chỉ vào cái bàn gần đó.

Tiger chạy lại gần cái bàn nhưng trên bàn chỉ có 2 quả poke ball.

"Cháu tưởng bác bảo có 3 con?" Tiger hỏi.

"À quên." Tiến sĩ quay lại "Con Chamander chạy mất rồi. Blue đang bắt nó lại. ta quên mất. Thôi hay cháu đợi một lúc đi."

"Còn con này thì sao?" Tiger nhặt một quả poke ball ở trên một cái bàn gần đó. Nớ là một quả poke ball đặc biệt với hai chữ viết tắt "D.K".

"À con pokemon đó…ta đang nghiên cứu nó nhưng nếu cháu thích…" tiến sĩ có vẻ hơi bối rối.

"Cháu lấy con này. "D.K" à? Cũng hay đây!" tiger nhặt quả poke ball lên và nhìn vào bên trong. Bên trong qua pokeball là một con Growlithe. Nó trông có vẻ khá phấn khích khi được chon.

"Ta giữ nó ở đây năm năm nay rồi. Chắc nó sẽ rất hào hứng khi được ra ngoài đây." Tiến sĩ nói.

"Vậy bây giờ cháu bắt đầu cuộc hành trình được chưa nhỉ?" Tiger hỏi.

"tất nhiên rồi!" Tiến sĩ nói.

"Yeah! Cháu chào bác." Tiger nhanh nhảu thả con Growlithe ra ngoài.Cả hai cứ như hai đứa tre vậy. Tiger chạy ra ngoài và con chó nhỏ chạy theo cậu. cậu không cần chuẩn bị gì nhiều, chir túm lấy cái ba lô và phóng luôn. Cuộc hành trình bắt đầu nhanh đến bất ngờ.

"Thật là…" Red nói khi Tiger đã hoàn toàn khuất bóng ở cuối con dường dẫn ra kkhoir thị trấn Pallet "Cậu ta có vẻ vội vàng."

"À thì…điệp viên cấp cao phải thế mà." Tiến sĩ ngồi xuống.

"Điệp viên cấp cao? Ý bác là cậu ấy là điệp viên?" Red ngạc nhiên "Chắc bác đùa cháu rồi. Làm gì có truyện cậu ấy làm điệp viên được chứ! Cậu ấy chỉ bằng tuổi cháu là cùng. Làm gì có ai điên đi nhận một thăng nhóc 13 tuổi vào làm điêp viên chứ."

"Ta không rõ. Nhưng ta nghe đòn D.K nhận cậu ta vào làm từ năm 10 tuổi." tiến sĩ nói.

"Chắc họ bị điên rồi. mà D.k là gì?" Red hỏi

"Ta không nhầm đâu. D.K là một tổ chức chuyên thu nạp và huấn luyện những người tài năng nhất và họ hoạt động giống như F.B.I vậy. Nhưng yếu tố bất ngờ mà họ có là những con người tài năng ở mọi đọ tuổi." Tiến sĩ nhìn lân bàn và thấy cai Pokedex mới toanh mà ông đã chuẩn bị sẵn. "Ôi thôi toi!" tiến sĩ kêu.

"Dạ?" Red không hiểu.

"Thằng nhóc đó bỏ quên cái Pokedex mà ta chuẩn bị sẵn." tiến sĩ than.

"Cháu đã xong, thưa tiến sĩ." Blue đi vào.

"Tốt lắm, Blue! Ta có việc cho cháu đây!" Tiến sĩ nói.

"Lại thế nữa ạ? Cháu đã làm cái gì sai chứ." Blue hỏi vẻ ngán ngẩm.

"Lần trước là do cháu làm xổng con Chamander. Còn lần này ta nhờ!" Tiến sĩ giải thích.

"Sao bác không nhờ Red ấy!" Blue kêu.

"Này!" Red đưa Blue cái Pokedex mới "Mang cái này cho cậu bạn mới! Coi như là xin lỗi người ta."

"Đùa à!" Blue nhận cái Pokedex.

"Không hề!" Red cười như vừa chơi khăm được cô bạn.

"Mang theo luôn con Chamander đi. Cậu ta có vẻ thích nó đấy." Red nói với theo khi Blue đã ra đến cửa.

"Biết rồi! Nói mãi!" Blue kêu to vẻ giận giữ. Rồi cô bắt đầu đuổi theo Tiger.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon legendary trainers: kanto

Chapter 2.

Tiger đang phải ngồi trú mưa ở trong cái lều của cậu cùng với Growlithe. Bên ngoài thì trời mưa khá to bà thậm chí có cả sấm sét nên ra ngoài lúc này là một ý tưởng không hay chút nào.

"Ít nhất chúng ta có chỗ chú ẩn tốt phai không nhóc?" Tiger đùa với con chó của cậu. Growlithe có vẻ sợ sấm. Nó cứ rúc vào lòng Tiger và nằm yên.

"Không biết có ai đủ điên để ra ngoài thời tiết này không?" Tiger đùa.

Nhưng chỉ cách cái lều của hai người vài chục mét, Blue đang chạy thục mạng và cố tìm một chỗ trú mưa.

'Red đúng là tên khốn nạn mà!' cô nghĩ thầm 'chỉ tại hắn mà mình phải đi giữa trời mưa thế nay. Bị sét đánh thì sao? Chả hay ho gì cả? sao cậu ta không tự đi mà làm chứ? Mà mình còn chẳng nhớ mặt tên Tiger gì gì đó mà cậu ta nói. Mới gặp nhau có vài chục giây mà đã bảo mình đi tìm được.'

Blue chạy mãi và thấy thấp thoáng ánh sáng. Có một cái lều.

"Lều à!" Blue nhủ thầm "Phải vào được đó! Vào trước rồi xin phép người ta sau!"

Blue chạy thẳng đễn cái lều. Cô nhanh chóng chui vào trong và cởi cái áo mưa ra. Cô nhanh chóng ném no ra ngoài và nggoiof vào trong trước sự ngỡ ngàng của Tiger và con chó của cậu.

"Cô…cô là ai?" Tiger hỏi Blue vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên vì lần gặp mặt trước, con Clefable của cô đã cho cậu nằm sàn trước khi cậu kịp nhìn ra mặt cô.

"À em xin lỗi!" Blue nói giọng ngọt như đường "Bên ngoài mưa to qua ấy mà. Anh cho em ở nhờ một đêm được không?" Blue bắt đầu năn nỉ.

"Không được!" tiger vẻ kiêm quyết "Làm thế sao được! Lỡ ai nhìn thấy thì tôi giải thích sao đây? Mời cô đi cho!"

"Em xin anh mà!" Blue ôm lấy Tiger và van nài. Ánh mắt cô nhìn mục tiêu với vẻ nài nỉ đáng thương.

"Ế! Cô làm trò gì thế! Bỏ tôi ra!" Tiger đẩy Blue ra nhưng cô cứ bám lấy áo Tiger.

"Em xin anh mà! Em nài nỉ đấy! Cho em ở lại đây đêm nay đi!" Blue cố thuyết phục Tiger cho cô ở lại.

"Sao cô không về nhà ấy?" Tiger đẩy cô ra.

"Nhưng mà em đâu còn có nhà mà về!" Blue nhìn Tiger và bắt đầu khóc. Cô khóc giả chỉ để cho tiger để cô ở lại đây.

"Thôi thôi! Đừng khóc nữa mà!" Tiger dỗ dành nhưng Blue khóc to hơn.Cô cứ túm lấy Tiger mà khóc.

"Em xin anh đấy! Cho em ở lại đây đi!" Blue vừa khóc vừa van nài.

"Được rồi! Được rồi! Cô có thể ở lại!" Tiger đồng ý một cách miễn cưỡng.

"Em cảm ơn!" Bluw ngay lập tức ngừng khóc. Cô hon nhanh lên má Tiger làm cậu ta ngươcgj đỏ cả mặt. Rồi cô chui vaoof cái túi ngủ của Tiger và ngủ luôn. Cô quay lưng về phía Tiger và giả vờ ngủ.

'Đúng là tên này còn non chán!' Cô nghĩ thầm 'Nhưng được cái tên này đẹp trai giống Tom cruise.'

Đằng sau cô, Tiger cứ ngồi ngẩn người ra.

'Đúng là ngu mà!' Tiger tự rủa mình 'Bao nhiêu ải mình qua hết mà đến ải Mĩ nhân thì toàn trượt là sao? Thôi thế là toi luôn đêm đầu tiên đi phiêu lưu rồi đấy!'

Tiger thức gần như cả đêm và đến tận sáng cậu mới chợp mắt được một lúc. Lúc cậu tỉnh dậy thì mặt trời đã gần lên đến đỉnh và bên ngoài, trời đã tạnh mưa từ lâu. Cậu mở mắt ra và nhìn quanh. Con Growlithe của cậu cũng vừa tỉnh dậy nhưng mà cô gái cậu gặp đêm qua đã biến mất từ bao giờ. Trên cái túi ngủ chỉ có một mẩu giấy. Đó là của Blue.

"Em cảm ơn anh! Anh sẽ luôn là người hung của em!" Tiger đọc to và thấy hình trái tim vẽ bằng son môi ở cuối bức thư cảm ơn. Cậu cười cay đắng.

"Cảm ơn cái con khỉ! Cô ta chuồn với cái ví của mình." Tiger đứng dậy "không có gì phải vội. Chúng ta sẽ đuổi theo sau bữa sáng." Cậu ra lệnh với Growlithe và đi ra ngoài.

Cách đó không xa, Blue đang hí hửng với cái ví cô trôm được.

"ít nhất tay nghề của mình không hề giảm sút." Blue cười khúc khích và mở cái ví ra. Nhưng bên trong chỉ là một đống giấy lộn. Chúng khiến cho cái ví trông có vẻ phồng lên. Và bên trong ngoài ra còn có một mảu tin nhắn. Cô lấy no ra và đọc to.

"Xin lỗi! Tiền của tôi đã không cánh mà bay. Ký tên: Người hung của cô đó!" Blue lật mặt sau và đọc tiếp "Mấy con pokemon của cô cũng không cánh mà bay rồi đó!"

Blue nhìn xuống thắt lưng nhưng mấy quả bóng chưa pokemonh đã biến mất. Cô vừa cảm thấy ngạc nhiên, vừa thấy tức giận vì bị choi xỏ lần thứ 2 trong 24 giờ.

'Lần đâu tiên là Red và bây giờ đến tên này.' Blue nhủ thầm Mình phải tìm cách lấy lại pokemon của mình và chơi lại hắn mới được. Hắn chỉ có mỗi con Growlithe và có vẻ như chưa từng chiến đâu thật sư…'

Rồ cô nhìn thấy một con Primeape đang khá là giận giữ ở cách cô không xa.

"Đây rồi!" Blue cười thoải mái vì cô đã có cách trả thù.

Tiger đang thu dọn đò đạc và chuẩn bị rời đi. Trên thắt lưng của cậu là máy quả poke ball của Blue. Cậu vừa cho cái lều vào trong túi thì nghe thấy tiếng có người chạy đến. Từ đằng xa, Blue đang lao đến chỗ cậu.

"Cứu…cứu với!"Cô thét lớn.

"Gì nữa đây?" Tiger quay lại. Nhưng Blue không đến một mình. Đằng sau cô, một con Primeape đang đuổi theo cô. Con pokemon hoang dã này đang rất giận giữ.

"Ah! Người hung của em!" Blue chạy đến chỗ Tiger và núp phía sau cậu. Nhưng trên thực tế cô đã nhanh nhảu lấy lại được mấy quả Poke ball của mình rồi.

Con Primeape chạy đến chõ hai người vẻ mặt giận giữ. Nó đang nổi diên lên. Nhưng Tiger chả có vẻ gì là sợ.

"Nhanh lên! Nhanh lên! Nó đang đến kìa" Blue giục.

"Ờ ờ!" Tiger trả lời vẻ thản nhiên.

'Để xem tên này đối phó thế nào với con khỉ kia!' Blue cười thầm.

'Nếu để Growlithe đánh trận này thì thua chắc. nó không có kinh nghiệm chiến đấu' tiger tính toán 'Đành vậy!' cậu quyết dịnh nhanh.

Trái với những dự đoán ban đầu của Blue, Tiger lao thẳng về phia con Primeape và để lại con Growlithe của cậu.

"Ê! Anh làm trò gì thế!" Blue kêu lớn khí thấy Tiger lao về phía Primepae.

"Watch and learn!" Tiger cười và lao vào đánh nhau với Primeape.

Primeape đang giận dữ và nó không quan tâm đối thủ là ai. Nó lao vào đánh Tiger để xả giận. Nhưng nó đã chọn sai đối thủ. Primeape lao vào đấm nhưng khi mà nó còn chưa kịp ra đòn thì nó đã lãnh trọn cú sút của Tiger. Nó lảo đảo về phía sau nhưng Tiger chỉ vừa chọc tức nó. Con khỉ to ngay lập tức lao vào đánh tiếp. Nó đánh rất nhanh nhưng đòn Dynamic Punch của nó thì lại trượt. Tiger luồn tay cậu xuống dưới nách con khỉ và khóa chặt tay nó lại. Sức khỏe của cậu thật là đáng kinh ngạc và cậu khiến cho con Primeape không thể thoát được ra. Con Primeape bị khóa chặt đến nỗi chỉ việc thu loại cú đấm vừa rồi cũng là khó.

"Qua tuyệt!" Blue đứng đằng xa và cổ vũ. Cô mải xem đánh nhau đến nỗi quên luôn rằng cô phải chuồn nhanh trước khi Tiger xong viêc.

"Anh phải dùng poke ball để bắt nó chứ cứ đánh nhau thế này chỉ làm nó tức thêm thôi." Blue chỉ dẫn.

Tiger nghe thấy rất rõ. Cậu luồn nhanh ra phía sau Primeape và hai tay cậu vẫn khóa chặt được con khỉ. Rồi cậu ngả người và quả poke ball rơi ra. Cậu dùng chân mình và đỡ lấy quả poke ball. Rồi cậu đá nó thẳng lên trời. Sau đó, với một sức mạnh phi thường, cậu nhấc bổng cả con Primeape lên và quả pokeball rơi xuống con pokemon. Primeape nahnh chóng bị hút vào trong và quả poke ball đóng lại. Tiger nhanh chóng túm lấy quả pokeball và nắm chặt nó. Nhưng cậu đã sai.

"Bỏ nó ra!" Blue la lớn và chạy lại chỗ cậu vẻ hốt hoảng.

"Cái gì?" Tiger không hiểu.

Bất ngờ, quả pokeball trong tay cậu bị vỡ tung và con Primeape thoát ra. Những mảnh vở của quả bings cứa vào tay cậu và khiến bàn tay phải của cậu bị thương nặng.

"Xem em đây!" Blue ném ra một quả ultra ball và bắt gọn con pokemon. Lần này thì nó không thoát ra được nữa.

Blue phải mất thời gian băng bó cho nhưng cô khá vụng về khoản này. Lúc cô làm xong thì đã quá trưa.

"Anh đúng là ngây thơ mà! Ai bảo anh nắm quả pokeball khi nó chưa đóng hẳn chứ!" Blue trách.

"À thì…mà tôi có mười ba tuổi thồi đấy!" Tiger cười vào vẻ mặt ngây thơ vô số tội của Blue.

"Cái gì!" Blue ngạc nhiên "vậy mà cứ bắt người ta gọi là "anh" được." cô trách

"Là do bà cô tự xưng đấy thôi." Tiger cười "nhân tiện là cô trả lại tôi cái ví được không?"

"Cậu nói cái gì vậy?" Blue lại trở về vẻ mặt ngây thơ ngay được "Mình làm sao lại cầm cái ví của cậu được?"

"Cũng đúng!" tiger lấy ra cái ví mà cậu bị Blue trộm "nhưng thứ này chỉ bán không thôi cũng thu về được tàm 500$ đấy."

"Cái gì? Từ lúc nào mà?" Blue nhìn vào túi mình và cái ví cô trộm đã biến mất.

"Xin lỗi nhưng mà trình độ của một tên trộm cắp vặt và bán đò giả như cô so với trình đọ của tôi thí còn kém xa." Tiger cười lớn "nhân tiện mà tên cô là gì ấy nhỉ?"

"Cái…sao mà…" Blue vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên "Tớ…tên…tên là…Blue."

"Nghe quen nhỉ. Mình là Tiger." Tiger cười và đứng dậy "Rất hân hạnh được gặp nữ đạo trích nổi tiếng của Kanto!"

'Nữ đạo trích? Vậy ra cậu ta chính là tiger mà mình cần tìm à?' Blue nghĩ. Rồi bất chợt cô quý xuống dưới chân Tiger.

"Ế ế! Tôi không định mang cô đến chỗ cảnh sát đau mà cô phải làm vậy." Tiger nói.

"Đệ tử đã hơi nagoj mạng! Xin sư phụ thứ lỗi!" Blue nói.

"Cái gì?" Tiger không hiểu.

"Đệ tử đã hành nghề suốt ba năm nay nhưng chưa từng gặp một ai siêu phàm như sư phụ! Mong sư phụ nhận đệ tử. Đệ tử sẽ làm bất kì điều gì sư phụ sai khiến để làm hài lòng sư phụ!" Blue nói lớn. Nhưng khi cô nhìn lền thì tiger đã biến mất rồi. trước mặt cô chỉ có một mẩu giấy nhắn của Tiger.

"Hẹn gặp lại sau! Còn về việc nhận đệ tử thì tôi không giám. Là bạn được rồi."


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 3! Chapter có nội dung hơi bạo lực. mọi người cân nhắc trước khi xem(câu này là của bọn Cinemax :v )

Trở lại một tháng trước…

"Cậu không sao chứ?" Taiga đỡ Tiger dậy. Taiga làmột cậu bé chạc tuổi Tiger với khuôn mặt rất giống Tiger ngoại trừ mái tóc nâu và dải băng trắng quấn quanh đầu và che đi hai vết sẹo trên trán cậu.

"Khỉ thật!" Tiger đứng dậy "chúng ta cị phục kích. Melody đâu rồi!"

"Cậu ấy…tớ xin lỗi nhưng có lẽ cậu ấy không còn sống nữ rồi…" Taiga rất bối rối.

"Cái gì…" Tiger như chết lăng vào giây phút đó. Melody chết rồi sao? Cậu đứng chết lặng giữa đống đổ nát của phòng thí nghiệm. Rồi nước mắt cậu rơi xuống tuyết.

"Tiger…" Taiga nói ngập ngừng "Chúng sẽ còn quay lại đấy. Chúng ta nên ra khỏi đây thôi…"

"Cậu đi đi!" Tiger đẩy dồng đội của mình lại phía sau "Tớ sẽ tiếp chúng."

"Cậu bị điên sao? Chúng có tới hang trăm tên còn cậu có một mình." Taiga ngạc nhiên.

"Tớ có tư thù với chúng. Với lại nếu tớ có bỏ đi thì tớ vẫn nợ cô ấy một buôi đi xem phim mà." Tiger cười cay đắng.

"Được rồi! Cậu nghĩ tớ không nợ cô ấy chắc" Taiga rút hai thanh đao trên lưng cậu ra và cầm chắc chúng trong tay "Cậu không đi thì tớ cũng chẳng đi làm gì cả. Làm tiệc một mình thì chán chết."

"Cảm ơn!" Tiger cười với một vẻ ác độc và khinh bỉ lộ rõ. Từ phía xa, bóng của lũ ma sói hiến rỗ trên nền trời ửng hồng của rạng đông.

"Chơi thôi!" Taiga hét lớn và cả hai xông vào đám ma sói.

Tiger thức dậy trong công viên. Cậu vừa chợp mắt được một lúc thì cơn ác mộng đó lại ập đến. Cậu vẫn còn nhớ như in cảnh tượng máu của lũ ma sói nhuộm đỏ cả một vùng và xác chúng chất thành hàng đống. Cậu dụi mắt và Growlithe cũng vừa thức dậy. Primeape lao xuống từ cái cây gần đó với cái ba lô của Tiger.

"Ờ ờ! Chào buổi sáng!" Tiger nhìn đồng hồ "À không, chào buổi chiều!"

Growlithe sủa vui vẻ còn Primeape thì có vẻ mệt mỏi. Nó mới nhập hội được có vài giờ.

"Nghe nói ở đây có chỗ gì gì đó gọi là Gym đấy! Chúng ta nên đến đó thử xem. Tao cũng muốn thử thực lực của hia đứa trước kh đưa ra chiên lược phát triển và giáo trình luyện tập nữa." Tiger đứng dậy và bước đi. Growlithe và Primeape theo sau. Cả ba đi đến trung tâm pokemon và Tiger đi vào trong. Bên trong khá vắng vào khoảng thời gian đầu giờ chiều. Tiger đi đến chỗ y tá Joy.

"Em chào chị!" Tiger nói to và khiến chị y tá giật mình.

"À! Là Tiger đấy à?" Chị Joy quay lại.

"Em thấy hứng thú với câu truyện về ba huấn luyện viên đánh bại những thủ lĩnh của nhóm Rocket mà." Tiger cười "À mà chị biết chỗ cái Gym ở đâu không."

"Em muốn thách đấu à? Nó ở bên kia sông thôi." Y tá Joy ngạc nhiên "Nhưng mà em không nên thách đấu gym sớm như vậy. Em vẫn còn khá non mà. Thủ lĩnh Gym đó là Á quân giải vô địch pokemon đấy."

"Em chỉ muốn kiểm tra sức mạnh của pokeon thôi mà." Tiger đùa "Mà con gì vậy?"

Tiger chỉ vào con Pikachu đang nằm ngủ ở góc phòng. Con Pikachu trông rất đáng yêu. Nhưng nó đang run lên vì sợ. Nó đang gập ác mộng. Tiger lặng lẽ laij gần và bế nó lên. Con Pikachu vẫn đang run lẩy bẩy. Tiger xoa xoa bộ long của con chuột điện và cậu gần như ngay lập tức xua đi cơn ác mộng của con Pokemon nhỏ. Nó lại nằm yên và ngủ ngon lành. Rồi cậu đặt nó về cái ổ cũ.

"Em làm cách nào mà hay vậy?" Y tá Joy hỏi nhỏ.

"Dạ không có gì đâu ạ! Chị em là bác sĩ kiêm nhà tâm lí học mà" Tiger cười.

"Tội nghiệp con Pikachu đó. Nó bị chủ hắt hủi và ném đi.nếu chỉ hắt hủi thì còn chấp nhận được, nhưng đằng này, tên chủ nhân vô lại đó lại còn cố dìm chết nó nữa. may là chị cứu nó kịp." Y tá Joy kể lại "tên đó vốn là con nhà giàu nên hắn rất hống hách. Sauk hi chị cứu Pikachu, hắn còn cho người đến đe dọa chị nữa. Chị không biết hắn nhưng chị dám chắc ắn sẽ phải trả giá."

"Em sẽ cho hắn trả giá. Em chào chị. Em đến Gym trước đây" Tiger đi ra.

"Chúc em may mắn, tiger!" Y tá Joy cười và nhìn theo cho tới khi cậu biến mất vào trong đám đông ngoài phố. Con Pikachu cũng vừa thức dậy. Nó nhìn quoanh một hôit rồi nhìn Y tá Joy với vẻ thất vọng.

"Chị xin lỗi nhưng cậu ấy đi rồi." ya tá Joy bế con Pikachu lê ưng cậu ấy sẽ trở lại thôi.

"Xin chào!" Tiger gọi to nhưng trong Gym vẫn vắng lặng "Xin chào!" Cậu gọi to hơn nhưng vẩn chẳng có ai trả lời.

"Primeape! Đưa tao cái vung!" Tige gọi.

Con Primeape đưa Tiger hai cái vung nồi.

"Xin chào!" Cậu vừa gọi vừa đập hai cái vung vào nhâu. Tiếng kêu loảng xoảng vang lên inh ỏi cả Gym và cuối cùng, từ căn phòng trên tần hai, Green, thủ lĩnh Gym, đi ra. Cậu ta có mái tóc nây cùng đôi mắt sắc lạnh màu xanh lá.

"Cậu muốn gì? Đến ngủ cũng không để người ta yên được sao?" Green có vẻ bực.

"Tôi đến đây để thách đấu!" Tiger kêu to.

"Ờ ờ! Cậu có thể thi đấu với cái may tính của tôi ấy." green nói và đi vào trong.

Từ sàn nhà, một cái máy nhô lên rồi nó chiếu ra một hình ảnh ba chiều của Green.

"Chào mừng tới Gym của thành phố Vỉidian! Tôi là green, thủ lĩnh tạm thời của Gym! Hiện tôi không có ở đây! Nhưng pokemon của tôi sẽ tự chiến đấu…" cái ảnh ba chiều nói.

Trong căn phòng mà Green đang ở…

"Cậu ta tới rồi sao?" Red hỏi

"Ờ! Trông cậu ta có vẻ non kinh nghiệm. tớ sẽ để Pokemon tự đánh." Green nói.

"Đừng đánh gí con người qua vẻ ngoài thế, Green." Red nói "cậu ta không phải hạng xoàng đâu."

"Sư phụ của mình đó!" Blue đang ngồi bên cửa sổ, tay chống càm và xem trận đấu giữa Tiger và cái máy tính.

"Cậu vẫn chưa đưa cho cậu ta cái Pokedex đâu" Red trách.

"Sao cậu lại nói cậu ta không bình thường." Green hỏi.

"Cậu ta có thể hạ con Rhyhorn chỉ trong một giây. Thế thì không bình thường thì là g…?" Red vẫn còn chưa nói hết thì Blue xen ngang.

"Xong rồi kìa!" Blue kêu lớn.

"Wow! Mình không ngờ cậu ta thua nhanh thế" Grren nói và tiến lại chỗ cửa sổ. Red theo sau. Nhưng khi cậu nhìn ra, cậu chỉ thấy hai con Pokemon của cậu, Pidgeot và Kingdra, đã gục còn Tiger thì đang tung tăng đi ra với cái huy hiệu.

"Cai…" Green không khỏi ngạc nhiên.

"Đã bảo cậu ta không bình thường mà!" Red trách "Blue, cậu thuật lại trận vừa rồi được không?" Cậu hỏi Blue.

"Okie!" Blue lấy ra một tờ giấy và vừa miêu tả vừa vẽ phụ họa "Tiger dùng Growlithe và Primeape để đánh trả Pidgeot bà Kingdra. Pidgeot tấn công trước còn Kingdra dùng Mít để hỗ trợ. Pidgeot có keen eyes nên không lo sương.Nó lao vào dánh Primeape. Primeape ném Growlithe lên cao và dơ hai tay ra phia trước. Nó dùng hai tay để phong thủ và đỡ đòn. Pidgeot đánh nó rồi bay lên nhưng con Grolithe rơi trúng Pidgeot. Nó ngay lập tức cắn mạnh vào cổ Pidgeot bằng thunder fang và bám luôn vào cổ con chim. Pidgeot bay loạn khắp phòng và mang theo cả Growlithe. Growlithe vừa bàm vừa phun khói đen. Sương khói gặp nhau. Rồi Primeape dùng substitute để lừa Kingdra. Kingdra tấn công cái bóng của Primeape thay vì tấn công con Primeape thật. Nhưng đòn tấn công đi xuyên qua cái bóng và…nhiều người cho là may mắn nhưng tớ thì không. Đòn hydro pump của Kingdra bị cái bóng bẻ cong và đánh trực diện vào Pidgeot lúc nó đang bay. Pidgeot bị hạ ngay lập tức còn Growlithe tiếp đất an toàn. Kingdra vẫn chưa kịp định thần thì Primeape lao ra đánh thẳng vào mặt nó bằng Dynamic punch. Nó làm con rồng choáng rồi sau đó, nó dùng tay và chân khóa chặt Kingdra lại, không cho Kingdra tấn công. Rồi con Growlithe lao vào Kingdra và dùn thắng mà không mất một con nào."

"Chắc cậu đùa." Green vẫn đứng chết lặng.

"Đã bảo là cậu ta không bình thường mà cậu không tin." Red trách.

"Khoan. Nếu chúng ta có thể mời cậu tat ham gia phe chúng ta thì hay biết mấy. Chúng ta sẽ có thêm một người nưa để đánh lại bọn Rocket." Green nêu ý kiến.

Lúc đó, tại trung tâm Pokemon…

"Chị tưởng em bảo mình là tân binh?" Y tá Joy hỏi và đưa Pokeball của tiger vào máy hồi sức.

"Em nói rồi mà. Tân thủ!" Tiger đùa và bế con Pikachu vào lò chupootj nhỏ cảm thấy rất dễ chịu. Nó cười đùa với Tiger.

"Nó có vẻ thích em đấy. Sao em không mang theo nó luôn. Chị tặng em luôn đó!"Y tá Joy cười và quay lại chỗ bàn làm việc.

"A sư phụ!" Một giọng con gái vang lên phía sau Tiger và làm cậu sởn tóc gáy. Cậu quay lại và thấy Green, Red và tất nhiên cả cơn ác mộng của cậu-Blue.

"Ế! Ai là sư phụ của cô chứ! Đã bảo là không phai rồi mà, Blue-chan" Tiger ngượng chín mặt.

"Blue-chan? Hai người thân nhau nhanh nhỉ?" Red nói.

"Đệ tử có cái này cho sư phụ nè!" Blue đến ngồi bên cạnh Tiger và đưa cho cậu cái Pokedex mới "Coi như là quà nhập môn nhỉ, Tiger-kun?" cô đùa.

"Tiger-kun?" Green vẫn còn cảm thấy khó hiểu và cậu có vẻ khó chịu.

"Lại ăn cắp nữa à, Blue-chan! Mang trả nó lại đi." Tiger nói.

"Không phải đâu! Cái này mới là ăn cắp nè!" Blue đưa Tiger một đôi găng tay.

"Gì thì gì! Vẫn là ăn cắp. Cậu cứ trả nó lại đi, Blue-chan!" Tiger kêu.

"Rõ, thưa sư phụ Tiger-kun." Blue nhanh nhảu chạy mất khỏi trung tâm pokemon. Y tá Joy đợi lúc Blue đi khỏi mới hỏi.

"Bạn gái em đó à?" Ý tá Joy hỏi.

"À không! Bạn em thôi." Tiger nói.

"Sao chị thấy hai đứa gọi nhau vẻ thân mật vậy?" chị y tá cười.

"Thân mật? Em mới gặp cô ấy hôm qua mà?" Tiger hỏi

"À Tiger…" Red ngồi xuống và thì thầm với cậu "từ -chan mà cậu dùng lúc nãy là được dùng để gọi những người bạn rất thân với cậu."

"Tưởng từ đó là dùng để gọi con gái mà?" Tiger vẫn không hiểu.

"Dùng để gọi một bạn nữ rất thân với cậu như kiểu bạn gái hay người yêu…" Red giải thích.

"Phụt!" Tiger phun luôn cả cốc nước mà cậu vừa uống vào con Pikachu "Cái gì! Sao cậu không nói sớm!" Tiger quát to.

"Thì tớ đã định ngăn cậu nhưng…ê, cậu chảy máu mũi kìa!" Red chỉ.

"Éc!" Tiger lấy áo lau máu của cậu đang chảy ra từ mũi "Sung huyết! Mỗi lần tớ nổi đóa lên là lại chảy máu cam." Tiger giải thích.

"Chứ không phải là ngượng qua đến nỗi chảy máu hả." Green cười vào cái mặt đang đỏ bừng như lửa thiêu của Tiger.

"Mua được rồi, Tiger-kun!" Blue đi vào.

"Ờ ờ!" Tiger che cái mặt cậu lại

"Cái này là tớ mua tặng cậu" Blue đưa cho Tiger một đôi găng tay xịn "Còn cái này trả cậu. Nó vẫn rỗng như lần trước." Cô đưa thêm cho cậu cái ví của cậu.

"Cảm ơn Blue!" Tiger nhận cả hai món đồ và tay cậu vẫn che mặt.

"Blue là sao? Blue-chan chứ!" Blue đùa to làm mặt cậu đỏ hơn "Giờ cậu nhận tớ được chưa."

"Tớ nói là không mà!" Tiger từ chối. Pikahcu cứ nhìn Tiger mà cười.

"Thế thì tớ sẽ theo cậu như hình với bóng cho tới khi cậu nhận tớ thì thôi." Blue túm luôn tay của Tiger.

"Á á! Bỏ tớ ra!" Tiger thoát ra và chạy mất hút luôn.


	4. Chapter 4

Tiger đang chạy bán sống bán chết về phía rừng Vridian. Cậu đang chạy trốn. May thay, cậu nhìn thấy một căn nhà gỗ ở bìa rừng có cánh cửa sổ tầng 2 đang mở toang.Cậu nhanh nhảu trèo lên cái cửa sổ đó qua đám dây leo quanh nhà và luồn vào trong. May cậu là cậu vừa vào trong thì bên ngoài có tiếng gọi.

"Tiger-kun ơi! Cậu đâu rồi?" Giọng Blue lanh lảnh.

"Cậu ấy nhanh nhỉ?" Red quay sang hỏi Green.

"Bảo rồi mà. Cậu này mà làm đồng minh thì hết ý." Green nói.

"Lo tìm cậu ấy trước đã! Tiger-kun ơi!" Blue tiếp túc gọi.

"Chắc là chạy vào trốn trong rừng rồi. Mà sao tiện đây khong ghé thăm Yellow chút nhỉ?" Red nói.

"Thằng "em trai" của cậu chắc chưa chuẩn bị gì đâu. Đi tìm Tiger-kun của tớ xong quay lại là vừa mà!" Blue cười khúc khích.

"Ý gì đây?" Green cũng cười.

"Tớ công nhận là nó hơi nữ tính nhưng mà…" Red gãi đầu.

"Đi thôi! Tiger-kun ơi!" Blue gọi tiếp.

Xong rồi, cả ba người đi vào rừng Viridian. Đợi cho cả ba đã đi khỏi, Tiger mới ló đầu ra.

"Hay thật!" Cậu lẩm bẩm "Có lẽ mình không nên dây dưa với cô ta nay từ đầu thì hơn. Mà đi…"

Chưa kịp quay đầu lại thì cậu đã dính ngay một cú áp chảo đến boong một cái vào mặt và nằm bất tỉnh. Đến lúc cậu tinhe lại được thì cậu đã bị chói chặt vào chân giường rồi.

"Anh là ai?" Giọng một cô bé hỏi. Đó là một cô bé với mái tóc vàng óng ả cùng với cái đuôi tóc dài mượt và đôi mắt nâu ngây thơ và khuôn mặt hồn nhiên. Nhưng cô bé vẫn không thể giấu nổi sự tò mò cùng một chút sợ hãi về người đột nhập.

"Anh tưởng Red có một người em trai sống ở đây tên Yellow mà? Cậu ta đâu rồi?" Tiger hỏi và cố cười vui vẻ.

"Anh là ai?" Yellow vẫn không biết hỏi gì thêm.

"Ạnh á? Tiger! Anh là bạn anh Red." Tiger cười hồn nhiên.

"Em…" Cô bé kia có vẻ bối rồi "…để em cởi trói cho anh." Nó định cởi trói cho cậu thật.

"Khoan khoan!" Tiger ngăn nó lại "Sao em lại tin anh dễ vậy?"

"Kẻ xấu không nói truyện như anh." Nó cười hồn nhiên rồi cắt dây thả Tiger ra. Tiger dãn chân dãn tay ra một chút. Benn ngoài trời đang mưa và nó khiến cậu buồn ngủ.

"Mà sao anh trèo lên tít tận đây bằng tay không mà không cần pokemon hỗ trợ vậy?" Cô bé kia hỏi vẻ tò mò.

"Anh phải làm những trò nguy hiểm thường xuyên mà." Tiger cười "Mà em là Yellow à? Anh tưởng em là con trai chứ?"

"Dạ…" Cô bé Yellow đỏ mặt, gãi đầu một hồi "Chị Blue bảo em…anh Red thích có em trai hơn vì cậu em trai Ash của anh ây kém anh ấy tới bốn tuổi…"

"Vậy là em giả nam hả?" Tiger cười phì "Em bị chị ấy dắt mũi ròi."

"Nhưng mà…giờ em nói ra sợ anh ấy giận em" Yellow lè lưỡi "Nên đã làm thì làm đến cùng."

"Em không sợ Red bị cô gái khác cuốm mất à?" Tiger đùa.

"Không…à thì…" Cô cười "Mà hình như anh đang trốn chị Blue à?" cô đánh trống lảng.

"Ờ…mà thế thì liên quan gì nhỉ?" Tiger cười vẻ mặt cả Yellow lúc đó trông rất ngố.

"Dạ thì…mà bác em sắp về rồi. Sao anh không ở lại đây ăn tối luôn với em luôn. Nhà có mỗi hai bác cháu. Thêm anh nữa cho vui và coi như là tạ lỗi về vụ áp chảo đó" Cô hỏi.

"Cũng được!" Tiger dứt khoát "Mà cha mẹ em đâu hết rồi mà để em sống một mình với bác vậy?"

"Thì…" Yellow bối rối. Cô ngồi tựa vào giường bên cạnh Tiger "Em không có…em còn chẳng biết họ là ai nữa cơ…" cô khóc.

"Không sao. Cả đại gia đình D.K bọn anh đa số là người vô gia cư và trẻ mồ côi mà." Cậu ôm lấy Yellow và an ủi "Anh Red chắc như là anh trai em nhỉ."

"Anh ấy, chị Blue và anh Green là tất cả nhưng gì em có mà." Yellow lau nước mắt "nhưng em vẫn muốn có một nguwofi anh trai biết quan tâm đến em. Một người luôn quan tâm chăm sóc em và có lẽ là một chút chiều chuộng nữa nhỉ?" cô nhìn Tiger mà gượng cười.

"Hì!" Cậu cũng cười cô "anh sẽ bảo anh Red."

Hai người đang nói truyện thì có tiếng gõ cửa.

"Chết rồi! hình như ban nãy em có gọi cảnh sát! Để em nói với họ" Yellow vội vàng đứng dậy và chạy xuống dưới. Tiger ngồi lại và cười.Cậu nghe có tiếng mở của, rồi cái giọng lanh lảnh của Yellow. Nhưng bỗng mọi thứ im bặt avf có tiếng như thứ gì rơi đến "Bịch" một phát xuống sàn.

"Hừm…đến đi nghỉ cũng không để mình nghỉ sao!" Tiger có vẻ bực và cậu đi xuống nhà. Vừa xuống tới nơi, chưa kịp nhìn gì thì một con rắn màu tím to đùng đã lao đến quấn lấy cậu. Cậu nhìn thấy hai tên giả danh cảnh sát đang vác Yellow trên vai.

"Kết liễu tên này đi! Chúng ta chỉ cần con bé này để gây áp lực với nhà vô địch thôi!" Một tên nói.

"Abrok! Bind! Kẹp chết nó đi!" Tên kia ra lệnh rồi cả hai bọn chúng rời đi. Con rắn tím dùng bind và cố kẹp chết Tiger. Nhưng cậu cười phì.

"Kẹp thế này bao giờ mới chêt hả? Để tao dạy mày thế nào là kẹp nhé!" Cậu nói.Nói rồi, một con pokemon hình dáng của một con Eevee nhưng nó có một viên ngọc kì lạ trên trán nhảy ra. Nó cũng bị kẹp.

"Trans!" Tiger nói và con Eevee của cậu sử dụng chiêu biến hình mà đáng lẽ ra chỉ có Ditto mới có. Viên ngọc trên trán nó phát sáng và nó dùng chiêu biến hình. Nhưng thay vì biến thành con Abrok, Viên ngọc hay chính xác hơn là con mắt thứ 3 lại nhìn lộn cái tủ lạnh và con Eevee biến thành caios tủ lạnh. Con Abrok vội vàng thả cả hair a và cái tủ lãnh Eevee ngã đè lên Tiger.

"Bục ruột con rồi má ơi…Mày thật sự cần kiểm tra lại thì lực đấy!" Cậu đẩy cái tủ lạnh sang một bên. Ngay lập tức con Abrok tấn công. Eevee nhìn thấy cái kìm kẹp cua. Nó ngay lập tức biến hình và Tiger túm lấy nó. Cậu lấy cái kìm kẹp của đấy kẹp và bẻ thẳng tay hai cái răng nanh của Abrok. Abrok đau đớn lùi lại vài bước. Cậu ngay lập tức thả Growlithe ra.

"Eevee! Phun cồn! Growl! Đốt!" Tiger nói. Con Eevee phun ra một lượng chất lỏng có mùi xăng về phía Abrok rồi Growlithe cho một mồi lửa. Con Abrok bị cháy và bỏng nặng. Nó lao ra ngoài trời mưa để dập lửa.

"Pikaaaaaa" Con Pikachu của Tiger hét lên và phóng thẳng tay một luồng điện về phía Abrok. Con Abrok nghoẻo ngay lập tức. :v

Hai tên bắt cóc đang đi trong rừng…

"Tao tự hỏi sao con Abrok sử lí tên kai lâu thế nhỉ?" Tên đang bế Yellow hỏi.

"Chắc nó xong nhưng trốn việc rồi. Kệ nó đi!" Tên kia nói

"Hế lu!" Tiger đang ngồi avwts vẻo trên cành cây trên đầu bọn chúng khiến cả hai tên hốt hoảng.

"Hoặc là nó bị làm thịt rồi!" Tên vác Yellow nói.

"Để tao! Metagross!" Tên kia thả con Metagross ra.

"! #$#%#$^" Tiger nhảy khổi cái cành cây và con Metagross khiến cả cái cây bị đổ. Nhưng ít nhất, cậu tiếp đất an toàn.

"Copeon! Phun nào!" Cậu ra lệnh và con Eevee với cái tên Copeon phun ra một luồng chất lòng về phía con Metagross và tên điều khiển. Lượng chất lỏng là khá lớn khiến cho cả một vùng nước xung quanh đổi màu.

"A xít ư? Ngươi quá ngây…mùi gì thế này?" tên điều khiển khịt khịt mũi.

"Mẹ ơi! Là xăng!" Tên vác Yellow vội vàng tránh ra một bên.

"Đi chơi vui vẻ." tiger cười avf con Growlithe châm lửa. Cả tên điề khiển và Metagross đều bị đốt. Chúng bị bỏng nặng và bất tỉnh.

"Má ơi!" Tên vác Yellow vội vàng chạy đi nhưng hắn va ngay vào con Primeape với vẻ mặt đang sợ và dưới chân hắn là con Pikachu đang cười nham hiểm.

"R.I.P you!" Tiger cười. Con Primeape đấm gãy mũi hắn và cướp Yellwo. Pikachu ngay lập tức dùng thunder và…

Tiger bế Yellow từ tay Primeape và mặc cho cô cái áo mưa vào. Người cô bé nóng như lửa đôt. Yellow đang lên cơn sốt. Dường như là bị dính độc. Tiger cõng cô trên lưng và đi. Red vừa chạy đến.

"Nó không sao chứ?" Cậu hỏi ngay khi thấy Tiger cõng yellow. Tiger ngay lập tức kéo cái mũ áo mưa lên, che đi cái đuôi tóc của Yellow.

"Không sao! Mà mấy cậu làm gì ở đây?" Tiger hỏi.

"Đấm nhau…" Red chưa nói hết cậu thì một vụ nổ lớn hất ngã cậu. Cậu ngước lên thì thấy một tên thủ lĩnh mới của awbng Rocket đang cầm trong tay một thứ như là monhs vuốt màu đen vậy.

"Và cuối cùng, chiêc vuốt của Pokemon huyền thoại Darkanine đã là của ta. Sức mạnh bóng tối là của chúng ta.!" Hắn nói.

"Vậy đây là lũ Rocket hả. trông chúng không nguy hiểm lắm nhỉ." Tiger nói.Cậu vẫn cảm nhận được hơi thở khò khè nóng nóng của Yelloư trên cổ cậu.

"Chúng đã trở lại và chúng rất nguy hiểm ấy chứ! Mà để tớ cõng nó cho!" Red chỉ Yellow

"Thôi xin cậu! Lo àm đánh nhau đi!" Tiger nói. Nhwung khi àm hai người mải nói truyện, tên cầm đầu đã trốn mất tiêu và chỉ để lại con Steelix của hắn.

"Hai cậu làm cái gì vậy! Để hắn trốn đi rồi kìa!" Green quát.

"A Tiger-kun đã đến!" Blue vẫn còn vui vẻ được "Ồ! Và cả em trai cảu cậu kìa, Red!"

Con Steelix tấn công Red avf tiger. Red bay lên bằng Aerodactyl còn Tiger thì chỉ lùi lại tránh đòn.

"Trời mưa khó đốt lửa lắm…" Tiger lẩm bẩm "Cho tớ xin mười giây."

"Okie!" Blue cười và ném con Chamander của cô ra.

"Lại lấy trộm à?" Green lườm

"Lần này tớ được cho!" Blue khúc khích "Chamander! Ember!"

Chamander tấn công nhưng đòn ember trong mưa cứ như là gãi ngứa cho Steelix ấ ỗi đốt inox. Steelix điên cuồng dùng đuôi sắt tấn công Blue và Green. Tiger thì đang vẽ mấy vòng tròn trên mặt đất.

"Nhanh lên!" Red giục và quay lại giúp Green với Blue. Tiger thả Growlithe ra và chỉ cho nó vài cái vòng tròn như đang chỉ chon so cách đánh vầy. Rồi cậu chỉ luôn cho cả Primeape và Pikachu.

"bắt đầu nào!" Tiger nói.

Pikachu lao nhưu điên về phía Steelix. Nó dùng Subtitute. Steelix quất đuôi săt nhưng đánh trượt. Pikachu cùng nhân bản thế thân cảu nó bắt đầu đùng double team để làm hoa mắt đối phương. Steelix quay đi quay lại và cố tấn côn với Iron tail. Nó quay sang đúng góc mà Tiger muốn.

"Góc 60, Lực 80! Ném! Tiger ra lệnh.

Primeape ngay lập tức ném Growlithe đi. Growlithe không bay về phía Steelix. Nó bay giữa những ảo ảnh của Pikachu nên Steelix khó lòng mà nhậ ra. Growlithe bay đến cái cây góc bên trái và hình thế thân của Pikachu đã chờ sẵn. Hình thế thân của Pikachu dùng tackle và làm Growlithe đổi hướng bay về phía cái cây phái sau Steelix. Và con Pikachu thật đã chờ sẵn.Nó dùng slam và quất thật mạnh làm Growlithe bị ném đi và Growlithe mở chân ra. Nó hạ cánh lên chính cổ của Steelix một cách chính xác. Và đứng trên cổ Steelix, Growlithe dùng flame thrower và cứ thế nhằm cái khe ở cổ của Steelix mà phun lửa. Mưa và lớp áo giáp của Steelix trở lên vô dụ bijnung chảy và anwmf bất tỉnh.

"Hay lắm!" Tiger vỗ tay "Phối hợp tốt! Cứ thế mà phát huy nhé!"

"Ghê thật!" Red trầm trồ.


	5. Chapter 5

Đó là một buổi sáng trong lành tại khu đồi phía tây thành phố Pewter. Yellow tỉnh lại sau một giấc ngủ dài vì cơn sốt tối qua và cũng vì bị đánh thuốc mê. Cô thấy mình đang nắm trong một cái lều, xung quanh là đồ nghề của Tiger và vài cuốn sách cùng với một cái máy tính xách tay đã trầy xước và không còn mới. Nó đang mở một video về trận chung kết giữa Red và Green. Yellow vẫn còn choáng váng vì cơn sốt tối qua. Cô gượng dậy và đi ra ngoài. Cô ra khỏi cái lều và hít một hơi thật sâu. Không khí ở đây thật trong lành.

"Em đậy rồi à?" Tiger chạy lại từ phía thành phố Pewter và tay cậu đang cầm một cái bọc với vài cái bánh và một lon cà phê. Cậu đưa cái bánh cho Yellow.

"Chắc em đói lắm hả? Ăn đi! Anh mua nhiều lắm." Tiger nói.

"Vâng…" Cô nhận lấy cái bánh mì và ngồi xuống dưới cái cây gần cái lều.

"Em thấy khỏe hơn chưa?" Tiger vẫn đứng. Cậu mở lon cà phê nóng nhổi ra và uống liền.

"Rồi ạ…Mà cái mũ của em đâu rồi?" Yellow hỏi "Không có nó thì em không thể gặp anh Red được."

"Anh không quay về lấy được nên…" Tiger lấy ra một cái mũ lưỡi trai đỏ giống y hệt cái của Red và đưa cho Yellow.

"Đội tạm đi. Cái này hợp với em đấy!" Tiger mỉm cười.

"Em xin."Cô cũng cười. Yellow cuộn cái đuôi ngựa của cô lại avfc ho vào trong cái mũ. Rồi cô đội nó lên.

"Khá đấy!" Tiger nói và quay lại chỗ pokemon của cậu. Ba con pokemon vừa mới chạy đến và chúng thở hổn hển.

"Sao rồi?" Cậu hỏi và một con pokemon lạ lao đến nhanh như chớp. Nó có hình dáng cảu một con người với đôi chân cùng đôi tay dài và cấu trúc cơ thể gần giống người. nó có nắm đấm cùng với bàn chân của con người nhwung đều được bọc lại. Nó có một bộ áo giấp nâu bóng loáng bao bọc toàn bộ cơ thể cùng với vài cái gai ở bắp chân và cánh tay khiến nó trông giống một con dế. Nó có một cái đầu dài ra cùng với một khuôn mặt lõm vào bên trong trông như đang đội mũ bảo hiểm và một cặp kính đỏ thích ứng với cái tốc độ có phần điên rồ cảu nó. Nó báo cáo vài thứ với Tiger.

"Được mười vòng rồi cơ à?" Tiger hỏi "Chắc mấy đứa mệt lắm nhỉ? Ra kia nghỉ đi! Có đồ ăn sáng rồi đấy!" cậu nói và đi lại chỗ Yellow. Lũ pokemon cũng đi úng ngồi cạnh Tiger và Yellow rồi họ cùng nhau ăn nhẹ. Growlithe và Pikachu thích món thức ăn vị chua dành cho pokemon còn Primeape thì ăn nguyên cả mấy trái chuối Tiger mang về. Nó khoái mỗi chuối thôi. Yellow ăn nhanh và xong trước mọi người. Tiger tay vẫn đang cầm quyển sổ, ghi chép thêm mấy thứ rồi cậu ngồi xuống bên cạnh Yellow.

"Em nhìn này!" Cậu cho Yellow xem cuốn sổ tay "Anh mất cả đêm nghiên cứu thêm về chiến thuật đánh và huấn luyện Pokemon của các huấn luyện viên khác và nhận ra một điều."

"Điều gì ạ?" Yellow hỏi, mắt cứ dán vào quyển sổ với nhwungx dòng chữ như là "Thể lực" , "chiến thuật bóng đá" hay là "Quyền Anh".

"Thứ anh sắp áp dụng ấy. Giáo án huấn luyện của anh dành cho pokemon chưa từng được thử qua bởi bất kì một huấn luyện viên nào." Tiger hồ hởi và cậu đứng dậy.

"Thật sao ạ?" Yellow trầm trồ "Em rất muốn xem."

"Dậy nào, Prime!" Cậu lôi con Primeape lên "Anh sẽ tiến hành luôn. Anh sẽ ưu tiên những con pokemon có hình dạng con người trước với phương pháp mới này trước khi áp dụng cho toàn bộ các con còn lại."

Tiger dẫn con Primeape xuống đồi và cậu mặt đối mặt với con pokemon của cậu. Yellow ngồi xem chăm chú.

"Nghe này! Muỳa còn nhớ bộ phim hôm qua chúng ta xem không? Real Steal ấy?" Tiger hỏi và Primeape gật gật đầu.

"Tốt! Cái mà con rô bốt Atom dùng đó đấy. Đấy là quyền Anh. Vì mày sử dụng chân khá tồi nên chúng ta sẽ tập chung chủ yếu vào đòn đánh tay không." Tiger hướng dẫn và dơ hai tay lên trước mặt cậu theo tư thế phòng thủ trong quyền anh "Thủ thế!" cậu hét và con Primeape làm theo. Nó dơ hai tay lên che trước mặt và thủ thế.

"Cao lên chút!" Cậu nắm lấy hai nắm đấm của Primeape và chỉnh lại tư thế cho nó "Được rồi! Nhớ lấy nè.Mày không thể né đòn với cái phản xạ rùa bò kia được nên đây sẽ là phương án phòng thủ duy nhất mày có. Vì thế mà thể lực và sức bền của mày sẽ cực kì quan trọng. Chúng ta sẽ bàn về cái này sau. Còn giờ là những đòn cơ bản. Thủ thế!" cậu hét và con Pokemon dơ hay nắm đấm lên đúng với tư thể mà cậu đã chỉnh.

"Tốt! Nghỉ!" Cậu nói và Primeape hạ hai nắm đấm xuống. Tiger lùi lại và đấm thẳng một cú rất mạnh. Cú đấm của cậu rất gọn gàng, không một động tác thừa và nhanh đến đáng sợ. Primeape ngay lập tức dơ tay lên và thủ. Nhưung Tiger dừng lại.

"Gì mà nahnh thế. Đó là đòn đánh cơ bản đầu tiên mày nên biết." Tiger cười "Đòn đấm thẳng thôi mà. Nó là đòn đánh chủ yếu đấy. Tiếp theo!" Tiger ngay lập tức móc trái và móc phải. hai cú móc đúng theo kiểu quyền anh, không một động tác thừa, không một giây lưỡng lự. Nhưng cậu cũng không đánh Primeape.

"ĐÓ là đòn đấm móc cơ bản." Cậu nói và ngay lập tức thực hiện một cú móc hàm trực diện và lần này cậu đấm thật khiến con Primeape loạng choạng lùi lại vài bước.

"Đó là đòn đấm móc hàm và cũng là trả đũa vì cậu không thủ đấy!" Tiegr cười và đỡ con Primeape dậy.

"Hãy nhớ lấy ba đòn cơ banr đấy. Ngoài ra cậu cũng có thể dùng chân trong trường hợp cấp bách và học khả năng di chuyển linh động trên sàn đấu để né đòn nữa." Tiger hướng dẫn "nó khá đơn giản. Nhưng mấu chổits ở đây không phải là những đòn đánh đơn giản kia. Chúng làm sao hạ được đối thủ mạnh chứ. Mấu chôt nằm ở chỗ là làm sao kết hợp được những thứ đơn giản đó lại với nhau…"

"Cố lên anh Tiger!" Yellow hét và hai con Pokemon kia vẫn đang ngồi xem chăm chú.

"Ờ!" Cậu trả lời rôi quay lại về phái Primeape "Chúng ta sẽ nhất trí là nếu tớ hô trái hay phải thì là cú đấm thẳng trái hoặc phải. Còn nếu là móc trái hay móc phải là cú móc hằm. Còn về cú móc ngang thì…tớ cũng chỉ học qua quyền anh có vài tháng nên tạm gọi là cung trái và cung phải vậy. Để mà hướng dẫn cho dễ thôi." Tiger lùi lại cách Primeape vài bước.

"Bắt đầu nhé! Trái! phải! Móc trái!" Cậu hô dứt khoát và con Primeape làm theo. Nó đấm trái, đấm phải rồi thực hiện một cú móc hà ưn cách đánh còn khá ngượng ngạo và chưa được nhanh.

"Khá đấy! Lần này nhanh hơn đi! Phải trái móc phải!" Cậu hô và con Primeape đã quen dần. Nó thực hiện đã nhanh hơn khá nhiều rôi.

"Khá đấy. Nhưng phải kết hợp di chuyển chân nữa. Cảm giác như đang huấn luyện Atom vậy!" tiger vừa nói vừa nhảy lên như đang nhảy dây vậy. Con Primeape cũng abwts đầu làm theo và nó cũng nhún nhẩy.

"Di chuyển linh hoạt, tấn công chớp nhoáng và phong thủ vững chãi sẽ mang đến thành công thôi. Tiegr cười.

Và thế là, cậu dành nguyên cả ngày để huấn luyện Primeape. Primeape đã cho thấy rằng nó cũng là một học trò xuất sắc khi àm nó học nhanh như chớp vậy. Đến xế chiều, nó đã gần như hoàn thành một nửa lịch trình học mà đáng ra dài đến vài thắng đối với người học bình thường. Khi mà Tiger chuẩn bị thu gọn đò về thì Primeape cũng vừa hoàn thành bài tập nhảy dây và Con pokemon lạ mà tiger mang theo hồi sáng cũng hoàn thành bài huấn luyện dánh cho Growlithe và và Pikachu vẫn chưa được tập những bài tập như của Primeape nhưng mà Con pokemon lạ kia cũng huấn luyện nó theo một giáo án mà Tiger đưa nên chúng tuân thủ theo chính xác. Về mặt thể chất và sức mạnh thì Growlithe và Pikachu cũng được cải thiẹn đáng kể.

"Anh huấn luyện hay lắm!" Yellow khen "Em tin anh sẽ thành công với phương pháp đó đấy." cô cười tươi.

"Cảm ơn em!" Cậu xoa đầu yellow. Bỗng hai người nghe thấy tiếng chân chạy bình bịch cảu một con pokemon to lớn.Họ quay lại và thấy một con Nidoking đang đuổi sát nút một con Nidorino. Con Nidorino đang ngậm một trái berry và con Nidoking thì đang nổi điên lên.

"Anh ơi…hai con kia…" Yellow chỉ.

"Lâu lâu mới có một bài tập đáng kể nhỉ. Đến lúc thử sức rồi đấy. Prime!" Cậu ra lệnh và con Primeape chạy ra chỗ Nidoking và chặn con pokemon to xác lại. Con Nidoking đang điên tiết lại còn bị chặn lại nên càng điên. Nó lao đến tấn công Primeape. Prime ngay lập tức phòng thủ và hứng nguyên đòn mega punch của Nidoking. Nó bị đẩy lùi lại nhưng mà vẫn trụ vững. Nidoking lao đến và đấm tiếp. Nó đấm Primeape rất mạnh. Nhưng mà nó ra đòn quá chậm và Primeape có thừ thời gian để phản đòn. Nó ngay lập tức đấm thẳng, đấm thẳng, móc trái, móc phải, đấm thẳng vào bụng Nidoking và khiến con pokemon to xác bị đẩy lùi lại. Các đòn đánh chủ yếu là vào phần bụng và má của Nidoking nên poison point chẳng làm gì được gì cả. Con Nidoking đã điên còn điên hơn. Nó đấm thẳng tay xuống đất và đó là đòn Earthquake. Primeape bị ảnh hưởng từ đòn đánh đó. Nhưng mà nó vẫn đứng vững.

"Rồi! Tấn công đi!" tiger ra lệnh và Primeape lao vào Nidoking "Kết liễu đi! Trái cung phải móc trái phải cung trái móc phải cung trái song tiến móc đôi!" một câu lệnh rất dài được Tiger đua ra. Nhưung Primeape đã ănms bắt được lệnh rồi. Nó lao vào Nidoking, đấm thẳng trái, móc bên phải, móc hàm trái, đấm thẳng phải, đấm móc trái, móc hàm phải, móc trái. Rồi nó lùi lại. Đòn đánh nó ra quá nhanh, không một chút sơ hở hay chần chừ nào,rất gọn gang và không một động tá thừa. Nó khiến con Nidoking còn không định hình nổi đối thủ lài ai nữa. Rồi Primeape lao thẳng vào Nidoking vào đấm thẳng vào bụng nó bằng một cú đánh cả hai tay và hai nắm đấm của Primeape đấm thẳng vào bụng Nidoking. Rồi nó nhún người xuống và lao thẳng lên trên. Một cú móc hàm đôi thẳng vào cằm Nidoking và khiến con Pokemon to xác ngã lăn ra đất.

"Xuất sắc!" Tiger quỳ xuống và dơ nắm đấm lên trời như đang ăn mừ ưng cậu nhận ra là con Nidorino đang bỏ chạy khỏi chỗ đó.

"Đi đâu vậy!" Tiger nhìn thấy quả pokeball rơi trên đất. Cậu chạy lại chỗ quả pokemon và bằng một động tác nhanh nhẹn, cậu gắp và tang quả pokeball lên bằng gót chân phải và quả pokeball rơi dần xuống phía trước cậu. Sau một cú đỡ bằng ngực đơn giản và gọn gang, tiger tung ra cú sút bắt vô lê xuất sắc. Quả bóng pokeball bay thẳng về phía con Nidorino và tóm gọn con Pokemon.

"Xong rồi!" Tiger ngồi phịch xuống đất và ôm cái chân của cậu "Bóng làm bằng gì vậy! Cứng thế không biết.!" Cậu than.

"A Tiger-kun!" một giọng nói vang lên khiến cậu rùng mình. Cậu quay lại thì thấy Blue đang đi đến cùng Red và Green.

"Ấu Shệt!" Tiger vội vàng đứng dậy "Chạy thôi!" cậu định chạy nhưung mà chân thì đau, chạy cái, gì.Đến Blue đi bộ còn đuổi kịp cậu nữa là.

"Đi đâu vây, Tiger-kun?" Cô hỏi.

"Mãi mới đuổi kịp!" Red lau mồ hôi trên trán "Lầm sau gắn máy định vị cho dễ tìm."

"Hờ hờ" green cười nhạt.


	6. Chapter 6

Tiger đang đứng cùng Red trong viện bảo tàng Pewter.

"Nhạt quá!" Tiger chê. Mắt cậu vẫn gián chặt vào cái tủ kính có chứa viên ngọc bảy mày lấp lánh.

"Cái này là viên đá kì diệu nhất tớ từng thấy đấy." Red thì lại khen "Nó có chứa năng lượng của tất cả các loại đá tiến hóa trên thế giới kể cả Mega stone mà mấy nhà khoa học của Kalos mới tìm thấy. Người ta tìm thấy nó trong một cái hang nằm sâu vài chục ngàn mét dưới lòng đất."

"Vậy cái gì đây?" Tiger quay sang nhìn một cái hóa thạch bên cạnh.

"À…cái đó hình như là hóa thạch của một con Lapras thời cổ đại. Người ta chưa thể phục hồi nó vì nó là của con Lapras mà Lapras thì có đầy trong tự nhiên nên phục hồi làm gì." Red cười.

"Oài…" Tiger ngáp dài.Bỗng qua cái tủ kính, cậu nhìn thấy một bóng người bước vào trong bảo tàng và cậu giật mình. Cậu nhẹ nhàng đứng dậy, nhẹ nhàng đi về phía nhà vệ sinh.

"Tiger-kun!" Giọng Blue lại lanh lảnh gọi.

"Đệt!" Tiger lạo luôn vào nhà vệ sinh mà không nghĩ ngợi. Cậu để quên con Nidorino ở chỗ Red. Cậu nhảy vào một buống vệ sinh và ngồi yên.

'Đây là vệ sinh nam. Chắc cô ấy không dám vào đây đây' Cậu nghĩ.

"Tiger-Kun!" Giọng Blue lại gọi vọng vào và có tiến mở cửa đến rầm một cái.

"Óe!" Tiger vội vàng đứng dậy và đứng lên trên cái bệ. Cậu tròe qua cái cửa sổ thông gió ngay trên đầu. Nhưng mà cậu bị kẹt. Cố mãi mới chui qua được nhưng lại ngã ngay xuống và đầu cậu cắm vào cái thùng rác ngay dưới cái cửa sổ và nửa người trên của cậu mắc kẹt trong cái thùng rác. Cậu bị mắc kẹt, chân chổng lên trời mà giãy nhưng mãi không ra nổi. Bên trong nhà vệ sinh…

"Quái lạ! Hình như có cái gì đó vừa lao ra cửa sổ thì phải." một ông già cao tuổi lẩm bẩm "Cô bé à. Hình như cậu ta trốn ra ngoài qua lỗ thông gió rồi." ông quay ra nói to.

"Cháu cảm ơn ông!" Blue lễ phép rồi cô chạy ra phía sau bảo tàng.

Lúc đó, ở phía sau bảo tàng, Tiger cuối cùng cũng đứng dậy được. Nhưng mà cậu vẫn mắc kẹt. Cậu chạy chạy được vài bước thì vấp phải đã và ngã.Cái chỗ phía sau bảo tàng lại còn dốc nữa chứ. Cậu cứ kẹt bên trong cái thùng, lăn lông lốc xuống dốc trước khi đâm sầm vào một cái cây và hai chân lại chổng ngược lên trời.

"Tiger-kun!" Giọng Blue lại gọi từ đằng xa.

"Ôi mẹ ơi phù hộ con cái!" Tiger giãy giụa nhưng lần này, đứng lên cũng khó rồi chưa nói đến chạy. Qua cái khe của thùng rác, cậu nhìn thấy Blue đang tiến lại gần.Rồi cô ngồi xuống bên cạnh cái thùng rác. Theo sau là con Nidorino của cậu đang đi cùng một con Nidorina.

"Thây cậu rồi!" Blue nhí nhảnh "Lần này thì đứng có chạy nha. Tớ tìm cậu mấy ngày nay mệt nhọc lắm rồi đấy."

"Cậu muốn gì!" Tiger nằm yên chờ án tử.

"À thì…không nhiều lắm đâu." Cô cười khì "Tớ vẫn muốn cậu nhận làm đệ tử."

"Tớ nói rồi mà! TỚ KHÔNG MUỐN CÓ ĐỆ TỬ!" Tiger hét lên và giãy giụa.

"Đi mà Tiger-kun! Đi àm! Nhận tớ đi!" Blue vừa năn nỉ vừa lấy cái thìa gõ cái thùng rác đến coong coong coong. Tiger bên trong không thể chịu nổi cái tiếng gõ đấy. Biện pháp "năn nỉ" quá hiệu quả. Cuối cùng cậu hét lên.

"Thôi đưuọc rồi! Tớ nhận cậu làm đệ tử! Được chưa?" Tiger hét toáng lên khiến lũ chim gần đó sợ mà bay hết.

"Thế mới là Tiger-kun của tớ chứ." Blue khúc khích "Để tớ lôi cậu ra khỏi cái thùng rác đã."

Nói rồi, cô thả con Blastoise ra và Blastoise bằng một cú bẻ mạnh xé đôi cái thùng rác nhôm ra. Tiger nằm lăn quay trên mặt đất.

"Sao rồi?" Blue nhìn xuống "Giờ chúng ta bắt đầu đưuọc chưa?" cô cười.

"Được rồi…Tiger thở dài "Nhưng mà cho tớ biết tại sao cậu dẫn cả Green ra đây làm gì?"

"Cái gì? Green theo tớ á?" CÔ vội vàng quay lại nhìn nhưng chẳng có ai cả. Rồi cô quay xuống nhìn Tiger thì cậu đã biến mất rồi. Blue đứng dậy nhìn xung quanh nhưng chẳng có ai cả.

"Tiger-kun ơi! Đừng bỏ tớ! Cậu hứa rồi mà!" Cô gọi to nhưng chẳng ai trả lời cô cả. mặt cô xịu xuống, đôi ămts dưng dưng. Rồi cô bỏ đi àm không nói môt lời. Và tất nhiên, cô quên nhìn lên trên đầu, nơi àm Tiger đang ngồi vắt vẻo trên cành cây.

"…Chắc không sao đâu." Tiger tự nhủ rồi tụt xuống dưới. Cậu thở dài rồi bỏ đi.

Tối hôm đó, tại bảo tàng…

"Okie! Vào được rồi!" Blue cười thầm. Cô vừa chui qua cái lỗ thông gió bé tí tẹo của nhà vệ sinh để vào bên trong. Bên trong, mọi thứ tối thui. Cô mò mẫm mãi mới bật được cái đền pin trong tay. Rồi cô đi ra ngoài. Cô biết rằng ở bảo tàng có một hệ thống bảo mật tối tân nên cô phải dùng cái silph scope. Cô nhìn quanh nhưng kì lạ thay, không hề có một tia laze cảm ứng hay một hệ thống cảm biến bảo mật nào được bật cả. Vừa nghi vừa vui, cô chạy lại chỗ viên hóa thạch nằm cạnh viên đasieeu tiến hòa mà Red bảo rằng có sức mạnh của mọi viên đá tiến hóa và Tiger rất thích nó. Nhưng cái tủ kính chứa viên đã và bên cạnh là cái tủ kính chứa viên hóa thạch đều trống rỗng. Blue rất ngạc nhiên khi mà hình như chúng đã được chuyển đi rồi.

'Trời ạ…Coi như đi toi luôn hai món hàng hot rồi. Thôi quay lại việc chính' Blue nghĩ rồi cô chạy thoăn thoắt qua mấy cái tủ kính. RỒi cô dứng lại ở một cái tử có chứa một cái hộp sọ màu đen của một con Arcanine đã chết. Nhưng cái hộp sọ này khác, nó có màu đen và có phần như là vô hình trong bóng tối với cái màu đen tuyền huyền ảo. Không nghĩ ngợi, Blue dùng cái kéo cắt kính để cắt cái lớp kính bên trên. Rồi cô nhẹ nhàng nhấc cái hộp sọ ra và cho vào túi. Nhưng mà tối quá, cái túi mà cô mang cô còn không thấy nó đây. Mò mẫm một lúc, cô vấp phải cái gì đó và ngã lăn ra đất. Cái đèn pin của cô rơi và lăn xuống sàng. Pin bị long ra và cái đèn vụt tắt. Silph scope cảu Blue cũng bị rơi ra. Cô mò mẫm tìm lại cái kính nhưng mà không thêys nó đâu cả. Rõ rang nó rơi cách cô có vài bước chân thôi mà. Vừa nghĩ vừa hãi, Blue vội vàng đứng dậy và chạy về phía cái cửa buồng vệ sinh nhưung nó đã bị khóa rồi. Hoảng loạng, cô chạy ngay về phía cửa ra vào nhưng nó bị chặn rồi.

"Ai đó!" Cô hỏi lớn nhưng mọi thứ vẫn im lặng. Nhưng rồi một giọng nói vang lên khiến cô giật nảy mình. Đó là Tiger.

"Vui không?" Tiger vừa hỏi vừa cười va cậu bật cái đèn lên. Tay cậu cầm viên đá tiến hóa, cái hộp sọ đen. Sau lưng cậu là một con Lapras nhưng nó trông khác hẳn những con khác, giữ tợn hơn, mạnh mẽ hơn hẳn. Nó có một cái dầu được bọc trong một cái mũ bằng đá với những phần gai lớn và đá bọc dọc cổ nó và trên bụng nó cũng được bọc bởi đá. Lưng nó có những lớp đá mạnh hơn hẳn và bốn chiếc vây giờ đã to và mạnh hơn nhưng con bình thường.

"Không vui tí nào hết!" Blue nói dỗi "Nhưng mà bái phục sư phụ thật đấy!" Cô cười khúc khích.

"Cậu không gọi tớ theo cách bình thường được à?" Tiger hỏi.

"À thì…hì hì! Không!" Blue cười. Bỗng hai người ngh tiếng bước chân đi vào. Rồi từ phía cửa, ba thành viên của tổ chức rocket bước vào.

"Ố ồ! Xem kìa! Chúng ta có bạn đồng hành." Tên cầm đầu nói.

"A. Xin Lỗi! Chúng tôi sẽ đi ngay." Blue vội vàng nhưng mà một con Fearow bất ngờ xuất hiện phía sau cô khiến cô hoảng.

"Á!" Cô hét toáng lên rồi ngồi thụp xuống, lấy tay bịt tai lại. Con Fearow lấy được cái túi mà Blue cầm bên trong có cái hộp sọ đen và đưa cho tên cầm đầu.

"Sao thế?" Tiger hỏi lo lắng.

"Dễ quá. Ta nghe nói rằng siêu trộm Blue sợ chim nhưng không ngờ lại sợ đến mức thế này."Hắn cười ngạo nghế.

"Còn ta nghe nói tổ chức rocket to lớn và hùng mạnh bị bà đứa con nít làm nhục." Tiger phản pháo và câu nói của cậu khiến cho tên chỉ huy giận đỏ mặt.

"Anh em! Bắt nó cho ta!" Tên chỉ huy nói và hai tên kia xông lên. Chúng thả cả Muk lẫn Abrok ra. Còn còn Fearow của tên Chỉ huy lao ngay vào dùng Fury attack.

"Ra thôi! Đến lúc thử nghiệm năng lực rồi." tiger tung ra bốn con pokemon và đối đầu. Nhưng pokemon của cậu đều đã tiến hóa. Nidoking, Arcanine, Raichu và Primeape ra trận.

"Sao…làm sao…" Blue mấp máy môi. Cô vẫn chưa hết sợ con Fearow.

"Evol-soul stone." Tiger dơ viên đá mà Red giới thiệu ra. Cậu cười "Nó có thể thay thế bất kì viên đá tiến hóa nào với sức mạnh vô biên. ớ vừa thó được đấy."

Muk tấn côn Nidoking và đúng là tự sát. Nidoking đè thẳng lên nó và dùng mud-slap. Con muk bị che tầm nhìn và con Abrok cũng bị ảnh hưởng. Arcanine và Raichu ngay lập tức nhảy vào và dùng Flamethrower cùng với Thunderbolt để nướng hai con pokemon kia.

"Ỷ đông hiếp yếu sao gọi là anh hùng!" Tên cầm đầu bực tức.

"Nhưng có ai cấm đánh kẻ gian không được lấy thịt đè người đâu?" Tiger đùavà nhún vai khiến tên kia càng thêm bực.

"Câu này hay!" Blue giờ đã định thần lại và cô khen.

"Rút lui thôi!" Tên cầm đầu ra lệnh.

"Ế khoan!Đi đâu vội thế?" Tiger đuổi theo.

"Chờ tí!"Blue thả nốt con blastoise và cho nó dùng Icebeam đểchặn đường chạ ưng mà cô không biết rằng Fearow đang bay đến từ phía sau rất nhanh.

"Nhắm mắt lại, Blue!" Tigr hét.

"hả?" blue ngạc nhiên nhưng cũng làm theo. Cô nhắm nghiền mắt lại và Primeape ngay lập tức lao đến. nó túm lấy mỏ con Fearow và quật mạnh xuống. blue thoát chết. Lúc này cô mới mở mắt ra và nhìn thấy con fearow.

"Ế!" Cô vội lùi lại vì sợ.

"Cho mày chít! Lapras! Glacial spike!" Tiger ra lệnh và Lapras nhả ngay một loạt hơi lạnh băng lên trần nhà tạo thành những cái gai băng rơi thẳng xuống và hạ gục Fearow. Cùng lúc đó, cảnh sát cũng vừa đến.

"Toi rồi." Blue nhìn ra ngoài "Kiểu này lại đi vào trại giáo huấn rồi."

"Yên tâm! Có lối vào thì có lối ra ." Tiger cười và cậu đưa cho cô một cái túi có chứa cái hộp sọ thật.Rồi từ trong cái túi mà bọn rocket cướp được, Copeon nhảy ra. Hóa ra thứ mà Blue lấy là do Copeon biến thành. Copeon nhảnh nhảu nhảy lên vai Tiger và lè lưỡi với lũ đang bị kẹt trong băng.

"Đi kiểu gì đây, Tiger-kun?" Blue hỏi lo lắng.

"bằng cách tớ đến." tiger nắm lấy tay cô và cười. Rồi cả hai ngừời rơi xuống một cái hố được đào sẵn và con pokemon hôm trước xuất hiện và ngay lập tức lấp cái lỗ lại.

"Giỏi lắm Speeder. Bội thu rồi. giờ đi thôi." Tiger nói. Rôì cậu cùng Blue bò dọc cái đường hầm mà Speeder đã đào.bỗng Blue cất tiếng hỏi.

"Tiger-kun này!" Cô hỏi và có phần hơi lương lự "Sao lần nào cậu cũng chạy trốn tớ thế?"

"À thì…tớ không biết. Thế sao cậu cứ khăng khăng nhận tớ làm sư phụ thế?" tiger hỏi lại

"Thì là do tớ thấy vui thôi." Blue cười "Nếu cậu không thích thì cũng được."

"Vậy thì ổn rồi." Tiger cười.

Sáng hôm sau…

"Đã bảo là phải báo Tiger rùi mà!" Red nói với Green "Cậu ấy sẽ chặn được Blue và cô ấy sẽ không ăn cắp được mấy thứ ở bảo tàng."

Hai người đang đi dọc con phố ở Pewter, bỗng green dừng lại.

"Nhìn kìa!" Cậu chỉ cô gái ở đầu phố. Đó là Blue và cô đang hành nghê bằng cách bán mấy thứ đồ nhái cho một người khác.

"Phải báo tigẻ ngay!" Red nói và định đi thì Green kéo cậu lại.

"Tớ bảo cậu nhìn mà!" Green chỉ tay về phía cuối phố và…Tiger đang bán đò giả giống y hệt Blue ở đó.

"Cái gì thề này?" Red hỏi.

"Để kệ họ tự lo đi!" green cười khì và lôi cậu đi.


	7. Chapter 7

Buổi sáng tại pokemon center. Tiger bước ra phòng chính của pokemon center.

"Cháo buổi sáng!" Tiger hét rống lên khiến cho cả ba người bạn giật mình.

"Sao lại "Cháo"?" Blue quay lại hỏi.

"Thì… Thôi bỏ đi. Đằng nào hôm nay tớ cũng định đi đánh nhau với Brock mà." Tiger ra chỗ mấy pokemon của cậu. Arcannine, Nidoking, Primeape, Raichu và Lapras đều đã khởi động sẵn dưới sự chỉ đạo của Speeder và một con pokemon có hình thù gần giống một Golem. Toàn bộ cơ thể nó là bằng đá và bùn cùng với một đôi tay to khỏe có đầy đủ năm ngón, một đôi chân ngắn tủn và to như hai cái cột đình. Nó có một cơ thể to hơn Snorlax và một cái đầu tròn nhưng không có mắt, mũi hay tai. Nó chỉ có duy nhất một cái miệng.

"Sao rồi, Beholder?" Tiger hỏi con pokemon to lớn.

"Căn bản là ổn. Tất cả đã đạt yêu cầu thể lực để ra sân trừ Lapras ra. Nó mới thức dậy sau vài chục ngàn năm nên tạm thời chưa đủ khỏe" Beholder, con pokemon to lớn, nói tiếng người một cách trôi chảy. Con Lapras bên cạnh cúi mặt xuống vẻ buồn buồn.

"Không sao! Nhóc Lapras mới tỉnh giấc tối kia qua nên chưa đủ mạnh mà. Yên tâm! Nhóc sẽ hữu dụng lắm đấy!" Tiger vỗ đầu con Lapras trong khi các bạn cậu vẫn còn ngỡ ngàng về Beholder. Ít nhất thì Lapras cũng đỡ tủi thân và cười được.

"Nó…nó vừa…" Green há hốc mồm nhìn Beholder.

"Bộ cậu chưa thấy pokemon nói tiếng người hả?" Beholder có vẻ khó chịu.

"Chưa…chưa từng!" Red cũng há hốc mồm và một con ruồi bay vào mồm cậu khiến cậu vội vàng nhổ nó ra phì phì.

"Ồ! Vậy à! Chúng tôi còn một anh bạn nữa cũng biết nói tiếng người và có IQ cao hơn cái cậu IQ âm này đấy!" Beholder thừa cơ chơi xỏ Tiger.

"Này này! Âm cái đầu ông ấy, đò đầu đất ạ." Tiegr mắng.

"Tui đầu đá mà!" Behodler cười giòn.

"Thôi chuẩn bị đi mọi ngườ úng ta sẽ đến Gym" Tiger ra lệnh và pokemon của cậu xếp thành hàng "Yellwo đi chơi không?" cậu rủ.

"Vâng ạ!" Yellow nhanh nhảu. Cô nhảy khỏi ghế và chạy theo Tiger.

"Chúc may mắn!" Blue nói với theo.

"Ừ! Cái đó thì chắc rồi!"Tiger cười và đi ra ngoài cùng Yellow.

"Cậu có thấy lạ không?" Red quay sang Blue "Yellow toàn đội mũ kể cả khi trong nhà."

"Quan trọng gì!" Blue ngồi thụp xuống "Biết đâu nó bị hói chỏm đầu và muốn che đi thì sao?"

"Ờ…có lý!" Red nói nà cậu cũng chẳng nghĩ ngọi gì thêm nữa.

Cách đó khá xa, Tiger đang đi cùng với Yellow và đám pokemon cảu cậu.

"An toàn rồi!" Tiger nói và lấy cái mũ của Yellow.

"Khoan đã! Nhỡ anh Red thấy thì sao?" Yellow hỏi.

"Thì đành chịu vậy. Thú thật không đội mũ anh thấy hơi ngượng." Tiger đội lại cái mũ lên đầu còn Yellow thì chịu vậy.

"Thế anh mua cho em cái mũ được không? Em cũng thấy hơi ngượng." Yellow nói.

"Đây!" Tiger đưa cho Yellow một cái mũ giống y hệt cái của Red nhưng mới hơn "Hàng đôi nhá! Cho em thành một cặp cới Red luôn."

"Vâng…" Yellow nghĩ ngợi một lúc rồi đành vui vẻ đội cái mũ giống Red lên. Cô trông khá giống Red. Chỉ cần thêm cái áo khoác và mấy thứ đồ còn lại là ai cũng nhầm cô với Red được.

"Đến nơi rồi." Tiger chỉ và…phía trước cậu là cái cửa sau của Gym.

"Ơ…đây là cửa hậu mà!" Yellow ngạc nhiên.

"Ừ nhỉ." Tiger cũng ngớ người ra "Thế cửa trước đâu nhỉ?" Tiger nhìn quanh.

"Thôi đi tam cửa sau vậy." Yellow kéo tay Tiger và hai người vào Gym qua của sau. Sau một hồi, họ đến được khu sàn đấu. Thủ lĩnh Brock đang ngồi chờ ai đó và mắt dán chặt về phía cưaar trước.

"Chờ ai thế?" Tiger hỏi và đặt đồ của cậu vào chỗ cho người thách đấu.

"Không làm phiền. Tớ đang chờ một trainer mới được giơi thiệu là rất mạnh đến thách đấu." Brock không thèm nhìn lại.

"Cậu ta có điển trai không?" Tiger hỏi và chuẩn bị khởi động.

"Theo lời Blue thì cậu ta trông giống Tom Cruise." Brock ắmt vẫn gián chặ về phía cửa.

"Cậu ta giỏi cỡ nào?" Tiger hỏi và pokemon của cậu đã vào vị trí.

"Thì…chắc là cũng tài năng." Brock nói "Mà cậu có thấy…" Brock quay lại và ngỡ ngàng.

"Sao? Thấy cậu ta không á? Cậu ta đến đây vài phút trước, chuẩn bị đầy đủ và đứng tại chỗ tớ đang đứng từ đó đến giờ đấy." Tiger đùa vui rồi cười. Cậu trông giống Tony Stark của Iron man hơn là Ethan Hunt của Mision Impossible.

"Hi hi. Hài quá!" Yellow cười.

"Cậu đến rồi à. Rất hân…" Brock vội đứng dậy và định bắt tay.

"Thôi bỏ đi. Gặp nhau rồi mà vẫn khách sáo thế à?" Tiger cười và đi về phía cho người thách đấu "Bắt đầu thôi chứ. Tớ còn có hẹn với vài người bạn mà."

"Ờ ờ." Brock vội vàng đi về phía của cậu và đối mặt với Tiger. Cậu thả mấy con pokemon của cậu ra. Một lũ pokemon đá ra và xếp thành hình kim tự tháp rất đẹp.

"Chào mừng tới phòng tập của Pewter. Thủ lĩnh phòng tập rock hân hạnh đón tiếp." Brock nói to.

"Đấy! Lại quên phần giới thiệu rồi." Tiegr than "Thôi thôi bỏ đi! Đánh thôi. Em ngồi chờ anh chỗ kia được không?" Tiger chỉ mấy cái ghế và bảo Yellow.

"Vâng!" Yellow ngoan ngoãn ngồi yên xem trận đấu.

"Rồi! Mời cậu ra trước!" Brock nói.

"Được rồi! Lapras!" Tiger ra lệnh và Lapras vào sân. Bất ngờ thay khi mà Tiger chọn dùng Lapras, một on pokemon mới tỉnh giấc có hai ngày.

"Đến lượt tớ! Skarmory!" Brock thả con Skarmory ra "Stealth rock!"

Skarmory dùng Stealth rock và thả ra hàng chục viên đá vô hình lơ lửng khắp sân đấu đặc biệt là phần sân của Tiger.

"Mist nào!" Tiger nói và Lapras nhả ra một lớp sương rất dày bao trùm lên cả sân đấu. Skarmory bị che mắt và không nhìn thấy gì cả. Nhưng nó không hề nao núng.

"Spike!" Brock ra lệnh tiếp. Skarmory nhận lệnh và thả hàng chục cái gai nhọn về phía đội Tiger. Nó rải đinh khắp khu vực đó bằng cách lượn lờ bên trên nhưng nó chẳng thấy gì cả. Bên trong đám sương, Lapras đang âm thầm làm công việc mà Tiger biết nó làm rất tốt. Bên ngoài sân, Tiger vừa chờ đợi, vừa suy nghĩ khi mà con Skrmory không ngừng rải đinh.

'Cậu là ai?' Một câu hỏi hiện lên trong đầu Tiger khi mà cậu nhìn Lapras làm việc một cách không ngừng 'Chúng ta mới gặp nhau có hơn một ngày thôi mà tại sao tớ lại có cảm giác như đã biết nhau hàng ngàn năm rồi nhỉ? Đến Nidoking tớ bắt trước cậu còn không chịu nghe lời, nhưng tại sao cậu lại tin tớ được như vậy?'

Nhưng những câu hỏi của Tiger không được trả lời một cách thích đáng. Lapras cứ như là nghe thấy mọi thứ trong đàu cậu vậy. Nó kêu lên một tiếng hay chính xác hơn gầ như là một câu hát trong bài hát cảu nó để trả lời câu hỏi cảu Tiger.

"Được rồi! Lượng gai và đá đã đủ! Tấn công!" Brock ra lệnh.

"Cái gì?" Tiger bất giác tỉnh giấc và cậu đã quá mất tập trung và bị giật mình. "Quay về đi!" Tiger vội vàng thu hồi Lapras và tung ra Raichu. Raichu bị những cái gai và đá làm bị thương. Nhưung không đáng kể. Nhưng mà những tính toán của tiegr gần như phá sản giây phút đó. Skarmory không tấn công. Brock đã lợi dụng lúc Tiger mất tập trung để lừa cậu vào bẫy. Skarmory dùng Whirlwind và đẩy Raichu ngược trở lại và khiến một con pokemon bất kì trong số sáu pokemon của Tiger phải ra sân. Nhưng đây lại là một trận ba đấu ba nên việc con pokemon thứ ba bị đẩy ra ngẫu nhiên khiến Tiger bị động. Arcanine bị đẩy ả và bị thương nặng bởi đá và gai. Nếu Tiegr đổi nó vào, chỉ cần đổi nó ra thêm một lần nữa là coi nhưn nó toi. Raichu bây giờ bị cho vào sân cũng không khá khẩm hơn là mấy cong Lapras thậm chis còn có thể tồi tệ hơn. Nhưng vấn đề là ở chỗ khi mà sương trên sân bị thổi bay, mọi thứ hiện ra rõ hơn. Trên sân là hàng trăm khối băng lớn nhỏ cùng vài trăm cái gai băng do Lapras tạo nên. Nó đã tạo nên một sân đấu bằng băng. Những tảng băng lớn chính là mục đích của Tiger.

"Hay đấy! Nhưng vô dụng!" Brock cười "Đổi ra Onix!" Brock đổi pokemon, tung Onix vào sân.

'Khó đây. Định dùng Primeape và khả năng nhào lộn của nó để chiến đấu với Entry Hảzd nhưng thất bại rùi. Đã thế lại tung nhầm Raichu ra nữa chứ.' Tiger vỗ đầu 'Ước gì Charizone ở đây'

"Sao vậy! Khó quá à?" Brock cười "Onix! Stone edge!"

Onix lao thẳng về phía Arcanine và dùng stone edge. Đuôi Onic đập mạnh xuống và xuýt chút nữa khiến Arcanine nhập viện. May mắn thay, Arcanine tránh được và trốn sau mấy tảng băng. Nhưng rồi nó trèo lên tảng băng nó đang đứng và đối mặt Onix.

"Nghe kĩ này!" Tiger cụp cái mũ của cậu xuống "Phải 15 độ! Trái 60 độ! Phải 30 độ! Lên trên 80 độ với lực tăng dần! Dùng Close Combat hạ nó đ!" Tiger ra lệnh lạnh lùng.

"Vô ích! Sone edge! Đợi nó đến thì cho nó nằm viện luôn!" Brock nói lớn.

Nhưng mà Brock không biết một điều là mọi tính toán của Tiegr đều có mục đích. Nếu nhìn từ trên xuống, những tảng băng kia không chỉ là những nơi tránh nạn mà còn là những hoa tiêu. Từ tảng băng mà Arcanine đứng, nó nhảy thẳng về phía trước, hơi chếch trái 15 độ thẳng về phía một tảng băng khác. Rồi với hai chân trước với lên, nó chạm hai chân trước làm trụ rồi dùng hai chân sau đẩy mạnh. Nó nhảy tiếp lần này là chệch sang phải góc 60 độ và lực cùng với tốc đọ bay đã mạnh gấp đôi. Nó với đến tảng đá tiếp theo và tiếp tục thực hiện một cú nhảy nữa. Lần này là hướng thẳng góc 30 độ sang phải và hướng thẳng về tảng đá bên dưới Onix. Onix ngay lập tức tấn công nhưng nó chậm hơn rất nhiều. Arcanine chạm tẳng băng cuối cùng rồi thực hiện một cú bật nhảy thẳng lên với lực gấp tám lầ lực lúc đầu khi mà nó nhảy và lợi dụng lúc Onix lao xuống, nó đánh thẳng vào vị trí đối thứ hai bên dưới đầu của Onix khiến con rắn đá ngã ngửa ra phía. POnix bị dính đòn quá nặng và không thể trụ lại.

"Cái gì? Đẹp mắt thế!" Brock khen "Cậu luyện tập cái này bao nhiêu lần mới được như vậy?"

"Không biết…" Tiger nghĩ "Tiếp thôi!"

"Được rồi! Probopass!" Brock thả con Probopass ra. Nó đứng khá xa Arcanine.

"Earthquake!" Tiger hét. Arcanine đạp mạnh hai chân trước xuống sàn và tạo ra một cơn địa chấn mạnh. Nhưng mà nó chưa kịp đánh tới thì Probopass đã tự vệ bằng Magnet rise. Nó lơ lủng lên trên không trung và đòn earthquake trởi thành lố bịch.

"Close combat!" Tiger hét lên và Arcanine dùng close combat. Nó lao mạnh về phía Probopass và dung hai chan trước đánh mạnh. Probopass bị thương nặng nhưng Arcanine cũng lùi alij vài bước và nó cũng bị thương nặng. Probopass dùng sturdy và đã sống sót còn Arcanine không chỉ bị ảnh hưởng bởi Rocky helmet mà còn bị dính pain split và nó khụy xuống chỉ sau vài giây rồi xỉu luôn tại chỗ.

"Quay lại đi!" Tiger thu hồi Arcanine "Làm tốt lắm anh bạn." cậu lẩm bẩm và thả Raichu ra. Raichu bị thương bởi stealth rock và vì sức phòng thủ không mạnh, nó có thể dễ dàng bị hạ. Cảm ơn vì magnet rise và vì Tiger đã tung Raichu vào đúng vùng chịu ảnh hưởng của Magnet rise nên Raichu tạm thời tránh được ảnh hưởng của spike và các đòn đánh hệ ground.

"Tấn công! Brick Break!" Tiger ra lênj và Raichu nhảy ngay về phía Probopass. Nó tung ra cú chặt mạnh bằng tay phải và khiến con Probopass bất tỉnh. Con pokemon kia đã mất khả năng chiến đấu còn Raichu thì vẫn còn khỏe.

"Không xong rồi!" Brock nghiến răng khi mà cậu vừa đưa ra quyết định có phần chậm trễ hơn Tiger "Đổi! Skarmory!" Brock thu hổi Probopass và tung vào sân Skarmory. Con chim thép đối mặt với Raichu.

"Phải kết liễu nó nhanh không thì nó dùng Whirlwind!" Tiger hét.

"Whirlwind!" Brock nói. ĐÚng như dự đoán, Skarmory sẽ dùng Whirlwind.

"Nhanh! Scared sword!" Tiger hét.

"Cái gì?" Yellow từ đầu đến giớ im lặng giờ cũng phải thối nên

"Không thể nào!" Brock cũng kinh ngạc.

Nhưng đó là thật. Đuôi của Raichu phát sáng lung linh rồi nó nhảy thẳng vào Skarmory. Raichu dùng cái đuôi như là một thanh kiếm và chém thẳng về phía Skarmory. Con chim bị thương rất nặng nhưng vẫn kịp dùng Whirlwind đẩy Raichu trở về và đẩy ra Lapras. Nhưung kì lạ thay, Lapras không hề bị ảnh hưởng.

"Xem ra chúng ta vẫn chưa hiểu hết về nhau nhỉ." Tiger đùa với con Lapras.

"Khó tin thật! Không sao! Toxic!" Brock ra lệnh.

"Mày có khả năng chống gai là tốt rồi. Vậy là chúng ta có thể triển khai chiến thuật kai rồi." Tiger nói mặc kệ Skarmory. Cậu nhận ra cái khả năng kì diệu cảu lớp áo giáp mà Lapras mặc, ability Ancient Armor của Lapras. Tõic cũng vô dụng.

"Khỉ thật! Whirlwind!" Brock hét lên. Cậu không biết phải làm gì lúc này vì tiến thoái lưỡng nan cả rồi. Giờ chỉ còn cách khiến Raichu bị bất tỉnh nhờ đá và gai để rồi tập trung toàn lực cho trận đánh Lapras thôi. Skarmory tạo ra một cơn gió lốc định thổi bay Lapras vào trong bóng và khiến Raichu ra sâ ưng Tiger đã chuẩn bị sắn một chiến thuật dự phòng, hiều quả hơn rất nhiều chiến thuật cũ nhưng gặp vấn đề vì Lapras quá yếu. Nhưung giờ cậu biết Lapras đủ khỏe để chơi liều rồi nên Tiger không ngại nữa.

"Đến lúc rồi! No Entry!" Tiger hét lên. Chiến thuật chống Entry Hazard là đây. Lapras dùng abwng tạo nên một bức tường cao hàng mét, phản lại toàn bộ gió của Skarmory. Cơn gió lốc mạnh bị hất ngược lại và đẩy luôn tất cả stealth rock, spike ngược trở về chỗ chủ của nó.

"Bình tĩnh lại nào! Roost!"Brock ra lệnh và Skarmory hạ chánh xuống để hồi sức. Còn phía bên kia bức tường, Tiger âm thầm thay pokemon.

"Được rồi. Steel Wing! Phá bức tường kia đi!" Brock ra lệnh và Skarmory lao vào bức tường. Nó dùng steel wing để đập tường nhưng khi mà nó chưa kịp đánh vào tường, một mảng tường vỡ ra và Raichu lao thẳng ra. Không còn stealth rock, spike. Không còn gì cản được Raichu nữa rồi. Nó dùng Electro spear và phóng thẳng cái đuôi sắc nhọn về phái Skarmory và hạ đo ván con chim thép.

"Xong! Xuất sắc!" Tiger dơ hai nắm đấm lên trời tạo hình chữ V. Nidoking và Primeape đứng đằng sau phụ họa. Lapras thì vui không kể siết khi mà ó vừa có trận thắng đầu tiên. Arcanine cũng tỉnh dậy sau một hồi bất tỉnh và chí ít đooij nó cũng thắng.

"Hay lắm. Cậu xứng đáng đấy!" Brock đưa cho Tiger huy hiệu Boulder.

"Ờ." Tiger cười và lấy cái huy hiệu "Chiến thuật hay đấy, Brock ạ."

"Tiếp cậu thì tớ mới dùng thôi" Brock gãi gãi đầu

"THôi tớ đi có việc đây. Chào nhé! Đi thôi Yellow." Tiger dẫn yellow đi.

"Ừ chào!" Brock nói.

"Em chào anh!" Yellow nói.

…

Tiger và Yellow rời khỏi Gym và hướng thẳng đến của hàng kem lớn nhất Pewter.

"Như đã hứa nhé!" Tiger nói và mua luôn hai cái kem. Cậu đưa cho Yellow một cái.

"Em xin!" Yellow tươi cười và nhận lấy món quà chiêu đãi của Tiger.

"Thấy an hem giỏi không?" Tiger vùa ăn vừa hỏi.

"Giỏi lắm ạ!" Yellow nhí nhảnh. Cả hai đều không biết rằng có một người đang ngồi phía sau và quan sát họ. Đó là một thanh niên có mái tóc bạc để theo kiểu tóc gần giống Lance và khuôn mặt lạnh như băng. Cậu ta chỉ nhếch mép cười rồi bỏ đi.


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 8: điểm dừng chân.

"Bỏ đi thế này Green chắc không giận đâu nhỉ?" Blue quay sang hỏi Red. Cô cùng với Red, Yellow và Tiger đang đi dọc tuyến đường hướng thẳng đến núi mặt trăng.

"Chắc không sao đâu." Red thở dài "Maà sao cậu cứ thích đi một mình thế nhỉ? ĐỢi thêm Green có phải vui hơn không?"

"Tại vì Tiger-kun của tớ muốn đi sớm!" Blue cười.

"Nói lạ đi thưc chị!" Tiger quay sang mắng "Nếu tui không giúp bà chị bán đồ thì lũ đó đã không đến tìm tui đòi tiền rùi ạ."

"Gì mà căng thẳng thế!" Blue khúc khích "Sư phụ phải giúp đệ tử một tí chứ."

"Thôi thôi! Hai anh chị không đánh nhau nữa!" Yellow nhảy vào can.

"May cho cậu là tớ nhanh chân không thì đã phải trả viện phí cho cái lũ kia rồi!" Tiger quay đi giận giữ.

"Thôi thôi! Đằng nào chúng ta cũng đến nơi rồi mà! Bỏ qua đi!" Red nói.Rồi cậu chỉ tay về phía căn nhà gỗ dưới chân núi. Ở đó có một ông già tầm bảy mươi tuổi đang chờ mọi người. Ông già có mái tóc bạc nhưng lại dài và một cái trán cao cùng với đôi mắt lanh lợi đến lạ thường.

"Xin chào." Ông già kia hồ hởi đón tiếp lũ nhóc.

"Cháu chào ông!" Red lễ phép "Hôm nay cháu dẫn bạn cháu đến nhờ ông chỉ giáo thêm."

"Cháu chào ông!" Blue và Yellow nói.

"Ờ…" Mắt ông già liếc nhanh qua lũ nhóc và dứng lại ở Tiger. Nhưng cậu vọi vàng lấy ngón tay đặt lên môi và bảo ông ấy nên giữ im lặng. Họ rõ rang biết nhau vì tiegr có thể nhận ran gay rằng ông già kia nhận ra cậu.

"Mà bọn cháu vẫn chưa biết tên ông nhỉ." Tiger hỏi và nháy mắt.

"Ta là Solar! Đi thôi! Chúng ta không có cả ngày đâu" Solar nói và đi vòa trong. Theo sau ông là Red, Blue và Yellow. Tiger đi sau cùng vì cậu nhận ra sự xuất hiện của một người nữa.

"Ra đi Venus!" Solar bất chợt quay lại và gọi. Rồi từ trong bui cây, Một cậu bé với mái tóc bạc trắng để dựng ngược lên đúng kiểu của lance và đôi mắt xám sắc lạnh đi ra. Cậu mặc một cái áo choàng trắng muốt và theo sau cậu là con Pokemon kì lạ. Nó có thân hình giống hệt một con Magmortar nhưng trang bị vũ khí lại khác. Nó không có hai khẩu súng ở tay nữa mà giờ, hai khẩu súng đó chuyển hoàn toàn lên trên vai. Con Magmortar vác hai khẩu đại bác trên vai còn thế chỗ hai khẩu súng kia là hai cánh tay lực lưỡng có đủ năm ngón tay đang cầm hai khẩu súng ngắn hạng nặng làm từ đá và dung nham.

"Ông phát hiện ra rồi à!" Venus cười một cách đầy tự tin.

"Chào!" Tiger cười.

"Venus đấy à?" Blue nhận ra bạn cũ "Lâu lắm không gặp!" Cô hồ hởi chạy lại chỗ người bạn và bắt tay.

"Cậu quen Venus á?" Red ngạc nhiên.

"Còn cậu quen cái cậu trainer tay mơ kia á?" Venus chỉ Tiger.

"Đại khái vậy!" Tiger gãi đầu.

"Mọi người đâu rồi venus? Alia, Raike, Lunar rồi cả ntural nữa!" Blue hỏi.

"Anh tớ đang ở Unova tranh cái PWT gi đ. Bọn tớ mất lien lạc với N lâu rồi." Venus giải thích "Cũng tám năm rồi nhỉ." Cậu thở dài khi nghĩ về quá khứ.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy thưa ông?" Red quay sang hỏi Solar.

"Venus và Raike mồ côi cha mẹ từ nhỏ. Hai đứa được tụi ta nuôi.Đến năm năm tuổi, chúng đưuọc đưa đến một ngôi trường để học. Blue thì cháu biết rồi đấy. Cô bé bị bắt cóc năm năm tuổi. Nhưng kẻ bắt cóc không thể dạy một đứa mù chữ nên hắn để cô bé đi đến trường và ở đó, Blue gặp được Raike và Venus. Rồi Bọn ta tìm thấy Lunar, một cô bé cũng mồ côi và Natural, một cậu bé được pokemon nuôi. Rồi chúng ta tìm thấy Alia đang bị lạc trông rừng. Con bé cũng mất bố mẹ. Rồi lũ trẻ mồ côi lập tành một nhóm và thủ lĩnh của chúng là một cậu nhóc tên Neo. Chúng học cùng nhau suốt bốn năm trước khi một sự cố nhỏ xảy ra và chúng bị chia cắt. Blue gặp lại được nhóm cũ của cô sau khi bỏ trốn nhưng Neo thì biến mất kể từ đó." Solar kể lại.

"Ồ…vậy àl cô ấy không nói. Chỉ nói là bị bắt cóc và phải luyện tập rất nhiều." Red chán nản nhìn Blue đang nói truyện vui vẻ với Venus "Cô ấy không bao giờ kể về những người bạn của cô cả. Vậy là ông biết họ?"

"Phải! Một lũ trẻ cực kì tiềm năng mà kẻ bắt cóc cô bé kia không hề biết đến." Solar cười "Nhất là Neo. Nếu xét về khả năng thì cậu ta suýt nữa đánh bại kẻ bắt cóc nếu hắn không chuồn nhanh." Rồi ông cười lớn.

Về phía Blue, cô và Venus nói truyện khá hợp vì họ quen nhau gần tám năm nay rồi còn gì.

"Cậu vẫn đang tự luyện tập à? Con Magmortar ấn tượng đấy! Nhớ hồi trước nó còn là Magby và Con Electivire của anh Raike còn là Elekid." Blue cười.

"Dạo này cậu sống ổn không?" Venus hỏi.

"Ổn chứ! Nhưng mà tớ chưa tìm thấy bố mẹ mình." Blue giọn buồn.

"Cậu giống Alia thật. Nhưng cái cô ngốc đó tin rằng Neo vẫn luôn ở quanh đây và rồi cậu ấy sẽ tự xuất hiện." Venus vẻ bực tức "Cái cậu đó bỏ đi mà không nói một câu. Không biết giờ sống hay chết nữa."

"THôi nào! Chúng ta có việc phải làm đấy!" Solar gọi.

"Vâng!" Blue và Venus chạy vào trong.

SÁng hôm đó, Solar giành thời gian giảng qua lý thuyết về huấn luyện pokemon cho lũ nhóc. Kiến thức về chiến đấu cảu Solar thật đáng kinh ngạc. Ông biết gần hết mọi thứ về pokemon. Mọi người ngồi nghe ông giảng chăm chú chỉ trừ hai người. Venus và Tiger thì không tham gia. Venus ginàh thời gian tự tập ở sân sau còn Tiger thì dùng riêng những bài tập của cậu để huấn luyện thêm cho Lapras. Sau buổi học…

"Đó là toàn bộ kiến thức ta có về pokemon. Muốn giỏi được thì các cháu phải tự học thêm và tự rèn luyện bản thân." Solar kết luận.

"Vâng ạ!" Red và yellow đồng thanh. Nhưng Blue thì không. Cô bỗng cảm thấy mệt.

"Chị không sao chứ?" Yellow hỏi.

"Ừ thì…" blue bỗng cảm thấy nóng bừng lên. Dù biết là trời mùa hè rất nóng nhưng mà lần này khác. Cơn sốt bùng lên rồi Blue ngất đi trong chốc lát.

Blue đang mơ màng. Cô mơ thấy mình ở một nơi hoang vu, phía xa là tòa tháp kì lạ và cũng là nơi mà cô sợ nhất. Blue lùi lại mấy bước vì quang cảnh nơi đây thật đáng sợ dù cô đã quen với cơn ác mộng này rồi. Tối nào cô chả mơ thấy nó. Những khi cô phải đi ăn trộm kiếm sống rồi ngủ chui lủi ở những nới bẩn thỉu mà khó ai có thể mường tượn ra, cô thường mơ lại cơn ác mộng này. Nhưung khi đó, em cô, Silver luôn ở bên cô và động viên cô. Nhưng lần này khác. Em cô đang ở rất xa và cô chỉ có một mình. Blue cảm thấy rung mình vì điều đó. Rồi cô nhìn thấy loáng thoáng bóng người. Hình như đó là một người đàn ông đang đứng cạnh một người phụ nữ. Cô không nhìn rõ mặt họ vì hình ảnh họ chỉ lờ mờ.

"Blue! Con của ta…" giọng người đàn ông lạ kia vang lên và…nó thật thân quen. Lẽ nào…

"Cha!" Blue nhận ra giọng này và cô chạy lại chỗ hai cái bóng kia. Nhưng cô càng lại gang, hai hình bóng thân quen kia cũng mờ dần rồi bến mất trong làn sương.

"Cha ơi! Mẹ ơi! Hia người ở đâu!" Blue gọi lơn nhưng không ai trả lời cô cả. Rồi một ý nghĩ thoáng hiện trong đầu cô khiến cô cảm thấy sợ hãi.

"Cha! Mẹ!" Cô vừa chạy vừa gọi trong tuyệt vọng nhưung cũng chẳng ai trả lời cô cả. Rồi trên trời, bóng một con chim khổng lồ xà xuống. Blue hét toán lên và lấy tay ôm lấy đầu. Rồi cô tỉnh dậy, người ướt đầm đìa vì mồ hôi. Hình ảnh kinh hoàng kia vẫn còn hiện rõ.

"TỈnh rồi à?" Tiger đang đứng ngoài cửa với con Copeon của cậu.

"Ừ…" Blue ănmf xuống và cố trấn tĩnh rằng đó chỉ là mơ thôi. Nhưng tại sao cơn ác mộng lần này lại khác các lần trướ ả nhẽ nó là điềm báo.

"Cậu biết đấy…" Tiger ngồi xuống và đua cho cô cốc nước. ô yuoongs ừng ực hết bay cả cốc.

"…theo như nghiên cứu của tớ thì…" Tiger tiếp tục nói "Tỉ lệ một giấc mơ trùng với những gì xẩy ra trong tương lai là một phần tỉ. Nó cũng trùng với tỉ lệ người có khả năng ngoại cảm trên tổng số dân trên thế giới này."

"Sao cậu biết?" Blue ngạc nhiên khi Tiger biết quá rõ giấc mơ cảu cô.

"Trừ khi cậu bịt miệng lại và nằm trong phogn đông lạnh thì không ai là không biết cả đâu." Tiger nói "Cậu nhớ gia đình hả?"

"Ừ…" Blue nhắm mắt lại và cố nghỉ ngơi. Cơn sốt đã giảm nhưng cô vẫn cần nghỉ thêm.

"TỚ hiểu cái cảm giác ấy. Venus cũng hiểu mà. Cậu ấy lo cho cậu lắm đấy. Green mà biết chuyện thì cũng lo." Tiger đùa "mà lần sau nếu có bị đánh thì bảo tớ. Đùng có im lặng vậy." Tiger nói nghiêm túc rồi đi ra. Nhưng cậu đã đúng. Blue đã bị đánh không ít lần vì bán đồ giả và cũng mới chỉ hôm qua thôi, cô bị bọn du côn đánh cho tí chết. Nếu không dùng một chút phấn trang điểm và một chút thuốc thì cố chắc đã không giấu đưuọc những vết thâm vẫn còn nguyên từ trận đòn hôm qua. Thậm chí vết cắt câu dưới chân cô còn bị nhiễm trùng và khiến cô bị sốt thế này. Chí ít thì cô vẫn không sao vì vết thương đó đã được băng bó cẩn thận rồi. Cô đã giấu được cả Red lẫn Green. Nhưng Tiger thì biết cô quá rõ dù chỉ quen nhau mới vài hôm. Nhưng rồi cô chợt nhận ra Tiger để quên điện thoại ở chỗ cô. Ô cô nhặt nó lên nhưng bỗng nó đổ chuông. Có người gọi đến. Blue thì rất mệt vì trận ốm nên cô không muốn ra ngoài. Cô bèn nhấc máy.

"Tiger đấy à?" một giọng nói đàn ông vang lên đầu kia.

"Không ạ! Tiger hiện khong có đây! Cháu là Blue, bạn cậu ấy. Có gì chú cứ nhắn cháu. Cháu sẽ nói với cậu ấy lúc cậu ấy quay lại." Blue trả lời rành mạch.

"Blue ư…Là Blue đó sao…" Giọng nói bên kia đầu dây run run.

"Xin lỗi ai đấy ạ?" Blue hỏi.

"Là…là cha con đây mà!" Giong nói bên kia trả lời và Blue thực sự bị sốc. Cô lặng im một hồi rồi bỗng òa lên khóc. Cảm xúc cô như vỡ òa vào giây phút đó khi mà cô nghe thấy giọng cha mình. Nhưng rồi cô cũng tự trấn an đưuọc mình rằng đó chưa căhcs đã là thật.

"Cha ạ?" Cô bình tĩnh hỏi lại sau khi đã tạm dừng được nhưungx giọt nước mắt của mình.

"Ừ cha đây. Cha mẹ đã tìm con suốt tám năm nay rồi. không ngờ con lại quen cậu ấy." Giọng người đàn ông kia nói và cả ông không giấu nổi niềm xúc động.

"Cha mẹ rất vui khi biết con còn sống và bình an." Một giọng nói nữ vang lên bên kia.

"vâng…vâng ạ! Cha mẹ đang ở đâu? Để con đến tìm cha mẹ." Blue hỏi.

"Không cần đâu con! Hiện cha mẹ đang ở rất xa chỗ con. Hiện giờ cha mẹ chưa thể đến chỗ con được nhưng…cha mẹ hứa rằng sẽ đến tìm con ngay khi có thể." Người kia nói "Chúc con sống tốt!" nói rồi, người kia cúp máy.

"khoan đã! Cha…" Blue định hỏi thêm nhưng đầu day kia đã cúp máy. Cô ngồ tjupj xuống, lưng tựa vào tường. Nước mắt cô lại chảy thành dòng. Cô quá hạnh phúc vì cha mình gọi. Tay cô nắm chặt chiếc điện thoại. Rồi cô gọi lại nhưng máy bận. Cô ngồi im một lúc rồi gọi lại lần nữa nhưng máy bận…

"Thế có hơi quá không?" Venus đang đứng bên cạnh Tiger ở cổng "Cậu tạo cho cố ấy một ảo mộng rằng cha mẹ cô ấy biết cô ấy đang ở đâu hả. nếu cô ấy biết sự thật thì sẽ thế nào đây?"

"Thì…" Tiger ném cái sim mà cậu vừa dùng để gọi đi và lắp cái khác vào "Tớ không thất hứa với ai bao giờ." Cậu vười và nhắn một tin nhắn. Ngay lập tức có tin phản hồi: "Ok!"

"Mà cậu giả giọng tốt đấy!" Venus cười.

"Anh tớ là ảo thuật gia cảu hội con mắt mà. Một trong nhưungx người giỏi nhất đấy." Tiger cười "Mà sao mai chúng ta không đấu thử nhỉ? Tớ thấy cậu cũng mạnh lắm đấy chứ."

"TỚ chờ cậu này cảu cậu từ lâu rồi." Venus cười.


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 9: Vs Venus.

Lúc đó là nửa đêm khi mà cả nhóm đang ngủ tại nhà Solar thì có một người không ngủ. Blue vẫn còn thức và cô đã thức gần trắng đêm rồi. Cô không ngủ nổi khi mà cái ý nghĩ rằng gia đình mình còn sống cứ cuốn tâm trí cô. Cô trằn trọc một lúc. Tiến đồng hồ cứ chậm chậm kêu. Một giờ, rồi hai giờ, ba giò. Blue không thể nào ngủ nổi. Cuồi cùng, cô quyết định dậy và đi ra ngoài cho thoải mái tấm trí. Cô lồm cồm bò dậy và cố không đánh thức ai dâij. Cô trườn nhẹ qua người Yellow rồi đi ra phía cửa. Căn nhà của Solar được thiết kế theo kiểu cổ truyền nên của người nhật. Blue đi ra ngoài và đi bộ dọc hành lang gỗ. Cô đi dọc về phía trái nhà đông và ngồi ở bậc thềm một lúc. Bỗng cô nghe thấy tiếng như là tiếng người nói. Blue thấy ngạcnhieen.

'Chả lẽ còn có người thức khuya hơn cả mình sao?' Cô nghĩ thầm rồi mò đi. Cô lặng lẽ tiến về phái có tiếng người và nấp tại một góc tối. Cô nấp trong góc, nhìn ra bên ngoài xem ai đang nói. Nhưng rồi cô vội bịt miệng mình lại để tránh thốt ra một tiếng kêu kinh ngạc. Venus đang đứng đó, nói truyện với một kẻ mà cô biết rất rõ. Đó chính là tên mặt nạ băng đã bắt cóc cô hồi nhỏ.

"Sư phụ…" Venu định hỏi "Ngừoi định còn làm gì nữa! Người đã nghe theo tên đó quá nhiều rồi."

"Ta xin lỗi, Venus ạ." Kẻ đeo ămtj nạ băng nói một cách ân cần đến lạ lùng "Sắp tới ta sẽ phải làm thêm một việc cho hắn nữa.Và việc đó cực kì quan trọng. Ta muốn mấy đứa không được phép ngăn ta. Nếu mấy đưuá cứ quyết tâm chặn ta thì ta không nể tình sư đò đâu."

"Không được! Sư phụ không được nghe theo lời sắp đặt của tên đó. Ngài đã lamf con rối của hắn quá lâu rồi." Venus cãi.

"Con không hiểu đâu. Ta làm tất cả là vì mấy đứa thôi." Kẻ đeo mặt nạ nói "Nhiệm vụ này là cái cuối cùng rồi. Nếu ta thành công thì mấy đứa sẽ được tự do an toàn. Cả hai đứa kia nó. Con phải chăm sóc chúng thật tốt đấy."

"Nhưng lỡ lần này sư phụ thất bại và mất mạng thì sao?" Venus cãi "Chẳng phải tên tuổi của người sẽ bị bôi nhọ, bị phỉ bang, chửi rủa mãi mãi sao?"

"Không quan trọng! Ta có thể làm tất cả để mấy đứa được bình yên." Tên mặt nạ cười "Đứng có dại dột đi báo thù cho ta. Tên đó không phải là con người nữa rồi. Hắn quá mạnh với mấy đứa."

"Con không quan tâm hắn mạnh cỡ nào. Nhưung con sẽ chỉ nghe sư phụ và đứng ngoài truyện này thôi. Còn báo thù thì bọn con chắc chắn sẽ làm." Venus nghiến răng "Hắn đã cướp mất gia đình con thì kể cả sư phụ có thành công thì con cũng sớm báo thù thôi."

"Con có vẻ quyết tam nhỉ.Nhưung thế thì cũng chỉ chuốc lấy cái chết thôi." Tên ămtj nạ cười "Nếu muốn tính truỵen báo thù thì tìm thẳng Neo về đây rồi hang tính."

Nói rồi, tên mặt nạ băng bay đi trên một con chim khổng lồ với bộ lông bạc lóng lnahjs dưới ánh trăng, để lại Venus đứng một mình. Blue thì đứng chết lặng.

'Hắn lại định làm gì? Venus gọi hắn là sư phụ nhưung cậu ta đâu phải một đứa bé đeo mặt nạ? Và tại sao lại báo thù?...' Hàng ngàn câu hỏi hiện lên trong đầu Blue nhưung cô không tài nào giải nổi. Bỗng cô sơ xẩy và dẫm phải một cành củi khô đến cạnh một cái.

"Ai đó?" Venus đã phát hiện ra có người.Cậu hỏi lớn và tiến lại gần chỗ Blue.

'Toi rồi!' Blue nghĩ và đứng chết lặng. Bỗn một bàn tay khỏe mạnh khéo cô và ngay lập tức đánh thuốc mê cô. Blue ngất đi và không biết gì cả.

Về phái Venus, cậu tiến lại gần chỗ nấp cảu Blue. Bỗng Tiger nhảy ra và đối mặt cậu.

"Giải thích đi Venus!" Tiger nói "Thế là thế nào? Đừng tưởng tớ không biết gì cả."

"Cậu nghe hết rồi à?" Venus cừơi nhạt "vậy thì có lẽ hôm nay tớ không thể để cậu đi được rồi." cậu cười một cách đầy ma quái và độc ác. Vẻ mặt cảu Venus lộ rõ hình dáng cảu một con sói đang đói ăn. Và ánh trăng chiếu lên câụ nhưng cái bóng trên mặt đất là cảu một người sói chứ không phải của con người nữa.

"Cậu có nhiều điều cần giải thích với Blue đấy." Tiger cười "Kể cả việc cậu là con của một người và ma sói nữa. Mang dòng máu của ma sói chắc chẳng vui vẻ gì nhỉ."

Câu nói của Tiger khiến Venus chết lặng. Tiger biết về cậu và sự tồn tại cảu cả giống loài của cậu.

"Được rồi…cậu muốn gì?" Venus nghiến răng lần nữa.

"Không gì cả. Ai cũng có bí mậtc ả thôi."Tiger cười giảng hòa "Tớ muốn đấu một trận ra trò và đặt cược."

"THôi được!" Venus cũng cười "Đấu thì đấu! Togekiss!" Venus thả Togekiss ra và con pokemon chim trắng lơ lửng trước mặt cậu.

"Chơi thôi!" Tiger thả Primeape ra.

"Chon khôn thế" venus cười "Tấn công nó đi! Moon blast!"

Togekiss nhận lệnh và nạp một quả cầu trắng hông trên đầu bằng ánh tră ăng đang tăng sức mạnh cho đòn tấn công.

"Áp sát!" Tiegr ra lệnh và con Primeape chạy ngay về phái Togekiss. RỒi nó nhảy thẳng lên và tiếp cận Togekiss.

"Tấn công!" Venus ra lệnh.

Togekiss bắn viên năng lượng thật mạnh. ĐÒn Moon blast bay thẳng về phía Primeape.

"Cobra strike!" Tiger ra lệnh.

Người Primeape sáng lóa lên. Và nó biến ngược trở về thành Copeon. ĐÓ là một cái bẫy. Người Copeon cứng lại, bộ lông hóa thép. Hai nanh độc thò ra cùng với cái đuôi sắc nhọn đánh thẳng. Copeon trông rất giống Eevee nhưung nó mang hệ độc-siêu linh nên kháng được Moon blast. Nó lao vào quả cầu mà Togekiss bắn ra. ĐÒn đánh Cobra strike bằng đuôi của Copeon xé tung quả cầu và rồi, nó cắn thẳng vào cổ Togekiss. Một đòn đánh quá mạnh khiến Togekiss bị thương nặng và bị nhiễm độc.Nó bay lảo đảo.

"Đổi! Magnezone!" Venus thu hồi Togekiss và tung vào Magnezone. Magnezone kháng độc rất tốt nưhung nó lại chậm và bị động. Mà Venus cũng đang ở thế bị động bới Tiger ngay lập tức chiếm thế và áp đặt trận đấu khiến cậu không kịp trở tay. Nhìn thấy Magnezone, Tiger đã sắn sàng đổi pokemon.

"Magnezone! Đánh!" Venus ra lệnh.

"Đổi! Nidoking!" Tiger ngay lập tức thu hồi Copeon và tung vào sân Nidoking.

"Magnet rise!" Venus bây giừo mới ra lệnh chính.

"Cái gì…" Tiger coi như toi. Venus đã lừa được cậu bằng câu lệnh quyết đoán. Cậu ta không đánh mà để Magnezone dùng Magnet rise. Giờ thì đòn đánh đất của Nidoking bị vô hiệu hóa. Tiger vùa đánh mất thế chủ động vào tay Venus. Nhưung Magnezone vẫn chậm hơn nên Venus khó làng áp đặt được thế trận.

"Magnezone! Hyper beam!" Venus hét lên

"Nidoking! Brick break!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Nidoking lao vào Magnezone và đánh thẳng. Nó căhtj thật mạnh vào người Magnezone. Một cú đánh cực mạnh và chính xá ưng Magnezone quá cứng khiến cho Nidoking bị thương nặng.Và dường như nó đã có thể đánh trước khi Nidoking kịp đánh nhưung nó lại chọn chịu đòn của Nidoking rồi mới đánh. Tại sao ư? Magnezone ngay lập tức bắn thẳng chùm tia hủy diệt vào ngay chings giữa bụng của Nidoking khiến con Pokemon to khỏe bị hạ ngay lập tức. Đó là một đòn đánh mạnh kinh khủng và khoảng cách là quá gần để mà đánh trượt. Sức mạnh kinh khủng đó đến từ ability analytic của chính Magnezone. ĐÓ là lí do vì sao nó chờ. Tiger bị đẩy vào thế bị động hoàn toàn.

"Đổi! Primeape!" Tiger thu hồi Nidoking lại và tung ra sân Primeape thật. Trong nhà, Solar đang ngồi cạnh cửa sổ xem.

"Mach Punch! Lần này tui không bị lừa đâu!" Tiger nói.

"Kinh nghiệm có thể khiến cậu thua đấy!" Venus cừoi và ngay lập tức thu hồi Magnezone. Cậu tung ra sân Vileplume và Mach punch của Primeape không thật sự gay nhiều thương tích cho Vileplume. Primeape nhảy lại vài bước.

"HỪ…" Tiger lại đóan sai "Có lẽ mình nên đi kiểm tra IQ lại." câu lẩm bẩm.

"Tấm công! Petal Blizzard!" Venus ra lệnh. Vileplume ngay lập tức tạo ra một cơn bão tuyết cánh hoa. Primeape bị che tầm nhìn khá nhiều. Nhưng nó khôgn nao núng.

"Over heat!" Tiger hét lên. Con Primeape của cậu tụ ănng lượng và phóng ra một cứ nóng hủy diệt về phía Vileplume. ĐÒn đánh không quá mạnh nhưng nó khiến Vileplume phải tự ngừng cơn bão tuyết lại.

"Nhanh lên! Tấn côn bằng Sludge wave!" Tiger ra lệnh nhưng Vileplume đã bị nao núng do đàn đánh over heat. Và Primeape lao vào và chảm Vileplume bằng đòn Fire punch. Một nhát thôi là đủ khiến Vileplume bất tỉnh.

"không ngờ Primeape lại biết đòn đó… Ra nào Milotic!" Venus thả Milotic ra "Toxic!" cậu ra lệnh. Giừo thì Venus lại bị động.

"ĐỔi! Raichu!" Tiger thay Primeape ra và cho Raichu vào.

Nhưng nó vàu vào sân thì bị dính độc nặng. Chủ yếu là do Nidoking, con pokemon duy nhất kháng độc đã chết nên cậu mới tung Raichu và ưung việc Raichu bị dính độc ép buộc Tiger phải kết thúc nhanh trận đấu nếu không muốn bị mất thêm lính.

"Thunder bolt!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Light screen!" Venus ra lênhk. Milotic dù chậm hơn nhưung vì Raichu đac bị động và nên Milotic nhanh chân hơn dùng được Light screen. Raichu phóng ra một luồng điện rất mạnh đánh trúng Milotic. Nhưng vì tác dụng cảu Light screen cộng với việc khả năng phòng ngự từ xa cực tốt của Milotic nên đòn đánh chỉ làm Milotic mất một phần ba máu là cùng.

"Recover!" Venus ra lệnh.

"Volt switch!" Tiger hét lên. Trong khi mà Milotic dùng Recover, Raichu đánh nó bằngVolt switch. ĐÒn đánh yếu hơn trước và Raichu bị đẩy vào bóng. Tiger biết rằng với Light screen, Raichu chỉ làm Milotic mất một phần ba máu trong khi mà recover hồi đến một nửa máu, câu giờ kiểu đó thì Raichu sẽ chết vì độc. Cậu đổi ra Lapras. Với ancient armor, Lapras không sợ độc hay bất kì thứ gì làm nó mất sức mà không phải đòn tấn công.

"Nước đấu nước à?" Venus cười "Hydreigon!" Venus đổi ra Hydreigon và cậu định dùng rồng để trị băng ư. Thật kì lạ.

"Tấn công đi! Ice beam!" Tiger ra lệnh. Lapras tấn công với chiêu thức Ice beam và đánh thẳng vào Hydreigon. Nhưng con rồng kia né được đòn đánh.

"Khá lắm! Ice beam thêm một lần nữa!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Focus blast!" Venus ra lệnh một cách quyết đoán.

Hydreigon bắn ra một quả cầu ăng lượng cực mạnh về phái Lapras. Nhưng Lapras cũng kịp trả đòn bằng ice beam trước khi nó hoàn toàn bị đo ván bằng chiêu Focus Blast. Lapras ngất còn Hydreigon hoàn toàn bị đóng băng bởi đòn đánh kia.

"Khỉ thật! Đổi! Magmortar!" Venus tung con Magmortar kì lạ vào sân. Hai cánh tay lực lưỡng của Magmortar rút hai khẩu súng ngắn trên lưng ra và hai khẩu đại bác nó vác trên vai cũng bắt đầu bùng cháy. Nó chĩa súng về phía Tiger.

"Đổi! Arcanine!" Tiger đổi ra Arcanine "Stone edge!"

"Rock blast!" Venus ra lệnh

Magmortar chĩa súng về phía con Arcanine và bắn. Nó bắn ra bón viên đá lớn về phía Arcanine. Arcanine tránh được viên đá thứ nhất, hai bà nhưung lại bị viên đá cuối cùng đánh trúng. Arcanine bị choáng và đánh trượt Magmortar rồi tự làm mình bị thương.

"Trời ơi Arcanine!" Tiger vỗ đầu "Nguy rồi! Nguy to rồi." Bên trong bóng, Raichu bị dính độc quá nặng và không còn đủ sức nữa. Cậu chỉ còn Primeape với không hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh avf Copeon còn nguyên sức nhưung không đủ mạnh để chiến tiếp. Bên phái Venus, Ngoài Magmortar còn nguyên sức thì cậu còn Hydreigon bị đóng băng, Togekiss cũng không còn sức mà đánh tiếp vì độc từ đòn Cobra strike, Magnezone còn một chút sức nhưung không còn đủ nhanh để đánh và Milotic bị thương nhẹ.

"Magma burster!" Venus ra lênhj. Magmortar chĩa súng và bắn ra hai quả cầu hay chính xác là hai viên đạn nổ làm từ dung nham trong người nó. Arcanine mãi mới lấy lại được sự tỉnh táo thì lại bị đốt bỏng và bị thương nặng bởi đòn đánh kia. Nó nổi điên.

"Đổi đi Arcanine!" Tiger lấy bóng ra định thu hồi Arcanine nhưng con Pokemon lắc đầu. Rồi nó gầm lên và lao thẳng về phía Magmortar.

"Dừng lại! ĐƯungf có ngu!" Tiger vội hét lên.

"Cẩn thận đó! Rock blast!" Venus ra lệnh.

Magmortar bắn ra bốn viên đá một lần nữa. Nhưung Arcanine bỗng trở lên mạnh một cách kinh hoàng. Dường như chính ánh trăng mờ ảo cùng với bóng tối đang tiếp sức cho nó. Nó phóng ra một ngọn lửa kinh hoàng màu xanh dương và nó mạnh đến nỗi đẩy ngược lại toàn bộ đống đá của Magmortar. Magmortar bị dìm trong biển lửa cảu Arcanine và bị chính đá của mình làm bị thương. Khi Arcanine dừng lại, Magmortar đã bất tỉnh. Nhưung Arcanine cũng kiệt sức. Tiger thu hổi nó về còn Venus thì vẫn há hốc mồm. Solar cũng vụt đứng dậy.

"Chả nhẽ Long đã nói đúng? Darkanine sắp được tái sinh? Chẳng lẽ số phận đã đua nó đến với chính cậu con trai của cậu ta sao?" Solar lẩm bẩm "Số phận thật là một thứ kì lạ."

"Cái gì thế?" Venus há hốc mồm hỏi.

"Không biết…" Tiger cũng vẫn còn sốc.

"Thôi tớ chịu thua." Venus nói.

"Sao thua sớm thế?" Tiger ngạc nhiên hơn.

"Cả Togekiss và Magnezone đều đã kiệt sứ úng còn không chịu nổi một đòn mach punch. Còn Milotic không có chiêu gì để đánh Copeon và Primeape cả. TỚ thua rồi." Venus dơ hai tay lên.

"Ừ thì thôi!" Tiger cười "Đúng như thỏa thuận.Cậu pahir giữ bí mật của tớ và làm một việc tớ yêu cầu."

"Tớ đâu nhớ là có phần làm việc đâu?" Venus đùa.

"Tớ sẽ giữu bí mật cho cậu với điều kiện cậu ăn bữa sáng do tớ nấu." Tiger đùa.

"Ừ" Venus cừoi rồi hia ngừoii đi vào trong. Blue thì vì liều thuốc ngủ của Tiger đang nằm ngáy trong phòng rồi. Còn Solar, ông ngồi lại một lúc.

"Darkanine…chúng ta sắp tái ngộ rồi." Ông vuốt ve con Eevee đang nằm ngủ bên cạnh.


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto.

Chapter 10.

"Ư…" Blue tỉnh dậy sau một giấc ngủ sâu. Cô mở ămts ra và nhind quanh thid thấy mỗi Tiger đang ngồi vắt vẻo trên bệ cửa sổ và đanh nghịch cái laptop của cậu. Bên cạnh cậu, trên cái bàn là cái Pokedex mới của giáo sư nhưng nó bị tháo tung hết cả ra.

"Dậy rồi à?" Tiger hỏi, mắt vẫn gián chặ vào cái máy tính.

"Ừm…mà Tiger-kun đang làm gì cái máy tính vâyh?" Blue ngồi dậy "Và cái Pokedex bị làm sao mà lại tháo tung ra thế kia?"

"À thì…Ăn cháo đi kẻo nó nguội!" Tiger chỉ bát cháo trên bàn và rõ ràng là đánh trống lảng.

"Ừ nhưng…" Blue với lấy bát cháo và đặt nó trước mặt cô "Mà…" cô định hỏi gì thêm nhưng thấy Venus đến nên thôi. Venus bước vào,mặt vui vẻ.

"Sao rồi?" Venus hỏi cô.

"Tớ khỏe hơn rồi." Blue gượng cười.

"Vậy thò ổn rồi. Thấy Tiger bảo tối qua cậu lên cơn sốt nên tớ hơi lo thôi." Venus ngồi dậy ra chỗ Tiger "Cũng vì thế mà bọn tớ đấu một trận ra trò đấy." cậu nói hồn nhiên và rõ ràng Venus không biết rằng Blue mới là người đầu tiên chứng kiến và cô đã biết gần hết.

'Chả nhẽ Tiger-kun lại…' Cô nghĩ thầm.

"Ê! Cái Pokedex quý báu thế nào rùi?" Venus hỏi.

"Ờ thì…tháo ra xong tớ không biết lắp lại thế nào nên đành chịu thôi." Tiger cười khì.

"Cái gì?" Blue ngạc nhiên "Cậu tháo tung cái Pokedex ra á, Tiger-kun?"

"ừ! Tháo xong không biết lắp lại thế nào." Tiger cười thành tiếng "Tớ tính lắp lại cái mới cho vui thôi."

"Hì! Cậu đúng là đồ phá hoại, Tiger-kun à." Blue đùa và ngồi xuống.

…trong khi ba người đang nói truyện vui vẻ, Red đang đi do thám lại núi mặt trăng cùng với Solar. Solar vừa đi vừa giải thích về Pokemon cho Red và cũng là để kiểm tra lại thực lực của cậu luôn. Thế là hai người vừa đi vừa ói truyện và chủ yếu là Solar giảng bài thì đúng hơn.

"Trong lĩnh vucj huấn luyện pokemon, có nhưungx thứ cháu rất cần phải luyện tập cho chúng. Ta hay chia chúng ra làm sáu thứ để luyện tập và ghi nhớ nhanh hơn." Solar vỗ ngực "Đó là điểm kĩ năng. Nó cũng gần giống chỉ số tần công phòng ngự nhưng mà chúng có tác dụng khác nhau."

"Dạ?" Red cảm thấy khó hiểu vì trong kiến thức pokemon mà cậu tích lũy thì chẳng có thứ gì nghe giống thế cả.

"Ta chia chúng thành sáu loại: Sức mạnh(Power); Thể lực(Stamina); Kĩ thuật(Skill); Phản ứng(Reaction); Độ chính xác(Accuracy) và Kinh nghiệm(Experience). Về căn bản là nó không giống hay đúng ra là khác hoàn toàn với những kĩ ănng huấn luyện bình thường."

"Chúng có tác dụng gì ạ?" Red hỏi.

"Sức mạnh là chỉ số lien quan đến đòn đánh, xem đòn đánh mnahj đến đâu và gây sát thương đến đâu. Một con pokemon có sức mạnh tối đa thì đòn đánh sẽ mạnh hởnaats nhiều. Thể lực lại là chỉ sổ cho thấy khả năng phòng ngự cũng như chịu đòn của pokemon cháu. Kĩ thuật lại cho thấy khả năng né đòn và tấn công của pokemon. Một con pokemon có kĩ năng cao có thể sử dụng đến hai ba chiêu thức trong một lượt đấu mà không gấy mất thời gian. Phản ứng lại đánh giá khả năng phán đoán, đọc tình huống và lựa chon cũng như điều khiển của pokemon, đặc biệt là pokemon nắm vai trò đội trưởng trong đội. Như con Pika của cháu có tốc đọ phán đoán và phản ứng tình huống rất nhanh một phaanf cũng vì tốc độ của nó vốn nhanh. Nhưng ta tin nếu cháu luyện thêm, nó có thể còn nhanh hơn nữa và thừa khả năng lãnh đội cả đội hình của cháu khi cháu không có ở đó. Còn đooj chính xác dánh giá hiệu quả đòn đánh của pokemon. Nó cũng tăng thêm khả năng đánh vào điểm yếu và chỗ hiểm của đối phương lên rất nhiều. Cònkinh nghiệm lại chỉ tănng cường cho pokemon thêm khả năng phán đoán nhưung nó rất quan trọng đấy." Áolar cuối cùng cũng kết thúc bài giảng trên đường đi.

Lúc đó, ờ nhà Solar…

"cậu ra đây làm gì?" Tiger hỏi khi thấy cô bạn Blue ra ngồi hóng gió ở ngoài hiên.

"Sao? Có vấn đề gì sao Tiger-kun?" Blue hỏi và ngả người xuống ghế.

"Không sao đâu!" Venus kéo Tiger lại "Bắt đầu đi! Bữa sáng cảu cậu đã nhốt tớ trong nhà vệ sinh cả buổi rồi nên tớ không muốn lãng phí thêm tí thời gian nào đâu."

"Em giúp gì được không?" Yellow cũng vừa đến và hôm nay, cô không đội mũ và để lộ cái đuôi ngựa xinh xắn.

"Em là…nữ à?" Venus ngạc nhiên.

"Em có thể giúp bằng việc đội mũ lên đấy!"Tiger đùa "Còn về chuyện nam hay nữ thì…cái này không nên để Red biết. Để cậu ta tự khám phá hay hơn."

"Đúng đấy! Mà Red ngốc lắm nên nó sẽ thành truyện hài thôi." Blue châm biếm và nằm dài trên cái ghế gỗ ở hiên.

"Vâng…" Yellow chỉ bẽn lẽn đi mất.

"Sao đây? Bắt đầu chứ?" Tiger hỏi.

"Ừ! Magmortar! Gọi cả đội lại đây!" Venus gọi lớn.

Sau chục giây, Magmortar dẫn tất cả pokemon của Venus đến. Togekiss, Magnezone, Milotic, Hydreigon, Vileplume và Magmortar xếp thành hàng ngay ngắn.

"Được rồi đấy!"Tiger lôi ra mấy cuốn sách mà Solar đưa "Đống sách này sẽ giúp ích cho cậu. Còn tớ sẽ làm theo cách của tớ. Để xem ai thắng vụ này." Tiger cười.

"Được rồi! Cậu chọn đấy nha!" Venus lấy đống sách từ tay Tiger.

"Bắt đầu nào!"

Thế là hai người, mỗi người một nới mà luyện tập pokemon của họ.

"Magmortar! Tớ muốn cậu tập thể lực. Magnezone sẽ tập bài tập phán đoán với Togekiss! Đổi vai nhau và đứng có làm đồng đội bị thương! Vileplume chạy đi! Sức chịu đựng của cậu còn yếu lắm. Milotic ra đấu tập và luyện khả năng phong ngự với Hydreigon…" Venus phổ biến trong khi Tiger…

"Tất cả chạy quanh nhà mừơi vòng rồi vào nghỉ chuẩn bị ăn trưa.!" Nói xong cậu đi vào nhà và ngồi ôm laptop tiếp.

"Ê! Cậu làm gì thế hả! Tưởng cậu bảo tập chung mà." Venus gắt.

"À thì…bài tập của tớ có mỗi thế thôi. Hôm qua bọn tớ làm hơi quá sức rồi nên hôm nay nghỉ." Tiger cuòi và đi vào trong.

"Đợi tớ với tiger-kun!" Blue lết cái thân thể đang ốm ănngj vào trong nhà.

"Yellow đang nấu bữa trưa à?" Tiger vừa hỏi vừa bật máy lên.

"Vâng ạ." Yellow nói vạng ra. Cô bé đang nấu bữa trưa cho cả nhóm.

"Nó quý cậu nhỉ?" Blue lại nằm dài trên thảm và nghỉ ngơi.

"Ờ…" Tiger trả lời vu vo và mắt cứ gián vào màn hình máy tinh.

"Cái gì thể?" Blue ngóc đầu dậy và ngo qua chỗ Tiger. Trên màn hình là một bức ảnh chụp bầu trời đêm đầy sao.

"Có gì đâu mà cậu nhìn?" Blue hỏi.

"Có đấy!" Tiegr chỉ tay vào một chỗ trên ảnh. Kì lạ nhất là trong khi cả tấm ánh chụp trời đêm này kín sao thì có duy nhất một chỗ là tối đen. Cứ như có một thứ gì đó nuốt hết cái ngôi sao và để lại cái lỗ này vậy. Blue bắt đầu cảm thấy hứn thú. Cô ngồi dậy avf nhìn rất kĩ vào chỗ tối kì lạ trên ảnh này. Nhưng Tiger lại mở tấm ảnh kế bên. Nó cũng chụp bầu trời đêm đầy sao và vẫn cái lỗ đó. ở cùng một chỗ trên trời, cái lỗ kì lạ kia vẫn cứ tồn tại. Nhưung rồi cái máy kêu bíp một cái và Tiger ngay lập tức mở cái tệp mà cậu vừa nhận. Nó là một file đã bị mã hóa thành nhiều đoạn mã rời rạc và lại còn bị khóa.

"Cậu mở được khóa này không?" Tiger đùa và chỉ vào cái tệp kì lạ trên màn hình.

"Khóa sắt thì còn được chứ cái này thì…" Blue nhún vai.

"A…" Tiger nhận thấy máy mình đang có cuộc gọi đến. Cậu kết nối nó với cái máy tính và hình ảnh một người thanh niên hiện lên. Đó là một thanh niên tầm hai tư tuổi, mái tóc dựng ngược lên trông giống Goku cùng với đôi mắt đỏ và một khuôn mặt có phần hóm hỉnh và vui vẻ.

"Sao? Lại thó được cái gì từ NASA à?" anh chàng thanh niên kia vừa hỏi vừa cười "mà ai kia?" anh ấy đã nhìn thấy ămtj Blue.

"Bạn em… Mà anh vẫn thao dõi máy tính em à anh Kin?" Tiger có vẻ khó chịu.

"À mà…" anh Kin cảu Tiger định nói gì thêm thì một thanh niên khác xen vào. ĐÓ cũng là một anh chàng vớikhuoon mặt hóm hỉnh nhưng khuôn mặt lại thể hiện một nét thiên tài hiếm có cùng với mái tóc nâu chải gọn gàng và đôi mắt nâu xám vẻ hài hước.

"Ê Tiger có bạn gái kìa!" Anh ấy cười đùa và khiến Blue ngượng chín mặt Cô vội vàng lẻn đi.

"Mấy anh còn chuyện gì nói không hay để em cúp máy!" Tiger giận giữ định hập máy lại.

"THôi thôi! Tech đùa thôi mà Tiger." Kin cố giảng hòa "À mà cái tệp em vừa tải đấy, cách đây một tuần cũng có một máy tính tải tệp ấy về.Anh dò được vị trí và nó khá gần chỗ nhóc đấy. Để mắt giúm anh nha."

"À mà anh mã hóa được một phần và có cái tiêu đề sau: Deoxys project. Nếu anh tìm thấy gì sẽ báo tiếp sau. Giờ thì bye! Cô bạn gái của em có vể vội đấy!" Tech tắt phụt phát cái máy và ngắt luôn lien lạc.

"Ai vậy?" Blue hỏi.

"À thì…anh tớ ấy mà.Mấy anh ở D.K hay chính xác ra là đội trưởng và chuyên viên máy tính và công nghệ tại chỗ tớ." Tiger gập máy lại "Deoxys. Project…" cậu lẩm bẩm.

"Thôi đi ăn thôi! Yellow xong rồi kìa!" Blue nói.

"Ừ tì đi!" Tiger đứng dậy và đi theo.

Trên núi…

"Lại thua rồi! Cháu không ngờ ong vẫn giữ được phong độ sau ngần ấy năm đấy." Red than phục.

"Ừ." Solar chỉ cười.Đúng cạnh ông lúc đó là một đàn Eevee vói đủ hình dạng. Eevee, Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon và Leafeon. Solar không dùng Sylveon.

"Mà ta có cái này cho cháu." Solar lấy ra một quả Pokeball. Red nhìn vào trong.

"Gible?" Red ngạc nhiên về con pokemon mới.

"Chúc mừng cháu có thêm thành viên mới. Còn giừ về thôi." Solar kéo Red dậy và cả hai đi về.


	11. Chapter 11

Pokemonlegendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 11.

Sau hơn bốn ngày ở trọ tại nhà Solar, nhóm Tiger cuối cùng cũng cia tay Solar và Venus để tiếp tục cuộc hành trình. HỌ đang dừng chân tại đường số bốn để nghỉ ngơi đồng thời để Tiger dành thời gian huấn luyện thêm cho pokemon. Giờ thì cậu đang ngồi nghỉ trong khi lũ pokemon tự tập theo đúng những gì cậu bảo. Cậu chỉ ngồi và ngắm nghía lũ pokemon tự tập.

"Hừn…có lẽ cần thêm chút động lực." Tiger vừa lẩm bẩm vừa uống chai nước tăng lực.

"Hay Tiger-kun!" bLue nhí nhảnh gọi. Cái giọng trẻ con không nhầm vào đâu đưuọc dội vào tai cậu khiến Tiger lạnh hết cả sống lưng.

"Sao…sao thế?" Cậu quay lại.

"Cậu cho tớ mượn viên Evol-soul stone được không?" Blue hỏi, vẻ mặt van nài "TỚ chỉ mượn vài phút xong tớ trả ngay ấy mà."

"Tớ thig không sao nhưng..." Tiger ngập ngừng.

"Cái viên đá gì gì đó ấy hả? Tớ đem trả bảo tàng rồi" Red thản nhiên chen ngang.

"Vậy à." Mặt Blue xịu xuống nhưung rồi lại tươi tỉnh ngay được "Thế cậu cho tớ mượn viên môn stone cảu cậu được không?" Blue túm lấy Red và van nài.

"Không…không được…" Red lí nhí.

"ĐI mà! TỚ không lấy trộm đâu mà lo!" Blue cứ túm lấy Red và nài nỉ.

"Hi hi! Tội anh Red quá." Yellow ngồi cạnh Tiger và cười.

"CÓ gì đâu! Cậu ta còn khá hơn anh." Tiger cay đắng và quay đi.

"Nhưung tớ đâu có mang nó theo!" Red hét lên và cố thoát khỏi tay Blue.

"ĐI mà! Tớ biết là cậu mang. TỚ chỉ muốn tiến hóa Nidorina lên thành Nidoking thôi!" Blue vừa nói vừa cù Red khiến cậu cừoi lăn lôn trên mặt đất mà không sao chống nổi.

"THôi-thôi! Tớ nói thật mà! Tớ đâu có mang!" Red cười lăn lộn và cố thoát ra.

"Thế thì hôm nay tớ không tha cho cậu được!" Blue hét lên và con Nidorina cũng nhảy vào cù Red khiến cậu không tài nào thoát ra nổi.

"Ha ha ha! VUi nhỉ?" Yellow cười nghiêng ngả khi thấy Red lăn lôn trên mặt đất.

"Ừ thì…may cho nah rồi đây…Này này! Dừng lại ngay!" Tiger vội vàng lao tới chỗ Pokemon của cậu khi thấy Primeape định nhảy vào choảng nhau với Nidoking. Hia conpokemon rõ ràng định đánh nhau. Raichu và Arcannine vội lôi Primeape ra chỗ khác trong khi Tiger và Lapras lôi Nidoking ra.

"Hai đứa dứng lại ngay!" Tiger quát pokemon của cậu khiến cả Blue lấn Red đều dứng lại và trố mắt nhìn. Con Primeape nổi tiếng nóng tính đã định đánh nhau với Nidoking trong khi con pokemon khổng lồ kia cũng không vừa khi đã hất cá vào mặt Primeape và khiến mọi thứ tồi tệ hơn. Tiger đứng giữa hai pokemon và lườm chúng.

"Ai cho hi người đánh nhau ở đây?" Tiger hỏi, giọng giận giữ và ồm như tiếng sấm vậy. Con Primeape vẫn còn khá tức và nó bực mình bỏ đi. Nidoking cũng chẳng nói chẳng rằng gì, bỏ ra một góc và ngồi thu lu tại đó.

"Có vẻ không ổn…" Red lẩm bẩm và nồi dậy.

"Chậc! ĐỒng đội mà đánh nhau thế này thì…Tiger cần chấn chỉnh lại ngay. Tớ nghi cậu ấy sẽ phải loại bớt một con ra nếu hai con không làm hòa ngay đấy." Blue nói. Cô tưởng rằng chỉ Red và Yellow nghe thấy lời cô nhưng thật ra, cô nói to đến nỗi cả con Nidoking ngồi gần đó còn nghe thấy. Tiger thì ngồi trầm ngâm một mình. Con Nidoking quay lại nhìn cậu và con Primeape. Primeape vẫn đang rất tức và nó đấm cái cây gần đó rầm rầm. Arcanine thì ngồi im lặng bên cạnh Tiger cùng với Raichu và Lapras. Con Nidoking quan sát họ một hồi rồi lẳng lặng bỏ đi không nói một lời nào cả.

"Ê Tiger…" Red lay vai cậu "Con Nidoking của cậu…nó đi rồi kìa. Cậu không ngăn nó lại à?"

"Cứ để kệ nó đi." Tiger thở dài "TỚ sẽ đi tìm nó khi nào nó thấy khá hơn."

"Mà chuyện gì cảy ra vậy?" Blue tò mò hỏi.

"Con Nidoking vốn đã tập không tốt và chăm chỉ rồi." Yellow lặng ngồi xuống "Nó nghịch ngợm và không chịu tập. Đã thế lại còn làm phiền Primeape khi nó đang tập luyện và true tức Primeape. Primeape vốn nóng tính lên hai con mới đánh nhau." Yellow thở dài.

"Thế thì lỗi là do con Nidoking rồi." Red than "Có lẽ vậy. Nhưung mà cậu cũng không nên để nó đi thế chứ." Cậu trách.

"Thôi mà. Cậu cũng không nên nổi nóng thế Tiger-kun à." Blue xoa xoa vai Tiger "Cậu cũng nên giữ bình tĩnh trước khi quyết định cái gì nữa."

"Yên tâm! Đã có người đi tìm nó rồi." Tiger cười nhạt.

"Ai cơ? Mà con Nidorina của tớ đâu rồi?" Blue nhìn quanh và nhận ra con pokemon nhỏ của mình đã đi mất.

"Có lẽ nó đi tìm Nidoking.Đằng nào thì chúng cũng có duyên mà." Yellwo cười.

"Ý em là sao?" Red hỏi.

"Thì em đọc ý nghĩ của chúng và…thực ra chúng quen nhau từ rất lâu rồi.Có điều gần đây chúng mới gặp lại đấy chứ." Yellow giải thích.

"Cái này mới!" Tiger gật đầu và cười "Để hai đứa nó tự giải quyết là tốt nhất."

Cách đó không xa, Nidoking đang ngồi trầm ngâm suy nghĩ. Nó đã làm gì sai chứ? Nó ngồi vò đầu mà tự trách mình. Bỗng nó có cảm gaics như ai đo đang cù mìh. Nó quay lại và thấy con Nidorina đang đứng cười đằng sau nó. Nhưung nó cũng chẳng quan tâm. Nó quay đi và chẳng thèm để tâm. Nhưung con Nidorina đi ra đằng trước Nidoking và cố để làm con pokemon to lớn vui lên. Nhưng cũng chẳng ích gì cả. Mặt Nidoking vẫn lạnh tanh.

"Nido ni?(Cậu bị sao thế?)" Con Nidorina kia hỏi nhỏ.

"Ni nidoni! Nido do!" (Có chuyện buồn! Dứng làm phiền)" Nidoking trả lời ngắn gọn rồi quay đi.

"Nido ni ni! (Để tớ giúp cho!)" Nidorina cười và chạy lại trước mặt Nidoking.

"…" Con Nidoking chẳng hé răng nửa lời. Bỗng nó có cảm giác bất an về chuyện này.

"Ế! Một con Nidoking đã trưởng thành kìa!" Bỗng có tiếng người vang lên đằng sau nó. Nidoking quay lại và nhìn thấy băng nhóm Rocket. Chúng có ba người vói bộ đồng phục cùng chữ R to tướng in trên áo.

"Làm gì đây đại ca?" Tên thuộc hạ hỏi tên cầm đầu. Tên cầm đầu trông rất to lớn và lực lưỡng với con Hitmonlee và Hitmonchan đang đứng bên cạnh.

"Còn có cả một con Nidorina nữa kìa!" Tên thuộc hạ nói.

"Tất cả bọn người hãy trở về đi. Ta sẽ thu phục hai con này!" Tên cầm đâu lấy ra thêm hai quả pokeball nữa "Hôm nay Clemente ta sẽ bắt cả hai con này. Con Nidoking kia làm quà cho ngài Giovanni thì hết ý."

"VânG!" Hai tên thuộc hạ nhanh chóng rời đi và để lại tên cầm đầu Clemente lại.

"Xem nào…Hitmonlee! Hitmonchan! Lên! Mega attacks!" Clemente ra lệnh.

Hitmonchan và Hitmonlee tấn công Nidoking và Nidorina.

"Nido!(Chạy đi!)" Nidoking nói. Nidorina gật đầu. Nidorina chạy ngược trở lại phía mà Tiger cắm trại nhưng Hitmonchan và Hitmonlee đã đuổi đến. Chúng tung ra hai đòn tấn công cực mạnh về phái Nidorina.ĐÓ là Mega kich và Mega punch. Nhưng Nidoking đã đứng chặn ngay trước mặt chúng và hứng nguyên hai đòn tấn công cực mạnh kia. Nó bị thương nặng ở bụng. Nhưng Nidorina không thể dừng lại. nó chạy hết tốc lực về phía Tiger. Nhưung rồi, Một con Muk đứng chặn ngay trước mặt Nidorina và dùng mean look. Nidorina lùi lại vài bước để thủ nhưung giờ thì nó không còn có thể chạy tiếp được nữa. Nó nhìn lại chỗ Nidoking. Con Pokemon to lớn kia đang phải hứng chiụ hàng chục đợt tấn công từ Hitmonchan và Hitmonlee. Nhưung nó vẫn cố trụ vững. Nidorina chạy ngược lại chỗ Nidoking và dùng sand slap để tạm thời đẩy lùi lại hai con pokemon võ sĩ kia. Hitmonchan và Hitmonlee lùi lại vài bước. Nidorina nhảy thẳng vào chúng và túng double kick. Nó đã cả hai con Pokemon cùng lúc. Nidoking đã bị thương quá nặng và khó lòng đánh tiếp được. Ndorina tiếp tục tung cước đá Hitmonlee và Hitmonchan nhưung nó trượt. Thế là Hitmonlee sút nó bằng một cú mega kick khiến con Nidorina bị bay ngược trở lại chỗ Nidoking. Hai con pokemon kai đang bị vây bởi ba con pokemon và không có chủ của chúng ở đây.

"Có vẻ đã ổn rồi." Clememte nói "Ta không cần biết các người là pokemon của ai nhưng với cái máy xóa trí nhớ cùng với loại bóng mới này thì dù các người là pokemon của ai thì ta cũng bắt được thôi." Hắn lấy hai quả bóng kì lạ ra và tung. Một luồng sáng lóe lên và hút cả hai pokemon vào trong bóng. Nidorina và Nidoking cố hết sức giãy giụa để thoát ra. Nhưng Nidorina đã bị thương nên không tài nào thoát ra nổi. Nó bị bắt vào trong quá bóng và Clememte lấy quả bóng lên cho vào túi. Nhưng Nidoking không từ bỏ.Nó cố hết sức thoát ra và rồi quỉa bóng vỡ tung thành nhiều mảnh nhừo sức phá của Nidoking. Nhưng guiowf thì nó khó lòng thoát ra được them một lần nữa.

"KHỏe quá ha." Clememte vỗ tay "Bạn người đã là của ta rồi. Rồi người cũng sẽ là của ta thôi." Hắn vỗ vỗ cái túi chứa quả bóng có Nidorina.

"Lên đi! Mega kick và Mega punch!" Clemente ra lệnh. Hitmonchan và Hitmonlee tấn công Pokemon to lớn kia đã quá mệt và khó lòng chiến đâu được Nó đưungs đó chờ hai đòn tấn công. Nhưng chẳng có gì cả. Nó ngước lên thì thật ngạc nhiên. Con Primeape mà ban nãy nso đánh nhau giừo đang đứng sừng sững trước mặt nó và hai cánh tay to khỏ của Primeape chặn đứng hai đòn tấn công kia.

"Cái gì! Muk! Sludge bomb" Clememte ra lệnh nhưng con Muk không làm gì cả "Cái gì vậy? Muk!" Clemente chợt nhận ra con Raichu và LÂpras đã khiến con Muk vueaf bị tê liệt vừa bị hóa đá.

"tấn công tiếp cho ta!" Hắn giận giữ.

Hitmonchan và Hitmonlee tấn công. Primeape dơ hai tay lên thủ thế và hứng trọn hai đòn tấn công như vũ bão kia. Nhưng dáng tiếc, nó chỉ như muỗi đót I nốc so với khả ănng chịu đòn của Primeape. Con khỉ đột ngay lập tức tung ra cú trả đòn và đó là hai cú móc hàm khiến cho hcar Hitmonlee và Hitmonchan đều bị đo vá con pokemon võ sĩ ngã phịch ra đất.

"Hay lắm!" Tiger vỗ tay "Giờ anh bạn có thể trả cho chúng tôi con Nidorina ban nãy được rồi đấy!" cậu chẳng biết chui từ chỗ nào ra nhưung cái vẻ tự cao thì vẫn chẳng khác tí nào cả.

"Đúng đó! Con pokemon đó đã có chủ rồi!" Blue chen vào.

"Vậy ra là cá người hả?" Clemente nghiến răng "Nhóm Rocket vẫn chưa quên được mói thù xưa đâ úng ta sẽ còn trở lại nữa đó!" nói rồi, hắn thả con Xatu ra.

"Arcanine" Tiger hốt hoảng và Con Arcanine ngay lập tức nhảy vào tấn công. Nhưng nó quá trễ và Xatu dùng Teleport đi mất. Arcanine chỉ kịp ngoạm được cái thắt lưng của hắn với một quả pokeball.

"Không! Ndorina của tớ!" Blue gào lên.

"Trời ạ…" Tiger vỗ vỗ cái đầu cậu "Tính toán có phần sai lệch. Xin lỗi nha Blue. Nhưng mà con Nidorina của cậu…" Tiger rút từ trong túi ra một quả pokeball.

"Á! Nidorina! Blue vớ lấy quả pokeball và kêu lên vui sướ Nidorina vẫn còn nguyên vẹn.

"Giờ tính sao đây?" Red đi đến "Có thể lũ đó đã phát triễn thnahf côn loại bóng bắt pokemon cảu người khác và xóa trí nhớ rồi." cậu nghiến răng

"vậy là chúng có thể xóa trí nhớ bất kì pokemon nào và dùng như một công cụ ấy ạ?" Yellow hỏi

"Lũ dứoi kia cũng là xóa trí nhớ đấ ! Cậu đua chúng đến đồn cảnh sát để tìm chủ nhé." Tiger chỉ lũ pokemon đang nằm bất tỉnh ở dưới dất. Rồi cậu đứng dậy và lấy cái đai mà Arcanine đưa cho. Arcanine có vẻ bị kích động về quả pokeball.

"Thỏa mái! Chúng ta sắp đến Celadon rồi mà." Red cười.

"Lại sắp được gặp Misty rồi!" Blue khúc khích "Mà con gì trong quả bóng Arcanine cướp được vậy?" cô chỉ quả bóng Tiger đang cầm.

"Hai cậu fđã bao giờ thấy một con Silver Pidgeotto chưa?" Tiger hỏi.

"Silver Pidgeotto? Chưa từng nghe qua." Red gãi đầu.

"Thế cái này là con gì?" Tiger chìa quả pokeball ra và bên trong là một con Pidgeotto với bộ lông màu bạc lấp lánh hiếm có. Blue và Red há hốc mồm ra khi nhìn thấy con Pokemon kia còn tiger thì lại cười.


	12. Chapter 12

Tiger và cả nhóm đang trên đường đến Cerulean thì gặp phải một cơn mưa rất to và cả nhóm giờ đang phải chạy tìm chỗ trú mưa.

"Đây là một ý tồi!" Blue vừa chạy thục mạng vừa hét lên.

"Còn ý nào hay hơn à?" Tiger cáu.

"Thôi! Hai người ngừng ngay vụ cãi nhau và tìm một chỗ trú chân đi!" Red chen vào.

"Có một ngôi nhà kìa!" Yellow chỉ tay. Cả nhóm quay về phía mà Yellow chỉ và thấy một căn biệt thự lớn, rất lớn nhưng tối thui.

"Đi thôi!" Tiger hét và chạy về phía căn biệt thự/

"Nhanh lên nào!" Yellow cũng hùa theo và đuổi theo Tiger.

"KHoan đã! Tớ nghe nói ở đaya có một căn biệt thự ma. Nhỡ may là cái biệt thự kia thì sao?" Blue ngăn lại.

"Ma mánh gì! ĐI nhanh không bị sét đánh chết cả lũ bây giờ~" Red kéo tay Blue và chạy theo tIger. Tiger phóng về phía cửa và mử cửa ra. Tiếng kêu kẹt kẹt của bản lề han gỉ vang khắp căn biệt thự. Rồi tất cả mọi người đi vào trong.

"Chỗ này hoang vắng quá. Biệt thự hoang mà…" Blue rùng mình.

"Em cũng thấy thế!" Yellow bám chặt lấy Red.

"Quan trọng gì! Đến quỷ còn phải sợ tớ huống chi ma." Tiger cười và thả Arcanine ra.

"Chamander! Đốt lửa!" Blue thả con Châmnder ra và cho nó dùng ember để tạm thời đốt một ngọn lửa nhỏ. Tiger thấy mấy cái ghế gỗ đã cũ liền đập tan chugns ra và lấy gỗ để đốt. Sàn nhà lát đá nên không bị cháy. Cậu đốt một đống lửa nhỏ và ngồi xuống, cời luôn cái áo khoán và áo sơ mi ra để hong khô và quên mất rằng sau lưng cậu là hai cô gái.

"Á! Tiger! Cậu không biết ngượng à? Mặc áo vào đi!" Blue vội quay đi. CÒn Yellow thì lại không để ý lắm.

"Có lẽ chúng ta nên chia lãnh thổ." Tiger than và mặc lại cái áo khoác vào.

"Công nhận!" Red treo cái áo của cậu lên cái móc trên đầu Lapras và ngồi xuống.

"Sao hai chị em không ra sau lò sưởi ấy. Có vẻ chỗ ấy cũng tốt. Arcanine! Đốt chút lửa cho họ đi!" Tiger ra lệnh. Thế là Arcanine ngay lập tức chạy ra chỗ sau lò sưới dọn dẹp qua rồi đốt luôn một ngọn lửa ở chỗ đấy cho Blue và yellow.

"Nhưung Yellow là con trai, sao lại ở với Blue được?" Red thắc mắc.

"Yellow! Em ra đây đi! Để chị ấy yên!" Tiger gọi.

"Vâng Tiger-san!" Yellow chạy lại chỗ Tiger bỏ lại Blue ngồi một mình bên đống lửa sau lò sưởi. Căn biệt thự này được thiết kế theo kiểu mẫu của những năm 80 của thế kỉ trước. Nó khá là cổ kính và lộng lẫy nhưng lại bị bỏ hoang. Thế nên nó mang một vẻ kì bí nhất định.

"Tiger-kun?" Blue ngồi phía sau lò sưởi và gọi.

"Sao thế?" Tiger đáp lại. Cậu đang ngồi cùng Red và Yellow ở chỗ đống lửa góc phòng.

"Cậu có gì ăn không? Tớ đói rồi." Blue nói.

"Chúng ta hết đồ ăn từ trưa mà." Red nói "Cậu căhnrg ăn hết và bảo là đằng nào cũng mời bọn tớ một bửa tại nhà hàng sang nhất Cerulean mà. Thế nhà hàng của cậu đâu rồi?" cậu cười thành tiếng.

"À thì…quên vụ đấy đi Red-kun!" Blue khúc khích "Hôm trước tớ phát hiện ra Tiger-kun đã làm đầy cái ví tiến nên mượn tạ ngờ cậu ấy lấy luôn cả cái túi cảu tớ rồi mà. Tiger-kun nhỉ?"

"Tiền tron ví tớ là tớ giữ hộ Green đó." Tiger cười "Chuẩn bị lãnh đủ từ cái cậu thanh niên nghiêm túc đó đi."

"Thế có gì ăn không ạ?" Yellow chen vào.

"Chắc là không. Đành nhịn đói đêm nay vậy." Tiger nằm ườn ra.

"Nhưung biệt thự top thế này biết đâu còn có thức ăn hay cái gì thì sao?" Yellow hỏi.

"Bỏ hoan mấy năm đồ ăn hết hạn thfi báu bở gì chứ em?" Red nói "Với lại anh còn ít bánh cho trong túi đấy. Lấy ra mà ăn tạm!"

"Thôi ạ! Em cũng không muôn ăn lắm." Yellow cười và đỏ mặt.

"Còn chị thì có đấy" Blue thò đầu ra và lấy cái túi của Red. Trong đó có một ít bánh quy để ăn lót dạ.

"Thôi chịu khó ngủ sớm đi. Mai anh sẽ dậy sơm để qua Cẻulean mua ít đồ về cho em ăn." Tiger ngáp "Đằng nào thì chỗ đõ cũng chỉ cách căn biệt thực có vài cây số thôi mà. ĐI chắc tầm vài phút."

"Bộ câuuj làm ngựa từ hồi nào thế?" Red đùa.

"Chắc là từ hôm qua chăng?" Blue cũng đùa.

"Hi hi! Hổ lai ngựa!"Yellow cười.

"Thôi bỏ đi! Chúc mọi người gặp ác mộng với con hổ lai ngựa!" Tiger đàu và nằm xuống.

"Ừ!" Red cũng nằm quay sang một bên để ngủ. Yellwo sau một hồi loay hoay chạy lại chỗ Blue.

"Chị cho em ngủ cùng được không?" Cô bé hỏi một cách bẽn lẽn.

"Ừ!" Blue vừa nuốt cái bánh vừa trả lời.

"Em cảm ơn!" yellow vui vẻ nằm xuống bên cạnh Blue và nhắm mắt lại. Blue ăn nốt mấy cái bánh cảu red rồi cũng định ngủ. Yellow đã thiếp đi từ hồi nào. Blue ôm lấy yellow và cố ngủ. Cô nhắm mắt lại và áp tai xuống sàn. Nhưng bỗng cô nghe như tiếng bước chân người đang đi lại gần thì phải. Cô vội ngồi vụt dậy và con Chamander thắp sáng lên nhưng khôg có ai cả. Tiger và Red vẫn đang ngủ như chết.

'Kì lạ thật' Cô nghĩ thầm và lại nằm xuống bên cạnh Yellow. Nhưng cũng chỉ một lúc sau, tiếng bước chân lại vang lên và lần này Blue thực sự khó chịu. Cô bật hẳn dậy và đi thẳng vào sâu bên trong căn biệt thự mà quên mất rằng cô đã từng nghĩ đây là căn biệt thự ma. Cô đi theo tiếng bước chân dọc theo một hành lang dài rôid rẽ và đi thẳng. Nhưng cô chợt đứng khựng lại. Tiếng bước chân cứ to dần, to dần rồi bỗng im bặt. Không một tiếng động. Mọi thứ lại chìm vào im lặng và không khí xung quanh khiến cô sởn gai ốc. Cô vội quay lại nhưng rồi thất thần kêu lên vì sau lưng cô, nới cô vừa đi qua bây giờ là một bức tường. Phía sau cô, một ánh mắt xanh đang rò xét từng cử động của cô. Rồi Blue có cảm giác như có cái gì đang liếm gáy mình. Cô định quay lại nhưng rồi, cô nhận ra là mình khôpng cử động được. Ánh ămts rò xét kia bỗng vụt biến mất vào trong bóng tối.

Yellow tỉnh dậy và ngước quanh nhưung khong thấy Blue đâu cả. Cô vội vàng chạy lại chỗ Red thì thấy cậu vẫn đang ngủ.

"Anh Red! Anh Red!" Cô lay Red dậy

"Sao thế?" Red ngáp dài.

"Chị Blue đi mất rồi." Yellow lo lắng.

"Chắc cô ấy chỉ đi loanh quoanh chõ tỉnh ngủ thôi ấy mà. Bên ngoài trời vẫn còn mưa to lắm mà." Red chỉ ra ngoài trời mưa và một tia sét đánh sẹt ngang bầu trời. Bỗng cậu im bặt và chết lặng.

"Sao vậy anh?" Yellow lo lắng.

"Em…em chờ ở đây với Tiger nhé. Anh sẽ ra ngoài gọi Blue vào! Cô ấy làm cái quáigif dứoi trời mưa thế nhỉ?" Red vội vàng mặc áo mưa vào và chạy ra ngoài.

"Khoan…" Yellow định gọi cậu lại nhưng Red đã đi rồi. Cô bé đành ngồi đợi. Nhưng sau hơn nửa tiếng mà Red vẫn không quay lại, cô bé bắt đầu lo lắng. yellow đành mặc tạm cái áo mưa của Tiger và lao ra ngoài. Nhưung rồi, một con Zorua từ đâu nhảy ra và chặn ngay trước cửa.

"Sao…cậu tránh ra cho mình đi. Mình phải tìm anh Red." Yellow nói.

"Không dược!" Con Zorua bỗng cất tiếng nói một cách trôi chảy như con người "Chúng sẽ bắt cậu ngoài đo đó!"

"Sao cậu lại…nhưung anh mình ở ngoài đó!" Yellow nói.

"Không được!" Zorua thét lên một cách tuyệt vọng "Chủ nhân mình đã bỏ mạng lại đây rồi! Nếu mấy người còn chút khôn ngoan thì hãy đi khỏi đây ngay lập tức và đừng nhìn lại nưã!"

"Không!~" Yellow lao về phía Zorua nhưung bỗng cô khưungj lại. Cô bỗng ngất đi như là kiệt sức. Cũng đúng thôi. Cô chưa ăn gì mà.

"Không…" Con Zorua vội chạy lại chỗ Yellow "Chúng đã…hút kiệt sinh lực của mấy người này rồi."

"Cậu còn biết gì nưã không?" Tiger gượng dậy. Cậu đã tỉnh nhưng cũng đang gần như là kiệt sức. Nhưung cậu lấy ra một xilanh chứa đầy một dung dịch màu đỏ. Rồi cậu tự tiêm vào mình và gần như ngay lập tức lấy lại được toàn bộ sinh lưuc.

"Lũ đó sẽ dụ dỗ con người và pokemon đi vào căn nhà này và rút kiệt sinh lực của họ. Tôi may ămns sống sót và là người duy nhất còn sống. Nhưng các bạn cậu có lẽ…" Zorua nói lẩm bẩm.

"Thôi đi! Cho tôi biết chỗ bạn tui." Tiger quát "Và tui sẽ cho chúng biết thế nào là vào hang cọp."

"Nhưng pokemon của cậu pử trong cái tui và chúng đã lấy mất cái túi trong lúc cậu ngủ rồi còn đâu." Zorua lo lắng.

"Quên đi" Tiger mở ống tay áo và lấy ra ba quả pokeball "Tôi luôn có phương án dự phòng." Cậu mỉm cừoi và bế Yellow lên. Cậu bỏ luôn cái áo khoác ra và mặc cho Yellow, để lộ thân hình rắn chắc, lực lưỡng và cơ bắp mà hiếm đưuá trẻ nào có được ở tuổi cậu. Vốn cậu đã cao hơn Red và Green rồi mà.

"Lo cho nó nhé!" Cậu đặt Yellow vào một góc và mở một quả pokeball xuất hiện.

"Cậu bị điên à?"Zorua nghi ngờ.

"Đại loại thế! Copeon lo cho Yellow! Dùng chiếu tức tối thượng nếu cần thiết!" Tiger ra lệnh "Nào! Chúng ta đi chứ? Thứ thuốc tôi dùng chỉ là phục hồi sức lực tạm thời thôi. Tôi chỉ có khoảng mười phút trước khi ngất đi!"

"Đi thôi!" Zorua cuối cùng cũng chịu tin. Nó dẫn Tiger theo nó.

…Red tỉnh dậy và thấy mình đang ở trong một căn hầm tồi tàn và ẩm ướt. Bên cạnh cậu, Blue cũng vưa tỉnh dậy và hai người đang bị trói chặt vào một cái cột.

"Ê! Blue! Giải thích hộ tớ là chúng ta làm cái quái gì ở đây thế này?" Red hỏi.

"Thế cậu nghĩ tớ tự trói mình vào cột à?" Blue khó chịu.

"Thế thì liên quan gì đến câu hỏi của tớ!" Red gắt cũng chỉ để thay đổi không khí vì Blue khá khó chịu vì bị nghi ngờ.

"Chào mừng đến cái hang ổ tồi tàn của lão bà này!" Một giọng nói vang lên. Và rồi, một bà già đi ra. Đó là Agatha.

"Agatha! Lại là bà à?" Red ngạc nhiên.

"Lance chắc cũng ở gần đây!" Blue nhìn quanh.

"Quên tứ đại thiên vương đi. Lorlellei bỏ việc. Bruno bỏ việc. Lance sang Kanto và nghe nói cậu ta kiếm được tên đệ tử tóc đỏ gì đó rồi. Còn mỗi lão bà này ở đây thôi." Agatha cười man rợn.

"Bà muốn gì?" Red giận giữ.

"Ta định tìm thằng Green để trả thù lão Oak nhưung không may lại tìm thấy hai đứa. Và ta tin rằng thằng nhóc đó sẽ không nỡ nhìn bạn nó bị sát hại đâu."Agatha cừoi và cúi sát xuống Blue "Và tất nhiên lànos không muốn nhìn cô gái mà nó thích chịu chết dưới tay ta."

"Ê! Ăn nói cho cẩn thận đi!" blue gắt "Cậu ta thích tôi hồi nào!"

"Pokemon của mấy đứa chắc cũng sắp bị tiêu hóa rồi đấy!" Agatha nhìn con Cofagrigus đang nuốt trọn mấy quả pokeball.

"Dừng lại ngay!" Red hét lên. Bỗng hai cái Kunai phóng thẳng về phái Còagrigus và khiến con pokemon kia phải nhả ngay mấy quả pokeball ra.

"Janine! Và ai kia?" Red nhìn tháy Janine đang đưunsg cạnh một chàng trai lớn hơn vài tuổi. Đó là một chàng trai với mái tóc vàng óng ả và rất dài với cái đuôi ngựa giống như là cảu một cô gái vậy. Nhưung ánh ămts sắc lạnh và khuôn mặt giận giữ giống hệt Venus Bên cạnh họ là một con Greninja đang cần hai cái Kunai và Crobat mà Koga từng dùng.

"Anh Raike!" Blue kêu lên vui sướng.

"Chào mừng! Raike james Ưolfang của dòng tốc làng băng! Em trai ngươi đâu rồi?" Agatha châm chọc.

"Để em sử lí bà ta cho!" Janine nói.

"Bình tĩnh! Anh nghi có gì không ổn!" Raike lướt quanh.

"Ta biết là ngươi sẽ tìm đến mà. Nên ta đã chuẩn bị sẵn cái bẫy rồi." Agatha cười.

"Chết rồi!" Raike nhủ thầm. ĐỨng xung quanh hai người là sáu con Litwick xếp thành hình ngôi sao sáu cánh và sử dụng sức mạnh tâm linh khiến Raike và Janine không cử động được.

"Ê lão bà! Không có bẫy gì à?" một giọng nói vang lên phía sau Agatha và bà ta quay lại. Một con dao găm bay sượt ngay qua dầu bà ta và cứa một vết rách trên tai bà ta.

"Cái gì?" Agatha ngạc nhiên và có phần hoảng.

"Ta đến đây!" Từ trên trần, tiger lao xuống, tay cầm một copn dao găm và lao thẳng về phía Còagrigus và đâm nó. Nhưung rất tiệc, nó là ma. Cậu đâm thẳng xuống đất, mặt mài xuống sàn một đoạn.

"ĐÒ ngu." Agtaha cười.

"Quên đi! Red nói.Cậu đã được gaiir thoát. Speeder lợi dụng lúc Agatha không chú ý để thả Red và Blue.

"Gặp anh Raike em mừng quá" bLue cười.

"Anh là năm hay nữ vậy?" Red hỏi.

"Chậc!" Raike đã ngán ngẩm với câu hỏi kiểu đó rồi.

"Yên tâm! Hôm nay, sẽ không ai ròi khỏi đây được đâu." Agatha cười

"Vậy à?" Raike mỉm cười. Từ trên trần, sáu mũi tên xanh màu lục ngọc phóng thẳng xuống và ạ gục cả sáu con Litwick cùng lúc. Agatha ngước lên và nhìn tháy một con Sceptile với bộ đồ và cái mũ giống kiểu Robin hood đang cầm một cái cung then bằng gỗ và trên lưng là rất nhiều mũi tên với đủ màu sắc.

"Vậy là con pokemon yêu quyws Robin đã xuất hiện. QUả không hổ danh Weapon Mastery, Raike ạ. Nhưng hôm nay các ngươi sẽ chịu bị chon sống thôi!" Agatha cười.

Bỗng mặt đất rung chuyển rất mạnh và Agatha biến mất. Hóa ra đó chỉ là ảo ảnh.

"Megatron!" Tiger hét lên

Agatha đang đứng bên ngoài căn biệt thự và ngắm nhìn nó đổ sụp xuống. Cả căn biệt thự đổ sập xuống ngay trước mắt bà ta.

"Tạm biệt nhá!" Agatha cừoi và bỏ đi. Bỗng một trận động đất lớn xảy ra. Rồi hàng trăm cái dây leo to như cái cột đình mọc lên và nhấc cả căn biệt thự đã sụp đổ lên trời. căn biệt thự bị xé tung bởi những cái dây leo to khổng lồ. Red và Blue cùng với Raike, Janine và pokemon của họ xuất hiện. Họ đưuọc đống dây leo bảo vệ và that ra. Yellow và Copeon cũng được đưa ra ngoài an toàn. Và trên cái dây leo to lớn nhất, Tiger đang cưỡi một con pokemon to lớn, một con Meganium rực lửa. ĐÓ alf Megatron mà cậu gọi lên. Nó có mọt lớp áo giáp lá bảo vệ bên ngoài cơ thể. Bông hoa trên cổ nó to hơn, cánh hoa không tròn mà nhọn và đỏ chói như là những ngọn lửa bùng cháy trên cổ nó. Trên đỉnh đầu nó cũng có một bông hoa lớn. Nó gầm lên và đống dây leo kia chắc chắn là Frenzy plant cảu Megatron. Agatha đành lẻn đi trước khi nhưungx trainer trewr tưởi kia nhận ra bà.

"Chậc! Chán quá! Không được đánh nhau rồi." Tiger kêu

"Em tưởng anh đang ở Unova!" Blue hỏi Raike.

"Anh phải trở về có việc!" Rại cưỡi lên con Sceptile tên Robin "Bảo Venus là anh gửi lời chào nhé. Và bảo cậu ta thôi tìm Neo đi! Cậu ta sẽ tự hiện nguyên hình thôi!" nói song, Raike chạy mất mà căhngr nói một lời. Janine cũng đi theo mà chẳng thèm chào từ biệt gì cả.

"Thật là! Con gái Koga gì mà lạnh y hệt ông bố vậy!" Red nói.

"Cật bắt đầu soi mói người kahcs từ bao giờ thế?" Blue đùa.

"Thôi tạnh mưua rồi. ĐI thôi!" Tiger cắt ngang.

"Được rồi!" Red ngồi lên trên Venusaur con Dody mang Yellow và Copeon theo.

"Ừ!" Blue chạy theo Tiger "Cậu vẫn là nhất đấy."

"Không được đánh nhau chán bỏ xừ ra ấy." Tiger cười hãnh diệ nhìn cậu cười. Rồi cô lấy trong túi ra một quả pokeball. Bên trong là con Zorua đang ngước lên nhìn cô.

'Không hiểu tại sao hay từ lúc nào cậu đã vào trong túi tớ nhưng dù sao thì cũng chào mừng tới với đội!' Cô nghĩ thầm và cừoi. Rồi cô đút lại quả bóng vào trong túi. Cả nhóm đang hướng thẳng về phía Cẻulean và…một câu chuyện tình rắc rối đang chờ Red ở đó. :v


	13. Chapter 13

Một buổi sáng trong lành tại thành phố Cerulean. Hôm nay, Cerulean tràn ngập cờ hoa ăn mừng ngày ba trăm năm thành lập thành phố. Cerulean đã được ba trăm năm tuổi rồi và hôm nay là một ngày trọng đại với toàn bộ người dân thành phố. Hoặc ít nhất là với những người sinh ra tại đây…

"Chào buổi sáng!" Blue bước vào Pokemon center.

"ừm!" Tiger chỉ trả lời ngắn gọn có thế. Cậu đang cắm đầu vào cái laptop của cậu mà không thèm chú ý đến sự náo nhiệt bên ngoài.

"Sao vậy? Không thích lễ hội à?" Blue ngồi xuống trêu.

"Không…Chỉ là…" Cậu chỉ tay về phía Raichu "Con Raichu của tứo có vấn đề về tiến hóa. Nhìn đi!"

Blue nhìn Raichu. Và co cũng chợt nhận ra rằng Raichu thực sự có vấn đề khi tiến hóa. Dù đã tiến hóa từ lâu rồi nhưng đến hôm nay cô mới nhận ra. Con Raichu của Tiger dù đã tiến hóa song vẫn mang màu lông vàng óng đặc chưng của Pikachu và đôi tay nhỏ xíu của Raichu lại có ngón tay giống Pikachu. Nói chung lại là quá trình tiến hóa gặp vấn đề và nó chưa hoàn toàn hay không hoàn toàn có thể tiến hóa thành Raichu. Nó vẫn có cái nét của Pikachu.

"Chưa tiến hóa hết à?" blue hỏi.

"Giừo thì nó không tiến hóa lên mà cũng không tiến hóa xuống được!" Tiger khó chịu "Noó bị kẹt rồi!"

"Không sao! Tớ tin là cậu đủ giỏi để huấn luyện nó! Nhưng để sau đi! Sự kiện trăm năm có một thì không bỏ qua được đâu!" Blue kéo tay áo cậu "ĐỪng có làm việc quá sức thế! Không tốt đâu!" tiện tay cô gập luôn cái laptop xuống.

"Thôi! Tớ không đi đâu!" tiger vùng vằng và lại ngồi xuống.

"Anh Tiger?" Yellow chạy vào "Anh giúp em một chuyện được không?" Cô bé nhìn Tiger với ánh mắt van nài.

"Sao thế?" Cậu quay sang.

"Anh Red đi chơi với chị Misty rồi! Còn người ta không cho trẻ dưới mười ba tuổi chơi trò vòng đu quay. Anh đi với em được không?" yellow hỏi nhỏ nhẹ. Cô bé nói như một đúa em gái đang nhờ anh trai mình vậy.

"Ừ thì đi!" Tiger đứng dậy và dắt yellow đi, bỏ lại Blue đứng ngán ngẩm.

"Cái cậu này…Mình mất mấy ngày cùng đủ thứ mà…Yellow hỏi một câu được luôn còn mình thì…" Blue lẩm bẩm. Bỗng cco thấy con Raichu cầm hoa ra tặng. Nó đưa cho cô bó hao và cười tươi.

"Hoa cò gì! Dẹp đi!" Blue quát và bỏ đi. Raichu gãi tai khó hiểu còn đám bạn Nidoking và Arcanine cười ngặt nghẽo.

Misty và Red đang đi dạo quanh khu hội chợ.

"Trò tiếp theo sẽ là Ngôi nha ma ám." Misty chỉ lên bản đồ.

"Cậu không sợ ma à?" Red hỏi

"Tớ sợ bọ thôi!" Misty cười "Chứ ma thì quá tâm thường. Nghe nói ngôi nhà ma ám khá thú vị đó."

"Vậy à? Mà sao cậu lạ vậy. Khác hẳn Misty mà tớ biết." Red hỏi.

"Bởi vì nó không phải Misty mà cậu biết." Một giọng nói vang lên phái sau hai người khiến cô gái kia rung mì quay lại và thấy một…Misty khác.

"Cái quái gì thế này?" Red nhảy dựng lên về phái sau.

"Hi hi! Em chào chị!" Cái cô gái mà Red đi chơi cùng cười giảng hòa.

"Chị tưởng em đi với thằng Ash rồi chứ?" Cô Misty kia nghiêm giọn. Misty thứ hai và cũng là hàng thật trông khá khác trước. Cô không còn cột tóc lên mà xõa tóc xuống và cũng không ăn mặc trẻ con như cái cô Misty mà Red đang đi chơi cùng.

"Ai gaiir thích giùm tôi cái vụ gì thế này? Tại sao lại có hai Misty và lien quan gì tới em tui thế?" Red hỏi.

"Ash là em anh á?" Giờ cái cô Misty trẻ con kia lại gọi Red bằng anh.

"Theo tớ!" Misty lớn tuổi hơn kéo tao Red đi.

"Á! Bỏ tớ ra" Red vội vàng thoát ra.

"Nghe cho kĩ này! Cái đứakia là diễn viên đóng thế trong lúc cấp bách của tớ và là em ruột tớ. Nó kém cậu bốn tuổi nên đưunsgf có mong mà đi chơi với nó! Không nghe là cậu chết với tớ đấy!" Misty giằn mặt "Nhân tiện nó tên Kasumi!"

"Vụ này hay gớm!" Tiger đang ngồi trên một buồng của vòng đu quay cùng với Yellow.

"Anh Red cứ như cái nam châm hút các cô gái ấy!" yellow chen ngang.

"Ế! Cái gì kia?" Tiger chỉ một cậu bé đang ôm một gói đò chạy và phía sau là mấy người bảo vệ đang đuổi theo.

"Đứng lại! Chặn tên trộn kia lại!" Có tiếng nhốn nháo.

"Là cướp giật!" Yellow nói.

"Để anh!" Tiger mở cái cửa ra mặc dù cậu và yellow đang ở trên đỉnh vòng đu quay.

"Oái! Anh định làm gì?" Yellow hoảng.

"Nhảy chứ còn gì nữa!" Tiger cườ và nhảy xuống. Yellow vội lao ra và nhìn xuống. Nhưng tỉe không sao cả. Cái áo khoác của cậu trở thành một cái dù bay và cậu bay thẳng xuống. Nhưng thay vì lao vào tên trộm, cậu lại lao thẳng về phái Red và Misty.

"Oái!" Red vội kéo Misty sang một bên và Tiger lao vào cái quầy hàng đằng sau họ. Đầu cậu cắm xuyên qua cái bảng và không may, đó là trò bém bóng đổ lon.

"Ai ném trúng cái đầu cậu này ta cho một cái kẹo miễn phí!" Một ông có lẽ là chủ trò chơi này nói. Và thế la một cơn mưa bóng bay thẳng vào mặt câu.

Về phần Misty và Red, họ ngã đè lên nhauvaf phải mất một lúc mới lôm cồm bò dậy được. Không may là lúc họ đứng dậy thì Blue đã nhìn thấy rồi.

"Ầu! Hai ngừoi tình cảm quá nhỉ!" Blue bụm miệng cười.

"Tình cảm cái con khỉ!" Misty gắt còn Red thì chẳng nói câu nào.

"Sao rồi?" Tiger cũng vừa thoát đưuọc ra nhưng mặt cậu sưng và tím vì mấy quả bóng cứng.

"Cậu bị sao thế?"Blue cố nhịn cười

"Mẹ ơi! Mưa thiên thạch!" Tiger đùa khiến cô cười thành tiếng "Tên cướp sao rồi?"

"Đứng lại!" Có tiếng gọi từ đằng sau.

"À thì…" Blue ngập ngừng vài giây rồi đẩy Tiger ra một chút. Cậu bị đẩy ra đúng lcus tên cướp chạy đến và hai người va chạm khiến Tiger ngã đập mặt xuống đất. Tên cuốpw vội vàng bò dậy và chạy tiếp trước sự ngỡ ngàng của Red và Misty. Thực sự là họ còn bị choáng vì trò đùa của Blue nên không kịp túm lấy tên cướp. Tiger thì lồm cồm bò dậy.

"Trời sập… Tiger gọi Raichu! Raichu nghe rõ trả lời!" Cậu nói lớn vào cái micro trên cổ áo. Chẳng là cậu gắn thêm một thiết bị lien lạc vào trong tai cảu mỗi pokemon của cậu để tiện việc liên lạc và ra lệnh cũng như định vị.

"Rai!" Một giọng nói to vống lên ở phía đầu kia dội thẳng vào tai Tiger.

"Được rồi! Tui cần cậu…" Chưa nói hết câu, Tiger lại bị tong và lần này là đám bảo vệ của khu. Họ đuổi theo tên cướp mà căhngr thèm quan tâm đến chướng ngại vật to đùng nặng trên 50 cân này khiến Tiger lại ngã đập mặt xuống đất. Tiger lại lồm cồm bò dậy sau khi đám bảo vệ kia đi.

"Trời sập thật à? Rai! Nghe rõ này! Cậu đuổi theo tên trộm đi.Hắn đang ra chỗ cái vòng quay gì đó ấy!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Rai!" Raichu trả lời ngắn gọn.

"Còn tớ đến chỗ phòng y tế!" Tiger lết đi nhưng cậu đang đi theo hướng mà tên cướp chạy.

"Phong y tế ở hướng này mà!" Misty chỉ.

"Ờ!" Tiger nói và tiếp tục bước đi.

"Tội nghệp!" Blue cười khúc khích.

Ờ chỗ cái đu quay…

"Khoan đã!" Tên cướp đang bị dồn cào mọt góc "Mấy người là ai?" cậu ta hỏi.tên cướp là một cậu nhóc cũng tầm mười hai tuổi thôi. Cậu ta có mái tóc dài vuốt sang một bên và che đi một bên mắt. Mái tóc đen bù xù của cậu khác hẳn với bộ đồ ăn mặc một cách cẩn thận và chải chuốt gọn gàn mà cậu đang mặc. Đôi mắt đen nhìn đám bảo vệ một cách lo lắng.

"Ê! Làm cái gì vậy! Mấy người là ai?"Giọng Tiger vang lên và cậu cũng vừa lết xác tới.

"Cẩn thận đó!" Cái cậu cướp kia het lên khi mà thấy tên bảo vệ lấy ra quả pokeball. Rồi đám bảo vệ thả ra một đống pokemon và tấn công cậu nhóc kia. Khôn may chúng đánh trượt và đánh thẳng vào cái đu quay. Cía đu quay rung chuyển mạnh và đứng lại. Phần điều khiển bị hư hỏng nặng.

"Đã bảo là khoan!" Tiger hét lên và Raichu cùng với Primeape lao tới. Đám bảo vệ kia có một con Mr. Mime, một con Sawk và một con Xatu.

"Này!" Cậu nhóc kia ném cho Tiger cái bọc mà mình đang cầm và đó là một cái túi chứa ba cái Pokedex.

"Cậu là ai?" Tiger hỏi. Raichu cũng chú ý đến người kia và nó chợt giật mình.Rồi nso quay đi.

"Bắt lấy tên kia!" tên bảo vệ ra lệnh và ba con Pokemon tấn công. Raichu có vẻ bối rối trong khi Primeape thì sẵn sàng đánh. Nhưng ba con poemon không tấn coong Tiger. Chúng đánh vào cái đu quay và khiến nso bị hư hỏng nặng. Cái đu quay nghiêng hẳn sang một bên.

"Á! Anh Tiger!" Giọng yellow vang lên từ trên đỉnh.

"yellow!" Red vội vàng bay tới cùng với Aerodactyl. Cả cái đu quay nghiên hẳn và nó sắp đỏ sập xuống khu hội chợ. Mọi người chạy toán loạn trong khi ba tên bảo vệ lạ mặt kia nhân cơ hội chuồn luôn.

"Beholder! Megatron! Nidoking! Arcanine! Tớ cần hỗ trợ ngay!" Tiger gọi và đám pokemon của cậu đến rất nhanh. Những mảnh thép lớn từ cái đu quay sắp sập roi xuống khu đất dưới chân đu quay.

"Cẩn thận đó!" Misty nói và thả pokemon của cô ra. Chúng dùng Ice beam và cố làm chậm quá trình đổ của cái đu quay. Beholder cùng Primeape và Nidoking đang giữ cái chân đu quay để làm chậm lại. Arcanine hỗ trợ việc sơ tán mọi người khỏi khu đu quay. Red đã cứu được Yellow và đang cùng cô bé và Tiger cứu những người khác. Những mảnh thép to rơi xuống và không may, cái cậu nhóc cầm ba cái Pokedex kia bị một mảnh thép lớn đè vào chân.

"Á!" cậu hét lên. Một mảnh thép lơn khác đang rơi thẳng xuống chỗ cậu và tưởng chừng cái chết chỉ cách cậu vài centimet. Cậu nhóc nhắm nghiền mắt lại nhưung không có gì xapr ra cả. Cậu mở mắt ra và tháy Raichu đã đỡ trọn thanh thép cả tấn kia và khụy xuống. nhưng nó vẫn đỡ được và thanh thép rạch một vết cắt rất sâu vào má Raichu. Cậu nhóc kia vội vàng rút chân cậu và và đẩy thanh thép khỏi người Raichu. Một thanh thép khác đang rơi thẳng xuống họ.

"Lapras! Ice barrier!" Tiger ra lệnh và Lapras ngay lập tức tạo ra một tấm khiên băng bảo vệ cả hai. Cậu nhóc kia dìu Raichu ra chỗ an toàn.

"Được rồi!" Tiger hét lên.cậu và Red đã sơ tán hết người khỏi cái đu quay và Arcanine cũng đã đưa tất cả ra khỏi khu hội chợ. Cái đu quay đổ sập xuống và măy mắn là không ai bị thương. Nhưung Raichu vẫn bất tỉnh và vết cắt trên má nó khong ngừng chảy máu. Nó ngất lịn đi trong vòng tay cậu nhóc kia.

Raichu đang mơ. Trong mơ, nó vẫn là một Pikachu và nó đang đứng ở gần một dòng sông. Trời mưa tầm tẫ và phía trước nó, một gương mặt thân quen đang nhìn nó. Đó chính là chủ cũ của nó và cũng là cậu nhóc nó đã gặp ở hội chợ. Những giọt nước mắt của cậu nhóc hòa quyện cùng giọt mưa chảy dòng hai bên má cậu và miệng cậu đang mấp máy. Cậu đang cố nói cái gì đó nhưng nhỏ quá, nó không ngh rõ. RỒi bỗng cậu vụt quay đi và chạy thật nhanh. Con chuột nhỏ chỉ biết đuổi theo trong vô vọng khi mà cái bóng cậu bé kia mờ dần, mờ dần.RỒi nó trượt chân và ngã xuống sông. Nhưng không ai cứu nó cả. Rồi nó vụt dậ tỉnh giấc, người ướt đầm đìa có lẽ vì giác mơ kia. Bên cạnh nó, người chủ cũ của nó và cũng là cái cậu mà nó đã gặp lại ở hội chợ đang ngồi nhìn nó lo lắng. Tiger đứng phía sau cậu nhóc kia và đang nhìn Raichu.

"Nó tỉnh rồi, Haneda! Anh sẽ để hai người nói truyện." Tiger nói avf đi ra, để lại người chủ cũ và con Pokemon mà cậu đã rời bỏ. Haneda và Raichu nhìn nhau một hồi rồi haneda cất tiếng nói, phá vỡ bầu không khí im lặng.

"Mình xin lỗi!" Haneda nói "Mình không biết rằng cậu lại theo mình và ngã xuống sông." đôi mắt cậu dưng dưng rồi cậu bật khóc thành tiếng. Nhưung Raichu lại cười. Nó vỗ vai cậu và cười với cậ ngước lên và nhind khuôn mặt vui vẻ của Raichu. Một bên má cảu nó đang được băng lại vì vết cắt rất sâu nó bị ở hội chợ. Nó cười với cậu, cười một cách vui vẻ như là tha thứ cho cậu. Haneda cũng hiểu ý của con pokemon của cậu. Cậu cũng cừời.

"Cậu đã chọn đi theo Tiger phải không?" Haneda hỏi ân cần "Cậu ấy rất tuyệt đấy. Cậu cũng biết mình không được phép nuôi Pokemon mà."

Raichu cười. Nó biêt điều đó. Nó cười và gật đầu vui vẻ như là lời đồng ý và cảm thông cho người bạn cũ của nó. Bên ngoài, Tiger và Red đang đứng quan sát hai người nói truyện.

"Cậu chưa nói cho nó à?"Red hỏi.

"Chưa đến lúc đâu! Tớ không muốn phá vữo máy giấy phút hạnh phúc kiểu này." Tiger quay đi avf đi về phognf cảu cậu đã huê.

"…" Red không nói thêm lời nào. Cậu chỉ đứng đó và nagwms nhìn Haneda và Raichu cười với nhau mà nhớ lại câu truyện cảu cậu và Pika.


	14. Chapter 14

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 14: Prepare for the Wrath!

"Dừng lại đi!" Hadena hét toán lên khi mà Raichu đang phóng ra hàng ngàn volt điện cao thế. Nó đang mất kiểm soát và phóng điện khắp moi nơi. Vết cắt trên má Raichu giờ đang chảy máu rất nhiều mà Hadena chỉ dám đứng từ xa mà hét lên. Vì một lý do gì đo àm cậu khong dám lại gần. Raichu kiệt sức dần. Mắt nó mờ dần và không còn nghe rõ tiếng Haneda nữa. Ban đầu nó chỉ muốn cho Haneda thấy sức mạnh mới nhwung dường như nó còn không thể kiếm soát nổi nữa. yellow vội vàng chạy ra và mặc cho luộng điện cực mạnh đang bao quanh Raichu, cô bé vẫn cố ôm chặt lấy nó và lấy cái khăn tay bịt mienjg vết thương lại.

"Anh đi gọi anh Tiger lại đây!" yellow nói lớn và cố dùng sức mạn của mình để làm lành vết thươ bỗng mắt cô bé mờ dần và tai ù ù. Rồi Cả yellow và Raichu ngất lịm đi.

Yellow bất tỉnh phải đến gần ba giờ. Lúc cô bé tỉnh dậy, trời đã quá trưa rồi. Cô bé thấy mình đang nằm trong phòng trọ mà Tiger thuê và bên cạnh cô bé là con Raichu đang thở thoi thóp và nặng nề. Nó còn tỉnh táo nhưng vết thương bên má nó thì đang rất tệ. Rồi một con pokemon đi vào. Nó có hình dạng cảu một con Raichu nhưng lại có bộ lông vàng óng và đôi tya thon với những ngõn tay bé tí xíu của Pikachu. Nó cũng chưa tiến hóa hết y như Raichu dang nằm bên cạnh cô vậy. và điều kì lạ là trên lưng nó có một đôi cánh rất nhỏ và mỏng manh bằng thủy tinh và trên vai nó là hai viên ngọc trai màu hồng ý như của một con Pokemon huyền thoại vậy. Ngoài ra thì nó cũng chẳng khác một con Raichu là mấy. Và Yellow nhận ra đó là một con Raichu cái. Thảo nào Raichu bên cạnh cô cứ đỏ ửng mặt lên. Hóa ra cu cậu thích nàng Raichu kì lạ này.

"Rai…rai chu!" Raichu gượng gạo cười mặc dù vết thương vẫn rất nặng và khó chịu :v

"Rai. Rairay!" Con Raichu cái kia cũng cười.

"Hey! Ra đây Yellow!" Tiger thò cái đầu vào và gọi "Còn Ray lo cho Rai nhé. Tớ sẽ quay lại sau."

"Vâng." Yellow lon ton chạy ra ngoài. Tiger nhanh chóng đóng cánh cửa vào.

"Tạm thời thế đã." Tiger thở dài "Ray cóp vẻ là niềm an ủi duy nhất của Rai lúc này."

"Sao vậy anh?" Yellow ngước nhìn Tiger đúng lúc Blue và Haneda bước vào.

"Cậu kể cho yellow chưa?" Blue hỏi.

"Chuyện gì vậy anh?" Yellow kéo áo Tiger hỏi.

"Mọi chuyện là do vết sẹo của Raichu. Cái vết sẹo to trên má nó ấy." Tiger nói.

"Do anh mà ra cả. Anh đã hại nó đến ba lần rồi." haneda ngồi phịch xuống ghế thất vọng "Lần đầu là khi anh lặc mất nó và khiến nó rơi xuống sông. Lần thứ hai là ở chỗ cái đu quay. Và hôm nay là…"

"Vết ẹo đó…" yellow lẩm bẩm "Em không tài nào chữa nổi nó được."

"Sức mạnh dù lớn thế nào cũng có giới hạn cả." Tiger ngồi xuống bên cạnh Haneda "Nguồn gốc khả năng chữa trị của em là sức chịu đựng và khi em chữa cho các pokemon bị ngất, em thường ngất đi phải không?"

"Vâng ạ?" Yellow ngồi xuống.

"ĐÓ là nguồn gốc. Em không hoàn toàn chữa cho chúng mà chỉ chuyển thương tích của chúng sang cho bản thân thôi." Tiger xoa đầu cô bé "Vì vậy em nên hạn chế sử dụng sức mạnh này không thì…" Tiger nắm cánh tay yellow và nó đau nhói. Yellow vạch tay áo lên và nhận ra cánh tay cô bị một vết bầm tím rất lớn.

"Vậy còn chuyện Raichu?" Blue chen vào.

"vết cắt quá sâu và đã chạm tới túi năng lượng điện ở bên má trái bị tổn thương nặng khiến cho khả năng tích tụ điều khiển và phóng điện của Raichu hoàn toàn bị rối loạ ỉ với một túi năng lượng và khi nó chưa hoàn toàn tiến hóa thì nó khó lòng phoggs điện được." Tiger giải thích.

"Rai…" Giọng Raichu yếu ớt vang lên từ phía cưa. Cánh cửa từ từ mở ra và Raichu cùng với Ray đi ra. Chúng đã nấp ở đó và nghe ngóng toàn bộ mọi chuyện rồi.

"Bị bắt quả tang rồi." Blue thở dài.

"Rai…?" Con Raichu nhìn Tiger vẻ lo lắng.

"Không sao đâu. Cậu quên tớ vẫn dạy cậu khả anwgg cận chiến nhiều hơn sao?" Tiger xoa đầu con Raichu và cười "Đi theo tớ. Chúng ta sẽ thử lại lần nữa."

Thế là Tiger dẫn Raichu đi cùng cậu. hai người rời khỏi Cerulean và đến chiều tối mới về. lúc về, Raichu đã trông sung sức hơn hẳn. Nó khong còn thở yếu ớt, ngắt quãng hay cái vẻ mặt buồn râu mà yellow thấy hồi sáng cũng đi đâu mất tiêu.

"Chào!" Tiger cười vui vẻ trong khi Raichu thì cũng chỉ cười theo cậu.

"Chào!" Blue cũng cười.

"Chào anh!" yellow cười.

"Chào!" Haneda nói và nhìn con Raichu. Cậu thấy yên tâm hơn khi mà nhìn thấy nụ cười của con chuột lớn.

"tại sao chúng ta nói "Chào"?" Tiger đùa "không ai còn câu gì khác à?"

"Còn đấy!" Một giọng nói vang lên sau lưng Tiger và khiến cậu giật mình.

"Chào Green!" Blue nhí nhảnh như một đứa con nít.

"Ầu! vậy là cậu đuổi kịp rồi hả?" Tiger quay lại và đùa.

"Cần nói dài thế không?Tôi nghe một trainer nói rằng cậu đã đả bại cậu ta một cách tâm phục khẩu phụ bộ cậu "tiến hóa" rồi à?" green nhìn Tiger lạnh lùng. Vẫn cái vẻ lạnh lùng thường thấy của cái cậu mặt vốn không quá 37oC này rồi.

"Thế là cậu đến đây là để đánh nhau à?" Blue đùa. Haneda thì không nói câu gì vì ngay từ đầu, cậu đã không thích cái vẻ lạnh lùng của green rồi.

"Cần đánh nhau thì gặp tớ!" Tiger vỗ ngực tự haog "Cậu nói chuyện với venus rồi mà."

"vậy coi như chấp nhận lời thách đấu đi. Gặp cậu ở Gym lúc nửa đêm." Green nói và lạnh lùng bỏ đi.

"Cậu ta bị sao thế nhỉ?" Blue chẳng hiểu chuyện gì cả.

"mà Red đâu rồi?" Tiger nhìn quanh.

"Anh ấy đi với chị Misty sang nhà anh Bill chơi rồi." yellow cười "Mà bữa tối xong rồi đó. Anh cố mà ăn đi để tí nữa còn đánh nhau chứ."

"Ờ! Anh đói rồi!" Tiger nói và con Raichu xoa xoa cái bụng phụ họa. Cả hai đi vào trong và Ray đã chuẩn bị một bữa tối thịn xoạn ngay tại nhà ăn của Pokemon center.

Sau bữa ăn, Tiger ngồi riêng với Raichu và Ray cùng với Haneda.

"Raichu này…" haneda cất tiếng nói một cách rụt rè và có phần hơi buồn "mai tớ phỉ đi xa rồi…" cái câu nói của haneda gần như là khiến Raichu tê cứng.Nó quay sang Haneda, dôi mắt tròn xoe nhìn cậu. Tiegr cũng quay sang, amwts cũng tròn không kém.

"Thế là cái vụ Pokedex gì đó mà tiến sĩ nhwof cậu chuyển sang Hoenn à?" Tiger hỏi.

"Tớ là người vận chuyển mà. TỚ không thể chậm chễ hơn được nữa." Haneda nhìn xuống đất, mặt buồn buồn. Raichu không nói gì. Nó rất muốn ôm chặt Haneda nhưng nó biết rằng nó không thể làm thế.

"Nếu lần này tớ thành công, tức là tớ sẽ đủ tiền tích góp bấy lâu nay để thực hiện ca mổ tim." Haneda vạch áo cậu ra và để lộ một thiết bị điện tử. Hình như đó là máy trợ tim thay thế mà cậu tự chế.

"Cái đó…"Tiger chỉ tay

"Đó là lý do tớ không thể nuôi Raichu đó. Thứ này có thẻ ngừng chạy ngay khi có luồng điện của Raichu chạy qua…" Haneda cài lại khuy áo "Tớ xin lỗi! Rồi một ngày tớ sẽ thay thế thứ này abwngf một tría tim thật và khỏe mạnh để có thể ôm cậu thật chặt."

Raichu dưng dưng nước mắt nhìn Haneda. Rồi nó chợt ôm cậu thật chặt và cố kìm cho năng lượng điện không thoát ra để có thể ôm cậu. Haneda cũng ôm lại nó. Cậu có thể cảm thấy được tiếng nấc của Raichu và những giọt nước mắt ấm áp của nó làm cái áo của cậu ướt đầm. Tiger ngồi ngả người ra đằng sau và nghĩ ngợi. Cậu im lặng để cho hai người ôm nhau. Sau một hồi, Raichu thả tay ra và nhìn Haneda. Nó quẹt nước mắt và nhìn cậu. Haneda cũng quẹt nước mắtđi và cười gượng.

"tiger này!" Haneda đứng lên "Tim tớ có thể rất yếu nhwung liệu câu có cho phép tớ xem trận đấu tối nay của cậu với Green được không?"

"Hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng hai người bên cạnh nhua mà." Tiger ngồi thẳng người lại "Cậu có thể đi cùng tớ đêm nay." Tiger cười và Ray đứng đằng sau cậu cũng cười. Má Raichu lại đỏ ửng lên mặc dù bên má trái đã vị băng chặt để cầm máu từ vết thương của nó.

"Tuyệt." Haneda cười vui vẻ.

Trong khi đó ở Gym…

'thật kinh khủng' Green ngồi nghĩ 'Cậu ta quả thực là đương kim vô địch của Oranje Islands rồi. Kỹ anwng, chiến thuật, khả năng pahsn đoán… tất cả đều cực kì hoàn hỏa. Nhưng tại sao alij thế nhỉ.cậu ta nói rằng Tiger đã đánh bại cậu ta. Và tại sao cậu ta lại bại dưới tay một trainer mới? làm thế nào mà Tiger thắng được trong khi mình lại thuathamr hại thế nhỉ? Chẳng nhẽ mình thực sự bất tài sao?' Green giận giữ đá cái phao dưới chân xuống bể bơi.

'Mình thua cậu ta nhiều thế sao? Đến cả Blue cũng chú ý caaujta! Không được! Mình sẽ đánh bại cậu ta để chứng minh rằng mình xứng đánh với danh hiệu á quân Kanto. Còn bọn Rocket nữa. Mình phải đủ mạnh để đánh bại chúng!' Green nghiến răng khi nghĩ đến băng Rocket. Bỗng cánh cửa cảu Gym mở ra.

"Đã đến giờ đâu Tiger?" Green quay lại nhwung đó không phải Tiger.

"Cậu muốn đánh bại Tiger à?" giọng nói kia vang lên và Green nhận ra đó là ai.

"Ông…sao ông?" Green mấp máy môi không nói nên lời…


	15. Chapter 15

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 15: Vs !.

Tiger, Hadena và Raichu cùng nhau đi đến Gym. Lúc đó là nửa đêm và gym tối đen như mực. Cả ba đẩy cửa và tiến vào bên trong. Nhwung kì lạ thay. Bên trong Gym là một lớp sương mù dày đặc khiến cho Tiger và Haneda khó lồng nhìn thấy được rõ. Và ở giữa Gym là một cái bể hay chính xác là sàn thi đấu nước và phía bên kia Gym có một người đang chờ. Tiger không nhìn rõ được người đó là do lớp sương mù che mắt cậu.

"Có vẻ cậu đã biết qua về Arcanine nên chọn chỗ này để nhằm giảm khả năng tấn công của Arcanine." Tiger nói vọng sang.

"Cứ cho là vậy đi." Một giọng nói lạ hoắc trả lời và rõ ràng người kia già hơn Green rất nhiều.

"Ế! Green đâu?" Tiger ngó quanh "Mà ông là ai?"

"Chính cậu ta sắp xếp cuộc hẹn này và ta là G." Người kia trả lời "G của R. Gọi tôi là G cho nhanh."

"Được rồi G…ông muốn gì vậy?" Tiger cười.

"Một trận đánh ra trò. TÔi sẽ tặng cậu một huy chương bất kì nếu cậu đánh thắng tôi." G nói "Coi như là quà nhwung chỉ khi cậu thắng tôi thôi."

"Được rồi. Cho tôi biết luật và quy định đi." Tiger hỏi.

"Luật là bên nào hết pokemon trước sẽ thắng." G nói "Và tất nhiên. Cả hai chỉ được dùng sáu pokemon. Không hơn."

"Đơn giản thôi nhỉ. Còn vụ không ăn gian. Không chơi xấu. vân vân thì sao?" Tiger hỏi.

"Cái đó cũng không. Chuẩn bị đị." G nói. Bỗng ông ta ném hết Pokeball xuống nước và đứng trên một cái bục đá gần đó.

"Chúng ta sẽ để pokeball xuống nước. Chúng sẽ nổi trên mặt nước vì đây là nước muối rất mặn." G nói "Tôi và cậu sẽ phải nhảy linh hoạt và chụp lấy Pokeball để đổi và tung ra pokemon. Ai không thế với được pokeball và đổi trong một phút cũng coi như thua."

"Luật gì kì cục vậy?" Haneda thắc mắc "chưa từng nghe qua."

"Không quan trọng." Tiger nhanh chóng thu hồi Raichu và ném nó cùng với năm quả pokeball khác xuống hồ nước muối. Một vết thương nhẹ trên người pokemon khi gặp nước muối đặc này cũng sẽ rát sót và có thể coi đây là một sàn đấu gần như sinh tử khi mà nước muối không chỉ mặn mà còn nóng nữa.

"Ba…Hai…một…" G đếm dần "Bắt đầu!" ông hét lơn và lao về phía quả pokeball. Ông ta nhanh chóng mở nó ra và một con Aerodactyl vụt bay lên. Nó may mắn không rơi xuống.

"Lên nào!" Tiger cũng lấy một quả pokeball và mở ra. Lapras nhảy ra và nổi trên mặt nước. Ancient armor đang bảo vệ nó khỏi nước muối nóng. Một chọi mọt và cả hai đều chịu sự thiệt thòi về hệ nhưng có lẽ Lapras sẽ thiệt hơn vì nó chậm hơn và sức tấn công yếu hơn Aerodactyl. Nhưng ai mà biết chứ.

"Aerodactyl! Head Smash." G ra lệnh. Không ngờ Aerodactyl lại biết chiêu này.

"ice barrier!" Tiger ra lệnh. Con Lapras tạo ra một tấm chắn bằng băng để khóa đòn tấn công. Con Aerodactyl đâm sầm vào tấm chắn băng và đập nó vỡ nát ra traqwm mảnh. Nó bay lùi lại một chút nhwung không nhận sát thương phản lại nhờ Ability rock head.

"Câu giờ à? Không dễ thế đâu! Head Smash!" G ra lệnh. Con Aerodactyl lại lao vào Lapras. Nhưng Tiger đã với được quả pokeball thứ hai.

"Đổi! Nidoking!" Tiger tung ngay ra Nidoking và đổi lapras ra ngoà ả bóng chứa Lapras lại rơi xuống nước. Nidoking vốn không ưu nước lên nó chìm ngay xuống và con Aerodactyl đâm sầm vào cái bục đá khiến cho cái bục đá vỡ tung.

'Hiểu rồi. Vậy là ong ta định phá đá bên mình. Hết chỗ đứng hả?' Tiger nghĩ thầm.

"Nidoking! Smack down!" Tiger ra lệnh và từ dưới nước, con pokemon to lớn lao lên và đó là đòn đánh quá bất ngờ đối với Aerodactyl. Nó bị túm đuôi và kéo thẳng xuống nước. Nidoking dìm nó xuống và vì những cái gai đã cào xước đôi cánh của erodactyl nên copn pokemon cổ đại rất đau. Nó ngất xỉu và nổi lềnh phề thì chỉ thò mỗi mặt lên vì nó biết bơi và cũng nặn khá tốt. G nhận ra rằng nó đeo một lớp kính bảo vệ mắt và bộ bảo vệ mũi nên nước muối chẳng là gì cả.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Về nào!" G đã cầm sắn một quả pokeball và thu hồi Aerodactyl "Ra nào Kangaskhan! Earthquake!" G ra lệnh.

Con Kangaru nhảy thẳng xuống hồ nước muối và đấm mạnh xuống nền hồ. Nó tạo ra một cơn động đất mạnh kinh khủng khiến cho cả Gym rung chuyển và vài mảnh trần rơ xuống. Nidoking bị ảnh hưởng nặng từ đòn đánh trên. Nhưng nó vẫn trụ được.

"Trả đòn nào! Thunder Bolt!" Tiger ra lệnh và Nidoking phóng thẳng một luồng điện về phía Kangaskhan. Nhưng Kangaskhan chỉ bị tê nhẹ không đáng kể.

"Lại nào! Earthquake!" G ra lệnh và lần này có trời mới cứu nổi Nidoking chìm nghỉm dưới nước.

"Đổi!" Tiger đã cầm sắn pokeball rồi. Cậu thu hồi Nidoking và ném lên bờ và thả ra một con. ĐÓ là Ray.

"Ra nào Raytwo! Đến lúc thứ hiện kế hoạch rồi."

Raytwo đứng trên một bục đá, mắt nhìn kangaskhan.

"Earthquake!" G ra lệnh và con Kanguru tấn công. Nó tạo ra một đót trấn động cực lớn nữa. Nhưng Bỗng đôi cánh pha lê trên lưng Ray tỏa ánh sáng lấp lánh. Rồi bỗng đôi cánh pha lê lấp lánh bé tí xíu kia bùng cháy một ngọn lửa dữ dội và hình thành một đôi cánh nhấc bổng Ray lên trời. Nó bay lên và tránh luôn đòn Earthquake.

"Cái quái gì thế này?" G ngạc nhiên và cả ông và Kangaskhan đều đanh nao núng. Raytwo ngay lập tức tạo ra một vòng tròn lửa bao vây lấy Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan bị vây chặt và khó lòng thoát ra được. Bên ngoài vòng, Ray đang dùng Swords dance. Nó nhảy lung tung cả vì đơn giản là nó nhảy rất kém.

"Đổi nào! Swampert!" G đổi ngay ra Swampert để chống lại lửa và đông thời sử dụng nước để chống trá.

"Tiếp tục đi!" Tiger ra lệnh.

Ray tiếp tục sử dụng Swords dance để tăng sức tấn công.

"Surf!" G ra lệnh và con Swampert dùng nước của nó để dập lửa. Nó thoát ra được rồi.

"Nhanh! Agility!" Tiger ra lệnh. Ray dùng Agility để tăng tốc độ của nó nhưng khi mà đấu với một con pokemon lực lưỡng như Swampert thì tốc đọ có cao mấy cũng khó lòng đánh được.

"Smack down!" G ra lệnh. Swampert nhảy thẳng lên và túm lấy Ray. Nó đập thẳng con chuột vàng kia xuống bục đá và khiến bục đá vị vowax vụn. Đôi cánh lửa bị nước dập tắt và Ray không còn bay được nữa. Và kì lạ là đó là một đòn đánh tác dụng cao.

"Hiểu rồi! Đó là một con pokemon lửa-điện." G cười "Earthquake!"

"Baton Pass!" Tiger hét lên một cách mất bình tĩnh.

Ngay khi Swampert tấn công, Ray sử dụng baton pass và truyền lại toàn bọ sức mạnh cho đồng đội. Và con Pokemon được đổi ra đã được định sẵn, Tiger đã cầm sắn một quả pokeball và cậu ngay lập tức đổi ra Pidgeotto khiến cho đòn đánh cảu Swampert vô dụng.và đó là con Pidgeotto với bộ lông bạc.

"khà khà! Counter!" G đã tính toán từ trước rằng với sức tấn công nhân ba của Pidgeotto nhì dù đòn đánh có mạnh thế nào cũng không thể qua nổi Focus sash mà Swmpert có. Nhưng cũng kì lạ khi mà một con pokemon trâu vật lại cầm Focus sash. Nếu một nhát Counter thành côn thì chắc chắn Pidgeotto sẽ chết. Nhưng không!

"Sword dance!" Tiger ra lệnh và khiến kế hoặc phong thủ của G đổ sông đổ bể. Pidgeotto dùng Swords dance. Làm thế quái nào mà nó biết Swords dance mà dùng chứ chưa nói là dùng được hay không. Nhưng lạ thay, pidgeotto dùng Swords dance một cách thành thạo. Nó tăng sức tấn công giờ đã là gấp bốn lần rồi.

"Khỉ thật! Counter tiếp!" G đang rối loạn. Ông ta không thể biết được chiêu tiếp theo mà Tiger sẽ dùng nên chỉ còn cách dùng counter chờ đánh thôi. Nhưng Pidgeotto vẫn không tấn công.

"Agility!" Tiger ra lệnh và con Pidgeotto dùng Agility. Tốc độ nhân ba rồi.

"Hết chịu nổi rồi! Ice punch!" G ra lệnh nhưng lúc này là lúc Tiger tấn công. Dường như cậu đọc được từng suy tính của G vậy.

"Frustration!" Tiger ra lệnh và đó là một cú đánh trực diện đồng thời cũng rất mạnh vì vốn cậu và Pdgeotto còn chưa chính thức là bạn. Chiêu đánh hủy diệt đó khiến Swampert xíu chút nữa đã tử rồi.Và còn không may mắn hơn cho G vì cú đánh của Swampert lại đi chệch mục tiêu một cách đáng chết và Swampert tự hịa mình khi mà đâm đầu vào tảng đá. Nó xỉu tại chỗ.

"Chết thật! Đây rồi! Skarmory!" G hét lên như vớ được vàng vậy. Nó là thứ cứu vớt cuối cùng của G lúc này. Skarmory bay ra và đối mặt với Pidgeotto.

"Đánh thường attack!" Tiger một lần nữa nhìn trước được điều sắp xảy ra nhưng cậu không thể chống lại được nó. Pidgeotto dùng wings attack và khiến Skarmory gần bất tỉ nhờ khả năng Sturdy mà nó sống sót.

"Whirl wind!" G ra lệnh. Skarmory dùng Whirrl wind và thổi bay cả Pidgeotto lẫn bao nhiêu set từ đầu đến giờ mà nó thực hiện. Và con Pokemon bị đẩy ra lại là quả pokeball duy nhất mà Tiger tìm thấy lúc đó. Raichu nhảy ra.

"lên nào anh bạn!" Tiger hào hứng "Iron head!"

Raichu nhanh chóng dùng Iron head để kết liễu Skarmory. G không đổi pokemon để cứu lấy Skarmory vì nếu đổi là ong tự đặt mình vào thế bị động.

"Lên nào! Rhyperior!" G thả con pokemon tiếp theo và đó là Rhyperior. Bây giờ thì một đòn của Raichu không kết liễu nổi cái thứ quái vật kia còn nó thì chỉ cần phủi tay là Raichu xuống mồ rồi.

"Đổi! Pidgeotto!" Tiger nhanh chóng đổi nhwung đáng tiếc, cậu vừa cho Pidgeotto vào chỗ chết. G đã lường trước được mọi thứ và đã quyết định đú ờ ông ta nắm thế thượng phong.

"Stone edge!" G ra lệnh dứt khoát. Và Pidgeotto vừa ra sân,. Chưa cr hiểu nổi chuyện gì thì đã lạnh trọn cả cú đấm bằng đá của Rhyperior và ngất xỉu luôn.

"Khỉ thật!" Tiger lẩm bẩm "Giờ là ba trọi bốn"

"Nhanh lên. Cậu không có nhiều thời gian nhwung nếu thích thì đầu hàng đi." G cười.

"Mơ à?" Tiger cũng cười và điệu cười của cậu còn có phần chủ quan hơn "Đến lúc kinh nghiệm lên tiếng rồi. Flyon!" Cậu thả luôn con sư tử trắng muốt với cái đầu tròn tronf và đôi cánh trắng ra. Nó bay trên Rhyperior.

"Một con pokemon hệ bay à? Rhyperior! Rock slide!" G ra lệnh. Nhưng dường như là Rhyperiior đang bối rối và không nghe được câu lệnh vừa rồi. G cảm thấy như có một cái gì đó đang chặn mọi lien lạc của ông với pokemon.

"Flyon đang dùng song âm thanh để chặn đó, ông nội!" Tiger nói và giọng cậu dường nhưu được khuếch đại lên vậy.

"Cái gì?" G hốt hoảng.

"Chào mừng đến với bữa tiệc của Tiger" tIger cười mỹ mãn và con Flyon dùng một đòn song âm cựa mạnh khiến toàn bộ mặt sàn của Gym bị vowax nát và Rhyperior cũng ngất lịm.

"Cái quái gì thế này?" G không thể tin nổi vào đòn đánh khủng khiếp vừa rồi.

"Dừng ngay lại!" Một giọng nói vang lên từ phía cái nhà kho và Green lao ra "Dứng lại cho tôi!" cậu hét lên nhưng cái ông G gì đó đã vội vàng biến mất trong làn sương.

"Chết tiệt!" Green giận giữ "Hắn ta là ông trùm cảu bọn Rocket mà cậu lại để ông ta đi dễ thế sao?" green quay ra cáu với Tiger.

"Kệ ông ta đi! Ông ta hết thời gian một phút mà không đổi pokemon. Coi như ông ta thua rồi. Còn tớ đi đây!" Tiger nói xong thì bỏ đi.

"Ê! Đứng lại cho tớ. Trận đấu của chúng ta còn chưa bắt đầu mà."green đâm cáu.

"Này. Cậu tính sao với cái cậu nóng tính đó." Haneda vỗ vai Tiger.

"ĐI tìm Red mà đấu ấy!" Tiger nói vọng lại mà chẳng thèm ngó ngàng thái đọ cảu green. Cậu đi về với Haneda.

Sáng hôm sau…

"Tiếc quá! Vậy là tớ phải đi rồi." haneda mặt buồn rười rượi nhìn Rachu và Tiger.

"Ai bảo cậu ngủ quên đâu." Tiger đùa.

"Thôi! Ó lẽ tớ nên đi sơm thôi! Chăm sóc Raichu tốt nha! Hẹn gặp lại hai người." Haneda nói. Cậu thả con Pidgeot của cậu ra và trèo lên nó.

"Gặp lại sớm thôi!" TIger nói

"Chào nhá!" Haneda bay lên và biến mất sau nhũng đám mây cùng với Pidgeot. Chờ đến lúc Haneda đi hắn, Tiger mới quay sang Raichu.

"Xem ra nhóc vẫn cần cơ hội thể hiện rồi." cậu nói vẻ thất vọng "yên tâm! Trận sắp tới sẽ là của cậu." cậu xoa đầu Raichu và cười.


	16. Chapter 16

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 16:

Tiger và cả nhóm đang trên đường đến nhà Bill theo…con đường kin dị nhất!

"Nhanh lên anh ơi!" Yellow hét. Cô bé đang cưỡi trên lưng con Đổi với cái tên Dody mà cô bé hay cưỡi con Tiger thì cưỡi trên lưng Arcanine và cả hai đang chạy hết tốc lực trên con đường dẫn đến nhà Bill.

"Đây đây!" Tiger thúc Arcanine chạy nhanh hơn và con chó lớn phì ra một ngọn lửa kinh khủng và phóng nhanh hơn nữa. Dody cũng tăng tốc với khả năng cùn Agility. Tốc đọ của nó đang tăng nhanh đến kinh ngạc. Trên trời, Green đang bay cùng Charizard của cậu và cũng bay nhanh hết cỡ có thể.

"Cố lên, green-kun!" Blue bay theo sau với Blastoise và chiêu water gun. Cô cổ vũ cho cái cậu mặt lạnh trong cuộc đua này.

"yên tâm! Đườngn nhanh hơn đường chó chạy mà!" Green nói lớn và có phần động chạm đến Arcanine. Nó nổi cáu rồi.

"Cậu ta nói dduongf gà chạy mà!" Tiger cố trấn tĩnh con chó nhưng trấn tĩnh con này thì làm máu con kia sôi lên. Dody cũng nổi điên luôn. Tránh vỏ dưa gặp ngay bãi mìn. Dody quay sang Arcanine và cả hai con cùng tăng tóc cùng lúc. Chúng chạy như được gắn động cơ phản lực vậy.

"Óe! Hai con kia nhanh hơn rồi!" Blue chỉ choir tay.

"Charizard! Tăng tốc lên!" Green ra lệnh và con Charizard cũng tăng tốc.

Tại nhà Bill…

"Cia quái gì thế kia nhỉ?" Bill quay sang hỏi Red. Cậu, Red và Misty đang đứng ngoài sân chờ bạn.

"Mọi người ăn bánh đi nè." Một cô gái trẻ mang đĩa bánh ra. ĐÓ là Daisy, chị của Green. Nhwung cô làm gì ở đây?

"Em xin!" Mist lấy đĩa bánh.

"Cuộc đua đến phần gay cấn rồi!" Red nhai ngồm ngoàm cái bánh và khiến vụn bánh rơi hết xuống áo cậu. Phía xa, Charizard đang bay đến rất nhanh avf đám bụi trên mwatj đất cũng lao đến nhanh không kém. Cuối cùng, Tiger và Yellow xuất hiện ở bìa rừng và không kiểm soát nổi tốc đọ của họ. Charizard lao tới và cán qua vạch đích, Pika vẫy cờ và nó chỉ nhanh hơn Dody và Arcanine có một phần trăm giấy. Arcanine và Dody thì…đâm sầm vào ban giám khảo đang ngồi đó gồm Red, Misty, Bill và Snolax. Red bị ép giữa Yellow, Tiger, Arcanine, Dody và Snolax.

"Ặc! Thả tớ ra!" Red vội vàng đẩy hai người kia ra.

"Trời! Thắng hay thua vậy?" Tiger đầu óc quay cuồng nhìn xung quanh "Cho xin cốc nước…" Cậu cầm nguyên cái siêu nước mà uống ừng ực. Hô hào to quá giờ khô cả họng là thế này đây.

"Oay…sao nhiều sao thế này…?" Yellow loạng choạng vài bước thì Red đỡ được cô.

"ĐỠ được rồi!" Cậu cười vui vẻ khiến Yellow nguowcjng đỏ mặt. Cô vội vàng đưungs thẳng dậy.

"Thế ai thắng đây?" Green ngước lên nhìn Blue nhảy xuống khỏi Blastoise và hỏi một cách tự tin.

"Hòa!" Blue dơ hai tay lên và nói lớn.

"Phụt!" Tiger phun luôn đống nước mà cậu vừa uống ra.

"Cái gì?" Green ngạc nhiên "rõ ràng tớ qua vạch đích trước mà."

"Thôi thôi! Em không cần phải làm to thế. Chị thấy hòa là đúng mà. Mà Tiger cũng không cần súc động thế đâu." Daisy can lại.

"Đâu có. Nhưng nước gì vậy chị?" Tiger dơ cái siêu nước cậu vừa uống ra.

"Óe! Cậu uống hết rồi à?" Bill lắc lắc cái siêu rỗng "Thuốc trị đau đầu của tớ! Hiếm lắm đó."

"Quan trọng gì? Bill-kun đừng lo quá." Misty cười "Daisy-san sẽ kiếm cho cậu thêm mà." Cô nói như là kiếm được ngần ấy thảo mốc dễ lắm ấy.

"Ê mà Red-kun và Yellow-kun đội mũ đôi từ bao giờ thế?" Green chuyển chủ đề.

"Ờ thì…cũng lâu rồi. Nhỉ, yellow nhỉ?" Red cố không gọi yellow một cahcs thân mật vì cậu, theo một cảm nhận riêng, thì thấy gọi yellow-kun có gì đó không đúng lắm.

"vậy là…Hân hạnh làm quen!" Tiger dơ tay ra và nắm tay Bill lắc lắc.

"Cậu đền tớ siêu thuốc!" Bill tiện tay dơ luôn siêu thuốc ra trước mặt Tiger.

"Thôi à Bill." Daisy ngăn cậu.

"Đùa tí thôi!" Bill cười giảng hòa "tớ là Bill, nguowicf tạo ra cái hệ thống chuyển phát ấy."

"Còn Tớ là Tiger, cái thằng dùng hệ thống chuyển phát ấy."Tiger đùa và khiếu của cậu lại phát huy tác dụng. Daisy bụm miệng cười còn Bill thì cười ha hả.

"Thôi nhỉ! ĐỨng ngoài này mãi cũng mỏi chân. Ta vào trong thôi!" Red đề nghị.

"Đi thì đi! Ngại gì!" Tiger biến việc đi vào nhà trở thành nghiêm trọng cứ như là chọn tổng thống ấy.

"Chịu cậu!" Blue cũng đi theo và bám vai Tiger.

"Chờ em với!" Yellow lon ton chạy theo Red. Và cả bốn người đều không nhận ra ánh mắt khó chịu đằng sau họ.

Lúc đó là hoàng hôn trên bãi biển trước nhà Bill. Red và Misty đang đứng ngắm hoàng hôn trong một khung cảnh có lẽ là lãng mạn nhất trong ngày ở nơi đây và vô cùng thích hợp cho bất cứ ai đang yêu.

"Này Red…" Misty cất tiếng nói và xóa đi không gian im lặng bao trùm hai người.

"Sao vậy?" Red quay sang nhìn cô bạn và nhận ra ánh mắt buồn buồn lo lắng của cô.

"Cậu có biết lúc cậu biến mất, tớ đã rất lo lắng không?" Misty hỏi nhỏ.

"Tớ hiểu mà. Mọi người đều lo lắng cho tớ." Red cười và cố xua đi vẻ buồn rầu trên nét mặt Misty "Blue, Green, Bill, Brock, Erika và cả yellow nữa…"

Cái tên yellow như làm kích động Misty vậy. Nhwung cô cố kìm nén lại và cố gắng để kiểm soát.

"Của tớ khác…" Misty gắt nhwung rồi lại hạ giọng "Có lẽ vậy…"

"Vậy à?" Red toát mồ hôi hột "Nhưng mà cậu thật sự…?"

"Chắc là tớ lo lắng quá rồi…" Misty vẫn buồn như vậy trong khi Red thì bối rối không biết nói gì.

"Để…để tớ đi kiếm cái gì ăn đã. Chắc trưa nay cậu ăn ít quá rồi. Có cần tớ lấy thêm thuốc gì không?" Red sờ chán Misty thì thấy cả gương mặt thanh tú của cô đỏ buawngf lên như người sốt.

"Trời ạ! ốm rồi kia! Để tớ đua cậu vào trong." Red nói và vội dìu cô vào trong. Thực ra là cậu quá bối rối để nghĩ tiếp theo phải làm gì. Phía sau họ, trên một cái cây, Blue đang ngồi quay phim và cười khúc khích.

"Cái này cho lên Youtube thì chắc được coi là màn tỏ tình nhạt và chán nhát đây." Blue cười khúc khích.

"Chào!" một giọng nói vang lên phía sau cô và khiến cô giật mình ngã luôn khỏi cái cây và Red phtas hiện ra.

"cậu làm cái quái gì ở đó thế?" Red bực tức hỏi.

"À…không…không có gì!" Blue ngại quá không nói nổi.

"Cậu lại nghe trộm à?" Misty nổi lửa phùng phùng và đầu cô bốc khói "tớ sẽ cho cậu chết!"

"Cần giúp đỡ không?" Cái giọng trên cây nói nhỏ và Blue ngước lên. Cô thấy Tiger đang ngồi cười chễm trệ trên đó.

"Đò phá đám!" Blue rủa thầm chỉ đủ cô và Tiger nghe.

"Blue! Chuẩn bị đi!" Misty lao đến chô cô.

"Anh Red!" Cái giọng lanh lảnh của yellow chen ngang "Anh Red ơi! Em làm được rồi nè! Em đã khâu lại cái găng tay cho anh rồi," cô chạy lại và đua cho Red đôi găng tya của cậu. Sự xuất hiện của cô cứu được Blue nhưng chỉ làm Misty thêm khó chịu.

"Thôi kệ mấy người đấy! Tôi đi đây!" Misty khó chịu đi vào trong nhà.

"Nhưng cậu…" Red định ngăn lại nhưng Misty vùng vằng.

"Kệ tôi!" Cô khá là khó chịu và bỏ đi mất.

"cô ấy sao thế nhỉ?" Red cảm thấy khó hiểu.

"may cho câu đấy!" Tiger cười oang oác ra.

"Tiger!" Red bưc mình "Cả cậu cũng nghe lén à?"

"Đâu có. TỚ làm Blue lộ tẩy nên gọi tớ là thám tử tư nghe hay hơn." Tiger vội nhảy khỏi cái cây và sẵn sàng chạy.

"Đò phản bội!" Blue chạy thẳng đến chỗ cậu và cứ lấy móng tay cào tứ tung cả.

"Ơ…" yellow ngạc nhiên "Thôi để họ đánh nhau đi ạ! Chị Daisy nấu bữa tối xong rồi anh." Yellow kéo tay Red vào trong.

"Này Yellow." Red nói.

"Sao ạ?" Yellow ngạc nhiên và tim cô bé đập thình thịch khi mà Red cúi sát xuống mặt cô và nhind thẳng vào mắt cô.

"Em kiếm đâu ra cái mũ thế? Mua cho anh cái mới được không?" Red hỏi vui vẻ còn Yellow thì hết hồn.

"Anh Tiger mua cho em đấy ạ!" Yellow cười tươi như vừa trút đưuọc gánh nặng.

"Lại nói xấu gì…á! Bỏ tớ ra!" Tiger Đẩy được Blue sang một bên và chạy mất "Đừng có nói xấu anh!" Cậu nói vọng lại.

"Đưng lại đây Tiger-kun!" Blue hét lên nhwung cứ như là hai người đang chơi đùa vui vẻ chứ không phải là đánh nhau và cái vẻ mặt tươi cười của Blue và tiếng cười xa xả của Tiger nói lên tất cả.

"Vậy thì bao giờ nhwof cậu ấy vậy." Red cười "Chúng ta vào nhà thôi. Ban nãy chị Misty đứng lâu quá bị cảm đấy."

"Vâng!" Yellwo theo Red vào trong nhà một cách vui vẻ.

TRong nhà, Green đang ngồi cạnh cửa sổ quan sát Blue và Tiger. Họ chơi đùa như hia đứa trẻ vậy. Green cố trấn tĩnh lại và tránh né một sự thật rằng cậu có ấn tượng rất mạnh với Blue và…cậu cảm thấy hổ thẹn về sự ích kỉ của chính mình. Cậu lại dán mắt vào một quyển sách mà tiếp tục đọc.

"Em thích Blue-chan rồi phải không?" Một giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên phía sau cậu và cậu quay lại. Đó là chị cậu, Daisy Oak.

"KHông có chuyện đó đâu ạ!" Green tránh mặt đi và cố để phủ nhận.

"Em không tránh được đâu. Đó là quy luật tự nhiên mà." Daisy cười "Với lại làm sao em dối được chị của minh chứ."

"Thế chị làm cái quái gì ở đây?" Green quay ra cáu "Chị với cậu ta ở nơi hoang vu thế này một mình thì kiểu gì chẳng bị nghi ngờ."

"CHịu em!" Daisy cười "đừng đánh trống lảng. chị biết hết cả rồi mà."

"Chị thì biết cái gì chứ." Green bực mình và lại dán mắt vào cuốn sách.

Sau hơn một giờ rượt đuổi và chơi đùa như hai đứa trẻ, Tiger và Blue quyết định ngồi lại trên bãi biến mà ngắm nốt cảnh hoàng hôn. Lúc đó mặt trời đã gần khuất hẳn và chỉ còn lại vài tia sáng phản chiếu lại trên mặt biển. Tiger và Blue ngồi trên hai phiến đá phẳng trên bờ biển và để cho sóng biển và gió đưa hồn họ đi.

"Này Tiger-kun!" Blue cất tiếng nói "TỚ có cảm giác cậu rất giống một người bạn cũ của tớ."

"Ngày trước cậu bị bắt cóc phải không?" Tiger hỏi "Tớ nghe nói đó là khoảng thời gian khó khăn của cậu."

"Phải! TỚ bị bắt cóc. Nhwung tớ không hận kẻ bắt cóc vì đã bắt cóc hay cách đối xử của hắn. Hắn cố tạo một gai đình cho tớ." Blue bắt đầu kể "Những ngày đầu đến đó, tớ hoàn toàn lạc long. Nhưng hắn cho tớ đến một ngôi trường để học tập. Ở đó, tớ gặp cậu ấy."

"Cái cậu ấy mà cậu kể ấy. Cậu ta là ai?" Tiger hỏi.

"Cậu ấy là Neo. Ngay ngày đầu tiên, cậu ấy đã giúp tớ hòa nhập rất nhanh. Cậu ấy là một cậu nhóc thông minh và nghịch ngợm. Cậu ấy rất tốt và luôn luôn giúp mọi người. Mỗi khi tớ gặp vấn đề hay rắc rối, cậu ấy luôn ở bên tớ. Khi đó, tớ sẽ học ở trường vào buổi sáng và quay trở lại trung tâm vào buổi chiều để học về pokemon với gã mặt nạ băng. Nhưng mỗi khi tớ phải đi qua khu rừng ngăn cách giữa trường và khu huấn luyện, Neo thường đi cùng tớ và thậm chí tập luyện cùng tớ luôn. Trong khi anh Raike, venus và mọi người tập ở trường với những bài tạp làm qune thì cậu ấy đi cùn tớ và tập cùng luôn. Sau buổi tập ở trung tâm, cậu ấy trở về trường còn tớ thì ở lại đó. Và sáng hôm sau, cậu áy lại đến đón tớ và đưa tớ đến trường. Cậu ấy dường như là một người vô cùng quan trọng vì gã mặt nạ băng kia rất quý cậu ấy và thậm chí có thể coi là nể cậu ấy."

"Khoan!" Tiger cắt ngang "Cậu nói cậu học ở trường. Vậy tại sao cậu không trốn thoát khi hắn không theo dõi cậu?"

"Có hai lí do…" Blue giọng buồn buồn "Một: Nếu tớ trốn, hắn sẽ dễ dàng đuổi theo và bắt tớ lại và…nhwungx bài tra tấn cảu ahwns thật kinh khủng. Hai: TỚ sợ rằng một ngày, nếu tớ trốn và trở về gặp lại bó mẹ, tớ sẽ không còn gặp lại cậu ấy nữa…" nói đến đây, những giọt nước mắt của Blue rơi lã chã.

"vậy alf cậu đã trốn thoát và…" Tiger hỏi nhẹ nhàng "cậu không gặp được cậu ấy nữa?"

"Phải! Chính cậu ấy đã lên kế hoạch trốn thoát cho tớ và Silver. Bọn tớ đã trốn thoát được. Nhưng tên mặt nạ băng đã đuổi kịp được bọn tớ. Đáng lẽ ră bọn tớ đã bị bắt lại nhưng…Neo đã đến và kẻ mà bọn tớ không bao giờ dám động đến đã bị Neo, một cậu nhóc chưa đầy mười tuổi hạ gục.Đến tớ cũng phải bất ngờ về khả năng chiến đấu của cậu ấy. Nhwung cậu ấy thắng và tớ ngát đi. Và đó là lần cuối cùng tớ nhìn thấy cậu ấy. Sáng hôm sau, người dân tìm thấy bọn tớ và đua bọn tớ về. Bọn tớ đã trốn đi và đi theo con đường riêng của mình…" Blue giọng buồn hẳn "Cậu ấy cũng chỉ là một tân thủ như cậu vậy. Nhưng những kĩ năng và sức mạnh pokemon của cậu ấy có đến một bậc thầy cũng phải nể phục đấy."

"Cậu lại nổ hơ quá rồi." Tiger nhảy khỏi tẳng đã. Bỗng cậu loạng choạng ngã khụy xuống.

"Tiger-kung!" Blue vội chạy lại đỡ cậu "Câu không sao chứ?" cô hốt hoảng khi mà thấy Tiger đang chảy máu cam rất anwng.

"Khụ khụ!" Cậu ho và lấy tay che miệng. Nhwung cậu không che nổi. Cậu ho ra máu.

"Cai gì! Nhanh lên! Tớ phải đua cậu vào trong." Blue vội vàng dìu Tiger vào ưng cậu lại vùng vằng thoát ra. Cậu định chạy đi. NNhwung những nỗ lực cuôi cùng của Tiger lại thất bại.Cậu khụy xuống cát và bất tỉnh.


	17. Chapter 17

Tiger rơi vào trạng thái hôn mê sâu. Tất cả những gì cậu biết là tiếng thở khò khè của minh cùng với những mảng kí ức rời rạc trở lại trong giấc mơ kì lạ và đâu đâu có tiếng gọi nho nhỏ, lanh lảnh của một cô bé và những gì cậu còn nhớ được là hình ảnh ngọn đồi phủ đầy hoa. Cậu không biết rằng bạn bè cậu đang rất lo lắng cho cậu cũng như pokemon của cậu đang chăm sóc cho cậu. Lúc này, tại thế giờ thực, Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Misty và Bill đang ngồi chờ ở phòng khách. Họ đang chờ từng giây, chờ tin tốt từ phía Daisy nhưng cô đi ra với bộ mặt ủ rột.

"Vô vọng rồi." Daisy nói "Cậu ấy không biết bị gì nữa."

"Sao xe cứu thương đến trễ thế nhỉ?" Red nhìn đồng hồ sốt ruột. bên ngoài, trời đang mưa tầm tã. Một cơn bão ập đến đúng lúc nguy cấp thế này thực sự chẳng pải điều gì hay ho cả.

"Có lẽ họ sắp đến rồi." Blue cố trấn tĩnh bản thân lại.

"Mưa gió thế này…ĐƯờng lại đường núi nữa! KHỉ thật! Rốt cuộc cậu ấy bị làm sao?" Green đâm bực mình.

"Liệu anh ấy có sốn nổi không chị?" Yellow ngước nhìn Daisy lo lắng.

"Chị không biết anh ấy bị làm sao nên cũng không nói rõ được." Daisy ngồi xuống bên cạnh Bill.

"Không sao đâu! Chắc cậu ấy sẽ khỏe lại thôi!" Bill cố gắng xua tan bầu không khí nặng nề bằng một nụ cười nhưng một mình cậu không thể làm được điều gì to tát cả.

"Tớ nghĩ vậy…" Misty đi lại căn phòng và ngó vào vẫn nằm yên lặng. Tiếng thở khó nhọc của cậu vang lên đều đặn.

"Có lẽ tớ nên đi ngược lại Cerulean và tìm người giúp.Cứ ngồi đây đợi thì đến bao giờ cơ chứ?" Red đứng vụt dậy.

"Trong cái thời tiết này hả? Đừng có điên." Blue ngăn cậu lại.

"Chúng ta cũng chỉ còn hai con đường đó thôi! Chờ cậu ta chết ở đây hoặc đi ngược lại. Tớ sẽ đi cùng Red." Green đứng dậy.

"Không được! Trong cái thời tiết mưa này mà ra ngoài kia thì khác gì…" Bill không nghĩ ra được cái gì để so sánh "…khác gì làm một caics gì đó nguy hiểm."

"Green ở lại đây đi. TỚ đi cho!" Misty mặc sẵn áo mwua vào "Trời mưa là lợi thế cho một chuyên gia về nước như tớ" cô vỗ ngực tự hào.

"Đành vậy…" Blue cũng đành dồng tình.

"Đi thôi!" Red nói và mặc cái áo mưa của cậu vào. Cậu cùng với Misty mở cửa và hai người lao ra ngoài và biến mất sau làn mưa. Yellow đóng cửa lại và bỏ cái mũ cảu cô ra. Những lúc Red vắng mặt, cô bé không đội mũ cho dễ chịu.

"Lại phải chờ thêm rồi." Green đứng dậy "Tớ sẽ trông chừng Tiger. Nếu có gì tớ sẽ gọi mọi người." Cậu đứng dậy đi về phía phòng Tiger.

"ĐỢi em với!" Yellow lon ton hạy theo green. Không ai nói gì thêm cả. cái không khí não nề cứ tiếp tục bủa vây lấy mọi người và căn nhà bên bờ biển này.

Green ngồi trong phòng, mắt dán vào quyển sách mà cậu rất thích đọc và cố để che đi vẻ lạnh lùng. Cái cảm giác giận hờn vô cớ chợt như biến mát và thay vào đó là sự lo lắng cho người bạn đang nằm mê man ở kia. Yellow thì ngủ gật và nằm luôn bên cạnh tiger để dễ trông chừng cậu.

"Green ơi?" Một giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên và Blue nhẹ nhàng đẩy cửa bước vào.

"Sao vậy?" Green bỏ quyển sách xuống và ngước lên. Blue vẫn mặc nguyên bộ váy đã dính máu của Tiger hồi chiều.

"Sao cậu không thay bộ váy ấy đi. Nó dính máu rồi mà?" Green hỏi.

"Tớ chưa có thời gian. Với lại phong tắm bên này mà." Blue đi vào, tay cầm bộ váy mới và kì lạ là nó không giống mấy bộ váy cũ của cô.

"Ờ! Tắm đi! Yellow ngủ rồi kìa!" Green chỉ tay vào cô bé đang nắm ngủ thiếp đi bên cạnh Tiger.

"Cái con bé này!" Blue đùa "À mà cậu không phiền nếu tớ có hát chứ?" cô hỏi dò.

"Tớ chưa từng nghe cậu hát nên cứ tự nhiên" green cuwofi và mắt lại dán vào quyển sách.

"Thông cảm nha! Thói quen ấy mà." Blue cười và đóng cửa phong tắm lại. Green nghe rõ tiếng vời nước xả và tiếng hát trong trẻo của Blue át hẳn đi tiếng mưa rơi và gió rít bên ngoài.Cô hát rất hay và đây có lẽ là lần đầu tiên cậu nghe thấy giọng hát của Blue ấy. Cậu lại ngước nhìn Tiger một lần nữa. GƯơng mặt Tiger dường như đã dịu đi và những nét nhăn nhó do nỗi đau dường như tan biến khi mà tiếng hát cảu Blue cất lên. Green cười.

'Ước gì cậu tỉnh táo để nghe thấy điều này' Green nghĩ thầm và sự thù địch của hai người dường như chấm dứt. Cậu vẫn còn nhớ rõ cái lúc mà Blue đua Tiger vòa trong, Tiger ho ra rất nhiều máu. Và cậu không ngừng gọi tên từng người trong nhóm bạn và nhắc đi nahwcs lạ câu "Để tớ yên! ĐỪng lo lắng! ĐỪng khóc!" Chính âu nói đó làm cia cảm giác về một Tiger ích kỉ, kiêu căng biến mất và thiện cảm về cái cậu này tứ đó cũng tăng lên trong Green.

"Xong rồi!" Blue đi ra "Thoải mái quá!" cô vuốt mái tóc nâu dài đang ướt và cố hong khô nó. Cô mặc bộ đồ mới có lẽ là được tặng vì nó khác hẳn đống váy trong tủ đồ của cô. Hôm nay chắc trời đi vắng Blue mới ăn mặc thế này.Một cái váy ngắn màu đỏ chói không dài quá đầu gối cùng với một cái áo phông xanh nước biển không có ống tay rất hợp với đôi mắt ngọc bích của cô và một đôi tất dài cùng với đôi dép quai hậu trắng. Chí ít trông thế này nữ tính hơn trước.

"Ều…" Green ngạc nhiên và có phần run "Cậu kiếm đâu ra đống này thế?"

"Mượn được từ thẳng em trai đấy! Nó định để cho tới khi tớ tìm tháy bố mẹ mới đưa nhưng tớ lấy ra dùng trước. Thế này có hơi kì cục không?" cô hỏi, mặt đỏ bừng

"Không sao đâu! Thế này lại xinh hơ đấy!" Green cố trấn tĩnh lại và cười.

"Cảm ơn!" Cô cười tươi

"Sao cậu cứ đứng mãi thế cả đêm à?" Green hỏi "ra ngồi đi!" cậu nói lnagr cố để tránh lạc giọng

"Yellow-chan ngủ ngon ghê." Blue ngồi xuống bên cạnh Green và ngắm nghía Yellow đang ngủ ngon lành bên cạnh Tiger.

"Không biết Red đến đâu rồi? Tớ bắt đầu thấy lo rồi đấy. Cũng được ba giờ đồng hồ rồi" Green nhìn lên cái đồng hồ lo lắng.

"Chí ít chugns ta cũng được ở một mình nhỉ?" Blue cười "Mà cậu có vẻ không quý Tiger-kun mấy nhỉ?"

"Tớ chưa hiểu hết cậu ấy mà. Nhưng…tớ dành chút thời gian ngồi đọc lại tiểu sử về cậu ấy rồi." Green nói "Nó khá hay. Còn điều gì tớ nên biết về cái cậu này không?"

"Cậu nên tự làm quen…" Blue ngả người xuống và tựa vào Green. Thực sự thì tim Green đang đập thình thịch. Cậu chưa bao giờ ỏa gần Blue như thế này. Quen nhau ba năm nay mà chưa một lần nói chuyện hay đơn giản là ngồi với nhau thế này. Người cậu nóng bừng lên như có lửa thiêu ấy.

"Vậy à… mà Blue này?" Green định hỏi gì thêm nhwung Blue ngủ mất rồi.Cô ngủ nhanh quá. Thế quái nào. Người cô tựa vào green và cứ thế mà ngủ thôi.

"Toi rồi…" Green nhủ thầm "…cứ thế này thì mất ngủ cả đếm mất…"

Thế là cậu cứ ngồi đó, người cứ nóng bừng trong khi Blue ngủ ngay bên cạnh mà không hề hay biết gì cả. Cô ngủ non lành mặc kệ mưa to gió lơn bên ngoài. Green cũng không thể ngồi mãi đượ. Được một lúc tì cậu cũng ngủ thiếp đi. Nhưng chỉ được một lúc thì có ngời lay họ dậy. Green mở mắ ra trước và ngồi thẳng lại trong khi Blue cứ gật gà gật gù cho đến khi ngã đập mặt xuống đất mới tỉnh.Cô vội vàng đứng dậy. Green và Blue cố nhìn và một tia sét đánh ngang trời, soi sáng khuôn mặt đầy lo lắng của Yellow.

"Sao vậy? Có chuyện gì với tiger à?" Blue vẫn còn ngái ngủ.Cô vươn vai ra để cho thoải mái.

"Không ạ! Anh Red gặp chuyện rồi!" Yellow nói và sự nghiêm túc và lo lắng trong lời nói của cô bé cũng đủ để Green bật dậy và chạy ra ngoài. Cậu vừa ra đến phòng khách thì gặp ngay chị Daisy.

"Red có chuyện rồi!" Daisy nói "Em phải đi giúp cậu ấy ngay đi!"

Green ngó qua và thấy Misty đang nằm mê man trên ghế bành. Tay cô bị thương nặng và trắn cô đang được băng lại. Blue và yellow cũng theo ra.

"Cầm theo cả pokemon của Tiger đi!" Bill chỉ đống pokeball trên bàn "Nhanh lên! Red đang giao chiến với Lance ở đường số 24! Hai cậu phải đến đó ngay!"

"Còn Tiger thì sao?" Blue hỏi.

"chị sẽ lo cho cậu ấy!" Daisy trấn an.

"Không nên chậm trễ đâu! Đi thôi!" Green mặc áo mưa vào và chạy ra ngoài. Blue và Yellow theo sau cậu và cả ba biến mất sau làn mưa.

"Red…" Misty nói mê và người cô đang rất nóng do chất đọc đang ngấm vào trong cơ thể. Daisy đã dùng thuốc nhưng vẫn cần rất nhiều thời gian.

"Tính sao đây Bill?" Daisy hỏi.

"Mọi người chăm sóc cho Misty nhé." Một going nói vang lên và Bill quay ra. ĐỨng trước cửa phòng là Tiger đang cố gắng đứng vững sao cho khỏi ngã.

"Tiger…cậu phải nghỉ ngơi đã. Cậu mới ốm dậy vẫn còn yếu lắm." Bill nói.

"Đúng đó. Em còn yếu lắm. Chưa tính đến triệu chứng ho ra máu và chảy máu cam. Chị nghĩ bệnh của em không hề nhẹ đâu" Daisy hùa theo.

"Bệnh của em em biết rõ. Chị không cần lo." Tiger với lấy cái áo mưa.

"Nhưng cậu đâu có pokemon." Bill cản cậu lại.

"Ai nói tớ cần pokemon?" Tiger cười và chạy ra ngoài mưa.

"KHoan…" Daisy định ngăn cậu lại nhưng không kịp.

Green, Blue và Yellow đang chạy nhanh hết cỡ về phía dường 24. Trời mưa khiến cho việc đi trên đaon đưuòng núi này rất nguy hiểm. Đất lỡ đã suýt nữa khiến cho cả Green và yellow bị chon sống nếu Blue không nhanh lôi họ ra rồi. Sau nửa giờ chạy trong điều kiện thời tiết chẳng đâu vào đâu, cả ba cuối cùng cũng đến được đường 24. Nhưng chỗ đó giờ là một bãi đất tan hoang và bị phá gần hết. Ở giữa bãi đất đó, Red đang cưỡi trên Venusaur và giao chiến với Dragonite.

"Phải giúp cậu ấy!" Blue vội vã chạy lại nhwung Green ngay lập tức kéo cô lại và tránh được đòn Rock slide của Aerodactyl. Quá may cho Blue.

"Cẩn thận đó! Lại đến nữa kìa!" Green thả Rhydon ra và để cho nó đỡ trọn đòn Hyper beam của Gyarados. Bên trên họ, bốn con Dragonite khác tấn công.Bộ tứ Dragonair của Lance đã tiến hóa rồi.

"Toi rồi! Dody! Whirl wind!" Yellow thả Dody ra và nó tạo một cơn lốc để che mắt Dragonite.

"Blasty! Blizzard!" Blue ra lệnh và Blasty bắn thẳng vào đám Dragonite một cơn bão tuyết khiến toàn bộ nước mưa và cả đám Dragonite bị đóng băng.

"Tốt lắm!" green nói nhwung thức sự thì cậu lại là người chủ quan. Đám Dragonite kia tự dưng vỡ ra làm trmaw mảnh.đó chỉ là thế thân thôi! Bốn tia sáng bắn thẳng về phía ba người từ phía sau và tạo ra một vụ nổ kinh hoàng. Blasty lao ra cùng với Dody và Rhydon bảo vệ chủ của chúng và bất tỉnh ngay lập tức. Blue, Green và Yellow bị hất ngã nhà vẫn trụ được còn gren thì ngã xuống và bẩn hết quần áo. Yellow loạng choạng vài bước thì con Aerodactyl tấn công bất ngờ khiến cô bé không kịp tránh. Nó rạch thẳng một đường trên tay pahir cô và nhất hẳn cô lên trời. Tay Yellow chảy máu nặng.

"Yellow!" Red hét lên định lao đến thì Gyarados lao thẳng vào cậu và dùng Ice fang khiến cho Venusaur bất tỉnh. Red ngã xuống đất bên cạnh hai người bạn cậu. Yellow vẫn đang phải giữ chặt bết thương hở bên cánh tay phải để làm ngưng máu và không thể lấy pokeball được.

"Đúng như ta tính! Yellow sẽ lao đến cứu anh trai và rơi vào bẫy!" Lance cười hả hê.

"Cai gì! Cậy là tất cả việc này chỉ là để ngươi bắt được Yellow sao?" Red giận điên lên khi cậu vừa tự mắc bẫy.

"Khỉ thật! Ngườ muốn gì?" Green cũng tức điên lên.

"Trả thù thôi!" Lance cười "Tấn công!"

Gyarados lao thẳng vào Green và dùng thrash. Machamp nhảy ra để chặn nó lại nhưng con rồng nước kia quá khỏe để bị chặn. nó đẩy cả Green và Machamp lại một đoạn dài. Draconite lao vào Red và tấn công. Snorlax túm lấy Dragonite nhưng một con còn được, năm con thì khó. Cả năm con lao vào Snorlax khiến con pokemon béo kia ngã ngửa.

"Thả Yellow-kun ra!" Blue bay thẳng bề phía Lance và tấn công với Jigglypuff. Nhưng cô chỉ lao vào bẫy. Một tia sét đánh thẳng vào Blue và khiến cả cô và Jigglypuff bị giật.

"Blue!" Green hét lên khi bạn cậu bị sét đánh. Cú đánh đó, ngời bình thường không sao mà sống nổi.

"Chết đi con khốn!" Lance nhìn Blue cháy đen rơi xuống đất và mặc kệ cho con Gyarados nuốt chửng cái xác cảu cô.

"Đồ khốn! Ta sẽ giết ngươi!" green nhảy bồ vào Lance và tấn công với con Scizzor dùng Metal claw. Nhưng vô ích. Dragonite hạ Scizzor với một chiêu fire punch dễ dành khiến Green bị đẩy ngược lại.

"Anh! Chị Blue!" Yellow vùng vẫy cố thoát ra nhwung cánh tay cô đanh chảy máy quá nặng. Bỗng Aerodactyl bắt đầu lảo đảo và rơi xuống. Yellow rơi theo và lao thẳng xuố một cánh tay mềm mại bắt được cổ áo cô. Cô ngước nhìn lên trên và thấy Blue đang bay cùng Jigglypuff.

"Chị!" cô reo lên vui mừng và quên luôn cánh tay đang chảy máu.

"Ầu! Chưa bao giờ thấy cậu nóng như thế đấy Green!" Red đùa.

"Cậy đó là một trờ đùa hả?" Lance nhếch mép. Con Gyarados vội vàng khạc ra nhưng không khạc nổi. Bên trong bụng nó, Ditto đang quậy tưng bừng khiến nó đau đớn vô cùng. Blue hạ cánh xuống bên Red.

"Nóng tính cái đầu cậu! Lần sau nhớ báo trước đấy! làm tớ đứng tim rồi!" green trách.

"Hi hì!" Blue cười nhưng Lance thì không dừng.

"Hyper beam!" cậu ta ra lệnh và cả năm con Dragonite tấn công với chiêu Hyper beam. Năm trùm sáng hủy diệt lao thẳng về phía cá Pokedex holder.

"Á!" Blue che mắt lại vì ánh sáng lóa.

"Không!" Green vội vàng ôm chặt lấy cô dwuongf như là muốn bảo vệ cô.

"Khỉ thật!"Red thả Snorlax và thay vì che cho cậu, Snor túm chặt lấy Yellow và dùng thân hình to khỏe che cho cô bé. Nhưng chẳng có gì xảy ra cả.

"Có vẻ tiệc vẫn còn." Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên và cả bốn người ngước lên. Tiger đang ngồi ngay trước mặt họ, trên lưng của Beholder.

"Tiger-kun! Cậu khỏe rồi à!" Blue reo lên vui mừng.

"Chắc…ắt xì…vậy!" Tiger xoa xoa mũi. Con Beholder vừa cahwnj cả năm đòn Hyper beam bằng một tay. Chỉ một bàn tay to khỏe bằng đá là quá đủ để chặn lại rồi.

"Là ngươi sao?" Lance ngạc nhiên nhưng cũng có phần hào hứng.

"ờ!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Anh…anh Tiger!" Yellow hét toáng lên vì quá vui chăng.

"Cậu…cậu khỏe rồi!" Green reo lên vui sướng.

"Tiger-kun đã trở lại!" Blue cũng vui mừng. Nhưng riêng chỉ có Red thì khong nói gì. Cậu xé ống tay áo mình và băng vết thương cho Yellow.

"Em không sao chứ?" Red hỏi ân cần.

"Vâng! Em khỏe!" Yellow cười tươi.

"Hội ngộ vui quá ha!" Lance cắt ngang "coi như là những giấy phút cuối đời hạnh phúc đi."

"Cưới cái đầu ấy! Vì ngươi mà ta phải bỏ giường bệnh chạy ra ddaaay trong trời…ắt xì…mưa thế này!" Tiger hét "Chuẩn bị tiền đền bù đi."

"Để xem đã!" Lance cười và từ phía sau cậu ta, một đạo quân pokemon xuất hiện. Những con Dragonair, Machop, Gastly, Shelder xếp thành từng hàng và sẵn sàng chiến đấu.

"Một hai ba bốn…năm mươi…sáu mươi…Eo! Sao đông thế!" Blue nói

"Đếm keier gì thế?"Green đàu chắc chỉ để giảm bớt không khí căng thẳng nhưng thực sự thì nó chẳng đúng lúc gì cả.

"Giờ tính sao đây Tiger. Pokemon của tớ kiệt sức rồi!" Red nói.

"Yellow! Em đưa Red đến nơi an toàn đi! Blue và Green sẽ lo bọc hậu! Tớ và Beholder sẽ lo lũ này!" Tiger nói.

"Vâng! Anh Red theo em!" Yellow nhảy lên Dody và Red nhảy lên cùng. Cậu ôm sát người cô bé khiến cho yellow đỏ bừng mặt nhưng biết làm sao được. Cô đã giả trang nam nên đành chịu thiệt vậy. Dody đưa Red đi cùng với Yellow.

"Cậu chắc không?" Green nghi ngờ khi thấy Beholder khởi động.

"Cậu còn bao nhiêu pokemon?" Tiger hỏi.

"Bốn! Nhưng Charizard vô dụng trong thời tiết này!" Gren nhind vào túi.

"Blue đi với Green! Hai người lo mà bọc cho nhau tốt vào! TỚ sẽ lo lũ kia!~" Tiger quả quyết.

"Nhưng chúng đông lắm Tiger-kun à." Blue lo lắng.

"Hai cậu đi trước đi! Tớ sẽ theo sau!" Tiger nói "Người ta nói ba mươi sáu kế, kế chuồn là thượng sách. Tự hỏi ba mươi năm kế kia là cái gì." Cậu đàu vui và Beholder lao thẳng vào giữa đám pokemon của Lance. Nó dùng đôi bàn tay to lớn hất tung đám pokemon con ocn xung quanh và khiến cho toàn bộ đội ngũ địch bị rối loạn.

"Giờ tính sao đây Green?" Blue quay sang nhìn Green.

"Cậu đi đi! Tớ không chịu thua Tiger đâu!" Green quyết đoán và cậu lao thẳng vào giữa quân địch và đánh nhau với chúng. Đội quân của Lance áp đảo hẳn về mặt số lượng nhưng chất lượng thì thua xa Tiger. Một mình Beholder đứng sừng sững giữa đám loạn quân như Hulk đứng giữa hàng trăm địch thủ vậy. Nó đập, táp, hất tung và đá văng hết những vật cản "Nhỏ li ti" trên đường đi của nó và hung hục tiến về phía Lance. Lance đứng lặng ở đó với bốn con Draconite vây quanh. Beholder tiến tới và lũ Dragonite dùng Hyper beam. Nhưng chugns thậm chí còn không thể làm Beholder cản bước. Behodler vón đã là một chiến binh bất bại dưới sự chỉ huy cuarcha Tiger làm sao có thể bị thất bại được. Nhưng khi Tiger đến được chỗ lance cậu biết cậu đã bị lừa. Đó chỉ là thế thân của Lance đang đứng thôi. Bốn con Dragonite ngay lập tức lao vào tấn công nhằm giữ chân Tiger lại.

"Bọ khốn! Vậy là cái tên đó đuổi theo Yellow và Red rồi. Còn lũ này nữa!" Tiger quay sang choox máy con Dragonite. Chúng đồng loạt lao vào với đòn Iron tail nhằm giải quyết Beholder.

"Cho chúng xuống hố đi." Tiger ra lệnh dứt khoát. Beholder lao thẳng vào và không ngần ngại tặng cho cả bốn con Dragonite một đòn Rock slide. Chỉ một chiêu là quá đủ để hạ cả bốn con. Bốn con Dragonite ngất ngay tại chỗ.

"Aaaa!" Giọng Green kêu that thanh từ phía sau.

"Toi rồi!" Tiger vội vàng nhảy khỏi Beholder và lao vào giữa lũ pokemon. Cậu len lỏi giữa chúng nhanh như cắt khiến lu pokemon khong kịp nhận ra cậu. Beholder theo sau và làm công việc quét dọn theo đúng nghĩa khi mà nó đi dến đâu, lũ pokemon kia bị hất văng đi đến đó.

"Ư…" Giọng Green nhỏ dần rồi nhỏ dần. Từ phía ddooois diện, Blue cũng lao đến hết tốc lực. Clefable, Nidorina và Zorua cố dọn đường cho Blue và cuối cùng, cả hia người đến được chỗ Green cùng lúc. Green nằm im lặng duwois đất, máu từ vết thương trên lưng chảy ra khá nhiều. bLue vội lật ngược cậu lại và nâng đầu cậu dậy. Green nằm mê man trong vòng tay Blue. Trên người cậu có hàn chục cái gai băng đang ghim sau vào thịt. Và cậu còn bị tê liệt bởi đòn lick. Pokemon của cậu cũng nằm la liệt xung quanh.

"Cậu ta làm trò quái gì ở đây vậy?" Tiger và Beholder kêu lên và họ đứng hai bên sẵn sàng tấn công bất cứ kẻ nào dám lại gần.

"Green…cậu ấy đến giúp cậu thôi…" Blue lo lắng.

"Ư…Blue…" Green mấp máy miệng "Chạy…đi…" nói xong, cậu hoàn toàn lịm đi do mất máu.

"Cậu đưa cậu ấy về Cerulean. Beholder bảo vệ hai người họ." Tiger ra lệnh và Beholder nhấc cả Blue và Green đặt lên vai nó.

"Còn cậu?" Blue quay lại hỏi với theo Tiger khi mà Beholder đã bắt đầu chayjddi.

"Tớ sẽ theo sau!" Tiger nói vọng qua. Behodler vác Blue và green trên vài và lao thẳng qua lũ pokemon trong khi Tiger thì tiếp tục dùng tốc độ của cậu để băng quá lũ pokemon.

Tại nhà Bill…

"Daisy-san…Em nghĩ Tiger đã dùng Mooc-phin để giảm đau cà đuổi theo Red." Bill đưa Daisy một ống thuốc đã rỗng.

"Cậu ấy…" Daisy nhìn ống thuốc lo lắng trong khi bên cạnh cô, Misty vẫn còn mê man bất tỉnh.

Cách căn nhà khá xa, Red và Yellow đang cùng cưỡi trên Dody và chạy về phía căn nhà.Trời vẫn đang mưa lớn và Dody khó lòng kiểm soát nổi vì đường trơn.Bỗng từ trên trời, một tia sét đánh thẳng xuống ngay trước hai người khiến Dody mất đà và ngã lăn ra. Red ngã dai một đoạn còn Yellow thi bám vào Dody và cả hai người đâm sầm vào cây. Yellow gượng dậy nhưng cô cảm thấy đau nhói ở vai trái. Có lẽ sương của cô bé đã bị nứt. Yellow ôm vai đau đớn và thu lại Dody. Con pokemon đã gục. Cô bé phải mất một lúc ới nén được đâu để đứng dậy đi tiếp. Yellow lần theo dấu vết Red ngã và đi được đến một nơi hoàn toàn trống trải. Nhưng đất ở đây đã bị xới tung lên và đứng giữa chỗ đó, Lance đang đứng trên lưng Dragonite và Red thì hoàn toàn bất tỉnh và bị Gyarados trói chặt.

"Lance! Thả anh Red ra!" yellow hét lên.

"DDwungf có mơ. Ta là người giữ con tin vì vậy ta mới là người đưua ra yêu cầu." Lance cười.

"Vậy ngươi muốn gì?" Yellow hỏi.

"ta muốn ngươi thế chỗ cho Red." Lance nói

"Tại sao…Yellow cảm thấy kiệt sức "Tại…sao…" cô bé bỗng chốc gục xuống và nằm bất tỉnh.

"Dùng quá nhiều sức mạnh à yellow?" Lance cười và tiến lại gần Yellow. Nhưng bộng một tia sét đánh ngang trời và chặn nagy trước mặt hắn. Pika đáp xuống ngay trước yellow cùng với dàn pokemon của Red. Vậy là Yellow đã hồi phục sức cho lũ pokemon này.

"Chugns mày muốn bảo vệ chủ của chúng mày thì tớ hơ hết là tránh sang một bên không thì đừng có trách." Lance đe dọa và con gyaraods siết chặt Red hơn khiến cậu rất đau. Lũ pokemon của cậu vì thế cũng lùi lại.

"Ngoan lắm!" Lance đi ngang qua chúng trong sự ngỡ ngàng và bất lwucj của bầy pokemon thiếu chủ và đến chỗ yellow. Nhưng hắn chưa kịp làm gì cô bé thì một con dao găm phi ngay thẳng vào tay hăn và xuýt chút nữa cắt luôn cánh tay hăn dao găm đâm vào tay Lance khiến hắn lùi lại vài bước. Từ trong bóng tối, Tiger đi ra và nhẹ nhàng bế Yellow lên. Yellow vẫn còn chút tỉnh táo để nhận ra cậu và một tia hi vọng ánh lên trong ánh awmts cô bé trước khi cô bé ngất đi và bất tỉnh.

"Lại là ngươi?" Lance khó chịu.

"Muốn đấu thì đấu công bằng! ĐỪng có làm ra vẻ!" Tiger nói "Ta thách ngươi dám đấu với ta để dánh quyền tự quyết đấy. Nếu người thắng, ta sẽ đưua Yellow lại cho ngươi. Còn nếu thua thì trả Red qua đây." Cái vẻ hống hách, tự cao của Tiger phát huy tác dụng khi mà nó chạm đến lòng tự kiêu cảu Lance. Hắn nổi điên lên.

"đương đường một trong tứ đại thiên vương như ta lại sợ ngươi. Ta chấp nhận! Một trận ba đấu ba song phẳng! Aerodactyl!" Lance gọi.

"TốT! Pika! Lên đi!" Tiger khong dùng pokemon của cậu mà cùng của Red. Nhwung kì lạ là Pika nghe lời cậu mặc dù nó vốn nổi tiếng ương bướng.

"Ta nhanh hơn rồi! Earthquake!" Lance ra lệnh và Aerodactyl lao thẳng xuống. Nó dùng toàn lực dồn vào hai chân và đập mạnh xuống đất tạo một cơn trấn động rất lớn. Tiger vẫn không hề nao núng trước đòn đánh quá mạnh thậm chí không tránh né. Nó hứng chịu nguyên cả đòn Earthquake. Nhwung Pika không bị đo ván.Nó vẫn còn sức.

"Focus Sash?" Lance nhận ra món held item của Pika.

"Thunder!" Tiger ra lệnh một cách quyết đoán và nhanh nhẹn. Pika nhảy thẳng lên và đánh trực diện. Một đòn Thunder đánh thẳng vào Aerodactyl. Lợi thế của Piak là trời mưa tăng đọ chính xác của cđòn đánh và thậm chí tăng cả sức mạnh nữa. Pika dùng một đòn thunder nhưng theo dây chuyền, cả chục tie sét đánh thẳng xuống khiến Aerodactyl không chịu nổi. Nó ngât luôn và rơi phịc xuống đất.

"Phép màu đó!" Tiger cười nhạt "Chuẩn bị đi!"

"vào nào Aerodactyl! Ta chọn ngươi, Garchomp!" Lance tung ngay ra sân một con pokemon to lớn. Garchomp, một con rồng đất không sợ điện.

"Hừm…Đổi!" Tiger nhanh tay đổi Pika vào trong và tung ra Snorlax.

"Dragon rush!" Lance ra lệnh và con Garchomp đánh thẳng vào bụng Snorlax khiến con pokemon to béo loạng choạng lùi lại vài bước. nhưng cũng không thấm vào đâu so với cái sức lực trâu bò của Snorlax cả.

"Snorlax đã mất gần nửa máu. Thêm hai nhát nữa là xong!" Lance nhủ thầm.

"Garchomp! Dragon rush!" Lance ra lệnh và Garchomp lao thẳng về phía Snorlax. Con pokemon rồng vung móng vuốt và chém mạnh. Snorlax hứng đòn và lùi lại vào bước. Nó chịu nguyên đòn đánh thứ hai và khóa chặt Garchomp lại. Garchomp không tài nào thoát ra nổi.

"Lùi lại mau garchomp!" Lance hét lên nhưng con pokemon to khỏe kia khhoas tay quá chặt.

"Body slam!" Tiger ra lệnh và Snorlax đè nguyên cả người nó lên Garchomp. Con rồng kia bị đè và nó may mắn thoát ra được nhưng lại bị tê liệt không cử động được.

"Cái gì! Eartquake!" lance ra lệnh nhưng Garchomp không thể cử động được.

"Cơ hội đó! Rest!" Tiger ra lệnh. Snorlax lăn ra ngủ. Nhưng nó ngủ được mấy giây thì lại tỉnh dậy ngay. Tác dụng của bery đánh thức nó dậy.

"Tấn công đi!" Lance hét lên. Garchomp lao vào đánh. Một đòn Dragon rush rất mạnh và người Snorlax nhwung cũng chưa mất đến một phần hai lượng hp vốn có của Snorlax. Snorlax sau đòn đánh cứ lấy tay đánh vào bụng mình. Đó là belly drumb.

"KHỉ thật! Dragon rush!" Lance hét lên. Nhưng Snorlax nhanh hơn. Nó dùng Recycle và lấy lại quả berry hồi nãy. Garchomp đánh vào người Snorlax nhưng vô dụng. nó không thể kết thúc Snorlax trong itnhf trnaj sức khỏe này. Lance đã sai. Snorlax chịu đòn kinh đến nỗi có lẽ cần tới bốn đòn đánh mới hạ được chứ không phải hai hay ba.

"Rest" tiger ra lệnh và Snorlax dùng Rest. Nó lại hồi sức và dùng berry đẻ thức dậy. Garchomp nhin đối thủ mọt cách vô vọng. Nó không thể tiếp tục tấn công.

"Ice punch!" Tiger ra lệnh dứt khoát và con Snorlax tiến biệt garchomp. Con rồng đã không thể chống đỡ rồi. Garchomp gục xuống.

"Ta…đầu hàng…" Lance nói một cách cay đắng khi mà giờ, hắn không còn pokemon để chống cự rồi.

"Tốt! thả Red ra đi!" Tiger nói.

"Thả Red ra!" Lance ra lệnh và Gyarados thả Red ra. Snorlax chạy lại và bế Red về chỗ Tiger.

"Hãy lấy ngày hôm nay đó! Rồi chúng ta sẽ còn gặp lại!" Lance nghiến răng và bay đi. Tiger nhìn theo.

"Khá lắm!" một giọng nói vang lên phái sau Tiger và một người xuất hiện. Là…Lance? Lance này khác cái tên Lance vừa rời đi ở thái độ điềm tĩnh và lạnh lùng mà tên kia đã không giữ được khi trận đấu kết thúc.

"Cảm ơn! Và cảm ơn vì ống Mooc phin của anh!" Tiger nói "Anh định làm gì?"

"Tôi đang ẩn cư. Nên tôi đành nhờ cậu một việc." Lance ngập ngừng "TÌm Agatha và giải thoát cho Loreilei giùm tôi. Tôi sẽ rất biết ơn nếu cậu giúp."

"Gì đây? Lục đục giữa mấy tứ đại thiên vương à?" Tiger hỏi dò.

"KHông có gì đâu! Làm ơ giúp tôi vụ đó.Sau đó tôi sẽ trả ơn cậu bằng cách thực hieenjmoojt yêu cầu cảu cậu." Lance nói, mặt lạnh tanh.

"Đằng nào tôi cũng tìm bà ta mà." Tiger nói.

"Phải đó! Bà ta…kẻ đứng đầu của mọi chuyện." Lance nói "Kẻ điều khiển nhwungx con rối mà trước kia tôi từng làm nạn nhân." Nói xong, Lance bay đi trên con Dragonite cảu cậu. Tiger đứng một lúc rồi mang Red và Yellow đi.

Sáng hôm sau, tại bệnh viện trung tâm Cerulean.

"Chào buổi sáng!" Misty và Blue đi vào phòng bệnh. Trong phòng, Red và Green đang cố nghỉ xả hơi.

"Ờ!" Green lạnh nhạt.

"Chào!" Red cười tươi.

"hai cậu sao rồi?" Blue vừa hỏi vừa đặt bó hoa lên bàn.

"Khỏe!" Green vẫn lạnh như băng.

"Chắc tớ sẽ sống" Red đàu theo đúng kiểu của tiger.

"Cậu lại đùa rồi!" Misty cười "Nhắc mới nhớ. Có ai thấy Tiger và yellow không?"

"KHông thấy họ á?" Red ngạc nhiên.

"Ờ! Tớ cũng tìm họ cả buổi rồi." Blue nói.

"Chịu! Chắc họ lại đi ăn lẻ ở đâu rồi! Chậc! Em cậu lăng nhăng quá đấy" Green quay sang Red cuwofi hàm ý.

"Nó đâu có. Với lại nó là con trai.Đi với Tiger thì có gì sai." Red cười "Cứ để nó vui chơi đi."

"Cái cậu này!" Blue nhìn Green và lắc đầu thở dà ýt chút nữa bí mật bị bại lộ rồi.

"Ở ngoài đường, trong một quá ramen, Tiger đang ngồi ăn sáng với của Yellow bị bó chặt, rất khó cử động nên động tác của cô cứ cứng cứng. Chí ít thì cái mũ rơm cũng về với chủ. Green mang cái mũ rơm lại cho Yellow và…queen luôn ở Gym nên hôm nay họ phải đi lấy.

"Ngon không?" Tiger hỏi vui khi mà hai người đi ra khỏi quán.

"Ngon lắm ạ!" yellow cười vui vẻ.

"Chúng ta cũng chuẩn bị đi thôi! Ánh ẽ xin phép Red sau."Tiger vươn vai "Chắc cậu ta sẽ chẳng quan tâm cho coi."

"Nhwung chị Blue thì có đấy!" Yellow cười khúc khích khi nghĩ đến vẻ mặt hốt hoảng đuổi theo của Blue.

"Kệ cậu ấy!" Tiger đùa "Cho cậu ấy đi với Green là tốt nhất.Dỡ phiền toái!"

Rồi cả hai an hem cùng cười và đi khỏi. Họ đang thẳng tiến về phía đông Cerulean và tiếp tục cuộc hành trình.


	19. Chapter 19

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 19.

Đó là một buối sáng trong lành ở tuyến đường 19 dẫn đến rock tunnel. Yellow đang ngồi trên một tảng đá, tay cầm bút chì, tay cầm cuốn sổ vẽ phác họa mà cô bé thường mang theo trong các cuộc hành trình và cô bé đang vẽ. Trước mặt cô là một thảo nguyên mênh mông và đám pokemon của cô cũng như của Tiger đang "hòa cùng cảnh vật". Chúng chơi đùa vui vẻ trên thảm cỏ xanh và thư giãn tâm trí sau những trận đấu căng thẳng. Yellow vẽ phác qua khung cảnh cũng như pokemon rồi cô bé ngồi ngắm bức vẽ của mình và cười.

"Em làm gì thế?" Tiger đi ra và hỏi vui vẻ. Cậu ngó qua cuốn sổ và cười.

"Em vẽ ấy mà! Anh xem không?" Yellow cười vui vẻ và đưa cuốn sổ cho Tiger.

"Ừm…" Tiger tay cầm cuốn sổ, tay cầm cái bánh, vừa nhai vừa ngó qua. Cậu xem qua các bức vẽ và thực sự thì khả năng vẽ của Yellow không hề tồi chút nào. Thậm chí còn có thể nói cô bé vẽ rất tốt. Những bức phác họa dường như sống dậy trước mắt cậu và những bức vẽ về pokemon có lẽ là nổi và đẹp nhất mà cậu từng xem qua.

"Em vẽ khá lắm…" Tiger khen và mắt cậu nhìn vào một bức vẽ. Yellow cũng chú ý và vui thay, đó là bức vẽ cô ebs vẽ Red với Pika và hai người đang cười vui vẻ. Và trông Red có vẻ hạnh phúc hơn bây giờ khi mà cậu có quá nhiều truyện để lo nghĩ.

"ĐÓ là bức em vẽ anh Red…" yellow nhẹ nhàng lấy cuốn sổ từ tay Tiger.

"Em thích anh Red à?" Tiger hỏi thẳng khiến mặt yellow đỏ bừng lên ngượng ngùng.

"Em đâu có…em mới có mười một mà. Làm sao thích ai được cơ chư?" Yellow cố chối nwhung mặt cô vẫn đỏ.

"Không cần giấu anh đâu!" Tiger phì cười "Anh biết ngay từ đầu rồi mà."

"Anh biết rồi á…?" Yellow ôm lấy dôi má ửng hồng của mình cười "ĐÚng là không gì qua được mắt anh rồi. vâng! Nhwung chuyện này em không muốn ai biết đâu!"

"Ừm! nhưng sao em lại giả trai?" Tiger hỏi.

"Chị Blue nói nếu em giả làm nam sẽ…giấu được thân phận thực sự và…" Yellow ôm mặt "Nhwung em nghĩ and Red không thích em."

"Sao lại bi quan thế?" Tiegr cười.

"Từ trước tới giờ, với anh Red, có lẽ anh aaysc hỉ coi em như một đứa em trai thối" yellow ngẩng mặt lên "Vì thế nên…mà sao em lại hư vậy? Em mới có mười một mà nghĩ đến chuyện tình cảm thế này…"

"Gì mà Phải gay gắt thế?" Tiger lại cười lớn "Hồn nhiên thế là ổn rồi. Anh chỉ lo em cố chối bỏ sự tồn tại của tình cảm thôi!"

"Em thấy and Red hợp với chị Misty hơn!" yellow cười vui vẻ "Anh có thấy thế không?"

"Không…"Tiger cười "Em tính làm gì thế?"

"Mà em thấy hình như anh thích chị Blue à?" Yellow chơi lại.

"ừ đấy! Thì sao?" Tiger cao giọng đùa "Anh thích chị ấy thì lien quan gì không?"

"Hình như cả anh Green cũng thích chị ấy nữa!" Yellow cười "Thế nên anh sẽ có đối thủ cạnh tranh rồi. Nhwung em thấy chị ấy thích anh thì phải."

"Anh hi vọng không phải!" Mặt Tiger bỗng lạnh lại và cậu đứng lên, quay đi chỗ khác.Cậu cố che đi nỗi buồn hiện rõ trong ánh mắt lúc đó nhwung yellow lại thấy được.

"Anh có chuyện gì buồn à?" Yellow hỏi ân cần như một đứa em gái thực thụ quan tâm tới anh trai mình vậy.

"Ba người con gái anh quen biết…hai người hi sinh tính mạng vì anh. Một người sẵn sàng hi sinh sự tự do và gia đình để được ở bên anh. Anh không muốn phải…" Tiger đi về phái đám pokemon của mình "…thêm một người nữa phải hi sinh vì mình."

"Anh…" yellow lặng đi trong giây lát và hình như…nước mắt Tiger đã rơi. Đây là lần đầu tiên cô nhìn thấy nước mắt cảu cậu và đây có lẽ là lần đầu trong cuộc hành trình này, nước mắt cảu mãnh thú một thời rơi. Cậu cố che đi khi mà những kí ức cũ lại ập về trong trí óc cậu và cuốn lấy cậu. Phải, Elizabeth Swan là người đầu tiên và Melody Masscott là người cuối cùng hi sinh vì cậu. Yellow nhìn theo tiger đang lặng lẽ đứng tựa vào cái cây mà không nói một lời. Rồi cô chợt nhận ra cậu đánh rơi một cuốn sổ. Cô nhận ra rằng đó cũng là một cuốn sổ vẽ. Cô mở nó ra và hiển hiện ngay trước mặt cô là một bức vẽ với nét vẽ rất trẻ con. Nhwung đó lại là một tuyệt phẩm mà có lẽ không họa sĩ nào vẽ nổi.Đó là bức vẽ một cô bé và một cậu bé đang chơi đùa trên một ngọn đồi được phủ đầy hoa. Và hai người đứa trẻ trong bức vẽ thật sự trông rất hạnh phúc và vui vẻ bên cạnh nhau. Một tuyệt phẩm được vẽ bởi nhwungx nét vẽ rất trẻ con và ở cuối bức vẽ có thấm một chút máu. Yellow đang chăm chú vào bức vễ đó thì Tiger bỗng xuất hiện và lặng lẽ lấy cuốn sổ cho vào túi. Cậu không nói nwuar lời. Bống một tiếng động khiến cả hai người phải giật mình. ĐÓ nhưu là tiếng của một cơn lốc đang tiến lại gần.

"Cái gì?" yellow đứng vụt dậy và mắt nhìn ra xa vừa ngạc nhiên vừa sợ hãi. Tier cũng quay lại. Trước mắt cậu là một bầy Spearow có đến hàng trăm con đang tàn phá cả khu vự với nhwungx đòn taasnc ông cự mạnh bằng mỏ cảu chúng.Lúc pokemon haong dã hoảng loạn còn Pokemon cauir Tiger và yellow lùi lại lập rào chắn phòng ngự ngay trước yellow và Tiger.

"Chúng…chúng đang…" Yellow mấp máy khi mà chứng kiến lũ chim điên cuồng tàn phá cả khu vực mà cô không thể làm gì.

"Có một con Dratini đang mắc kẹt kìa." Tiger chỉ tay và Yellow cũng nhận ra một con Dratini đang bị vây giữa vòng vây hàng trăm con Spearow.

"Phải cứu nó!" Yellow nói.

"Emn trở về lều, tìm một thiết bị trông giống cái đồng hồ. Anh almf hỏng pokedex rồi nên cái đó để dùng tạm." Tiger nói và nhảy lên lưng của Arcanine và lao vào phía lũ Spearow. Yellow nhanh chóng chạy về cái lều và tìm. Cô bé tìm thấy bên cạnh một cái Pokedex đã bị tháo tung hét cả ra là một cái đồng hồ.Nhưng cái này không chắc đã là đồng hồ vì nó còn tích hợp màn hình cảm ứng, một camera, một mocro để ra lệnh, một cái loa và hàng tá thứ lỉnh kỉnh khác như chip theo dõi, hệ thống định vị, v.v… Cô nhanh chóng cầm nó và chạy ra ngoài. Nhưng khi cô ra đến ngoài thì mọi chuyện đã tồi tệ hơn rồi. Lũ pokemon của cô đang phải chật vật chặn bước tiến của cơn lốc Spearow trong khi Raichu, Lapras, Nidoking, Primeape và Pidgeotto đang phải đẩy lùi chugns lạ đang vật lộn giữa đám Spearow với Arcanine và cậu đã cứu được Dratini. Nhưng khổ thân, cậu lại mắc kẹt.

"Mở nó ra!~" Tiger nói lớn từ giữa đám Spearow "Nó sẽ cho em biết phải làm gì."

"Vâng!" Yellow mở cái đồng hồ lên và ngay lập tức, cái ddooongf hồ ki quét luôn. Nó không cần lệnh hay cái gì cả. Bỗng nó báo lại. một dòng chữ hiện lên: "Cẩn thận! Spearow đang lập thế trận lưỡi khoan!"

"Nó nói là lưỡi khoan gì gì đó!" yellow hét lên."

"Lưỡi khoan tử thần! Mình biết chiêu này!" Tiegr lẩm bẩm. Nhwungx đòn fury attack cảu Spearow đang khiến cậu chảy máu nặng và hàng trăng vết xước trên người cậu đang chảy má cậu cố ôm chặt lấy Dratini và Arcanine cố gắng lấy thân hình nó che cho hai người. nhưng nó cũng abwts đầu kiệt sức rồi. Arcanine khụy xuống trong khi lũ Spearow bắt đầu bay lên. Chúng đang lập thành một mũi khoan khổng lồ.

"Anh Tiger! Ra khỏi đó đi!" Yellow tròe lên trên Dody và lao về phía Tiger đang nằm bất tỉnh. Cậu không còn sức chống cự trong và bất tỉnh. Yellow nhấc được cậu lên lưng Dody cùng với Arcanine cũng đúng lúc lũ Spearow lao xuống.

"Á!" Yellow hét lên. Tưởng chừng như mọi thứ đã kết thúc thì bỗng mọi thứ im bặt. Yellow mở mắt ra và nhận ra lũ chim đã "tan tác chim muông" sau một cơn mưa đá. Mưa đá theo đúng nghĩa chứ không phải mưa đá lạnh. Nidoking vừa tạo một cơn mưa đã vào lũ chim và khiến chúng vỡ đội hình. Nhwung chún nhanh chogs lập lại đội hìn avf sẵn sàng tấn công tiếp. Nhwung Raichu đang nạp một luồng anwng lượng cực mạnh vào đuôi nó. Nó không thể phóng điện song nó lại thừa hưởng một kĩ ăng đặc biệt do Tiger dạy cho để bù vào khả năng tấn công từ xa. ĐÓ là khả năng cận chiến. Raichu chưa từng có cơ hội để thể hiện nên nó nhảy thẳng vào lũ Spearow mà không ngần ngại. Nó vung đuôi cvaf chém tứ lung tung. Cái đuôi trở thành một lưỡi kiếm sắc nhọn chém tan lũ chim. Lapras cũng góp sức bằng cách tạo một cơn mưa nhỏ từ chiêu rain dance. Nidoking ném lên trời hàng chục viên đá lớn và Primeape cũng ném đã lên trên theo. Pidgeotto đứng nhìn dồng đội nó chiến đấu mà không làm gì cả.

"Mày sao thế? Sao lại đứng nhìn?" Giọng Tiger vang lên.

"Anh!" yellow quay sang. Tiger đã ngồi dậy và cậu vẫn chảy máu. Nhwung con Dratinni lại không sao cả.

"Pidgeotto! Làm gì đi chứ?" Tiger nói nhwung con Pidgeotto không nghe. Nó quay đi và nhìn lũ Spearow chăm chú. Bỗng Raichu rơi xuống đất avf thở hổn hển. Rõ ràng nó vừa lãnh trọn một đòn tấn công rất mạnh và má nó lại chảy máu. Lũ Spearow đã tản ra và đứng giữa chúng là một kẻ không có mặt. Nhwung chỉ trong nháy mắt, mặt hắn bỗng biến thành mặt Tigr. Tiger và yellow không giấu nổi sự ngạc nhiên khi mà hắn bỗng hóa trang quá nhnah.

"Vậy ra ngươi là Tiger hả?" Tên kì lạ kia nói "Ta xin giới thiệu ta là Axo và ta nghĩ ngươi đang giữ con Pidgeotto quý hiếm của ta đó."

"Axo…" Tiger lẩm bẩm cái tên. Cậu nhìn thấy Pidgeotto đang rất giận giữ. Nó không giữ nổi bình tĩnh.

"vậy ta khuyên ngươi nên trả lại con pidgeotto cho ta." Axo nói.

"Người làm cho lũ Rocket?" Yellow hỏi.

"KHông! Ta làm cho riêng ta." Axo nói "nào nhanh lên! Đưa trả ta con Pidgeotto."

"Mơ đi! Pidgeotto không thích người đâu!" Tiger nói.

"Phải đó!" yellow cugnx xen vào "Ta đọc được ý nghĩ của nó và nó căm thù ngườ ươi đã tách nó khỏi gia đình và ngươi ép nó làm quá sức. Nguwoi không xứng đáng làm chủ nó."

"Vậy thì ta phải cướp thôi! Thêm một lần. Nhwung chưa phải bây giờ." Axo cười "Ta sẽ cho người và bạn bè người hứng chịu khổ sở trước khi cướp lại mọi thứ thuộc về ta. Hãy nhớ lẫy khuôn mặt ta. Vì nó chỉ tồn tại một lần." Axo cười man rợn và bỗng chốc mặt hắn chuyển thành mặt Red, ròi Green, rồi Blue avf yellow. Hắn hóa trang quá nhanh. Yellow không nói điều gì còn Tiger nghiến răng. Axo bay đi trên lưng con Sharmory và bỏ lại hai trainer và đám pokemon vẫn còn đang ngỡ ngàng.

"Cái quái gì…" Tiger nghiến răng và khụy xuống.

"Anh…" Yellow đỡ được cậu.

"Pidgeotto này! KHi nào tôi quên. Hãy nahwcs tôi hai từ: Hallow face. Và tui sẽ…" Chưa nói hết câu, Tiegr bỗng khụy xuống và bất tỉnh.


	20. Chapter 20

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 20.

Tiger cảm thấy buồn buồn như có cái gì đang cù mình. Cậu mở mắt ra và thấy Red, Green, Blue và Yellow đang ngồi xung quanh cậu và con Dratini thì đang rúc đầu vào nách cậu.

"A! Tiger-kun ỉnh rồi!" Blue reo lên.

"Chào mừng trở lại!" Red cười.

"Ừm…Cái quái gì? Các caauj làm gì ở đây?" Tiger hỏi "Tưởng mấy cậu đang tu tâm dưỡng tính ở bệnh viện mà?" cậu đùa.

"Lo cho mình trước đi. Vết thương cũ chưa lành thì lại vác thêm một đống thương tích mới. TỚ thấy lạ là mạng cậu dai kinh đấy!" Green nói.

"Hì hì! TỚ mà!" Tiger cười khì coi như là cho qua.

"Có lẽ chúng ta nên xem xét lại số lượng kẻ thù rồi." Yellow cười "Hôm nay em với anh ấy đụng độ một tên có khả năng hóa trang rất nhanh đó."

"Thật à?" Red quay sang Yellow.

"Ừm!" Tiger ngồi dậy "Pidgeotto đâu rồi?" cậu hỏi và nhìn ra ngoài khi thấy đám pokemon của cậu đag thò đầu vào. Bên ngoài, trời đã nhá nhem tối và rõ ràng là cậu ngất đi hơi lâu.

"Chắc nó đang ngủ rồi!" Green thở dài "Nó bị làm sao ấy! Chẳng nói chẳng rằng.Cứ như là ma ấy."

"Chắc nó vẫn còn bận tâm vì cái tên hôm nay bọn tớ gặp." Tiger nói "Xem nào! Chúng ta đã biết qua mấy người rồi nhỉ. Đầu tiên là Clememte. Cái tên này khá vụng trong chiến đấu nhưng xem ra cũng không phải hạng xoàng đâu."

"Chúng ta cũng đụng độ Agatha ở căn nhà hoang nữa. Bà ta cũng không vwuaf. Green vất vả lắm mới thắng được. Nhỉ?" Red quay sang green.

"lần trước bà ta còn dùng cái bùa chú gì đó làm cho ca anh Raike và Janine không làm gì đượ kìa." Blue xen vào.

"Anh Raike?" Green ngạc nhiên.

"Anh ấy là một chuyên gia về vũ khí đó." Blue cười "Bùa chú gì không biết?"

"Thần chú lục vong tinh nổi danh một thời đó." Tiger cười "Rất ít người biết dùng nó. Nó yêu cầu sử dụng sáu con pokemon có sức mạnh tâm linh cực cao mới sử dụng được và nó có khả năng phong ấn một vật đến hàng trăm năm. Nhwung cách giải thì có và tớ biết cách giải nó nên không phỉa la nghĩ." Cậu vỗ tay bốp một cái.

"Vậy à? Còn cái tên Lance nữa." Green nói và tặc lưỡi.

"Hắn là hàng giả thôi! Làm gì mà một chuyên gia hệ rồng lại dùng rồng vụng đến thế được" Red nói "HẮn có mỗi cái là lấy số lượng áp đảo chất lượng."

"Và cuối cùng là tên Axo hôm nay tớ gặp." Tiger dơ ra một cái lông vũ thép "Một chuyên gia ngụy trang và một chuyê gia về chim. Hắn là tên đang gờm duy nhất thôi."

"Em thấy hắn ngụy trang rất nhanh và có thể trà trộn vào chúng ta dễ dàng nên chúng ta phải đề phòng hơn." Yellow cảnh báo "Mà chúng ta cũng nên nghỉ sơm đi. Mai thời tiết sẽ tốt hơn và chúng ta có thể đến Lavender tham dự giải đấu pokemon ở đó."

"Từ từ! Đã ăn đâu mà ngủ." Tiger lồm cồm bò ra ngoài.

"Có lý. Em hậu đậu quá Yellwo à!" Red cười khiến Yellow ngại không biết giấu mặt vào đâu.

"Ăn gì cũng được." green đi ra theo "Miễn là tối nay không nhịn đói là được."

"Mà cái giải đấu đó là thế nào?" Blue đi theo và tò mò hỏi.

"Giải đấu dành riêng cho pokemon võ sĩ.Giống mấy cái giải đấu võ nhưng là dành cho pokemon." Red giải thích.

Thế là tối hôm đó, cả nhóm nghỉ lại đó và chuẩn bị cho một chuyến đi dài ngày mai. Yellow nấu món súp rau củ tuyệt vời đã làm nên thương hiệu của cô và…Red vẫn không biết cô là nữ :v Sau bữa ăn, Cả nhóm dựng thêm một cái lều và đi nghỉ từ khá sớm. Yelloư bị lôi sang ngủ với Blue còn ba chàng trai ngủ chung một lều. Red, Green và Tiger chui vào lều và bật đèn lên.

"Sao lại bật đèn? Bộ cậu sợ ma à?" Green đùa.

"Không có gì. TỚ không quen ngủ sớm." Tiger cười khì "Cậu nào muốn gghe truyện ma không?"

"Có à?" Red hào hứng.

"Có chứ." Green cười. Ít nhất thì cậu cũng rũ bỏ được cái mặt lạnh như đá của mình.

"Tớ trước!" Tiger dơ tay lên "TỚ có nhiều chuyện lắm."

"Ừ! Cậu trước!" Red cười.

Ở lều bên cạnh…

"Em chắc không đấy?" Blue hốt hoảng hỏi Yellow.

"Vâng. Anh Tiger có tới ba người rồi ạ." Yellow cúi gằm mặt xuống "Và em cahwcs chắ rằng hai trong số đó đã chết. Thế nên em mơi khuyên chị…"

"KHông cần!" Blue dơ ngón tay cái ra trước "Chị bất chấp mọi đối thủ mà."

"Nhưng mà…" Yellow lo lắng "Nhỡ chị gặp chuyện thì sao?"

"KHông thành vấn đề. Chị chỉ muốn nhờ Tiger giúp một số chuyện thôi. Cậu ta không phải mcuj tiêu chính." Blue cười nham hiểm "Và chị của nhóc giỏi lắm. Không cần lo." Mắt cô nháy một cái và cười.

"Thế à?" yellow cười "Em thấy chị đổ rồi mà."

"Hì hì!" Blue lè lưỡi "Em chẳng đỏ à?"

"Em chưa đổ mà!" Yellow nói lơn và cố để mặt cô không đỏ nữa. Nhưng có cố cũng bằng không.Mặt cô vẫn đỏ.

"Thế sao mặt em lại đỏ thế kia?" Blue cười và chỉ tay "Chắc chắn là đổ rồi."

Ở lều bên cạnh…

"Bọn họ làm cái quái gì mà ầm ĩ thế nhỉ?" Red hóng sang.

"Chuyện con gái ấy mà" Tiger cười hàm ý.

"Yellow có phải con gái quái đâu mà nó lại suốt ngày ở với Blue nhỉ?" Red thắc mắc.

"Tự hiểu đi." Green gợi ý nhưng Red quả thực mù tình lắm. :v

"Chẳng hiểu sao!" Tiger cũng cười lớn.

Ở lều bên cạnh…

"Họ nói gì mà cười lớn thế nhỉ?" yellow hóng sang.

"Chuyện con trai ấy mà! Đừng bận tâm trừ khi em nhơ anh Red." Blue cười lớn.

Ở lều bên kia…

"Cái bà này người nhỏ mà mồm to quá!" green cố chú tâm đọc sách nhưng Blue cười quá to.

"Bạn gái cậu giọn cao mà." Tiger cười.

"Bạn gái con khỉ." Green mắng.

"KHông phải à? Sao hai người thân nhau thế?" Tiger nhòm vào và lấy tay che cuốn sách lại khiên Green nhìn lên giận giữ.

"Bỏ ra. Tớ thf thích con khỉ còn hơn la làm bạn trai cậu ta." Green mắng.

"Cậu là động vật linh trưởng tiền tiến hóa à?" Tiger đùa "Ai lại nói thế. Thế khác nào cậu tự rủa mình không tiến hóa."

"Chịu hai người." Red cườ và bên cạnh cậu, Pika và Gible cũng cười lăn ra vì mấy trò đùa của Tiger.

Ở lều bên cạnh…

"Cái cậu này mồm to quá." Blue cười khì "Thấy chưa? Bạn giai em người nhro nhưng mồm cũng to chẳng kém gì chị đâu."

"Anh ấy không phải bạn trai em!" Yelow cãi và mặt lại đỏ bừng lên khiến cả Blue, Chamander, Zorua và Jigglypuff cười lăn ra. Mấy con Pokemon cảu Yellow cũng lăn ra cười chủ.

Bên ngoài…

"_Này! Cậu hiểu cái gì không?_" Nidoking quay sang hỏi Arcanine.

"_Biết thế quai nào được_. _ Chí ít chúng ta cũng được trực ca đầu._" Arcanine cười "_Raichu cho them tí ánh sáng đi._"

"_Có ngay_" Raichu thắp sáng người nó lên và phát sáng cả khu vực. Primeae đang ngủ vắt vẻo trên lưng Sảu và Charizard đang ngủ cạnh Blasty. Lapras cũng đang gật gù. Trừ có Pidgeotto là vẫn tỉnh.

"_Mấy người vui quá sớm đó. Axo sẽ còn trở lại thôi._" Mát nó nhìn xuống buồn buồn "_Nếu hắn trở lại. TÔi thể tôi sẽ đánh bại hắn. Trả thù cho gia đình tôi._"

"_ĐỪng quá căng thế anh bạn._" Nidoking nói "_Chúng ta là một đội. CHúng tôi sẽ giúp cậu trả thù._"

"_Nói thì dễ lắm ấy. Nhwung mấy cậu có làm nổi không. Axo là một tên gian xảo và hắn rất mạnh đó._" Pidgeotto bay xuống.

"_Hắn mạnh. Nhưng chúng tôi có Tiger. Cậu ấy dạy chúng tôi tin tưởng lẫn nhau và…_" Arcanine giật mình khi thấy một ánh sáng lạ phía xa.

"_Là...một…cái máy bay…_" Arcanine mấp máy. Đó là một chiếc máy bay cảu bọn Rocket đang bay về phía Rock tunnel. Nó quay sang nhìn mấy cái lều thì thấy ánh đèn đã tắt và cả nhóm đã đi ngủ. Pidgeotto vụt bay lên và lao về phía cái máy bay. Ánh mắt nó giận giữ và đầy hận thù khiến Arcanine thêm lo.

"_Chết rồi. Cậu đi gọi mọi người đi. TỚ sẽ đuổi theo_" nói rồi, Arcanine cũng lao đi và nó đuổi theo Pidgeotto. Nidoking đi đánh thức mọi người dậy. Arcanine mở hết tốc lực và đuổi theo Pidgeotto. Nhưng hai ngời sớm bị chặm lại bởi một lũ pokemon đứng chặn đường.

"_Muốn qua ải bọn ta thì phải đánh bại bọn ta trước._" Một giọng nói vang lên và một lũ Weezing bay ra. Chúng lơ lửng trước amwtj Pidgeotto và Arcanine.

"_Quay lại thôi Pidgeotto. Chúng ta có ít so với chúng._" Arcanine nói nhưng Pidgeotto không thèm nghe. Nó dường như đang bị kích thích mạnh bơi một thứ gì đó và nó lao thẳng vào lũ Weezing. Nó dùng Steel wing và tấn công lũ pokemon độc. Nhưng khi lao vào giữa, Pidgeotto bị kẹp chặt và lien tục dính sludge bomb khiến cho cơ thể nó bị nhiễm độc nặng. Nó bay lảo đảo và bị vẫy giữa lũ Weezing được tổ chức chắc chắn. Chúng vây lấy con chim bjc và tấn công lien hoàn bằng Sludge bomb khiến Pidgeotto bị thương nặng.

"_Khỉ thật! KHông rút được rồi._" Arcanine gầm lên ginậ giữ và lao vào lũ Weezing. Nó phun ra ngọn lửa kinh hoàng đót sạch lũ pokemon đọc. Nhwung bọ Weezing cũng khong phải đùa. Chúng phun ra một làn khí gas độc nhằm che mắt Arcanine. Gas gặp lửa và bốc cháy khiến cho cả Arcanine và lũ Weezing bị bỏng nặng. Pidgeotto kịp tránh đi nên thoát nạn. nhưng chiến đấu mà không có tiger thì khó quá. Lũ Weezing hôi phục bằng Leftover và tấn công Arcanine bằng sludge bomb. Nhưng vết bỏng của Arcanine bị dính độc và nó gầm lên đau đớn. Nó lùi lại vài bước và trước mặt là lũ Weezing đang vây bắt. Mắt nó mờ dần và khụy xuống. Bỗng trên trời, một luồng sét cực mạnh đánh thẳng xuống và khi luồng sét tan đi, đứng trước mặt Arcanine là Raichu và cả một vùng đất xung quanh con chuột điện bị đốt cháy khét. Arcanine đã gần như ngất đi nhưng khi vừa thấy Raichu, nó như lấy lại được sinh lực. Lũ Weezing khiếp sợ trước đòn đánh đó. Phía xa, tiegr cũng dang lao đến cùng với Lapras, Primeape và Nidoking. Lũ Weezing thấy thế tính bỏ chạy nhưng Raichu không cho chúng chạy.

"Raichu! Electro prison!" Tiger hét lên.

"Charizard! Fire spin!" Green cũng không kém.

Thế là Charizard và Raichu keesst hợp hai chiêu lại và tạo thành một nhà tù bằng lửa và điện vây chặt lũ bom độc kia. Weezinf hết đường chạy nên đành dùn Explosion để copi như là đánh bom tụ sát. Nhwung đang tiếc, thuốc nổ bị ẩm. Poliwrath với ability damp khiến lũ Weezing không phát nổ được.

"Pika! Thunderbolt!" Yellow ra lệnh.

"Blasty! Surf!" Blue cũng ra lệnh.

"ẤY khoan!" Tiger định cản hai người nhưng tội cho Blue, cậu không kịp. Blasty dùng nước dập lwuar và đánh lũ Weezing và nước thì dẫn điện và luồng điện cảu Pika bị dẫn ngược về phía Blue.

"ÁY!" Blue bị giật tung người và bay ngược về phía sau. Cô nằm chổng vó trên mặt đất cahcs chỗ cô đứng cả chục mét.

"ĐÚng thật là…" Green lắc đầu ngán ngẩm.

"Cảm giác bị te thật kì quặc!" Tiger đùa và chạy ra chỗ Arcanine. Cậu đỡ được nó trước khi nó ngã.

"KHông sao chứ anh bạn?" Cậu hỏi và cười vui vẻ. Arcanine sủa và cỗ chứng tỏ rằng nó vẫn ổn.

"Kìa!" Red chỉ tay và cả nhomd ngước lê đang bay đi và nó bay thẳng về phía Rock tunnel.

"Cái con này…" bLue đứng dậy và nguwofi vẫn còn te.

"Em xin lỗi. áy!" ellow chạm phải cô và cũng bị giật "vẫn còn tích điện cơ à?"

"Bỏ đi! Đuổi theo cái con chim kia đã." Tiger nói "Chắc nó bị cúm gia cầm nên đầu óc không minh mẫn rồi."

"TỚ thấy tùa bay của bọn Rocket ở hướng đó đó." Green nói.

"Thế thì tại sao chúng ta lại đứng đây và nói linh tinh? ĐI thôi!" Red giục và cậu chạy trước.

"Từ từ nào!" Tiger đuổi theo "Nhờ em chăm soc Arcanine đấy!" cậu đua quả pokeball chứa Arcanine cho yellow

"Chờ tớ đã!" Blue và green đuổi theo hai người.

"Chơ em cái!" Yellow đút vội bóng vào trong túi và cũng đuổi theo. Cả nhóm thẳng tiến về phía Rock tunnel và…quên cất lều :v


	21. Chapter 21

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 21

Nhóm của Tiger đến được Rock tunnel vào lúc gần sáng và truowcsmawtj họ bây giờ là một ngọn núi sừng sững và có vài con pokemon đang bỏ chạy toán loạn ra từ bên trong ngọn núi lớn.

"Giơ tính sao?" Red hỏi Tiger.

"Chia ra trị." Tiger nói "Tớ sẽ đi lên đỉnh núi qua đường này. Cậu và Green đi qua đường hầm con Yellow và Blue đi vòng đi. Hai người vòng qua bên kia sườn núi và theo dõi bất kì động tĩnh nào và báo cho tớ. Tớ cần lên cao để theo dõi tốt hơn."

"Ok! ĐI thôi Yellow!" Blue kéo Yellow đi.

"TỚ sẽ lo phần đường hầm với Red." Green nói và đi cùng với Red.

"Cẩn thận đó mọi người. Rút lui ngay khi có sự cố. TỚ sẽ lo phần phụ hoạ cho." Tiger nói và bắt đầu treo lên đỉnh núi trong khi Blue và yellow đi vòng qua để sang bên kia sườn núi con Red đi vơi Green vào trong thám thính.

Green và Red đang đi bên trong đường hầm đá dẫn qua ngọn núi…

"Green này…" Red cất tiếng nói "Cậu nghĩ Tiger sẽ tiến xa đến đâu? Liệu cậu ấy có vô địch được không?"

"Cậu ấy không chỉ cso cậu là một đối thủ đâu." Green cười "Nhà tân vô điịch năm ngoái là bạn Blue và…cậu ấy sẽ không dễ dàng nhìn Tiger thắng đâu. Một tay công tử nhà giàu dễ tính và cũng dễ cáu. KHông hiểu Blue kiếm đâu ra hắn nhỉ?"

"Chẳn biết…Sao vậy?" Red chợt nhận ra vẻ mặt thất thần của Green.

"Cậu có…thyas cái gì không?" Green mấp máy "có…Chúng…"

"Sao? Làm gì có cái gì đâu?" Red nhìn về phía trước và con Pika trên vai cùng nhìn theo. Nhwung chẳng có gì cả.

"Chúng…chúng…" Green chợt giận điên lên và lao về phía trước mà không ngần ngại.

"Chơ…chờ đã." Red vội đuổi theo nhưng Green chạy rất nhanh và biến mất hút trong đường hầm. Và Red cũng bất chợt đứng khựng lại. MẮt cậu nhìn một cách thất thần. Pika cũng nhận ra điều đó. Nhưng nó biết truyện gì đang xảy ra. Nó vội che mắt cậu lại và phát sáng hết cỡ. phía trước vẫn không có gì cả nhưng Red đã bị choán bởi luồng sáng quá bất ngờ và phải lùi lại vài bước.

"Sao…" Red hỏi nhwung cậu cũng nhận ra cái cậu vừa nhìn là gì.

"Pika…Pikapi Pikachu!(Ảo giác. Chúng nhìn thấy nỗi sợ cảu cậu.)" Pika giải thích.

"Cảm ơn nhà. KHông biết Green nhìn thấy cái gì nữa. Phải đuổi theo thôi! Gible!" Red thả con Gible ra. GIblei dùng khả năng cảm nhận đặc biệt của nó để dò đường còn Pika dùng ánh sáng để soi đường. Red cùng hai con pokemon của mình cố tìm Green trong đường hầm và hi vọng cậu không chạy quá xa vì cậu biết máy bay của bọn Rocket ở đây thì chắc chắn sẽ có nguy hiểm đang chơ và cậu cần tìm Gren ngay lập tức.

Bên ngoài đường hầm…

"Chị Blue ơi? Bộ váy đỏ cảu chị đâu rồi. Sao chị lại mặc cái bộ màu đen cũ này?" Yellow hỏi khi mà thấy Blue mặc lại bộ váy đen thay vì chuyển hẳn sang bộ váy đỏ mới mà ở nhà Bill, cô đã mặc.

"Chị không thích bộ đấy." Blue cười "Với lại bộ này dễ hành dộng hơn. Chi hay làm mấy cái việc như trộm đồ vân vân nên cái này sẽ tiện hơn."

"Vậy à chị…?" Sao vậy chị?" yellow cũng nhận ra ánh mắt thất thần của Blue.

"Green!" Cô bống hét lên và lao về phía trước. Yellow cũng nhận ra trong làn sương sớm, Green đang nằm bất tỉnh trên mặt đất. Nhwung yellow đã để ý đến điều kì lạ này vì Green đi với Red nên không thể nào cậu lại anwmf ngoài này được.

"KHoa đã chị Blue!" Yellow vội vàng lao theo và cố chặn Blue lại. Bỗng cô dẫm pahir cái gì đó và một vụ nổ lớn xảy ra ngya phía sau hai người. ĐÓ là một quả bom. Yellow và Blue bị thổi văng ra phía trước và ngã đè lên Green. Rồi mootjc ái lồng sắt rơi thẳng xuống và bẫy họ. Blue đứng được dậy nhwung vụ nổ quá lớn khiên yellow ngất xỉu.

"Cái gì thế này?" Blue thả con Blasty ra nhưng chưa kịp mơ bóng thì bỗng có một thứ gì đó đánh thẳng vào tâm trí cô. Blue bỗng ngồi thụp xuống ôm đầu và ánh amwts sợ hãi nhắm nghiền lại mà hét lên.

"Tránh xa ra!" cô hét lên như tuyệt vọng và đánh rơi quả pokeball. ĐÓ là chiêu ảo giác và Blue đang bị chìm vào ảo giác.

"Blue…" Red nghe thấy tiếng hét phái trước. Cậu lao thẳng về phái trouwcs và thấy một lối ra.Cậu ra khỏi cái đường hầm tăm tối nhưng cũng chỉ kịp chứng kiến cái máy bay cảu bọn Rocket đang từ từ cất cánh, mang theo cái cũi sắt và bên trong là Green, Blue và Yellow.

"Cái gì? Thả họ ra!" Red lao lên và Pika phóng một luồng điện cực mạnh về phía cái cũi nhưng vô dụng. Cái máy bay bay lên dần mang theo cái cũi thép còn Red thì bị hất ngược lại do sức gió. Cía máy bay bay dần daannf lên và bay đến ngang tầm đỉnh núi.

"KHỉ that. Aero! Cái gì…" Red ngước lên vừa kịp lúc chứng kiến Tiger nhảy thẳng từ đỉnh núi ra và từ một thiết bị ở cổ tay của cậu abwns ra một cái móc. Cậu bắm đưuoc thành công vào cái máy bay nhờ cái móc đó và treo mình lơ lửng trên không.

"Phải giúp cậu ấy." Red thả Aero ra và cả hai bay lên và đuổi theo cái máy bay. Máy bay cũng bay nhanh hơn khiến Tiger khó lòng m,à bám được nhwung nhờ đôi găng tay mà cậu vẫn bám chắc được vào sợi dây nối với cái móc. Nhưng cậu lại tuột dầ cũi, green avf yellow thì đã ngất xỉu còn Blue thì cứ ngồi ôm đầu như thể cô đnag phải đối mặt với một đàn chim xung quay vậy. Cô rất sợ chim và hành động lúc này cảu cô y hệt lúc cô gặp lũ chim. Tiegr trèo lên theo cái dây và với được vào cái cũi thép nhwung cậu lại tuột tay và xíu nữa thì rơi mấy trăm mét xuống đất rồi. Nhwung bỗng một bàn tay mềm mại nắm được tay cậu và kéo cậu lên. ĐÓ là Blue. Cô túm đưuọc tay Tiegr và Tiger một tay anwms được Blue, tay kia nắm đưuọc song sắt vafcoos trèo lên. Cậu có thể nhìn rõ nỗi khiếp sợ vẫn còn bên trong ánh mắt cảu Blue nhưng cô đang cố khống chế nó để giữ cậu. Tiger trèo lên nhưng bong từ đâu một đàn chim bay ra. ĐÓ là đàn Spearow cảu Axo.

"Thả tay đi." Tiger nói lạnh lùng và cậu bất chợt thả tay Blue và dùng một chút hơi cay khiến cô bất tỉnh.Rồi cậu thả mình rơi tự do thẳng xuống.

"Chơi thôi!" Tiger mở một quả pokeball mà cậu chwua một lần dùng và một con pokemon màu cam to lớn bay ra. ĐÓ là một co Charizard. Nhưng con Charizard của cậu trông rất già nua với những nết nhắn đã hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt avf cơ thể và ngoài ra, nó còn có một viên kim cương màu xanh gắn trên ngực giống viên mà Dialga có. Tiger hạ cánh trên nưng con pokemon kia.

"Bring it on, Asshole!" Tiger nói lớn "Tiến lên nào Charizone!" cậu ra lệnh cho con pokemon tên Charizone mà cậu đang cưỡi và lao vào lũ Spearow. Spearow đang lập thành thế trận mũi khoan nhưu lần trước để cản đường cậu và cái máy bay của luc Rocket đang bay ra xa dần rồi khuất hẳn. Red cũng vùa lao đến.

"Tớ không biết là cậu có một con Charizard đấy." Red nói "Không chiến à?"

"Chuẩn bị đi!" Tiger nói. Lũ Spearow đã lập thành múi khoan xuyên phá và cả đàn lao vào Red và tiger. CHúng nhắm vào Tiger nhwung cậu cũng không lo lắng.

"Charizone! Roar of time!" Tiger ra lệnh dứt khoát.

"Hyper beam nào Aero!"Red cũng không thua kém. Aero bắn ra một chùm tia anwng lượng hủy diệt còn Charizone bắn ra một luồng anwng lượng kinh hoàng màu tím đen và hai luồng năng lượng và chạm với mũi khoan cảu lũ Spearw. Chúng nổ tung trời và lũ Spearow tan tác. Chúng rơi lả ta xuống còn Aero và Charizone thì thở hổn hên vì hai chiêu thức chugns dùng tốn rất nhiều năng lượng. Nhwung chưa kịp nạp thì một bầy Spearow khác lại tập hợp lại và tấn công.Lần này chúng tạo thành một thứ trông giống anwms đấm và lao thẳng về phái Tiger.

"Cẩn thận!" Red lao về phía Tiger và ôm được cậu nhảy khỏi Charizone. Cả Charizone và Aero bị tấn công và bọn chúng không thẻ chịu nổi đòn tấn công đso. Charizone may mắn thoát nạn tuy nhiên tốc độ chậm chạp khiến nó bị thương nặng còn Aero thì rơi tự do cùng với Red và tiger.

"Aaaaaaa!" Red hét lơn vì cậu và Tiger đang rơi "Saur!"

Venusaur đã đến, nó lấy hết lực nhảy lên avf dùng dây leo túm được Red và tiger. Nhwung nó lại nhảy thẳng xuống một cái vực. Tier nhảnh chóng ném mấy con pokemon của mình lên avf chúng ngay lập tức túm lấy mấy cái dây leo cảu Saur và giữ được họ. Nhwung bầy Spearow thì lạ lao tới.

"Lapras! Cho bọn này đóng đá đi." Tiger vừa nói vwuaf kéo Red lên.

"Poliwrath sang giúp sức." Red nói.

Poliwrath và Lapras đối mặt với lũ Spearow đến hàng trăm con. Chúng cùng nhau dùng Blizzard và tạo nên một cơn bão tuyết mạnh gấp đôi bình thường. Một nửa đàn Spearow bị đống abwng. Nửa còn lại bay toán loạn. Nidoking, Snorrlax, Primeape và những con pokemon to lớn khác cũng vừa kéo được Saur và hai trainer lên khỏi vực.

"KHỉ thật." Red đá viên đá gần chỗ cậu.

"Quái thật. cậu với Green có vẻ thích khỉ đấy." tiegr đàu để xóa đi không khí giận giữ ở đây.

"Chúng bắt được bạn cậu mà cậu còn ngồi đùa à?" Red tức giận "Cả con Pidgeotto giờ này chắc cũng anwmf trong cũi rồi cũng lên."

"Bình tĩnh đi. Tớ nhảy một cú mạo hiểm thế không phải chỉ để chơi đâu." Tiger dơ ra một cái máy định vị với một chám đỏ đang nhấp nháy.

"Tớ lạy cậu!" Red bỏ luôn cái vẻ mặt cau có mà cười.

Lúc đó, tại thị trấn Lavender…

"Này cháu gái." Ông chủ quán bar vỗ vai một cô gái cũng chỉ tầm mười ba mười bốn tuổi đang nằm say khướt trong quán. Thực sự thì một cô gái uoogns rượu đã là kì quặc rồi chứ còn chưa nói một đứa trẻ mười ba tuổi đi uống rượu và say khướt thế này. Cô gái kia gái kia ngẩng mặt lên và trông cô cũng không đến nỗi xấu nếu không muốn nói là đẹp. Cô có mái tóc trắng cắt ngắn và hơi xoăn và nó bạc như tuyết vậy. Đi cùng với mái tóc trắng hiếm có là đôi mắt xám bạc hơi ánh vàng đa cảm và một khuôn mặt thon thả hồng hào và có phần hơi quá hồng vì rượu. Thực sự là trông cô gái này khi xay còn xinh hơn lúc bình thường.

"Sao ạ?" Cô gái ki giụi mắt ngồi dậy.

"Cháu ngủ quên rồi. Bây giơ là bảy giờ sáng rồi đó. Chậc! Ta không hiểu tại sao bố mẹ cháu lại để cháu uống rượu được cơ chứ." Ông chủ quán nói.

"KHi say, cháu tỉnh hơn lúc tỉnh." Cô cái kia chỉnh lại mái tóc và cài lại tóc. Cô mặc một bộ váy đồng phục dành cho học sinh trung học và mang theo một cái túi. Đựng máy tính và sổ sách gì đó.

"Với lại cháu là một huấn luyện viên nên cháu say sẽ tốt hơn." Cô gái kia cười và đeo cái túi lên "Vả lại cháu làm gì có bố mẹ đâu."

"Tội nghiệp. Cháu không còn họ hàng nào sao?" ông chủ quán hỏi vẻ thương tình.

"Cháu không. Cháu Chào bác. Hôm nào vào giải cháu sẽ quay lại chỗ bác sau/"Cô gái kia cười và đi khỏi. Ông chủ quan lau dọn chỗ bàn cô ngồi một phát hiện ra một cái khăn tay àm cô gái kia để quên. Nó có thêu chữ và có lẽ đó là tên cô.

"Lunar Lovegood?" Ông chủ quán lẩm bẩm "Trăng à? Nghe như Hary potter ấy." ông lắc đầu và tiếp tục lau dọn.


	22. Chapter 22

Lunar đang đi dạo trong công viên và lúc đó trời đã gần tối rồi. Cô đeo một cái tai nghe màu xanh đang nối với cái máy nghe nhạc, vừa đi vừa nghe nhạc và ngắm hồ nước lúc chập tối. Không gian xung quanh tĩnh mịch và bên cạnh cô là con Roserade và Pachirisu đang chơi đùa quanh quẩn bên cạnh. Bỗng một tiếng động phá tan bầu khaoonh khí tĩnh mịch và Lunar dù nghe tai nghe vẫn nghe thayas vì tiếng dộng to thất thường. Cô bỏ tai nghe ra và nghe ngóng nhưng không thấy gì. Bỗng con Pachirisu phát hiện ra cái gì đó. Nó vẫy vẫy tay về phía Lunar và chỉ tay về phía trước và có gió lớn. Lunar bỏ cái tai nghe vào trong túi avf lẻn ra theo. Cô cùng hai con pokemon nấp sau bụi cây và ngó sang. Qua khe hở giữa mấy cái lá, cả nhóm thấy một cái máy bay to đùng với chữ R hạ cánh từ từ xuống. Là máy bay của bọn Rocket. Chúng manh mấy con pokemon xuống trong đó có hai cái cũi. Một là chứa một con Pidgeotto màu bạc trắng và cái kia bị che bởi một tấm vải lớn. Chúng cho cái cũi có con Pidgeotto lên xe tải và chở đi. Còn cái cũi kia bị bỏ lại cho hai tên trông coi.

"Phải xem bên trong cái thứ đó là gì." Lunar lẩm bẩm "Chúng thật dã man. Đến lúc rồi! Pachirisu! Roseraade! Chuẩn bị đi."

Ở chỗ cái cũi…

"Mày thấy bà già kia giỏi không?" Một tên canh cái cũi quay sang nói với tên còn lại "Bắt được cả ba đúa mà lần trước đã thắng nhóm Rocket đó. Đến ong trùm có khi cũng không thắng nổi bà già này đâu."

"ĐỪng nói thế. Ông trùm giỏi lắm. Thắng là cái chắc." Tên kia quay sang mắng nhưng hắn bỗng chú ý đến cái bụi cây mà Luản đang nấp.

"Ai đó!" Tên kia đã phát hiện ra có người. Nhưng sau một hồi, cahwngr có ai trả lời. Hắn hung hổ thả con Arbok ra và con Arbok dùng cái đuổi của mình đánh văng cả cái bụi cây đi nhưng bên trong chỉ có một con Pachirisu nằm run rẩy vì sợ.

"Mày lại nhìn gà hóa người à? ĐI khám mắt đi" Tên kia cười.

Nhưng cả hai tên đều không biết rằng Lunar đã lẻn ra sau chúng và giờ thì cô đang nấp sau cái cũi. Cô nhẹ nhàng vén tấm vải lên và cố nén một tiếng kêu ngạc nhiên.

"Blue?" Cô hỏi nhỏ và cố đánh thức người bạn của cô dậy. RÕ ràng hia người biết nhau avf tất nhiên là họ biết nhau từ lúc Blue bị bắt cóc và đưa đến ngồi trường mà Lunar học nhưng chuyện dài lắm nên để sau. Giờ chúng ta sẽ quay lại mục chính.

"Lunar? Cậu làm cái quái gì ở đây?" Blue hỏi lại "Pokeball của tớ được giấu ở trong cái hộp sắt bên trên cái cũi này. Lấy chúng xuống hộ tớ đi."

"Cả của bọn này nữa" Green chen vào avf phía sau cậu, Yellow vẫn đang ngủ. Bỗng tấm vải bị hất tung lên và phía sau Lunar là hai thành viên của bọn Rocket đang đứng nhìn.

"Hi hi. Lộ tẩy rồi kìa." Blue cười "Cậu cần học thêm đó."

"Mấy người muốn gì? Sao lại dối sử với người mà như thú thế này hả. Thả họ ra!" Lunar cứng giọng.

"Mơ à?" Một ên cười lớn "Lên nào Bisharp!" Hắn thả con Bisharp ra.

"Arbok!" Tên kia gọi con Arbok lại và hai con pokemon đứng dối diện với Lunar.

"Pachirisu! Hariyama!" Lunar cũng tung hai con pokemon của cô vào trận. Hai đấu hai.

"Cẩn thận đso Lunar!" Blue nói.

"Cậu hết cái mà nói à?" Green lại lấy sách ra đọc. Cái thái độ bình tĩnh đến đáng ghét của cậu khiến BLue khó chịu.

"Arbok! Sucker punch!" Một tên ra lệnh.

"Bisharp! Dual chop!" Tên kia ra lệnh.

"Pachirisu! Follow me!" Lunar cũng không chậm hơn hai tên kia. Pachirisu nhả ra phía trước và dùng Follow me. Nó hứng trọn cả hia đòn tấn công nhưn chỉ có Dual chop là làm nó bị thương nhưng hai cú đánh cực mạnh của Bisharp không thể ngay lập tức hạ được Pachirisu.

"Hariyama! Bulk up!" Lunar ra lệnh và con hariyama đứng lại và dùng Bulk up. Cơ bắp nó bắt đầu gồng lên và nó mạnh hơn trước.

"KHỉ thật! Dragon tail!Nhắm con Hariyama đi!" Một tên ra lệnh.

"Cản nó lại đi! Follow me!" Lunar ra lệnh và Pachirisu nhảy lên trước. nếu bây giờ mà bị hất ra thì mọi công hi sinh của Pachirisu sẽ thành công cốc. Pachirisu lấy toàn bộ thân mình chống chọi lại Dragon tail và nó bị hất tung đi. Bình thường nếu mà Lunar có mỗi hai con pokemon để chọi thì không sao nhưng cô còn Roserade nên cô mới liều để cho Pachirisu hứng đòn như vậy. Roserade bị đẩy ngược ra.

"Đây rồi! Psycho cut!" Tên kia ra lệnh nhanh chóng và con Bisharp ngay lập tức tấn công Roserade.

"Không…à mà có!" Blue nhận ra cơ họi thắng là cao vì Bisharp nhầm đối tượng. Nó đánh trúng Roserade và khiến con Pokemon cỏ gục ngay tại chỗ nhưng…

"Con điiên kia. Tao đâu có bảo mày tấn công nó!" tên kia nhảy lên như một đứa trẻ bị lấy kẹo.

"Tạm biệt. Earthquake!" Lunar cười. Vì không bị ảnh hưởng gì cả, Hariyama dùng Earthquake một cách thoải mái và hạ đo ván cả hai con pokemon kia cùng với hai tên thnahf viên của bọn Rocket. Hai tên kia ngã lăn ra đất và ngất xỉu. Lunar lấy ffuwocj chìa khóa từ tay chúng và mở lồng ra cho Blue và Green. Green vác theo yellow và họ lấy lại được mấy con Pokemon. Bỗng…

"Đi đâu sớm thế?" Một giọng nói vang lên khien yellow tỉnh giấc. Cô gái nhìn lên trời và thấy Axo đang lơ lửng ngay trên đầu.

"Axo! Là hắn đó. Tên này có khả năng hóa trang rất nhanh." Yellow hét lên và nhảy khỏi lưng Green.

"Ngươi muốn gì?" Green hỏi lớn.

"Chẳng gì cả."Axo nói "Ta chỉ muốn nhìn các ngươi chết thôi!" nói rồi, hắn gọi cả một đàng Spearow ra. Lại chiêu tấn công cũ rich khi mà cả đàn Spearow lại hình thành một mũi khoan khổng lồ bằng cách bay hình lốc xoáy.

"Đông quá!" Lunar mấp máy môi.

"Toi rồi!" Blue thả Blasty và hai con pokemon mới ra. Zorua và Chamander luôn sẵn sàng chiến đấu nhwung khi nhìn thấy cả một đàn chim thì chúng há hốc mồm mà đứng nhìn. Blue thì cũng lại ngồi thụp xuống avf nấp sau Blasty và rên rỉ.

"Sao lắm chim thế này?" cô nấp thật kĩ và rên.

"Tạm biệt!" Axo vẫy tay avf cả đàn Spearow lao xuống. Những cái mỏ của chúng đâng thẳng xuống và tấn công. Bỗng một thứ gì đó gần giống như một luồng sét di chuyển nhanh như chớp ra trước cơn lốc và đưungs án ngữ ngay trước Blue avf cả nhóm.Nó vung đuôi và chém thăngr vào cơn lốc kia và đẩy lùi toàn bộ đàn chim bằng luồng năng lượng khổng lồ tỏa ra từ nhát chém đó. Đàn Spearow bay ngược trở lại chỗ Axo và thiết lập lại đội hì nhìn xuống và đứng trước Blue là Raichu với cái đuôi dài và đang tích rất nhiều điện.

"Raichu? Tớ tưởng cậu không tích được điện để phóng ra?" yellow ngạc nhiên avf vui mừng "làm thế nào mà…?"

"Nó chỉ không tích đủ điện để phóng ra xa không có nghĩ là không thể tấn công abwngf điện.Với lại nó đâu có tích điện." Giọng Tiger vang lên và cậu đang…ngồi ăn pizza bên trên cái cũi mà ban nãy Blue ở.

"Cái cậu này toàn đến trễ." Green cười.

"Lại là tên kì đà cản mũi nhà ngươi à." Axo giận giữ.

"Đính chính lại nha: Lại là ta, tên kì nhông cản mũi. Ta không biết con kì đà." Tiger cười.

"Hurricane! Hôm nay ta sẽ cho ngươi hết cái thói vênh váo đi." Axo nói lơn và lũ Spearow đang lập đội hình thành một cơn bão lớn. Gió bắt đầu mạnh lên và mọi người khó đưungss vững. Cươn bão lao xuống thấp dần và nó nhằm nhóm bạn Tiger mà tấn công. ĐÒn tấn công này mạnh hơn trước.

"Raichu! Làm đi." Tiegr ra lệnh "Hôm nay tớ sẽ cho cậu biết khả năng thật của Raichu."

Raichu nhận lệnh. Nó dơ hai tay ra phía trước và hét lên. Hai bản sao của nó ngya lập tức được tạo ra.Đó là đòn double team đã được cải tiến và trông gần giống như thuật phân thân. Hai bản sao đứng phía sau Raichu và Raichu chìa hai tay ra phía sau. Hai bản sao truyền năng lượng vào lòng bàn tay của Raichu và dần dần, hai quả cầu điện lớn được hình thành trong lòng bàn tay của Raichu. Raichu truyền thêm nwang lượng vào hai quả cầu còn hai con bản sao kia thêm năng lượng và định hình hai quả cầu trong lòng bàn tay Raichu khiến cho hai quả cầu mạnh hơn. tIger chỉ đứng xem. Khi mà hai quả cầu đã đạt chuẩn, Hai bản sao kia biến mất và Raichu thay vì bắn chúng như chiêu Electro ball, nso hai tay cầm hai quả cầu nhảy lên và lao thẳng vào giữa cơn bão. Bó đập cả hai quả cầu vào cơn bão và dùng hai quả cầu cầm trong lòng bàn tay để tấn công. Hai luông năng lượng cực mạnh tỏa ra khiến cho cả cơn bão bị phá tung và lũ Spearow rơi xuống lả tả. Axo há hốc mồm nhìn thế trận bị phá quá dễ dàng.

"Đây là bản sao của chiêu Rasengan." Tiger cười "TỚ nâng cấp Double team lên sao cho gần giống phân thân chi thuật nhất để tạo ra những bản sao có khả năng chiến đấu linh hoạt và chủ động. Raichu không đủ năng lượng vì vậy nhwungx bản sao kia sẽ cung cấp thêm năng lượng và định hình đòn tấn công trên. Nếu kết hợp thêm yếu tố hỏa của Ray và thêm chút phong thì còn đẹp hơn cơ."

"Ầu. Cậu kiếm đâu ra mấy cái thuật đó vậy?" Green hỏi.

"Hình như là xem phim." Tiger gãi đầu.

"Chưa xong đâu!" Axo nói và từ trên trời, một con chim lớn màu vàng lao xuống. ĐÓ là Zapdos. Tại sao nó lại ở đây?

"Zapdos? Nguy to rồi đây!" Lunar nhìn con chim sét.

"Chơ tớ một phút. Primeape! Câu giờ đi. Ray!" Tiger thả thêm hai con Pokemon của mình ra. Primeape nhảy lên trên đỉnh cái máy bay và đối mặt Zapdos còn Ray thì mang Raichu đi.

"Chắc ngouoif đùa." Axo cười "Drill peck!"

Zapdos nhận lệnh và lao xuống tấn con Primeape.

"Câu giờ đi anh bạn." Tiger nói "Nidoking ra hỗ trợ nào." Cậu tung thêm Nidoking vào hỗ trợ. Zapdos tấn công Primeape và dùng Drill peck đánh trực diện. Primeape dùng toàn lực hai cánh tay và cố chặn lại đòn đánh trên nhwung nó không thể dừng Zapdos khi mà con chim kia đang xoáy như một mũi nhảy vào hỗ trợ vào nó túm cái mỏ đang xoay tròn cảu Zapdos và xoáy ngược lại. Zapdos bị chặn và nó vội bay ngược lại nhưng Primeape cũng đã bị thương rồi.

"Còn chiêu trò gì hay không hay để tớ giúp?" Green hỏi.

"Thôi khỏi. Cậu mang mọi người đi và tìm một chỗ đẹp để chứng kiến màn kết đi." Tiegr cười.

"Tớ đồng ý!" Blue nhảy lên Blasty và vội vàng bay đi.

"Đợi đã." Lunar chạy theo bạn cô.

"Chắc không?" Green hỏi.

"Chắc." Tiger cười "Sắp xong rồi mà!" cậu chỉ tay lên trời và Green ngước lên. Bên trên, Ray và Raichu đang đứng trên một tấm ván bằng lửa của Ray và hai con đứng chụm đầu vào nhau. Raichu dùng cả hai tay đưa ra phía trước để cung cấp ăng nượng còn Ray dùng năng lượng lửa của nó truyền thêm vào và định hình năng lượng. Thêm một quả cầu nữa được tạo ra nhwung thay vì có màu vàng như lần trước, quả cầu này có màu cam đỏ và to hơn.

"ĐI thôi!" Tiger thu cả hai con pokemon đang chiến đâu và nhảy lên Charizone. Green nhảy lên theo.

"Ê! Ai chơ ngươi đi." Axo gầm lên giận giữ nhưng hắn nhận ra một màng cahwns vô hình bằng awbng đang bủa vây hắn. Trên trời, Ray và Rai đã sẵn sà ả cầu của chúng giờ đã to hơn rất nhiều và thậm chí còn có hình dạng của một cái phi tiêu. Rồi cả hai con pokemon chuột cùng lao xuống. Tay trái Rai và tay phải Ray cầm quả cầu và chúng dùng quả cầu đánh thẳng vào Zapdos. Một vụ nổ lớn xảy ra và thổi bay luôn cả cái công viên. Sauiuj nổ đso, chẳng thấy óng dáng cảu Axo đâu và Zapdó thì nằm bất tỉnh trên đất. Từ xa, cả nhóm đều chứng kiến vụ nổ hoàng tráng đó và…

"Tuyệt hảo!" Tiger vỗ tay.

"Cậu phải đền nhiều tiền lắm đấy." Lunar đưunsg chống hông cười.

"Ờ nhỉ?" Tiger gãi đầu.

"Anh Red đâu rồi anh?" yellow hỏi.

"Cậu ta đang…đi chào hỏi. Yellow ở đây với chị Blue và Lunar. Green theo tớ. TỚ nghĩ Red cần giúp đỡ đấy." Tiger nói.

"Cậu ta đang ở đâu?" Green hỏi.

"À thì cậu ta ở chỗ…"Tiger ngập ngừng "Ai mà biết. Cứ đến chỗ bọn Rocket là biết."

"Thế bọn Rocket ở đâu?" Blue hỏi.

"Ai mà biết!" Tiger cười và rõ ràng cậu đang đùa.


	23. Chapter 23

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 23.

Trở lại buổi sáng hôm đó tại khu đất trống phía bắc của Lavender…

"Red này!" Tiger quay sang "Tớ đang nghiên cứu phát triển một loại hình battle đặc biệt khi mà pokemon mới là người lựa chọn chiêu thức và quyết định có đổi hay không. TỚ viết nó thành sách. Rồi cậu đọc qua được không?" cậu đưa cho Red một cuốn sach bìa nâu.

"Ừm cho tớ xem qua nào." Red lấy cuốn sách và đọc lướt qua. Rồi cậu đút nó vào túi.

"Sao thế?" Tiger hỏi khi thấy Red cho cuốn sách vào túi.

"TỚ cần nghiên cứu thêm về thứ nà tớ cầm tạm vài hôm đi.

"Cũng được." Tiger có vẻ lo ngại "Nhưng nó chưa hoàn chỉnh đâu"…

Trở lại thực tại. Red đang đi lên lầu hai của tòa tháp ma tại Lavender, bỏ lại phía sau một đám thành viên của tổ chức Rocket đang nằm bất tỉnh cùng với một lũ pokemon. Bên cạnh cậu là Gible và Pika đang nhin xung quanh một cách cẩn thận trong khi trainer của chúng dí mặt vào cuốn sách hồi sáng mà Tiger đưa.

"Chưa hoàn thiện à?" Red lẩm bẩm "Hoàn thiện cái con khỉ. Cái này kinh điển hơn mấy cuốn dạy huấn luyện pokemon của giáo sư."

Bỗng Pika phát hiện một thứ gì đó.Nó kéo áo Red.

"Ừm…Chỗ này toàn ma thôi. Nên cẩn thận thì hơn." Red nói "Gible. Làm đi."

Con Gible bắt đầu tỏa ra một luồng sinh khí mạnh về mọi hướng. Red vẫn còn nhớ khi Solar tặng nó cho cậu, ông đã nói rằng Gible được nhwungx con lucario của Gladiator nuôi dưỡng nên khả năng của nó cũng không thua kém những con pokemon aura kia đâu. Gible dùng khí của nó để cảm nhận mọi thứ xung quanh và phát giác kẻ thù. Nó ngay lập tức lao về phía trước và vung vuốt chém thật mạnh. Một đám Haunter bị đẩy ngược lại phía sau và mở ra một lối đi.

"Toàn ma!" Red cười "Pika!"

Pika nhạn lệnh và phóng thẳng một luồng điện cực mạnh về phía đám Haunter và khiến chúng tan dã. Nhưng Red lại cảm thấy như có cái gì đó đang theo dõi mình từ phía sau.Cậu tiếp tục bước đi nhưng cái cảm giác như có gì đó đang theo dõi cứ bám lấy cậu. Cậu quay lại và tất cả những gì cậu thấy chỉ là cái bóng của mình. Pika cũng cảm thấy là lạ.Gible quay lại nhưng có một thứ mà không ai để ý. Gible, bằng một cách nào đó, không có bóng. Pika cũng nhận ra điều này nhưng nó vờ như không biết. Đây là một trò cũ mà Agatha đã từng dùng với Green. Pika biết nhưng nó coi như không. Nó nhảy lên vài Red và nói gì đó với cậu. Red gật đầu và tiếp tục bước đi. Pika lại nhảy xuống và đi lên phía trước. Nó chạy lại chỗ Gible và nói gì đó. Con rồng con cũng gật đầu. Rồi cả hai quay lại chỗ Red. Hai con pokemon đứng trên vai Red và Red đeo kính đen lên.

"Chơi thôi!" Red cười mỉm.

Rồi cùng một lúc, cả Pika và Gible dùng Flash và thắp sáng toàn bộ khu vực kia. Cái bóng bị ảnh hưởng và nó vội vàng hiện nguyên hình là một con Gengar. Nhwung Gengar trông thật kì lạ với hình dạng này. Đó không đơn thuần là Gengar mà là một Mega-Gengar.

"Kekeke. ĐÚng là không dùng một chiêu gì hai lần được." Một giọng nói vang lên phía sau màn sương và đó là Agatha. Rồi bống mọi thứ xung quanh biến đổi và Red thấy mình đang đứng ở cạnh một cái hồ lớn chứ không còn là tòa tháp ma kì quái nữa. ĐÓ là cái ao mà hồi nhỏ cậu ngã xuống và nấu không có Poliwhirl thì chắc cậu bỏ mạng lại đây rồi. Red chưa từng kể lại toàn bộ sự việc nhưng bên cạnh sự vieecjj đó không chỉ có cậu và POli.Rồi một cái giọng trẻ con vang lên. KHi đó cậu mới chỉ có bảy tuổi. Và rồi, cậu nhìn thấy một đám trẻ đang chạy lại cái ao và chún trông thật vui vẻ. Cậu đã không thể nhớ hết toàn bộ sự việc nhưng lcus này, mọi thứ như đang diễn ra lại từ đầu cho cậu xem như một tước phim quay lại mọi thứ.

"Ta đã tìm được thứ này khi mà ta chui vào đầu ngươi đó Red à." Giọng Agatha vang lên trong khi Red vẫn đang trố mắt nhìn. Bên cạnh cậu khi đó còn có bảy đứa trẻ khác và…chúng trông thật quen thuộc. Bên cạnh cậu lúc đó có một cậu bé trông rất vui evr và theo sau là…Vensu, Raike và…Blue hồi nhỏ. Đằng sau còn có Lunar hồi nhỏ, một cậu bé có mái tóc dài xanh và một cô é trông gần giống với blue nữa. Làm sao có thể. Red không nhớ hết mọi thứ nhưng nếu đây là thật thì làm sao một cô bé bị bắt cóc nhưu Blue lại có mặt và làm sao hai an hem Raike và venus lại ở đây. Cậu đứng như trời trồng một hồi trước khi mọi thứ mờ đi và cậu lại tháy mình đăng đứng ở tòa tháp ma nhwung những hình ảnh cậu vừa thấy cứ bám lấy tâm trí cậu.

"Sao…sao lại có thể…" Red không nói nổi lời nào.

"Nó là thật đó. Ta đi sâu vào tiềm thức người và tìm thấy cái đó bị giam chặt lại như cso cai phong ấn nó ở đó vậy." Agatha nói "Và theo như ta biết thì đó là loại phong ấn mà người đang dính và người thức hiện là thằng nhóc có cái tên Neo."

Red chợt bùng tỉnh và cậu nhận ra rằng cậu không thể duy chuyển. Lịa là cái ấn chú quái quỷ ở tòa biệt thự mà cậu dính và lần này lại là sáu con Litwick xếp thành hình ngôi sao sáu cánh và dùng năng lượng của chúng để giam chân cậu và hai con pokemon của cậu khiến cho cả ba không di chuyển được.

"ẤN chú này nếu ta không nhầm ngoài tar a chỉ còn hai người biết."Agatha đi ra và cười "Ta và Solar là hia người dùng được loại ấn chú nà ài ra còn một người nữa đó là chiến binh huyền thoại của thế giới này nhưng ta vẫn không hiểu nổi làm sao mà thằng nhóc Neo có thể dùng nó một cách thành thạo đến nỗi kí ức của người hoàn toàn bị giam lại."

"Chiến binh huyền thoại?" Red ngạc nhiên vì cậu chưa từng nghe đến cụm từ này.

"Chiến binh huyền thoại Shin Long." Agatha cười "Nhưng hắn biến mất lâu rồi nên ta nghĩ hắn chết rồi. Ta vẫn chưa sử dụng được thành thạo. Nhwung hắn là người đã phát triển được rất nhiều loại chiêu thức mới để rồi thất truyền."

"Cái gì?" Red trấn tĩnh bản thân.

"Giải ấn thì rất dễ thôi. Nhưng cao tay may ra làm được." Agatha cười "Còn không chịu khó đứng đó cho tới khi chetes lạnh đi."

"Mơ đi bà già! SAur!" Red gọi và bống từ dưới sàn nhà, hàng chục cái dây leo lớn đánh thẳng lên va phá tung sàn nhà. Agatha vội lùi lại còn lũ Litwick bị phá đội hình. Vì Agatha không thành thạo loại ấn chú này nên Red ngay lập tức lấy lại được tự chủ.

"Khỉ thật! Ta không đề phòng. Nhwung người cũng không thoát nổi đâu!" Agatha cười.

Từ phái sau, Arbok tấn công cậu.Cả Pika và Red đều bị động trong lcus nà nhanh chogs lôi pokeball ra nhưng cổ tay cậu lại đau nhói.Tác dụng phụ của khóa băng mà Lorelei dùng khi cậu đối đầu tứ đại thiên vương vẫn còn rõ khiến cổ tay Red gần như không cử động được. Con Arbok lao đến và vung cái đuôi lơn đầy độc về phía Red. Nhwung toàn bộ đòn tấn côn bị chặn lại. ĐÓ là ốt nó sáng lóa lên và nó chặn lại toàn bộ ddopnf tấn công mạnh kinh khủng kia bằng một tay. Rồi nó dùng vuốt bên kia cào thẳng và vuốt nó sáng lên ánh sánh cuwucj quang rất mạnh. Red cũng nhận ra điều đó.Đó là chiêu mà tiger dạy nó cả buổi sáng này: Aura claw. Arbok bị đây ngược lại.

"Làm đi! Techno Volt!" Red ra lệnh cho Pika vì cậu không thể lấy dược pokeball trong túi. Pika nhảy xuống và lao về phía Arbok với tốc độ kinh hoàng. Nó nhảy lê dơ đuôi ra định chém Pika nhưng con chuột nhỏ bỗng phân thân thành hai và mỗi con Pika sau khi phân thân cầm một quả cầu điện và cả hia đồng loạt đánh thẳng vào mặt ARbok. Arbok bị hạ.

"gengar!" Agath gọi và con Gengar lao về phía Red.

"Không đơn giản đâu! Saur!" Red gọi và Saur ngay lập tức nhảy lên qua cái lỗ àm đám dây leo tọa lên và án nghữ ngay trước Red. Nhwung con Gengar bỗng dùng shadown sneak và biến mất.

"Cái gì?" Red và Saur bị bất ngờ và Red quay ngờ lạ Gengar đã ra phái sau cậu và tung ngay một cú Shadow punch về phía Cậu. Pika và Saur không thể làm được gì. Cả Red cũng phải bó tay chịu chết vì đòn đánh quá bất ngờ. Nhưng một lần nữa, đòn đánh lại bị chặn lại và lần này lại là Gible. Con rồng nhỏ chặn lại đòn đánh rất mạnh của Gengar bằng hai tay ngay trước khi Gengar có thể đánh Red. Nó dường như nhìn thấy mọi thứ sắp xảy ra. Con mắt nó ánh đỏ kì lạ và người nó toát lên một luồng sinh khí rất mạnh. Con người mắt cũng biến đổi và trông người mắt màu đen của Gible lúc này trông giống như một cơn lốc màu đen bên trong mắt nso và mắt Gible hoàn toàn đỏ. Gible với một sức mạnh kinh hoàng bắn ra một luồng năng lượng cực mạnh về phía Gengar và đó là dragon pulse với sức mạnh không tưởng. Gengar chưa gục nhưng nó bị thương nặng và loạng choạng bay ngược lại.

"Cái gì?" Agtah khong thể ngờ được tới sức mạnh của Gibel. Con Pika và Saur thì trố amwts nhìn.

"Gible…cậu…" Red cũng ngạc nhiên.

"KHông xong rồi." Agatha thả hết đám Haunter của mình ra "Haunter! Night shot!"

Cả đám haunter nạp nwuong lượng và awbsn hàng chục chùm tia màu tím về phía Red. Saur tạo một màng chắn bằng lá và bảo vệ được Red nhwung đến lá chắn cũng không chịu được lâu. Một đám Dusclop cùng với một con Dusknoir xuất hiện và cùng shadow ball. Chúng tạo một cơn mưa shadow ball về phía Red. Nhưng Gibel nhảy thẳng lên và đối mặt với cả một binh đoàn ma của Agatha. Người nó phát sáng và tiến hóa. Gible tiến hóa thành Gabite nhưng có một sự khác biệt không hề nhỏ so với nhwunhgx con Gabite bình thường. Gabite của Red thay vì có một cái vuốt lơn ở mỗi tay thì nó lại có cả bàn tay với đầy đủ năm ngón tay và vuốt hẳn hoi. Nó khác hoàn toàn với những con Gabite còn lại. Gabite dùng toàn bộ nhwungx cái vuốt mới của nó và với tốc độ kinh hoàng, nó chém đứt đôi từng quả shadow ball một. nó quá nhanh và với đôi mắt mở to, nó cứ như là nhìn thấy trước tương lai vậy.

"Pika! Hỗ trợ đi!" Red ra lệnh. Pika lao lên và lần này, nó không phân thân dôi nữa. Vói thực lực vốn có, Pika cùng một lcsu phân thân và tạo ra hàng trăm bản sao của chính bản thân mình.Tất cả các bản sao đông lọa lao lên và tấn công. Đội quân của Agatha thất thế và đám Pika cùng một lcsu bắn ra hàng trăm, luông điện mạnh về phía đám pokemon ma khiến chúng bị hạ. Pika thu toàn bộ bản sao về và nó thở hổn hển. Sức nó khó mà phân thân lâu được. Red nhìn quan nhưng ngoài đám tàm dư của trận đánh thì không thấy Agatha đâu cả. Bỗng một chùm tia night shot lại bắn thẳng về phía cậ lao tới nhwung không kịp. Red cũng chỉ kịp quay lại và thấy Agatha đang đứng cười bên cạnh Gengar. Cậu toi rồi. Pika, Saur và Gbite đều mệt và bị động nên không thể giúp. Red thì lại không thể lấy bóng ra được. Nhwung cậu không toi. Một caics bóng ngay lập tức xuất hiện ngay trước mặt cậu và lần này không còn là pokemon nwuax. Tiger lao đến che ngay trước mặt Red và dùng hai tay trần chặn lại đònf tấn công của Gengar. Cậu chỉ dùng hai tay mà có thể chặn đưungs lại chiêu night shot cảu gègar. Nhwung Tiger cũng bị đẩy lùi lại một chút nhwung khong ăn thua gì cả. Gengar cố tăng sức mạnh cho Night shot nhưng ngay lập tức, Zorua, Chamander và Arcanine lao tới và hạ nó với Crunch, Pursuit và Ember. Agath lùi lại khi thấy Gren, Blue, yellow và Lunar cũng vừa đến. Tiger thì đứng cười mặc dù tay cậu bị thương nặng do đòn night shot và mũi cậu lại đang chảy máu nwhung cậu cười như là chẳng có gì cả.

"Sao thế? Không thôi mien được à?" Tiger hỏi và vẻ ngạo mạng của cậu hiện rõ. Cậu lấy ống tay áo lau đống máu vừa chảy ra từ mũi mình.

"Hai cậu không sao chứ?" Blue chạy lại hỏi han.

"Anh Red!" yellow chạy lại chỗ Red và Tiger

"Chưa chết đâu!" Red cười và đứng lên "Agatha! Sao bà lại lien quan tới lũ Rocket?"

"Cái gì? Bà ta á?" Green ngạc nhiên.

"Cái kết khó định trước? Không. Bà ta muốn trả thù. Vậy thôi." Lunar nói như là cô biết hết vậy/

"Phải. Ta muốn trả thù lũ các ngươi về chuyên ở đảo núi lửa và ta còn muốn…" Agatha cười lớn "Thống trị bóng tối."

"Cái gì?" Red giận giữ.

"Nghe rồi đó. Thống trị bóng tối." Tiger nhắc lại avf mắt cậu lườm Agatha khiến bà ta bất giác giật mình.

"Thôi. Ta thua hôm nay nhưng không có nghĩa là thua cả trận." Agath cười.

"KHoan!" Blue thả Blasty ra và con pokemon nước dùng Ice beam. Nhưng Agatha đã biến mất trong làn sương.

"Kệ đi. Tow cần tìm Pidgeotto đa." Tiger nói bình tĩnh.

"Bà ta muốn gì?" Green lẩm bẩm.

"Gabite. Cậu tài lắm. Tớ phục đó." Red quay sang nói vơi Gabite.

"Gible tiến hóa rồi à anh? Trông nó thật dũng mãnh." Yellow vỗ tay khen.

"Ừm! Đi thôi mọi người." Lunar nói "TỚ biết chỗ chúng giấu Pidgeotto rồi."

Câu nói của Lunar làm mọi thứ như im lặng lại.

"Này…" Tiger cất tiếng nói "Sao chúng ta lại im lặng vậy?"

"Ai biết được" Blue cười khúc khích.

"Thế chúng ta làm gì ở đây? Đi thôi còn gì nữa!" Green giục,

"ĐI thôi!" Cả nhóm nói lớn khiến cho mấy cái mộ muốn yên nghỉ cũng cahwngr xong. Và thế là cả nhóm rời khỏi tòa tháp ma và đi theo Lunar.

New moves: Techno volt:

Hệ electric.

Dạng Special.

Power 80.

Acc: 90%

Miêu tả: Người dùng sử dụng kĩ ăng để phân làm đôi và dùng năng lượng điện để tấn công. Techno volt cho phép người dùng tấn công hai lần trong một đòn nhưng lần thứ hai, power sẽ bị chia đôi nên tính tổi power là 120 nếu tấn công hai lần.


	24. Chapter 24

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 24.

Red, Green và Blue đang ngồi trong căn phòng trọ mà họ thuê và đưunsg trước mặt họ là một cậu công tử nhà giàu được biết đến với cái tên Roland Stanic và đồng thời cũng là đương kim vô địch của Pokemon league ở Kanto này. Roland có thân hình khá cân đối và đẹp trai. Một mái tóc hung được chải chuốt gọn gàng và đôi mắt đen như hai hạt ngọc trai. Cậu có một vẻ ngoài khá đẹp trai và tài tử và cũng là một người dễ gần. Cậu đang ngồi kể lại chiến công của mình anwm ngoái khi cậu hạ bệ 127 đối thủ cạnh tranh để đoạt chức vô địch.

"…và tớ đã ra quyết định tung lá bài tẩy Blaziken vào sân để hạ Inferape." Roland kể hào hứng "Cuối cùng thì Blaziken cũng thắng."

"Wow! Cậu giỏi quá." Blue vỗ tay.

"Này! Cậu còn không hề nhắc tới một người bạn thời thơ ấu của cậu giờ là nhà vô địch đấy."Green nhắc.

"Biết sao đưuọc. bọn tớ không gặp nhau tám năm nay rồi mà." Roland cười.

"Vậy giờ chắc cậu đang là đại sứ thương hiệu à?" Red cười.

"Thực sự thì…" Roland cười nhwung rồi mặt cậu nghiêm túc lại "Tớ đã không thể thắng nếu hai anh em họ tham gia giải."

"Ai?" Blue ngạc nhiêm khi mà đứa bạn nổi tiếng kiêu kì thời nhỏ của cô bỗng im lặng lạ thường. Đúng đó. Trước khi bị bắt đi, Roland và Blue từng là bạn rất thân với nhau vì họ sống ngay bên cạnh nhau trong cùng một căn nhà mà. Việc Blue bất ngờ xuất hiện và Roland tìm ra cô thì đúng là chuyện bất ngờ. Họ gặp lại nhau lúc cả nhóm đi đăng kí thi đấu giải đấu giành cho nhwungx pokemon võ sĩ và Roland theo chân cả nhóm về nhà trọ luôn. Nhwung lúc này, sự im lặng của Roland thật kì lạ, khác hẳn với anh chàng kiêu ngạo mà cô biết.

"Họ…" Roland đứng dậy và nhìn ra ngoài "Raike James Wolfang và Venus Jan Wolfang. ĐƯơng kim vô địch Orange và Unova."

"Cái gì?" Green bật dậy khỏi ghế.

"Tớ không thể nào hạ nổi con Magmortar với hai khẩu súng đó. Mắt nó cứ như nhìn được 360 độ vậy. Cả con Froslass cũng ẩn hiện như ma ấy. Còn Raike thì kinh khủng hơn nữa. Marowak dùng khúc xương của nó như đũa phép triệu hồi ddue thứ trên đời thậm chí nó gọi cả Kraken ra đánh. Delphox thì phục sinh lại pokemon đã mất khả năng chiến đấu và đánh hộ. Còn con Sceptile thì bắn tên như thánh. Không một phát nào trượt cứ như Hawk Eye. Electivire thì dùng lôi đao như điên." Roland kể lại

"Raike xem ra là một đối thủ đáng gờm đấy." Red nhận xét.

"Anh Raike mà." Blue cười "Anh ấy là chuyên gia vũ khí đó."

"Cậu biết anh ta à?" Roland ngạc nhiên.

"Anh ấy giúp tớ rất nhiều khi tớ bị bắt cóc." Blue cười và nhớ lại.

"KHông liên quan nhưng cái cậu Tiger mà sáng nay cậu gặp giáp mặt Raike và đả bại Venus rồi." Green nhún vai.

"KHông có đâu. Cậu ta chém đó. Venus mà bung hết sức thì…" Roland vẫn còn nhớ khi mà con Blaziken của cậu bị khấu súng mấy của Magmortar bắn cho gần chết.

"Lại trnah thủ nói xấu gì thằng này trong khi nó đi ra ngoài à?" Tiger bước vào trong với Yellow.

"Em chào mọi người." yellow thì vẫn nhí nhảnh và ngoan như ngày nào. :v

"À…Tiger! Đây là Roland." Blue giới thiệu.

"Chào. Mình là Roland Stanic." Roland dơ tay ra.

"Ờ." Tiger có vẻ vô tâm. Cậu lấy nhanh cái áo khoác và lại đi tiếp.

"Chắc cậu ấy đi chuẩn bị cho giải rồi." Red nhìn theo "Mà cái cậu Lunar đó lạ thật. Đi mà chẳng nói ai. Cứu được Pidgeotto cái là chuần thẳng."

"Cũng có thể Tiegr có hẹn." Green cười.

"yellow này…" Blue kéo Yellow lại và nói cái gì đó.

Tiger đang đi trên con đường trải sỏi trong công viên và..nó bị phá gần hết rồi :v Cậu phá chứ còn ai vào đây nữa. :v Cậu nhìn quanh như đang chờ ai đó. Bỗng Lunar xuất hiện. Cô hôm nay ăn mawtjc khá xinh xắn trong bộ đò với chiếc váy ngắn kẻ sọc và cái áo đồng phụcđã cũ. Cô đeo một bộ tai nghe xanh bạc và ánh mắt vô hồn cùng khuôn mặt lạnh như băng nhìn về phía Tiger. Rồi cô nở một nụ cười ấm áp về phái cậu.

"Sao? Định quyến rũ tớ nữa à?" Tiger cười "Cậu giỏi trò này lắm à?"

"Đâu có. Chỉ là…" Lunar đang định nói gì đó nhưng…

"Anh Tiger!" Giọng Yellow gọi lanh lảnh phía sau rồi cô bé chạy đến.

"Yellow? Em làm cái quái gì ở đây?" Tiger ngạc nhiên "Không thấy anh đang có chuyện à."

"Chào em!" Lunar cười "Chị là Lunar."

"Vaanh nhưng…Chị Blue bảo em theo dõi anh." Yellow cười gượng gạo.

Lúc đó, trong bụi cây phía sau Tiger…

"Cái con này! Nó không biết nói gì hơn à." Blue đang theo dõi "Đã thế lại còn nói kiểu đó nữa. Ai bảo nó đi theo đâu. Nó tự nguyện cơ mà!"

"Bọn con gái thật rắc rói. Mà cậu lôi tớ theo làm gì?" Green bực mình vì cậu bị lôi theo.

"Ai bảo cậu theo làm cái quái gì!" Blue quơ tay định đẩy Green đi.

"Làm cái gì thế! Bỏ tay ra!" Green hất ta Blue.

"Đi khỏi đây nhanh Green! Tớ không cần cậu hỗ trợ nữa." Blue đẩy Green ngã nhào. Green túm lấy áo Blue và thế là hai người đnáh nhau trong bụi rậm.

Chỗ Tiger…

"Hai con sóc chuột kia làm gì trong bụi thế nhỉ?" Tiger quay về phía Blue và green đang nấp.

"Sóc chuột?" Lunar không hiểu ý.

"Chắc không có gì mờ ám đâu." Yellow cười.

"Vậy cậu có chuyện gì cần nhờ vả nào?" tiger hỏi.

"Thì…Tớ muốn cậu huấn luyện qua cho tớ. Venus nói cậu giỏi hơn cả cậu ấy nên…" Lunar ấp úng

"Ờ. Nhưng tớ không biế có nên không." Tiger gãi đầu "Kĩ thuật của tớ rất khó dùng và ít người dùng được lắm."

"ĐI mà." Luản năn nỉ "Tớ sẽ trả công cậu."

"Cậu y như Blue ấy." Tiger cười "Lúc nào cũng thế này à?"

"Anh đồng ý đi." Yellow cũng năn nỉ "Em thấy chị ấy cũng không phải hạng bình thường đâu."

"ĐI màààààààààààààààààààààà." Lunar năn nỉ.

"Ờ thì huấn luyện." Tiger gật đàu "Nhwung trước tiên thì…Pidgeotto!" cậu gọi lớn và con Pidgeotto lông bạc lao xuống. Nó dùng air slash cắt luôn cái cây gần đổ gần đó khiến cho cái cây đổ sập xuống bụi cây mà green avf Blue đang nấp. Cả hai bị mắc kẹt bên dưới.

"Cái cậu này." Lunar cuối cùng cũng hiểu ý Cô cười vui vẻ. "Đi thôi!"

Bên dưới cái cây…

"Đã bảo là ddwungf có đánh nhau nữa mà. Cậu ta phát hiện ra rồi mà." Green trách "đưa cái điện thoại đây tớ gọi đội cắt tỉa cây!"

"Ai bảo cậu động đậy là gì. Tớ gọi Red!" Blue lôi điện thoại ra.

"Đưa đây tớ gọi đội cắt tỉa cây!" Green vòng tay qua nhưng luống cuống khiến Blue làm rơi cái điện thoại xuống cái khe và kẹt luôn ở dó.

"Đấy! vui chưa! Giờ thì ngồi đây chịu chết rồi."Blue mắng "Trong khi Tiger đang đi kiếm người khác thì tớ chịu chôn chân ở đây với cậu."

"Cậu thì khá gì đâu? Không hieuer sao Roland chịu nổi cậu." Green cũng không vừa.

"không nói với cậu nữa!" Blue hét lên và bịt tai lại. Green cũng chẳng nói gì cả.

Nhờ có đội cắt tỉa cây, hai người mới thoát ra được nhưng lúc đó cũng đã xế chiều rồi. Blue và Green ra ngoài được nhưng Blue quay ngoắt đi không nói với Green và cô đi thẳng về nhà. Green cũng đi theo. Hai người về đến nhà cùng lúc với yellow cũng vừa về nhwung cô bé đi một mình.

"Yellow? Chị tưởng em đi với Tiger mà?" Blue ngạc nhiên.

"Về rồi à?" Red ngó ra.

"Vâng nhưng…anh ấy và chị Lunar càn thêm thời gian nên em vè trước." yellow nói.

"Làm cái gì chứ? Sao em lại để hojmoojt mình?" Blue mắng và lại lao đi như điên.

"Cô ấy bị làm sao thế nhỉ?" Roland cũng ngó ra.

"Ghen ấy mà." Green nhún vai "ĐÚng là con gái mà. Được như Yellow thì tốt biết mấy."

"Hi hi." Yellow gãi đầu và đỏ mặt vì lời khen của green.

Blue lao như điên về bãi đát trông phía bắc Lavender vì cô biết chắc Tiger đang ở đó àm không biết làm sao mà cô biết. Cô lao đến và nghe thấy tiếng Lunar đang ở rất gần. Và có ấm thanh của một trận đánh nhau. Blue nấp sau một tảng đá và nhìn về phía khoảng đất trống phía trước. Luản và mấy con pokemon của cô đang thở hồng hộc và chính lUnar cũng đang thở hồng hộc vì mệt và cô đang chảy máu. Chiếc áo cô mặc thấm khá nhiều máu. Lũ pokemon kia thì đang có vẻ tức giận. Tiger thì lại đang đưunsg trơ trọi trước mặt Lunar và tay cậu không cầm một quả pokeball nào.

"Đây là cách tớ huấn luyện pokemon hàng thượng đẳng." Tiegr nói "Cậu không nên tiếptục đâu Lunar à. Cậu yếu lắm rồi. Cách này không phù hợp với cậu."

"Cậu nói gì thế. Tớ vẫn…sung sức lắm mà." Lunar gượng dậy "Từ sáng tới giờ cậu đã cho tớ thấy gần hết những phương pháp của cậu rồi. TỚ tin một trong sỗ chúng sẽ hợp." cô bất giác ho ra một ngụm máu tươi khiến Tiger vội vàng đỡ cô. Cậu lấy một viên thuốc và nhét vào mồm cô nhanh như chớp.

"Tại sao cậu cứ phải liều toàn mạng mình để luyện tập chứ?" Tiger hỏi nhỏ trong khi tay cậu ôm lấy Lunar. Blue cố giữ bình tĩnh trong tình hình đó cũng là vì người bạn của cô.

"Tớ…không có gì cả…với thế giới này, tớ như người vô hình vậy…vì thế…tớ muốn vô địch giải đấu…để được công nhận…" Lunar gắng hết sức nhưng viên thuốc đang ngấm dần.

"Thế thì cậu nên nói sớm hơn thay vì im lặng và lao vào những bài tập đầy rủi ro như thế." Tiger vỗ về Lunar như một đúa trẻ "Cậu đâu cần gắng sức quá đâu."

"Nhưng…tớ muốn…được Venus…công nhận." Nói đến đây, Luhanr thiếp đi. Viên thuốc của Tiegr đã phát huy tác dụng. Trong khi ngủ, những vết thương trên người Lunar bắt đầu lành dần và nhanh chóng mờ dần.

"Blue!" Tiger goi "Ra đây đưa cô ấy về nhà này!"

"Óe!" Blue giật mình ngã lộn nhào ra và tự để lộ.

"Bảo mà." Tiger đi lại chỗ cô và chuyển Luản cho cô.

"Sao cậu…?" Blue đỡ lấy Lunar

"Mùi cậu ghê lắm." Tiger bịt mũi và cố làm vẻ khó chịu trong khi mà Blue không nhận ra cái máy phát tín hiệu trên người mình

"Đưa cô ấy về nàh đi. Tớ còn có việc." Tiger nói.

"Nhưng chuyện gì xảy ra với Lunar vậy?" Blue hỏi trước khi đặt cô bạn lên lưng Blasty.

"Có người thách đấu và Lunar muốn chứng tỏ bản thân. Tớ đứng ngoài." Tiger nói "Giơ tớ đi tìm tên đó đây."

"Sao lại đứng ngoài?" Blue hỏi.

"Không hỏi nhiều. Đi nhanh đi." Tiger quát và Blue phải miễn ccuwongsx đưa Lunar đi. Tiger quay lại và đợi cho tới lúc hai người đã đi khỏi, cậu mói bắt đâu. Cậu cầm tám quả pokeball và tiến về phái đường hầm đá. Ở đó có một gnuowif đàn ông đang đợi.

"Vậy là cậu đã đuổi cả hai đưuá đó đi à?" người kia quay ra "Có lẽ đây là lúc thích hợp nhất rồi đấy."

"Từ lúc tôi đánh thắng Green, có vẻ như ai cũng muốn kiểm tra thực lục tôi thì phải." Tiegr thở dài "Chuẩn bị đi Bruno!"

"Sẵn lòng!" người đàn ông kia nhảy khỏi vách đá và đối mặt Tiger…


	25. Chapter 25

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 25

Tiger đối mặt với Bruno trên đỉnh núi bên trên Rock tunnel. Tiger tay cầm sẵn một quả pokeball, mắt nhìn thẳng. Bruno tay cầm một quả pokeball và cũng sẵn sàng.

"Tôi sẽ dạy cậu acachs thức chiến đấu trong giải và hi vọng cậu khá hơn con bé kia." Beuno nói.

"Nhớ lấy nè. Cô ấy là bạn tôi…" Tiger sẵn sàng mở bóng "…Và không kẻ nào được ơheps ức hiếp bạn tôi. Hiểu chưa Bruno mars? Tôi đến đây không phải để học mà là để đòi lại. Danh dự của cô ấy bị tổn thương và ước mơ bị đập vụn thì sao tôi có thể còn thời gian mà ngồi chơi chứ?" Cậu cười một cách man rợn như một kẻ giết thuê vậy.

"Cách thức chiến đấu trong giải là một chọi một, không thay pokemon. Đấu tới chết." Bruno cười "Vậy hãy sẵn sàng đi."

"Tôi đây sẵn sàng từ lúc ông anh dạy dỗ bạn tôi rồi. Prime!" Tiger tung bóng và Primeape lao ra, giận giữ và điên cuồng.

"Vậy à?" Bruno cười và tung bóng. Hitmonchan vào sân.

"Prime! Nhớ đấy. Hãy coi như đây là một trận sinh tử đi." Tiger nói "Vì nó đúng là thế mà."

"ĐƯợc lắm. Chan! Vào trận" Bruno nói và Chan đối mặt Prime. Kiểu nhue Jackie chan VS Optimus Prime vậy vì Prime to hơn chan khá nhiều.

"Đáu võ tự do nào." Bruno cười. Chan ngay ập tức tung ngay một cú đấm như búa bổ vào mặt đõ được nhưng nó bị đẩy lùi lại kha khá. Nhưng không thành vấn đề. Nó ngay lập tức nhảy thẳng về phía Chan và tung liền hai cú đấm thẳng khiến Chan bị đẩy ngược lại. Nó thủ thế thành công nên không bị thương mấy. Chan ngay lập tức tung một cú móc trái và đánh vào tai trái Prime. Một trận đấu nhanh không tưởng nổi và nhanh nhất từ trước tới giờ. Chan đấm thẳng vào tai Prime mà Prime không kịp thủ nên tai nó bị ảnh hưởng. Nó loạng choạng lùi lại vì mất cân bằng.

"Nếu cả cậu và con bé đó đều muốn vô địch thì ai sẽ làm bệ lót chứ?" Bruno cười "Nực cười quá. Một người đấu cho vui, một người muốn chứng tỏ bản thân. Có lẽ cậu nên nhường nó nếu như cả hai đứa vào chung kết. Còn không thì vứt quách mấy cái ước mơ viển vông ấy đi và sống với thực tại đi. Cậu chỉ là một thẳng nhóc chán đời còn nó chỉ là một đứa yếu đuối và ngu ngốc tin vào mấy ước mơ thành hiện thực thôi."

Nghe đến đây, máu Tiger và Prime sôi lên.

"Cứ kệ bọn tui đ ờ lo mà đánh nhau đã." Tiger kiềm chế còn Prime thì dồn toàn bộ hận thù vào nắm đấm của nó. Nó đấm như búa bổ vào pokemon võ sĩ dơ tay lên đỡ được và loạng choạng lùi lại. Prime tung tiếp cú đấm thứ hai nhưng tai trái nó đang chảy máu và nó mất thnawgr bằng. Nó đấm trượt. Chan ngay lập tức phản đòn và đấm liên tục vào người Pprime khiến con khỉ đột tối tăm mặt mũi. Nó bị đẩy ngược lại trong tình trạng mắt không thấy nổi còn tai thì chảy máu và mất thăng bằng. Chan ngay lập tức tấn công tiếp bằng mấy cú Mega punch liên tiếp khiến Prime không thể thủ nổi. Nhưng con khỉ vẫn cố mà trụ.Tiger thì lại đang viết mấy cái gì đó ra một cuốn sổ. Rồi cậu lấy ra một cái bộ đàm nhỏ. Một thiết bị liên lạc vẫn được gắn trong tai còn lại của Prime. Cậu nói mấy cái gì đó rồi con khỉ gật gật đầu.

"Có vẻ hợp tác nhỉ? Con khỉ của cậu giận rồi đó." Bruno cười.

"Chờ đi." Tiger cười tự tin.

Chan tán công liên tiếp bằng close combat nhưng Prime chỉ phòng thủ và phòng thủ. Nó chịu đòn rất tốt và Chan không kết liễu nổi nó. Prime lùi dần, lùi dần và cứ thế mà thủ. Nó hứng hết những cú đấm như búa bổ của Chan mà không hề dịch chuyển một chút nào. Rồi bất ngờ, nhân lúc sơ hở, Prime tung ngay một cú đấm rất mnahj, một cú móc hàm thẳng lên trên khiến Chan bị hất lên và ngã nhào ra phía sau. Một cú khá thấm và Chan ngay lập tức đứng dậy. Nó bị choáng nhung Prime khong tấn công. Prime đang đứng vững. Một mắt và tai bị thương khiến khả năng định vị và thăng bằng bị ảnh hưởng nên tốt nhất là đứng yên tại chỗ.

"KHá lắm. Nhwung lợi thế vẫn là của tôi." Bruno cười.

Chan tấn công tiếp. Nó tung đấm nhưng lần này, vì bị choáng rồi lên đòn tấn công không còn liên tục nữa mà lại đứt quãng và chậm hơn. Nhưng chính vì thế mà nó thận trọng hơn và để lại ít sơ hở hơn. Nó đấm và đấm. Nhưng sau một đòn tán công, Prime bị mất thăng bằng và bất ngờ hạ cả hai tay xuống. Chan thấy cơ hội. Prime vừa tự hạ tấm chắn duy nhất của nó xuống và để lộ ra quá nhiều sơ hơ. Chan ngay lập tức tung ra một cú đấm mạnh bằng cả hai tay cùng lúc. Một cú đám thẳng đôi. Nhưng bất ngờ, Prime dùng cả hai tay nó khóa chặt cả hai nắm đấm của Chan. Đó là bẫy. Priem chưa mát thăng bằng. Và thế là Prime nhảy thẳng lên, lấy hai chân kẹp lấy cổ Chan và hai tay nó khóa chặt hai tay chan. Nó vật Chan xuống đát và chân kẹp cố con pokemon võ sĩ. Chan không thể thở nổi.Nó vùng vẫy thoát ra nhưng không thành. Bruno vội vàng thu pokemon lại.

"Ê. Đang đánh nhau mà." Tiger giận giữ.

"Cậu thắng." Bruno giơ tay lên.

"Này. Đã đánh được cái gì đâu. Chưa hết trận mà." Tiger mắng và con Primeape phụ họa.

"Tôi không quan tâm." Bruno nhay lên một tảng đá và đó là Onix "Nhưng chúng ta sẽ gặp lại. Giờ tôi có việc."

Nói rồi, Bruno rời đi rất nhanh mà không nói lời nào.

"Há há! Tên to xác thuc nhục nhã bỏ đi rồi." Giọng Blue vang lên sau tảng đá và cô cười lăn ra đất.

"Cái bà này. Làm gì ở đây thế hả?" Tiger hỏi vọng sang.

"Cậu thắng rồi à?" Lunar trườn lên trên tảng đá và giọng cô yếu ớt hỏi.

"Còn cả cậu nwuax. Đã yếu mà còn làm gì ở đây thế hả?" Tiger mắng.

"Theo doi cậu chứ làm gì!" Red xuất hiện và cười "Đấu hay đó. Cậu vừa hạ gục giám khảo của giải đấu đấy."

"Thế quái nào?" Tiger nhìn quanh và thấy Green, Yellow và Roland cũng đang ở đó.

"Hi hi. Để em lo cho con primeape!" Yellow chạm nhẹ vào con pokemon và hồi phục nó nhanh.

"Này. Anh đã nói thế nào nhỉ.Không sử dụng khả năng hồi phục khi không cần thiết." Tiger quay sang mắng dứa em "Rồi máy người còn làm gì ở đây. Đưa ngay Lunar về đi."

"Gì mà phải căng thế." Green cười, mắt cậu liếc Blue khi mà cô đang trêu Tiger.

"Sao? Bọn tớ làm cái gì mà Hổ-khỉ nóng máu thế?" Blue cười lơn và đùa.

"TỚ là hổ. Không phải khỉ." Tiger cười theo và ít nhất thì sự căng thẳng cũng mất dần trên mặt cậu.

"Mai anh dạy em đánh nhau được không?" Yellow hỏi vui vẻ.

Anh sẽ huấn luyện cho con Golem của em thành…" Mặt Tiger chuyển sang phởn :v "…xem nào…Golem thành kẻ đánh bom liều chết kiểu "Go Team! Boom! Next!"" cậu đùa khiến cả nhóm cười vang lên vui vẻ.

Cách đó hàng chục cây số…

"Anh Raike!" Janine gọi "Em tháy có gì đó không ổn."

Janine và Raike đang đi vào khu Safari zone. ĐI đằng sau là một con Electivire to lớn, tay cầm thanh Katana đã tích điện sẵn và con marowak tay cầm khúc sương tím. Bay đằng sau còn có Crobat. Và một con Infernape với cây gập đỏ đầu bọc vàng đang nhảy ttuwf cành này sang cành khác thám thính.

"Sao cơ?" Raike hỏi.

"Em thấy khu này có cái gì đó khác lạ. Chúng ta chưa gặp một wild pokemon nào." Janine nói.

Bỗng một đàn toàn những con Delibird lao ra tấn công họ. Electivire ngay lập tức án ngữ ngay trước Raike. Marowak vung khúc xương và đập mạnh xuống đất và từ dưới đất, hàng chục cái xuongs trồi lên tạo thành một bức tường chắn phía sau Janine.

"Em hãy đi khỏi đây đi. Anh sẽ lo vụ này." Raike nói với Janine.

"Nhưng…" Janine bối rối.

"Đi đi! Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại sau. Crobat!" Raike nói và coin Crobat mang Janine đi ra khỏi khu Safari zone.

"Infernape! Bảo vệ họ đi!" Raike ra lệnh và con Infernape tay cầm gậy và đuổi theo Janine. Lũ Delibird tấn công liên tiếp vào bức tường bằng xương với chiêu Ice beam và đống băng bức tường.

"Delphox!" Raike thả Delphox ra "Fire Wall!"

Delphox nhận lệnh và nó vung đãu phép tạo ra một bức tường lửa phá hủy bức tường xương. ĐÒn Ice beam của Belibirrd không qua nổi.

"Marowak. Lầm chậm chân chúng lại đi. Summoning sound!" Raike ra lệnh. Marowak gõ xương lên đầu tạo ra tiếng cách cách và bỗng từ đâu, một con khỉ đột khổng lồ xuất hiện. Marowak khụy xuống vì mât sức trong khi con khỉ kia tấn công và đẩy lùi lũ Delibird. Raike và cả đội tiến lên phía trước và bỏ lại lũ Delibird. Sau một hồi, một căn nhà xuất hiện ngay trước mặt họ. Nó có vẻ như bị bỏ hoang. Cửa bị khóa xích.

"Elecivire. Gõ cửa đi."

Electivire nhận lệnh và vung thanh kiếm chém tung cái xích ra. Cả nhóm tiến vào trong và thây một con Dragonite đang nằm bất tỉnh ở đó. Rồi bỗng bốn con Dragonair lao ra tấn công Raike. Chúng dùng Twister khiến Raike không nhìn nổi.

"Elecivire, Delphox, Marowak, Xử lí chúng." Raike ra lệnh.

sElectivire vung kiếm chém và đánh thẳng vào Dragonair. Thanh kiếm tích điện không chém đứt con rồng mà khiến con rồng bị liệt hoàn toàn,. Delphox dùng đũa phép và bắn vào Dragonair một luồng sóng Confusion khiến conn thứ hai bị choá đập khúc xương xuống và một đám xương vây quanh và khóa cahwtj con thứ ba. ĐÓ là Bone Prison. Còn con thứ tư thì lao thẳng về phía Raike và dùng slam. Nhưng nó chưa kịp chạm tới Rạke thì con Dragonite ban nãy bất tỉnh bỗng bật dậy và đánh thẳng abwngf Dragon Rush khiến Dragonair bị hạ. Nhưng rồi Dragonite cũng ngât theo.

"ĐÓ có phairn là chiêu Rebirth không nhỉ?" Giọng Lance vang lên yếu ớt và Lance xuất hiện "Tôi cứ tưởng kẻ thù vẫn còn đuổi theo tôi nữa chứ."

"Cậu ổn không?" Raike hỏi và nhìn quanh.

"ổn cả thôi." Lance đi ra và cậu bị thương nặng.

"Cần bác sĩ không?" Raike hỏi.

"Thôi khỏi. Tôi cần nhờ cậu một chuyện." Lance đưa Raike một cái lọ nhỏ "Đây là huyết thanh cực kì quan trọng.Hãy đưa nó cho Tiger"

"ông anh cần bác sĩ đó." Raike cuoif "Sao lại là cậu ta?"

"Vì cậu ta là…" Lance chưa nói hết câu thì lăn ra bất tỉnh.

New moves:

-Rebirth:

Hệ: Ghost.

Dạng: Other

Tác dụng: Người dùng mất 25% máu để gọi lại một đồng đội hoặc đối thủ đã mất khả năng chiến đấu avf tấn công thay trong một lượt. Nguwofi được gọi sẽ ngất xỉu trong lượt thứ hai. Trong khi đòn này có tác dụng, đối phương không thẻ dùng revive lên con pokemon được gọi lại.

-Bone Prison:

Hệ: Ground

Dạng: Other

Tác dụng: Khóa chặt đối phương trong ba lượt. ĐỐi phương không thể chạy thoát, đổi ra và các đòn đánh vật lý bị giảm 30% sức mạnh.

-Fire Wall:

Hệ: Fire

Dạng: Other.

Tác dụng: Người dùng tạo ra một bức tường lửa vĩnh cửu kéo dài đến khi trận đấu kết thúc. Các đòn hệ băng bị hao tổn 80% sức mạnh. Bất kì đối phương nào dùng đòn vật lí đều mất 50 máu mối lần đánh(Fury attack thì mất tối đa 250). Nếu đối phương dùng đòn hệ nước thì tường lửa bị phá.

-Summoning sound:

Hệ: Normal

Dạng: Other

Tác dụng: Người dùng mất 90% máu đẻ triệu hồi một quái vật cổ đại tùy thuộc địa hình và chiến đáu bên cạnh mình. Trận đấu đơn, đôi hay ba sẽ thành hai đấu một, ba đấu hai hay bốn đấu ba afv vật được triệu hồi có stats của người dùng nhưng chiêu thức thì tùy chọn. Rừng:King Kong. Cỏ: KHủng long. Tuyết: Yeti. Biển: Kraken. Hồ: Piranha. Hang núi: Golem. Thành phố và trong nhà: Không áp dụng.


	26. Chapter 26

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 26.

Blue và cả nhóm đang ở nhà trọ mới mà Roland thuê được. Đúng là có tiền thì cái gì cũng xong. Cả nhóm đang tập trung trong phòng khách và chờ Blue. Họ mới đi đăng kí sáng nay và đang chờ ban tổ chức xếp cặp đấu. Giải sẽ thi đấu theo phương thức đấu loại trực tiếp vì vậy mỗi trận đấu sẽ rất quan trọng. mỗi người được đăng kí hai con pokemon đạt tiêu chuẩn của giải đấu võ và mỗi trận đáu sẽ có ba vòng và nếu không con pokemon nào gục sau cả ba vòng(1p30 giây mỗi vòng) thì ban tổ chức sẽ lo phần phân định. Nó gần giống mấy cái giải đấu võ tự do thôi. Nhwung cái đó nói sau. Cả nhóm đang ngồi hóng Blue ra mặt vì cô nói mới mua được mấy thứ hay ho. Nhưng những lúc hay ho thế này thì lại chẳng thấy Tiger đâu cả.

"Blue ơi. Nhanh hộ cái." Lunar nóng ruột "có mỗi bộ váy mà cậu cũng mấy nhiều thời gian thế à?"

"Blue mặc váy! Há há há há!" Red cười lớn "Ơ nhưng thế thì có gifddaua nhỉ? Ngày nào cô ấy chả mặc?" cậu quay sang hỏi.

"Thực sự thì…" Blue nói vọng ra "Đời tớ toàn những thứ kì quặc."

"kệ cậu. Tớ vô can mà." Roland đùa.

"Ê xong chưa đấy?" Green hỏi. Chính cái cậu hàng ngày bình tĩnh này cũng không bình tĩnh nổi.

"Ok ok! Ra đây." Blue cười khúc khích trong phòng. Rồi cô đi ra như đi trình diễn thời trang ấy. Và đúng là bộ váy kì quặc vì nó là bộ váy nữ sinh mà Lunar mặc. Vẫn cái áo kẻ sọc và cái khăn quàng ấy, vẫn cái váy ngắn sọc xám và đôi tất ấy nwhung…cái kì quặc chắc là mái tóc Blue. Hôm nay, theo sự kì quái, Blue cột tóc lên và thành một cái đuôi gà phía sau đầu cô. Nhưng đã buộc thì buộc cho chót, đằng này cô lại buộc mội phần đằng sau còn phần trước thì thả ra và tóc cô che mất phần tai và bao trùm lấy khuôn mặt của cô.

"Có gì đâu. Chắng khác mọi ngày là mấy." Green thất vọng

"Đúng là Blue." Lunar giơ ngón tay cái ra "Chắng khác là mấy."

"Ê. Thế là khen hay chế?" Blue cười "Tớ ghi nhận nhưu lời khen."

"Chắc cậu ấy định đi học lịa ấy mà." Red nói nhỏ với Roland.

"TỚ THÍCH CẬU THẾ NÀY!" Roland hét lớn "KHÁ LẮM TUYỆT VỜI THÌ ĐÚNG HƠN."

"Chậc. chắc là chập mạch rồi." Red lủi thủi lẩn đi.

"Thế à?" Blue đỏ mặt và cười "Tớ phải cho Tiegr xem mới được."

"Còn cậu ấy thì bị ám ảnh bởi Tiegr." Green lủi đi theo Red "Có lẽ chúng ta nên đi chỗ khác."

"Ờ đúng. Chí lí." Red nnois nhỏ và hai nguwoif bỏ đi. Có lẽ là đi ăn lẻ.

"Tiger giờ này chắc đang luyện tập chuẩn bị cho giải đấu đây." Roland chống tay mà cười "Chắc là đang ở phía tây Lavender đấy."

"Thế thì đi thôi." Blue chỉ tay.

Tại khu đất phía tây thị trấn…

"Hừừừ…" tiger giật mình.

"Sao thế anh?" Yeloow đang độc quyển sách vội quanh sang hỏi lo lắng.

"Anh linh cảm có chuyện chẳng lành sắp xảy ra." Tiger nói "Chắc lại là Blue rồi."

"Không sao đâu. Em thấy chị ấy bình thường mà." Yellow cười nhỏ "Với lại chị ấy quan tâm tới anh là bình thường mà."

"Hờ…không hay ho gì đâu." Tiger nói cay đắng "Tin anh đi. Bốn năm từng trải rồi giờ không muốn lặp lại đâu." Cậu cười lớn. Pokemon của cậu vẫn đnag chăm chỉ luyện tập trong khi cậu ngồi ghi chép và tán chuyện với Yellow. Trong khi Lapras mang Dratini đi bơi cùng nó, Primeape và Nidoking đang được huấn luyện riêng bởi Beholder và Speeder. Hai con pokemon đầy kinh nghiệm của Tiger đang chỉ bảo đàn em của chúng để chuẩn bị cho giải đấu sẽ khai mạc vào ngày mai. Nidoking và Primeape phải đeo theo nhwungx thanh chì vào tay và chân để luyện tập và nhwungx thứ đó khiến chúng chậm lại kha khá. Không chỉ hai con pokemon tham gia giải đấu phải tập bằng cách này mà cả Arcanine, Raichu và Pidgeotto cũng phải mang theo nhwungx thanh chì nhỏ vào chân chúng và đeo trên người chúng để luyện tập. Arcanine và Raichu chạy đua nhau trong khi chân chúng đeo chì và Pidgeotto thì phải bay và giữ thăng bằng đồng thời tránh băng của Lapras và đạn của Dratini.

"Yellow này…" Tiger hỏi nhỏ khi thấy pokemon của cậu có vẻ mệt.

"Sao vậy anh?" Yellow lo lắng hỏi lại.

"Em nên iết giới hạn của mình. Sức mạnh của em có thể giết chết em đó." Tiger nói nhỏ nhưng đủ cho yellow nghe rõ.

"Em biết…" Yellow cúi mặt "Nhưng em chỉ…không thể đứng nhìn pokemon của mình bị thương được."

"Vậy thì em phải hứa." Tiger nói "Hãy hứa với anh rằng em chỉ sử dụng sức mạnh của mình với pokemon và chỉ khi thương tích của chúng nằm trong khả năng chịu đưunjg của em thôi. Được không?" cậu hỏi.

"Em…hứa…nwhugn tại sao là chỉ với pokemon thôi ạ?" yellow thấy lạ về câu nói của tiger.

"Em hứa là tốt rồi." Tiger đứng dậy và dang rộng tay ra "Bất kí sức mạnh nào cũng có giới hạn và cái giá của nó. Nhưu anh đây cũng có sức mạnh. Nhwung cái giá của anh phải trả thì rất lớn. Và vì thế anh không bao giờ dùng đến sức mạnh cảu mình trừ khi cần thiết."

"Giờ em mới biết là anh có đấy." Yellow cười vui vẻ nhwung không thể xua tan nỗi bận tâm trong lòng cô về sức mạnh mà Tiger vừa nói.

"Tiger-kun ơi!" Giọng Blue lanh lảnh ở phái xa.

"Ầy. Anh nói rồi mà. Linh cảm xấu." Tiger đùa "Coi như là biểu diễn chút đi để em đỡ thắc mắc. ĐƯợc không. Nhưng chỉ một lần thôi nên hãy quan sát kĩ đấy nhé." Cậu nháy mắt. rồi cậu đứng ra xa Yellow. Blue, Lunar và Roland cũng vừa đi đến.

"Đây sẽ là màn biểu diễn có một không hai vì vậy hãy quan sát kĩ." Tiger vừa nói vừa cười vui vẻ.

"Cái gì vậy?" Roland hỏi.

"Hoan hô. Nhưng mà cái gì vậy?" Blue cười.

" ba…hai…một…" Tiger búng ngõn tay từ dưới đất, hàng trăm, thậm chí hàng ngàn cái dây leo khổng lồ mọc lên và nhấc hẳn cả cậu lên không trung. Dây leo tạo thành một pháo đài khổng lồ màu xanh và Tiger đứng trên đỉnh pháo đài ấy, cười ngạo nghễ trước cái vẻ ngạc nhiên và thán phục của nhóm bạn. Yellow cũng rất bất ngờ về đồng dây leo này. Nó giống hệt đống dây leo mà lúc trước xuất hiện ở căn biệt thự ma. Lúc trước, cô nghĩ rằng Megatron dùng dây leo đưua tất cả lên. Nwhugn hôm nay, Megatron không có ở đây. Vậy thì chỉ còn một kết luận duy nhát cho yellow: Tiger mới là người tạo ra chúng.

"Sao thế mọi người. Lên trên này chơi đi. Trên này mát lắm." Tiger mời "Cả mấy cậu nữa. Lên đây đi. Nghỉ giải lao được rồi đấy. tập nhiều quá cũng không tốt đâu." Cậu gọi luôn cả pokemon của mình lên.

"Được chứ. Đợi tớ với." Blue trèo lên trên tòa lâu đài dây leo cùng với pokemon của cô.

"Từ từ thôi kẻo ngã đó Blue à."Roland dùng pokemon bay lên cho tiện.

"Chờ tớ nữa." Lunar thả Roserade và con pokemon hoa hồng dùng dây leo nhác Lunar lên.

"Chờ em…" Yellow chậm chân nhất. Cả nhóm cùng nhau trèo lên tòa lâu đài mà Tiger vừa tạo lên. Gọi là lâu đài vì cái kicks thước vĩ đại của nó. Nó cao tầm mười hai mét và chiếm cả một diện tích bằng một tòa nhà cao tầng. Và nó khá chắc chắn. Blue, Roland, Lunar và Yellow lên tới đỉnh tòa tháp cùng với lúc pokemon cảu Tiger. Raichu và Arcanine vẫn đeo chì theo trong khi Primeape, Nidoking, lapras và Dratini đều đã xõa cả rồi. Tiger đang ngồi xếp đò ăn gồm rất nhiều hoa quả và trái cây đủ thể loại.

"Woa! Megatron quá giỏi luôn đó."Blue khen "Tạo ra một kì công thế này chắc phải rất khỏe mới làm được." cô nhìn xung quanh thán phục. Xung quanh chỗ mà cả nhóm chọn ngồi có rất nhiều hoa trái đủ loại và mùi hương tỏa ra thật hấp dẫn.

"Cậu đúng là một bậc thầy về pokemon. Biết dùng Frenzy plant tạo nên một tòa lâu đài thì chắc phải là pokemon rất mạnh và hơn cả huyền thoại ấy chứ." Lunar nhìn quanh thán phục.

"Frenzy gì cơ?" Bluw quay sang hỏi Lunar "Cậu biết cái trò này à?"

"à không có gì. Kể cả tớ có dùng thành thạo chiêu này thì cũng không làm nổi đâu." Lunar cười "Nhwung pokemon của Tiger hẳn rất mạnh mới làm được thế này vì ngay đến cả pokemon huyền thoại cũng khó lòng mà thực hiện được."

"À phải rồi. Huyền thoại." Tiger nháy mắt với yellow và yellow hiểu ý. Cô bé gãi đàu cười ngượng ngùng và cũng là giữ cho cái mũ khỏi bay.

"Cậu giấu tài lắm ghê." Roland đùa.

"Hì hì. Đâu có gì đâu." Tiger kéo yellow lại chỗ cậu và lây cái mũ của cô.

"Á khaon…" Yellow vội lấy lại cái mũ rơm và đội nó lên đầu.

"Ế…em là nữ à?" Lunar ngạc nhiên.

"ĐÚng thật là…thế bao giờ em mới chịu nói thật với Red đây?" Tiger cười lớn.

"Để sau đi anh." Yellow cười "Em thích thế này hơn."

"Chậc chậc. Trò của cậu à?" Lunar quay sang nhìn Blue.

"Hì. Cứ để nó thế đi Tiger à. Thế mới vui chứ." Blue lè lưỡi mà cười "Mà cậu thấy bộ đò của tớ thế nào?" cô hỏi Tiger.

"Nói chung là xấu thậm tệ. Tớ thích mỗi kiểu tóc cậu." Tiger đùa.

"Thế à?" Blue cười ngượng rồi bỗng bỏ luon cái kẹp tóc mà xõa tóc xuống còn bộ đò thì giữ nguyên "Tớ sẽ giữ lại cái cậu ghét" cô cười lớn.

"…" Tiger cố mà nhịn cười còn Roland và Lunar thì lăn ra mà cười cái cách mà Blue xõa tóc và nó theo kiểu tự hào.

Sau bữa trưa, cả nhóm ngủ luôn trên cái lâu đài dây leo của Tiger mà quên mất Red và Green. Cho tới tận chiều, Blue và Lunar mới thức dậy vì tiếng gọi của Red.

"Tiger. Lunar. Roland! Có bảng xếp cặp đấy rồi nè." Red hét lớn.

"Oáp…ngủ trưa cúng không xong…" Blue ngồi dậy.

"Có bảng…" Lunar lao đi mà không nhớ là mình đang cách mặt đất đến cả chục mết và thế là…tí nữa cô tiếp đất bằng mặt. May cho cô là Primeape vẫn kịp giữ cô lại.

"Có rồi à?" Roland cũng vừa thức dậy. Cậu nhìn quanh thì Tiger đã dậy từ lâu rồi. Tiger đang ngồi ghi chép lại mấy thức trên đầu cậu và Primeape cùng đám pokemon luyện tập luôn trên tháp.

"Cái gì thế này…"Red ngước nhìn "Thôi bỏ đi." Cậu dùng Aero bay thẳng lên trên và gặp nhóm Roland và Blue ở đó.

"Có danh sách rồi à." Tiger nhảy xuống.

"Ừm. Xem qua đi." Red đưa cho cả nhóm tờ danh sách và mọi người chúi đầu vào mà xem.

"Nhìn này. Green sẽ gặp toàn nhwungx lính mới thôi." Blue vui vẻ chỉ "cậu ấy thắng chắc rồi."

"Sao tớ lại rơi vò toàn những cặp dễ thế này?" Roland than.

"Tớ cũng chỉ gặp một hai người tầm trung thôi." Tiger nói "Nếu xuôn xẻ thì tớ sẽ gặp Roland ở bán kết."

"Còn Green chắc chắn sẽ vào bán kết rồi. Và Lunar thì…" Nói đến đây, Blue bống im lặng. Bên cạnh cô, Lunar đang mím môi lo lắng.

"Phải. Cậu ấy sẽ gặp nhiều khó khăn nhất." Red nói một cách lo lắng. ĐÓ là sự thật. Trong khi Roland, Tiger và Green gặp những huấn luyện b\viên tầm trung và tân binh thì Lunar, người có lẽ là yếu nhát nhóm lại gặp lần lượt á quân, quý quân, cựu vô địch và Bruno trong bốn trận của cô và nếu cô muốn vào bán kết thì cô phải vượt qua tất cả họ. Giấc mơ vô địch để chứng tỏ mình với Venus bỗng trở nên xa với với Lunar khi mà cô đang gặp khó. Chẳng lẽ đây là một sự sắp đặt của tự nhiên. Hay có ai đó đã sắp xếp như thế để làm khó cô? Tiger biết rõ. Nwhung cậu chọn giaiar pháp im lặng. cậu sắp phải tham gia một giải đấu có lẽ là khắc nghiệt nhất và người bạn đồng hàng của cậu đang gặp khó khăn. Liệu Lunar có vượt qua được không? Chúng ta chỉ còn có thể chờ câu trả lời của chính cô ở giải đấu mà thôi.


	27. Chapter 27

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 27.

Một ngày thi đấu quá vất vả. Với cường độ bốn trận một ngày trong ngày hôm nay, các huấn luyenj viên sẽ phải sắp xếp đội hình rất cẩn trọng mới tránh được việc pokemon kiệt sức. Hai trận đấu vào buổi sáng, một trận vào giữa trưa và chiều là loạt trận tứ kết. Thề này chẳng khác gì vắt kiệt sức của pokemon. Sau loạt trận hôm nay sẽ là hai trận bán kết, và trận chung kết vào ngày mai. Nhưng để vào được đó chắc phải mất rất nhiều sức. Sàn đấu cảu giải được thiết kế theo kiểu sàn đấu võ truyền thống và giữa mỗi hiệp có khoảng thời gian nghỉ cũng như giữa các trận có từ một đến hai giờ nghỉ để chuẩn bị cho trận sau nên việc pokemon kiệt sức là có thể tránh. Nhưgn có những trận đấu dài chiếm luôn cả khoangr thời gian nghỉ của huấn luyện viên và pokemon khiến nghiều pokemon mất sức là có. Và trận từ kết cuối cùng là ví dụ. Nhưng may mắn ở chỗ nó là trận cuối cùng của ngày nên huấn luyện viên có thể bung hết sức mà vẫn đủ thời gian nghỉ. Green và Roland vừa trở về từ loạt trận tứ kết và lúc đó mới có nhá nhem tối. Họ bước vào trong nhà và gặp ngay Red ở cửa vừa đi mua đồ với Yellow về.

"Hế lô!" Red cười "Sao rồi?"

"Cả hai đã qua vòng tứ kết, sẵn sàng cho bán kết." Roland thông báo.

"Toàn đấu thủ dễ thì nói làm gì. Một kẻ không biết gì về đấu võ như tớ còn vào được bán kết nè. Nói thật là đấu kiểu này khó thật."

"Anh Tiger đâu rồi anh?" Yellow hỏi hồn nhiên.

"Cậu ta đánh xong sang hỗ trwoj Lunar rồi." Green cười "Luật cho phép các huấn luyện viên hỗ trợ lấn nhau mà. Blue đâu rồi?"

"Cậu ấy nấu bữa tối." Red chỉ tay vào trong nhà "Vào thôi chứ đứng ngaoif này làm gì."

"Ờ." Roland đi vào trong "Blue nấu bữa tối cơ à? Khéo tay ghê." Cậu nói vọng vào.

"Cảm ơn!" Giọng Blue vang ra từ trong bếp.

"Này. Em còn thuốc đau bụng không?" Green hỏi nhỏ Yellow

"Em còn mấy viên." Yellow cười "Anh lại sợ nhập viện à? Anh yên tâm. Chị ấy nấu đảm bảo lắm. không lo đâu."

"Tivi! Tivi!" Blue đang nấu vội chạy ra bật cái tivi lên và lại hốt hoảng chạy vào bếp, mồm lẩm bẩm "Cái lò! Cài lò!"

"Đảm bảo ghê." Green nhìn theo cô.

"…Vâng và trận đấu giữa Lunar và Bruno sẽ phải bước vào hiệp thứ ba để phân biệt thắng thua nhwung nhìn chung thì Lunar đang vào thế bí khi cô bị áp đảo gần như cả hai hiệp trước." Tiếng từ cái tivi khiến tất cả tập trung lại. Blue lao ra từ căn bếp.

"Sao rồi? sao rồi?" Cô vội ỏi và lấp cái tạp dề lau mặt.

"Lunar bị áp đảo à? Đấu với Bruno mà." Green nói.

"…Khoan đã. Có một người vừa nhảy xuống từ khán đài và…"

Ở sân vận dộng trung tâm…

"Tiger? Cậu làm gì ở đây?" Lunar ngạc nhiên tkhi thấy cậu bạn vừa lao xuống từ khán đài.

"Trốn chủ nợ ấy mà :v Tớ sang hỗ trợ." Tiger cười.

"Tớ không cần hõ trợ." Lunar gắt.

"Vậy à?" Tiegr cũng chỉ cười. Rồi cậu tiến lại chỗ Mienshao và nói gì gì đó với con pokemon. Tay cậu cầm một cuốn sổ nhỏ và cậu đang chỉ cho nó mấy thứ trong sổ.

"Kì lạ là có cái luật hỗ trợ lẫn nhau đấy." Bruno lẩm bẩm vẻ khó chịu.

"Xong! Coi như trận này cậu thắng chắc rồi." Tiger nhìn Lunar rồi nháy mắt với bruno khiến ông anh kia càng bực.

"Sao cậu làm vậy?" Lunar kéo tay Tiger và hỏi nhỏ, vẻ mặt ngượng ngùng của cô trông khác lạ với sự tự tin vốn có thường ngày.

"Vì một lý do kì quặc." Tiger chỉ cười khiến Lunar đỏ mặt. Phải, cô biết lý do rồi.

Vòng ba bắt đầu!

"Tiến lên Hitmonchan!" Bruno ra lệnh trong khi Tiger vẫn cái vẻ bình tĩnh ấy không nói một lời nào. Cậu giờ giống y hệt cái lúc mà đối đầu với Bruno trên núi. Cậu nhường toàn quyền kiểm soát cho Luinar và rút dần lên khán đài. Cậu không đưungs bên cạnh cô nữa nhưng Lunar đã láy lại được quyết tâm và sự tự tin vốn có. Cô lấy ra một cái chai nhỏ và uống một hơi hết cả chai. ĐÓ là…rượu. Đây chính là cái cách mà Lunar nói, dùng rượu đẻ tăng khả năng vốn có của cô.  
"Mienshao lên nào.." Lunar hét lớn "Điểm thứ nhất! hông trái!"

"Cái gì?" Bruno giật mình. Lunar vừa nói ra điểm yếu cố hữu của Hitmonchan.

Mieenshao thực hiện mọt cú đấm móc thẳng vào hông trái bằng cánh tay phải mềm mại của nó. nHưng tay mềm không có nghĩa là yếu. mà đó là một cú đấm cực hiểm khiến Hitmonchan gần như khụy xuống…

"Lí do kì quặc gì chứ?" Blue lẩm bẩm. Vâng. cô gắn máy nghe trộm lên người Lunar. :v

"Lại cái gì nữa đây?" Roland quay sang cười "Tiger rút rồi kìa."

"Cậu ấy làm xong việc rồi." Blue không nói gì cả.

"Có mùi gì khét. Cái gì đó đang…" Green khịt khịt mũi.

"Nồi cá! Nồi cá!" Blue vội vàng chạy vào bếp và cái nồi cá cảu cô đang… :v

Ở sân…

"Tốt lắm! Mắt trái!" Lunar tiếp tục.

"Né đi Chan!" Bruno không kịp ra lệnh.

Mienshao thực hiện một cú đấm trực diện vào mắt của hitmonchan khiến con pokemon lùi lại đau đớn. Mắt nó thâm lên khong nhìn nổi. Lunar giờ lại đang áp đảo và khi say cô còn tỉnh hơn khi tỉnh. Cô có thể nhìn ra tất cả điểm mù và điểm yếu của con pokemon kia trong nháy mắt.

"Chan! Phản công đi!" Bruno ra lệnh.

Hitmonchan tuy đau nhưng vẫn lê bước. Nó đấm thnawgr nhưng trượt. Mienshao nhảy thẳng lên và đánh thnawgr xuống đầu đối thủ nó một cú đá cực mạnh khiến Hitmonchan choáng váng.

"Kết liễu!" Lunar hét lớn quyết đoán. Thực sự mọi thứ trên sàn đáu diễn ra quá nhanh y như…trận đấu với tiger vậy. Mienshao thực hiện mộ cú nhảy lớn và khi nó còn chưa cả tiếp đát, nó tung ra liền lúc mười ba cú đá liê tiếp vào mặt Hitmonchan. Xong sau đó nó mới rơi xuống. Mười ba cú đá vào mặt con pokemon võ sĩ kia chỉ trong một giây lơ lửng trên không. Mienshao vừa khiến tất cả ngỡ ngàng. Nó quá nhanh. Hitmonchan loạng choạng vài bước rồi…

PHỊCH! Con pokemon võ sĩ ngã ra đất, mặt biến dạng vì đòn tấn công.

"Lunar thắng!" Trọng tại phất cờ.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lunar nhảy lên vui mừng. Tiger ngồi avwts vẻo trên cái lan can và vỗ tay. Nhwung cậu không ngờ rằng Lunar lao thẳng đến chỗ cậu và ôm chầm lấy cậu khiên cả hai ngả xuống chỗ khán giả. May sao mọi gnuwofi kịp đõ được hai người chứ không thì chắc gãy cổ mất.

Ở nhà…

Cảnh này hài đấy." Green cười.

"Ờ…cơm tối thế nào rồi Blue với yellow ơi?" Red hỏi vọng vào trong

"Anh chờ tí. Em đang dập lửa." Yellow nói vọng ra.

"Công nhận là khó mà an tâm được nhỉ." Roland quay sang Green.

"Xong rồi." Blue cười lớn và bê từ trong bếp ra một ddoognf bát đãi với đủ các món từ trên trời xuống đáy biển. Cô xếp dần lên bàn và chuẩn bị đầy đủ cho bữa ăn thịnh soạn.

"Chị ơi…còn cái…" yellow giật áo Blue nhắc nhwung Blue chỉ phủi tay.

"Cái đó là cho người khác." Blue nháy mắt.

"Ăn thôi!" Red nhảy vào chiến trước. Roland theo sau. Green chỉ điềm tĩnh ngồi xuống và điềm tĩnh ăn. Yellow cũng ngồi xuống.

"Chị không ăn à?" Yellow quay sang Blue khi đó còn đang đứng nhìn mọi người.

"Chị ddwoij anh Tiger về đã." Blue nói từ tốn.

"Hihihi. Em biết tỏng rồi nhá." Yellow cười khúc khích.

"Ờ. Biết thì đừng có nói ra đấy náh." Blue véo tai Yellow đùa vui vẻ….

Sau bữa ăn thịnh soạn, trời bắt đầu đổ mưa. Mọi người ngồi lại trong phòng khách để tán chuyện.

"Tiger và Lunar đánh hay thật đấy. Xem trận Tiger đánh, cậu ấy kết liểu đối phương sau đúng tám giấy. Còn Lunar thì…con Mienshao chắc lên thánh rồi." Green khen,

"Nhwung Tiger đâu rồi nhỉ? Cậu ấy đáng lẽ ra phải về từ lâu rồi mới phải chứ?" Roland nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ lo lắng. Blue thì khỏi nói. Cô đang ngồi thẫn thờ bên cửa sổ và nhìn ra ngoài trời.

"Cái cậu này hóng Tiger kinh thật." Red ngả người xuống ghế mà nằm dài ra. Cậu không để ý mấy. Yellow thì lại gần Blue và kéo áo chị cô

"Chị ăn gì đó đi. Đợi anh ấy đến bao giờ nữa?" Yellow nói nhỏ.

"Chị không thấy đói." Blue trả lời vô tâm, mắt vẫn nhìn xa vào lan mưa. Bỗng cánh cưa bật mở và Tiger cùng với Lunar lao vào trong. Họ vừa phải khoác chung một cái áo mưa vì không có áo. Tiger vội ném cái áo mưa vào goc nhà và hít một hơi.

"Chịu hết nổi cái mùi này rồi. Còn gì ăn không?" Cậu lao vào bếp và lấy ra một đĩa bánh nướng trông rất ngon.

"Cả cái bếp to đùng còn mỗi cái này thôi à? Lunar ăn không?" tiegr đưa Lunar đĩa bánh.

"Tại mấy cậu về muộn, bọn tớ ăn hết đò ngon rồi. Mà sao đĩa bánh ban nẫy không thấy Blue mang ra nhỉ?" Red hỏi vô tư.

"Chịu. may sao cậu quên cái này." Lunar cười với Blue trong khi tay bốc bánh ăn. Tiger cũng ăn luôn mấy cái cho đỡ đói.

"Anh xấu tính quá. Chị ấy chờ anh về để ăn cùng mà mãi anh mới về đấy./" yellow không lưỡng lự, nói luôn.

"Cậy à? Cậu chưa ăn gì à?" Lunar nhìn Blue.

"Ăn không cáo con?" Tiger cười vào vẻ mặt thẫn thờ của Blue lúc đó và đưa cho cô một cái bánh.

"Ưm..ừ…" Blue ậm ừ nhận lấy cái bánh Tiger đưa.

"Lần sau ddwungf chờ tớ làm gì. TỚ về trễ lắm mà." Tiger cười vui vẻ. blue cũng nhoẻn miệng cười.

"Rồi. Lần sau không chờ mèo con nữa. Được chưa?" Blue ăn cái bánh và cui vẻ trở lại.

"Mèo nào? Tớ là hổ mà." Tiger cười.

"Còn tớ không phải cáo còn." Blue đùa lớn.

"Tớ sẽ làm sư tủ con." Red gãi đầu cười.

"Thế thì liên quan gì?" Green quay sang.

"Em cũng làm sư tử con nữa." Yellow chen vào.

"Gia đình động vật." Lunar cười. Tiếng cười vui vẻ đã xua tan đi mọi sự mệt mỏi trong họ. Phía trước họ là một nagyf thi đấu căng thẳng đang chờ đón và nhwungx giây phút thế này thực sự là rất đáng quý.

Phía bắc Saffron…

"Cậu thấy gì không?" Venus quay sang hỏi cô gái bên cạnh cậu. ĐÓ là một cô gái với mái tóc đỏ cắt ngắn và đôi mắt xanh giống cảu Blue nhưng đậm hơn cùng với khuôn mặt thon gầy và có thể nói trông cô khá gầy trong bộ váy màu lục ôm sát mà cô amwjc. Làn do cô trắng và có phần nhợt nhạt hơn so với bình thường và hai cái răng nanh nhỏ thò ra khiến cô trông vừa dễ thương vừa đáng sợ. Cô gái kia chỉ cười với Venus.

"Sao? Không thấy gì à?" Venus hỏi vui vẻ. Con Magmortar của cậu đang rình mò xung quang để chắc chắn không ai theo dõi họ.

"KHông có gì đâu. Tại tớ nhớ tới một ngươi bạn ấy mà. Tớ mất tập trung quá. Xin lỗi." Cô gái kia nói.

"vậy bao giơ cậu mới nói vơi tiger đây Melody?" Venus hỏi.

"Có lẽ cậu ấy không biết là tốt nhất." Cô gái tên Melody ngồi xuống và lấy ra một cuốn sách "Nhưng có lẽ câụ ấy sẽ nhận ra thứ này vì bọn tớ cùng làm nó àm."

Venus lấy cuốn sách và đọc tựa đề. Tự đề ghi: Khi mãnh thú rơi lệ.

"Sách cậu viết à. Tớ giữ nó được không?" Venus hỏi.

"Cậu đọc qua đi. Có thể nó sẽ giúp ích đấy." Melody cười.

"Ừm. Tớ sẽ xem qua." Venus cũng cười.

New moves:

Ice Barier.

Hệ: Ice

Loại: Other.

Tác dụng: Nguwofi dùng đóng băng phần không khí phái trước tạo thành một lá chắn bằng băng bảo vệ người dùng. Lá chắn sẽ bị phá nếu gặp chiêu tấn công lửa howcj Brick break. Nhưng mọi sát thương trong khi lá chắn còn tòn tại gây lên cho người dùng và đồng đội sẽ bị giảm 30%. Chêu thức nâng cấp cảu Ice Barier là Cie wall và cả hai đều được Pryce Xavier sáng tạo nên. Hiện vẫn chwua có thông tin về việc tại sao Lapras của Tiegr biết chiêu này.


	28. Chapter 28

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 28.

Nửa đêm tai căn biệt thự của Roland…

'Đói quá…' Blue nghĩ thầm. Vâng cô chưa ngủ mà đang trằn trọc vì bụng cô đang kêu gàm thảm thiết đồi ăn. Chắc là vì ngại Lunar và Tiger quá nên cô không kịp lấy bánh mà ăn và kết quả là hai người họ ăn hết chỗ bánh trước khi Blue kịp lên tiếng. Và thế là cô đành nhịn đói lên giường đi ngủ. Nhwung trong khi Lunar nằm bên cạnh đang ngủ một cách ngon lành vì mai cô còn trận thi đấu thì Blue không tài nào ngủ nổi với cái bụng biểu tình chống chính phủ này. Cuối cùng, Blue hạ quyết tâm đi xuống dưới nhà. Cô ngồi dậy, nhẹ nhàng nhảy khỏi giường như một con mèo vậy. chắc sắp tới cô đi almf miêu nữ. Cô rón rén, bước từng bước ra cửa. với một động tác nhẹ nhàng, Blue mở cửa ra và bướ ra ngoài. Nhưng cô bỗng nghe có tiếng động.

'Quái…mọi người ngủ hết rồi…có khi có trộm' Một ý nghĩ thoáng qua trong đầu Blue. Cô hít một hơi rồi mò mẫm trong bóng tối bước xuống, tay thủ sẵn pokeball. Cô đi xuống cầu thang. CÓ ánh đèn.

'Tên này gan thật. đi ăn trộm mà dám bật đèn cơ đấy…' Blue nghiz thầm và tiến xuống. Nhưng ánh đèn phát ra từ trong bếp. Sao lại có trộm trong bếp. Hắn làm cái quái gì trong bếp. Blue nhẹ nhàng và từ từ tiến lại gần. cô nhìn thấy một cái bóng người cao lớn trong bếp. Rõ ràng là con trai mà. Nhưng bỗng có một cái giọng quen quen vang lên.

"Té ra cáo con cũng đi ăn đêm à?" Giọng Tiger vang lên.

"Ế…" Blue ngó đầu vào thì thấy Tiger đang đứng bên cạnh cái tủ lạnh ăn bánh.

"Sao? Thấy người khác ăn đêm àm thèm à?" Tiger đàu trong khi tay cầm cốc sữa, tay cầm cái bánh kẹp thịt.

"Cậu làm tớ tưởng nhà có trộm đây." Blue cười và đi vào "Sao? Có bánh trái gì cho tớ ăn cùng không?" cô ngó mặt Tiger và cười duyên.

"Còn mấy cái. TỚ làm thêm…mà ai bảo cậu chờ bọn tớ rồi không ăn gì cả. Cho chừa đi." Tiger cầm đĩa bánh đặt lên đỉnh tủ lạnh.

"Có ai muốn chờ đâu. Tớ sợ ăn xong ăn bánh mất ngon." Blue cãi.

"Thế cuối cùng ăn nó có ngon quái đâu." Tiger cười "Bánh vẫn thiếu đường như ngày nào."

"Sao?" Blue không chú ý đến lời chê của Tiger mà là ba chữ "Như ngày nào." Chả nhẽ Tiger đã từng ăn rồi? Không thể nào. Đây là lần đầu tiên cô lám lại món bánh một thời là món tủ của mình nhưng không hiểu sao…

"À thì Lunar nói thế." Tiger gãi đầu cười và tạm xua đi sự nghi ngờ của Blue.

"Lại là Lunar à?" Blue cười nhưng không khỏi nghi ngờ "Cậu thích cô ấy rồi à?"

"Sao? Thích á? Cứ cho là thế đi." Tiger cười xuề "Ăn đi chứ." Cậu lại đưua cho Blue đĩa bánh.

"Ừ tớ xin." Blue cười và nhận cái đĩa.

"À mà khoan. Cậu phải tự chịu chứ." Tiger lại để đĩa bánh lên đỉnh cái tủ lạnh. Cậu cao hơn Blue một chút nhưng thế là đủ để khiến cô không vói tới rồi.

"Này!" Blue toan nhảy lên cướp lại nhwung cũng chịu. Cô túm lấy cổ Tiger mà lấy điểm tựa nhảy lên nhưng Tiger nhảy lên và để nó trên cái kệ bát.

"Ế ế. Khoan…" Tiger giữ Blue lại để cô không nhảy lên được.

"Cho tớ ăn đi mà." Blue nhảy lên cười vui vẻ.

"KHông cho cáo ăn đâu." Tiger cười và cứ cố giữ Blue tránh xa cái đĩa bánh. Thế là hai người trêu đàu nhau giữa đêm khuya tĩnh mịch khiến cả căn nhà tràn ngập tiếng cười. Và tất nhiên, tràn ngập tiếng cười và mất ngủ có cùng quan hệ. Nhưng mya mà mấy cía phòng lắp cửa cách âm nên không lo mấy. Trong khi hai người đánh nhau vì đãi bánh thì con Raichu ngồi xem trên cái kệ bát, bên cạnh đĩa bánh và ăn lạc rang.

"Thôi mà. Nói lớn quá lại lôi tất cả dậy bây giờ." Tiger cười và đẩy Blue ra.

"Sao cậu lỡ…" Blue làm vẻ mặt đáng thương "…sao cậu lỡ bỏ đói tớ thế này?"

"Ầy. Lại thế nữa rồi." Tiger cười "Ờ đó. Thì sao?" cậu cười lớn hơn cả Blue.

"HU hu. Không chịu đâu. Tớ đói alwms rồi." Blue khóc toáng lên.

"Thôi thôi. Chịu cậu rồi đấy. Này bánh này. Ăn đi." Tiger đúa đĩa bánh cho Blue.

"Ồ. Nhân thịt cơ đấy." Blue lại tươi tỉnh mà rõ ràng mới vài giây trước cô khóc toáng lên nước mắt ròng ròng.

"I surrender." Tiger cười và lấy thêm cốc sứa nữa từ tủ lạnh. Rồi cậu đứng tựa vào tủ lạnh nhìn Blue ăn bánh ngon lành.

"Ngon quá." Blue khen "Cậu làm bánh kiểu gì thế?"

"Nguyên liệu bí mật chỉ tớ có mà." Tiger cười "Nhwung còn một câu hỏi cần cậu trả lời đấy."

"Hử?" Blue ngừng lại nhìn cậu bạn. Tiger làm mặt cười nhưng không giáu được sự lo lắng trên gương mặt.

"Cậu có…có thật là cậu…" tiger ngập ngừng.

"Sao lại lắp bắp như con gà thế. Thường ngày cậu gan lắm kia mà Mèo con…" Blue hỏi nhỏ và nhìn cậu. cô cười.

"À thì…chuyện nó…" Tiger gãi đầu. Bỗng mặt cậu biến sắc.

"Sao thế mèo con?" Blue không hiểu.

"Cẩn thận!" Tiger hét lớn và đẩy Blue sang một bên. Blue bị bất ngờ và cô ngã xuống sàn. Tiger ngay lập tức dùng cả hai tay với toàn bộ sức đõ một cú đánh cực mạnh. Đến lúc đó Blue mới nhìn ra nguy hiểm. TỪ cái cửa sổ phía sau cô mà ban nãy cô đứng quay lưng lại, một cái chân lao vào trong nhà và đá rất mạnh. Tiger dùng cả hai tay và túm gọn cái chân đó lại. Raichu hốt hoảng. Nhưng nó chưa kịp làm gì thì ngay từ bứa tường phía sau nó, một cái chân khác đá thủng tường và hất con chuojt xuống đất. Cái chân thứ hai lao về phía Tiger nhwung cậu dùng tay trái túm nó lại và cản đưuọc đòn tấn công trong khi tay phải vẫn giữ cái chân kia.

'Chân đây rồi…còn tay?' Tiger đang tự hỏi thì bỗng cậu nhận ra câu trả lời ở ngay đó.

"Cẩn thận đó." Blue vội hét lên nwhung không kịp. TỪ dưới sàn, một cánh tay cảu con pokemon đang tấn công Tiger phóng thẳng lên và đấm thẳng vào càm Tiger. Tiger không kịp đỡ. Cậu bị đấm rất mạnh vào cằm và khi còn chưa định hình lại được thì cánh tay kia đã tùm lấy tóc cậu và đập thẳng đầu cậu xuống đất. tiegr mất đà và mặt cậu bị đập mạnh xuống đất.

"Tiger!" Blue hét lên và thả con chamander mà cô vẫn giữ ra. Nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì cánh tay cuối cùng lao vào. Hai chân của con pokemon tấn công cậu đá cậu và hất cậu lên không. Hai cánh tay ngay lập tức đấm thẳng vào bụng Tiger và khiến cậu bị hất văng xuống bất tỉnh. Cậu bị thương nặng. Chamander dùng ember và đốt mấy cái tay khiến con pokemon kia bị bỏng nhẹ và nó phải rút hết chân tay lại. Blue túm lấy cái chân và cô cùng Chamander bị lôi ra ngoài. ĐÓ là một con Hitmonlee với nhwung cánh tay và chân có thể kéo dài. Nó đã dùng ló thế đó để tấn công Tiger và cô. Nhưng cái đích thực thụ của nó là Tiger.

"Chamander! Ember!" Blue ra lệnh và con thằn lắn tấn công Hitmonlee bằng lửa của bó.nhưng Hitmonlee nhanh chón di chuyển về phái sau và né được. Chamander tấn công tiếp và lần này mạnh hơn. Nhưng Hitmonlee lần này không né đò. Nó dùng protect để phòng thủ. Chamander tiếp tục phun lửa và đốt khiên nhưng Hitmonlee không hề hấn gì hết. Và vì quá mải mê tấn công, Blue đã mất cảnh giác.

"Cham..cái gì?" Blue bất ngờ nhận ra đòn phản công cảu con pokemon võ sĩ. TỪ mắt đất dưới chân cô, cánh tay cảu Hitmonlee phóng thẳng lê nhảy ngược về phía sau và trnahs đòn nhwung Chamander bị thương và nó nagx ngửa ra. Rồi cánh tay lao thẳng về phía Blue. Toi rồi. Cô không thể tránh đưocj. Blue layacs tay che trước mặt và cố gắng hứng đòn. Nhưng không có gì cả. Cô mở amwts ra và thấy bóng người phái trước vừa dùng cả thân mình để hứng chịu đòn tấn công. Và vẫn là Tiger. Nhwung lần này hai tay cậu không còn đủ sức và cậu phải dùng đến ngục mình để đỡ đòn. Hitmonlee thu tay lại còn Tiger khụy xuống.

"Tiger." Blue vội đỡ lấy cậu "Không sao chứ?"

"Chưa chết được." Tiger cỗ đứng dậy "Raichu!"

Raichu lao ra rất nhanh.

"Sẵn sàng đi. Đến lúc ra mắt chiêu thức mới rồi." Tiger cười đắc thắng dù cậu đang bị thương nặng. Raichu hạ tay phải xuống và nó bắt đầu tích điện vào tya mì sẵn sàng dùng protect để phòng vệ trong khi Raichu tích điện.

"Raaaaiiiiiiiiii…"

Điện trong nắm đấm của Raichu đang đạt ngưỡng gần tối đa và nó đang biến thành một quả cầu nhỏ với những tia sét tỏa ra và nó đang đạt mức hoàn thiện.

"Geeeeeeeeeeee…" Raichu đang tích điện và điện không chỉ ở qảu cầu mà năng lượng điện đang lan truyền ra khắp cơ thể nó. Chân nó, tay nó, đuôi nó, đầu nó,…tất cả đều mang một năng lượng điện có thể thắp sáng cả thành phố Saffron. Hitmonlee đã lập xong khiên. Chiêu protect của nó có thể đỡ được mọi chiêu thức trừ…

"kiiiiiiiiiiiii….." Raichu hét lên và nó lao vào Hitmonlee. Nó lao nhanh đến nỗi tất ca những gì Blue chứng kiến lcus đó chỉ là một tia sét sẹt ngang quá tấm khiên, đi xuyên người Hitmonlee và Raichu xuất hiện ngay phái sau con pokemon võ sĩ. Rồi Htitmonlee ngã khụy xuống và bất tỉnh trong khi Raichu truyền năng lượng thừa xuống đất. nó thậm chí không cần toàn lực.

"wow! Đòn đánh đẹp quá. Ta thắng rồi Tiger-kun…" Blue chợt nhân ra sắc mặt nhợt nhạt và đôi mắt nhắm nghiền của cậu bạn.

"Tiger-kun! Tiger-kun!" Blue gọi lớn.

"Để yên cho tớ…khụ khụ…ngủ…" Tiger phều phào.

"Phù…tưởng cậu chết rồi." Blue thở phào.

"Cấm…nói bậy." Tiger cười và ngủ thiếp đi.

Sáng hôm sau tại bệnh viện…

"Cậu và cậu ấy đánh nhau với con pokemon lạ?" Red hôt hoảng "Thế sao không gọi tớ! GIờ thì cậu ấy bị thương nặng và chưa chắc đủ khả anwng ra sân thi đấu hôm nay rồi."

"Nhưng tớ biết sao được. Cậu ấy không muốn nói mà." Blue cố giải thích.

"Trận đấu giwuax anh Green và chị Lunar kết thúc rồi. Anh Green thua." Yellow chạy lại "Trận đáu giữa anh Tiger và anh Roland săp bắt đàu rồ Tiger chắc không kịp đến mất." cô bé lo lắng.

"Mơ à?" Giọng Tiger lại vang lên.

"Cái cậu này. Lo mà nghỉ đi. Một trận không đấu cũng không mất gì đâu." Red nói.

"KHó lắm. Trận này tớ không đấu vì tớ đâu." Tiger cười và cố nén đau.

"Red nói có lý đấy. Với tình trạng này, cậu khó lòng đau quyết định đúng được." Blue nói "Nhưng gãy xương thì liên quan gì đến ra lệnh? Thế nên có đánh cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng gì đâu" Blue động viên.

"Hai cậu định…KHông được. tớ nói là không được" Red Ngăn

"Blue?" Tiegr nháy mắt.

"Cái…" Red cảm thấy choáng váng như có tiếng hát đang ru ngủ cậu. Yellow đeo tai nghe, Blue và Tiger bịt tai lại. Đó là Jigglypuff cảu Blue. Red cố mà trụ nhwung cũng chỉ vài chục giây cậu lăn ra ngủ. Còn TIGER VÀ blue, họ đi đến sân vận động để sẵn sàng cho trạn chiến với Roland. Trận đấu này, Tiger không đấu vì mình mà vì một người bạn. và người bạn đó thực sự sẽ biết ơn cậu vì việc câu sắp làm.

New moves:

Raigeki:

Hệ điện. độ ưu tiên +3

Loại: vật lí

Sát thương: 100

Độ chính xác: 70

Miêu tả: "Người dùng tích tụ điện vào cánh tay và lao về phía đối phương với một tốc độ không tưởng. ĐÒn đánh rất mạnh khiến đối phương không kịp trở tay. TƯơng truyền rằng nếu đạt đến tốc độ tối đa, Raigeki có thể cắt đôi cả một tia sét" Một chiêu thức có thể đánh xuyên mọi khiên chắn như protect, detect, quick guard, barrier… và với ưu tiên +3, nó nhanh hơn bất kì chiêu thức nào khác như sucker punch hau extremspeed. Nhưng có một điểm yếu cố hữu của Raigeki đó là do người dùng phải đạt tới tốc độ cao nên nếu đối phương dùng mọt chiêu thức có độ ưu tiên lớn hơn 0 như là quick attack, người dùng sẽ bị flinch avf chiêu thức vô dụng.

Người sáng lập: Tiger.

Lần đầu tiên dùng: Raichu của Tiger.


	29. Chapter 29

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 29

Tiger và Blue bước vào sân vận động. Blue không ngừng nhìn quanh và để ý gần như mọi thứ xung quanh. Ánh mắt cô nhìn xung quanh cẩn trọng như thê cô là vệ sĩ của Tiger vậy :v Cô nhìn quanh trong khi Tiger gàn như chẳng thèm để tâm. Cậu chỉ chú tấm bước đi. Hai người tiến vào. Tiếng hò reo vang lên khắp tứ phía. Ngày hôm nay, các khán đài chật cứng người xem và tiếng hò reo vang khắp bốn phương. Tiếng vỗ tay, cổ vũ nồng nhiệt cảu mọi người khiến Tiger nức mũi. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu bước ra sân khấu lớn thế này đấy. Phía trước cậu là sàn đấu và phía bên kia, Roland đang đứng chờ.

"Sao lâu thế?" Roalnd quay ra hỏi và bên cạnh như thường lệ vẫn là Medichamp và Machamp đang đứng chờ.

"Tớ có việc ở chỗ bệnh viện." Tiger cười "Chuẩn bị thôi chứ nhỉ?"

"Hai cậu sẵn sàng chưa?" Trọng tài hỏi.

"Hôm nay là trận chung kết giữa đương kim vô địch cúp liên đoàn Roland và huấn luyện viên với phong cách chiến đấu rất võ thuật, Tiger." Bình luận viên nói.

"Ờ. Cảm ơn Cage!" Tiger nói vọng lên.

"Không có chi. Hôm nay hứa hẹn là một trận đấu đày hứa hẹn vì mỗi huấn luyện viên đều mang theo một phong cách chiến đáu khác nhau. Tiger với kĩ năng cận chiến tuyệt vời sẽ phải đối đàu với chuyên gia chiến thuật Roland. Liệu ai sẽ chiến thắng trận này đây?" Bình luận viên Cage tiếp tục màn "nói nhảm" của mình trong khi trọng tài và ban giám khảo đều đã chuản bị rồi. Tiger đưa Primeape lên sân trong khi chỉ với một cú bật, Machamp đã đứng sừng sững ở một góc sân. Nó đứng dựa vào hàng rào thép bao quang sân và nhìn Primeape một cách bình tĩnh. Blue vẫn đứng quan sát xung quanh

"Đừng căng thẳng quá Blue ạ." Tiegr nói nhỏ với cô bạn "TỚ vẫn còn sức để bảo vệ cậu đó."

"Ờ…" Blue trả lời một cách vu vơ.

'Tên ngố này. Cậu ta mới là người cần được bảo vệ kia mà.' Blue nghĩ thầm 'Nếu kẻ tấn công cậu ta là để khiến cậu ta thua trận cbans kết thì chỉ có thể là Bruno trả thù lần thua trước thôi. Hắn ta có thể tấn công bất cứ lúc nào. Mình cần phải đề phòng mới được.'

"Trận đấu bắt đầu!" Trọng tài hô lớn. Tiger bỗng giật mình.

"Sao thế?" Blue hỏ lo lắng.

"Prime! Cẩn thận đó." Tiger hét lớn.

Nhwung mà cậu chưa kịp làm gì thì Machamp đã lao tới và đẩy Primeape vào một góc sân đấu và đấm liên tục. Primeape chỉ kịp dơ tay lên đõ mà không kịp tránh.nó phải hứng chịu một cơn mưa cú đấm từ phía Machamp mà không thoát ra nổi.

"Ồ! Vậy là Roland đã chọn phương án đánh phủ đàu. Primeape đang bị dồn vào góc sân và khó lòng thoát ra được. Tiger gặp bất lợi ngay từ đầu." Cage bình luận

Thật vậy. Machamp đẩy Primeape vào góc và đấm tới tấp khiến con khỉ đột tối tăm mặt mũi và không thể thoát ra nổi. Nó bị bốn cánh tay to khỏe của Machamp vây chặt và đấm tới tấp không thoát nổi.

"Thấy sao?" Roland cười tự mãn

"Prime! Thủ đi! Tạm đợi đã." Tiger nói.

Prime thực ra cũng chẳng làm gì hơn dược. Nó bị dồn vào goc, bị đấm tới tấp và không thóat nổi thì làm sao mà trả đòn được. Prime giữ cho tay nó che trước mặt và cố mà hứng đòn những những cú đấm của Machamp như hàng chục cái xe tải lớn đâm vào Primeape khiến con khỉ không thể chịu nổi. Và cuối cùng, nó quyết định kháng lệnh và bỏ khiên.Nó nhanh hơn Machamp. Nó nhảy thẳng lên và tung bốn cú đấm liên tục về phía dính cả bốn nhát.

"Đòn phản công chính các nhwung mà…" Cage bình luận.

"Toi rồi…"Tiger lẩm bẩm và nghiến răng. Cậu đã đúng.Bốn đòn của Primeape chả thấm vào đâu trong khi nó không kịp phòng thủ. Machapm không hề hấn gì sau bốn cú đấm và con pokemon to khỏe ngay lập tức đấm trả Primeape. Bốn cú trực diện vào mặt và nó khiến con khỉ ngã lăn ra sàn. Primeape ngã xuống đau đướn. Nhwung chưa là gì cả. nó lại đứng lên. Hừng hực khí thế và giận giữ, nó tiến về phía Machamp.

"Không xong rồi." tIger xoa trán.

"Sao?" Blue nhìn cậu bạn lo lắng. THực sự thì thể trạng của Tiegr đang rất tệ và cậu khó làng đưa ra quyết định sáng suốt lúc này được.

"Vâng. Primeape vừa bị cho nằm sàn nhưng nó lại ngay lập tức đứng lên avf đánh tiếp. kHí thế đang lên. Primeape đánh và…" Cage bình luận.

Primeape lao vào đấm Machamp một cách giận giữ với chiêu revenge nhưng không ăn thua gì cả. Machamp bị đấm vào awmtj nhwugn nó chỉ thêm điên tiết. Nó đấm trả Primeape ba phát liên tiếp và khiến con khỉ lại lăn ra sàn nằm. Lần này Prime không thể ngya lapajt ức đưungs dậy được mà nó bị choáng. Nó lồm cồm bò dậy.

"Machamp khỏe quá. Tiger gặp nguy rồi." Cage nói.

"Đó là lý do tớ phân vân nên dùng Nidoking hay Primeape đấy," Tiger cười cay đắng "Đáng lẽ Nidoking sẽ đấu trận này nếu ở tứ kết nó không quá phí sức."

Câu nói cảu Tiger khiến Primeape càng điên. Nó nhảy dựng lên và lao về phái Machamp. Nó đấm móc ba phát và đánh avaof mặt và ngực Machamp. Nhwung Machapm dùng hai cánh tay to khỏe cảu nó túm nguyên hai tay Primeape và hai tay kia đấm túi bụi vào nguwofi con khỉ đột. Rồi nó ném Primeape lên không trung. Primeape như đang đấu với một người khổng lồ lướn gấp nó ba lần vậy. Nó choáng và không thể làm gì được cả. Primeape bị ném lên không trung và Machamp nhảy lên. Nó dơ hai tay và tạo chữ X. Nó định chặt thẳng vào người Primeape và kết thúc trận này nhanh chóng. Nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì chuông kêu. Hết hiệp một. Machamp rơi đến rầm mọt phát. Chán nản, nó đi về phía góc của Roland và một đám người hầu cận của Roland chạy vào sân và chăm sóc cho nó. Primeape rơi phịch xuống đất và Tiger thì không đủ sức để lôi nó về chỗ cũ. Nidoking phải nhảy vào sân mà lôi bạn nó về góc khán đài. Nó dựng Primeape ngồi lên cái ghế đẩu và dội thẳng một xô nước vào mặt con khi để cho nó tỉnh. Primeape mất một lcus mới lấy lại được thăng bằng nhưng mặt mũi nó vẫn tối tăm và không thể định hướng nổi.

"Có vẻ như tiếng chuông hết hiệp vừa cứu sống Primeape nhwung cứ tình hình này thì cahwcs nó chết trên sàn đấu mất." Cage ngồi xoa trán và bình luận. Thực ra ông anh này là bình luận viên mới và hôm trước, nhờ có Tiger mà mới xin được vào nhà đài.Tất cả là do Tiegr phá nát cái công viên bằng chiêu đánh kinh honagf mà Cage mới có chỗ trong ban bình luận. Tiger thì lo lắng. Cậu tiến lại gầN chố Primeape và đứng phía sau nó.

"Cậu đánh trận này đúng là sai lầm." Tiger nói "KHông thể cứ thế àm đương đầu với một con quái vật được. Nhìn đi. Nó cao lớn, to khỏe gấp ba bốn lần thì cậu có đánh chay cũng vô ích. Dùng cái đầu đi. ĐÓ là cái mà Nidoking có àm cậu thì không đấu. Nidoking có sự lì lợm và bình tĩnh trong khi cậu chỉ biết đánh đánh và đánh một cách vội vàng thôi." Tiger phê bình.

"Machamp cảu Roland là nguyên nhân chính khiến cậu ấy vô địch mà. Nó khỏe lắm. Chưa ai hạ đo ván được nó cả." Blue nói lo lắng.

"_Này…Cậu phải từ từ thôi. Tìm điểm yếu và chờ thời cơ đi." _Nidoking khuyên

"_Biết thế. Cậu cố tình cho tớ đánh trận này à?_" Primeape quay sang hỏi.

"_Chính xác. Tớ muốn cậu ra đó và chwusng minh cho Tiger thấy cậu không phải là một tên đầu đất hấp tấp. Cậu cần chứng tỏ mình đi. Hãy ra đó và dạy tên to xác đó một bài học. Chứng minh cho cả thế giới này rằng não cậu không dùng để trồng cây._" Nidoking động viên.

"_Cây cái con khỉ ấy._" Primeape đám đùa Nidoking.

"Mời cậu rút pokemon hỗ trợ ra khỏi sân để tiếp tục." Trọng tài nói.

"ĐI thôi Nido." Tiger gọi Nidoking lại.

"_Nhớ đấy. to xác cũng có cái hại cảu nó đấy. Cậu hạ tôi thế nào thì hạ nó như thế._" Nidoking nhác khéo và rút khỏi sân.

Tiếng chuông kêu và vòng hai bắt đầu. Primeape tiến lại gàn Machamp từ từ, bình tĩnh. Nó đang trấn an bản thân. Machamp vẫn hùng hổ nhưu trước. Nó đang ở thể thượng phong mà.

"Nào! Tấn công đi chứ." Roland khiêu khích con khỉ. Nhưng Primeape vẫn bình tĩnh. Nó đang rất kiềm chế để đấu. Machamp tấn công.Nó lao avar thân hình to khỏe về phía Primeape và dùng cả bốn tay hòng ôm lấy Primeape và nó định lấy thịt đè người. Tiger và Primeape chỉ cười nhạt. Primeape nhanh như chớp né sang một bên khiến con pokemon to khỏe ngã vật xuống sàn. Nhưng nó đứng lên ngay.

"Ồ! Primeape vừa cho Machamp đo sàn kìa. Người ta xoạc cẳng đo xem đát nawgns dài thì đây xoạc tay đo xem sàn ngắn dài" Cage cười lớn qua loa và khiến toàn bộ khán giả cười theo.

"Dám chế diễu Machamp cảu ta hả." Roland tức giận "Machamp! Đánh chết nó đi."

Machamp nhận lệ ưng Primeape đang làm trò gì thế kia. Nó cứ nhảy múa xung quanh Machamp như một đấu sĩ quyền anh thực thụ khiến Machamp không tài nào tấn công được. Nó chậm hơn nên chỉ xoay theo Primeape đã là khó chứ chưa nói alf đánh. Primeape cứ nhảy nhót quanh sàn đấu xung quanh Machamp avf nó khiến ocn pokemon to lớn chóng mặt. nhưng kì lạ thay, nó không hề tán cong mà tiếp tục nhảy. Hơn một phút đã trôi qua và vòng hai sắp đi đến hồi kết mà nó vẫn chwua tấn công.Nếu cứ thế này thì Machamp sẽ dùng giờ nghỉ để hồi phục và việc àm Primeape đang làm là vô ích.

"Nó đang làm gì thế? Tấn công đi chứ!" Cage nói. Khán giả cũng không hiểu nó đang làm gì.

'Còn mười lăm giây. Giờ có tấn công cũng vô ích. Làm gì có ai hạ dược Machamp trong mười lăm giây cớ chứ.' Roalnd cười thầm.

"Làm gì thế Tiger? Cho nó tấn công đi chứ?" Blue giục.

"Còn mười lăm giây! Tấn công nào!" Tiger cười lớn. Cậu quá tự tin vào chiến thuật của mình. Với người bình thường, sự tự mãn có thể khiến họ thua nhưng Tiger thì…

"machamp! Cơ hội đây rồi.Đánh trả nó đi." Roland ra lệnh.Cơ hội đây rồi. machamp vung nắm đấm và đấm thật mạnh. Nó không cần đánh trúng mà chỉ cần câu thêm mười lăm giây thôi. Nhưng kìa, Primeape không tấn công.nó bỗng lùi lại và khiến Machamp mất đà. Machamp ngã chúi xuống và cớ hội đây rồi. Primeape nhân lúc Machamp đang ngã tung một cú đấm móc như búa bổ vào nagy chính giữa mặt Machamp. Tiegr không định hạ đo ván Machamp. Cậu đang muốn làm nó yếu đi và chuẩn bị cho vòng ba. Và cú đấm của Prime khiến amwst machamp sưng thâm tím và không nhìn thấy gì.Machamp đau đớn lùi lại nhưng mắt nó sung lên không nhìn nổi. Machamp chưa kịp định thần thì Primeape lại lao tới. Machamp vung cả hai tay đánh trả nhưng với một mắt bị sưng đau đớn, nó đánh trượt và Primeape đập thẳng vào vai trái Machamp khiến con pokmeon kia khụy xuống.

"Đánh hay lắm. CÓ thẻ hạ nó trong vòng này." Tiger nói nhỏ với Blue.

"Hì! Chúc mừng Mèo con." Blue cười.

"Một đòn đánh quá hay. Liệu Primeape có thể hạ Machamp ngay trong vòng này được không?" Cage nói

"Không xong rồi." Roland lo lắng.

"Machamp chưa kịp đứng lên thì Primeape lại nhảy lên và đánh thẳng vào giữa trán con pokemon to lớn một nhát quá mạnh. Machamp lùi lại vào bước và không thể xác định nổi phương hướng.CÒn tám giây. Primeape ngay lập tức tiến đên và tung bốn cú đấm vào khủy tay trái trên, vai phải, sườn phải và đùi tái Machamp khiến con pokemon kia vô cùng đau đớn. Machamp không còn đứng nổi rồi. Nó khụy xuống và primeape ngay lập tức đánh thẳng vàongục và mặt Machamp. Con pokemon to lớn ngã vật xuố ọng tài lao vào. Ông đếm chậm và rõ ràng. Nhưng Machamp không còn sức nwuax rồ ắc nó bị chấn động quá mạnh và không đứng lên nổi. Trong trấn đấu bình thường thì nó có thể dùng thời gian định thần lại. Nwhung trận này thì không.

"Tiger thắng!" Trongjt ài đứng dậy tuyên bố. Phải! Machamp không kịp lấy lại thăng bằng để đứng lên. Ngay khi trọng tài tuyên bố như vậy.Cả sân vận động như bùng nổ.Tiếng hò reo vang động khắp cả thị trấn và âm thanh "Tiger vô địch" vang lên không ngớt kèm theo nhưng chàng pháo tay thán phục.

"Sau chính xác hai phút năm bảy giây, Primeape đã hạ gục Machamp và đưa Tiger vào trung kết…" Cage đứng lên trân sàn đấu và nói rõng rạc.

"Chúc mừng mèo con." Blue nhìn Tiger mà cười. Bỗng cậu lao lên sàn đấu.

"Như vậy trận chung kết sẽ diễn ra giữa Tiger và Lunar…" Cage đang phát biểu thì Tiger giật luôn míc của Cage.

"Tôi rất cảm ơn sự ủng hộ của mọi người ngày hôm nay nhưng hôm nay tôi không đến đấy để chiến thắng hay vào chung kết." Tiger nói và cậu khiến cả sân vận động đang náo loạn bỗng im lặng vì lời tuyên bố cảu cậu. Luản và Green cũng vừa đến. Lunar chưa kịp hiểu gì thì bỗng Tiger lôi cô lên sân khấu và đứng bên cạnh cậu.

"Ế! Làm gì thế?" Tiger rút tay lại và định xuống thì Blue lại đẩy cô lại chỗ Tiger.

"Cứ ra đi thì cậu sẽ biết." Blue đẩy cô lại chỗ Tiger.

"Với nhiều người, chức vô địch ngày hôm nay có thể là giấc mơ của cả đời họ. Nhưng tôi thì không. Hôm nay tôi đến đây để chiến đấu và cống hiên hết mình và Roland cũng vậy. kHông ai trong số chúng tôi đặt mục tiêu vô địch cả. Với tôi, nó chỉ như một vật trang trí. Nhưng với một số người, chiếc cúp vô địch này có thể thay đổi cả cuộc đời họ." Tiger phát biểu và nắm tay Lunar dơ lên "Và Lunar, đối thủ sắp tới trong trận chung kết của tôi là một người như vậy.Cô ấy đã luyện tập cùng tôi suốt quãng thời gian qua và cô ấy đã làm hết sức mình vì chức vô địch ngày hôm nay. Với chức vô địch này, cô ấy sẽ được cả thế giới công nhận và quan trọng hơn là được chính gia đình và bạn bè công nhận. Tôi không phải là một kẻ ích kỉ. và việc giữ lại một vật trang trí vô dụng thì chẳng giúp ích gì cả. CÒn Lunar thì lại rất cần cái thứ mà tôi coi là vô dụng ấy. Vì vậy, xin mọi người đừng phản đối. Tôi, Tiger, xin thua vô điều kiện trận chung kết và để lại chức vô địch giải đấu cho Lunar. Cô ấy xứng đáng có được nó ngày hôm nay và xứng đang được thế giới này công nhận." Tiger kết thúc bài phát biểu và những chàng pháo tay vang lên từ bốn phía khán đài. Cậu đã nói và không rút lại hay ngập ngừng một giây nào. Blue vỗ tay. Green cười và cả bốn khán đài cổ vũ cho nhwungx gì cậu nói. Rồi chính tay Tiger lấy chiecs cúp từ ban tổ chức và chính tay cậu trao nó cho Luản. Lunar không nói lên lời. Cô lấy tay áo quẹt nước mắt và nhận lấy chiếc cúp vô địch Tiger trao. Tay cô run run. Cô khôngngờ cậu bất chấp việc mình đang bị thương để đến đây, đánh thắng Roland trong một trận đấu khó khăn tất cả chỉ để đầu hàng trong trận chung kết và trao lại cho cô chiếc cúp này. Lunar khong nói lên lòi. Cô ôm lchaamf láy Tiger mà khóc…

Cách chỗ Tiger khá xa…

"Lunar vô địch à?" Venus đang ngồi nghe đài "Vậy ra cậu làm tất cả chỉ để tớ công nhận Lunar sao?Đúng là ngốc mà." Cậu cười thầm…


	30. Chapter 30

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 30.

Sau khi hoàn thành giải đấu, nhóm Tiger rời Lavender và hướng về Vermilion với tư thế của người thắng cuộc. Họ chia tay Lunar và tiến về phía nam của Lavender, trên tuyến đường giáp biển nổi danh một thời với trận đại chiến của Solar và Giro. Các bạn sẽ hỏi họ là ai. Nhưng chỉ có một điều bạn nên biết. Họ là những người giỏi nhất trong số những người giỏi.

"Trận chiến Giro và Solar diễn ra tại đây nè." Red chỉ tay "Họ đánh nhau chỉ vì một cô gái mang tên Kimberly. Giờ chắc thành bà lão rồ ưng nghe nói hồi trước Kimberly là một trong những mĩ nhân nổi danh toàn vùng đấy."

"Vạy à?" Blue cười "Chắc không? Cậu đã bao giờ nhìn thấy bà ấy chưa? Chắc giờ là một bà não già nua xấu xí rồi."

"Hồi đó Solar và Kimberly được biết đến với hai biệt danh nổi tiếng là…" Green quay lại "Red Sun và Blue Moon."

"MẶt trời đỏ và mặt trăng xanh. Ai nghĩ ra cái biệt danh xấu thế?" Tiger quay lại dùa "Với lại ở đây chúng ta có cả Red sun và Blue moon rồi.Còn cả Green Hornet và Yellow nữa."

"Green hornet!" Roland cười lớn "Cái cậu này hết trò đùa à?"

"Green hornet…" Yellow cười khì và vỗ vai Green.

"Sao? Ong bắp cày xanh?" Green không hiểu.

"À thì…nó là tên phim" Tiger cười

"Tên phim gì?" Green hỏi.

"KHông có gì đâu! ĐỪng nóng quá." Blue vỗ vai Green "mà cái gì thế? Sách… à?" cô lấy ra một cuốn sách từ trong túi áo Green.

"À…" Green lấy lại cuốn sách nhanh chóng "KHông có gì đâu." Cậu chối.

"Lại chỗi à?" Blue cười. green đút cuốn sách vào ba lô.

"Em thấy anh suốt ngày đọc sách. Có gì hay ho trong sách mà anh thích đọc thế?" Yellow hỏi.

"Nhiều thứ lắm. À cái gì kia?" Green chỉ tay về phái trước. Hình như đang có một đám người xúm xít lại xem một cái gì đó.

"Ồ. Sách hai trong mộ ảo nào nó giày thế?" Blue cầm cuốn sách cô vừa thó được lẩm bẩm.

"này này. Trả đây!" Green giạt hai cuốn sách nhwung Blue giấu nó ra sau lwung mà lè lưỡi.

"ĐỌc xong tớ trả." Blue lè lưỡi trêu.

Nè. Hính như có người gặp nạn." Red nói và chỉ tay về phía đám đông vừa đưa một thanh niên bị thương nhẹđi khỏi. Tiger gần như bị kích thích và cậu lao ngay lại chỗ mà người ta vừa đưa anh thanh niên kia đi.

"Có chuyện gì thế ạ?" Roland hỏi một người đàn ông tầm trung.

"Cậu này bị tấn công trong lúc đang đua xe đạp. Chúng tôi phải đua cậu ấy trở về Lavender để điều trị" Ông ấy nỏi "Cậu ấy là người thứ ba trong hôm nay rồi đấy. Còn có các tay đua khác nữa. Rất có thể họ đnag gặp nguy hiểm."

"Bọn cháu sẽ lo cho họ." Red nói và lấy ra mọt cái xe đạp.

"Này này! Cậu định làm gì?" Blue hỏi và Green ngay lập tức giật lại mấy cuốn sách trong lúc cô không để ý.

"Này này! Trả tớ cuốn sách nhanh." bLue túm lấy tay Green.

"Sách của tớ kia mà. Nhè!" Green lè lưỡi trêu trả.

"Em sẽ cưỡi dody cho nhanh." Yellow trèo lên Dodrio.

"Chờ bọn tớ nữa." Roland cũng lấy ra một cái xe đạp.

"Tớ sẽ đi bằng Charizard thám thính trên không." Green trèo lên Charrizard và bay đi trước.

"Đi thôi Blue!" Red nói.

"nhưng mà…" Blue gãi đầu "Tớ không biết đi xe đạp."

"Thì dùng Pokemon." Green quay lại chan nản.

"Nhwung Blasty không còn đủ nước để chở. Còn alij pokmeon của tớ đi chậm lắm." Blue cười ngượng. Lại chậm chân rồi.

"Tiegr đâu?" Red nhìn quanh.

"Anh ấy đi đâu rồi nhỉ?" Yellow cũng ngước lên nhìn.

"Đi nhanh lên mấy con rùa." Giọng Tiger dội lại từ phía xa.

"Cái cậu này! ĐI thôi! Blue chịu khó đi sau nhé." Red nói và lao đi trước. Green, Roland và Yellow theo sau.Còn Blue lủi thủi đi sau cùng. Sau hơn mộ giờ, cuối cùng thì cả nhóm cũng đến được đích đến của chặng đau. Điểm dừng lúc đó đang láo nháo vì có người bị tấn công. Một vài tay đua và ban tổ chức đang lúm xúm lại xem một cái gì đó thì nhóm Red đến.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Red hỏi nhwung mọi người bỗng vội vã tán ra và một đám đã bay về phía đám bạ vội túm Yellow tránh đi còn Roland và Green may mắn thoát nạn. Đó alf đòn cảu một con Rhydon. Nó ném đá liên tục về phía Red.

"Cẩn thận đó. Nó chính là thứ tấn công mấy ông lái xe đạp đấy." Green cảnh báo và bay lên cao hơn để tránh con Rhydon.

"Người ta gọi mấy ông đó alf tay đau đồ ngu ạ." Roland mắng "Và tại sao nó lại tấn công họ chứ?"

"Mắt nó…" Yellow chỉ tay. Rõ ràng là vai cô ebs vẫn chưa hoàn toàn ổn lắm từ sau cú ngã lúc đánh nhau với Lance. Red cũng để ý đến đôi mắt vô hồn cuả con pokemon kia. Nó đang bị điều khiển.

"Saur! Garar! Hạ nó đi." Red thả Saur và Garbite ra. Saur dùng Razor leaf và Garbite dùng bulldoze đánh gục con Rhydon nhanh chóng. Nó nằm bất tỉnh.

"Phù. Xong." Green vuốt trán "Mà cái cậu Tiger rõ ràng đi trước mà sao không thấy đâu nhỉ." Cậu nhìn quanh.

"Lại trốn việc đi chơi rồi." Roland cười.

"Em không sao chứ?" Red hỏi yellow lo lắng.

"Em nghĩ anh ấy lạc đâu rồi. em ổn mà." Yellow cười vui vẻ và cố né đau.

"Chia nhau ra đi. Tớ sẽ quay lại đón Blue cho." Roland nói "Mọi người chia nhau ra tìm xem. Cậu ấy lạc đâu thì chết dở. Nhỡ còn mấy con nhưu thế này nữa thì nguy đấy.

"Tớ sẽ phải đi với yellow. Yellow chưa bình phục hẳn đâu." Red nói nghiêm tức.

"Ờ. Cậu đi với nó đi" Green nói và nhún vai.

"Nếu không gặp được, chúng ta sẽ hội quân tịa cổng phía tây cảu Vermilion Được không?" Red hỏi

"Rồi. ĐI thôi!" Roland nói. Thế là cả nhóm chưa kịp nói gì với ban tổ chức giải đã lại bỏ đi tiếp. Họ không hề nghỉ một tí nào.

Green và Roland đi ngược về chỗ Blue và gặp cô đang…loay hoay trèo lên một cái xe đạp nhỏ nhắn máu da trời. Cô đang tập đi xe nhưng mà cứ được một ddaonj, cái xe đạp lại đổ nhào khiến Blue ngã xuống đau đớn. Green và roland hạ cánh.

"Ế. TƯởng cậu đi tìm Tiger?" Roland nhìn Green "mà cậu không sao chứ?" Roland đỡ Blue dậy. Câu hỏi có phần hơi thừa vì trông Blue te tua rồ ầy xước khắp người và một số chỗ đang chảy máu nhẹ.Blue phải băng lại mấy chỗ đó mọt cách khá vội vàng.

"KHông sao." Blue phủi phủi bụi trên váy "Tớ đang tập đi xe đạp đấy." cô cười mặc dù khá đau vì ngã nhiều.

"Tập đi phải có người hướng dẫn chứ đâu phải cứ nhảy lên là được đâu." Green cười "Để bọn tớ giúp cho."

"KHỏi cần đâu.Mấy cậu đuổi theo Tiger đi. Tớ thấy ban nãy cậu ấy chạy về phía kia đó." Blue chỉ tay về phía mà green và Roland vừa đi tới.

"Cái gì? Chả nhẽ lại…" Roland ngạc nhiên "Chắc chúng ta lỡ cậu ấy ở đoạn nào rồi."

"Còn cậu?" Green hỏi "Sao không lên xe cảu Roland đi.Cậu ấy chở cậu đi cùng."

"Thôi khỏi.Tớ sẽ tập thêm chút nữa rồi dùng Blasty đuổi theo sau." Blue cười gượng gạo. Rõ là cô đang giấu cái gì đó.

"Rồi. Cậu nhanh lên nha. Chúng ta cần thêm hỗ trợ đấy." Green nói và bay đi. Roland cũng lái xe đi. Đến lúc ấy, Blue mới quay lại chỗ bụi cây đằng sau.

"Họ đi rồi." Blue nói "Giờ cậu còn muốn nào?"

"Chuẩn bị đi." Tiger đi ra "Cậu học đi xe đạp được là chúng ta đi theo dõi Red và Yellow."

"Ok! TỚ sẽ tập." Blue cười.

Cách đó khá xa về phía Vermilion…

"Em chắc mình ổn không?" Red nhìn Yellow trên lưng Dody lo lắng hỏi. Cậu đang đi xe thật chậm để không bỏ lại yellow quá xa.

"Em ổn." Yellow cười gượng gạo và đỏ mặt.

"Mà sao nhìn em, anh cứ nhớ tới một người quen cũ của anh." Red cười "Em giống cô ebs đó lắm. Có lẽ em có họ với nó đấy." cậu cười khiến mặt Yellow càng thêm đỏ.

"Em là con trai mà. Chẳng nhẽ em giống con gái lắm à?"Yellow cúi mặt xuống và cái nón rơm che đi đôi mắt và đôi gò má đang đỏ ửng lên của cô bé.

"Hì hì. Anh chỉ nói thế thôi." Red cười "Nó là một đứa nhỏ khá là hiền lành và nhút nhát.Hồi đó anh cứu nó khỏi một con Dratini…và bằng cách nào đó, rất tình cwof, anh có thể nhận ra con Dratini mà Tiger ddauw em chính là con Dratini đó."

"Sao ạ?" Yellow bất chợt cho tay vào túi và lấy ra một quả pokeball. ĐÓ là con Dratini của Tiger. Yellow chạm tay vào bóng và dùng khả anwng của mì ực sự thì cô bé đã có thể cảm nhận pokemon mà không cần trực tiếp chạm tay vào nó. Và bất ngờ thay, Red nói đúng. Con Dratini mà Tiger cứu lại chính là con mà Red đã cứu cô khỏi khi mà hia người gặp nhau lần đầu.

"Sao…sao anh biết?" yellow hỏi lo lắng.

"Anh nhận ra vết cắt của Vine whip." Red cười "Em lại đỏ mặt kìa. Nói thật là em cứ như con gái ấy."

"Đâu có! Em chỉ thấy nóng thôi." Yellow cãi lại và để lộ khuôn mặt lúc đó đã đỏ ửng như quả cà của mình.

"Ha ha. Thôi thôi! Thì em là con trai. ĐƯợc chưa?" Red cười.

'Ngốc quá.' Yellow tự nhủ 'Đáng lẽ lên cho anh ấy biết chứ. Sao mình lại cố nói dối nhỉ? Thế này chỉ làm tình hình thêm tồi tệ thôi.' Cô kéo cái mũ xuống mà che mặt.Bỗng Red như cảm thấy một luồng gió vụt qua.

"Có cái gì đó…" Red chưa kịp nói hết câu thì một đòn đánh siêu năng lực cực mạnh đập thẳng vào cái xe đạp của cậu khiens cậu nagx nhào.

"Anh Red." Yellow hốt hoảng thả Gravy ra. Nhưng bỗng Dody khụy xuống và không thể cử động nổi. Red đứng dậy và lôi pokeball ra. Bỗng cổ tay cậu đau nhói.Lịa thế nữa rồ khụy xuống và tay cậu không cử động nổi.

"Anh không sao chứ?" yellow vẫn ngồi trên lưng Dody.

"Anh ổn…" Red trả lời. Pika nhảy khỏi vai cậu và tụ sẵn điện. Bỗng một luồng gió cực mạnh thổi tới, bụi bay mù mịt khiến Yellow không nhìn thấy gì. Khi cơn gió ngừng hẳn, Yellow nói có thể nhìn được. Nhưng lúc đó, Red đã biến mất.

"Anh Red!" yellow gọi lớn nhưng xung quanh không có một tiếng trả lời. Cô vội vàng bế con Pika đang nằm bất tỉnh trên đất.

"Anh Red!" Yellow gọi lớn hơn nhưng vẫn không có tiếng trả lời. Rồi cô đọc tâm trí ủau Pika và hồi sức cho nó. Con pokemon nhỏ dần dần tỉnh lại. Nó đứng dậy hốt hoảng nhìn quanh nhưngg không thấy Red. Bỗng Yellow như cảm thấy một cái gì đó đang gọi mình.Là Red. Cô vội vàng lao về phía có tiếng gọi đó và Dody mở hết tốc lực. Red đang cần cô giúp.


	31. Chapter 31

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 31.

Red tỉnh dậy và thấy mình đang nằm trong một cái hang. Cậu không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra nhưng Pika của cậu đã biến mất. Và cái thứ đưa cậu đến đây đang đứng ngay trước mặt cậu.

"Saur! Razor leaf!" Red ra lệnh cho con pokemon của mình và Saur tấn công cái thứ kia. Nhưng cái thứ kia tan ra như một cái bóng vậy. Chính xác hơn nó không phải là một pokmeon mà chỉ là một cái bóng, một cái bóng với sức mạnh có thể khiến Red mất cảnh giác và đưa cậu đến tận đây. Cậu nhìn cái bóng tan đàn và nghĩ ngợi.

'Cái thứ quái quỷ kia từ đâu ra nhỉ?'Red nghĩ. Bỗng cậu nghe thấy một âm thanh kì lạ vang lên trong đầu mình. Có ai đó đang kêu cứu. Và đó chắc chắn là một cô gái. Một cô giá cũng chỉ tàm tuổi cậu thôi vì giọng đó rất trẻ con. Cô ấy đang kêu cứu một cách thảm thiết như thể đang gặp nguy hiểm đến tính mạng vậy. Red ngay lập tức đưungs bật dậy và thả Garbite, Poli và Snor ra.

"Có người đang cần giúp đỡ. Chúng ta phải đến tìm cô ấy ngay." Red nói và cậu chạy đi trước. Đám pokemon nhanh chóng theo sau cậu. Garbite rất thông thạo mấy cái hang kiểu này nên nó chạy trước. Saur và Snor theo sau. Cả nhóm chạy theo một cái hang dài và đến được một căn phòng kì lạ ở giữa hang đá.ĐÓ là một căn phòng kì lạ với rất nhiều hình vẽ kì quái. Và ở giữa một căn phòng, không như Red mong dwodicj, là một con pokemon chứ không phải một cô gái. Nó là một con pokemon có hình dạng giống với Mewtwo nhưng thân hình thon và mỏng hơn khá nhiều. toàn thân nó có màu hồng với đôi chân thon và đôi tay dài nhanh nhẹn nhwung bị thương khá nặng. Và nó đang…nói vói Red.

"Làm ơn…cứu…" Con pokemon kì lạ kia đang nói với cái giọng nữ mà Red nghe thấy. ĐÓ rõ ràng là một giọng rất trẻ con của một cô gái chứ không phải một pokemon. Và trông con pokemon kì lạ kai cũng rất con gái khi mà nó mang một mái tóc của con người và thân hình mảnh khảnh. Red chưa kịp nghĩ ra xem phải làm sao thì bỗng cậu cảm thấy nóng. Ngước lên, cậu thấy rất nhiều pokemon mà lửa đang lởn vởn. Và lí do con pokemon kia bị bỏng nặng và không thể cử động được chính là cái thần chú quái quỷ mà lần trước Agatha dùng với Red. Nó bị trới chặt bởi sáu con Litwick đứng thành vòng tròn.

"Cứu…" Con pokemon kia khụy xuống vì kiệt sức.

"Không xong rồi. Phải cứu nó." Red nói một cách quả quyết. Nếu là một con do tổ chức Rocket tạo ra thì Red thường phản đối nhwung lần này thì không. Con pokemon rất giống với Mewtwo kia có vcais vẻ gì đó rất đang thương và cậu không thể để nó gặp nguy kịch thế này được. Trong khi lũ Litwick khóa chặt con pokemon kia, lũ Golett và Golurk vay lấy Red.

"Chuẩn bị nào. Garbite! Saur! Snor!" Red nói "Chiến đấu!"

Cậu nhảy ên lưng Saur và Sảu nhảy ra khỏi vòng vâ chui xuống đất trong khi Snor cuộn tròn người nó lại.Nó abwts đàu ăn tròn. ĐÒn Rollout. Snor lao về phía lũ Golett và đẩy chúng ngược về phía sau. Saur nhảy thoát khỏi lũ Golurk thì lại bị một đám Shedinja vây. Red nhảy khỏi Saur và đúng dưới nó, bên dưới là của Saur.

"Đến lúc cho chúng ăn độc rồi. Saur! Poison nova!" Red ra lệnh. Từ bông hoa cảu Saur, một đám mây độc cự dày tỏa ra thành hình tròn và vây xung quanh Saur.Rồi cũng từ bông hoa đấy, hàng chục viên đạn độc bắn ra theo vòng tròn và tiếp sức bởi khí gas độc. ĐÒn đánh khiến toàn bộ lũ Shedinja bị ảnh hưởng và chúng không con nào chịu nổi một đòn. Nhưng lần này, Lũ Litwick đã bỏ lại con pokemon kia nằm bất tỉnh. Chúng chuyển hướng sang Red. Chúng vây lấy hai người vá bắn liên hoàn flame burts về phía Red và Saur. Nhưng Garbite đã chờ sẵn. Nó tạo ra một bức tường cát kiên cố trấn giữ ngay trước hai người. Các nhát abwns của Litwick chìm vào trong cát và trở thành vô hạ lao tới và đấm thẳng xuống đất. Nó dùng Earthquake và tấn công lũ Litwick. Bên trong bức tường cát, Garbite cũng tạo ra một cơn động đất mạnh tương tự để kháng lại cơn động đtá của Snor và bảo vệ Red. Lúc Litwick bị kẹp giữa hai cơn động đất mạnh và chúng không thể chống lại nổ úng bất tỉnh ngay lập tức.Lũ Golurk chậm chạp áp sắt nhwung chưa kịp làm gì thì một cơn Whirlwind cuốn phăng chúng đi.

"Anh Red!" Giọng Yellow gọi.

"Yellow! Em đến rồi à?" Red bảo Garbite hạ tường xuống và Yellow đang cưỡi Dody và cười.

"Vâng! Cái thứ gì thế kìa?" Cô chỉ tay vào con pokemon lạ và hỏi.

"Anh không biết nhưng nhìn nó rát giống Mewtwo. Có lẽ là một sản phẩm khác của lò tạo pokemon chăng.

"Tôi…" Con pokemon kia đang gượng dậy "Tôi là…"

"Cậu cần nghỉ ngơi…"Yellow chạy lại và đỡ lấy con pokemon kia. Rồi cô đọc được ý nghĩ của nó.Con pokemon kia có vẻ bối rối.

"Cậu ấy là một sản phẩm khác với Mewtwo…" Yellow nói nhỏ và cười với cái thứ kia "Cậu ấy được gọi là Mew3. Con pokemon được tạo ra ngay sau Mewtwo."

"Mew3? Chả nhẽ còn nhiều Mew khác nữa sao?" Red ngạc nhiên.

"Phải…" Mew3 đứng dậy avf nó đỡ lấy Yellow lcsu đó đã có vẻ mệt vì dùng sức mạnh hơi quá nhiều rồi.

"Cậu giải thích hộ cái được không? Sao cậu alaij bị tấn công và nhiệm vụ cảu cậu là gì? Và tại sao cậu lại…?" Red hỏi dồn khiến Mew3 rối.

"Chuyện dài lắm…" Mew3 đặt Yellow ngồi xuống tựa vào một tảng đá. Rồi nó cũng ngồi nghỉ và từ từ giải thích.

"Sau khi chế tạo được Mewtwo, tổ chức Rocket tiếp tục dùng chính Gen của Mewtwo để tạo ra chúng tôi. Dần dần, tôi, Mew4, 5, 6, 7, 8 được tạo ra duwois cùng một công thức. Vì dùng chính gen cảu Mewtwo nên chúng tôi có thể kết nối được với anh ấy. và chính vì thế mà chúng tôi đã học được anh ấy rất nhiều. TỪ việc chúng tôi được tạo ra chỉ nhằ mục đích chiến đâu và chúng tôi phải chống lại bọn chúng rồi anh ấy còn dạy chúng tôi về con người và về cậu nữa…"

"về tôi ư?" Red ngạc nhiên.

"Phải! anh ấy cho chúng tôi biết về cậu và về mọi người, những trainer tốt khác. Anh ấy dạy bọn tôi tất cả…" Mew3 dừng lấy hơi. Yellow tưởng đã ngủ rồi bỗng bật dậy.

"Kinh hoàng quá…" Yellow lẩm bẩm, lau mồ hôi bằng cái vạt áo.

"Phải…" mew3 ngậm ngùi "Rồi một ngày, chúng đến và tiêu diệt hết chúng tôi."

"CHúng?" Red không hiểu.

"Phải. Bọn chúng." Yellow lẩm bẩm.

"Chúng tôi không biết chúng là ai. Chỉ biết rằng chúng tôn thờ bóng tối và ác quỷ. Chúng ăn mặc giống các ninja và chúng mang theo hai con pokemon do riêng chúng tạo nên. Hai thứ đó giống chúng tôi, cũng được tạo ra từ AND của Mew nhưng lần này, chúng không giống Mewtwo. Chúng ác độc, tàn nhẫn và đó là một cuộc thảm sát. Hai thứ đó được gọi là MewIX và MewX với sức mạnh vượt trội tất cả chúng tôi. Chúng…tiêu diệt tất cả. Mew4, Mew5, Mew6 rồi cả 7 và 8 nữa. Tôi là người cuối cùng thoát được. Nhwung chúng vẫn truy lùng tôi. Và đó thật là…"

"vậy cậu là người cuối cùng à? Cậu đang đi tìm Mewtwo phải không?" Yellow hỏi nhỏ.

"Phải…cẩn thận!" Mew3 đẩy Red sang một bên và hứng trọn đòn Hammer arm của Golurk. Còn Red thì ngã chúi đầu xuống và…thế quái nào caaaij lại khóa môi luôn với yellow trong lúc luống cuống. Yellow vội đẩy Red ra và quay mặt đi. Red cũng vội đứng dậy và cố mà…ọe. ĐÓ là điều thường thấy khi hai thằng đàn ông khóa môi :v Nhưng thế quái nào mà Red không có cảm giác kì quái. Cậu không thấy ghê hay gì gì cả. Còn Yellow thì lấy cả mũ lẫn tay che cái khuôn mặt đỏ như gấc của cô bé cahwcs là vì ngại hơn vì giận.

"Giúp với..." Mew3 gọi.

"Pika!" Red gọi con chuột điện nhỏ. Pika nhảy lên không và dùng thuật phân thân tạo thành mười bản sao. Năm bản sao ở bên trái, năm ở bên phải và chúng nắm tay nhua tạo thành hình chữ V lớn và cùng nhau lao vào Golurk. Chúng tọa thành một đượt tấn công hệ gió rất mạnh khiến Golurk bị đẩy ngược lại.

"Đến tôi!" Mew3 đưunsg dậy "Cho xin tí ánh sáng."

"Pika! Flash!" Red nói và Pika nhảy lên và dùng Flash. Ánh sáng lớn tỏa ra và cái bóng của Mew3 xuất hiện.

"Được rồi! Shadow summon!" Mew3 đập tay lên cái bóng cảu mình và từ cái bóng đó hình thành mọt bản sao hoàn chỉnh của Mew3 với khả năng chiến đấu tương đương. Mew3 thu mình vào trong một quả cầu để hồi sức còn cái bóng kia lao về phía Golurk. Nó kết liễu con pokemon bằng một chiêu. Rất mạnh!

"Khá lắm." Red cười amwjc dù cậu vấn tháy kì cục khi khóa môi. :v

"Còn một chuyện tôi muốn hỏi." Mew3 nói và thu hồi cái bóng về "Liệu tôi có thể đi theo mọi ngời được không?"

"Được thì được nhwung…với hình dạng hiện tại thì…" Red gãi đầu.

"Hình dạng nào cơ?" Mew3 cười với cái giọng trẻ con của mì Red nhìn lại thì Mew3 đã biến hình và nó biến thành…một cô gái. Mew3 giờ là một co gái xinh xắn với mái tóc vàng cam óng dài và mượt xõa xuống đến lưng. Trên đầu nó còn có một cái nơ xinh xắn. Đôi mắt biến đổi thành màu vàng cam xinh xắn cùn với khuôn mặt tròn và nụ cười cuốn hút. :v Và "nó" mặc một cái váy dài cũng màu cam với chiếc nơ xanh trên cổ áo và một đôi giày búp bê. Chí ít nó trông khá trẻ con.

"Từ giờ, tôi sẽ tên là Rin, 13 tuổi và là một chuyên gia chăm sóc." Mew3 ha chính xác là Rin cười vui vẻ và tnos trông đáng yêu hơn cái thứ nửa giống Mew nửa giống giặc cái mà Red thyas ban nãy.

"Cũng được đấy…" yellow giờ mới nói đưuọc một câu "Đi thôi anh!" Cô kéo áo Red và tay vẫn giữ mũ cụp xuống che đi gò má vẫn còn đỏ.

"Hì. Hai người hay thật." Rin lon ton chạy theo "Chờ tui với chứ."

Red, Yellow và Rin vừa ra tới của hang thì gặp Roland và Green.

"Hế lô! Thấy Yellwo chạy vào đây nê bọn tớ đi theo." Roland chào "mà ai đây?" cậu hỏi và chỉ Rin.

"Đây là RIN. TỚ gặp cô ấy trong lúc tìm được ra khỏi hang ấy mà. Cô ấy cũng muốn đi theo nên tớ dẫn theo luôn." Red cười.

"Chào. Mình là Rin!" Rin cười.

"Ờ. Mình là Green." Green nói và cậu đang có phần…rối.

"Chào cả nhà. Việc đến đâu rồi?" GIọng Blue vang lên phía sau. Cả nhóm quay lại và thấy Blue đang cưỡi trên cái xe đạp, mặt mũi xất xát hết cả nhwung chí ít, cô cũng đi được xe đạp.

"Chào! Red vừa kiếm thêm được một người bạn mới." Roland thông báo.

"Chào. Mình là Rin." Rin cười với Blue.

"Chào!" Blue cười và nhảy khỏi cái xe đạp "Có ai thấy Tiger đâu không?"

"Cái cậu này. Chắc lại trốn việc rồi." Green nói từ tốn.

"Nói xấu người khác thế à?" Giọng Tiger vang lên và cậu đi ra từ…trong hang. Lja là làm thế quái nào mà Red và yellow không gặp cậu.

"Chào. Mình là Rin!" Rin lại cười và cố gây thiện cảm với mọi người xung quanh.

"Ừm. Biết rồi." Tiger dường như không mấy để tâm. Nhwung rồi, cậu tiến lại gần Rin và nói nhỏ vào tai cô.

"Cẩn thận đó Rin. Cậu nên học cách làm người bình thường nếu muốn tránh awmtj cái thứ đang theo dõi cậu." Tiger nói nhỏ đủ để cho Rin nghe và khiến cô giật mình nhìn quanh.

"Chúng ta nên lên đường thôi. Trời cũng sắp tối rồ ông nhanh là ngủ ngoài đường đấy." Blue nói.

"Ờ. ĐI thôi!" Roland lại lấy xe đạp ra.

"Đua đến Vermilion không?" Tiger hỏi vui vẻ.

"Đua thì đua. Ngại gì?" Red hào hứng.

"Rồi! Tớ đi trước." Blue phogns đi trước.

"Này này! Thế là gian lận đó." Roland trèo lên xe đuổi theo.

"Chậc!" Green tặc lưỡi rồi dùng Charizard đuổi theo.

"Chờ tớ với." Red phóng xe đạp đuổi theo. Cái xe của cậu chí ít vẫn còn nguyên vẹn.

"Chờ tớ nữa." Rin chạy theo vui vẻ.

"Ừm…" Tiger lại chỗ Yellow và nói nhỏ "Nụ hôn đầu thế nào?" cậu vừa hỏi nhỏ vừa cười khúc khích khiến Yellow đỏ mặt

"Bọn em đâu có…đó là một tai nạn mà." Yellow cãi, mặt đỏ ửng lên.

"Tai nạn à? Chắc thế." Tiger vừa cười vừa chạy. Rõ ràng cậu hiểu "tai nạ" theo nghĩa khác. Hay chính xác hơn cậu mới là nguyên do chính.

"Cái anh này! ĐỨng lại cho em!" Yellow hét lên và dùng Dody đuổi theo.Cả nhóm rời cái hang kì lạ và hướng về phía Vermilion. Họ vừa có thêm mọt thành viên mới và rât nhiều cuộc phưu lưu mới vẫn còn chờ họ. Liệu bí mật ề cô gái pokemon có bị lộ. Hãy đón chờ xem nhé!

New moves:

Poison nova

Hệ: Poison

Dạng: Special

Sat thương: 90

Độ chính sác: 95%

Tác dụng: gây sát thương lên tất cả đối thủ và đồng đội xung quanh. Có 20% gây độc.

Miêu tả: Người dùng tỏa ra một đám mây độc và phóng những viên đạn độc tỏa ra khắp các hướng gây sát thương cao cho tất cả mọi pokemon xung quanh.

Shadow summon

Hệ: Dark

Dạng: Other

Tác dụng: Người dùng mất 50% hp và triệu hồi cái bóng cảu chính mình và cái bóng có khả năng như người dùng vói hp full. Người dùng sẽ thu mình vào trong một quả cầu và hồi phục(5% mỗi lượt) trong khi cái bóng sẽ chiến đấu thay cho tới khi nó biến mất(hp giảm tới 0). Nếu trận đấu kết thúc khi cái bóng vẫn còn thì người dùng được cộng lại lượng hp bằng 50% hp mà cái bóng còn.


	32. Chapter 32

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 32: farewell and goodbye.

Sau một ngày dài dạo chơi xung quanh Vermilion và thăm thú tất cả những cảnh đẹp ở thành phố này, nhóm Tige quyết định sẽ cắm trại một đêm ở phía bắc thành phố, trên những ngọn đồi cỏ xanh phủ kín. KHông khí ở đây thật trong lành và yên bình. Cả nhóm dựng trại và nghỉ ngơi bên bờ hồ và tận hưởng sự yên bình hiếm có của Kanto trước giờ vẫn xao động vì những trận chiến này. Tiger nằm thả mình vào trong cảnh vật bên bờ hồ và lim dim ngủ. Lúc đó cũng là chiều tà và những đàn Pidgey đang trên đường về tổ. Nằm bên cạnh cậu là đám pokemon thường ngày chiến đấu hết mình nwhung hôm nay thì quả là một ngày nghỉ tuyệt vời với cả nhóm. Red nằm bên cạnh Tiger cùng với đám pokemon cảu cậu. Sau bao ngày chiến đấu với lũ Rocket thì chúng cuối cùng cũng được nghỉ một ngày ra trò. Roland thì giúp dựng trại.Dù là con nhà giàu nhưng xem ra cậu khá khéo tay trong gần như tất cả mọi việc. Blue thì vẫn như mọi khi, nấu bữa cho cả nhóm. Cô thật sự đang lấy lại chút khéo léo và chút ngoan ngoãn vỗn đã bị mai một trong quá trình luyện tập rồi. Cô lại làm bánh nhưng lần này là theo công thức mới Tiger đua. Yellow phụ giúp chị mình trong công việc nấu nướng còn Rin thì…

"Anh Green à…" Rin cứ luẩn quẩn bên cạnh Green gần như cả ngày và hỏi nhwungx câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn cứ nhủ cô là người trên trời rơi xuống ấy.CŨng đúng mà. Mew3 được giữ suốt trong bình thí nghiệm nên khi ra ngoài sẽ không biết nhiều và hỏi linh tinh là điều đương nhiên.Và Rin thì lại rất biết chọn người để hỏi.

"Sao?" Green quay sang nhìn cô nhỏ. Lạ là hôm quá Rin nói là mười ba mà hôm nay lại nói là bằng tuổi Yellow khiến cả lũ bị một vố xấu mặt. Rin nhìn Green mà cười ngượng ngạo vì câu cô sắp hỏi có phần…ngớ ngẩn.

"Anh dạy Rin đọc chữ được không?" Rin cười, mặt đỏ bừng vì câu hỏi kì quái. Cô không biết chữ. Chính xác hơn là Mew3 không biết chữ.

"Em đùa à?" Green nhìn Rin mà cười nhwung cô thì không đùa.Cô quay mặt đi và ôm má.

"Rin không biết chữ thật mà." Rin nói nhỏ.

"Thật à?" Green ngạc nhiên.

"Không biết thì dạy cho người ta đi. Sao phải lòng vòng mãi." Tiger chen vào dù cậu vẫn nằm bẹp ở bờ hồ.

"Ừm…" Green nghĩ ngần một lúc.

"Đi mà anh." Rin năn nỉ và cô nói y hệt Blue mặc dù giọng cô dễ chịu hơn chút ít.

"Ờ được rồi. Em muốn học thế nào?" Green miễn cưỡng đồng ý.

"Anh phải dạy Rin cơ." Rin cười.

"Được được được rồi. Em y như chị Blue ấy." Green cười.

"Nói gì tui thế?" Blue nói vọng ra.

"KHông có gì đâu." Green cười.

Và thế là Green bắt đàu quá trình dạy học cảu cậu với học sinh đầu tiên, Rin. Cô học rất nhanh và chỉ sau vài giờ cày ải, Rin đã đọc gàn như trôi chảy được và viết được một đoạn văn tương đối dài. Cả quá trình àm một đứa trẻ tiểu học cần bốn năm thì Rin học trong bốn giờ.

"Cả nhà ra ăn tối nào!" Blue gọi lớn tất cả mọi người. Tiger, như thường lệ là người đến sớm nhất. Cậu ngồi xuống bên cạnh đống lửa trại. Red theo sau cậu và cũng ngồi xuống. Yellow nhanh nhảu bưng đồ ra đặt xung quanh. Roland cuối cùng cũng làm xon cái lều cho mọi người. Cậu làm một cái lều to cho cả nhóm thay vì nhiều cái nhỏ.Có điều kiện mà. Và Rin cùng vói Green là người đên sau cùng.

"Sao rồi?" Tiger nhìn hai người hỏi.

"Rin học nhanh lắm. Nó vừa hoàn thành chương trình ngôn ngữ bậc tiểu học trong bốn tiếng đấy." Green khen.

"Hi hi." Rin cười nguowjngj vì được thầy giáo khen.

"Thầy giỏi có trò giỏ ểu gì chả xong." Red lấy bát súp từ chỗ Yellow.

"Ăn thôi! Quan trọng gì." Tiger cười "Nếu mai rảnh thì cậu chịu khó dạy Rin thêm đi. Cái gì cũng có cái hay cả đó." Cậu cầm bát súp và húp một hơi hết luôn.

"Đồ tham ăn." Blue đùa "Ăn thế tí nghẹn cho xem."

"Ặc ặc…khụ khụ khụ…" Tiger giả vờ nghẹn khiến cả lũ cười lăn ra.

Cả nhóm ăn tối trên ngọn đồi với ánh lửa bập bùng và bầu không khí yên bình đầm ấm đến kì lạ. Rin thì khỏi nói rồi. Sau bao nhiêu ngày tháng bị giữ trong cái bình chứa thì đây là lần đầu tiên cô bé có thể cảm nhận được cái sự ấm cúng mà Mewtwo đã từng nói đến. Nó thật sự là kì diệu. Rin cứ vừa ăn vừa ngồi sát vào Green khiến cho Green cứ lùi dần ra nhưng cậu cũng chỉ lùi đến sát chỗ Blue thì lại bị cô đẩy ngược lại và Rin thì cứ tiến tới khiên cậu khá khó xử. Tiger thì vừa ngồi ăn, vừa bụm miệng cười Rin và Green. RỒi cậu còn để ý đến Yellow khi mà cô bé cứ thỉnh thoảng liếc nhìn Red. Rồi đến khi Red quay sang thì Yellow vội quay đi vì ngại.

'Vở nhạc kịch về tình cảm này còn dài lắm.' Tiger nghĩ thầm và cười.

"lại nghĩ cái gì đấy? Ý đồ đen tối với em nó à?" Blue liếc.

"À không có gì đâu." Tiger cười và gãi đầu.

"Anh Tiger đang nghĩ bậy đó." Yellow chỉ tay và cười.

"Cái tội nghĩ bậy nè." Blue véo tai cậu.

"Au…sao lại đánh tớ. Ở đây làm gì có luật đó mà." Tiger cãi lại và ngồi xa xa ra.

"Chịu hai người." Green tặc lưỡi và cười.

"Thôi tha cho cậu ấy đi. Cậu ấy đâu có nghĩ gì đâu." Red cười và liếc Tiger đầy hàm ý "Nhỉ?"

"Tớ cá là có. Đánh cậu ta đi Blue!" Roland vỗ tay cổ vũ.

"ĐƯợc rồi. Để chị trị anh này!" Blue cười và nhìn Rin. Rồi cô chạy ra định cấu Tiger.

"Đừng hòng!" Tiger cười lớn và phóng mất. Cậu chạy nhanh thậ ảo nào lần trước mọi người bị bỏ lại.

"Chờ đã. Thôi vậy. đợi cậu ta về thì chị sẽ sử lý sau." Blue cười với Yellow và Rin.

"A…cái…" Rin chỉ tay lên trời và không nói nên lời. cả nhóm cùng nhìn lên và đó thật sự là một cảnh tượng quá ư tuyệt vời. Đó là một cơn mưa sao băng.

"Ooooaaaaaaa!" Blue rú lên sung sướng và ngồi xuống bên cạnh Roland. Cảnh tượng đêm quá tuyệt. Rin ngồi sát vào Green và tận hưởng cơn mưa sao băng bất ngờ này. Yellow cũng nhân cơ hội này nép sát vào người Red và ngắm nhìn bữa tiệc cảu nhwungx ngôi sao băng ngay trên bàu trời của Kanto này. Tiger đứng phía xa, nhín mọi người và cười một mình. Cậu luôn làm thế này. Từ trước tới giò, cậu luôn thế. Cậu cười thầm và quay đi. Cơn mưa sao băng đến bất chợt và đi cũng bất chợt. Mọi thứ rồi lại chìm trong bóng tối và chỉ còn ánh lửa phập phùng phía sau họ.

"Hết rồi…" Blue nói chán nản. Cô quay sang nhìn Roland mắt vẫn còn nhìn về phái bầu trời cao tiếc nuối.

"Tuyệt quá…" Rin cười và nhẹ nhàng tựa vào Green. Green thì nuốt nước bọt.Cái cậu này lúc nào cũng rối nhất là khi ở bên một cô gái xinh xắn như Blue hay Rin. Yellow thì hướng ánh mắt về phía Tiger. Tiger đứng dựa vào gốc cây phía xa và nhín về phía mọi người. Cậu rất thích tận hưởng giây phút hạnh phúc của mọi người nhwung chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến hạnh phúc cho riêng mình cả. Blue avf Roland quay lại ngồi bên đống lửa. Tiger cũng đi lại chỗ mọi người và ngồi xuống.

"Cậu "đầu có đen tối" trở lịa rồi kìa." Blue cười vui vẻ như để quên đi sự tiếc nuối.

"Nếu có một điều ước, mọi người sẽ ước gì?" Tiger hỏi một cách rất từ tốn như để kìm lại nỗi xúc động trong lòng mình.

"Ước à?" Red nghĩ ngần "tớ có rất nhiều điều để ước nên cũng không biết nên ước gì nữa." cậu gãi đầu cười

"Mình thì ước…" Roland nghĩ ngợi "…hòa bình thế giới được không?" cậu cười.

"Thế thì to tát quá. Có lẽ chỉ cần con người và pokemon chung sống hạnh phúc là được rồi." Red cười.

"ước mơ đó hay lắm. Nhưng mà nó khó thực hiện và khá là viển vông nên…" Green nói "Có lẽ tớ chỉ ước mình còn đủ sức để chiến đấu bảo vệ con người và pokemon thôi." Cậu nói từ tốn.

"Giấc mơ là khỏi nguồn…" Tiger cười "và chính vì tớ tin vào giấc mơ đó mà tới giwof tớ vẫn chiến đấu đó. CÒn Blue và Yellow thì sao?"

"Em à? Hì hì…" Yellow gãi má cười và nghĩ, rồi cô nói lớn "Em ước mình có đủ khả năng để cứu sống toàn bộ pokemon trên thế giới."

Giấc mơ rất ngây thơ của Yellow khiến cả nhóm cười vui vẻ. Tiến cười cảu họ lan tỏa khắp không gian và xua đi mọi muộn phiền và suy ngẫm trong họ.

"Còn Blue thì sao? Chắc cậu cũng rất muỗn tìm thấy cha mẹ mình nhỉ?" Roland quay sang hỏi Blue.

"À thì…" Ánh mắt Blue bỗng trở nên buồn

"Chẳng nhẽ còn có người cậu nhớ hơn cả bố mẹ mình sao?"Roland trách nhwung Blue bỗng vụt đứng dậy và bỏ. đi.Cô đi vào trong lều và không nói một lời nào.Hình như cô đang…khóc. Tiger không nói gì cả. Cậu cũng chẳng hỏi thêm ai, chỉ lẳng lặng quay đi avf trở về chỗ cái cây mà ban nãy cậu đứng nhìn mọi người.

"Tớ lại hỏi gì quá đáng à?" Roland nhìn Red và Green

"Tớ thấy Blue cứ có mấy hành xử kì lạ kiểu này kể từ khi…"Red nghĩ lại "…Tiger xuất hiện." Red địng nói gì thêm thì bỗng Pokedẽ đổ chuông. Có tin nhắ cũng lôi pokedex ra đọc tin và Yellow thì mở điện thoại.Đó là ton nhắn nhóm. Cả ba người đọc xong tin nhắn, sắc mặt bỗng thay đổi.

"Có chuyện gì à?" Roland hỏi.

"À không có gì đâu. Chúng ta nên đi ngủ sớm thôi." Red nói và cậu lôi Green vào trong lều như để hội ý…

Sáng hôm sau…

"Oáp…" Tiger tỉnh dậy dưới gốc cây. Cậu nhận ra rằng cậu ngủ quên và đêm qua cậu ngủ ngoài trời. Chí ít thì vẫn còn cái áo khoác ai đó đắp cho cậu hứu không chắc giờ này cậu thành mèo đông lạnh rồi. Áo khoác của Red. Cậu nhìn về phía căn lều và thấy Blue đi ra. Lúc đó đã là gần trưa rồ không thấy ai dậy nhỉ. Tiger ngồi dậy và chạy lại chỗ cái lều. Nhưng kì lạ thay, Blue là người cuối cùng ra khỏi và trong lều chỉ còn Rin và Roland đang ngồi chờ.

"Này Blue!" Tiger gọi với nhưng Blue bỗng tăng tóc và chạy. Cô không nói gì cả.

"này này này!" Tiger càng đuổi theo thì Blue càng chạy nhanh hơn. Rồi bỗng cô dừng lại ở trước lối vào cảu Vermilion và Tiger đứng lịa ngay sau cô.Blue không quay lại. Nước mắt cô vẫn chảy dài trên má và cô cứ như thế này từ tối hôm qua rồi.

"Sao thế?" Tiger hỏi nhỏ.

"Tiger…cho dù có chuyện gì xảy ra với tụi tớ thì cậu cũng không được rời khỏi Vermilion này. Cậu hứa với tớ điều đó được không?" Blue hỏi.

"Cậu lại mơ à?" Tiger cảm tháy sự kì quặc trong câu hỏi và cậu rắn giọng.

"KHông…thực sự là…tớ không muốn cậu lại lao đầu vào nguy hiểm tiếp đâu." Blue nói và đứt quãng do tiếng nấc "Tớ sắp sang Johto rồi. Đây là một nhiệm vụ cực kì nguy hiểm. Cậu còn nhớ cái gã đeo mặt nạ mà tớ kể không? Cái kẻ bắt cóc tớ đấy."

"Biết." Tiger nói ngắn gọn

"tớ sắp phải đối đầu với hắn. Nếu lần này tớ thành công, tớ sẽ thoát được khỏi hắn và có thể toàn tâm toàn ý tìm cha mẹ. Vì vậy tớ cần cậu hứa. Hãy đứng ngoài việc này. Được không?" Blue hỏi lại.

"Tại sao?" Tiger hỏi vẫn ngắn gọn

"Vì…tớ không muốn cậu…gặp nguy hiểm đâu. Hãy chờ bọn tớ ở đây! Khi nào xong tớ sẽ quay lại tìm cậu và Rin." Blue nói, mặt vẫn quay đi tránh Tiger.

"Nếu cậu muốn…" Tiger nắm tay cô và kéo cô quay lại. cậu đút vào trong túi Blue ba quả pokeball.

"Này…" blue không kịp chống cự.

"Giứ lấy chúng. Nếu cậu định đối mặt với tên mặt nạ băng đó thì cậu sẽ phải gặp Ho-oh và Lugia. Hãy luyện tập với chúng và cố vượt qua nỗi sợ chim của cậu. Chúng se bảo vệ cậu khi cậu cần. Chúc may mắn!" Tiger hôn nhanh lên trán Blue và chạy đi. Blue không kịp nói hay làm gì cả. Sao cậu ấy lại biết? Blue nhìn vào trong ba quả pokeball mà Tiger đưua và…Moltres, Aticuno và Zapdos đang nhìn cô.

"Nhanh lên chị Blue ơi!" Giọng Yellow gọi từ xa.

"Chị đến ngay đây!" Blue quay lại và chạy theo yellow. Tiger thì lao về cái lều và túm lấy cái túi cảu cậu.

"Cậu nói với blue rồi à?" Roland hỏi thẫn thờ.

"Ừm." Tiger không để tâm lắm. cậu lấy ra motojc ái điện thoại và gọi nhanh chóng một số. Rin tay cầm cuốn sách mà Green thường cầm, nhìn Tiger gọi điện. Đầu dây kia có tiếng trả lời.

"A lô? Tiger à?" Giọng con trai vang lên.

"Chuẩn bị đi Venus. Cậu cần làm ngay một số việc sau đây nếu không muốn sư phụ cậu bị ảnh hưởng." Tiger nói ngắn gọn "Một! Tìm ngay một thnawgr nhóc tên Ruby. Nó từng kết bạn với Celebi rồi nên mang theo nó để có thể khống chế Celebi. Nó đang ở Johto. Hai là bảo anh Raike chờ sẵn ở Ilex forest đi. Nếu thầy Pryce thất bại thì rất có thể ông ấy sẽ bị khử để bịt đầu mối. Nhanh lên đi. Kế hoạch của ông ấy bắt đầu rồi."

Nói xong, Tiegr đút máy vào trong cặp và ngồi phịch xuông.

"Cậu định đi Johto à?" Roland hỏi.

"KHông! Tớ cần ở lại bảo vệ Rin như đã hứa. Nhưng Venus và Raike sẽ lo phần của tớ. Đây là việc riêng cảu họ mà." Tiger cười. và nhìn cuốn sách Rin đang cầm. Nó vỗn là của Green mà. Trên bìa có ghi chữ to: "Mỗi ngày đọc mười trang. Anh sẽ kiểm tra em khi về."

"Hì. Chí ít cậu ấy cũng tìm được một ai đó để chờ đợi." Tiger nhủ thầm.


	33. Chapter 33

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 33: The masked guy. :v

…Nhiều tháng sau…

"Quá tuyệt vời!" Gold kêu lên xung sướng. Đó là một ngày sau trận đại chiến với kẻ đeo mặt nạ băng và như tất cả chúng ta đều biết, các pokedex holders đã chiến thắng Pryce và giải thoát cho Celebi cùng với Lugia và Ho-Oh khỏi nanh vuốt của ông ta. (Chính xác hơn là một ngày sau chapter Gold-Silver). Giờ thì cả nhóm các pokedex hoder từ Kanto và Johto đang tụ tập trên một con tàu ở Olivine để về Kanto. Bac tiến sĩ vừa đưa ra lời đề nghị mời những pokedex holder của Johto sang Kanto chơi một chuyến,

"Này! Ông lại mưa đò gì hả?" Silver véo tai Gold và cố tỏ ra tử tế trước mặt bà chị Blue của cậu.

"Thôi mà! Gold đâu có ý gì đâu!" Crystal cố ngăn hai người đánh nhau.

"Chịu mấy đứa! Sang Kanto chơi một chuyến thôi mà cũng làm ấm lên được à?" Red cười "Nhưng cháu cũng không hiểu? Tại sao bác lại không cho triệu tập Tiger. Nếu có cậu ấy giúp thì chắc chúng ta đã không phải khổ sở như thế này rồi."

"Tiger là ai?" Silver ngạc nhiên.

"À…là cái cậu mà chị địng giới thiệu với em ấy mà." Blue cười.

"Đơn giản thôi! Bác chưa thể tin tưởng nó. Nó còn non kinh nghiệm nên việc đưa nó vào có thể gây nguy hiểm." Tiến sĩ Oak giải thích.

"Cháu thấy thiếu cậu ta còn nguy hiểm hơn. Thực sự là cậu ta không đáng tin cho lắm nhưng với trình độ của cậu ta thì…" Green cười nhếch mép "Cậu ta còn kinh nghiệm hơn bất cứ ai ở đây đó."

"Sao cơ ạ? Còn người giỏi hơn cả sư phụ à?" Gold quay sang Red.

"Chị cũng định giới thiệu em với cậu ấy đấy. Nhưng thực sự thì…chắc cậu ấy giờ đang chờ bọn mình về dài cổ ấy nhỉ?" Blue cười.

"Cậu ấy chắc nhớ tụi mình lắm nhỉ?" Red cười và nhìn yellow. Cô bé vội quay đi và đỏ mặt. Giờ thì danh tính thật của Yellow lộ rồi và cô ngượng đến nỗi không dám nhìn mặt Red.

"À…thì…" Yellow lắp bắp.

"Hờ. Chắc thời gian qua cậu ta lại tự luyện tập và tự chế chiêu mới ra dùng rồi. Tớ nóng lòng muốn biết lần này sẽ là gì đây." Green cười.

"Có mà cậu nhớ học trò Rin của cậu ấy." Blue trêu.

"Thế chả nhẽ cậu không nhớ tình nhận đêm trăng của cậu à?" Green cũng không vừa trêu lại "Hai người nửa đêm dậy làm bánh rồi ăn lẻ mà tưởng tớ không biết à. Nhwung mà phải công nhận là chiêu Raigeki của Raichu quá tuyệt Chưa từng thấy cái gì hay như thế."

"Cậu theo dõi à?" Mặt Blue chuyển thành Ditto face. :v

"Nghe có vẻ lý thú. Em sẽ đấu thứu với anh ấy xem sao?" Gold cười tự mãn "CHắc chắn em sẽ thắng thôi."

"Đừng ăn dưa bở nữa Gold à." Silver chán nản.

"Hình như sắp đến nơi rồi." Crystal nhìn ra ngoài. Đúng thật. Con tàu S. sắp cập bến cảng Vermilion theo đúng dự tính. Surge thò đầu vào gọi.

"Này! Tàu sắp cập bến rồi," Ông nói lớn.

"Đi thôi! TỚ muốn xem màn chào đón của Tiger." Blue lôi tay Red và Silver chạy lên boong tàu. Cả nhóm chạy theo ưng phía trước họ, đằng sau những rặng cây không phải là nhwungx gì họ mong đợi.

"Ver…Vermilion của ta…" Surge không nói nổi. Cả thành phố Vermilion giờ đang chìm trong biển lửa. Người dân đang phải sơ tán lên các con tàu và rời khỏi thành phố. Và trên bầu trời thành phố có ba con pokemon đang giao chiến. một là con pokemon Mew3 và hai con pokemon kia là hai con pokemon cũng giống như Mew3, có hình dáng giống Mewtwo. Nhwung một con có cánh tay phải to và trên vai phải cảu nó là chữ IV. Còn con pokemon còn lại mặc một bô áo giáp tím che cả mặt nó và trên ngực là chữ V. ĐÓ chỉ có thể là…

"Mew3 đang giao chiến với…" Red thốt lên khi nhìn qua cái ống nhòm "Mew4 và Mew5."

"Cái gì cơ?" Green không thể giấu nỗi sự ngạc nhiên.

"Meeeewwwww! Sao lắm Mew thế?" Gold than "Mew! Mew everywhere!"

"Cậu im đi được không?" Crystal quát "Chúng ta làm gì bây giờ?" cô hỏi Blue.

"Chị Blue?" Silver thấy vẻ mặt thất thần của cô chị.Đáng lẽ giờ này Tiger đã có thể ra đón mọi người được rồi. Mew3 thì đang thất thế khi mà đối thủ của nó đang là hai con pokemon sinh sau và mạnh hơn nó. Kì lạ là Mew4 và 5 chưa chết. Nhwung giờ thì chúng bị điều khiển và chẳng khác nào hai con rối chiến đấu cho bọn Rocket.

"Nhìn kìa!" Yellow chỉ tay lên và cả nhóm nhìn thao. Từ giữa đống đổ nát, một cơn lốc cực mạnh nổi lên và Tiger lao ra cùng với…Pidgeot với bộn lộng màu bạc. Con chim lớn đã tiến hóa.

"Tiger!" Red nhìn cậu bạn vui mừng. Thế này nghĩa là mọi thứ vẫn sẽ ổn thỏa rồi.

Cùng lúc đó, tại khu rừng Ilex, một cô gái trẻ chỉ chạc tuổi Blue đang đứng nhìn cái đền thờ nhỏ cuả Celebi. Nhwung điều đáng nói ở đây không phải là ngôi miếu, trận chiến hay tuổi tác. Cô gái đang đứng kia có thể khiến bạn rùng mình và lấm tưởng rằng Blue đang đứng đó. Nhwung thực ra thì không phải. Cô gái kì lạ kia, bằng một cách nào đó, như một phép màu vậy. Cô giống Blue như đú. Từ điệu bộ, cử chỉ, ánh mắt, khuôn mặt, dáng vẻ đến quần áo. Tất cả mọi thứ của cô gái này đều giống hệt Blue chỉ trừ đôi mắt, mái tóc và có lẽ cả tính cách. Nếu không có mấy thứ đó thì chắc cô gái này giống Blue như hai con búp bê sản xuất tại cùng một nhà máy. Mái tóc cô khác Blue ở chỗ nó có màu đen, dài hơn một chút và được buộc lại cẩn thận thành cái đuôi ngựa và có hai lọn tóc để buông xõa xuống hai bên vai và ôm láy khuôn mặt tròn của cô. Và đôi mắt cô không có màu xanh ngọc bích giống Blue mà lại là màu đen nhánh dịu hiền, không tinh nghịch giống Blue. Đứng một hồi, cô quay lại gọi lớn.

"Ruby ơi! Em đâu rồi?" Cô gái kia gọi.

"Em đây…" Một giọng nói vang lên và một cậu nhóc chỉ tầm 9, 10 tuổi đi ra. ĐI cùng với cậu còn có một con Poochenya, Ralt và một con Skitty.

"Em chậm quá đấy." Cô gái kia cười "Em có bóng chưa?" cô hỏi một cách ân cần.

"Em có một quả thôi…" Ruby lôi ra một quả bóng "Thế nên em sẽ làm nó yếu trước rồi mới bắt nó. Phải không Rara, Nana, Kiki?" cậu hỏi đám pokemon. Chúng gật gật đầu tự tin.

"Rồi. Chị sẽ mở cánh cổng đó rồi em chuẩn bị ứng chiến nhá." Cô gái kia cười hiền.

"Vâng! Chị Alia cứ tin ở em!" Ruby vỗ ngực "Một con pokemon đáng yêu như Celebi rất thích hợp cho cuộc thi sắc đẹp đó"

"Ừ. Chuẩn bị đi." Cô gái tên Alia đi lại gần ngôi miếu và đặt cào trong một quả pokeball kì lạ. Nhưng bỗng cô nhảy ngược lại và tí ngã. May mắn cho cô gái là cô vừa tránh được hai đòn tấn công rất mạnh từ một con Ariados và một con Noctowl. Hai con pokemon kia nhìn cô giận giữ. Rồi chủ của chúng xuất hiện.Một người thanh niên và một bà cô chắc cũng phải tầm hơn hai mươi rồi.

"Carl! Sham! Lại là hai người à?Hai người còn muốn gì nữa đây?" Alia đứng dậy và lấy pokeball ra sẵn sàng.

"Bọn ta vẫn chwua xong việc mà." Carl, kẻ vừa ra lệnh cho Ariados tấn công, cười một cách ác độc. hắn vỗn chẳng có thiện ý gì.

"Lũ nhóc này thật là phiền phức. Những đứa trẻ của Pryce à? Có lẽ hôm nay sẽ là ngày tàn của mấy đứa chúng bay đấy." Sham cười.

"Chưa đâu! Lopunny! Emolga! Ra trận!" Alia thả pokemon của mình ra.

"Ariados! Spider web!" Carl nói và con Ariados ắn ra một tấm lưới nhện. Nó khiến Lopuuny bị chậm lại. Emolga còn nhanh và nó dùng electro ball để tấn công Noctowl. Nó ném quả bóng điện về phía con cú đêm nhưng Noctowl bình tĩnh đến lạ thường. Nó hứng nguyên cả đòn tấn công mà không sao cả. Nhwung rồi nó lại tự tan biến.

"Chết rồi! Loppuny! Hỗ trợ Emolga đi!" Alia vội vã ra lệnh.Cô vốn chẳng giỏi gì mấy vụ đánh đấm này rồi giờ lại bị lừa thì…

"Noctowl!" Sham hét lớn. Từ phía sau, Noctowl lao đến và dùng ngay đòn Take down. Nó bị ảnh hưởng bởi static nhưng Emolga thì quá yếu để chống cự. Emolga lảo đảo và rơi xuống đất. Alia liền đưa nó trở về bóng. Lopunny cũng không khá khẩm hơn gì. Nó bị kẹt trong đám tớ của ariados.

"Lopunny! DÙng high jump kick để thoát ra đi." Alia ra lệnh.

"Đúng là con nhỏ thần kinh." Carl lẩm bẩm.

Loppunny dùng high jump kich nhưng vốn đòn đánh chẳng nhằm vào ai nên khi mà nó thoát ra được, Lopunny tự làm bị thương chings mình.

"Chị Alia!" Ruby định giúp.

"KHông! Em hãy chuẩn bị đi…" Ali can lại. Cánh cổng từ ngôi miếu bắt đầu mở ra. Rồi một con pokemon màu xanh tí hon bay ra. Celebi! Nó bay ra ngoài khỏi ngôi miếu.

"Bắt lấy nó!" Carl ra lệnh cho ariados. Con nhện phun tơ ra và cố để bẫy Celebi nhwung không thể.Celebi bay rất nhanh và né tất cả đám tơ của Ariados.

"Dusclop!" Sham thả con pokemon ma ra "Mean look!" cô ta ra lệnh.

"Không được để nó dùng mean look! Lopunny!" Alia hét lên. Lopunny nhảy ra chắn trước mặt Dusclop và hất cát vào mắt nó. Dusclop bị cát bắn vào mắt vội nhắm mắt lại và chiêu mean look không conmf dùng được nữa. Celebi nhìn và nó có vẻ lo lắng.

"Kiki! Fake tears!" Ruby ra lệnh. Con skitty của cậu dùng fake tears. Nó lăn ra khóc giả khiến Celebi chú ý. Con pokemon nhỏ đaops xuống bên cạnh Kiki và nhìn con pokemon nhỏ vẻ thương cảm.

"Ariados! String shot!" Carl ra lệnh và con Ariados bắn ra một chùm tơ nhằm bắt được Celebi. Chúm tơ lao đến phái con pokemon nhỏ trong khi nó mất cảnh giác với Kiki.

"Blisssey! Chặn nó lại!" Alia thả con pokemon của minh ra. Blissey lao ra và chắn cho Celebi. Nó bị trói chặt bỏi chính tơ của Ariados và không thể cử động được. Nhwung Celebi thì vân chwua nhận ra nguy hiểm.

"Kiki! Flash! Nana! Uproar!" Ruby nhanh chóng ra lệnh. Nana dùng Uproar khiến Celebij không thể chịu nổi còn đòn flash của Kiki khiến con pokemon nhỏ bị lóa mắt.

"Tớ lắm! bắt nó đi!" Alia hét lên.

"Không dễ thế đâu!" Carl ngay lập tức tung bóng. Nó đã nằm sẵn trong kế hoạch rồi. Hắn đã lợi dụng Ruby để làm Celebi mất chú ý và hắn đã chờ thời cơ này ngay từ đầu rồi. Quả Ultra ball hút Celebii vào trong và đóng lạ cố gắng thoát ra.

"KHông…" Alia nhìn quả bóng một cách vô vọng. Celebi giờ khó lòng mà thoát ra nhất là khi mà nó vừa choán, vừa láo mắt. Quả bóng lắc mạnh, lắc mạnh…

"Celebi là của ta!" Carl cười.

"Biiii!" Bỗng quả bóng vỡ tung và Celebi lao ra. Một luồng sáng mạnh khến tất cả phải che mắt lại. Ruby và Alia không nhìn thấy gì. Nhwung khi họ mở mắt ra thì quả bóng đã vỡ tung và không thấy dấu vết của con pokemon nhỏ đâu cả.

"Nó thoát rồi!" Carl đá đất cay cú "Nhưng các người cũng không thoát đâu!"

"Cái gì?" Alia thất thần nhìn lê ên trời, một bóng đen khổng lồ đang bao trùm cả khu rừng. him muông bay toán loạn. Và cô nhận ra cái bóng đó. Là Lugia. Nó đang nằm trong tay của Carl và Sham.

"Tạm biệt bé cưng!" Sahm hôn gió trêu đùa với Alia. Rồi Lugia bắn thẳng xuống một luồng không khí cực mạnh. Một vụ nổ lớn phá tung cả một phần của khu rừng. Carl và Sham đưungs nhìn. Khi làn khói đã tan, tất cả nhwungx gì còn lại chỉ là mấy cái cây đã bị phá nát và không còn một dấu tích nào của Ruby và Alia.

"Chúng thoát rồi!" Carl nhìn và cười nhếch mép.

"Kệ đi! KHông biết ông ta cần gì ở chúng nhỉ? Những đứa trẻ của Pryce…" Sham lẩm bẩm "Ông ta nói ông ta đã từng bị đánh bại bới một trong số chúng. KHông biết giờ tên đó còn sống không nhưng có lẽ lũ kia cũng không phải tay mơ."

"Nhưng tôi vẫn thắc mắc tại sao ông ta lại không trực tiếp hành động mà cứ phải giao cho lão già Pryce làm gì nhỉ?" Carl thắc mắc.

"Vì ông ta khong muốn lộ mặt." Sham cười "mà ban nãy mày có thấy cái gì lao ra từ trong cái cổng thời gian không?"

"Có cái gì à?" Carl ngạc nhiên.

"À không có gì…" Sham nhếch mép.

Alia tưởng rằng mình đã chết rồi cơ. Cô cảm thấy lạnh toát và mãi một lúc sau mới gượng dậy nổi. Khi cô tỉnh dậy, cô thấy mình đang đứng trong một căn phòng bằng băng và Ruby đang nằm ngủ bên cạnh cô.ĐỨng trước mặt cô lúc đó là Pryce trên chiếc xe lăn thân thuộc và phía sau ong là con pokemon đã vô hệu toàn bộ đòn tấn coonng của Lugia và đưua họ tới được đây.Một con rồng với cơ thể băng giá, Kyurem.

"Thầy…đó chẳng phải là Kyurem hay sao?" Alia ngạc nhiên.

"Con liều quá đấy," Pryce cười hiền từ khác với cái vẻ lạnh lùng và tàn ác của ông thường ngày.

"Vâng…" Alia cúi mặt "Con chỉ muons giúp thầy thôi."

"Ta đâu có trách con. Venus và Raike đâu rồi? Sao hai đứa nó lại đẻ con làm một mình thế?" Pryce đỡ Alia dậy.

"Họ đang mắc việc ở Kanto rồi ạ. Ở đó giờ đang có chiến tranh rồi. Lũ Rocket lại trỗi dậy." Alia nói.

"Vậy con định sang đó giúp họ à? Mà con thấy Neo chưa?" Pryce hỏi.

"Chưa ạ…" Alia lại cúi mặt "Con tìm cậu ấy khắp nơi rồi.Có lúc con từng nghxi cậu ấy đã chết nhưng…" cô lại tươi tỉnh "thời gian gần đây con có linh cảm cậu ấy đang ở rất gần rồi. Blue cũng đông tình với con nên con tin chắc cậu ấy chỉ đang chờ cơ hội để tái ngộ thôi." Cô cười vui vẻ.

"Con cứ tin thế đi. Thầy cũng tin nó đang ở đây vì…" Pryce cười "Con biết đấ nhìn thấy tương lai mà." Ông đùa một cách vui vẻ.

"Hì. Nhưng con phải đưa Ruby về với mẹ đã. Mai thẳng bé đi Hoenn rồi. Nó sắp chuyển nhà." Alia cười và bế Ruby lên "Thầy biết không? Hồi nhỏ Ruby cũng gặp một cô bé đáng yêu và giờ, nó cũng đang định đi tìm cô bé kia giống như con vậy."

"Vậy thì hi vọng cho cả hai đứa tìm thấy người mà hai đứa mong muốn. mà Alia này…" Pryce nói.

"Sao ạ?"Alia quay lại.

"Con có biết Celebi đang ở đâu không? Sao con không nhìn túi áo Ruby ấy?" Pryce lấy cái gậy chỉ chỉ cái túi Ruby. Alia nhìn vào và…quả bóng chứa pokemon đáng lẽ trống không thì giờ, Celebi đang ngủ ngon lành trong đó.

"Celebi! Sao lại…" Alia ngạc nhiên.

"Trong lúc cấp bách, Celebi đã chọn người gần nhất mà nó tin tưởng để gắn bó avf tự vệ. Nó chọn Ruby." Pryce cười "Nó chui vào từ lúc quả bóng vỡ ra đấy."

"Vậy thì tốt quá rồi." Alia cười.

"Mà nhớ nhắn với Venus khi nào con gặp nó thế này: Không cần đề phòng Tiger. Cậu ta là người phe mình." Pryce dặn.

"Vâng ạ." Alia vâng lời mặc dù cô không biết Tiger là ai. Cô mang Ruby ra khỏi căn nhà băng còn Pryce và Kyurem thì ở lại.

"Chúng ta cũng nên chuẩn bị thôi! Lời nguyền được phá rồi mà." Pryce dẫn Kyurem vào trong và hai người bắt tay vào chuẩn bị cho một kế hoạch cực kì quan trọng. Có thể nói nó quyết địng đến định mệnh của cả thế giới này.


	34. Chapter 34

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 34: Against 4 and 5.

Cả nhóm Red đang cố tìm cách để vào được cảng Vermilion nhưng có nhiều vật cản quá. Nhiều con tàu bị đánh chìm và cản không cho họ vào cảng.

"Phải vào giúp cậu ấy…" Red thả Aero ra.

"Nhưng chúng ta còn chưa hoàn toàn hồi phục sau trận đấu mà." Crystal nói lo lắng.

"KHông quan trọng đâu! Anh sẽ chiến!" Green lên Charizard.

"Tớ nữa!" Blue thả bộ ba Aticuno, Moltres và Zapdos ra.

"Em sẽ đi với chị!" Silver lên trên Zapdos.

"Tớ không chịu thua cậu đâu!" Gold lên trên Aticuno.

"Đợi em với!" Yellow trèo lên Kitty.

"Em cũng không chịu mọi người đâu!" Crystal trèo lên Aticuno cùng với Gold.

"Đi thôi!" Red nói và tất cả bay về phía vermilion.

Trên bầu trời Vermilion, Mew3 đang bị Mew4 và 5 vây hai phía. Cô đã quá yếu để tiếp tục rồi. Mew3 gần như kiệt sức.

"Tại sao…?" Mew3 thở nặng nhọc và ngước lên nhìn "Tại sao hai người lại…có thể có những suy nghĩ như vậy?" cô hét lên tuyệt vọng.

"Cô nên thấy những gì con người đã làm với pokemon chúng ta. Mewtwo đã nói dối." Mew4 từ tốn "Hắn ta cũng chỉ là một tên nô lệ của con người thôi. Hắn ta chẳng biết gì cả."

"KHông…anh ấy không…nói dố đã sống với họ suốt một thời gian và…" Mew3 giải thích.

"Vì cô biến hình thành con người nên chúng không biết thôi." Mew5 nhếch mép.

"Không. Anh Tiger…không hề sai. Mewtwo cũng không sai. Hai người mới sai…" Mew3 cúi mặt xuống kiệt sức.

"Đáng lẽ cô nên chọn đi theo MewX hơn. Giờ cái tên Tiger đâu rồi? Sao hắn không lao ra bảo vệ cô. Hay là hắn biết thân phận thật của cô rồi bỏ đi rồi?" Mew5 nói lớm khiêu khích.

"Ê! Nói xấu cũng phải có giới hạn thôi! Ta ở bên dưới ngươi đó." Giọng Tiger vang lên trong đầu Mew5. ĐÓ là thần giao cách cảm. Nhưng làm thế quái nào cậu vào trong được?

"Cái…?" Mew5 nhìn xuống. một cơn cuồng phong mạnh nổi lên và Mew4 phải lập khiên năng lượng ngay lập tức. Con gió cuốn phăng con pokemon ra biển. Mew4 lấy lại thẳng bằng và đáp xuống bên cảng. Mew5 bị đẩy lùi lại và rơi xuống khu đồi phía bắc. Tiger xuất hiện ngay trên lưng Flyon và mang Mew3 lên theo.

"Em không sao chứ?" Cậu hỏi.

"Em ổn…" Mew3 cố hồi phục lại nhanh nhất có thể để chiến đấu tiếp.

"Nghỉ ngơi đi. Anh sẽ lo cho." Tiger nói nhẹ nhàng và cậu hạ cánh xuống bãi cõ xanh phía bắc. Cậu đặt Mew3 từ từ xuống và Mew3 biến lại thành Rin. Cô nằm xuống nhẹ nhàng và nhắm mắt lại. Tiger lấy cái áo khoác của cậu đắp cho Rin và đặt cô nằm xuống.

"Vậy ngươi là Tiger?" Giọng Mew5 vang lên phía sau. Tiger quay lại. Mew5 đã bay đến và đứng đối diện với Tiger.

"Phải! Và hôm nay ngươi xác định rồi." Tiger nói và Flyon lùi dần về trấn giữ phía trước Rin. Nó bảo vệ Rin trong khi Tiger đối đầu với Mew5.

Ở bến cảng…

"Phải quay lại chỗ Mew5." Mew4 nói và định bay lên. Bống nó nhận ra rằng mình đang bị bao vây. Nó nhìn quanh và thấy Arcanine, Raichu, Nidoking, Lapras. Pidgeot và một con pokemon kì lạ. Nếu ai đã từng xem Lilo và Stitch thì chắc hẳn còn Stitch, sinh vật ngaofi hành tinh của Lilo. Nhưng có một vấn đề. Cái con pokmeon đang đứng trước mặt Mew4 chỉ có thể là Stitch. Nó giống hệt, khong khác một chút naof. Có khác chắc cũng chỉ vì nó chỉ có hai tay và đepo một đôi găn tay kì lạ với mấy biểu tượng quái dị. Nó giống hệt Stitch và có thể nói…

"Chào mừng tới bến tàu xuống địa ngục." Con pokemon kì lạ nói với cái giọng ồm ồm trầm và khó nghe. Nhwung nó bình tĩnh và có thể nói tiếng người.

"Ngươi…ta biết người…ta đã đọc qua hồ sơ của người rồi. một con pokemon được tạo ra tại trung tâm nghiên cứu Black Mesa và trốn thoát cùng những người sống sót khi mà trung tâm bị tấn công…Người là…Kizan." Mew4 lẩm bẩm.

"Nhớ tên ta là tốt. Nhưng hôm nay ta sẽ không cho một kẻ định tiêu diệt thế giới trốn đâu." Kizan tụ năng lượng lại tại hai caics găng tay và năng lượng của nó bắt đàu biến đổi thành màu xanh. Nó đang chuyển hệ. Các pokemon khác cũng làm theo. Arcanine tích tụ lửa trong miện và nanh của nó và năng lượng lửa lant ruyền khắp cơ thể nó. Raichu làm tương tự với sức mạnh điện của nó giống y như lúc mà nó dùng Raigeki. Lapras cũng gọi nước của mình và tự bọc mình bằng luồng nước cực mạnh và biến mình thành một viên đạn nước. Pidgeot gọi gió và những luồng không khí mạnh bao bọc lấy cơ thể nó biến nó thành một quả tên lửa. Nidoking tích tụ bụi trong không khí và bao bọc lấy cơ thể mình và đặc biệt là nắm đấm của nó. Kizan cũng tụ năng lượng của cỏ vào nắm đấm của mình và hàng chục hiếc là bay xung quanh tọa thành một lớp bảo vệ nó.

"Tất cả chuẩn bị! Lục đạo chiêu thức! Sẵn sàng!"Kizan nói.

"Cái gì?" Mew4 giật mình. Nó ngay lập tức dùng protect và tạo một tấm khiên kiên cố bảo vệ chính mình.

"Tấn công! Mokuton! Mokugeki!" Kizan hét lên.

"_Raiton! Raigeki!_" Raichu theo và dùng Raigeki tán công

"_Kaiton!Kaigeki!_" Arcanine theo và lao về phía Mew4 với đòn tấn công lửa cực mạnh.

"_Doton! Dogeki!_" Nidoking lao vào Mew4 như một cái xe ủi.

" _Suiiton! Suigeki!_" Lapras phóng về phía Mew4 với tốc lựa cảu một chiếc tàu ngầm và đòn tấn công nước của nó rất mạnh.

"_Fuuton! Fuugeki!_" Pidgeot lao về phía Mew4 như một mũi tên gió, một cơn lốc cực mạnh. mEw4 đã lập sẵn tường bảo ệ với protect rồi nhưng nó không biết rằng nó vô dụng. Một nhát cắt màu xanh lá, một tia sét, một đám bụi, một viên đạn nước và một luồng gí đâm xuyên qua Mew4. Kizan, Raichu, Arcanine, Lapras, Pidgeot và Nidoking đứng quay lưng về phía Mew4. Tấm khiên tím của Mew4 vỡ vụn và con pokemon khụy xuống. Mắt nó mở to kinh hãi. LỤc đạo chưởng pháp vừa phá ctung tấm khiên của Mew4, một tấm khiên gần như vô địch và khiến con pokemon And bị thương nặ 4 nằm xuống, mắt vẫn còn kinh hãi.

"Thế đủ rồi." Kizan nói "Chúng ta sẽ đem nó về nghiên cứu thêm." Nó quay đi, lạnh lùng trong khi Nidoking và Raichu mang Mew4 theo. Và cả nhóm không biết họ vừa đưuọc ghi hình lại

"Cái quái gì thế?" Gold chỉ tay và mặt hoảng hồn.

"Ai biết. Có thể là chiêu mới chăng." Green cười.

Lúc đó, trên ngọn đồi gió thổi. Tiger đang đứng đối diện Mew5. họ đưungs nhìn nhau im lặng.Một cơn gió nhẹ thổi qua và Tiger hít một hơi. Rồi cậu đưua tay lên ngang tầm mắt, chắp tay lại, cậu nhắm đôi mắt lại và miệng lẩm bẩm những từ ngũ kì lạ. Mew5 đứng nhìn một lúc.

"Cái trò gì thế này?" Mew5 lẩm bẩm khó chịu. Nhưng bỗng nó giật mình. Nó ngya lập tức đưua tay lên che và đỡ được một cú đá cực mạnh. ĐÓ là Tiger! Một Tiger vừa tung một cú đá cực mạnh trực diện vào thẳng mặt nó. Nóp túm được cái chân của Tiger đó và đẩy được lại. Nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì một Tiger khác lao đến, nhảy thẳng lên và tung một cú đấm vào thẳng mặt Mew5. Mew5 túm được nắm đấm cảu Tiger thứ hai. Nhưng nó bỗng cảm thấy đau nhói. Nó đẩy được hai Tiger kia ra và quay lại. Một Tiger khác vừa cào vào lưng nó bằng những cái vuots không hề nhỏ cảu một con hổ trưởng thành. Nó đẩy đưuọc ba Tiger lại và cả ba đứng thành hình chữ V với Tiger có vuốt đứng sau cùng và cả ba nhìn Mew5 với ánh mắt đầy hận thù. Mew5 quay lại và ánh mắt nó trở nên hốt hoảng. Tiger mà ban nãy nó đối mặt vẫn đang đứng, hai tay đặt ngang tầm mắt và miệng lẩm bẩm. Nhưng giờ đây, máu cam của cậu bắt đầu chảy và máu chảy từ mũi cậu ra đã chảy xuống tận cằm vào áo rồi. nhưng cậu cũng không quan tâm. Cậu cứ tiếp tục vieecjcaauj đang làm mặc cho tình trạng sức khỏe đang dần đi xuống.

"Cái gì…" Mew5 không thể tin nổi.Nó chwua kịp làm gì thì một bản sao của Tiger lao vào đấm vào bụng nó khiến nó bị đẩy ngược lại đau đớn. Một tiger khác ngay lập tức lao lên và đá thẳng vào mặt Mew5 khiến con Pokemon kia ngã ngửa và Tiger thứ ba lên gối thẳng vào ngực Mew5 khiến bộ giáp nó đnag mặc bị méo hẳn một phần. Mew5 loạng choạng lùi lại và cố trấn tĩnh lại. Nó tung một cú đánh rất mạnh và chém đứt đôi một Tiger. Tiger vừa bị chém đứt đôi kia hiện nguyên hình thực và đó chỉ là một đám dây nho. Nhưng đám dây leo đó vừa tạo thành một thân thể cực kì hoàn chỉnh của Tiger đó. Tiger thứ hai lao vào và tung cú đá. Mew5 lùi lại khiến Tiger kia mất đà và nó đánh thẳng vào bụng bản sao kia và khiến nó biến lại thành đám dây ưng Tiger thứ bao lao đến và ôm chặt lây Mew5 từ phía sau. Mew5 không kịp làm gì và một đám tấm hơn một chục Tiger khác nữa lao vào. Cả nhóm bản sao bằng dây leo của Tiger kia ôm chặt lấy Mew5 và không cho nó cứ động.Một nhóm khác đấm và tấn công liên tục vào người Mew5 khiến nó rất đau. Bị một đám bản sao ôm chặt và bị đánh liên tục thì không đau mới là lạ.

"Mộc phân thân chi thuật! Làm sao nó biết mấy trò này cơ chứ?" Mew5 nghiến răng đau đớn. Rồi nó nổi điên lên và từ cơ thể nó phóng ra một luồng năng lượng cực mạnh. Cả đám Tiger bị hất tung và chúng bị biến ngược lại thành dây nho. Mew5 quay lại bực tức. Nó thấy Tiger vẫn đang làm cái thứ phép thuật kì quái đó và không chú ý rằng cả đám bản sao đã bị đánh bại. Và với một tốc độ kinh hoàng, Mew5 lao thẳng đến chỗ cậu với những móng vuốt đã tụ sẵn năng lượng, nó đâm thẳng vào người cậu.

"Chết đi!" Mew5 đâm những móng vuốt của nó xuyên qua cơ thể của Tiger. Những móng vuốt đâm xuyên qua cơ thể của cậu nhưng bống Mew5 giật mình. Không có máu. Cả cái bản sao này đều không có máu. Nó nhận ra đó chỉ là một bản sao vì ban nãy, nó nhìn thấy Tiger rõ ràng đang chảy máu cam mà. Bản sao kia tan rã thành dây leo. Mew5 bất gaics quay lại và thấy một Tiger lao tới. Nó không kịp trở tay và Tiger tung một cú đấm cực mạnh vào thẳng amwtj nó khiến cái mũ giáp bị méo hẳn và Mew5 bị đấm bay ngược lại một đoạn. Nhwung nó lấy lại thăng bằng và lau đi chỗ máu tươi trên cái mũ của nó.Rồi một đám bản sao Tiger khác lao vào. Chúng tấn công Mew5 liên tục. Mew5 lùi lại và tạo khiên cahwns để cản lại đám bản sao. Nhưng chỗ máu vương trên mũ của nó không phải cảu nó. Chỗ máu đó là của Tiger và mũi cậu đang chảy máu cam nặng.Rõ ràng việc sử dụng đến sức mạnh đang ảnh hưởng cực kì xấu lên sức khỏe cậu.

"Cứ tiếp tục đi. Để xem ngươi kiệt sức lúc nào." Mew5 cười thầm và nó hạ khiên.Rồi nó tấn công các bản sao với một tốc độ kinh hoàng và đẩy ngược các bản sao lại. Nhưng vẫn có hai bản sao lao tới. Mew5 ngya lập tức tấn công một bản sao và đẩy được một bản sao lại. Nhưng rồi nó thấy máu vương lên cái mũ giáp và chợt nhạn ra người còn lại là Tiger thật. Và nắm đấm cậu đang bùng cháy. Cậu đấm thẳng vào mặt Mew5 với một cú đấm rực lửa và khiến con pokmeon bị thương nặng. Nó ngã ngửa ra phía sau và lăn vào vòng trên mặt đất vì lực đấm quá mạnh. Nó bị thương kha khá và vẫn đứng lên được. Nhwungx đòn đánh vwuaf rồi thực sự đã làm Mew5 toát mồ hôi hột. Nhưng Tiger đang yếu dần. Cậu thậm chí không thể đứng thẳng được và mũi cậu chảy máu không ngừng.

"Ngươi yếu rồi. vậy ra kẻ mà MewX bảo bọn ta đề phòng là đây hả. Đệ tử của Lục đạo, Tiger." Mew5 cười và thở hồng hộc "KHông sao. Ta sẽ kết liễu ngươi sớm thôi." Mew5 cười và bắt đàu tụ năng lượng. Nhưng nó chợt giật mình.

"Mokugeki!" Giọng Tiger vang lên ngya phía sau nó.Mew5 quay lại và lĩnh trọn cú đánh cuả Tiger. ĐÓ là một đòn đánh cực mạnh khiến con pokemon kia bị đẩy lại cả một đoạn dài. Nó chợt nhận ra cái thứ vừa đấm nó cũng chỉ là một bản sao. Nhưng nhìn vết thương trên ngực Tiger, nó hiểu là nó đã đánh trúng người thật.Tình trạng của cậu giờ chắc tồi tệ lắm vì áo cậu thấm đẫm máu. Nhưng cậu vẫn đứng đó, kiên cường.

"Ngươi…" Mew5 cố đứng vững.

"Ngươi nên biết…"Tiger thở hồng hộc và lấy tay áo lau đống máu cam chảy từ mũi ra "…hộc…hộc…là cho dù có chết…ta cũng đánh được à…trời đánh không chết ta đâu." Cậu hét lên và lao tới Mew5. Mew5 đã yếu nhiều rồi và nó không thể phòng thủ nổi. Nhưng nó vẫn còn sức. Nó tạo một quả cầu vào tay mình.Đó là một quả shadow ball. Tiger cũng tụ năng lượng sẵn và với chiêu Mokugeki, cậu tụ được một quả cầu gần gióng Energy ball và cầm chắc nó trong lòng bàn tay mì 5 cũng cầm chắc quả shadow ball trong lòng bàn tay. Rồi Tiger lao đến và dí thẳng quả cầu vào ngực Mew5. Mew5 cũng không vừa,. Nó dí thẳng quả shadow ball vào ngực Tiger và hai vụ nổ cực mạnh hatats tung cả hai. Tiger bị hất ngược trở lại và nằm bất động. Mew5 cũng bị hất tung và nó bị thương nặng gàn như không còn sức. Nhưng nó vẫn vconf tỉnh táo.Nó cố gượng dậy và nhìn Tiger. Cú đánh vừa rồi khiến cả hai bị thương nặng.

"Có vẻ như…cậu đã…chết rồi…"mew5 gượng dậy và tiến lại chỗ Rin đang nằ dù cho chủ nó đã gục vẫn trấn giữ ngay trước Rin. Cô gai ôm chặt lấy con pokemon sư tử và Flyon cố che cho cô. Mew5 lại tụ một quả shadow ball nhưng nó chưa kịp bắn thì Tiger ngay lập tức xuất hiện ngay trước nó.Cậu cawhsn giữa nó và Rin. Mew5 cso thể nhìn rõ cái áo thấm đẫm máu cảu cậu, những giọt máu chảy thành dòng từ vết thương trên ngực và một dòng máu tươi chảy xuống từ vết thương lớn trên đầu hòa cùng với máu cam chảy từ mũi cậu. người bình thường mất máu thế này thì chết lâu rồi. Nhwung cậu vẫn tru vững phái trước Rin và cố che cho cô.

"Anh…" Rin nước mắt rưng rưng nhìn Tiger. Thực sự trong thời gian mà Red và green Johto, nếu không có T8iger thì chắc Rin đã chết rồi.

"Tại sao cậu lại…" Mew5 nghiến răng "Tôi nể cậu vì khả năng của cậu nhưng xin cậu đó. Chuyện này không liên can đến cậu…"Mew5 bỗng trở lên thân thiện lạ thường. Nó dường như không muốn tiếp tục.

"Không…tôi không…" Tiger không nói nổi.

"Nếu hôm nay tôi không mang được Mew3 về thì…cả hai chúng tôi sẽ chết…" Mew5 nói "Vì vậy làm ơn đi. Cậu đã làm cả hai chúng tôi suy nghĩ lại về con người ròi. Cậu chứng tỏ chúng tôi sai rồi.Vậy làm ơn đừng cố agwngs nữa."

"Nếu tôi có thể chết để bạn bè tôi tiếp tục sống thì…" Tiger lại tiếp tục tụ năng lượng dù mạng cậu còn chưa chắc đã giữ được "…Let it be!" cậu đã sẵn sàng chiến đau tiếp.

"Hi sinh vì bạn bè..." Mew5 lẩm bẩm rồi nó bỗng hạ tay xuống.Nó không muốn ra đòn nữa. Nhưng nó chưa kịp làm gì thì một tia năng lượng cực mạnh đánh thẳng từ trên trời xuống và đánh xuyên qua cơ thể nó.

"Arggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Mew5 khụy xuống avf tia năng lượng để lại cả một cái lỗ to tướng trên nguwoif nó.Nó khụy xuống và bỏ mạng ngay trên chiến trườ ngước lên và thấy bóng dáng cảu một con pokemon khác. Một con pokemon,một thế hệ Mew khác. Nhwung cậu khong kịp làm gì thì một quả cầu awnng lượng khổng lồ lao xuống. Một quả cầu màu tím khổng lồ bay thẳng đến chõ cậu.

"Cẩn thận đó Rin!" Tiegr lao tới chỗ Rin và dùng cả thân mình che cho cô bé. Nhưng không có gì cả. Tiger quay lại avf tháy Kizan đang dùng một tay chặn lại quả cầu anwng lượng khổng lồ kai.Và nó không còn đeo găng tay nữa. nó hấp thụ toàn bộ năng lượng cảu quả cầu và chuyển vào trong người mình.Rồi nó nhìn lên về phía cái bóng cảu con pokemon kia.

"CÙng là sản phẩm phòng thí nghiệm nhưng người và ta khác nhau một trời một vực đó." Kizan nghiến răng.cái bóng kia vụt mất.

"Em trai!" Mew4 lao đến chỗ Mew5 nằm. Con pokemon với bộ áo giáp mạnh kiad dã gục hoàn toà 4 dùng cánh tay phải to quá cỡ của nó vuốt nhẹ trán anh nó.Trong khi nhóm Red cũng vừa đến.

"Tiger!" Red vội chạy lịa chỗ Tiger. Tiger cố gắn đưng lên.

"Không sao…"Tiger đưua tay xua và lấy áo lau máu.

"Cậu còn sống." Blue reo lên và lao về phía cậu bạn. Cô ôm lấy cậu bạn và khiến cả hai ngã lăn xuống cỏ.

"Bỏ…nặng…" Tiger rên rỉ và cố đứng lên.

"Cậu còn sống là phải khao đấy nhá!" Blue đùa một cách tinh nghịch.

"Anh không sao chứ?" Gold và Crystal hỏi cùng lúc để rồi

"Cái cậu này! Ai cho cậu bắt trước?" Gold quay sang quát.

"Ai bắt chước. Là chước chứ không phải trước nhá!" Crystal mắng.

"vậy anh là Tiger à? Em là Silver!" sSilver cười "Anh khỏe thật đấy. ý em là lũ pokemon ấy." cậu quay sang nhìn đám pokemon cảu Tiegr đang cười nói với Kizan và Flyon.

"Mọi chuện ở Johto ổn cả chứ?" Tiger hỏi vui dù cậu khá mệt rồi.

"Ổn cả." Green cười "Rin không sao chứ?" cậu hỏi.

"Rin ổn anh Green ạ." Rin cười vui vẻ.

"Ế. Em là gái à?" Tiger chỉ Yellow và hỏi đùa làm như cậu không biết ấy.

"Vâng." Yellow gãi đầu và mặt đỏ bừng.

"Hay không? Quen nhau hia năm mà tớ giờ mới biết nó là nữ đấy!" Red cười ngượng "Ơ nhưng Mew4 đâu rồi?"

Cả nhóm quay lại nhưng Mew4 đã đi mất, bỏ lại cái xác Mew5 ở lại.

"Giờ tính sao với cái xác kia đây?" Crystal hỏi.

"Anh sẽ mang nó về Lavender và an táng tại đó." Tiger đứng dậy "Mọi người chuẩn bị đi. Chúng ta vẫn chưa xong việc đâu."

Tiger đúng. Cái thứ đã giết Mew5 bằng một chiêu chắc chắn khôn phải hạng tầm thường gì.Và nó rất có thể sẽ còn đến nữa nên họ sẽ cần phải đề phòng. Còn chuyện gì có thể xảy ra nữa? Mong các bạn đón đọc!


	35. Chapter 35

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 35: Quãng nghỉ trước bão

Tiger đang cõng Yellow đi dọc bờ biển của Vermilion. Nhiều con tàu bị phá nát và xác nằm dải rác ở bờ biển khiến cảnh vật ở đây hoang tàn và tồi tệ lắm. Yellow được Tiger cõng đi. Trông cô có vẻ mệt và yếu lắm. ĐÓ là một chuyện riêng của hai người khi mà Yellow vừa truyền cho Tiger một lượng máu không hề nhỏ và ở cái tuổi này thì chỉ truyền máu cũng đã đủ khiến cô yếu đi rồi chứ chưa nói đến truyền quá nhiều. Cô vừa nằm bẹp trên lưng anh trai, vừa thở nhẹ nhàng và nặng nhọc

"Lần sau trước khi làm gì phải hỏi ý anh đã. Kể cả cứu mạng anh cũng phải hỏi anh xem anh còn muốn sống tiếp không chứ?" Tiger nửa mắng nửa đùa với Yellow

"Hì…anh nói là em phải làm điều đúng đắn mà." Yellow nói nhỏ vào tai Tiger.

"Cứu anh mà đúng đắn à? Sai trái thì có." Tiger đùa khiến Yellow dù có mệt mấy cũng không nhịn được cười.

"Hi hì…khụ khụ…" Yellow ho nhẹ rồi lại úp mặt vào lưng Tiger. Thế này thì hiếm ai nghĩ họ là anh em cũng bởi vốn Yellow chảng có máu mủ gì với Tiger.

"Nghỉ ngơi chút đi. Mai chúng ta còn đi sớm mà." Tiger nói nhẹ nhàng "Anh nói thật đấy. Nếu em muốn cứu người thì trước tiên phải cứu mình đã. Kẻ ích kỉ là kẻ đáng khinh nhưng người biết bảo toàn mạng mình vì người khác lại là kẻ đáng nể. Em làm vì anh đi."

"Sao anh luôn…" yellow nghỉ chút lấy hơi rồi hỏi tiếp "Luôn hi xinh tính mạng vì bạn bè vậy? Anh giống anh Red lắm và cả hai người đều ngốc." cô bé cười khúc khích.

"Ngốc mà. Nhưng nếu bảo anh hi sinh tính mạng vì bạn bè còn đúng. Còn bảo anh hi sinh vì thế giới thì sai đấy." Tiegr đùa "Bới vì nếu anh không cứu được thế giới, anh sẽ trả thù cho nó."

"The Avengers." Yellow cười "Nếu chúng ta không cứu được nó, chúng ta sẽ báo thù. Phải không anh? Em nhớ Robert Downey Jr. nói câu này." Cô bé lại tựa vào vai anh trai cô.

"Em với Red ra sao rồi?" Tiger hỏi vui.

"Tệ lắm anh ạ. Từ lúc anh ấy biết em là nữ, anh ấy cứ như tránh em ấy. rồi em cũng không dám nói với anh ấy vì thấy nó cứ…kì kì thế nào ấy." Yellow thủ thỉ.

"Anh sẽ làm cho nó hết kì." Tiegr cười và mở cửa đi vào. Cậu mang Yellow vào trong Pokemon center, nới mà các bạn cậu đang chờ. Cậu nhẹ nhàng đặt yellow lên cái ghế bành và để cô ngồi tựa vào Red đang lim dim ngủ. Red không biết và yellow thì cũng không tiện nên hai người cứ ngồi tựa vào nhau mà ngủ thôi.

"Hí hí hí." Blue lấy cái máy ảnh ra chụp tới tách một cái. Quên tắt âm thanh và thế là "Tách!" Red vội vàng tỉnh dậy và… "nhỡ tay" đẩy ngã Yellow xuống đất.

"PHịch!"

"Au…" Yellow nằm bẹp trên mặt đất rên rỉ.

"Oái! Anh anh xin lỗi! Em không sao chứ?" Red vội vàng đỡ Yellow dậy và đặt lại lên ghế.

"Cái cậu này! Tiger trách và cúi xuống sờ trán Yellow. May là nó chưa nổi cục u nào chứ không chắc cậu lại cáu lên rồi.

"Cái cậu này lúc nào cũng ngốc thế này thì hay biết mấy." Blue cười khúc khích.

"Chậc! ĐÚng là lũ con gái!" Green lắc đầu và than nhưng Rin nghe được.

"Anh Green lại nói xấu chị em mình rồi!" Rin nói "Phải phạt!" cô cười lớn.

"Phạt phạt phạt!" Blue cười vào lao vào và cù Green liên tục.

"Á á á! Buồn! Buồn!" Green cố giãy giụa nhưng Blue giữ cậu chặt quá. Cô cù Green liên tục khiến cậu bạn giãy như đỉa.

"Phạt chết cậu ta đi!" Tiger cũng nhảy vào cù

"ĐÚng là hợp cạ…Mà anh Tiger có phải là nữ đâu mà phạt?" Silver thắc mắc.

"Có lí…á á á….tha cho tớ!" Green cười lăn lộn và cuối cùng cũng thoát ra được. Cậu vội chạy thẳng ra chỗ Red và trốn sau cái ghế mà Red ngồi.

"Chưa phạt xong sao đã chạy rồi. green ra đây!" Blue chỉ tay cười khúc khích.

"Này! Cho tớ mượn Snor!" Green vỗ vai Red "Vì tình bằng hữu đi."

"KHông! Tự làm tự chịu đi chứ." Red cười cậu bạn nhát…gái "mà Gold mà Crystal đâu rồi?" Red nhìn quanh.

"Họ đang… "hộ tống" Tiến sĩ Oak về phòng thí nghiệm." Silver nói "Tội nghiệp ông bác. KHông biết hai người họ còn làm gì ông bác nữa đây?" Trong đầu Silver hiện lên cảnh tiến sĩ đnag phải làm ngựa cho Gold rồi cậu cười một khúc khích.

"Hì hì…mà chị tưởng Crystal ngoan ngoãn lắm kia mà. Chắc con bé sẽ khống chế được Gold thôi." Blue cười.

"Trông thế chứ bụng dạ biết thế nào. Y như ai đó…" Green ngồi nói, mắt liếc Blue.

"Phạt!" Rin bất ngờ xuất hiện từ phía sau và hét toáng lên khiến Green tí ngã chúi mặt xuống đất. Cậu không ngã vì…đầu cậu đập đầu Red đến "CỐP" Một phát rõ to. Red ngồi ôm đầu còn Green ngồi ôm mũi.

"Đau quá…" Red rên trước mặt yellow.

"Cái mũi…em làm trò gì thế hả? Nhỡ anh ngã gãy cổ thì lấy ai dạy em học?" Green quay sang cáu với Rin.

"Em xin lỗi…" Rin cúi mặt hối lỗi.

"Thôi thôi thôi! Cãi nhau lắm qúa!" Silver can.

"Cậu khỏe chưa?" Blue quay sang hỏi Tiger lo lắng. Thực sự Tiger rất đáng lo. Cậu mất rất nhiều máu, tưởng chừng đã chết rồi. Trân đàu là vết rách khâu mấy mũi. Vết thương trên ngực cũng chỉ mới liền miệng mà cậu đã lại lao ra đây để tiếp tục rồi. May cho cậu là trong nhóm vẫn còn người có nhóm máu có thể truyền cho cậu chứ nếu không chắc Tiger chết lâu rồi.

"Rồi! Chưa chết được." Tiger đùa. Cậu rất thích đùa với chính mạng sống của mình mới lạ. Blue vẫn không lo.

"Theo như thông báo từ tiến sĩ Oak và tiến sĩ Blain thì…" Tiger lấy ra một cuốn sổ "Người ta tìm thấy hai báu vật lạ có liên qan đến hai con pokemon huyền thoại bị lãng quên: Kyublast và Darkanine. Các cậu nên sẵn sàng đi. Chúng ta sẽ chia ba nhóm để đến những nơi người ta tìm thấy hai vieen đá đó và mang nó về đấy."

"Sao lại là ba? Vớ lại nó là đá à?" Silver hỏi.

"Theo như sư phụ Solar nói thì đó là hai viên đá mang sức mạnh của hai pokemon huyền thoại đã chết của Kanto là Kyublast và Darkanine. Ông ấy nói rất có thể chúng ta sẽ có thể triệu hồi lại được hai cọn pokemon đó bằng hai viên đá. Nếu có thể thì chúng ta sẽ có thêm đồng minh cho trận chiến này đấy." Tiger gải thích

"Chia nhóm thế nào đây?" Red hỏi.

"Chia ba nhóm. Một nhóm đến đảo Cinnabar tìm viên đá thứ nhất Viên Red Sun. Một nhóm đến núi mặt trăng tìm viên Blue moon. Một nhóm đến Fuschia tìm Janine." Tiger nói "Và với tư cách trưởng nhóm, tớ sẽ chia nhóm." Cậu xoa hai tay vào nhau đầy hàm ý và cười hí hí.

"Chết rồi." Green nhìn Rin.

"Rồi! Red sẽ đi với Yellow đến núi mặt trăng!" Tiger nói.

"Cái gì!" Yellow đang nằm đứng bật dậy "Sao anh lại cho em đi với anh Red. Em ghét anh Red lắm mà." Cô cố thanh minh

"Thật à?" Red nhind yellow.

"Thì chính vì ghét mới phải đi cùng cho nó đỡ ghét." Tiegr cười

"Thế nhỡ em thích anh ấy rồi thì sao phải đi cùng nữa?" Yellow cãi.

"Thì thích đi cho nó thêm phần kích thích," Tiger cười "Rồi rồi! Không phàn nàn gì cả. Thế là tốt lắm rồi. Green sẽ đi với Silver và Blue tới Cinnabar."

"Cái gì? Còn Rin thì sao?" green cãi.

"ĐÚng là lũ si tình." Silver liếc bà chị của cậu đang chảy mồ hôi gượng cười.

"Rin sẽ đi với tớ đến Fuschia. Còn nếu cậu phản đối thì dẫn nó theo.tớ đi một mình. Thêm Rin vào chỉ vướng chân tớ thôi." Tiger nói.

"Thế thì lại không cân. Hay Rin đi với Green còn tớ trông lo cho Tiger cho." Blue đề nghị.

"Thế thì em sẽ đi với chị." Silver nói.

"Thế thì không cân. Cần hai người có đủ sức chiến đấu để bảo vệ viên đá còn Tiger cũng cần người trông nom.Cậu ta mơi ra viện mà." Blue nói.

"Lằng nhằng quá. Chia nhóm thế thôi." Tiger có vẻ cáu "Mai chúng ta khởi hành. Không thắc mắc." cậu gắt và bỏ về phòng.

"Cậu ấy bị sao thế nhỉ?" Blue gãi cằm.

"Đã yếu lại thích ra gió. Cho cậu ta tự chịu." Green cũng bực mình.

"Anh…" yellow quay sang nhìn Red. Mặt Red bỗng đỏ bừng quay đi. Yellow chỉ cười khúc khích.

Tối hôm đó…

"Em cứ đi sát cùng anh Tiger là ổn thôi." Green giặn dò "Và nhớ giữ bình tĩnh đấy." cậu nói nhỏ.

Bên phòng Blue…

"Chị cứ dính lấy anh ta là sao nhỉ?" Silver hỏi.

"Chị thích thế đó. Có sao đâu?" Blue gãi cằm cười tự mãn…

Bên phòng Red…

"Tiger! Đâu rồi?" Cậu gọi "Ra đây nhanh lên!"

"KHổ lắm cơ! Đã bảo là vế thương vẫn chwua lành rồi mà." Tiger đi ra và tay cầm đống bông thấm và đang cố băng lại vết cắt trên tay.

"Sao cậu lại ghép nhóm tớ với yellow. Õ tràng là cậu cố tình mà." Red trách.

"Tớ có cái lý cảu tớ." Tiger cười.

Bên phòng Yellow…

"Phì…phì…phù…" Yellow thổi cái tớ giấy ghi danh sách của cô rồi nằm ôm cuốn sổ vẽ.

Và bên phòng Tiger…

"Kizan! Bắt lấy!" Một giọng nói vang lên bên ngoài cửa sổ và một cuốn sách bay vào.Rồi cái bóng bay vụt mất.

"Cái con khỉ…" Kizan mở cuốn sách ra và thấy bên trong là một tờ giấy nhỏ…

Cứ chuẩn bị tinh thần đi. Sắp có bão rồi đấy. ;)


	36. Chapter 36

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 36.

Red và Yellow đang ngồi ăn sáng ở Safron. Gọi là ngồi ăn cùng nhau mà mỗi người ngồi một đầu ghế ăn riêng trông rất hài. Yellow thì thỉnh thoảng lại liếc ông anh và mỗi lần thế là một lần Red đỏ mặt quay mất. Chịu hai người này. Họ cứ ngồi thế một lúc rồi Red đứng dậy và đi vất rác. Yellow lại lon ton chạy theo sau. Hai người vất rác rồi riếp tục di chuyển. Red đi trước, Yellow chạy theo sau giống kiểu anh dẫn em đi chơi chứ không phải làm nhiệm vụ. Red thỉnh thonagr lại ngó sau xem Yellow còn theo mình không rồi cứ mỗi lần thế cậu lại đi nhanh hơn. Rồi hai người dừng lại trước cửa Pokemon center. Red đứng nhìn cái tòa nhà lớn còn Yellow đúng phía sau.

"Anh đi mua ít đồ. Em ở lại đây chờ được không?" Red hỏi gượng gạo. Rõ ràng câu chòn chưa quen với "danh tính" mới của Yellow và vẫn thấy ngượng ki phải đi chung với cô em gái mà trước kia cậu còn tưởng là em trai. Trước kia tức là mới có ba bốn ngày trước thôi nên ngượng là phải. Cuối cùng thì cậu chạy biến, bỏ lại Yellow ở lại một mình trong pokemon center. Yellow không vào trong.Cô bé đi tới cái công viên gần trung tâm chăm soc và kiếm một cái ghế dưới tán cây thật mát. Cô bé ngồi thụp xuống cái ghế, thở dài mệt nhọc. Sức khỏe cô vẫn chưa khá lên được nhất là sau khi truyền máu. Mặt coo bé xanh xao hơn và coo thấy buồn ngủ. Cô nằm xuống cái ghế và nủ thiếp đi. Cô ngủ quên trên cái ghế và không còn biết thời gian là gì. Nhưng Yellow cũng không ngủ được lâu. Cô mơ màng và trong mơ, cô thấy mình đang ở trên một tòa tháp cổ kính. Cô bé nhìn quanh. Khung cảnh ở đó thật hoang vu và u ám. Đmá sương mù quái quỷ cứ vây lấy cô khiến cô bé không nhìn được xa. Nhưng cô thấy lờ mờ trong đám sương mù hình ảnh của Red đang bị trói vào một cây cột gỗ và có hàng chục nugoiwf với bộ ddooongf phục Rocket đang đánh cậu. Cậu bị trói chặt và không thể chống cự nổi.

"Anh Red." Yellow hốt hoảng và định chạy lại ngăn nhwung cô không thể di chuyển nổi như thế có đá buộc vào chân ấy. Cô cố vùng vẫy thoát ra để chạy lại giúp Red nhưng không thể. Cô vùng vẫy tuyệt vọng và cố thoát nhưng tất cả chỉ vô dụ ước mặt cô, Red vẫn đang bị hành hạ, bị đánh mà không còn một chút sức chống cự.

"Anh Red!" Yellow gọi thất thanh trong tuyệt vọng và chợt tỉnh giấc. Quả là một giấc mơ kì lạ. Cô ngồi vụt dậy, tay lau mồ hôi trên trán mà thở gấp. Đã yếu sẵn giờ lại thêm cái giấc mơ chẳng đâu vào đâu thế này. Cô hít một hơi rồi thở dài và chợt nhận ra mình vừa…khóc. Quái thật. Yellow lấy vạt áo lau nước mắt và đứng dậy. Nhwung kì lạ thật. Sao cả công viên không có ai thế này? Cô bé nhìn quanh và không thấy một bóng người. Yellow đứng dậy nhưng bóng giật mình vì cái cảm giác rờn rợn ban nãy trong mơ giờ vẫn còn đang hiện hữu.

"Có vẻ yên bình quá nhỉ?" Giọng Lance vang lên khiến Yellow giật mình quay lại. Nhưng cô chưa kịp làm gì thì con Aerodactyl đã lao đến và găm thẳng mấy cái móng vuốt vào vai cô bé và nhấc hẳn cô lên, đập thẳng vào cái cây. Đống cvuoots của Aerodactyl khiến vai yellow bị rách và máu chảy ra khá nặng. Yellow mới truyền máu, giờ lại mất thêm máu thì tình trạng sức khỏe còn có thể tồi tệ hơn nữa.

"Người…muốn gì…" Yellow gượng dậy nhưng sắc mặt cô giờ đã tái và rất yếu rồi.

"Lần trước trên hòn đảo đó, ta chưa thua người đâu. Hôm nay ta muốn tái đấu." Lance nói từ tốn.

"KHông để hôm khác được à?" Yellow đứng đưuọc dậy nhưng lại khụy xuống "…Ư…không…xong…" cô quá yếu để ứng chiến thêm việc vết thương trên vai lại đang ra máu nặng và có vẻ như đòn đánh vwuaf rồi khiến vết thương cũ trên vai trái của cô tái phát. Cô lấy được mấy quả pokeball ra và mở được nhưng giờ thì khó lòng mà chiến đáu được.

"Omny, Gravy, Dody, Chuchu, Kitty và Ratty. Mọi người…sẵn sàng đi," Yellow nói nhỏ như hết hơi.

"Vậy là người chấp nhận rồi à?" Lance cười.

"Nếu hôm nay chúng ta không kết thúc ở đây thì ngươi sẽ còn tìm ta nữa. Nhwung ta sắp tới sẽ rất bận vì vậy…hự…" Yellowkhụy xuống và Gravy vội đỡ lấy cô "…hôm nay chúng ta sẽ kết thúc mọi ân oán tại đây…"

"Được lắm…" Lance thả đám pokemon của mionhf ra. Bốn con Dragonair, Gyarados, Aerodactyl và Dragonite xuất hiện.

"Bắt đầu…" Yellow gượng dậy và chiến đấu mặc dù sắc không còn nhiều. Cô biết nếu có thể kết thúc ở đây thì Lance sẽ không đến tìm cô nữa. Vì thế cả nhóm bạn sẽ không còn bận tâm về một kẻ thù này. Vì thế yellow sẽ cố mọi cách để kết thúc ân oán tại đảo núi lửa ngay hôm nay dù cô bé biết sức không còn nhiều. Kể cả hôm nay bị đánh bại hay thậm chí mất mạng thì dù gì cô cũng loại được một kẻ ngáng đường. lance chắc chắn sẽ không làm phiền cô bé và bạn bè nữa. Vì vậy phải là hôm nay thôi.

"Dragonair! Tạo bão nào!" Lance ra lệnh và bốn con Dragonair bắt đàu dùng sức mạnh của chúng. Gió bắt đầu nổi lên cùng với mưa giông và sấm sét đày trời. Yellow lấy tay che mặt và cố đứng vững. Nhưng cô không nắm bắt được tình hình mà ra lệnh.

"Ratty! Tấn công với Hyper fang!" Yellow cố gắng gượng mà chiến đấu.

Ratty lao lên. Nó lao thnawgr về phía Lance và dùng nanh cắn thẳng. Nhưng Aerodactyl nhanh chóng hất no bay ngược lại với Wing attack và khiến con chuột nhỏ bị thương nặng.

"Ratty…" Yellow chạy lại chỗ con pokemon nhỏ avf định dùng sắc mạnh để hồi phục nhưng cô bỗng chóng mặt và khó thở. Cô đang mất quá nhiều máu và mệt nữa. Giờ mà dùng khả năng phục hồi nữa thì chăc kiệt sức mà chết mất. Nhưng Yellow không muốn nghĩ đến cái sự mệt mỏi này. Trong đầu cô lúc này chỉ còn hình ảnh Red phải đối đàu với cả Lance và tổ chức Rocket. Cứ nghĩ đến nó là cô lại không thể chịu nổi.

"KHông được…phải kết thúc trận này…vì anh…Red" Yellow cố gắng với tới Ratty và hồi sức cho nó. Nhưng cô không còn đủ sức nữa. Cô khụy xuống, mọi thứ trước mắt cô cứ mờ dần rồi mờ dần. Yellow chỉ còn thở khò khè và cố giữ cho đôi mắt mở để có thể nhìn thấy Lance.

"Kết thúc rồi!" Lance nói "Hyper beam!" Cậu ta ra lệnh mặc cho Yellow đã kiệt sức. Aerodactyl và Dragonite bắn ra hai chùm tia năng lượng hủy diệt về phía Yellow. Yellow không thể gượng dậy ổi. Kiệt sức rồi. Cô bé nằm nhìn hai chùm tia hủy diệt bay về phía mình bất lực. bỗng cả omny và Gravy lao úng hứng chịu nguyên cả hai chùm tia hủy diệt kia và chịu đòn thay cho Yellow. Hai con pokemon người bốc khói và ngã phịch xuống. Chúng vừa cứu mạng cô bé.

"Grav…y…Omny…" Yellow không nói nổi. Cô không còn đủ sức để mà ngồi dậy nữa. Cô nằm đó, nhìn hai con pokemon thân yêu của mình ngã xuống. Nhưng chúng không từ bỏ.

"Hử…" Lance nhận ra rằng mình đang bị vây bởi omojt luồng gí xoáy rất mạnh. ĐÓ là dody. Con đà điểu đanh cuống carddams rồng vào trong cơn gió xoáy của nó. Rồi Chuchu lao ra cùng với Kitty. Kttiy thêm vào cơn lốc của Dody một đống phấn ngủ. Nó đang cố du ngủ đám rồng của lance trong khi Chuchu liên tục phóng điện về phía Lance. Khói bụi mù mịt cùng đám gió xoáy khiến yellow không thể nhìn ra mọi chuyện. Cô nằm nhìn ba con pokemon tự phói hợp chiến đấu mà cảm thấy hạnh phúc. Chúng chiến đấu vì cô. Nhưng bống một luồng awnng lượng cực mạnh phóng ra từ trong cơn lốc và hất tung lũ pokemon kia lại.

"Chuuuuu!" Con Pikachu nhỏ bị ném văng lên cây tỏng khi hai đồng đội nó bị thương rất nặng. Lance xuất hiện cùng với đám rồng của hắn xếp thành hình cầu vào tạo thành một quả cầu bảo vệ hắn khỏi cơn lốc. Chúng không hề hấn gì cả.

"Các cậu…" yellow gắng hết sức để ngồi dậy "Sao ngươi lại…" cô bé thở hồng hộc. Da cô bé tái lại và đôi môi tím ngắt cùng với khuôn mặt trắng bêch không còn một giọt máu. Vết thương ở vai đang chảy ít máu hơn không phải vì nó đã tự liền mà là vì yellow đã gần như không còn máu rồ cố đứng dậy nhưng rồi cô lại ngã phịch xuống đất. Cô bé nằm bất tỉnh ở đó, mặt trắng bệch chết chóc, thở chầm chậm và như đang chờ tử thần đến lấy mạng thôi vậy. Hết rồi ư?

"Tạm biệt, con bé hồn nhiên đến từ rừng Viridian, Yellow Tokiwa Grove." Lance nói lạnh nhạt và tất cả bảy con rồng đồng loạt bắn Hyper beam về phía Yellow. Bảy chùm tia hủy diệt lao về phía cô bé với tôc độ và sức tàn phá kinh khủng. Yellow cũng đã tỉnh lại một chút đủ để cảm nhận sức tàn phá kinh khủng của đòn Hyper beam rồi.

'Anh Red…Em xin lỗi…' Yellow nghĩ thầm. Cô bé sắp chết rồi. Nhwung cho dù có chết thì hình ảnh cuối cugf cô muốn ghi nhớ có lẽ là vẻ mặt đỏ au của Red lúc nhận ra cô là con gái lúc ở rùng Ilex. Cô chỉ nghĩ đến nó rồi cuoif thầm và đón nhận nhwungx gì sắp xảy đến. Nhưng…

"Oodama Kizangekiii!" Một giọng nói vang lên và hai đòn tấn công cực mạnh va chạm tạo thành một vụ nổ năng lượng cực mạnh khiến toàn bộ cây cối xung quanh bị đổ rạp hết xuống. Khi làn khói tan, Lance vẫn không thể hết bàng hoàng khi con pokemon vừa dùng một tay chặn và phản lại toàn bộ bảy chùm tiahuyr diệt kia chỉ là một con pokemon bé tí tẹo và cao chưa đày một mét. Phải, Kizan vừa dùng chiêu thwusc độc quyền của nó được gắn chính tên nó lên để phản lại toàn bọ bảy chùm tia hủy diệt và giờ thì nó đang án ngữ ngay trước Yellow.

"Người là ai? Và tại sao lại tấn công yellow?" Kizan hỏi với cái giọng ồm ồm và điềm tĩnh đến kì lạ.

"Người là ai? Và tại sao người vào được thế giới này?" Lance hỏi lo lắng nhưng vẫn cố tỏ ra bình tĩnh và lạnh lùng.

"Không cần biết ta là ai. Những bất kì ai muốn động đến em gái của Tiger thì đều phải bước qua xác ta đa." Kizan nạp lại năng lượng vào trong cánh tay phải và tạo thành một quả cầu năng lượng mang màu xanh đặc trưng của nó và mang hệ thủy. Nhưng thủy thì thủy chứ chẳng yếu hơn các đòn dánh khác là mấy.

"Vậy ra người là pokemon của tiger, Kizan à? Nghe danh đã lâu rồi. Giờ ta mới biết Yellow là em gái nó đấy." Lance nói và cố đánh lạc hướng Kizan để pokemon của hắn được phục hồi nhưng Kizan biết cũng chẳng thèm để tâm.

"Vậy ta muốn nugoiwf chấm dứt trò chơi này đi." Kizan nói "KHông thì đừng trách!" cậu ta cười và từ trong túi Yellow, một quả pokeball rơi ra và con pokemon thứ bảy của ellow xuất hiện.Và đó là, Dragonair của tiger. Tiger đã giao lại nhiệm vụ vảo vệ Yellow cùng Dragonair cho Kizan từ tối hộm trước rồi. Giờ thì là việc của Kizan.

"ĐƯợc! Nhwung chỉ nếu người chịu đánh với ta. Ta không tin người và tiegr là cặp đôi bất bại." Lance nói "tất cả! tấn công!"

Bốn con Dragonair ngay lập tức vây lấy kizan trong khi Dragonite bay thẳng lên trời với chiêu Dragon dance để tăng sức ạnh. Bốn con Dragonair vây xung quang avf cuốn cawhtj lấy Kizan nhưng Dragonair của Tiger cũng không vừa. Nó dùng sức đảy ngược lại lũ rồng kia và cuốn xung quanh Kizan tạo thành một quả cầu phòng thủ kiên cố. Bên trong, Kizan đang…hồi phục cho Yellow.Nó từng được biết đến tại trung tâm Black Mesa nhưu là con pokemon có thể hấp thụ mọi nguồn năng lượng xung quanh nó để chiến đấu nhưng Tiegr thì lại khác. Cậu biết nó như là người cứu mạng.Và giờ, nó đang đảo chiều sức mạnh của bản thân và truyền lại sức sống cho dần dần tỉnh lại và đứng được dậy.

"Là…Kizan đấy à?" Cô bé thở dốc và cố lấy lại bình tĩnh.

"Yên tấm đi. Hôm nay tôi sẽ lo mọi chuyện."Kizan cười và cái điệu cười ấy, nó giống hệt cảu Tiger. Lũ Dragonair lao vào tấn công con Dragonair.

"Đưa Yellow-chan ra khỏi đây!" Kizan nhảy ra khỏi vòng phòng thủ.

"Khoan…" Yellow định nói gì đso nhưng Dragonair ngay lập tức mang Yellow đi khỏi và tránh sang một bên, bỏ lại KZIan đối đầu với bảy con pokemon của Lance trong khi Dragonite đã đạt tối đa sức mạnh cảu mình rồi.

"Người chét chắc rồi." Lance cười.

"Ta nghi ngờ điều đó đấy."Kizan nhếch mép.

Bốn con Dragonair lao vào tấn công. Chúng dùng Dragon tail. Nhwung Kizan không nao núng. Nó hứng nguyên cả bốn đòn. Nhwung khi mà lũ Dragonair rút đuôi lại thì chúng chỉ tháy một thân cây gỗ.Là thuật thế thân của Ninja.

"Đây nè! Hyogeki!" Kizan bất ngờ lao ra từ phía sau.ĐÓ là Hyogeki. ĐÒn đánh hệ băng, suwjkeets hợp của Suigeki và Fuugeki. Nó đánh cùng lúc khiến hai con Dragonair bất tỉnh tại chỗ.hai con kia hoảng hồn lùi lại vài bước.

"Chạy đâu cho thoát!" Một bản sao khác cảu Kzian lao lên từ phía cái hồ nước. Thủy phân thân chi thuật à. Kizan thực sự quá thông thọa nhẫn thuật avf thể thuật.Nó đã từng là một cỗ máy chiến tranh nếu Tiger không đưua nó ra mà.

"Blizzard dragon!" Kizan hét lên và từ cái hồ, một con rồng băng được tạo nên từ chính nước hồ lao lên và tấn công hai con Dragonair. Nó quá rồng và vào hai con Dragonair khiến chúng bát tỉnh nhưng con rồng băng cũng tan ra thành nước.

"Cái gì?" Lance hoảng rồi "Aerodactyl! Gyarados!"

Aerodactyl và Gyarados lao về phía hai con Kizan và tán công nó với Double edge và thrash. Nhưng đáng tiếc là chúng chậm hơn rất nhiều.

"Raigekiiiiiiii!" Cả hai con Kizan cùng dùng một chiêu Raigeki và tạo thành một quả cầu điện cực mạnh. Chúng dí thẳng vào người hai con pokemon của Lance và khiến chúng bất tỉnh tỉnh tại chỗ.

"Chưa xong đâu! Dragonite!" Lance gọi và con Dragonite lao xuống với tốc độ kinh nhoàng. Chỉ số tấn công và tóc độ của nó đã tối đa rồi. Nó đánh quật mạnh cái đuôi của mình vào Kizan và khiến cả hai con Kizan bị hất bay. Nhưng cả hai con bỗng tan thành nước.

"Cái…Trên trời!" Lance nhìn lên và thấy Kizan đang đứng trên khô tay nó là một quả cầu nhỏ với đủ sau săc:Đỏ, trắng, vàng, lục lam và nâu. Sáu yếu tố của lục đạo đã tích tụ trong quả cầu đó rồi.

"Hieratic Oodama Herageki!" Kizan hét lên. Chiêu thức tối thượng của lục đạo pháp đã sẵn sàng. Dragonite cũng không vừa. nó lao lên trên và dùng Outrage. Đây sexlaf chiêu sinh tử.

"Không xong rồi!" Lance định dùng sức mạnh cảu mình hồi phục cho đám pokemon.

"KHông được!" Yellow hét lên và Ratty cáo thẳng vào tay Lance khiến hắn bị thương và phải lùi lại.

"NGươi…" Lanc nghiên răng giận giữ.

"Đây vốn là một trận đấu không cân sức. Vì vậy người khong được phép dùng sức mạnh cảu mình trong tình thế này." Cô bé nói và con Dragonair lườm thẳng vào mắt Lance một cách không hề sợ hãi mà còn chứa đầy giạn giữ.

"Là…nó…" Lance chowtjnhaanj ra điều gì đó trong ánh mắt của con Dragonair.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" kizan dùng toàn lực cảu mình đánh vào người Dragonite với chiêu mạnh nhất mà nó có. Một vụ va chạm giữa hai luồng năng lượng cực mạnh tạo thành một vụ nổ khủng khiếp tàn phá cả khu vực. Yellow chỉ nhìn thấy một ánh sáng chói lòa rồi co bé ngất đi.

Yellow ngủ khá là lâu. Nhưng khi cô tỉnh dậy và ngáp dài, cô chợt nhạn ra Red và cậu đang…cõng cô đi dưới ánh trăng dọc con đường dẫn về Cerulean.

"Em tỉnh rồi à?" Red quay lại nhìn cô và cười vui vẻ, không còn cái vẻ ngại ngùng trước kia nữa.

"Vâng…anh Red à…" Yellow nói nhỏ.

"Sao thế?" Red hỏi vui vẻ.

"Anh cho em xuống được không? Thế này kì quặc lắm." Yellow nói và mặt đỏ ửng.

"Em còn yếu lắm. Nghỉ ngơi đi. Với lại hồi trước, lúc anh cõng em, em có phàn nàn gì đâu. GIờ lại thấy ngại à?" Red cười lớn.

"Giờ anh biết em là con gái rồi mà. Cho em xuống đi không người ta…" Yellow cố thanh minh.

"Em yếu lắm, sao đi được. Anh còn tìm thấy em ngủ quên trên ghế đá của công viên kìa." Red nói "Nghỉ ngơi đi. Chúng ta sẽ ăn khi đến đói chưa?" cậu hỏi ân cần khiến Yellow thấy rất ngại.

"Em cũng thấy hơi hơi…" Yellow nói ngại ngùng. Lần đàu tiên sau bao nhiêu năm, cô mới được Red cõng đi thế này dấy.

"Thế thì tí anh mời nhé. Anh biết một cửa hàng ăn rất ngon ở Cerulean đó." Red nói.

"Anh Red à…anh có giận em khi biết em đã giấu anh chuyện em là nữ không?" Yellow hỏi nhỏ.

"À thì…ban đàu cũng giận đấy. Nhwung anh thấy cũng không đáng lắm nên quên rồ ờ thì có sao đâu. Anh không giận em nữa đâu mà lo." Red cười và mặt cậu lại đỏ.

"Vâng…" Yellow cười khúc khích "Anh Red lại đỏ mặt kìa."

"Đừng nói với ai không anh lại giận đấy." Red đùa. Ròi cả hai người tiếp tục đi về phía Cerulean mà không biết rằng họ đang bị theo dõi. Phía sau họ, cách khá xa, Lance đang đứng nhìn.

"Kizan à? Người làm một đối thủ đáng gờm đấy. Để xem ngời có giúp nổi Tiger trong cuộc chiến này không." Hắn cười nửa miệng rồi bỏ đi.


	37. Chapter 37

Pokemon Legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 37.

Chapter chỉ mang tính giới thiệu về hệ thống chiêu thức sắp tới sẽ dùng nên nội dung có phần sơ xài :3 Mong mọi người bỏ qua phần đầu nếu thấy nó chán.

Rin, tay cầm hai cuốn sách, vừa nhảy chân sáo, vừa hát. Cô bé đang trở về Safari zone để gặp Tiger. Tiger đang chờ cô bé trong Safari zone. Sau khi mua vé vào cửa(Mà đáng lẽ ra không cần mua vì hồi sáng Tiger lẻn vào không mất vé :v ), Rin đi vào trong Safari zone nhưng kì lạ thay, pokemon trong safari zone đi đâu mất tiêu hết cả.

"Chết rồi…" Rin lẩm bẩm và vội chạy đi để tránh gặp phiền phức với bảo vệ. Nhưng Rin bỗng nghe thấy một âm thanh rất nhẹ nhàng nhưng lại có sức lôi cuốn cô rất mạnh. Nó gần giống tiếng sáo. Rin đi theo âm thanh mà cô nghe được về phía tây và co đến được một khoảng đất trống bên bờ hồ. Và thực sự thì đó đúng là tiếng sáo. Ngồi bên bờ hồ lúc đso là Tiger với cây sáo. Cậu đang chơi sáo một cách thuần thục và tuyệt vời đến kì lạ. và xung quanh cậu, đám pokemon của cậu cùng với những con pokemon của Safari zone đang ngồi nghe và tận hưởng tiếng sáo kì diệu mà Tiger đang chơi. Rin đứng nhìn mà ngẩn người vì âm thanh du dương. Ròi cô bé chợt nhận ra cỏ xung qunah Tiger đang moc nhanh hơn hẳn và đám cây cối xung quanh cô dường như cũng đang trở nên to và phát triển nhanh rõ rệt. Nhưng rồi Tiger bỗng dwungf lại và thở dài. Đến lúc ấy Rin mới chạy lại chỗ Tiger.

"Em chào anh1" Rin cười vui vẻ "Anh hay quá. GIờ em mới biết anh toàn giấu tài thôi đấy."

"…Anh chơi cho vui mà…" Tiger thở dài "Ba năm không chơi nó thế đấy."

"Anh chơi hay mà." Rin ngồi xuống cạnh ông anh và…cô giống Yellow ở chỗ này đây.

"Em cầm cái gì vậy?" Tiger để ý cuốn sách mà Rin đang cầm trong tay. Đó là hai cuốn sách mà cậu thấy Green hay đọc. Hết cái cậu mọt sách kia giờ thì đếncái cô nàng mọt sách này đọc.

"Sách anh Green mua tặng em đấy." Rin giơ cuốn sách cho Tiger xem bìa. Tiger không liếc qua mà chỉ đứng dậy đi ra chỗ cái hồ. Mắt cậu nhìn xuống hồ và chỉ cười nhạt.

"Nó viết về cái gì mà hai người thích nó vậy?" Tiger hỏi đùa.

"Em chưa đọc được nhiều nhưng sáng nay em gặp tác giả đấy." Rin khoe "Chị ấy cũng trẻ thật. mới có mười bốn mà viết được một cuốn sách thuộc loại bán chạy nhất sáu vùng rồi thì đáng nể thật." cô vừa nói vừa nhớ lại khuôn mặt của tác giả cuốn sách.

"Nó về cái gì chứ? Anh chưa muốn viết đáy thôi. Lười quá ấy mà." Tiger cười.

"À thì…nó viết về một chiến binh bất tử theo như chị ấy nói. Và…một cuốn là về tinh thần chiến đấu và cuốn còn lại là về…nói chung là khó nói lắm. Em thấy nó khá khó hiểu." Rin nói.

"Đâu? Anh xem nào?" Tigeer quay lại và cầm cuốn sách. Nhưng ngay từ những giây đàu tiên, ánh mắt cậu đã chuyển từ đùa cợt sang nghiêm túc. Rin đưa mắt nhìn ông anh và thấyánh mắt cậu như vừa tìm thấy một tia hi vọng trong đêm tối vậy.

"Em cầm lấy…" Tiger đưa trả RIN CUốn sách "Anh cần đi xác minh vài chuyện." nói rồi, cậu lao đi như thể fan cuồng đi gặp sao ấy. Nhwung Rin nhận ra cái điệu bộ hớt hải không giống Tiegr thường ngày tí nào. Tò mò, cô cũng đuổi theo, bỏ lại đám pokemon của Tiger trong safari zone. Rin đuổi theo nhưng cô chậm hơn. Cô không theo kịp Tiger. Cuối cùng, cô lại phải dùng đến sức của Mew3 để tìm cậu. Cô thấy Tiegr rồi. Cậu đang đứng ở một góc phố. Rin cứ thế mà tìm nhưng cậu dường như không hề di chuyể chạy đến được chỗ Tiger và thấy cậu đang đứng dựa lưng vào cột và mắt nhìn sang bên kia đường. Rin chạy lại chỗ Tiegr và ngước lên. Cô thấp hơn Tiger nhưng không có nghĩa là không thể thấy nổi mặt cậu lúc ấy. ban đầu, khi tháy nụ cười hạnh phúc trên môi cậu, Rin đã tưởng rằng mọi chuyện vẫn tốt đẹp. Nhưng rồi, cô nhận ra đoi mắt đang ướt của Tiger. Rõ ràng cậu đang khóc trong khi môi vãn mỉm cười hạnh phúc. Thế này là thế nào. Tiger không để ý đến sự xuất hiện của Rin. ĐỨng đó một lúc, cậu lại bỏ đi, không nói một lời nào. Rin đứng đó, cảm thấy khó hiểu vì chuỗi hành động kì lạ này. Cô nhìn sang bên kia đường và thấy Venus đang ngồi bên cạnh cô gái tác giả mà hồi sáng cô gặp. Phải, không thể là ai khác được. Vẫn là Melody với mái tóc đỏ cắt ngắn và đôi mắt xanh hồn nhiên và nụ cười vui vẻ. Cô đang ngồi nói truyện với Venus và không hề biết về sự có mặt của Tiger. Rin gãi đầu và lại chạy về phía Safari zone.

Bên bờ hồ của Safari zone…

"Còn sống và khỏe mạnh…" Tiegr lẩm bẩm và ném một viên sỏi xuống hồ. viên sỏi nhảy vài lần trước khi chìm xuống và mất tăm dưới mặt nước. Bên cạnh Tiger, con Arcanine đang theo dõi từng hành động của chủ nó. Tiger không nói gì thêm cả. Cậu nằm vật xuống cỏ, mắt nhìn lên trời và đôi mắt giờ đã khô rồi. Nằm nghĩ một lúc, bống cậu bật cười thành tiếng như thể bị thần kinh ấy.

"Vậy đó! Thế là cô ấy vẫn còn sống và ổn. Coi như hết day dứt nhá!" Tiger cười lớn và có phần điên loạn. Rồi cậu ngồi dậy túm lấy Arcanine mà gãi đầu nó.

"Cậu cũng cẩn thận đấy. Có mỗi cậu là không bỏ tớ nhỉ?" Cậu cười vui evr và sự vui vẻ đã trở lại.

"Ý cậu là tớ bỏ cậu chứ gì?" Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên sau lưng và Tiger quay lại. Lúc ấy người khác chắc rất khó xử khi mà Melody đang đứng ngay sau lưng Tiger cùng với Venus và Rin.

"Sao? Không đúng à?" Tiegr cười lớn một cách vui vẻ. Đây mới là cậu chứ.

"Ờ thì…" Melody lè lưỡi "Tớ sẽ bỏ cậu tiếp!" cô đùa.

"Bỏ thì bỏ! Liên can gì tới thằng này đâu!" Tiger cười "Mà venus xấu tính quá! Có bạn gái mà không nói! Khao đê!"

"Bạn bạn cái con khỉ nhà cậu ấy!" Cả Venus và Melody hét lên. Nhưng sau đó Venus trấn tĩnh lại còn Melody thì đỏ hừng hết cả mặt lên.

"KHông đúng à?" Tiger cười.

"ĐÚng bằng niề Raike bảo bọn tớ đi thám thính." Venus phủi áo.

"Thì bọn tớ cũng có…" Melody gãi đầu "Đi chơi với nhau nhưng…chưa đến nỗi đó." Cô đỏ mặt

"Thì thế!" Tiger cười lớn "Sao? Thế không định mời tớ đi ăn chung à?"

"Tự túc đi." Venus chán. Cậu bỏ đi luôn. Rin tháy mình đứng đấy không hợp nữa nên cô bé cunggx bỏ đi. Để lại Tiger và Melody đứng một mình. Đợi cho hai người kia đi hỏi, Tiegr mói đứng lên.

"Sao cậu không nói với tớ? Cho dù có muốn ẩn mình thì cũng phải cho tớ biết chứ. Tớ day dứt suốt mấy tháng rồi đấy" Tiger trách.

"Mình xin lỗi nhưng…" Melody nói và nhìn quanh bối rối. Cô đang cố tìm một lý do nghe hợp lí nhất nhưng Tiger bỗng vỗ vai cô và cười.

"KHông cần lý do đâu! Cậu kém nói dối lắm." Cậu cười "Cậu muốn một cuộc sống yên bình từ lâu rồi. Cậu chẳng nói thế còn gì."

"hì…tha lỗi cho tớ nhé?" Melody cười.

"Thế không tha chả nhẽ bám theo cậu ám quẻ cả ngày à?" Tiger đùa và cười "Xin lỗi nhưng tớ không có thời gian!"

"Hì! Cảm ơn nha!" Melody cười và cái nụ cười ấy Tiger vẫn chưa quê ờ nhìn lại thì thấy nó vẫn như vậy, vẫn hồn nhiên, trong sáng như cái ngày mà hai người gặp nhau vậy.

"Sao?" Tiger hất hàm cười khi thấy Melody cứ nhìn mình.

"À không có gif…" Melody cười trừ "Mà…cậu tìm thấy cô ấy chưa?"

"Ai cơ?" Tiger quay lại hỏi.

"Cái cô bé mà hồi trước cậu hay kể ấy…" Melody cười "Cậu hứa sẽ đi tìm cô ấy mà!"

"À co ấy à? Thấy rồi thấy rồi." Tiegr quay đi "Nhưng cũng coi như là chưa đi."

"Sao?" Melody không hiểu.

"Đi ăn thôi!" Tiger lảng đi không muốn nói đến.

-o0o-

Hệ thống chiêu thức của Lục Đạo phái!

Lục Đạo phái là một môn phái huấn luyện những chiến binh chiến đấu ban đầu là vì đất nước và sau này là để phục vụ cho công cuộc bảo vệ thế giới(Nghe nó to tát quá). Nhưng kể từ sau chiến tranh lạnh, môn phái này tan rã và chỉ còn lại một vài nhóm nhỏ trên khắp thế giới. Lục đạo phái được chia làm sáu đạo: Katon-hỏa, Suiton-thủy, Fuuton-phong, Raiton-lôi, Doton-Thổ và Mokuton-Mộc. Ngoài ra còn hai đạo nữa là Fumaton-thanh và Meiton-Hắc. Hệ thống chiêu thức cũng được chia thành tám nhóm theo từng đạo và thành năm cấp bậc khác nhau. Cấp bậc 1 dành cho những ngời mới theo học. cấp độ 2 dành cho những chiến binh trung đẳng. Cấp độ ba dành cho những chiến binh thượng đẳng và cấp độ 4 dành cho những tiên nhân. Nhwung cấp độ 5 lại là loại chiêu thức cấm và không được phép sức dụng bởi vì các chiêu thức ở cấp độ 5 yêu cầu khả năng điều khiển là cực cao và có sức tàn phá rất kinh khủng. Người dùng cũng có thể gặp nguy hiểm tới tính mạng nếu dùng các chiêu thức đó mà chưa đạt tới trình độ đủ cao. Riêng Thanh đạo và hắc đạo được liệt vào hạng ẩn. Khi gia nhập Lục Đạo phái, việc đàu tiên là phải luyện tập khả năng chiến đấu cận chiến và điều khiển sức mạnh.Vì số người có thể kích hoạt sức mạnh tiềm ẩn trongminhf là rất ít nên số thành viên của Lục Đạo phái thường rát hạn chế. GIờ thì Lục Đạo phái đã tan rã và chỉ lác đác vài thành viên trên khắp thế giới là còn lưu truyền lại được các thuật và quyền pháp của phái. Thuật của phái tuy không nhiều nhưng lại mạnh còn quyền pháp của phái thì vô cùng đa dạng và ngày càng được phát triển khi mà nó có mang tính chất của rất nhiều môn võ kahcs nhau trên khắp thế gới và gần như là một loại tổng hợp của tất cả. Thuật của phái chia làm 5 bậc như đã nói và được chia thành nhiều loại. Sau đây tôi sẽ chỉ giới thiệu các chiêu thức điển hình của từng loại.

Đạo-bậc1-bậc2-bậc3-bậc4-bậc5

-Katon:Kageki-Shoenzan(Rising flame)-Ryenjin(Dragon tooth); Bakuenjin(Flame circle) -Enkoujin(Fire rain)-Armageddon

-Suiton:Suigeki-Hyoruuga(Ice slash)-Hisuisho(Water jet); Hieijin(Water arrow) -Shouryuken (Avalanchedragon) -Tsunami\

-Fuuton:Fuugeki-Kuuenbu(Wind cutter)-Ensuizan(Cyclonearmor) Souenbu(Storm blades-)-Rasetsuzen(SwordsRain)-Tempest

-Doton:Dogeki-Raikukojin(Ground shake)-Zankouzin(Ground blades)Shouzin (Stone shield) -Dairettsui(Fissure)-Mega quake

-Raiton:Raigeki-Raijinken(Electric slash)-Denjin (Bolt uppercut)Kirin(Magnetic shield)-Raikouzen(Thunder rain)-Heaven Fury

-Mokuton:Mokugeki-Sentsuizan(Vine attack)-Mikazukizan(Narutal thrust) Gokumonken(Vine castle)-Renyoudan (seed rain) Rekkoudan(Leaf tempest)- natural rage

-Fumaton:Fumageki-Rekkuha(Power release)-Rekuhoha(Phoenix crush)-Tenshouha(Fallen angel)-Paradise lost

-Meiton:Meigeki-Mesenko(Dark hold)-Haddajin(Dark Rush)-Jouhazan(Night slash)-Hell fire


	38. Chapter 38

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 38.

Trên chuyến tàu biển đến đảo Cinnabar…

"Teehee! Chị thắng!" Blue cười khúc khích và kết thúc ván cờ mà cô đang chơi với Silver bằng nước chiếu tướng "khó đỡ" :v

"Chậc. lại thua rồi!" Silver vò đầu "Anh Green! Ra tiếp chị em đi."

"Bân rồi! Em tự đi mà lo!" Green nằm ườn xuống ghế và nói.

"Em không chơi nữa đâu! Toàn thua thôi!" Silver đứng dậy.

"Ế! Chơi nốt ván nữa đi mà." Blue giữ cậu lại năn nỉ, giọng ngọt như mía "Chị hứa sẽ nhường em mà."

"Chậc…thôi được rồi." Silver lại ngồi xuống xếp cờ.

"Thế mới là em trai chị chứ!" Blue xoa đầu Silver và cười toe toét.

"Mà cái vụ chị độn ngực giả bằng pokeball là sao thế? Em nghe nói Sabrina tức điên lên vì không có ngực mà." Silver vừa hỏi vừa cười khiến Blue gần như tức điên lên.

"Cái gì? Ai nói với em vụ đó?" Blue hét toáng lên.

"Anh…anh Green…" Silver ngã ngửa và chỉ chỉ tay. Bà chị của cậu "gớm" quá.

"Green!" Blue lao về phía cậu bạn.

"Sao? Chả đúng à? Chẳng phải cậu dùng cái trò đó đánh lừa Sabrina à?" green mặt ngây ngô.

"Nó là bí mật của phụ nữ, không liên can tới cậu." Blue hét toáng lên, mặt đỏ bừng, đầu bốc khói "Với lại ai bảo tớ là hàng giả hả? Hàng thật trăm phần trăm mà dám nói là giả à?"

"À thì…em biết cả mà. Toàn đồ giả thôi." Silver cười.

"Cả em nữa! Ai cho nói chị thế hả?" Blue hét lên và đầu đang bốc khói ngùn ngụt.

"Thế không phải đò giả à?" Green nhìn chằm chằm.

"Cậu!" Đầu Blue bốc lửa

BỐP! BỐP! CẠCH! VÉO! VÉO! ÙMMMMMM!

"Cứu! Cứu!" Green cố bới ngọc đầu lên trong khi Silver đã bám được vào con Gyarados đỏ. Cả hai ngời vừa có một chuyến bay thẳng xuống biển.

"Ai bảo anh nhìn chị ấy hả?" Silver mắng.

"Ai mà biết được! Anh chỉ muốn kiếm chứng thôi mà!" Green cãi và túm được cái phao.

"Chị ấy giết cả hai đứa bây giờ. Lo mà lên xin lỗi đi." Silver trèo lên.

Sau bữa tối khá thịnh xoạn tại nhà ăn, Blue đi ra boong trước đứng ngắm cảnh. Ờ phải. Cái vụ hôm nay làm cô điên tiết và giờ vẫn còn giận hai tên đàn ông "bất lịch sự" kia. Đằng sau cô, Silver và Gren đang đứng nấp, rình mò.

"Anh có hai lựa chọn, Một, ra xin lỗi chị tôi. Hai, tôi cho anh xuống biển bơi!" Silver nói.

"Sao lại là anh? Sao em không ra." Green trách "em cũng có lỗi kia mà. Sao không lôi tên ai khác ra mà lại lôi tên anh?"

"Anh là người đầu trò mà." Silver nhìn lên ông anh.

"Đâu có. Anh nghe lại từ Sabrina mà." Green cố phân trần.

"Vẫn còn muốn theo dõi tôi à?" GIọng Blue nghiêm khắc vang lên. Khá là hiếm khki thấy cô nghiêm túc thế này.

"À…không có gì đâu. Tụi tớ chỉ đang nói chuyện thôi!" Green cười gượng gạo và Silver làm theo.

"ĐÚng đúng. Không có gì đen tối đâu ạ." Silver cười gượng.

"Thật không? Blue lườm cậu em "Chị nghĩ là có đấy! Vẫn về cái vụ hàng giả à?" Blue tức tối và lại hét lên.

"Đâu có! Có mỗi cậu nghĩ về cái đó thôi" Green bỗng phì cười.

BỐP! BỐP! BỊCH! ÙMMMMMM!

"TỚ đã nói là xin lỗi rồi kia mà." Green cố với lấy cái phao cứu hộ.

"Lại nữa! hai lần rồi đấy!" Silver tức tối trèo lên con Gyarados và hai người cố gắng bơi lại chỗ cái thuyền. Nhưng Blue không để tâm. Cô chỉ awlnjg lẽ đi ra khoang trước và đứng dựa vào lan can, mắt ngước nhìn lên trời. DƯới ánh trăng, mắt Blue bỗng trở lên long lanh kì lạ. Cô ngước nhìn ngôi sao sáng nhất trên trời. Green vafSIlver cũng vừa lên thuyền.

"Anh ra nói chuện đi!" Silver nói nhỏ và hích vai ông anh.

"Em không thấy chị ấy giận thế nào à?" green nói nhỏ.

"Chị ấy không còn giận nữa đâu.Sống với chị ấy bao nhiêu năm rồi, đây là lúc chị ấy tràm lặng nhất. Anh nên nói với chị ấy lúc này đi. Thật sự đấy." Silver có vẻ năn nỉ.

"Rồi rồi! thấy hai người khó hiểu quá đấy." green trách.

Nói xong, cậu nhẹ nhàng tiến lại gần Blue trong khi Silver vãn đứng ở phía sau. Green quay lại thì thấy Silver ra hiệu rằng cậu vẫn quan sát hai người nên cậu tiếp tục. Cậu tiến lại phía sau Blue và vỗ vai cô. Blue quay lại và nhanh chóng quệt nước mắt.Nước mắt ư? Suốt bốn năm chiến đấu cùng nhau, đây mới là lần thứ hai Green thấy Blue khóc đấy.

"Sao?" Blue lau nước mắt và lại tươi cười như chưa hề khóc vậy.

"Ra là vậy. trước giờ cậu toàn…như thế à?" Green đứng dựa vào lan can, nhìn Blue và cười.

"Sao? Có ai cấm đâu?" Blue cười gượng gạo và giấu cái gì đó vào trong túi áo khoác. Cô ngước nhìn Green với đôi mắt vẫn còn ướt và long lanh dưới ánh trăng. Gên tính quay ra hỏi ý Silver thì thấy cậu nhóc đã lẩn mất. "lẩn mất" theo kiểu của Silver là đứng theo dõi ở một vị trí khó thấy để chắc rằng chị mình vẫn an toàn và cậu đang…ở dưới chân Green mà không ai biết. Silver vẫn nghe ngóng hai người.

"Cái gì vậy?" Green chỉ tay vào túi áo của Blue mà hỏi nhỏ.

"Một món quà từ một người bạn cũ ấy mà." Blue cười nhẹ nhàng. Green nhìn cô gái tước mặt mình và nghĩ. Trong đầu cậu là hình ảnh về Blue trong 10 năm tới. Nghĩ đến đó thì cậu lại cười.

"Sao?" Blue hỏi, vẻ mặt khó hiểu.

"À không có gì đâu." Green cười và xua tay "Cậu kể đôi nét về người bạn cũ ấy được không?"

"Cậu biết đấy." Mắt Blue lại buồn buồn nhìn mặt biển với những gợn sóng nhỏ và ánh trăng chiếu sáng "Tớ không nhớ được nhiều về cậu ấy lắm."

"Sao cơ? Nếu là một người bạn quan trọng với cậu thì sao cậu lại có thể quên được cậu ấy chứ?" Green hỏi.

"Không hẳn là quên. Những kỉ niệm bọn tớ có vẫn còn đây nhưng…" Blue nói "vào cái đêm mà tớ và Silver trốn thoát ấy. Cậu ấy đã gặp bọn tớ để nói lời từ biệt. và cậu ấy đã nói một thứ gì đó với tớ. Nhưng mối khi tớ cố nhớ về nó thì lại không thể nghĩ thêm được." cô gái trẻ nhắm nghiền đôi mắt lại và nói một cách cay đắng "Đó là tên thật của cậu ấy. Cậu ấy không phải là Neo. Cái tên Neo mà bọn tớ hay gọi chỉ là biệt danh thôi. Cos nghĩa là thành viên số mười một đội Omega(Number Eleventh of Omega team) còn tên thật của cậu ấy thì lại rất đặc chưng và có lẽ cả thế giớ này chỉ có cậu ấy có. Nó…có liên quan tới một thứ gì đó mà rất dễ nhớ. Nhưng tớ không thể…" Blue đập tay xuống cay đắng. Nhưng Green vẫn giữ vẻ điềm tĩnh vốn có của cậu.

"Cậu không nên trách mình thế. Nếu cậu thực sự muốn tìm cậu ấy và cậu ấy biết điều đó thì cậu ấy sẽ tự đến tìm cậu thôi." Green an ủi "Cậu ấy nếu thực sự là bạn cậu thì sẽ không bao giờ để cậu phải ngóng chờ đâu."

"Tớ chỉ sợ cậu ấy đã quên mất tớ rồi thôi." Blue cười "Nếu thế thì cahwcs tớ phí mất mấy năm rồi nhỉ?" cô lại đùa.

"Ai àm quên được cậu chứ?" Green cười "Đã dính mấy trò của cậu thì quên bằng niềm tin ấy." cậu cũng đùa.

"Phải rồi! và không ai tốt bằng green-kun nhỉ?" Blue bống đứng dựa đàu vào vai Green và đẩy cậu vào tình huống khó xử nhất tháng :v

"này này! Làm gì thế?" Green nói và đẩy Blue ra.

"Đâu có gì!" Blue cười "Đấy đấy! green-kun cũng biết ngượng kìa." Cô chỉ tay mặt Green và cười lớn.

"Đấy người ta gọi là đỏ mặt do uống bia. Ngượng đâu mà ngượng." Green cãi.

"Thế sao? Hai anh em đi bới vui không?" Blue đìa và cố chọc khoáy vào nỗi đau bị đã khỏi tàu hai lần.

"Vui không à…Bới thử đi thì biết!" Green bất ngờ hất Blue ra khỏi tàu.

"ÁÁ!" Blue ngã lộn cổ khỏi tàu và..

TÙM!

"Green!" Blue bơi ngoi lên khỏi mặt nước và hét.

"Thế sao? Bới vui không?" Green chọc.

"Silver! Hỗ trợ chị!" Blue kêu.

"Có liền! Hyahhhh!" Silver lao tới và đâm sầm vào Green khiến cả hai anh em ngã xuống biến.

"Sao em lại nghe chị ta hả?" Green ngóc đầu lên hét.

"Vui không?" Blue móc lốp Green ngay được. Cô vừa hỏi vừa cười khúc khích.

"Vui alwms! Vui lắm!" Silver cười lớn.

"Tớ sẽ giết hai người! Quay lại đây! Quay lại đây!" Green bơi đuổi theo Blue.

"Mơ đii! Đuổi theo được không mà đòi!" Blue bơi ra xa và lè lưỡi trêu ngươi. Đúng là đến người điềm tĩnh nhất ở bên cạnh Blue cũng thành *** :v

"Đứng lại!" green hét và bới đuổi theo Blue

"Này! Bơi xa thuyền quá là không hay đâu! Về thôi hai người!" Silver gọi.

"Để anh bắt đưuọc Blue đã!" Green trèo lên Kingdra.

"Mơ à. Blas…" nét mặt Blue bỗng thất thần "Cứ…!" cô chưa kịp hét lên thì như thể có cái gì đó lôi tuột cô xuống. Blue biến mất khỏi mặt nước.

"Blue!" Green vội lao tới chỗ ban nãy mà Blue chìm và đeo sẵn thiết bị hỗ trợ. Kingdra ngay lập tức lặn xuống. Cả hai xuống dưới mặt nước. Green thấy Blue đang ở ngay trước mặt mình, vùng vẫy và cố thoát ra khỏi một thứ gì đó đang kéo cô xuống nhưng cô cứ chìm dần.

"Kingdra! Hydro pump!" Green ra lệnh và Kingdra phóng ra một luồng nước cực mạnh. Sinh vật kia nhả Blue ra nhwung cô kiệt sức rồi. Cô không còn đủ sức bơi lên nữa. Green ngay lập tức lao đến và túm được tay cô. Cậu lôi được cô lên và đặt lên trên Kingdra. Con rồng đưa Blue lên mặt nước và Green cũng bơi lên theo. Nhưng cậu bỗng cảm thấy như có gì đang túm lấy chân mình vậy. Cậu nhìn xuống và thấy một sinh vật kì lạ. Lúc đó đã là khá tối nên Green không nhìn rõ. Nhưng thứ đó đang lỗi cậu xuống vafnos lôi cả Kingdra và Blue xuống theo. Nhưng green ngay lập tức nhả Kingdra ra.

"Mang cô ấy đến nơi an toàn! ĐÓ là lệnh!" Green nói và cậu bị lôi xuống rất nhanh. Kingdra không thể kháng lệnh. Nó bơi nổi lên trên. Vừa lên trên mặt nước thì nó gặp Silver vừa lao xuống. Nhưng Silver theo không kịp Green. Cậu chìm hẳn và biến mất khỏi tầm nhìn của Silver chỉ trong chớp mắt. Cậu đã đến trễ. Silver ngoi lên và Blue cũng chỉ vừa lấy lại được hơi.

"green…cậu ấy đâu?" Blue hỏi và thở hổn hển. Nhwung Silver lắc đầu. Bỗng…

"Chạy đi!" Green bỗng nổi lên từ một chỗ khá xa so với Silver và Blue.

"Green!" Blue gọi "Ổn không?" cô hỏi

"Cái quái gì vậy?" Silver hỏi.

"Cẩn thận!" green tròe được lên Charizard và con rồng lửa bắn một quả cầu về phía hai người. Nhưng nó lại trúng một thứ gì đó và thứ đó hiện nguyên hình. Đó là một sinh vật kìa lạ với hình dáng gần giống Mewtwo nhưng thân hình to hơn một chút. Sinh vật này mang một cặp kính giống kính đi bão và hai cánh tay của nó cầm hai khẩu súng giống của Magmortar của venus nhưng làm bằng kim loại thay vì đá.Trên lưng nó là một thứ gần giống như một cái ba lô đựng đạn và giắt khắp người, giây lưng và vai nó là những ổ đạn kì lạ. và đầu nó đội một thứ giống cái mũ cối của quân đội.

"Lại một bản sao của Mewtwo." Silver nghiến răng.

"Quả không hổ danh là á quân giải vô địch pokemon. Ta là Mew7! Và hân hạn được đón tiếp ngươi." Con pokemon kia cười.

Chuẩn bị cho những trận đánh căng go với đại gia đình Mew nào! ^^


	39. Chapter 39

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 39.

Red đang bế Yellow và chạy hết tốc lực trên thung lũng phía tây của Cerulean.

"Á á á! Anh Red thả em xuống. em tự chạy được mà." Yellow giãy giụa cố nhảy khỏi tay Red nhưng Red cứ vừa bế cô vừa chạy.

"Không được! Giờ mà dừng lại là chết anh mất!" Red vừa nói vừa chạy. Con Pika và Chuchu đang chạy theo hai người. và phía sau là…một đám đông toàn fan nữ. :v

"Vậy thì cứ thả em xuống đi! Làm thế này sao được!" Yellow túm lấy cổ Red măc dù mồm thì vẫn cứ bảo Red thả xuống.

"Kia rồi!" Red phát hiện ra một cái cây lớn bên cạnh một tảng đá. Cậu ngay lập tức lao tới đó và nhảy xuống. Cậu kéo yellow xuống và hai người ngồi nấp sau tảng đá lớn bên cái cây. Đám fan nữ lao đến nhưng không thấy Red đâu cả nên họ lại chạy đi. Khiếp thật. Có mỗi mấy trăm người mà chạy như động đất ấy. Đợi cho đám fan nữ ấy đi hẳn, Red mới ló đâu lên.

"Đi rồi thì phải." Cậu nhìn quay và không thấy ai.

"này này này! Cậu nợ tớ buổi đi ăn đấy!" Giọng Misty vang lên phía sau khiến Red giật mình quay lại. Và vang, tất nhiên là cô bạn của cậu đang đứng chống tay nhìn hai người.

"Á…em chào chị!" yellow toát hết mồ hôi.

"Ờ! ĐỪng có trốn tớ Red! Cậu lấy lí do chỉ để trốn đi với Yellow à?" Misty lườm Yellow. Đúng thật. Nếu sáng nay Yellow không gọi tên Red quá to thì chắc Red đã không phải vác cô chạy cả cây số đến đây chỉ để tránh mấy fan nữ của Cerulean.

"À thì..tớ bù vụ đó sau được không? Giờ tớ với yellow phải đi tìm viên đá mặt trăng xanh đã." Red phân trần.

"Đi tìm đá à?" misty lườm yellow tiếp "ĐƯợc rồi. nhưng tớ sẽ đi theo dám sát!" Misty nói quả quyết "Có tớ sẽ an toàn hơn vì tớ thông thuộc địa hình khu này mà."

"Được khong Yellow?" Red quay sang hỏi em.

"ĐƯợc được được…" Yellow gật gật đầu. Thực sự thì Misty khá đáng sợ với cô bé vì cái ánh mắt sắc như dao cạo của Misty.

"Rồi. Đi thôi! Cho bọn tớ đến hangCerulean đi." Red lại bế Yellow lên.

"Oái! Thả em xuống." Yellow đỏ bừng mặt và cố thoát ra.

"Em còn ốm mà. Chưa đi được đâu." Red nói đùa "Đấy! Mặt đỏ bừng rồi. lại lên cơm sốt nữa thì mệt lắm."

"Thả nó xuống đi." Misty liếc Red, mắt sắc lạnh.

"Rồi thì…" Đến Red cũng hãi. Cậu thả yellow xuống và cô bé chấn chỉnh lại quần áo.

"Rồi! ĐI thôi!" Misty đi trước và đầu cô vẫn còn nguyên một cốt khói đen.

"KHông tốt rồi." Red nói nhỏ vào tai Yellow.

"Này này này! Nói gì thế?" Misty quay lại và lườm cả hai người.

"Không…không có gì đâu." Red và Yellow cười xuề và toát hết mồ hồi.Cô nàng tai thính thật.

"Vậy thì đi." Misty lại quay ngoắt đi và phóng đi trước. Red chạy theo sau và Yellow lon ton theo sau cùng. Pika nhún vai với Chuchu rồi cả hai chạy theo chủ của chúng.

Cả nhóm đi được một quãng đường khá dài ngày hôm đó và đến lúc chiều tà thì cả nhóm đã tới được khu núi Mặt trăng. Đêm tối ở đây khá lạnh và đường lại tối nữa nên họ quyết định cắm trại ngay tại đây. Sau hơn nửa tiếng hì hục…

"Phù. Lâu lâu không cắm giờ quên hết cách làm rồi." Red chống tay đứng nhìn cái trại xộc xệch và xập xệ mà cậu vừa dựng được.

"hi hi!" yellow đứng đằng sau cười khúc khích. Chẳng là cái mà cô bé và misty dựng được khá hơn cái của Red. Hoặc chí ít là nó cũng đứng được tử tế. Còn cái ều của Red thì…

Bụp!

Cái lều xập luôn xuống.

"Chậc! Tối nay ngủ khách sạn ngàn sao và không có mái rồi." Red cười.

"Anh sang ngủ với tụi em cũng được mà." Yellow nói ngây ngô. Chả hiểu sao! :v

"Em bị chập mạch à?" Misty mắng "Có ai thàn kinh như em không?"

"Em xin lõi." Yellow cúi mặt.

"Thôi thôi! Hai chị em không đánh nhau nữa. Tớ đi kiếm cái gì ăn đây!" Red nói và chỉ tay về phía con sông.

"Có rồi! khỏi lo!" Misty lôi ra một bọc đồ ăn.

"Ều! Thôi thì…ăn thôi!" Red ngồi xuống bên đống lửa mà an nãy cậu mất gần nửa tiếng mới tạo ra nổi.Số không mang theo pokemon hệ lửa là thế này đây. :v

"Chưa được!" Misty đánh vào tay Red đến đét một cái khi cậu với tay lấy đò ăn.

"Sao lại chưa?" Red mặt khó hiểu "Tớ đói lắm rồi đấy."

"Ngon quá…" Yellow vừa nhai cái bánh vừa cười. Nhân lúc Misty không để ý, cô bé đã lấy ăn trước rồi.

"Cái con bé này…" Misty lẩm bẩm "Thôi ăn được rồi đấy!" Misty đưa cho Red cái bánh, vẻ khó chịu.

"này! Cậu không ăn à?" Red hỏi khi thấy Misty có vẻ chán bỏ đi.

"Không. Tớ ăn rồi." Misty nói nhẹ nhàng và giọng cứ như sắp khóc ấy. Red thấy lạ nhưng chuyện con gái thì iên can gì chứ. Cậu cũng không để tâm lắm. Thực sự Blue sợ chim vì hội chứng bird-phobia thì giờ chắc Red mắc Gái-phobia rồi.

Misty đi ra ngồi bên bờ sông một mình. Khong ai biết cô bị làm sao, chỉ có mình cô biết. Cô gái mà ban nãy cứng rắn vói mọi người giờ đang ngồi khóc. Cô ngồi khóc một mình mà khong cho ai biết. Red, Yellow và các bạn cô, họ không hề biết. Cô thấy tủi thân. Tại sao mỗi khi cô cố gắng gây án tượng với cậu bạn Red thì lại thành ra khiến cậu ấy thêm ác cảm chứ. Lỗi tại ai chứ. Misty không biết trách ai, chỉ còn biết trách mình. Bên cạnh Red giờ là yellow rồi và cô khó có thể tiến xa hơn được. Misty ngồi khóc một mình, bên cạnh cô không có ai để chia sẻ, an ủi. Cô thấy nhớ nhà. Đang ngồi không biết chia sẽ với ai thì một bàn tay nhỏ nhắn đặt lên vai Misty và một giọng nói trong trẻ và trẻ con vang lên phía sau cô.

"Chị có chuyện gì buồn à?" Giọng Yellow vang lên khiến Misty quay lại. Phía sau cô, Yellow đang đứng nhìn cô một cách ngại ngùng. Có vẻ như cái vẻ giận giữ và khó chịu của Misty khiến Yellow sợ cô. Nhwung Misty giờ khác rồi.

"Chị…" Misty nhẹ nhàng lau nước mắt và kéo yellow xuống ngồi bên cạnh cô. Rồi cô ôm lấy Yellow như đứa em nhỏ của mình. Cô ôm Yellow nhẹ nhàng và lấy tay xoa xoa đầu cô bé như một đứa em nhỏ.

"Chị có chuyện gì buồn lòng à?" Yellow ngước lên nhìn Misty và lấy tay lau những giọt nước mắt ẫn còn chảy dài trên má cô gái.

"KHông đâu em. Chị chỉ thấy ghen tị với em vì em đươc Red yêu quý thôi." Misty cười nhẹ nhàng. Yellow npes mình vào người Misty như hai chị em.

"Em hiểu mà." Yellow nói nhỏ "Nhưng em cũng thấy ghen tị với chị vì chị và anh ấy rất thân nhau như hai người bạn vậy. Anh ấy chỉ coi em như em gái mà thôi. Trước giò vãn vậy."

"Chị thì thấy cậu ấy coi em không giống một đứa em gái đâu. Nếu coi em như em gái thì phải như Tiger ấy." Misty cười "Cái cách Tiger đói xử với em mới giống một người anh trai với em gái mình.Còn với Red ư? Chị tin anh ấy coi em khác. Chính vì thế cị mới ghen chứ." Cô xoa đầu Yellow và cười.

"Còn chị thì em nghĩ anh ấy coi chị như bạn gái rồi ấy." Yellow đùa.

"ĐỪng đùa kiểu đó. Em đùa chán lắm." Misty buông yellow ra và đứng lên "Nếu một ngày em avf chị phải đấu nhau tranh giành Red thì sao nhỉ?" cô hỏi nửa đùa nửa thật.

"THì em nghĩ anh ấy sẽ rất đau khổ." Yellow nói, mặt cúi xuống "Và em nghĩ không nên đánh nhau đâu. Em không thích đánh nhau."

"Tin chị đi. Nếu em muốn tranh giành Red thì sẽ phải đánh đấm…Cẩm thân!" misty vội lao đến và đẩy Yellow sang một bên. Cái bản năng chiến đấu của cô vừa trỗi dậy và cứu thoát yellow khỏi một cú đánh cực mạnh. Nhưng Misty thì bị dính một đòn đánh rất mạnh và bị hát văng đi, lưng cô đập vào tảng đá gàn đó và một ngụm máu tươi phun ra từ miệng cô gái.

"Chị!" Yellow vội vàng đứng dậy chạy lại chỗ Misty. Cô gái ngồi xuống bên cạnh Misty và ngồi xuống. Nhưng Misty đảy cô sang một bên và thả ngay Kingler ra.

"Crab hammer!" Misty ra lệnh và con Kingler đập thẳng tay nhwung nó chưa kịp tấn công thì đã bị dính một đòn cực mạnh rồi. Không biết thứ vừa tấn công hai người là gì nhưng nó nhanh quá. Nó nhấc bổng Kingler lên và ném con cua to đi. Nó như một tia chớp đen vậy. Nó lao về phía Misty và tiếp tục tấn công cô.

"Raikoujin!" Kizan hét lên và đập một tay xuống đất. Chiêu thức ậc hai của thổ đạo khiến mặt đất rung chuyển và hàng chục cột đá gần giống những lưỡi kiếm đâm thẳng lên khiến cái thứ kia lùi lại mấy bước. Misty dù bị thương nặng vẫn cố đứng lên. Yellow thả Chuchu ra và sẵn sàng ứng chiến. THứ kia lộ nguyên hình. nÓ là một con pokemon màu tím và giống mewtwo về mặt thân hình và màu sắc. Nhưng nó thon và mảnh khảnh hơn Mewtwo. Và tay nó nhỏ hơn nhiều. Đầu nó thon và nhọn cùng với một cặp kính chắn gió màu cam phong cánh in hình tia chớp. Chân nó biến dạng hoàn toàn và chỉ con ba ngón chân. Nhưng ba ngón chân của nó không hề chạm đất trực tiếp àm chúng bám vào một quả bóng nhỏ ở mỗi chân và thành một thứ gần giống giày trượt.

"Chào! Ta là Mew6!" nó nói nhanh như chớp vậy "Và hôm nay sẽ là ngày tàn của…ai là Red?"

"Kia." Kizan chỉ tay xuống dưới chân Mew6 "Đây và kia!"

"Là sao?" Mew6 không hieur ý. Nó nghĩ nhanh quá mà. :v

Bống một đám cát daagn lên và bao lấy chân Mew6 khiến nó không chạy được. Rồi từ dưới lòng đất, Red xuất hiện cùng với Garbite của mình.

"Đây!" Cậu nói và con Mew6 bị cát lún không đi được.

"ĐƯỢc rồi đó!" Kizan tụ năng lượng vào trong lòng bàn tay. Năng lượng gió bắt đàu di chuyển xung quanh quả cầu khí của kizan tạo thành một cái phi tiêu.

"Ngươi nghĩ ngươi làm ta chậm chân được ư? Ngây thơ! Ta không thể bị dừng!" Mew6 nói lớn và bất chợt lao ra khỏi hố cát. Nó di chuyển như một tia chớp về phía Kizan và Yellow.

"Cẩn thận…" Misty cố lấy thân che cho Yellow.

"Khỉ thật…" Kizan lảm bẩm. nó khong theo kịp tốc đọ của Mew6 nhưng giờ mà tránh đi thì Yellow và Misty sẽ nguy hiểm. Và thế là…

"Hự…" Kizan hứng nguyên cả cú Psycho cut của Mew6. Mew6 lùi lại máy bước và lại với tốc đọ kinh người ấy, nó lao về phía Kizan.

"Kizan! Tránh đi!" Red lao tới nhwung so với Mew6 thì cậu chẳng khác nào rùa đua với thỏ cả.

"Kuuenbu!" Kizan cố gắn ném cái phi tiếu gió lốc trong tay mình vè phía Mew6 và bát ngờ thay, nó đánh trúng. Mew6 bị phi tiêu đánh phải lùi lại mấy bước. ĐÒn đnáh khá thấm với sức chịu đựng không mấy tốt của Mew6.

"Khỉ…thật…" Mew6 nghiến răng. Chiêu thức bậc hai của phong đạo, Kuuenbu có khả năng sát thương rất cao khi đánh khoảng cách gần và có thể ném đi rất xa.

"Pika!" Red gọi con chuột nhỏ và Pika lao về phía Mew6.

"ĐỊnh đánh ta à? Nực cười!" Mew6 nhếch mép và lại bắt đàu chạy. Tốc độ của nó thật kinh người. KHông ai trong nhóm bạn có thể nhìn theo kịp tốc độ của Mew6. Tất cả những gì họ thấy chỉ là một vệt màu tím đen dưới ánh trăng. Và theo ngay sau nó là một cái vệt vàng.

"Hay lắm!" Red cười.

"Cái…?" Mew6 nhìn lại phía sau và thấy con Pikachu của Red đang lao đi với tốc độ không hề thua kém. Làm thế quái nào mà Pika có thể theo kịp nó chứ. Đó là điều không thể và điều không thẻ thì lại rất hay xảy ra. :v Pika đuổi theo Mew với một tốc độ gần như tương đương khiến con pokemon kia hoảng. Nhưng hoảng không có nghĩa là nao núng.

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Yellow định dùng sức mạnh với Kizan.

"Đừng…Giữ sức đi Yellow-chan…" Kizan đảy cô bé lại và nói nhỏ. Nhưng nó lại nhận thấy Mew6. Con pokemon siêu tốc kia lại lao về phía Yellow và Kizan.

"Cẩn thận đó!" Red và garbite lao tới án ngữ ngay trước mặt Yellow và Kizan. Nhwung Mew6 khong nhắm họ. Nó đổi hướng rất nhanh và lao về phía Misty lúc đso không có ai bảo vệ.

"Cẩn thận!" Red xoay sở không kịp.

"Chết ngươi đi" Mew6 vồ lấy Misty với đôi tay của nó và nhấc hẳn cô lên trởi. Pika vội dừng lại. Mew6 bay lên, túm cổ Misty và bóp thạt chặt. Misty đã yếu giờ lại bị bóp cổ không thở được.

"Cứ…" Misty cố kêu nhưng vô vọng.

"Thả cô ấy ra." Red định lao tới.

"KHông được…" Kizan ngăn cậu lại "Cậu có thể mất mạng đấy."

"Nó nói đúng đấy! ĐỨng mà nhìn đi!" Mew6 cười và bóp cổ Misty mạnh hơn. Cô gái cố giãy giụa nhưng càng giãy thì con pokemon kia bóp càng mạnh.

"Người muốn gì?" Red nghiến răng.

"Nhiệm vụ của ta là lấy mạng ngươi. Vì vậy tất nhiên là muốn ngời chêt rồi." Mew6 cười "Vì vậy yêu sách của ta là mạng đổi mạng. Nếu người đồng ý chết thay thì con bé này sống. Còn không thì…" Mew6 bóp cổ avf những cái vuootxs của nó cứa vào cố Misty khiến cổ cô gái chảy máu.

"Anh…" Yellow bối rối nhìn Red. Cậu đứng, răng nghiến vào nhau nhìn Mew6 với đôi mắt đày hận thù.

"Ta…" Red nói, đầy cay đắng…

Chưa đánh nhau đâu :v cứ từ từ đi.


	40. Chapter 40

Pokemon legenadry trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 40

Tại khu vực Safari zone…

"Chị Melody giỏi quá." Rin vừa ngồi nhìn vừa trầm trồ thán phục trước khả năng của Melody. Cô gái tóc đỏ vừa khâu xong cái áo cho Venus.

"Có gì đâu." Melody cười "Em ra xem anh Tiger và Venus sao rồi đi." Scô nói nhẹ nhàng và cất đống áo vào trong ba lô. Cả nhóm đang cắm trại "trong" Safari zone và tất nhiên là…chả ai cho phép rồi. :v Tất cả chỉ tại Tiger mà ra. Suất ngày phá luật quen rồi nên phá thêm một lần cũng chẳng thấm vào đâu :v Hai chị em chạy ra chỗ Venus và Tiger bên bờ hồ và thấy hai người đang…nằm thở hồng hộc. Bên cạnh họ là Primeape, Nidoking và đám pokemon của hai người. Có vẻ vừa có một trận đấu gay go vừa dienx ra thì phải. Nhwung không chỉ đơn giản là đấu tập đâu. Cả Tiger và Venus cũng đều cạn kiệt sức cả rồi. Tiger thì vốn đã kiệt sức từ sau trận đánh với Mew5 và giờ thì vẫn chưa lấy lại sức được. Còn Venus thì hình như vừa nãy cậu lại làm cái điều mà Tiger từng làm với Mew5, dùng chính sức mình đánh nhau với pokemon thì phải. Cậu bị thương nhẹ. Bên cạnh cậu, con Magmortar với hai khẩu súng cối trên vai, hai khẩu súng ngắn của nó và đôi tay chắc khỏe của nó đều bị sứt sát hết cả. Con Magmortar độc nhất vô nhị với đôi cánh tay cahwcs khỏe của nó vừa bị Tiger cho lên thớt thì phải. Nó bị sước khá nhiều chỗ và Melody nhận ra tất cả đống thương tích đó chỉ có thể là từ cái phi tiêu gió tạo nên từ chiêu Kuuenbu mà thôi.

"Phì…không ngờ lại gặp ngay một đệ tử lục đạo ở đây đấy!" venus thở dài, mắt ngước lên nhìn bầu trời đã xế chiều của Safarizone.

"Cậu có nói gì với tớ đâu. Sao không nói sớm là cậu cũng biết máy trò đó." Tiger trách và vẫn nằm ườn người trên thảm cỏ xanh.

"Hai nugoiwf còn ổn không?" Melody cười và nhìn hai cậu bạn.

"Còn sống." Tiger ngồi dậy và venus ngồi dậy theo

"Vậy cậu là đệ tử phong đạo à?" venus nhìn Tiger và hỏi "Tớ là Venus, đệ tử hàng trung đẳng của thủy đạo. anh trai Raike là lôi đạo, bậc thượng đẳng." Venus cười

"Tiger, đệ tử phong đạo. Bậc trung đẳng." Tiegr cười "Chỉ mới dùng được chiêu thức bậc hai thôi."

"Khcs gì nhau đâu." Venus cười "Quen nhau bao nhiêu lâu mới biết có người giống mình đấy. Nào! Dậy đi ăn thôi!" Venus đứng dậy và giúp Tiger đứng dậy. Tiger có vẻ vẫn còn khá yếu sau trận đánh và khá khó khăn mới đứng được lên.

"Làm đẹ tử lục đạo, tớ từng tưởng lục đạo phái đã hoàn toàn biến mất rồi đấy." Tiegr nhìn Venus với ánh mắt rưng rưng như sắp khóc ấy.

"Gần như thôi." Venus nhìn ra xa và nói vu vơ "Sao rồi? Hai chị em nấu được món gì tử tế chưa hay lại ăn đồ hộp đây?" cậu đùa vui vẻ.

"Có đò ăn rồi. đi ăn thôi!" melody cười.

"Rin và chị Melody chuẩn bị cả rồi. Hai người chỉ cần làm một việc nữa thôi." Rin cười khúc khích.

"Gì nữa đây?" Tiger nhìn xuống bộ quần áo mình đang mặc.

"Đi tắm đi đã. KHông chấp nhận cho hai cậu ngồi ăn với mấ bộ đồ đó đâu." Melody cười.

"Ờ thì tắm! Nhưng mà có quần áo đâu." Venus nhìn mấy cái túi Melody cầm.

"Đây!"Melody đưa Venus cái túi "Trong đó có mấy thứ tớ mới may thôi. Mấy cậu mặc thử xem có vừa không."

"Ít nhất cũng có người chu đáo." Tiger lấy đống quần áo mà không cần kiểm tra.

"Của tớ." Venus nói, mặt lạnh lấy lại mớ quàn áo Tiger vừa cầm "Của cậu." cậu đưa Tiegr quần áo mà cậu bạn không lấy rồi bỏ ra hồ. Hai người định tắm luôn ở hồ của Safaari zone.

"Thế có gọi là phân biệt chủng tộc không nhỉ?" Tiger đùa rồi cậu đi theo Venus.

Thật sự thì Rin thấy ngại trong khi Melody lại rất tự nhiên. Cô mang đồ ăn đến bên bờ hồ trong khi Venus và Tiger đang tắm ở đó. Và tất nhiên, họ không bao giờ "naked" mà tắm rồi :v và cũng không mặc nguyên cả bộ đồ. Họ vẫn còn cái quần đùi mà mặc. Hai người tắm trong hồ nước mắt và rửa những vết thương mà họ gặp phải trong bưởi tập luyện hôm nay. Có những con pokemon cũng uống nước ở hồ lúc đó và…chúng phát honagr khi cả đám pokemon của cả Venus và tiger cùng nhảy xuống hồ tắm. Raichu, Primeape, Nidoking, Magmortar…tất cả đều hạ nhiệt và thư giãn hết sức có thể khi tắm.

"mát quá…" Tiger thả nổi người bên cạnh lapras đang thư giãn và bơi thong thả "Melody và Rin không tắm cùng à."

"Anh bị chập à? Rin là con gái mà." Rin đở bừng mặt.

"Ờ nhể." Tiger gãi đầu.

"Đánh nhau nhiều giờ lú rồi thì phải." Venus đùa.

"Tớ xuống đây!" Melody mặc nguyên cả quần áo nhảy ùm xuống ao khiến nước bắn tung tóe ước luôn cả Rin.

"Á chị Melody!" Rin không kịp lùi lại.

"Xuống đây đi Rin. Ngại gì bọn con trai chứ!" Melody cười. Cô gái không thấy ngại vì phải tắm chung với hai tên đàn ông này.

"ĐÚng thật là…" venus tặc lưỡi và lẩn đi.

"Hỗn chiến!" Tiger hất nước vào người vả Venus và Melody.

"Á…" Melody bị nước lạnh cảu Lapras hất vào mặt. Nhưng cô gái cũng không chịu thua.

"Cho cậu chết!" Melody hất nước tung tóe và khiến cả Tiger và venus bị dính.

"Haaaaaahhh!" Tiger lấy lực thật mạnh và hất nước vào Melody. Và tất nhiên, venus bị dính lần ba.

"Hai cái người này!" Venus quay lại quát lớn "Chơi mà chả hỏi ai cả. Từ từ đã nào!" Venus mới một giây nổi khùng thì hóa ra chỉ là đùa. Cậu cười và…đổ sập cả một bwucs tường nước lên hai người bạn. Thủy thuật tường thủ nước của Venus khá tốt đấy.

"Á…ặc ặc…" Melody và Tiger bị dìm duowics bức tường nước và họ ơphair mất mấy chục giây mới ngoi lên được.

"KHụ khụ…Venus xấu tính quá!" Melody hét lên và cười lớn.

"Dìm hàng!" Tiger lao tới và túm lấy cố Venus.

"Ấy ấy! Từ từ! đó mới gọi là chơi trội chứ!" Venus vừa cười vừa cố kháng cự./

"Dìm cậu ta xuống!" Melody cũng ôm lấy Venus và cố ấn cậu xuống.

Trên bờ, Rin ngồi nhìn mọi người chơi đùa dưới hò nước mà cười. Cái cảm giác làm con người thật sướng. Bao nhiêu trò vui, bao nhiêu điều mới và bao nhiêu cảm giác mới. Toàn những thứ mà Rin chưa từng trải qua khi còn ở trong phòng thí nghiệm thôi. Cô nhớ lại cái hồi ở trong phòng thí nghiệm, khi nghe đến những thứ này từ Mewtwo, cô đã từng ước được một lần thử qua cái cảm giác làm con người này. Cái cảm giác ấy tuy mới lạ nhưng sao lại thân quen và tuyệt vời thế! Rin cười avf thầm cảm ơn cháu trời đã mang lại cho cô cái cảm giác này. À mà không phải chúa trời. Phải là Red và Tiger chứ. Red là ngời tìm thấy cô còn Tiger là người đã chăm soc cho cô lúc mọi người đều đã rời đi rồi. và cả green nữa. Cậu đã dạy cô không biết bao nhiêu thứ. Rồi Blue với những trò nghịch ngợm không ngừng và Yellow với những giây phút thư giãn và thả hồn mình nữa. Mọi thứ đêu thật tuyệt.

"Rin không xuongs cùng thật à?" Melody gọi với lên.

"Em…đến đây!" Rin cười và cũng lao xuống hồ. Cô không ngần ngại nữa. Vứt quách mấy bài học cua green về lễ nghĩa đi, giờ là lúc vui vẻ hết mình rồi. Cả nhóm chơi đùa với nhau cho tới lúc trời đã tối họp mới lên bờ.

"Vui quá!" Melody đã thay xong quần áo và giờ đang ngồi hong tóc. Rin cũng đã xong(Vì cô dùng sức mạnh chỉ cần hong chút là xong mà :v ) và đang ngồi bên cạnh đống lửa sưởi ấm. Tiger cũng đi ra và mặc một cái áo phông khá ổn với dòng chữ được…thêu. Không hiểu Melody làm kiểu gì nhưng thự sự làm một cái áo phông awbngf tay đã là khó chứ chưa nói đến chứ thêu trên đó nữa. Nó có thêu là: "Rise of the Heroes!"

"Cậu thấy sao?" Melody nhìn Tiger hỏi và mong đợi một câu khen từ cậu bạn.

"Hơi chật chội chút nhưng nhìn mẫu mã thì ổn Cậu mua đâu ra cái này thế?" Tiger hỏi.

"Xin lỗi. Tớ mất mấy tuần mới thêu xong cái chứ nhưng chưa kịp đưa cậu thi lại gặp phải vụ đó nên giờ mới đưua được. Nhưng cậu ta ra khá nhiều từ sau hồi đấy rồi đấy." Melody vừa nói vừa cười vui thích.

"này v! Ra đây đi!" Tiger gọi với.

"KHông đời nào!" Venus nói vọng ra khó chịu.

"Nhân tiện nhé. Cái áo cậu kiếm cho venus khá hay ho đấy." Tiger đùa "Trông rất hợp!" cậu cười khoái chí.

"Tại tớ may cho cậu mà. Nhưng hết áo rồi nên tớ phải lấy tạm cái đó cho venus!" Melody cười lớn và mặt đỏ bừng có lẽ vì tức cười hơn là vì ngại.

"Ra đây đi anh bạn! Ở đây có mỗi người với người thôi à." Tiger lại gọi.

"Anh ra đi mà!" Rin chạy vào lôi Venus ra. Và cậu không thể kháng nổi sức kéo của một con bé nhỏ hơn cậu đến vài tuổi (Nếu Rin thực sự là con bé :v ) Cậu bị lôi ra và…

"há há há! Bảo mà! Bảo mà!" Tiger cười lăn ra đất.

"Ha ha ha! ĐÚng là rất hợp thật!" Melody cũng không nhịn nổi. Venus thường ngày nghiêm túc với cái áo choàng giờ đang mặc một cái áo phông sặc sỡ đủ màu trông rất giống trẻ con.

"Tớ sẽ giết cả hai cậu…" Venus đầu bốc khói "Và cả em nữa." cậu lườm Rin.

"Em thấy nó hay mà anh!" Rin cười "Với lại cái áo đó đáng lẽ của anh Tiger nhưng chính anh đòi đổi mà."

"Ờ nhỉ…" Venus gãi đầu nhớ lại lúc cậu lấy cái áo của Tiger. Lúc đó trời nhạp nhoạng lên nhìn không rõ.

"Thôi thôi! Ngồi xuống đây đi. Đứng mãi làm gì." Tiger vỗ vỗ chỗ đất bên cạnh cậu. venus và Rin ngồi xuống bên cạnh đống lửa với Melody và tiger.

"ĐỐt lửa trong Safari zone có ổn không nhỉ?" melody lo ngại "mà sao chúng ta chưa bị bảo vệ phát hiện nhỉ?"

"họ còn có thứ đáng lo hơn mà nghĩ kìa." Tiger cười đầy hàm ý :v

Tại phòng bảo vệ…

"làm thế quái nào tin tặc xâm nhập hệ thống của ta được. mấy người suwcsr nó nhanh lên hộ cái. Chúng ta không thể mở của Safari zone trong tình trạng hệ thống an ninh bị hư hỏng nặng được." Ông quản lý hét lên với đám lập trình viên.

Trở lại bên bờ hồ, sau bữa ăn…

"Oài…" Tiger nằm dài xuống cỏ và thư giãn. Cậu ngước nhìn bầu trời đêm đầy sao và nghĩ về những người bạn cảu cậu đã có. Venus nằm bên cạnh cậu còn Melody và Rin ngồi chơi riêng với nhau.

"cậu nghĩ sao nếu một ngày thế giới này sụp đổ?" venus hỏi.

"Tớ sẽ không để ngày đó xảy đến đâu." Tiger nói

"Nhưng chỉ hai chúng ta là không đủ để cứu cả thế giới này đâu." Venus nói.

"KHông hề. Chúng ta không đơn độc đâu!" Tiger nói và ngồi dậy.

"Nếu cậu đã quả quyết vậy thì…" Venus ngồi dậy "Tớ sẽ luôn bên cạnh cậu. Thế giới này không sớm thì muộn, cũng sẽ bị hủy diệt. Nhưng chứng nào chúng ta và con cháu chúng ta còn sống thì chúng ta sẽ không để điều đó xảy ra dễ dàng. Phải không?"

"Phải! Chừng nào chúng ta và con cháu chúng ta còn sống thì thế giới sẽ vẫn còn hi vọng. Một ánh sang lẻ loi cuối đường hầm là quá đủ để tiếp tục tin tưởng rồi chứ chưa nói đến hai, phải không?" Tiger đùa.

"Nói nghe hay quá nhỉ?" Một giọng nói vang lên khiến cả bốn người giật mình quay lại phía hồ nước. Đứng trên mặt nước là một con pokemon khổng lồ với hình dáng giống mewtwo nhứng phải nói là nó to lớn hơn hẳn. Nó có thân hình ục ịch như một viên đá tảng với khuôn mặt bầu bĩnh và những cánh tay và chân to khổng lồ. Nó béo ngang ngửa Snorrlax với lớp da màu tím và khuôn mặt khá giống Mewtwo.

"Á…" sTieengs melody vang lên phía sau khiến cả hai người quay lại. Phía sau họ là Mew4 với cánh tay to kịch cỡ của mình đang ôm chặt láy Rin đã bất tỉnh còn Melody thì bị đánh thương nhẹ và nằm bất tỉnh. Nhưng vết thương ngay lập tức liền lại như chưa có gì cả. Mew4 tóm được Rin và giữ cahwtj cô bé trong cánh tay phải to quá cỡ của mình. Chân của Mew4 cũng không cân cho lắm khi mà chan trái to hơn một chút.

"Thả Rin ra!" Tiger hét lên nhưng việc chưa hoàn toàn hồi phục khiến cậu mát sức khá nhiều.

"Khá lắm Mew4. Em mang nó về cho ông chủ còn anh sẽ lo hai tên này!" Con pokemon trên mặt hồ nói lớn "Ta là Mew8 và hôm nay sẽ là ngày tàn của hai ngươi."

"Này…" Tige cố gắng gượng đứng vững "Tớ sẽ cứu Rin. Còn cậu lo Mew8. được không?"

"Nhớ lấy Tiger ạ. Cậu còn chưa hoàn toàn bình phục nên việc dùng pokemon sẽ là tối ưu nhất cho cậu. TỚ không thể liều mạng cdungf sức mạnh trong trạn này được." Venus nói

"Không được…" Tiger gượng dậy

"Nghe tớ đi. Giữ lấy cái mạng cậu đi thì mới có hi vọng chống sự diệt vong được." Venus nói "Nhớ láy những gì cậu hứa đi. Dùng pokemon cho trận này thôi. Tớ sẽ lo Mew8. Cậu lo mew4. được chưa?"

"Rồi…" Tiger mất một lúc mói dám nó ực sự thì không có sức mạnh thì Tiger phải dùng pokemon thôi.

"Sao? Hứa đi." Venus nói.

"Được! Nhưng nếu pokemon của tớ bị thương quá nặng thì đừng trách tớ nhé." Tiger nói.

"Đi!" Mew4 dùng toàn lực và bay đi mất.

"Đừng có vội thế!" Tiger thả Pidgeot ra và ngay lập tức đuổi theo, bỏ lại Venus cùng với melody đã bất tỉnh đối đầu Mew8.

"Có vẻ như đây là trận của hai ta rồi." Venus cười nhếch mép.

"Được lắm venus J. Wolfang. Hôm nay ta sẽ cho ngươi trầu trời!" Mew8 gầm lên.

Chuản bị được rồi đấy! Chiến thôi! Venus VS Mew8. Green, Blue & Silver VS Mew7, Red Vs Mew6 và Tiger Vs Mew4. Let's Rock!


	41. Chapter 41

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 41.

"Đưa chị ấy ra khỏi đây đi." Green ra lệnh với Silver.

"Được rồi." Silver đưa được Blue lên trên Gyarados và bơi về phía hòn đảo gần nhất. Cinnabar không còn quá xa và bơi tới đó là không hề khó. Nhưng Green thì lại đang gặp khó khi mà đối mặt với cậu là cậu đang đối mặt Mew7 một mình. Tình huống khs đẻ là thế này đây.

"Định đối đàu một mình à?" Mew7 cười "Đẻ xem tên á quân này có xứng đáng làm đối thủ không đã."

Nói xong, nó bỗng bay lùi lại và nạp năng lượng vào súng. Hai khẩu súng trường giống trong mấy cái phim hành động mà lũ ro bốt hay dùng bắt đầu sáng lên nhờ năng lượng mà Mew7 truyền vào. Rồi nó bắn ra hai viên đạn từ mỗi khẩu súng. Những viên đạn ấy không to và dài mà nhỏ và di chuyển rất nhanh. Green không kịp phản ứng. Charizard lấy thân mình đỡ cho cậu và nó gầm lên đau đớn. Hai viên đạn khiến phần ngực của Charizard bị thương nặng và khó di chuyển

"Khỉ thật. đạn bay nhanh quá." Green nghiến răng

"Nếu ngươi đủ nhanh thì đánh lại ta xem." Mew7 chế diễu.

"À không có chi. Đươn giản thôi!" Green cười nhếch mép. Bỗng từ dưới nước, hai luồng nước cực lạnh phóng thẳng lên và túm lấy chân Mew7. Và hai luồng nước ấy ngay lập tức đóng băng khiến Mew7 bị giữ chân không di chuyển nổi.

"Hừ…" Mew7 cố thoát khỏi cái gông abwngf băng của green.

"Làm thôi!" Green nói lớn và một cột nước khổng lồ dâng lên từ mặt biến. Cột nước xoáy quấn lấy Mew7 và bẫy con pokemon cầm súng ở giữa. Green thì đứng ngoài trên lưng Charizard và nhìn Mew7 bị cuons vào trong cột nước xoáy của Golduck và không thể thoát ra. Nhưng cậu không tự mãn mà thậm chí còn đang lo lắng. Cậu vẫn nhớ sức mạnh kinh khủng của Mewtwo và Mew7 chắc cũng không phải loại vừa. Và dự đoán của Green thì quả không sai. Cột nước mà Golduck tạo nên tự dung biến mất và green thấy con Golduck của mình nổi lệnh phềnh trên mặt nước, bất tỉnh, bên cạnh còn có những mảnh vụn từ cái bẫy băng.

"Thoát rồ…" Green không mấy ngạc nhiên. Cái cậu lo giờ là đòn tấn công tiếp theo sẽ đến từ đâu và làm thế nào để tránh nó. Và ngay lạp tức cậu có câu trả lời. Một loạt đạn cực mạnh bắn liên tục về phía Green và Charizard và nó đến từ phái sau. Green đã tiên liệu trước được điều này rồi.

"Weavile!" Green lấy quả pokeball của Silver ra và thả Weavile. Con pokemon nhỏ ndungf thân của nó đỡ hết tất cả những viên đạn cảu Mew7 và…không ềh xây sát hay bị thương gì. Mew7 lơ lửng phía sau Green và cười.

"Vạy là ngươi đã hiểu ra." Nó cười chế diễu.

"Các viên đạn đó được tạo nên từ chiêu Psychic và Weavile miễn nhiễm với chiêu đso. Vậy tại sao lại cười?" green không hiểu và cậu chợt nhận ra Weavile vừa chợt khụy xuống. Là tác dụng của Wisp-o-wisp. Nhưng làm thế nào?

"Đâu phải tất cả đạn đều là năng lượng siêu linh đâu." Mew7 cười đắc thắng.

"Khong hay rồi…" Green nghiến răng.

"Lĩnh đạn nào!" Mew7 bắn liên tục về phía Green những vên đạn siêu linh. Charizard lại gồng mình lên đỡ đạn cho cậu khiến chính nó bị thương rất nặng. Charizard lảo đảo và rơi thẳng xuống biển. Green đã nhảy được ra và cậu cố bám lấy Pidgeot. Pidgeot nhấc cậu trở lại không trung và Charizard được thu về.

"Phì…" Green thở và thu hồi lại Charizard. Cậu thả Alakazam ra. Con pokemon siêu năng lực tạo một mặt nền bằng siêu sức mạnh cảu nó cho Green đứng lên trên. Nó đnag vào trạng thái thiền.

"Người kahs lắm!" Mew7 cười "Nhưng chưa đủ giỏi."

Nói rồi, Mew7 bắn về phía Green một viên đạn rất mạnh và mạnh hơn máy viên đạn liên hoàn của nó. Viên đạn bay về phía Gren và Alakazam ngay lập tức tạo một bức tường cahwns siêu anwng lực. Viên đạn va chạm mạnh với bức ttuowngfvaf bức tường bắt đàu nứt.

"KHỉ thật. Đến tường ánh sáng cũng không ăn thua." Green nghiến răng. Viên đạn biến mất và để lại một vết nức trên tường và…Mew7 đã biến mất. Thật vậy, sau khi khói từ viên dạn tan biến, Mew7 đã biến đâu mất. và rồi…

"Nhận nè!" Mew7 đột ngột xuất hiện phía sau, hơi chếch sang phải của Green và bắn liên tục một loạt đạn về phía cậu.

"Biết ngay là lại trò này mà." Green quay lại và thực sự thì mặc cho cái vẻ điềm tĩnh của cạu, cậu vẫn đang run. Alakazam di chuyern bức tường của no nhanh như cắt và chắc trước mặt, khá xa so với hai người. Nhưng vết nứt hồi nãy khiến bức tường giờ chỉ như một cái khiên tạm.

"há há há! Ngươi chết rồi!" Mew7 cười khi mà green chỉ đứng nhìn bức tường bị phá tung. Hàng chục viên dạn cực mạnh bay thẳng về phía cậu mà cậu không hề có phản ứng gì.Cậu đứng yên nhìn và con Alakazam đã sẵn sàng lãnh đạn thay cho chủ nó. Nhưng thế thì khác nào thí quân chỉ để bảo vệ bản thân. Green mà chúng ta biết khong phải kẻ dễ dàng thí quân thế.

"Flyon! Mirror force!" Blue bất chợt xuất hiện trên lưng con sư tử trắng Flyon và con sư tử dùng chính đầu nó tạo một tấm khiên gương và phản lại toàn bộ đám cú bắn đó. Flyon bị đẩy lại và bị thương nhẹ trong khi toàn bộ đám đạn bay ngược lại chỗ Mew7.

"KHỉ thật Blue! Cậu phá tớ rồi!" Green quát lớn.

"Cái gì?" Blue khong hiểu và…

"Hà." Mew7 chỉ nhảy lên tránh đòn và…đám đạn đánh trúng đám pokemon của Green lúc đó vừa bất ngờ lao lên tấn công từ phía sau của Mew7 nhân lúc nó không để ý và…Blue vừa tự đánh đội mình với chiêu Mirror force.

"Sao không nói sớm?" Blue hét lên khi thấy đám pokemon của Green bị dính đạn của chính Flyon mà cô giữ phản lại.

"Chịu cậu. Cạu vừa làm cái thứ kia cảnh giác rồi nếu khong tớ đã cho nó xuống hố với Drill hỏn và Guilotine rồi." Green chán nản.

"Vậy ra ngươi có chủ ý cả khi mà không tránh đòn à? Ta phải đề phòng thôi!" Mew7 cười.

"Vậy sao không đề phòng đi?" Giọng Silver vang lên avf mew7 hốt honagr. Nó quay lại nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì Gyarados đã cuốn chặt lấy nó rồi. Gyarados cuốn lấy Mew7 và khong cho nó thoát ra.

"Cơ hội đây rồi!" Blue hét lên "Flyon! Drill horn!" cô ra lệnh.

"Nó có sừng à?" Green ngắm nghía con sư tử. nó làm gì có sừng. Chỉ có mỗi cái đầu tròn chịa như củ hành thôi.

"À nhầm! là Tornado fang." Blue cười. Flyon bay lên và gió bắt đàu nổi lên. Nó cuộn tròn mình trong một cơn lốc cực mạnh avf tự biến mình thành một mũi khoan giống như một chiếc răng nanh vậy. Chiến binh cảm tử của Tiger đang tự biến mình thành một răng nanh lốc và nó lao vào Mew7. Blue túm cawhtj lấy cổ nó để khỏi bị hất văng đi. Flyon đánh trực diện vào ngực của Mew7 và khiến con pokemon bị thủng hẳn một lỗ trên ngực và nó… tan ra thành nước.

"Cái gì?" Blue ngạc nhiên "Là Subtitute sao?"

"Cẩn thận!" Green vội hét lên.

"hả…" Silver vừa quay lại thì một viên đạn cực mạnh đấm thẳng vào bụng cậu. Silver bị đẩy ngược lại Silver ngã xuống biển cùng Gyarados và cả hai đều bất tỉnh.

"Silver!" Blue vội lao xuống chỗ cậu em.

"Cẩn thận!" Green hét lên và lao về phía Blue. Cậu chưa kịp xoay sở sao thì một loạt đạn điên cuồng bắn về phía hai người.

"Á…" Blue không kịp ứng biến. Green thì đã sẵn sàng đỡ đạn thay cùng với Alakazam trán thủ trước mặt Blue nhưng…

"Flyyyyyyyyyy…" Con Flyon rít ên. Cả nó và Blue bị dính đạn và rơi thẳng xuống. Flyon dùng than mình cuộn lấy Blue và cả hai rơi xuống biển. Cánh cảu Flyon bị thương nhưng không sao. Nó bảo vệ được Blue. Cô đang nằm bất tỉnh và con sư tử cố ôm lấy cô và nổi trên mặt nước.

"làm…thế nào mà?" Green không hiểu. Đáng lẽ ra cậu mới là người dính đạn khi rõ ràng lúc đó cậu đã lao tới để bảo vệ cô

"Con bé đó dùng teleport." Mew7 cười "Nó dùng Teleport để bảo vệ người chắc cahwns sẽ lao tói bảo vệ nó lúc đó. Nó biết trước nếu bị tấn công, mi sẽ dùng mạng đổi mạng đẻ nó được an toàn. Vậy ngươi mĩ mãn chưa? Người người yêu quý nhất sẵn sáng chết vì ngươi kìa."

"Không hề." Green nổi điên. Alakazam cũng điên. Pokemon khác của Green cũng điên hết cả rồi. Rhyhorn, Pidgeot, Charizard, Arcanine, Golduck và cả Scizzor nữa. tất cả đứng hết dậy và nhìn Mew7 với ánh mắt đày hận thù.

"Cái gì đây? Khánh chiến chống Mèo à?" Mew7 nhìn quanh và cười.

"Tất cả! lên!" Green hét lên và cậu trèo lên Pidgeot. Nó lao tới Mew với tốc độ điên cuồng. Mew7 bắn và bắn trúng Pidgeot khiến con chim rơi xuống biển với Green. Nhưng nó không thể bắn cùng lúc nhiều mục tiêu thế này được. Rhyhorn đâm thẳng vào lưng con Mew7 với chiêu Mega horn khiến con pokemon siêu linh bị thương nhẹ. Mew7 quay lại và định dùng súng bắn thì lửa của Charizard khiến nó không nhìn nổi. Rồi nước của Golduck cũng cuộn lên kết hợp với lửa của con roognf tạo thành một lớp sương mù che tầm nhìn của Mew7. Hai con pokemon hồi nãy còn bất tỉnh giờ tỉnh dậy đánh hăng hơn cả trước. Mew7 không nhìn thấy gì và từ trong đám sương, arcanine lao ra với chiêu crunch, nó ngoạm thẳng vào cánh tay cầm súng của Mew7 và lôi đi. Nó đang chạy trên một con đường tạo bởi siêu năng lực của Alakazam.

"ư…"Mew7 cố thoát khỏi Arcanine nhưng nó càng giãy thì Aracnine cắn càng sâu. Aranine nhấc hẳn nó lên và quật mạnh xuống. Mew7 không rơi mà lấy lại được thăng bằng. Hai đòn đánh khá thấm đấy. Mew7 cũng bắt đùa nóng máu. Nó nã đạn điên dcuoongf vào trong làn sương và không cần biết nó bắn cái gì cả. Arcanine và Golduck không tránh kịp nên bị hạ khá dễ. Nhưng Rhyhorn lặn xuống dưới nước avf bơi ngay dưới chân Mew7. Charizard thì ở trên trời còn Alakazam đã tránh được với protect rồi. Và Rhyhorn dưới biển lao thẳng lên và dùng sừng của nó húc vào bụng của Mew7. Mew7 lùi lại đau đớn nhwung ngay lập tức phản lại với một nhát đạn trực diện vào mặt. Rhyhorn ngã xuống biển nhưng với tinh thần chiến đấu không nghỉ, nó lại lao tới. Rhyhornd đã đau sẵn lại bị động nên nó phải hứng thêm một cú mega horn nữa. Nó bắn vào mặt Rhyhorrn và giờ thì con thú mới thực sự bất tỉnh. Nhưng chưa kịp định hình lại thì một luồng lửa nóng khủng khiếp đánh thẳng xuống vào Mew7 khiến con pokemon bị bỏng nhẹ. Nó điên cuồng nã đạn lên không trung và bắn hạ Charizard ngya trên trời. Charizard rơi xuống biển. Còn Alakazam. Mew7 dùng gió xua tan sương mù avf đứng trước mặt nó, Green, Alakazam và Pidgeot đang đứng nhìn nó.

"Pidgeot! Alakazam! Chiêu thức phối hợp!" Green ra lệnh. Pidgeot lao thẳng về phía Mew7 và bắt đàu xoáy liên tục như một mũi khoan. Và Alakazam dùng sức của mình đẩy Pidgeot và khiến nó xoáy mạnh hơn. Pidgeot biến thành một mũi khoan cực mạnh với lực đảy từ phía Alakazam. Nó lao thẳng vào Mew7. Mew7 bắn trả bằng một luongf năng lượng rất mạnh. Luồng năng lượng va chạm ới mũi khoan và no…bị chẻ làm đôi.

"Cái gì…" Mew7 không thẻ chống đỡ nổi. Nó bị dính một đòn giữa ngực và nagx khụy xuống. Nó nằm bất động, vết thương chảy máu nặng và hai tay đã buông súng.

"Khỉ…khỉ thật…" Mew7 lẩm bẩm "Đành phải dùng chiêu này thôi."

Nói rồi, nó bắn thẳng lên trời một quả cầu.và quả cầu đó lớn dần, lớn dần và lao thẳng về phía Green.

"khỉ thật…" Green không thể di chuyển. Cạu bị thương từ nhát bắn của Mew7 và khó lòng chạy được cú này. Cậu đã chuẩn bị cho một cái kết rồ ưng rồi…

"Thoát!" Blue lao tới trên lưng Moltres và nhấc cả Green lẫ pokemon của cậu đi. Zapdos chở Silver còn Blue cưỡi Aticuno. Cô đưa được Green ra khỏi vùng nguy hiểm nhwung quả cầu kia va chạm với mặt biển và tạo thành một vụ nổ rất lớn. Luồng năng lượng tỏa ra rất lớn khiến cả ba con chim mât thăng bằng và rơi xuống biển. Blue và green bất tỉnh và không còn biết chuyện gì xảy ra sau đó.


	42. Chapter 42

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 42.

"Ta chấp nhận yêu cầu của ngươi, mạng đổi mạng." Red nói khá lưỡng lự. Cậu không còn lựa chọn khi mà Mew6 đang nắm giữ tính mạng của Misty trong tay nó.

"Cái gì? Anh Red! Anh không thể làm thế được!" Yellow can cậu nhưng Red vẫn không nghe. Cậu tiến lại gần Mew6 và chuẩn bị cho cuộc trao đổi.

"Khá lắm." Mew6 cười. Nó đang đạt được mục đích rồi.

"Red…" Misty không muốn nhìn cậu bạn chết thay. Trong đàu cô đã hình dung ra những hình ảnh tệ nhát có thể xảy ra rồi. Thế này thì không được. Misty không bao giờ cho phép mình trở thành gánh nặng. Nghĩ đến Red, cô càng không thể tha thứ cho mình. Cô bất ngờ rút từ trong túi ra một con dao găm.

"Sao…Cậu làm gì thế?" Red hốt hoảng hét lên.

"Giờ thì…không còn mạng…mà đổi nhé…" Misty nghiến răng và tự dùng dao đâm chính mình. Con dao găm sâu vào ngực cô và máu chảy ra rất nhiều.

"Con bé ngu ngốc!" Mew6 tức tối ném Misty đi.

"Chị!" Yellow vội đỡ lấy cô gái avf cả hai ngã lăn ra đất. Yellow vội ngồi dậy và đặt chị mình nằm xuống đát.

"Ngươi dám!" Red nổi khùng. Con Pika ngay lập tức lao về phía Mew6 và đánh rất mạnh với spark. Mew6 vội vàng lùi lại tránh đòn.

"Kizan. Nhờ cậu chăm sóc hai chị em. Yellow. EM đưa Misty về được không?" Red hỏi cô em.

"Nhưng còn anh?" Yellow lo lắng.

"Đưa cô ấy về Cerulean. Em không được phép quay lại tìm anh. Anh sẽ tự tới tìm em." Red nói quả quyết và nghiêm khắc "Nhớ đấy. Không nhìn lại." cậu quay đi, cái mũ lưỡi trai cụp xuống che đi đôi mắt đang đầy hạn thù.

"Vâng…" Yellow miễn cưỡng đặt Misty lên lưng Dody và cô trèo lên theo. Cô bé buộc Misty vào bằng một chiếc áo và thúc cho Dody chay.

"Cậu lo được không?" Kizan hỏi Red "Nếu cậu có mệnh hệ gì là tiger làm thịt tôi đấy."

"KHông sao đâu. Tôi sẽ lo tên này!" Red nói và xoay cái mũ ngược lại.

"Rồi! ĐI thôi!" Kizan đuổi theo Yellow và Dody lúc đó đã phóng được một quãng khá xa rồi.

"Mạnh miệng quá nhỉ? Để xem ngươi làm gì nổi nào!" Mew6 cười và nó dùng siêu tốc độ. Nó di chuyển với tốc độ âm thanh khiến Red khó định hình nổi.

"Nếu không chặn được thì ta phá. Snor! Saur!" Red thả Saur và Snor ra "Earthquake!"

Cậu ra lệnh và hai con pokemon to lớn đập mạnh xuống đất tạo thành một cơn động đất khá mạnh. Nhưng vấn đề không phải ở độ mạnh yếu mà là hai cơn động đất này đối nghịch nhau. Hai cơn động đát đối nghịch nhau giao với nhau và tạo thành một cơn động đất cực mạnh phá hủy toàn bộ mặt đất xung quanh. Red bay lên tránh trên lưng Garbite và thoát được còn Mew6 thì bị mất đà. Nhưng nó chưa ngã.

"Có thế thôi à?" Mew6 cười "ĐÓn nè!" Nó lao tới Red với vận tốc âm thanh và tấn công cậu với Sucker punch. Chiêu thức ưu tiên mà. Nhưng Red thì không ngại lắm. Garbite không hề phản công. Nó dùng Sword dance. Và tất nhiên đó là điểm yeesusucker punch.

XOẸT!

"Cái gì?" mew6 bàng hoàng. Nó đánh trượt. Garbite không hề bị ảnh hưởng bởi sucker punch vì nó khoogn hề tán công và con rồng đã né hoàn toàn cú đánh đó. Mew6 rơi trở lại mặt đất.

"Khá lắm. Nhưng chưa đủ giỏi." Mew6 cười.

"Vậy à? Thế là quá đủ ấy chứ!" Red cũng cười. Và cậu chế nhạo Mew6 với điệu cười đó.

"Cái…" Mew6 chưa kịp định hình lại thì đã…

VÈO! BỤP!

Pika húc thẳng vào người con pokemon nhân bản với quick atatck. ĐÒn tấn công tuy không thấm mấy nhưng cũng khiến Mew6 loạng choạng lùi lại.

"Hừ…" Mew6 bắt đầu tụ năng lượng vòa lòng bàn tay và tao ra một quả cầu màu đen.

"Shadow ball. Snor! Ứng chiến!" Red ra lệnh và Snor lao tới. Nó di chuyển với những bước chân như cái máy đập khiến mặt đất rung lên. Mew6 mất thẳng bằng.

"Chết đi!" Mew6 bắn thẳng về phía Pika một quả cầu màu đen. Snor lao tới và hứng chịu đòn đnáh thay bạn. nó kháng ma mà. Nhưng quả cầu nổ tạo khói đen và khi lớp khói tan thì Mew6 đã biến mất.

"lại cái trò lạc hướng này. Phía sau, Garbite!" Red nói mà không cần nghĩ ngợi. Garvite ngay lập tức quay lại và dung vuốt.

"Cái…" Mew6 bất ngờ. Red tháy nó trước khi nó kịp tấn công. Nhưng Garbite vẫn chưa đủ nhanh. Nó đánh trúng Mew6 với một cú dragon claws nhưng cũng chịu tổn thất nặng từ Night slassh của Mew6. Nó lùi lại một chút và nhìn Mew6. Có vẻ Mew6 đã thấm mệt.

"Có vẻ như nếu muốn đánh ngươi thì ta phải xài chiêu thức mạnh nhất rồi. Nhưng cứ để xem đã." Mew6 cười và lại bắt đàu di chuyển với tốc độ âm thanh.

"Poli! Chuẩn bị!" Red thả poli ra "Dùng bubble beam." Cậu nói lớn. Poli thả ra rất nhiều bong bóng nhưng nó không dùng để tấn công. Mew6 bị cản trở tầm nhìn bởi đám bong bóng này.

"Người tưởng thế này mà cản được ta à?" Mew6 cười và nó vẫn nhìn thấy Red "Nực cười…cái…"

Mew6 chợt giật mình. Red vừa biến mất ngay trước mặt nó. Làm thế nào mà…

"Vui không? Ta học được trò này từ Lance. Quả bong bóng khổng lồ chứa ta đang hoàn toàn vô hình vì nó hấp thụ toàn bộ ánh sáng. Ta cải tiến thêm một chút rồi/" Giọng Red vang lên đắc thắng.

"Ngươi tưởng ta không tìm ra ngươi à?" Mew6 nghiến răng và nó bắn thẳng vào không trung một viên đạn. Viên đạn vỡ tung thành nhiều mảnh và rơi xuống. Và đúng như dự đoán, một mảnh đạn rơi xuống và khiến quả bong bóng vỡ tung. Red lại xuất hiện nhưng cậu lại đnag đứng cười.

"Thấy rồi." Mew6 cười "Có gì đáng...cái gì!" Mew6 chợt nhận ra rằng đôi cánh tay của Garbite thò lên từ dưới lòng đất đang túm chặt lấy chân nó. Mew6 không thể chạy được.

"Tấn công!" Red ra lệnh và Snorlax đấm thẳng vào ngực Mew6 với một cú Mega punch. Mew6 bị đảy ngược lại nhưng Garbite giữ quá chặt. Pika lao tới và tặng nguyên một cú thunder bolt vào mặt Mew6 khiến no bị thương nặng.

"Gaahhh!" Mew6 gầm lên và nó nhyar nthaatj mạnh. Nó thoát được khỏi garbite và thậm chí còn lôi cả con pokemon rồng lên khỏi mặt đất. nó tung cước đá văng cả Snor lẫn Garbite. Pika né được đòn và nhảy lại chỗ Red.

"Mọi người không sao chứ?" Red hỏi. Garbite và Snor dứng dậy và cho thấy mình ổn.

"Còn gì nữa à?" Mew6 nói và nó ngay lập tức nhảy lên tránh được một cú razzor leaf từ Saur. Rồi tay nó bắt gọn viên đạn băng của Poli lúc đó vừa bay tới.

"Ngươi làm ta bực rồi đấy." Mew6 nghiến răng.

"Cho dù có cố gắng, ngươi cũng khong bao giờ mạnh bằng Mewtwo đâu." Red nhếch mép "Mewtwo mạnh hơn ngươi rất nhiều."

"Để rồi xem." Mew6 bắt đàu chạy. nó mở hết tốc lực và chạy xung quanh Red. Red và đám pokemon của cậu đứng dựa lưng vào nhau và đứng thành mộ cụm. Mew6 chạy rất nhanh xung quanh họ và gió bắt đầu nổi lên. Nó chạy nhanh tới nỗi gió và không khí cũng di chuyển theo. Nó đang tạo thành một cơn lốc với tốc độ kinh người của mình.

"Mọi người cẩn thận." Red nói và đứng quay lưng về phía pokemon cảu cậu. Nhưng cơn lốc không cuốn họ đi. Mà nó chỉ đang bao vây họ. Red bắt đầu có cảm giác khó thở. Thế này là thế nào?

"Nó đang…rút hết không khí xung quanh chúng ta." Red nói "Nguy rồi."

Nhưng chưa hết, Mew6 thả vào trong cơn lốc rất nhiều con dao nhỏ li ti và thả chúng bay cùng theo lốc. Những mũi dao nhỏ cứa vào da thịt Red khiến cậu chảy máu và bị thương, quần áo tả tơi.

"Khỉ thật…" Red lùi lại và đám pokemon của cậu thu mình bảo vệ cậu. Không khí thì lại đang bị rút dần.

"Thấy sao? Mewtwo có làm nổi trò này không?" Mew6 cười.

"Khỉ thật…" Red nghiến răng "ĐƯỢc rồi…kế hoạch…kế hoạch…ra rồi." cậu bất ngờ reo lên vui mừng.

'Cái thằng này lại nghĩ ra cái gì à?' Mew6 nhủ thầm. Nó nhìn lại sau và thấy có mấy quả cầu lá đang bay lơ lửng va cuốn theo gió lốc. CHúng bị cuốn đi như bồ công anh và bay theo luồng gió lốc cực mạnh của Mew6.

'Hết trò rồi à?' Nó nhìn lại chỗ Red. Cậu đang nằm trên amwtj đất, bất tỉnh, máu chảy ra từ những vết cắt do những lưỡi dao li ti của Mew6.

'Gục rồi à? Có vẻ như đám cầu lá kia là trò đùa cuối của người đây.' New6 nhìn lại và thấy mấy quả cầu đang lơ lửng kìa đang bay đuổi theo nó.

'Sao lại…?" Mew6 không hiểu khi mấy quả cầu lá kia đang đuổi theo. Chúng lơ lửng trong không khí và đang bay theo Mew6 hay đúng hơn là đuổi theo. Mew6 chạy nhanh hơn nhưng nhwungx quả cầu cũng bắt đàu bay nhanh hơn như là có ma ám vậy. Mew6 bắt đầu hoảng vì Red và pokemon của cậu đã gục rồi mà mấy quả cầu lá kia vẫn đuổi theo nó. Nó bắt đàu nghĩ về Mew5, người anh đã chết của nó. Chả nhẽ Mew5 đang heo ám nó? Nó phóng hết tốc lực và mấy quả cầu lá cũng vì thế bay nhanh hơn và lao về phía Mew6.

"KHông xong rồi…" Mew6 mất hết bình tĩnh là lí chí vì…nó sợ ma :v Nó đột ngột dừng lại và mấy quả càu lá bay thẳng về phía nó. Nó vung vuốt và chét tung một quả cầu lá ra nhưng…

KENG!

Vuốt của Mew6 và chạm mạnh với đuôi sắt của pika và khiến Mew6 lùi lại.

"Cái…" Mew6 chưa hết bàng hoàng. Ba quả cầu còn lại bỗng vỡ ra và ba quả pokeball mở ra. Snor lao ra và láy cả thân hình của nó đè lên người Mew6 và con pokemon to lớn khiến Mew6 không kịp tránh. Vuốt của garbite và nắm đấm cảu Poli đã ngay lập tức kè sát cổ nó và Snor khiến nó không chạy nổi. ai mà chạy nổi với một khối thịt thừa nặng cả tấn đè lên người chứ? Mew6 giãy giụa nhwung vô dụng, Vuốt của Garbite chỉ kề sát cổ nó thêm thôi. Nó nhìn Red đang nằm trên đất và nhận ra đó chỉ là ảo ảnh. Cái ảo ảnh biến mất và Red xuất hiện trong bộ dạng tả tơi, những vết cắt nhỏ cảu cậu đang chảy khá nhiều máu nhưng cậu vẫn cười, cái điệu cười của kẻ chiến thắng mặc cho đống vêt thương đang chảy máu của mình. Bên cạnh cậu là Zorua của Blue. Chính nó ddax dùng ảo ảnh.

"Người…làm sao mà…?" Mew6 không hiểu.

"Khi ngươi di chuyển nhanh, ngươi sẽ bỏ lại một khoảng chân không phía sau và không khí xung quanh sẽ ngay lập tức choán vào chỗ đó. Đó là lý do vì sao người chạy càng nahnh, mấy quả cầu lá của Saur mới bay theo càng nhanh vậy. Đáng lẽ ngươi nên dừng lại mới phải, đồ nhát ma." Cậu cười.

"KHỉ thật." Mew6 bực tức.

"Ta nói rồi. Mewtwo không dễ bị hạ thế này đâu. Đầu hàng đi." Red nói và cười đắc thắng. Phải, cả Mew6 và Mew7 đều đã bị hạ một cách quá dễ dàng, không đúng với họ hàng nhà Mew chút nào. Nhưng đơn giản thôi, chúng chỉ là những mấu vật chưa hoàn thiện.

"Phải…ta yếu hơn." Mew6 cay đắng "Nhưng không có nghĩa là ta thua." Nó hét lên.

"Snor! Cẩn thận!" Red vội thu lại tất cả pokemon của cậu. Nhwung không kịp. Mew6 tự biến thành một quả bom và phát nổ. Red bị hất văng đu và bất tỉnh.

"Anh Red…" Yellow nhận ra vu nỏ từ xa. Nhưng phía sau cô bé, Misty vẫn không ngừng chảy máu và đang gặp nguy hiểm tới tính mạng.

"Em..Red…sao rồi?" Misty hỏi, giọng yếu ớt.

"ĐỪng lo. Cậu ấy sẽ trở lại thôi." Kizan trấn an "Giờ quan trọng là phải đưa cô đến Cerulean tìm bác sĩ đã."

"Kizan này…" Yellow hỏi, giọng lưỡn lự "Cậu trông nom chị Misty được không? TỚ không thể để anh Red chiến đấu một mình được."

"…được rồi…cậu đi đi." Kizan thả Dragonair ra và đặt Misty nằm lên trên Dragonair.

"Yellow…" Misty nói nhỏ.

"Sao vậy chị?" Yellow ngồi xuống bên cạnh misty và ghé sát tai vào.

"Em bảo vệ Red thay chị…chị sợ…" Misty nói yếu ớt.

"Vớ vẩn! Em sẽ không làm thay chị đâu! Chị phải sống để tự làm việc của mình." Yellow bỗng gắt lên. Rồi cô bé trò lên Dody nhưng vẫn lưỡng lự.

"Đi đi. Tôi sẽ lo liệu toàn bộ mọi thứ." Kizan nói.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Bảo vệ chị ấy nhé." Yellow nói và lao đi trên lưng Dody. Cô bé chạy về phía Red với hi vọng rằng cậu vẫn ổn.

Battle hơi chán. Mong mọi người thông cảm. Hi vọng cái sau sẽ khá hơn. :3


	43. Chapter 43

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 43.

"Ngây thơ quá, Venus J. ạ." Mew8 cười và đấm thật mạnh xuống đất. Nó tạo ra một cơn rung chấn tương đối và một vết nứt đất dài chạy thẳng về phía Venus và Magmortar. Magmortar nhảy sang một bên còn Venus thì nhảy lên trên Magnezone và dùng Magnet rise để né.

"KHông dễ thế đâu." Venus cười "Magmortar!" cậu hét lên và magmortar đã rút súng ra. Hai cánh tay chắc khỏe của nó cầm hai khẩu súng ngắn chĩa về phía Mew8 và hai khẩu thần công cũng đã lên nòng.

"người có con Magmortar ấn tượng alwms. Nhwung chưa đủ." Mew8 chế diễu và nó dậm chân khiến mặt đất lại rung lên và một vết nứt trên đát lại lao thẳng về phía Magmortar. Magmortar nhảy lên rất nhanh và ngay lập tức đáp trả. Nó nã thẳng hai quả cầu lửa về phía Mew8 và hai khẩu súng nawgsn bắn đồng loạt ốn nhát sheering shot về phía Mew8. Nhưng Mew8 dơ bụng ra đỡ và nó cũng chỉ bị thương nhẹ không đáng kể.

"Thick fat." Venus lẩm bẩm "Khó đánh rồi."

"Đỡ này!" Mew8 quật mạnh cánh tay nó và đánh trúng Magmortar khiến con pokemon lửa rơi xuống đát. Nhưng chỉ sau hai lần đập đát, nó đã đứng lại ngay được bằng một cú bật khá tốt. Nó đứng vuwnagx lại và đối đầu Mew8. Nhưng Mew8 ngay lập trức ném về phía Magmortar một cơn mưa đá.

"Mag!" Venus hét lên và magmortar thì cũng khôn hề nao núng. Nó lấy hai khẩu súng ngắn, chĩa lên phái trước cùng với hai khẩu thàn công và…Nó bắn. nó bắn vỡ tung từng viên đá một bằng hai khảu súng ngắn một cách hết sức bình tĩnh và nó bắn những viên đá của mew8 vỡ thành từng mảnh vụn với tỉ lệ chính xác gần 100%. Nó khong bắn thừa hay trượt một nhát nào cả.

"Cái….?" Mew8 bị sốc nặng khi mà cơn mưa đá của nó đang bị bắn vỡ tung thành từng mảnh vụn. Tất cả chỉ có tiếng súng bắn liên tục của Magmortar và tiếng những viên đá vữ tung. Khó tin nhưng là thật. Nó đang làm điều mà không ai tưởng nổi với cơn mưa đá. Đây chính là cách mà Venus chiến thắng avf là cách mà Magmortar vô hiệu hóa đòn tán công của đối thủ-bắn tung hết ra.

"Được rồi!" Mew8 gầm lên và ném thêm thật nhiều đá vào.Có vẻ súng của Magmortar bắt đàu quá tải khi mà nó đã nóng đỏ như hai viên đá nhan thạch rồi. Nhưng không phải. Đạn cảu magmortar bắt đàu chuyển dạng khi mà nhưng viên đạn dung nhan bắt đàu thay thế những viên đạn lửa và khiến cơn mưa đá trở nên vô dụng. và MEW8 bỏ quên Venus, đấy là phàn nguy hiể nhất. nó cứ chăm chăm tấn công Magmortar khi mà cơn bão đá nó dùng không qua nổi những viên dạn của Magmortar. Và…

"Tổng công kích bóng đêm!" Venus nói lớn khiến Mew8 bất ngờ quay lại. và nó chẳng kịp làm gì cả. Phía sau nó, Hydreigon và Togekiss đã chuẩn bị sẵn hàng trăm quả shadow ball để tổng công kích. Chúng thả đồng loạt xuống tạo thành một cơn mưa shadow ball và Mew ở ngay giữa nó.

"Hừ…" Mew8 lườm Venus đang đứng nhìn. Nó đối đầu với cơn mưa và huwgs chịu nguyên cả cơn mưa đó. Bụi bốc lên mù mịt sau đó và không ai thấy gì. Togekiss và Hydreigon đứng yên chờ kết quả. Nhưng bất ngờ, hai quả Aura sphere lớn quá cở bất ngờ bay ra từ trong đám bụi và bay thẳng về phía Togekiss và con pokemon không kịp trở tay.

BÙM!

Hai quả cầu của Mew8 va chạm với Mirror shot của Magnezone và Sheering shot của Magmortar avf vỡ tung. Đám bụi bay đi và mew8 vẫn đứng dó, không hề di chuyển và thậm chí không hề thấm thía gì cả. nó cũng chỉ bị xước nhẹ. May cho Togekiss và Hydraigon là nhờ có Sheering shot và Mirror shot mà chúng thoát nạn. phía sau Mew8, Magmortar đứng nhìn, chĩa súng về phía con Pokemon kia và sẵn sàng khai hỏa. nam châm của Magnezone cũng tích điện sẵn sàng.

"Quả không hổ danh ưng nhãn. Tỉ lệ bắn chính xác của ngươi đạt gàn 100% ròi đấy." Mew8 nhếch mép "Nhwung để xem người đối đầu với ta thế nào."

"Cái…" Venus chưa kịp nhìn nhận lại thì mặt đát abwts đàu rung chuyển. Magmortar không kịp né. TỪ dưới đất, hàng chục cơn động đát xảy ra cùng lúc khiến cả khu vực bị bé và hàng chục khe nứt khổng lồ xuất hiện chi tách Venus với phàn còn lại của đội cậu.

"Mọi người cẩn thận!" Venus hét lên nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì Mew8 đã tiếp cận Togekiss và Hydreigon. Hai con pokemon quá bị động và Mew8 đập mạnh vào người chúng. Hai anwms đám khổng lồ cảu con pokemon béo ục ịch đánh thẳng vào người hai con pokemon của Venus khiến cả hai rơi thẳng xuống và rơi vào trong một khe nứt.

"Togekiss! Hydreigon!" Venus và magnezone lao tới và hai người đỡ được Togekiss và Hydreigon. Magmortar đã cất súng đi. Nó định làm cái quái gì vậy. À không. Nó vừa đỡ được Melody.

"Đưa cô ấy qua đây.Rồi mọi chuyện ở đây giao cho cậu và…" Venus bất ngờ cảm thấy đau nhói. Phải rồi. Cậu còn một con Pokemon rất mạnh nữa.

"Ok." Magmortar giơ ngón tay trỏ ra và cười. Phải rồi, nó từng một mình đối đàu Mew tì lchar nhẽ không thể đối đầu mew8 ư.

"Định đối đầu ta một mình ư? Nực cười!" Mew8 nhếch mép và lao về phía Magmortar và đánh. ĐÒn Mega punch. Với sức mạnh của Mew8 thì magmortar khó mà đỡ được thật. Nhưn con Pokemon dung nhan đang mang theo Melody và nó…né đòn một cách dễ dàng. Mew8 quá lề mề. Nhưng Magmortar không hề tấn công mà nó tiếp tục chạy về phía Venus.

"TrMew8 nhinfns af?" theo và nó đang nạp năng lượng. và rồi, nó abwns ra một trùm tia năng lượng cực mạnh. Hyper beam! Nhưng magmortar không nhìn lại. nó tiếp tục chạy mặc cho chùm tia hủy diệt phía sau đang đuổi theo. Nó đang ở rất gần venus rồi, chỉ còn năm bước chân thôi và…

BÙM!

Thêm một vụ nổ hoành tráng nữa với khói bụi mù mịt.

"Ha ha ha…sặc…sặc…Chết đi." Mew8 cười. Nhưng mặt nó bống nghệt ra. Đám bụi bay đi và Magmortar đứng chống nách nhìn nó thách thức. Và đứng bên cạnh Magmortar, venus đang bế trên tay melody và đứng ngay trước họ là con pokemon đã tạo tấm khiên chắn băng và bảo vệ hai người. Đó là một con Froslass nhưng nó khac với con mà Venus trước kia dùng. Và đó cỉ có thể là bức tường abwng pha lê vĩnh cửu làm nên ten tuổi của Pryce mà thôi. Nó vô hiệu hóa hoàn toàn Hyper beam.

"Giao lại chỗ này cho hai người…" Venus có vẻ yếu đi nhiều kể từ sau khi Froslass ra khỏi và cậu bế Melody và rời đi tạm về phía sau trên tấm đệm từ của lại rút súng ra và sẵn sàng lên nòng. Froslass thì thở ra một hơi băng cực lạnh hiếm tháy và nó trông có vẻ già hơn các con Froslass khác khá nhiều.

"Hai ngươi đấu với ta? Nực cười." Mew8 cười khinh địch.

"Cứ cười đi." Con Froslass bống nói tiếng người "Vì sau ngày hôm nay ngươi sẽ không còn nhìn thấy ánh mặt trời mà cười nữa đâu."

"Cái…" Mew8 bất ngờ vì Froslass vừa nói. Nhưng nó không có thời gian để bất ngờ nữa. Froslass bỗng biến mất và như thể nó chiui vào trong cái bóng của chính mình vậy. Magmortar cười và nhìn theo. Súng của nó đang được giảm nhiệt và nạp lại đạn. Mew8 bối rồi khi thấy cái bóng của Froslass di chuyển rất nhanh dưới chân mình.

"Được ròi. Để ta xem ngươi định làm gì với chiêu đó." Mew8 tức tối dùng flash. Nó khiến cho toàn bộ khu vực xung quanh sáng lên và khả năng duy chuyển bóng của Froslass cũng bị hạn chế. Nhưng kì klaj thay, Frolass không hiện nguyên hình mà cái bóng cảu nó biến mất. Đáng lẽ nó phải ngoi lên từ bóng chứ. Trừ khi nó không ở đó.

"_GoodNight!_" magmortar bát ngờ lao tới. Mew8 quá mất cảnh giác với con pokemon dung nham. Magmortar không abwns nữa mà nó dùng hẳn cái súng của nó, hai khẩu súng ngắn bằng đá đập thẳng vào đầu Mew8. Mew8 lùi lại choáng váng. Và lúc đso, Froslass mới xuất hiện và nó ở trong…bóng của Mew8.

"Cái…" mew8 không kịp phản ứng.

"Nhận lấy!" Froslass hét lên và ném thẳng vào mặt của Mew8 một quả Shadow ball khiến nó bị thương và bị khóa tầm nhìn. Magmortar bắn liên tục về phía Mew8 với Sherring shot. Con Pokemon bị bỏng nặng.

"Các người…" Mew8 tức tối. nó đập thẳng tay xuống đát và đó là Earthquake. Magmortar bị hất tung lên trời nhưng nó không nao núng. Froslass thì không chịu quá nhiều ảnh hưởng. Và con Magmortar thì đang rơi. Nhưng từ trên không, nó nã đạn liên tục về phía Mew8.

ĐOÀNG! ĐOÀNG! ĐOÀNG!

Những cú Sheeing shot không cho Mew8 cơ hội phòng ngự cho dù nó có khỏe đến mấy và cộng them tác dụng của Curse, Mew8 đang mất sức dầ dù trâu bò mấy, nó cũng sẽ toi thôi.

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mew8 thét lên đau đớn vì tác dụng kinh hoàng của chiêu Shadow force. Phải, Froslass vừa đánh trực diện về phía Mew8 bằng shadow force. Con Pokemon tím ngã khụy xuống và Magmortar hạ cánh ngay trên người nó. Magmortar bắn thẳng vào đầu Mew8 ở cự li gần với một cú sheering shot và kết liễu con pokemon to lớn. Mew8 đã gục quá dễ dàng. Hai con pokemon của Venus đã thắng. Chúng không ở lại lâu. Froslass và Magmortar ngay lập tức quay về chỗ Venus thì thấy cậu đang ngủ ngon lành và bên cạnh cậu, Melody đang ngủ ngon lành.

"Cái thằng này…thôi để ngủ tí…" Froslass cười và nó quay lại. Nhưng kìa, cái con pokemon mà nó vừa hạ đã biến đấu mất rồ 8 đã biến mất dù nó vừa bị hạ đo ván xong.

Ở đảo Cinnabar…

"Chào buổi tối." Blue nhìn Green mới vừa tỉnh dậy và cười vui vẻ.

"Chào…" Green ôm đàu. Đầu cậu bị thương nhẹ và cần băng bó một chút.

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Blue nhẹ nhàng đỡ cậu bạn dậy. Tự dưng được hôm dịu dàng quá mức mà :v

"Silver đâu rồi?" Green nhìn quanh và hỏi.

"Chị." Silver lao vào "Em tìm quanh rồi. không thấy dấu vết của mew7 đâu cả."

"Thế thì nguy thật rồi đấy." Blue nói "Bác Blain đưa tớ viên Red Sun rồi. Giờ cần về chô Tiger ngay." Cô nói và đưa Green viên đá Red Sun. Nó là một viên đá Sun stone có màu đỏ rực và tỏa ra ánh sáng kì lạ. Nhưng Green cũng không amays đẻ tâm lắm. Cậu cất nó vào túi và đứng dậy.

"Sao lại về chỗ Tiger?" Green hỏi ngạc nhiên.

"Trước giờ cậu ấy là người duy nhát đủ sức hạ một con trong họ hàng nhà Mew bằng tay không, đúng không? Đó là khi sung sức còn giờ thì cậu ấy khá yếu rồi. Tớ không tin Mew7 lại dễ bị hạ thế đâu." Blue nói "Chúng đang dánh lạc hướng chúng ta. Chúng không nhắm viên Red Sun."

"vậy ý cậu là…" Green hiểu ra.

Ở phía bắc của Cerulen, trong một cái hang ẩm ướt...

"Ư…." Red thức giấc và mình mẩy vãn còn ê ẩm chán. Cậu ngồi dậy và thấy mình đang ở trong hang. Bên cạnh cậu là đống lửa và Yellow đang ngồi ngủ gật bên cạnh. Cậu ngồi dayaj và nhìn lại mấy vết thương thì thấy chúng đã được băng bó lại rồi. yellow vẫn ngủ ngon lành không biết gì và pokemon của cậu cũng đang ngủ ngon lành.

"hì…ngủ mà không chăn gối gì à?" Red cười và láy cái chăn của cậu đắp cho cô bé. Và cậu đứng dậy nhìn ra ngoài. Bên ngoài, trời đang mưa và xa xa kia, cậu có thể thấy bãi chiến trường mà cậu để lại. Nhưng Red cố tìm mãi vẫn không thấy mọt thứ, xác cảu Mew6. Cái xacs không thể tự biến mất dudwojdwjc trừ khi…

"Anh…" Giọng yellow vang lên. Red quay lại thấy cô bé đang ngồi dụi mắt.

"Em dậy rồi à?" Cậu cười "Em có thấy xác Mew6 đâu không?" Cậu hỏi

"KHông ạ. Lúc em đến chỉ thấy anh nằm bất tỉnh thôi." Yellow nói "Mà em gặp sư phụ Soler rồi ạ.Ông qấy đưa em viên đá Blue moon rồi." Cô bé láy ra một viên moon stone có màu xanh nước biển và đang sáng lấp lánh. Rồi cô lại cất vào túi.

"Ông ấy cóp nói gì thếm không?" Red hỏi.

"Ông ấy nói anh phải đi tìm anh Tiger đi vì anh ấy đang gặp nguy hiểm." Yellow nói và đội cái nón rơm lên.

"Được rồi. Vậy là chúng ta phải đi tìm Tiger à?" Red mặc áo khoác vào "Vậy thì đi thôi."


	44. Chapter 44

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 44.

Trên bầu trời của Kanto, Gren, Blue và Silver đang cưỡi trên lưng của bộ ba Moltres, Aticuno và Zapdos và cả nhóm đanh di chuyển về phía Celadon.

"Cậu phải thấy kì lạ chứ!"Blue đang nói điện thoái với Red. Thực ra thì đó là một cuộc gọi nhóm của các pokedex holoder và Pokegear đang kết nối cả bốn Dexholders của Kanto với ba Dex holders của Johto.

"Có gì lạ lùng?" Red không hiểu. Cậu đang cùng với Yellow di chuyển dọc tuyến đường về Celadon.

"Cứ nghĩ đi. Việc chúng ta lấy được mấy viên đá quá dễ dàng ấy. Lũ Mew đó thậm hí còn quá yếu so với quy định nữa. Chúng còn không hề quyết tâm ngăn chặn chúng ta." Blue giải thích "Nên tớ nghĩ chúng không ngắm vào chúng ta"

"vậy theo bà chị thì chúng nhắm vào ai hay cái gì?" Gold nói có vẻ chán.

"Khoan…" Silver bỗng nói lớn và mắt cậu nhìn hốt hoảng. Blue nhìn theo hướng mà Silver đang nhìn thì thấy một cột khói lớn.

"Cái…chết khỉ gì thế?" Green nghiến răng vì khói đến từ hướng Celadon.

"Là thành phố Celadon! Bọn tớ cũng đang đến đó đây." Red nói qua Pokegear.

"Gặp mọi người ở đó nhé." Green nói.

Trong bệnh viện của Cerulean…

"Ư…" Misty tỉnh dậy. Cô cảm thấy mình ẩy ê ẩm hết cả. Bên cạnh cô là chị gái cô đang ngồi lo lắng. Thây cô tỉnh dậy, chị gái cô thở dài như trút được hết mọi lo âu. Ròi chị cô nhìn cô mà cười.

"Red đâu ạ?" Misty hỏi nhỏ và cố thư giãn.

"Sáng nay cậu ấy đến đây sớm thăm em nhưng em vẫn ngủ. Giờ cậu ấy đi rồi. Chắc là đang đến Celadon…" Chị gái Misty nói.

"Cái gì? Celadon!" Misty vội vùng dậy "Em phải đuổi theo ngay. Giờ Celadon chẳng khác nào tử địa rồi." cô vội lây áo khoác.

"Chờ đã. Em chưa đủ khỏe đâu." Chị cô vội đuổi theo nhưng Misty đã ra đến cửa rồi. Cô không muốn Red đi vào tử địa Celadon nữa. Phải, Celadon giờ là một tử địa…

"Cái quái gì thế này!" Blue thốt lên. Pía trước mặt cô và cả nhóm là Celadon. Nhưng cái thành phố mọi khi tươi đẹp và tràn ngập ánh sáng này giờ chỉ còn là một bãi chiển trường. Cả thành phố bị phá hủy do cuộc tấn công và giờ chỉ còn lại những tòa nhà đổ nát và khói mù mịt. Lửa cháy khắp nơi và mọi thứ thật hoang tàn.

"Kẻ nào đã làm trò này vậy?" Red nghiến răng "Mọi người đâu hết rồi?"

"Họ đi sơ tán cả rồi. Bọn Rocket tấn công Celadon và chiếm được nó. Nhưng không ai biết chúng đang tính làm gì trong đó."Green nói và dùng máy dò quơ qua quơ lại "Có một bứa tường vô hình bao quanh nơi này." Cậu nói và cho Moltres lượn lại khu vực này.

"và này." Silver quay lại nói "mọi người nên nhìn về phía bắc, chỗ cái tòa trung tâm mua sắm ấy." cậu chỉ chỉ tay.

"Có cái gì?" Red, yellow và Blue lấy ra ba cái ông nhòm và nhìn theo.

"Oh My Arceus!" Blue bống hét lên và lăn ra ngất xỉu.

"Anh…anh Red…" Yellow bám lấy áo Red để chắc rằng cô không gặp ác mộng.

"Ừ đây…" Red túm lấy tay cô và trấn an. Phải. Trên nóc trung tâm mua sắm, Mew4, 6, 7, 8 đang đứng chờ một thứ gì đó.

"Có vẻ chúng ta đã bị thu hút quá và không để ý đến Celadon rồi. Mấy viên đá đó chỉ là mồi nhử chúng ta tránh xa Celadon thôi." Green bình tĩnh "Câu hỏi ở đây là chúng định làm gì?"

"Tất nhiên là khử người đứng đầu rồi." Venus bống xuất hiện phía sau Green.

"Ai cơ?" Silver quay lại hỏi.

"Xin đừng có là Tiger-kun của con, thưa chúa." Blue nằm trên mặt đát và cố đùa.

"Là Tiger thôi. Còn ai vào đây hạ Mew5 bằng tay không nữa à?" Venus hỏi.

"Trời…" Blue bất tỉnh thật luôn.

"vậy ý cạu là…cậu ta ở trong đó." Red chỉ tay về phía Celadon "Đằng sau cái tường sức mạnh này á?"

"Cậu ta phải tự lo từ đây thôi…" Venus nói và quay sang nhìn Melody. Cô gái đang ngồi trên lưng Hydreigon và cầu nguyện. Phải. Với đầy đủ thể lực thì Tiger cũng chỉ đủ sức đánh một mình Mew5. mà đánh xong cậu gần như kiệt sức. Chứ đây còn có tận bốn con cơ. Khó thành công lắm.

Bên trong một nhà thờ đổ nát bên trong Celadon, Tiger và cả nhóm cảu cậu đang phải trốn chui trốn lủi và tranh thủ phục sức. Họ vừa bị phục kích và giờ thì Pidgeot và Lapras dã kiệt sức. Raichu, Arcanine, Nidoking và Primeape cugnx bị xây xát nhẹ. Tiger ngồi trên một chiếc ghế dài của nhà thờ, ngay hàng đầu tiên và pokemon của cậu ngồi phía sau và cố gắng nghỉ ngơi chút. Tiger ngồi hàng ghế đầu, tay cầm cuốn sổ vẽ mở trang có bức vẽ mà Yellow đã tháy trước đây, bức vẽ của hai đứa trẻ chơi đùa trên ngọn đồi phủ đầy hoa. Nhưng cậu không nhìn nó mà lại nhìn lên và không nói gì cả.Sống cả chục năm rồi mà cậu chưa vào nhà thờ thiên chúa một lần nào. Đơn giản vì cậu không tin vào chúa trờ hay bát cứ một thứ gì cả. Cậu ngồi đó, suy nghĩ mông lung một hồi rồi quay xuống nhìn đám pokemon của cậu, những người bạn đã cùng chiến đấu với cậu.

"này…" Cậu nói nhỏ "này mọi người."

Pokemon của cậu quay lại. Arcanine nhanh nhảu chạy lại gần chỗ Tiger và nằm xuống. Nidoking cũng ngồi dậy. Raichu chống cằm ngồi nghe. Primeape ngồi lên thành ghế và nhìn Tiger. Trông cậu có vẻ buồn.

"Chúng ta đã đến tận đây phải không? Vượt qua rát nhiều gian khó, hàng ngàn thử thách, cuối cùng chúng ta lại mắc kẹt ở đây. Mọi người có thấy tiếc một điều gì đó mà muốn nói ra không?" Tiger hỏi vui vẻ "Như tớ chẳng hạn. Tớ tiếc vì đã không nói thật lòng với những người bạn của tớ. Đến giờ nồi nghĩ lại mà thấy tiếc." cậu cười "Còn mọi người thì sao?"

"_Tớ trước…_ " primeape dơ tay "_Cho tới giờ tớ vẫn chưa được ăn chuối của vùng Unova. Nghe nói chuối ở đó rất ngon._" Nó nói hồn nhiên với bạn bè khiến cả nhóm bật cười.

"Còn Arcanine? Cậu tiếc gì nhất." Tiger quay sang nhìn Arcanine.

"_TỪ hồi tớ đi cùng mọi người…tớ không còn gì phải hối tiếc về cuộc đời này nữa rồi. và cả kiếp trước nữa. không còn gì phải tiếc nữa_" Arcanine nói. Cả nhóm nhìn nó và cười vui vẻ. Phải, nó không phải tiếc gì cả.

"King? Còn cậu?" Tiger quay sang con Nidoking đang nằm dài xuống ghế.

"_Chẳng gì cả! Tôi không tiếc rẻ bất kì điều gì cả. _" nó nói quả quyết.

"Vậy còn Raichu. Tới lượt cậu." Tiger quay sang nhìn Raichu

"_Tớ…_" Raichu lưỡng lự nhưng rồi, nó bỗng quả quyết "_Nếu mọi người không còn tiếc gì cả thì tớ cũng không_" nó cho thấy sự quyết tâm trong từng lời nói.

"Tốt. Chắc mọi người còn nhớ chuỗi 500 trận thắng liên tiếp mà chúng ta lập được khi Red và Green sang Johto phải không?" Tiger nhắc lại kỉ niệm cũ. Phải, trong khi Red và Green vật lộn đáu với kẻ đeo mặt nạ băng bên Johto thì ở Kanto, Tiger cùng với pokemon cảu cậu đã lập kỉ lục 500 trận thắng liên tiếp và nó chưa hề bị chặn lại. Cả nhóm pokemon cảm thấy phấn khích khi nhắc lại chiến tích có một không hai đó. Căn bản là họ quả ăn ý và hiểu nhau.

"Vậy mọi người có muốn nối dài nó không?" Tiger hỏi khiến cả nhóm phấn trấn hẳn lên "Hôm nay, mọi người đã giải tỏa hết mọi thứ rồi. không còn chút tiếc nuối rồi. Vì vậy mọi người có muốn cùng tớ đánh nốt trận này không?" cậu nói như thể tận thế đến nơi ấy.

"_Đối thủ của ta là bốn con pokemon rất mạnh. Nhưng mạnh không có nghĩa là không thể đánh bại._" Nidoking đứng lên "_Hôm nay cậu đã quyết tâm vào trận chiến nhằm tiêu diệt tất cả bọn chúng để ảo vệ bạn bè cậu. vì vậy bọn tôi cahwngr còn gì mà lùi bước cả. Chúng tôi cũng có bạn. VÌ vậy chúng tôi chắc chắn sẽ tham gia. KHông có chuyện lùi bước đâu. Chúng ta đã đến tận đây rồi. chả nhẽ lại lùi lại và chứng tỏ rằng mình là tên hèn à?_" Nidoking nói. Và nó vỗ mạnh vào tấm băng đeo ở bắp tay phải với chữ "Captain" mà Tiger trao cho nó. Phải. con pokemo n to lớn Nidoking là đội trưởng và chỉ đứng sau quyền huấn luyện viên ở đây thôi.

"_Vì vậy tớ hỏi ý kiến mọi người? Chiens hay lùi?_" Nó nói lớn và giọng vang khắp nhà thờ to lớn này.

"_Chiến!_" Tất cả đồng loạt hô to và giọng của ba con Pokemon vang khắp cả khu. Tiger đứng gật đầu.

"ĐÚng là chuyên gia đàm phán." Tiger vỗ vai Nidoking "Tớ không biết phải nói thế nào đấy." Cậu đùa.

"vậy là các người ở đây!" Giọng Mew4 vang lên "Có lẽ đây sẽ là mồ chôn mấy người đấy."

Cả nhóm quay lại và thấy Mew4 đnag đứng nhìn cùng với Mew6, 7, 8 và…Rin? Cô bé làm cái quái gì ở đây. Nhwung nhìn Rin có vẻ khác và đôi mắt vô hòn nhìn Tiger khiến cậu ớn lạnh.

"Sẵn sàng chưa mọi người?" Tiger hỏi

"Đến cả đội của Green avf Red cũng khong ăn nhằn gì với bọn ta. vậy các ngươi tính làm gì chứ?" Mew7 chế diễu.

"Để rồi xem!" Tiger nói "Tất cả! Tham chiến!" cậu hét lên và…

"Cái gì thế kia?" Blue ngồi dậy và ôm đầu "Tớ đang mơ à?" cô hỏi.

Nhưng cả nhóm Red bỗng giật mình vì tiếng nổ lớn. và họ thấy Pokemon của Tiger và lũ Mew. Chúng đang tách đi.

RẦM! RẦM! UỲNH!

Ba cú đấm liên tiếp của Nidoking khiến Mew4 phải lùi lại để tránh. Nidoking và Mew4 vừa phá tung bốn tòa nhà và lao tới một công trường đang thi công và đó là nói chúng đối đầu nhau.

"_Hôm nay sẽ chỉ có một người ra khỏi đây sống sót thôi, Mew4 ạ._" Nidoking nói lớn và đứng thẳng dậy

"Eo. Lớn giọng ghê. Và ta tin đó là ta." Mew4 cười.

"_Chờ đi_" Nidoking không hề rối hay tức. Nó bình tĩnh. Và luôn luôn sục sôi ý chí chiến đấu. ĐÓ là lý do tại sao Tiger chọn nó làm đọi trưởng chứ không phải pokemon đầu tiên của cậu. và hôm nay, đội trưởng Nidoking sẽ đấu với khiên tâm linh Mew4.

Ở nhà máy phát điện…

XOẸT! XOẸT! RẸT!

Mew6 cào liên tiếp vào người Raichu nhưng con chuột điện vẫn đủ nhanh để tránh được và nó chỉ bị thương nhẹ cộng thêm những thương tích vốn có nữa. nó lùi lại một chút và đứng đối diện với Mew6. Rồi cả hai mở tốc lực. Mew6 chạy về phía Raichu với tốc độ âm thanh và Raichu cũng không vừa. Với tốc độ của một tia sét, nó lao về phía Mew6.

BÙM!

Thunder punch và chạm với Psycho cut và khiến cả hai pokemon bị đảy ngược lại. Raichu cố đứng vững trong khi Mew6 cũng cố đứng vững. Mew6 lấy tay quệt vết xước bên dưới mắt trái đang rỉ máu còn Raichu cũng lấy tay xoa xoa cái má trái bị rách. Vết cắt bên má trái lại rỉ máu nữa.

"Ngươi khá đấy." Mew6 nói "Tốc độ không hề tồi."

"_Nếu không muons nói là nhanh hơn._" Raichu nhếch mép "_Tia chớp vang Raichu hôm nay sẽ cho người nếm đủ sức mạnh từ tốc độ. Ta và ngươi, hôm nay chỉ một người được phép rời khỏi mà còn sống thôi_." Nó nói lớn và chỉ tay thẳng vào mặt Mew6.

"ĐƯợc lắm!" Mew6 gầm gừ "ta chấp nhận thách đấu." Kẻ thách thức giờ đang bị thách thức rồi.

Trên nóc trung tâm trò chơi…

"Haaahhh!" Mew8 hét lên và tung cú đấm cực mạnh. Mega punch.

"_Kyyyaaaaa_" Primeape cũng không vừa. Nó đám cùng lúc với Mew8 và cả hai nắm đấm chạm vào nhau. Cả Primeape và Mew8 bị đảy ngược lại vì lực đấm quá mạnh.

"_Khá khen cho hạng tiểu nhân._" Primeape chế diễu "_Không biết ngươi đã hạ bao nhiêu người, khiến bao nhiêu người bị thương rồi nhưng chỉ nghĩ đến một trong só họ cũng đã làm ta tức điên rồi. Vì vậy hôm nay, ta sẽ báo thù cho tất cả họ._" nó gầm lên.

"ĐƯợc lắm. Hôm nay sẽ chỉ có một người sống sót thôi" Mew8 cười ác độc

"_Cứ vậy đi._" Primeape gầm lên và lại loa vào đánh. Nó vốn nóng tính rồi nên đánh nhau là sở trường của nó.

Ở quảng trường phía trước trung tâm mua sắm.

BÙM!

Hai cú bắn cực mạnh của Mew7 va chạm với chiêu Flame burst cấp hai của Arcanine và nổ tung.

"Sức của người cũng đáng nể thật đấy. Chưa ai có thể chặn đứng cú bắn của ta chỉ bằng một nhát đạn vậy." mew7 nói "Nhưng đáng tiếc là ta không thể để ngươi sống được."

"_Nếu không thể thì chỉ còn một cách. Hoặc ta chết, hoặc ngươi chết thôi._" Arcanine gầm lên.

"ta chấp nhận nó như một lời thách thức." Mew7 cười. Nhưng bên trong, có lẽ nó vừa ngộ ra một điều gì đó rát quan trọng.

Trên đỉnh nhà thờ mà Tiger đã ngồi, Tiger đang đứng đối diện Mew3 hay chính xác hơn là Rin. Cô bé không hề biến hình và vẫn nhìn cậu với ánh mắt đó.

"Có vẻ như chúng ta đành phải đối đàu rồi." Tiger nói và cậu lườm cái kẻ đang đứng phía sau Rin. ĐÓ là một con Mew với hình dáng thon hơn Mewtwo và than hình nó đang phát ra ánh sánh xanh-đỏ kì lạ cùng với viên ngọc tròn trên ngực nó. Nó khác khác biệt và nó có hai cánh tay gàn giống cảu Deoxys còn viên ngọc thì chắc chắn là của Deoxys rồi.

"Đối đầu ư?" Cái thứ đứng sau Rin cười "Hôm nay Mew9 ta sẽ ngồi đây xem. Còn nếu ngươi và đám pokemon kia sống sót qua được thì ta sẵn lòng tiếp đón."

"Vậy cho ta hỏi về kẻ đã tạo ra ngươi. Có phải là…" Tiger nhắm mắt lại và cố hình dung lại cái tên "Liên minh bóng tối?" câu hỏi cảu cậu bỗng khiến Mew9 bất ngờ và nó nhìn cậu như thể nhìn kẻ thù vậy, một kẻ thù tưởng chừng đã chết bỗng sống dậy từ nấm mồ cỏ xanh.

"Ngươi là ai?" mew9 hỏi.

"Ồ không. Ta không phải là ma." Tiger cười nhếch mép và mở mắt nhìn Mew9 và khiến con pokemon kia hỏang "Ta chỉ là một kẻ mà liên minh cố trừ khử mà không xong thôi." Cậu cười và hai chiếc răng nanh chìa ra. Đôi mắt cậu biến đổi hoàn toàn thành màu đỏ rực như hai hòn lửa và con ngươi hoàn toàn biến đổi. GIờ nó chỉ như một sợi chỉ và rõ ràng đó không phải là mắt người mà là mắt của một con thú, một con hổ với màu đỏ rực. Và từ má cậu, những chiếc ria giống với ria mèo hay đúng hơn là ria hổ chìa ra. Răng nanh và ria là chưa hết. Trên đầu cậu, mọc giữa mái tóc là đôi tai màu cam với những vằn nhỏ màu đen và từ phía sau, một cái đuôi hổ tròn và dài thò ra. Đôi bàn tay cũng biến đổi, ngón tay ngắn lại cùng với những chiếc vuốt không hề nhỏ chồi ra cùng với một lớp lông mao bao bọc lấy cơ thể. Và lớ lông mao với những sọc đen đó không hề có màu cam mà là màu đỏ. Một con hổ với bộ lông đỏ!

"Ngươi còn sống sao?" Mew9 bất ngờ.

"Phải. ta là kẻ mà muốn chết cũng khó." Tiger hơi cúi người xuống, thủ thế và nhwungx cái vuốt trồi hẳn ra sẵn sàng cào rách mặt bất kì kẻ nào tấn công "Tên ta là Tiger. Và ta là kẻ đến đòi nợ. Liên minh bóng tối nợ ta nhiều đấy."

"Mew3. khử hắn đi" Mew9 nói.

"Rõ!" Rin nói và lao tới. bàn tay của cô bé chuyển đen và đó là shadow claws. Nhưng…

KEENG!

Vuốt của Rin chạm vuốt của Tiegr và Tiger đẩy ngược cô lại. Cậu đứng thẳng lên và thả cái túi chứa bóng của mình xuống bên cạnh.

"Giờ chúng ta mới thực sự bắt đầu." Tiger cười một cách man rợn và với khuôn mặt này chắc các bạn cậu ngất xỉu hêt. Nhưng thực sự thì đứng bên ngoài, họ vẫn theo dõi cậu và…

"ĐÓ là sự thật về Tiger." Melody nói nhỏ.

"Cậu ấy…" Red cười "Thật sự đặc biệt"

"Cố lên anh!" Yellow hét lớn phấn khích.

Còn Blue thì…

"ợ…toi rồi…" Cô nằm sủi bọt mép trên mặt đát. Ngất xỉu ba lần trong ngày rồi :v


	45. Chapter 45

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 45.

Chapter có nội dung bạo lực. bạn đọc nên cân nhắc trước khi đọc :p

"Raaaaiiiiiiii!" Raichu hét lên và lao vào Mew6. Mew6 cũng không vừa. Nó tạo ra một lưỡi dao và chém thẳng vào Raichu. Lưỡi dao shadow claws va chạm vói nắm đấm sét của Raichu và nổ tung. Mew6 bị ảnh hưởn và bị hất ngược về sau. Raichu cũng bị đảy ngược lại.

"Ngươi quá khích rồi đấy." Mew6 cười "Chơi thôi! Siêu tốc!"

Mew6 mở hết tốc lực và nó lại dùng chiêu đó. Nó chạy nhanh và tạo một cơn lốc và thêm vào đó hàng chục lưỡi dao nhỏ. Cơn lốc đánh trực diện Raichu và con chuột nhỏ không còn đường thoát. Nó bị hàng trăm lưỡi dao đám và chém liên tục khiến nó bị thương. Nó lùi lại mấy bước. Mew6 dừng lại khi thấy máu của Raichu bắt đàu chảy nhiều. Nó bị thương với hàng trăm vết cắt nhỏ trên khắp cơ thể.

"Đẻ ta thêm chút muối vào nhé." Mew6 cười. Nó áp đảo Raichu về độ linh động mặc dù cả hai nhanh gần bằng nhau. Nó mở tốc lực vào lao về phía con chuột điện mà không để lại một chút gì cả. Móng vuốt của nó sáng lên và đó là psycho cut.

"Đón nè!" Mew6 hét lên và chém. Nó chém Raichu rất nhanh khiến Raichu loạng chonajg lùi lại. Thêm một nhát nữa, và một nhát nữa, rồi một nhát nữa. Raichu không thể đỡ được đòn và nó buộc phải lùi lại chống đỡ.

"Cảm giác thế nào? Bất lực phải không?" Mew6 hét lên và lao vào chém liên tiếp ba nhát vào mặt Raichu. Nó khiến con chuột nhỏ tối tăm mặt mũi và bị hất ngược lại.

"Nữa nè!" Mew6 hét lên và nó không cho Raichu chạm đất. Nó chém liên tiếp hàng chục nhát vào người Raichu khiến con chuột điện bị thương nặng. Cuối cùng, Raichu ngã phịch xuống đất.

"Cảm giác thế nào…khi luôn là kẻ chậm chân hơn?" Mew6 thở hồng hộc. nó dùng quá sức rồi.

"_Không hối tiếc…_"Raichu thở hồng hộc. nó vẫn nhớ chứ. Nó nhớ Tiger. Không biết giờ cậu sao rồi. Nó nghĩ đến việc sẽ phải làm cậu thất vọng nếu nó thua hôm nay. Nó nghĩ đến vết sẹo đang chảy máu tren má nó. Phải, nếu là người thường thì có lẽ nó đã bị ném đi rồ ưng Tiger, cậu giữ nó lại và phát triển cho nó khả năng cậ chiến đạt tới mức tuyệt vời rồi.Nó không còn gì để hối tiếc cái ngày nó chọn Tiger làm chủ vì nó không hề sai. Và nó không muốn làm cậu thất vọng đâu. Sắp đến sinh nhật cậu rồi thì phải. Raichu xoa xoa vết sẹo và tự nhủ mình rằng có một người đang chờ nó đứng dậy và đấu tiếp đó. Và còn Ray nữa. Cô ấy không thích những kẻ hèn nhát đâu. Và rồi…

"Ngươi còn…" Mew6 dã mệt rồi. Nhưng raichu, con pokemon đã bị thương nặng giờ lại đứng dậy được. và không chỉ đứng được đâu. Mà còn đánh được tốt ấy chứ.

"_Meet your worst nightmare. Tia chớp vàng…Raichu…sẵn sàng…_" Raichu bị thương nặng nhưng giờ, quyết tâm phải thắng của nó còn cao hơn cả nỗi đau rồi

"Người còn sức sao?" Mew6 không thể tin nổi.

"_PHải…Ảnh Phân thân chi thuật!_" Riachu đan hai tay vào nhau và ngay lpaaj tức, những ảnh phân thân của nó xuất hiện. Nhưng khong đơn giản là một hay hai mà là…hàng trăm ảnh phân thân. GIờ Raichu có cả một đội quân hàng trăm người rồi.

"_Nhận lấy đi!_" Raichu hét lên và tất cả tấn công. Mew6 vội lùi lại. Tám ảnh phân thân ngay lập tức tần công. CHúng tấn công liên tục bằng thunwder bolt khiến Emw6 phải lùi lại né đòn. Nó thậm chí còn không thể phản cô ững đợt sấm đánh lien tục từ đám ảnh phân thân kia khiến nó cứ phải lùi dần và rồi lùi vào góc tường.

"Toi rồi…"Mew6 không thể né được nữa.

"_Tổng công kích!_" Một đám hơn một chục ảnh phân thân nhảy thẳng lên và nắm tay nhau tạo thành đội hình chữ V "_The great V-tackl!_" CHúng hét lên vào đội hình chữ V lao xuống cùng lúc. Cả đám cùng dùng Volt tackle cùng lúc và đội hình chữ V biến đám ảnh phân thân thành một mũi khoan điện khổng lồ.

"Aarrrggghhh!" Mew6 không thể né. Nó hứng trọn cả mũi khoan sấm tạo nên bởi volt tackle và bị bắn văng đi. Nó lă vài vòng trên mặt đất và vội vàng dứng dậy. nó bị thươn rất nặng rồi. Chỉ một đòn cũng khiến nó bị thương nặng thì nó không honagr mới là lạ.

"Phải…trốn khỏi…" mew6 định chạy đi thì…

"_Đi đâu?_" Một đám ảh phân thân đã chặn ngay trước mặt nó rồi.

"Hả?" Mew6 không tin nổi. Vẫn còn rất đông ảnh phân thân đang chờ nó và…

RẦM! XOẸT! XOẸT! XOẸT! RẸT! RẸT!

Mew6 bị đánh liên tục bằng thunder punch và irontail khiến nó tối tăm mặt mũi. Có quá đông ảnh phân thân. Nó không thể thủ hay trốn thoát được. nó bị vây rồi bị đánh liên tục.

"Ư…không…" Mew6 lùi lại và đám ảnh vẫn lao tới. Nhưng lần này, chúng không tấn công nữa, chúng giữ chặt lấy tay và chân khiến Mew6 bị trói chặt.

"_TỚi lượt ta._" Raichu thật xuất hiện cùng với hai ảnh phân thân.và cả ba đứng chụm đầu vào nhau và chúng đang…tụ năng lượng. Hai ảnh phân thân bắt đàu cung cấp và định hình năng lượng của cả ba và tạo thành một quả cầu nhỏ màu vàng trong lòng bàn tay Raichu thật. quả cầu cứ lớn dần, lớn dần và trở thành một quả cầu sét với những tia sét tỏa ra. Raichu cầm gọn nó trong lòng bàn tay trong khi hai ảnh phân thân kia biến mất. đám ảnh phân thân cũng biến mất theo và bỏ lại Mew6 đã không còn sức chống cự.

"Ư…" Mew6 nhìn quả cầu sét mà Raichu đang cầm "là electro ball kết hợp với thunder punch." Nó nhạn ra chiêu đó nhưng…

"_Sai rồi. là Electro ball kết hợp với…_" Raichu mỉm cười đắc thắng và tới giờ, nó mới truyền năng lượng thực của mình vào đó và quả cầu sét vàng dần chuyển sang màu xanh lam kì lạ giống như sét của…Zekrom

"…_kết hợp với Bolt strike. Tạm biệt! Raisenhazan!_" Raichu hét lên và lao thẳng về phía Mew6.

"Không…" Mew6 chỉ còn đường chết.

ĐOÀNG!

Một tia sét xanh khổng lồ đánh thẳng từ trên trời xuống và khói bụi mù mịt. Khi lớp khói tan, tất cả những gì còn lại của Mew6 chỉ là một cái xác cháy đen thui. Và Raichu vẫn đứng thẳng. nó bước đi tập tễnh rồi bỗng ngã vật ra đất.

"_Xin lỗi…tớ không về được rồi…_" Raichu hướng về phía nhà thờ và nói nhỏ. Rồi đôi mắt của nó nhắm lại và tất cả những gì còn lại chỉ là tiếng mưa…

"Haaaaaaa!" Mew4 đấm thật mạnh và đẩy ngược Nidoking lại. Chúng giao chiến hơn một giờ đồng hồ rồi mà chưa phân thắng bại.

"_Khá khen cho loại chân yếu tay mềm._" Nidoking xoa ngực và chế diễu.

"Chưa xong đâu." Mew4 tức tối. Đây chính là cái nó kém so với nidoking, sự bình tĩnh. Nó lao thẳng về phía Nidoking và đấm thật mạnh. Lại là Mega punch. Nhưng Nidokin không muốn né.

"_Gyaaaa!_" Con Nidoking gầm lên và hứng trọn đòn tấn công. Nhưng không là gì cả. Nó tùm chặt lấy cánh tay trái của Mew4 và khóa chặt lại.

"Cái…" Mew4 dùng cánh tay phai to kịch cỡ của nó đấm mạnh. Nhưng nó chỉ làm tình hình tệ hơn. Nidoking túm được cánh tay phỉa và khóa chặt. Noaps sát vào người Mew4 và khóa chặt cả hai tay của con pokemon kia khiến Mew4 không cử động nổi.

"_ta nói rồi._" Nidoking nhếch mép và nó dùng chân khóa chặt lấy hai chân con pokemon kia. Mew4 chỉ biết đánh giáp lá cà, giờ lại bị khóa thế này thì đánh đấm kiểu gì. Nhưng bỗng…

"_Hự_…" Nidoking bỗng bị kéo ngược lại đằng sau. ĐÓ là lại đuôi của Mew4. Nó đã luồn ra phía sau của Nidoking và đâm thẳng vào lưng của Nidoking. Mew4 rút cái đuôt lại và để lại một vết thương lớn trên lưng của Nidoking.

"được rồi…nhân lấy!" Mew4 tụ sức mạnh ở trong bàn tay phải của nó và tạo thành một quả cầu màu tím than. Rồi nó lao thẳng về phía Nidoking và đánh trực diện vào mặt.

"_aarggghh!_" Nidoking bị hất ngược lại và ngã lắn trên mặt đất. Nhưng nó ại đứng dậy. Cú đánh khá đau đây.

"Thêm nữa nè!" Mew4 ngay lập tức tạo một quả cầu khác trong lòng bàn tay phải của nó.

"_hừ…_" Nidoking nhìn xuống chân và. Cơ hội đây rồi. Nidoking ngay lập tức dùng tay đấp mạnh xuống đất và tạo thành một cơn trấn động nhẹ. Nhẹ nhưng xũng đủ đẻ khiến Mew4 mất đà và đáng hụt rồi. Rồi nó dùng đuôi và chân khuấy hết cát xung quanh lên và tạo thành một đám bụi bọc lấy mình.

"Tưởng thế là thoát à?" Mew4 gàm gừ và tay nó vẫn cầm quả cầu đen.

"_Gaaaaa!_" Nidoking bất ngờ lao ra từ trong đám bụi và tấn công. Nó đấm thẳng về phía Mew4 với một cú mega punch.

"Haaaaa!" Mew4 cũng nhảy về phía con pokemon to lớn và tung cú đấm.cú đám của Nidoking va chạm với quả cầu bóng đếm mà Mew4 nắm trong tay và…

ROẠT!

"Cái gì?" Mew4 bất ngờ. Cái con Nidoking vừa nãy lao vào nó bỗng tan thành một đống cát và…

"_Nhân lấy nè!_" Nidoking bỗng hét lớn và nó lao lên từ…dưới đất. Nó đám thẳng vào cằm của mew4 và con Pokemon kia không kịp chống đỡ. Mew4 bị hất ngược lại. Nidoking rơi xuống đát nhưng vẫn đứng được. Tay nó ôm chặt vết thương do cái đuôi của Mew4 gây ra. Mew4 lại đứng dậy được.

"Khá khen…nhưng quá muộn rồi!" Mew4 cười "Tiger giờ chắc chết rồi."

"_không đâu. Ta tin cậu ta sẽ làm được. và nếu cậu ta làm được. ta cũng làm được._" Nidoking lấy một sợi dây và một tấm vãi buộc vết thương lại và lại gồng toàn bộ cơ bắt của mình lên.

"Nhân lấy tiếp đi!" mew4 lao vào và lần này là meteor marsh.

"_Haaaaahhh!_" Nidoking cũng ngay lập tức dùng Mega punch và…

RẦM!

Hai đòn tấn công hạng nặng va chạm vào nhau và khiến toàn bộ đát xung quanh bị nuwtx. Mew4 cố ấn tay xuống trong khi Nidoking giữ được đòn tấn công của Mew4 với Mega punch. Nhưng việc bị thương rút đi của nó khá nhiều sức. Nó phải vội đảy Mew4 ngược lại khôn thì chắc bị đè chết mất.

"Nữa nè!" Mew4 không dừng lại và nó tiếp tục đánh thẳng với một cú psychich strike. Lần này đòn đánh mạnh hơn rất nhiều so với trước. Nhưng…

UỲNH!

"hả?" Mew4 không tin nổi vào mắt mình nữa. Nidoking vừa túm gọn tay nó chỉ bằng một tay. Cả đòn đánh cực mạnh Psychic strike bị chặn lại chỉ bằng một ông thể tin nổi.

"_Ta không chịu thua Tiger đâu._" Nidoking nhìn Mew4 với ánh mắt hạn thù.

"Ngươi…" Mew4 không kịp thu tay thì đã…

RẦM!

Một cú đạp cực mạnh vào bụng Mew4 khiến nó lùi lại cả một đoạn dài. Nidoking vừa đá thẳng vào bụng nó và điều khó tin hơn là chặn đứng cú psychic strike bằng một tay.

"Làm sao mà…" Mew4 bắt đầu mát tinh thần rồi.

"_Hỏi bọn lính của địa ngục đi_." Nidoking lao về phía Mew4. Nó đánh thật mạnh. Một cú dánh trực diện "_vì người sắp được gặp họ rồi!_" nó gầm lên điên cuồng và tấn công.

"Hừ…" Mew4 đánh trả bằng psychic strike. Nó lao về phía Nidoking và đánh. Nhưng…

UỲNH!

Hai đòn đánh gặp nhua khiến đất xung quanh nứt ra và…Mew4 bị hất đẩy ngược lại trong khi Nidoking vãn đứng vững như một quả núi.

"Không thể nào!" Mew4 quá bất ngờ.

"_Có thể chứ_" Nidoking nhêch mép cười và lao về phía Mew4 đnag nằm trên mặt đất. Con pokemon không kịp đứng lên thì Nidoking đã nhảy thẳng lên và giáng mạnh xuống bụng của Mew4 với một cú cùi trỏ quá hiểm.

"Hự…" Mew4 phun ra một ngụm máu tươi nhưng Nidoking thì không ngần nagij hay chần chừ. nÓ nhấc cả người Mew4 lên và quật mạnh xuống đất. Lần một! Rồi lần thứ hai, nó nhấc bổng Mew4 lên trời.

"_ĐI xuống hỏi Mew5 xem kẻ nào mới đáng là kẻ thù đi._" Nidoking gầm lên và quất Mew4 mạnh thẳng xuống đầu gối mình và…bẻ gãy luôn xương sống của con pokemon kia.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Mew4 kêu lơn đau đớn vì xương sống của nó bị bẻ gãy làm đôi. Nidoking quật mạnh con pokemon xuống đát và bỏ đi, để mặc Mew4 nằm đó chết dần.

'Em đã làm gì sai chứ…' Mew4 hấp hối 'Em chưa làm gì sai lời anh cả…đau…đau quá…làm ơn…giêt tôi đi…" nó cố gắng giữ tỉnh táo cho tới khi nó nhận ra một cái bóng lớn tiến lại gần nó. Đó là Nidoking. Nhưng nó không đến để kết liễu Mew4. Nó nhấc mew4 lên

"Argghh!" Mew4 kêu lên đau đớn nhưng Nidoking không nói gì cả. Nó chỉ vác Mew4 đi mà không nói thêm một lời.

Còn Primeape và Arcanine nữa. hãy sẵn sàng khởi động đi.


	46. Chapter 46

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 46.

"Gaaaa!" Mew7 bắn một loạt đạn về phía Arcanine.

"_Raaaaa!_" Arcanine bắn trả.

BÙM!

Hai luồng đạn va chạm vào nhau tạo thành một vụ nổ lớn khiến toàn bộ những chiếc xe bị bỏ lại ở xung quanh vỡ hết kính. Arcanine bị đẩy lùi lại còn Mew7 thì cũng bị đẩy ngược lại.

"Nữa nè!" Mew7 bắn thêm một loạt đạn nữa về phía Arcanine. Con pokemon chưa kịp nạp lại sức. Nó vội nhảy sang một bên và tránh được. Mew7 bắn thêm về phía Arcanine liên tục khiến nó chỉ kịp né đòn.

"_Stealth rocks!_" Arcanine ùng stealth rocks và…tự vây lấy mình. Những viên đá tàng hình nổi xung quanh con pokemon và bảo vệ nó khỏi nhưng viên đạn liên tục cảu Mew7. Thường stealth rocks chỉ ảnh hưởng lên pokemon bị thay ra nên giờ thì nó thành một tám chắn rồi. Nhưng Mew7 ngay lập tức bắn tung hết đống đá ngầm kia và đập tung cái khiên của Arcanine.

"_Hấp!_" Arcanine nhảy lên. Nó nhảy thẳng lên một chếc xe buýt, trẻo qua một cái mái che, chạy dọc bờ tường của một căn nhà, nhanh chóng trèo lên mái một tòa nhà và nó tránh được mấy viên đạn siêu năng lực của Mew7.

"Chạy đi đâu!" mew7 đuổi theo và ngay lập tức đã ở ngay phía sau của Arcanine.

"_Ai nói ta chạy?_" Arcanine cười "_Haaaa!_". Nó bắt đàu tụ một quả cầu năng lượng đen trong miệng và quả cầu lớn dần.

"ĐỪng mong!" Mew7 hét lên và bắn về phía Arcanine hai chùm tia năng lượng. Hai chùm tia màu xanh trắng bay thẳng về phía con chó lửa.

"_Raaaaa!_" Arcanine bắn ra một chùm tia màu tím đen từ miệng nó và hai chùm năng lượng đối đầu nhau. CHúng và chạm với nhau và…

XOẸT!

Chùm tia của Arcanine bị chẻ làm đôi và chùm năng lượng của Mew7 lao thẳng về phía Arcanine.

"Argh!" Arcanine bị bắn thẳng vào chân trái và nó khụy xuống đau đớn.

"Nữa nè!" Mew7 không dừng lại. Nó đã nhận ra rằng Mew6 đã bị hạ và Mew4 cũng không khác gì rồi. Nó bắn về phía Arcanine một loạt đạn cực mạnh và con chó lửa không còn đủ sức để tránh. Nó chỉ kịp nhảy khỏi mái nhà và…

RẦM!

Loạt đạn của Mew7 khiến cả tòa nhà sập xuống còn Arcanine thì đã kịp nhảy khỏi mái nhà và rơi xuống nóc một chiếc xe khiến mui xe bị bẹp xuống. Con chó vội vàng đứng dậy nhưng Mew7 đã lại ở ngay phía sau nó. Nó tập tễnh đứng dậy.

"_Không ổn rồi…_" Arcanine lẩm bẩm.

"Ngươi định làm gì nữa chứ? Chạy à?" Mew7 chế diễu.

"_Chạy ư…_" Arcanine lẩm bẩm. nó bống thấy sợ hãi đến kì lạ. và nó không suy nghĩ gì cả nữa. Nó đã đánh nhau với Mew7 cả giờ đồng hồ rồi và những phát bắn của nó, lửa của nó hoàn toàn vo dụng với những viên đạn của Mew7. Vô ích rồi. Cả cú bắn mạnh nhất của nó cũng bị chẻ làm đôi thì làm gì còn cách nào đánh nữa chứ. Nó thậm chí còn không làm Mew7 xước một vết nào cả. Và rồi…

"Sao? Sao người không chạy đi chứ?" Mew7 vẫn trêu đùa Arcanine. Nhưng ai ngờ…

"_Chạy thôi!_" Arcanine bỗng hoảng loạn và nó quay lại và chạy đi. Nó đang chạy đi, phải đó, chạy trốn khỏi cuộc chiến, chạy trốn khỏi Mew7, chạy trốn khỏi cái chết….

"Chạy thật à?" Mew7 cười "Đúng là tên hèn." Nói rồi, nó lấy súng ra và bắn. nó bắn liên tục về phía Arcanine và truy sát con chó lửa đến cùng.

"_Aaaahhhh!_" Arcanien vừa hét lên, vừa cố gắng chạy thoát thân. Nwhung viên đạn của Mew7 vẫn bắn ngay sau lưng nó và…nó không muốn chết thế này. Nhưng rồi…

BÙM!

Mew7 abwns trung một cái xe tải chở dầu và khiến cái xe nổ tung. Vụ nổ rất lớn khiến Arcanine bị hất tung lên trời và bị ném thẳng xuống hồ.Con chõ lửa rơi xuống hồ và thân bị bỏng nặng. Mew7 bay tới nhưng không thấy Arcanine ngoi lên.

"Chết đi, tên hèn." Mew7 cười và nhìn những bọt khí cứ ít dần, ít dần…

Bên ngoài bức tường chắn…

"CHết rồi! Tiegr và Mew3 đã biến mất khỏi tầm nhìn rồi." Red nói khi mà cậu cố chỉnh cái ống nhóm để tìm Tiger "Khói mù mịt quá."

"Này mọi người…" Green hạ cánh "Tớ vừa tìm được một số thứ hay ho về hai viên Red sun và Blue moon nè. Có ai nghe không?"

"Ờ…miễn là không liên can gì đến đánh đám là ổn…" Blue mãi mới tỉnh dậy "Đau đầu quá. Có tên đần nào đó đặt tớ gối đầu lên bụi hoa gai." Cô xoa xoa gáy.

"KHông phải em!" Silver vội đút tay vào túi áo và giấu mấy cái gai còn dính lại trên găng tay.

"Anh kể đi." Yellow ngồi xuống bên cạnh melody.

"Nghe nói nó liên quan tới hai con đó phải không?" Venus ngồi xuống.

"Cụ thể thế này. Trước đây, ở Kanto có một truyền thuyết về hai con Pokemon mặt trời và mặt trăng. Darkanine và Kyublast. Rất ít người thấy được chúng và họ miêu tả chúng như là một con Arcanine màu đen và một con Ninetales lớn đến kì lạ. Chưa từng có một miêu tả chi tiết nào về chúng. Nhưng họ biết một điều, chúng không phải chỉ có một." Green nói "Dù là huyền thoại nhưng chúng có ột quy luật sinh não bệnh tử khá kì lạ. Khi chúng chết đi, chúng sẽ tự thiêu đốt cơ thể mình ra tro và từ đám tro tàn ấy, một quả trứng sẽ được tạo ra và nở ra một con pokemon nhr. Và con pokemon ấy sẽ kế thừa sức mạnh từ thế hệ trước và hai viên đá này chính là chìa khóa để…" Green lấy hai viên đá Red Sun và Blue moon ra nhưng vừa lấy ra thì…

"Sao viên Blue moon lại sáng thế nhỉ?" Blue thấy lạ khi mà viên Blue moon đnag sáng hơn bình thường và nó tỏa một ánh sáng xanh lam kì ảo như một viên pha lê trong tay Green vậy.

"Chwua từng tháy nó sáng thế này." Red nhìn. Nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì viên Blue moon bỗng vụt bay lên.

"Cái…" Green không kịp chặn viên đá lại. Nó bay thẳng về phía bức tường và với một sức mạnh bóng tói không tưởng, nó phá tung bức tường siêu năng lực và bay vào trong thành phố.

"Ầu…vậy là đỡ tốn công phá tường." Blue đùa và đi vào trong thành phố qua cái lỗ.

"Đi giúp Tiger thôi!" Red phóng vào trong với chiếc xe đạp của cậu.

Dưới hồ nước...

"_Ọc!_" Arcanine đnag chìm dần xuống hồ nước. Trong đầu nó đang là hình ảnh của Tiger lúc cậu và mọi ngời trong nhà thờ. Nghĩ đến khuôn mặt ấy, nụ cười ấy. nó lại tự trahcs mình. Hèn nhát ư? Phairr! Nó đã hèn nhát và bỏ chạy. nó bỏ chạy trong khi bạn bè nó và chủ nó vẫn còn đang chiến đấu. Loại đồng đội gì thế này? Arcanine nghiến răng. Nó đang sắp chết chìm ở đây vì một giây hèn nhát và cho dù nó có chết thì người ta cũng chỉ nhờ nó như một kẻ hèn chết trong lúc chạy trốn mà thôi. Trừ khi có phép màu. Arcanine không còn hơi nữa. Nó lại nhớ đến Tiger. Không biết giờ cậu sao rồi? Nó nhớ cậu. Phải. Nó đã bị giữ lại phòng thí nghiệm tận bảy năm và người đầu tiên chọn nó là Tiger. Cậu đã nuôi dạy nó, huấn luyện nó và cùng nó trải qua biết bao trận đấu căng go và chiến thắng cũng không hề ít rồi. Chả nhẽ lại dừng chân ở đây và để mọi người nói cậu có một con pokemon hèn nhát sao? Trước khi ra trận, nó đã nói rằng không còn gì hối tiếc nữa rồi. Giờ chả nhẽ lại tiếc rẻ mạng mình rồi khiến người đã tin tưởng mình thất vọng à? Không được! Nếu là Tiger, dù biết sẽ thua, cậu ấy xũng sẽ không rời trận đấu theo cách mà nó đã làm, bỏ chạy. Cậu sẽ đánh đến cùng. Và nó cũng sẽ thế. Thế mới là pokemon của Tiger chứ.

"Không biết Mew8 sao rồi?" Mew7 đứng trên bờ nhìn về phía trung tâm trò chơi. Nhưng một tiếng gầm khiến nó giật mìn quay lại.

"_Ta chưa xong với người đâu!_" Arcanine gầm lên. Mew7 nhìn nó hốt hoảng. con chó lửa bị bỏng nặng và thương không ít chỗ. Lông nó ướt nhẹp nhưng nó đang đứng sừng sững trước mặt Mew7. Nó vẫn còn muốn đấu tiếp và cho dù có chết, nó xũng sẽ chết như là một chiến binh của Tiger, không phải là một tên hèn.

"Vân còn muốn uýnh nhau à?" Mew7 đưa súng ra trước và nạp đạn.

"_Mặt trăng…hãy cho ta thêm sức mạnh đi.hãy làm như lần trước, cho ta sức mạnh để đánh bại Mew7 và giúp ta làm Tiger tự hào nào._" Arcanine càu nguyện. Và lời cầu nguyện, bằng một cách khó tin, thành hiện thực. Viên đá Blue moon lơ lửng trước mặt Arcanine và sáng lên một ánh sáng kì ảo.

"Cái gì? Chả nhẽ…" Mew7 bỗng nhận ra đối thủ mà nó sắp phải đối đàu là quá sức với nó. Viên Blue moon sáng lên và bao bọc Arcanine trong một luồng ánh sáng cảu mặt trăng kì ảo. trên bầu trời đêm lúc đó, mặt trăng vàng bỗng chuyển màu xanh kì lạ và ánh sáng từ mặt trăng như hồi phục lại toàn bộ những vết thương và bọc lấy Arcanine.

"_Mình cầu bừa mà cũng có tác dụng à?_" Arcanine nhìn những tia sáng của mặt trăng và cười. Bỗng nó cảm thấy tràn đầy sinh lực và mạnh hơn trước rất nhiều. Rồi mọi thưc của Arcanine bỗng biến đổi. và khi nguồn ánh sáng cảu mặt trăng tan biến và mọi thứ trở lại bình thường thì thứ đứng trước mặt Mew7 không còn là Arcanine nữa rồi. Đó là một con pokemon với hình dáng của Arcanine, mọi thứ đều giống Arcanine trừ…sức mạnh. Nó có thân hình, cái đàu, đôi chân và mọi thứ đều giống Arcanine. Nhưng toàn bộ phần lông đỏ cam của cơ thể đã biến đổi thành màu đen hết cả. và phần lông bồng bềnh màu vàng óng mà Arcanine đã từng có giờ đã chuyển hoàn toàn sang màu bạc rồi. Đó là một conn Arcanine màu đen với lông màu bạc và đựac biệt là đôi mắt nó. Khi mà con pokemon kia mở đôi mắt ra, nó có đôi mắt màu xanh như màu viên đá blue Moon vậy. Và hai ngnj lửa xanh xuất hiện ở mép của con pokemon và sức mạnh của nó giờ đã vượt trội rồi.

"Cái gì…? Là…Darkanine!" Mew7 không giấu nổi sự ngạc nhiên "KHông sao. Cho dù có tiến thêm một bước nữa ngươi vẫn không là gì cả." nó cầm súng lên và sẵn sàng.

"_Vậy à?_" Arcanine cười "_Ta cũng bất ngờ vì mình có thể tiến hóa đến dạng này đấy. ta đã từng nghĩ nó chỉ có trong truyề thuyết thô ưng không sao! Hôm nay, ta sẽ cho người xuống hố avf gỡ lại thể diện cho Tiger._" Arcanine hay chính xác là thể tiến hóa mói, Darkanine gầm lên và nó bắt đầu đốt lửa. ngọn lửa xanh cảu nó bùng cháy.

"Chết đi!" Mew7 bắn liên tục về phía Darkanine. Nó thực sự hoảng rồi. Giờ thì nó lại rơi vào tình thế mà Mew6 đã phải chịu, bị áp đảo hoàn toàn cả về sức mạnh lẫn tâm lí. Nó awbsn về phía Darkanine nhưng con pokemon lửa-bóng tối bỗng vụt biến mất,

"Cái gì…" Mew7 thất thần. Darkanine như vwuaf tàn hình vào trong bóng tố ải rồi, con pokemon lấy sức mạnh từ bóng tối và mặt trăng và bóng tối chính là lãnh điạ của nó.

"Ở đâu?" Mew7 nhìn quanh và cố định vị Darkanine.

"_Đây nè! Lethal dance!_" Darkanine bất ngờ lao ra từ…ngay trước mặt Mew7 và nso bọc mình trong một…cơn lốc với hàng chục lưỡi dao tàng hình và nó đâm thẳng vào người Mew7. nhwungx luowic dao tàng hình chém liên tục và khiến con pokemon bị thương nặng. Mew7 lùi lại nhưng Darkanine lại tiếp tục tấn coogn và không để cho đối thủ có cơ hội.

"_Night shot!_" Arcanine lại tụ một quả cầu nhỏ trong miệng mình và bắn ra một tia sáng màu tím đen nhỏ và nhanh hơn trước.

"Psy beam!" Mew7 awbns ra một chùm tia siêu năng lực về phía Darkanine.

ROẸT!

Kết quả lần này trái ngược hoàn toàn. Tia sáng của Darkanine đạp tan đòn tấn công cảu Mew7 và đánh trực diện vào ngực Mew7 khiến con pokemon bị thương nặng.

"Không thể…" Mew7 quá sức rồi. nó không thể đáu với một thứ quái vật thế này.

"_Đi gặp bạn bè ngươi đi. Hell Fire!_" Darkanie tung ra đòn tấn công mạnh nhất cảu nó, Hell fire. Nó đập chân xuống đất và mặt đát nứt ra. Từ dưới đất, những ngọn lửa với sức hủy diệt kinh hoàng vây lấy Mew7 và thiêu đốt con Pokemon kia.

"Aaaarrrggghh!" Mew7 kêu lên trước khi bị nhấn chìm hoàn toàn vào trong lửa. Rồi khi ngọn lửa đã thôi, tát cả những gì còn lại là hai khẩu súng thép bị nung ra thành một đống sắt và một đám tro bụi. Darkanine cũng khụy xuống sau đòn đó. Nó không kiểm soát được đòn đánh nên đã kiệt sức sau đó. Nó nằm xuống đát và thở hồng hộc. Nó nhìn về phía tòa nhà của trung tâm trò chơi.

"_Còn cậu thôi đấy, Prime à._" Nó lẩm bẩm rồi ngất đi.

Trên nóc tòa trung tâm trò chơi…

"_Hự…_" Primeape lùi lại. Nó te tua rồi. Mew8 quá mạnh với nó.

"Nữa nè!" Mew8 lao về phía con pokemon khỉ và tung liên tiếp bống cú đám vào awmtj khiến Primeape tối tăm mặt mũi. Nó khụy xuống ôm mặt.

"_Ư…_" Priemape không thể thủ nổi rồi.

"Nữa nè!" Mew8 đám thẳng avfo bụng của Primeape và khiến con pokemon ngã alwn ra đất. Primeape lồm còm bò dậy nhwugn chưa đứng lên thì nó đã hứng trọn cú đá của Mew8 vào bụng rồi. Nó ngã lăn ra đất đau đớn.

"Ngươi toi rồi." Mew8 nhấc bổng Primeape lên "Vì anh em ta nè!" nó quật mạnh Primeape xuống và đá văng đi. Primeape bị đá và ngã khỏi tòa nhà. Nó cố gắng đứng dậy để đánh tiếp.

"Vẫn còn muốn đánh af?" Mew8 nhảy xuống.

"_Tất nhiên…_" Primeape cố đứng dậy _"Vì ta là pokemon của Tiger…và ta không biết thất bại là gì._" Có gầm lên và người nó bỗng sáng lóa.

"Cái…chả nhẽ nó còn tiến hóa à?" Mew8 giật mình.


	47. Chapter 47

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto  
Chapter 47.

"Ngươi đang…" Mew8 chỉ ngạc nhiên. Phải,nó không lo mà chỉ ngạc nhiên.  
Primeape bắt đầu biến đổi. luồng ánh sáng bao bọc lấy cư thể nó cho tới khi quá trình tiến hóa hoàn tất và kết quả của quá trình thì thật quá bất ngờ. Thứ đứng trước mặt Mew8 không còn là con khỉ béo tròn và lùn tịt nữa. Nó giờ đã là một con khỉ đột to lớn rồi. Nó có thân hình thẳng và đàu giờ đã chia tách với thân. Nó có một thân hình lực lượng với cơ bắp cuồn cuộn, một đôi tay chắc khỏe được bọc kín với lông trắng và một đôi chân đã dài hơn trước và nhanh nhẹn hơn rất nhiều. Đầu nó khá to với khuôn mặt hằm hằm đầy tức giận, hai cái răng nanh của lợn lòi thò ra từ khóe miệng, đôi mắt đỏ giận giữ và mái tóc rất dài và rậm như kiểu Goku lên siêu saiya cấp mười ấy. Và nó mang trên đầu một cái vòng giống vòng kim cô của "lão Tôn" nhưng lại thiếu mất cái gậy như ý  
"Chuẩn bị cho ngày tàn của người đi." Con pokemon mới tiến hóa ngay lập tức vào thế thủ "Giờ ta đã lên cấp cuối, Monking, rồi. ta sẽ cho ngươi biết thế nào là chiến binh thép của Tiger."  
"Monking à?" Mew8 cười "Được thôi! Để ta xem người khỏe cỡ nào!" Nó nói rồi nhảy thẳng lên mái tòa nhà bên cạnh. Với một sức bật rất tốt, Monking ngay lập tức đuổi theo và bám sát ngya sau Mew8. Mew8 quay lại và mặt đối mặt với con pokmeon mới tiến hóa.  
"Bắt đàu nào!" Mew8 ngay lập tức lao về phía Monking.  
"Haaaa!" Monnking cũng lao vào và tung một cú đám cực mạnh.  
RẦM!  
Hai cú đám mạnh kinh khủng va vào nhua và khiến toàn bộ mái nhà rung chuyển.  
"Hây! Hây! Yaaa! Yaaa!" Mew8 tấn công liên tục về phía monking.  
"Kyaa! Haa! Haaa! Ryaa!" Monking không ngần ngại dùng chính đòn tấn công của mình để đáp trả.  
RUỲNH! RUỲNH! RUỲNH! RUỲNH!  
Những cú đám, cú đánh của Mew8 và Monking va chạm vào nhau liên tục khiến mái nhà rung chuyển dữ dội và vài vết nứt xuất hiện  
"Hyaaaaa!" Mew8 tung ra một cú đám trời ráng với sức mạnh ngang ngửa một cú tông của container về phía Monking.  
"Roaaaaaa!" Monking cũng đáp trả với một cú đám ngang một quả bom hạng nặng.  
RẦM!  
Hai cú đấm va chạm mạnh khiến sàn nhà bị nứt hoàn toàn và lực đẩy khiến cả hai con pokemon bị đẩy ngược lại. Mew8 trượt cả đoạn dài. Monking cũng bị đảy ngược lại và phải bám tay xuống sàn mới tránh bị đẩy đi xa.  
"Hya!" Mew8 lại ngay lập tức lao tới và đấm thật mạnh vơi cú mega punch của mình.  
"Kya!" Monking lao về phía Mew8 và tung cú đấm.  
RẦM!  
Hai cú đám cực mạnh lại va chạm và mặt sàn lại rung chuyển dữ dội.  
"Aaahhhh!" Mew8 lại tấn công liên tục.  
"Ryaaaaaa!" Monking cũng tấn công liên tục.  
RẦM! RẦM! RẦM! RẦM!  
Những cú đấm cực mạnh lại va chạm vào nhau liên tục khiến toàn bộ mặt sàn bị nứt vỡ. và rồi.  
"Kya!" Monking bất ngờ đập mạnh chân xuống sàn khiến cho mái nhà bị vỡ một lỗ lớn hay chính xác là sập hoàn toàn một phần và cả hai rơi xuống trung tâm trò chơi.  
"Hấp!" Mew8 nhanh chóng ấy thăng bằng và hạ cánh trên một cái máy trò chơi.  
PHỊCH!  
Monking thì không khá khẩm mà tồi tệ hơn khi nó ngã đè lên cái bàn bi da khiến cái bàn vỡ làm dôi. Nhưng nó lại bật dậy được.  
"Hây ya!" Mew8 nhảy thẳng về phía con khỉ đột lai lợn lòi và tung một cú đám cực mạnh. Nhưng…  
"Phì!" Monking phì ra và lao thẳng về phía Mew8. và đó là đon đánh quá bất ngờ. Monking húc thẳng đầu vào ngực Mew8 khiến con pokemon bị đẩy ngược lại. Mew8 loạng choạng lùi lại vài bước còn Monking thì đứng dậy sau đòn tấn công.  
"Kya!" Mew8 ngay lập tức tiếp tục tấn công Monking. Nó lao thẳng về phía con khỉ đột và tung một cú đám mạnh hết cỡ ra.  
"Ryaaaa!" Monking cũng tấn công với một cú đánh hết cỡ của nó.  
RẦM!  
Một làn nữa, hai đồn tấn công hạng nặng va chạm vào nhau khiến toàn bộ tòa nhà rung chuyển và mấy mảnh trần rơi xuống xung quanh hai con pokemon.  
"Hyyyyaaaa!" Mew8 tấn công liên tục về phía Monking với những cú đám liên tục và những đòn đánh với toàn bộ sức mạnh của nó.  
"Ryyyyaaaaa!" Monking cũng đối đàu với những đòn đánh liên tiếp. Lại là nhwungx cuộc đối đầu nảy lửa.  
RẦM! UỲNH! UỲNH!  
Những cú đấm mạnh ngang ngửa xe container tông va vào nhau khiến tòa nhà rung chuyển mạnh. Thêm những mảng trần rơi xuongs và đám máy trò chơi xung quanh bị phá nát bởi áp lực và sức mạnh tỏa ra từ những cú đấm mỗi làn chúng va chạm vào nhau.  
"Hya!" Monking tung một cú đẩm cực mạnh và hiểm hóc về phía Mew8.  
"HỰ!" Mew8 lấy tay đỡ được cú đấm đó và nó bị đẩy ngược lại một quãng dài.  
"Hyaaa!" Monking lao về phía Mew8 và tấn công liên tiếp.  
"Chết rồi." Mew8 vội lùi lại và nó chạm phải một thứ.  
"Nhận lấy!" Monking hét lên và đấm. Nhưng bỗng Mew8 lùi lại và chân nó đá một thứ gì đó lên. Là cát!  
"Argh!" Monking vội lấy tay che lại và Mew8 thừa cơ xông lên. Nó tùm và khóa chặt tay phải của Monking và vặn lại.  
"Argh!" Monking cố vùng vẫy thoát ra nhưng không thể. Mew8 vặn tay nó và không cho nó thoát ra.  
"Đồ đê tiện!" Con khỉ đột gầm lên giận giữ.  
"PHải thế thôi! Xử lý xong ngươi ta sẽ đi xử tên Tiger đó. Vây là xong. Trò chơi kết thúc." Mew8 cười.  
"Tiger…" Monking nghĩ về Tiger. Nó tự nhắc mình về Tiger và sự quan trọng của cậu trong trận chiến này.  
"Chịu thua đi cái tên "lão Tôn" giả này!" Mew8 chế diễu.  
"Không bao giờ… chuẩn bị chết đi." Monking trấn tĩnh lại.  
"Hả?" Mew8 bị bất ngờ vì những gì Monking làm.  
"Hya!" Monking vặn ngời mặc cho cánh tay bị khóa chặt và…  
RẮC!  
Xương bả vai của Monking gãy rời nhưng con khỉ thoát ra khỏi chiêu khóa ta của Mew8 trong sự ngỡ ngàng của chính đôi thủ của nó.  
"Ta nói rồi…" Monking không hề bận tâm về cơn đau. Nó quay người và dùng cánh tay còn lại tùm cahwtj được cổ của Mew8 và đè cho con pokemon xuống đất.  
"Ư…" Mew8 giãy giụa cố thoát ra  
"ĐỪng mong!" Monking hét lên. Nó gãy rời một bên vai nhwung vẫn còn đủ sức khóa chặt lấy Mew8. Hai chân nó quặp vào hai vai của con Pokemon tím và khóa cahwtj không cho hai tay của mew8 cử động. Chân và đuôi của Mew8 thì không thể với tới được còn hai tay nó bị khóa chặt.  
"Chét đi!" Monking gầm lên và dùng abwps tay nó bóp chặt lấy cổ Mew8 và không cho con pokemon kia thở. Mew8 giãy giụa. nó không thở được. Nó giãy giụa trong tuyệt vọng khi mà hai tay bị khóa, chân vô dụng còn cổ thì bị bóp chặt. Và sau vài phút giãy giụa, con pokemon yếu dần, yếu dần rồi…nó không còn thở nữa. Mạch cũng ngừng đạp hẳn. Monking giữ thêm một lúc nữa để cahwts cahwns Mew8 đã chết rồi nó mới buông ra. Nó nằm vật ra sàn, giữa đống đổ nát và mắt hường lên trời.  
"Đau…đau quá…" Nó rên rỉ và nắm lấy vai phải mình. Giờ khi mà cơn giận giữu đã nguôi, nó moaiw bắt đàu thấy đau. Không biết Tiger giờ ra sao rồi.  
Trên nóc nhà thờ, một trận chiến đang diễn ra ngay trên lớp mái ngói nhà thờ…  
"Hya!" Rin lao về phía Tigẻ lúc đó đang ở trong hình dạng nửa người nửa thú và tán công cậu với chiêu night slash. Rất nhanh.  
"HỪ…" Tiger thở dốc. Biến hình là một truyện khá khó khăn và nó hao của cậu không tí sức rồi.  
KEENG!  
Vuốt của Tiegr chạm với cú đánh cảu Rin và âm thanh nghe chói tai.  
"Sao em lại làm chuyện này?" Tiger hỏi điềm tĩnh dù Rin đang đẩy cậu lùi lại.  
"Tôi muốn báo thù!" Rin hét lên và đẩy Tiger lùi lại một quãng phía sau "Báo thù cho những người anh tôi." Cô hét lên và phóng ra một loạt kim châm về phía Tiger. Tiger nhanh như cắt chém tung hết đám kim châm với bộ vuốt chắc và sắc của mình.  
"Em nên nhớ rằng anh không chịu trách nhiệm cho cái chết cảu Mew5." Tiger nói và cậu đang mất bình tĩnh.  
"Vậy à? Thế còn Mew4, Mew6, Mew7 và mew8 thì sao?" Rin hét lên giận giữ "Nhìn quanh đi! Họ chết cả rồi. Và anh phải là người chịu trách nhiệm về cái chết của họ." cô gái hét lên và lao về phía Tiger. Cô chém thẳng tay với một cú Shadow claws.  
"Hụ!" Tiger nhanh chóng khóa đòn tấn công của Rin lại và giữ được tay của cô không cho cô rút lại.  
"Họ xứng đáng với những gì đã làm." Tiger nghiens răng. Cậu nổi giận rồi "Và nên nhớ kẻ nào đã gây ra toàn bộ chuyện này. Họ tấn công con người, tán công bạn bè anh và pokemon của anh. Anh không tha thứ cho bất kì kẻ nào dám tán công gia đình thứ hai của mình." Tiger gầm lên.  
"Gia đình ư? Không hề. Anh chỉ là một con thú cô đơn và không có gia đình thôi."Rin hét lên "Anh chỉ chiến đàu vì bản thân mình thôi. Từi cái giây phút Mew5 ngã xuống, tôi đã thề sẽ có một ngày, tôi lấy mạng anh rồi. Và giờ thì cả Mew4, Mew6, mew7 và Mew8 đều đã ngã xuống. Vì vạy không có lí do gì tôi phải tha thứ cho anh cả."  
"Nếu em nói vậy…" Tiger nhìn về phía Mew9 và thấy ánh mắt tự mãn của con pokemon kia. Phải. Rin đang bị điều khiển. Nấu cậu đến nhanh hơn một chút nữa thì chắc cô bé đã không bị tẩy não thế này rồi.  
"Nếu em quả quyết vậy. thì sao chúng ta khong làm mọt trận sinh tử ở đây đi." Tiger nói, miệng cậu cười một cách man rợn đúng như một con thú đang nổi điên.  
"Tất cả những gì tôi muốn nghe là thế đó." Rin cười nham hiểm.  
"Cái…" Tiger vội nảy ngược lại và lộn hai vòng. Cậu bị đảy lùi lại và trượt ra tần mép cảu mái nhà. Phía sau Rin, cái bóng của Mew3 đnag đứng cười. Lại là chiêu shadow summon nhưng Rin không tự thu mình vào bóng như mọi khi mà cô giờ đang chiến đáu cùng với cái bóng của mình. Tiger lấy tay quyệt chỗ máu vừa chảy ra từ vết cawys do cái kunai của cái bóng để lại trên má cậu.  
"Vậy thì chơi thôi." Tiger cười và tay cậu đang tụ một quả cầu. một quả cầu khí với luồng gió xoáy cực mạnh bên trong. Rồi gió xung quanh quả cầu xoáy mạnh và tạo thành bỗng cánh và quả cầu trở thành một cái Shuriken bốn cánh làm từ gió. Là chiêu thức bậc hai, Kuuenbu.  
"Sẵn lòng!" Rin vẫn với ánh mắt vô hồn đó tụ năng lượng vào tay.  
"Ta tên là Tiger. Và hôm nay, ta sẽ cho bất kì kẻ naopf dám đe dọa đến bạn bè và gia đình ta phải ngậm miệng." Tiger nói lớn quyết tâm "Chiến nào, Hổ vương Gyzarus!" cậu hét lên và ném cái shuriken giớ về phía Rin. Rin và Mew3(gọi cái bóng vì Mew3 thật đang ở trong hình dạng Rin) nhảy sang một bên và né được.  
"Night beam!" Rin vung tay và bắn một chùm tia màu tím về phía Tiger. Tiger nhảy ngược lại và hạ cánh lên phần mái thấp hơn của nhà thờ.  
"Hỏa độn! Kakoujin(Đại hỏa cầu)" Cậu nói lớn và tay cậu đưa ra phía sau. Lửa tích tụ lại trong lòng bàn tay cậu và trờ thành một quả cầu. nó lớn dà và đạt tới kích cỡ mà khó ai có thể ngờ. Chiêu thức đại hỏa cầu, chiêu thức bậc hai của hỏa đạo đã được nâng cấp rồi. Tiger giờ đnag giữ một quả cầu với đường kính gàn hai mét phía sau lưng cậu.  
"Cái…?" Rin khá bất ngờ.  
"ĐỠ nè Rin." Tiger cười là lấy tay áo lau chỗ máu cam bắt đầu chảy ra từ mũi cậu.Rồi cậu ném thẳng quả cầu lửa khổng lồ về phía Rin.  
"Khoan đã Tiger!" Green vội vàng chạy tớii và hét lên.  
"Không…" Rin không kịp né…


	48. Chapter 48

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto.

Chapter 48: Tử chiến.

"Cái…" Tiger không thể hiểu nổi khi thấy Rin né được chiêu thức mà đáng lẽ có thể thiêu chết cô cho tới khi lửa đã tan hết. Phải, chiêu thức mà Tiger dồn toàn lực và toàn bộ hi vọng để kết thúc trận đấu sớm đã bị Green làm hỏng. Green dùng chính Charizard để đỡ đòn thay Rin và cả chủ lẫn tỡ bị bỏng nặng và bị hất văng đi. Green rơi xuống đất và Charizard rơi theo trong khi Rin né được đòn đánh và bay ra xa. Nó đứng lại nhìn về phía Tiger khinh thường còn Gren thì lại lồm cồm bò dậy.

"Cậu làm trò gì thế hả?" Tiger quay ra mắng Green "Đồ khùng!" nói rồi, cậu đuổi theo Mew3(cái bóng) và Rin.

"Phải…chặn…" Green đứng dậy, thu Charizard vào bóng và định đuổi theo Tiger.

"Dừng lại!" Blue bỗng xuất hiện và đứng chắn trước mặt cậu "Tớ không cần biết cậu bị làm sao nhưng cậu phải tỉnh ra chứ? Rin không phải là bạn nữa rồi."

"không đúng. Rin vẫn là bạn. chỉ có Tiger…" Green định nói gì thêm thì Blue bỗng cắt lời.

"Tớ biết Tiger trông không giống con người nhưng tớ mặc kệ. nếu cậu còn cản mũi cậu ấy nữa thì đứng coi tớ là bạn nữa." Blue nói quả quyết "Trước giờ Tiger chưa từng sai khi đối diện kẻ thù và người đang chiến đấu hết mình ngoài kia chính là cậu ấy. Và tớ không cho phép bất kì ai cản mũi cậu ấy như thế nữa. Melody đã giải thích cho tớ rồi. Để có được sức mạnh và chiến đấu, cậu ấy đang phải chơi đùa với chính tính mạng mình đấy!" cô hét lên. Green ngạc nhiên và cậu nhận ra thứ mà Blue đang cầm. Nó chính là thứ mà cô đã giấu cậu trên chuyến tàu ra Cinabar. Đó là một chiếc chuông nhỏ gắn trên một sợi dây màu đỏ và đó là thứ mà Silver nói, vật bất li thân của cô.

"ý cậu là…?" Green chú ý tới chiếc chuông kì lạ kia hơn là câu nói của Blue.

"…Cậu ấy đnag dùng mạng mình đổi lấy sức mạnh. Sức mạnh tỉ lệ nghịch với sức khỏe mà. Mỗi chiêu cậu ấy dùng chứa đựng rất nhiều sinh lực của cậu ấy…" Blue nói nhỏ "Và cậu vừa khiến cậu ấy liều mạng vô ích đấy." cô nói, ngước mắt lên nhìn Tiger đang chiến đấu với Rin và Mew3 trên bầu trời. cô mím môi và hia hàng nước mắt lại rơi. Viễn cảnh Tiger bỏ mạng lại hiện lên và cái điều mà cả cô và Melody đều không muốn thấy lại hiện lên trong đầu Blue.

Ở phía bắc Cerulean…

"Rai! Rai!" Yellow lay con Riachu của Tiger dậy. Raichu tỉnh dậy và ngước nhìn Yellow. Trông cô bé tiều tụy quá. Yellow mỉm cười với nó. Raichu còn yếu quá. Nó không thể tiếp tục chiến đấu được. KHó lắm.

"Cậu yếu lắm. nghỉ chút đi." Yellow nhấc Raichu lên và đặt lên Dody "Tớ sẽ truyền thêm cho cậu sức lực để cậu đi giúp Tiger…" Yello nói nhỏ với Raichu và dùng sức của mình để hồi phục cho nó. Raichu nằm trên lưng Dody và cố nghỉ ngơi. Nó đã cảm nhận được nguồn năng lượng cảu yellow đi vào cơ thể mình mà không hề biết rằng yellow đang dùng chút sức cuối cùng của mình hồi phục cho nó.

Trong trung tâm trò chơi, giữa đống đổ nát…

"Kinh khủng thật…" Silver lẩm bảm và đỡ Monking dậy.Cậu dùng băng băng lại cái vai của Monking và dùng thêm mấy thanh thép gần đó để tạm thời cố định cái vai lạ đứng dậy và Silver đỡ được nó.

"Đánh hay lắm anh bạn." Silver cố gợi chuyện để giữ cho con pokemon tỉnh táo "Cậu đánh cho Mew8 ra bã rồi đó."

Ở gần quảng trường trung tâm…

"làm thế nào mà…" Red đỡ Darkanine dậy "Chả nhẽ cậu là hậu duệ…à không, là con pokemon trỗi dậy từ tro tàn, Darkanine." Cậu hỏi và con chó đen chỉ kêu lên nho nhỏ đủ để đáp lại Red.

"Được rồi. phải đưa cậu ra khỏi đây đã. Rồi chúng ta còn phải đi tìm Kyublast nữa."Red nói và nhấc Darkanine đặt lên lưng Venusaur và để con ếch lớn chở đi.

Và trên bầu trời của Cerulean…

"Shoenzan!" Tiger hét lên và lao vào Mew3.

"Night slash!" Mew3 hét lên

"shadow strike!" Rin cũng hét lên và lao vào Tiger.

XOẸT! XOẸT! XOẸT! RẦM!

Ba đòn đánh cực mạnh va chạm và khiến cả ba bị đảy ngược lại. Mew3 dù chỉ là cái bóng do Rin tạo ra nhưng cũng khỏe không kém Rin. Tiger bị rách một vết dưới sườn do đòn night slash của Mew3. Cậu hạ cánh xuống mái nàh thờ và nhìn về phía Rin và Mew3.

"Kuuen…" Tiger lại bắt đùa tụ năng lượng vào lòng bàn tay thành hai quả cầu và gió xoáy xung quanh hai quả cầu ở hai tay cậu và biến chúng thành hai chiếc phi tiêu bằng gió lốc.

"…rebuu!" Tiger hét lên và ném hai cái phi tiêu lốc về phía Rin và Mew3.

"Cẩn thận!" Rin né được một cái phi tiêu và tránh được sang một bên. Nhưng cái bóng do cô tạo ra né được cái thứ nhất lại bị cái thứ hai đánh trúng.

XOẸT!XOẸT!XOẸT!XOẸT!XOẸT!

"Argh!" Mew rơi phịch xuống đất. nó vừa bị caais phi tiêu lốc chém liên tục vào người trươc khi phi tiêu lốc tan biến trong không trung.

"Khỉ thật! Nhận lấy!" Rin ném thẳng về phía Tiger hai quả cầu bóng tối. Tiger đứng thở hồng hộc. cậu khó di chuyển tiếp được. Mệt quá.

"KHông ổn…" Tiger vội nahyr lại và…

BÙM!

Hai quả cầu phá tung cái mái nhà và hất Tiger ngược về phía sau.Cậu vẫn trụ được. Rõ ràng đòn đánh đại hỏa cầu mà Green chặn đã tốn của cậu không hề ít sức lực.

"hà…hà…" Tiger thở hồng hộc "Chưa chuẩn…rồi!" cậu cười chế nhạ ưng…

"Vậy à?" Giọng Mew3 vang lên. Và bất ngờ từ phía sau, Mew3 xuật hiện. Là di chuyển bằng bóng. Nó đã di chuyển xuyê qua bóng của tòa nhà và xuất hiện ngay phía sau cậu khiến Tiger không thể ngờ tới.

"Cái…" Tiger chưa kịp định hình lại đối thủ thì…

PHỊCH PHỊCH PHỊCH!

Ba cú đấm trực diện khiến Tiger bị hất ngược về phía sau.

"Nưa nè!" Rin lao tới như điên và đánh trực diện vào ngực cậu bằng shadow strike.

RẦM!

Tiger bị ấn thẳng xuống và rơi thẳng từ trên xuống, phá tung mái và rơi thẳng xuống nền nhà thờ. Bụi mù mịt.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Cả Mew3 và Rin cùng lao xuống và đánh thật mạnh xuống nơi mà Tiger rơi xuống. Nhưng…

RẦM!

Sàn đá của nàh thờ bị phá tung mà chẳng có gì cả. Rin và Mew3 nhìn quanh nhưng chẳng có dấu hiệu gì của Tiger cả.

"Chào mừng tới nghĩa địa." giọng Tiger cười lớn. Rồi bỗng mặt đất bắt đầu rung chuyển. Và rồi, hàng trăm, hàng ngàn dây leo khổng lồ mọc lên và Rin cùng với Mew3 phải vội bay lê ững dây leo khổng lồ đó nghiền nát nhà thờ ra và trồi lên từ mặt đất, hình thành một tòa lâu đài làm hoàn toàn bằng dây leo và là một sân đấu thực sự. Và đứng trên đỉnh tòa lâu đài kia, Tiger vẫn đứng vững dù cho cậu bị thương khá nặng.

"Ngạc nhiên chưa?" Tiger cười "nếu dùng hết sức thì nó sẽ thế này đây."

"Người thua rồi. lên nào!" Rin nói và cả cô cùng với Mew3 lao về phía Tiger.

"Đến đi…" Tiger cười nhạt.

"Chết đi!" Rin hét lên và dùng vuốt chém thẳng về phía cậu. Mew3 cũng chém hết sức nhưng…

XOẸT!

Người Tiegr bị chém đứt đôi và biến thành gỗ.

"Cái…" Rin ngạc nhiên và bất ngờ, hàng chục cái dây leo từ tòa lâu đài làm bằng dây leo túm chặt lấy cô và Mew3.

"KHỉ thật!" Rin vùng vẫy cố thoát ra nhưng không thể. Và đứng ngay sau lưng họ, Tiger cười nửa miệng và tay cậu lại đang tích tụ năng lượng.

"Hà hà hà. Thua ư? Không dễ thế đâu!" Tiger cười và gió lại nắt đầu nổi lên. Hai cơn lốc cực mạnh đang cuốn lấy hai cánh tay cậu và bọc lấy chúng.

"Nhận lấy cái mà bọn ngươi xứng đáng có đi…" Máu Tiger đang chảy ra rất nhiều "…Goku…Monken!" Tiger thả cả hai cơn lốc kia ra và chúng hút lấy dây leo và lá cây, trở thành hai cơn lốc lá và đánh thẳng về phía Rin và Mew3. Là Gokumonken, chiêu thức bậc ba của mộc đạo.

"Gahhh!" Rin hét lên đau đớn khi hàng ngàn chiếc lá sắc như dao cứa vào người cô. Và khi cơn lỗ biến mất, Tiegr thấy Rin bị chém tơi tả và không thấy cái bóng của Mew3 đâu cả. Cậu nhẹ nhàng lại gàn và bế Rin lên. Nhưng rồi, một giọng nói vang lên khiến cậu giật mình.

"KHông ngờ mượn thân xác con bé này lại mệt thế." GIọng Mew3 vang lên phía sau Tiger khiến cậu giật mình quay lại.

"Ngươi…"Tiger không nói lên lời. Cậu kiệt sức rồi. Cậu đặt Rin xuống và đối mặt với Mew3 thực thụ. Nó đúng là giống Mew2 nhưng trông khá nữ tính và có màu hồng.

"ý ngươi là Rin không phải Pokemon?" Tiger hỏi chẳng liên quan gì cả.

"ĐÚng. Con bé đó chỉ là một cái xác bọn ta tìm thấy sau cuộc thanh lọc lực lượng ở Lavender. Bọn ta không biết nó là con của ai nhưng khi đem ó vè, nó có phản ứng cực tốt với AND của Mewtwo nên ngoài việc tạo ra Mew3 là ta, chúng ta có cấy thêm vào nó một lượng nhỏ và chờ. Nhưng ai ngờ nó trốn được." Mew3 cười "Nhưng thế là quá đủ với một abrn sao lỗi rồi. bọn ta cho nó một cuộc đời mới và giờ là lúc thích hợp để lấy đi cái mà bọn ta đáng lẽ không nên cho nó."

"Vậy thì…" Tiger cười như thể vừa trút được nỗi lòng ấy "Ta sẽ là đối thủ của ngươi hôm nay."

"Ngươi làm gì còn sức đâu mà đánh." Mew3 cười chế nhạo "ĐÓn nè!" nó bắn về phía Tiger một quả cầu đen khổng lồ.

"Khỉ thật" Tiger đứng che trước mặt Rin nhưng thực sự thì cậu chẳng còn tí sức lực nào chống đỡ.

"Gyokoujin!" Venus lao xuống và tạo ra một quả cầu nước cũng không hề thua kém của Mew3 và…

ẦM!

Quả cầu nước hoàn toàn vô hiệu hóa đòn của Mew3.

"Cái…" Mew3 ngạc nhiên.

"Chào!" Melody bay xuống và cô bay theo đúng nghĩa đen. Trên lưng cô giờ có một đôi cánh dơi và trên khóe miệng vẫn là hai chiếc răng nanh nhưng thực sự thì giờ cô trông xinh hơn trước khá nhiều và có phần đáng yêu và hấp dẫn hơn.

"Ế? Người có cánh à?" Mew3 hỏi.

"Thực ra…" Tiger cười và đặt tay lên vai Melody "Cô ấy là nửa người nửa ma cà rồng à."cậu cười

"Giờ thì để xem ngươi còn hoang tưởng đến đâu nữa."Venus vào thủ thế.

"Này." Tiger vỗ vai Melody "Cậu làm cái trò đó được không?" cậu hỏi và cười.

"Được không đấy?" melody bỗng đỏ mặt nhìn cậu bạn.

"Yên tâm. Tớ bảo kê cho." Tiger nháy mắt.

"Này. Hai cậu thoi chuyện phiếm và đi khỏi đây được không?" Venus quay lại và…trố mắt ra nhìn.

"Sặc!" Mew3 ngã ngửa.

"WTF?" green gãi đầu. và cậu đnag đứng nhìn với Blue trên lưng Zapdos.

"Hay quá! Hay quá!" Blue vỗ tay.

"Anh ơi…" Yellow đứng từ xa nhưng vẫn nhìn thấy rõ. Cô cũng vừa mới đến với Red.

"Trông hay hay…" Red lẩm bẩm rồi liếc Yellow.

Ồ phải. Melody và Tiger chẳng làm trò gì quái dị cả. Họ chỉ hôn nhau ngay giữa nới công cộng thôi :v Melody hôn Tiger như thể họ làm cả trăm làn rồi ấy. Và tác dụng của nụ hôn kì quái này thì có thể thấy rõ. Vuốt, đuôi và tất cả những gì mà Tiegr có như đôi tai hay đám ria, đôi mắt hổ, tất cả đều biến mất và cậu biến trở lại thành người như ban đầu. Lúc ấy, Melody mới nhả ra và Tiger bỗng trở nên tràn đầy năng lượng như cũ.

"Này Venus!" Tiger đứng bên cạnh venus còn Melody đứng phía sau hai cậu bạn.

"Sao?" Venus cười "Hôn nhau xong rồi còn đòi gì nữa à?"

"Tớ không cho cậu xử hắn một mình đâu." Tiger cười "Hợp tác không?"

"Được!" Venus nắm tay Tiger lắc mạnh.

"Ta chấp cả hai." Mew3 nói.

"Vậy để xem thực lực của người thế nào đã." Tiger nhếch mép "Chuẩn bị chưa?"

"Rồi! Tiến lên!" Venus hét lớn. và cả ba người, Venus, Tiger và cả Melody lao về phía Mew3. Chiến thôi!


	49. Chapter 49

Pokemon legenday trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 49: tử chiến 2.

"Trông họ đẹp đôi nhỉ?" Blue quay sang hỏi Green "và cái vụ hôn hít đó có vẻ jkhoong hợp lí lắm." cô cười

"KHông vui đâu!" Kizan bất ngờ xuất hiện.

"Sao?" Green quay sang nhìn co pokemon nhỏ.

"Nụ hôn của ma cà rông có thể tạm thời làm giảm bớt cơn đau như một liều thuốc giảm đau." Kizan nói "Nhưng một khi nó hết tác dụng, Tiger sẽ cảm nhận được những gì cậu bỏ qua. Việc không cảm nhận được cơn đau sẽ khiến cậu ấy mất định hình về giới hạn sức mạnh của mình và có thể khiến cậu ấy mất mạng do dùng quá sức."

"Cái…thế phải làm sao để chặn cậu ta lại?" Blue hoảng.

"KHông có cách nào cả. cậu ta quyết định liều rồi thì có nói cũng như không." Kizan lắc đàu ngán ngẩm.

Melody đứng phía trước Tiger và nhìn theo Venus đang vây Mew3 lại với một bức tường nước lạnh khá ổn. Rồi cô liếc về phía sau với ánh mắt lo lắng. Tiger đang băng lại cánh tay của cậu với một dải băng trắng và chuển bị. Rin vẫn còn bất tỉnh nhưng cô bé đã khá hơn. Cô nhìn Tiger một hồi rồi thấy cậu tiến lại chõ mình, cô vội quay đi và cố giấu sự lo lắng trên nét mặt.

"Này.." tiger vỗ vai Melody như thể cậu biết rõ người bạn mình đang nghĩ gì vậy. Melody quay lại và nhìn Tiger.

"Sao thế?" Melody cố giấu sự lo lắng của mình nhưng câu hỏi vu vơ của cô chẳng giấu được cái gì cả.

"ĐỪng có lo" cậu cười "Tớ sẽ trở về mà!" Tiger trấn an Melody rồi cậu nhảy lên Magnezone của Venus.

"Mỗi lần cậu hứa thế, cậu đều gặp rắc rối và…" Melody nói nhỏ.

"ĐỪng lo. Lần này tớ có thàn hộ mệnh bên cạnh rồi." Tiger cười và lấy ra từ trong túi một chiếc chuông nhỏ gắn trên một sợi dây màu xanh. Nó khá giống với chiếc chuông của Blue nhưng dây treo của nó màu xanh chứ không dỏ như của Blue.

"CHúc may mắn!" Melody nói và bế Rin lên. Rồi cô vụt bay đi.

"Venus! Tớ tới đây!" Tiger gọi "Mở ra đi!"

"Rồi!"Venus đóng băng toàn bộ nước của mình và tạo thành một sàn đấu hoàn toàn bằng băng. Cậu hạ cánh trên đó và Tiger lên đó cùng với Magnezone. Mew3 đã chờ sẵn hai người ở đó rồi.

"hai đấu một à? Ta chấp!" Mew3 nói và vuốt nó bắt đầu sáng lên. Rồi một cái bóng của nó xuất hiện. nó lại triệu hồi bóng của mình để hỗ trợ.

"Lên nào!" Tiger hét lên "Mokugeki!" cậu lao tới và tạo ra một quả cầu trong lòng bàn tay. Rồi cậu dí thẳng quả cầu về phía Mew3.

"Hyogeki!" Venus cũng lao tới và dí thẳng quả cầu màu xanh nhạt trong lòng bàn tay về phía cái bóng của Mew3.

BÙM! Một vụ nổ lớn đẩy ngược cả hai người lại phía sau. Tiger trụ được còn venus bị ngã ngủa lại. Cậu vội vàng đứng lên và lại thu cả hai tay vào trong cái áo chaongf trắng của cậu, đứng nhìn khói. Khi khói tan, cả hai nhận thấy một quả cầu màu tím than đang bao bọc lấy cả Mew3 và cái bóng cảu nó.

"Hừ. cầu bảo vệ à?"Venus lẩm bẩm "ý tưởng gì không?"

"Nhận lấy!" mew3 hét lên và bắn ra từ bên trong quả cầu bảo vệ hàng chục quả cầu màu đen. Là shadow ball.

"KHông chết trước." Tiger nhảy lùi lại và né được mấy quả cầu màu đen của Mew3. CÒn Venus thì…

"Magmortar!" Venus thả con Magmortar ra hỗ trợ.

"Mooorrr!" magmortar rút ngay khẩu súng của nó ra và bắn ia lịa. Nó không chỉ có hai khẩu súng ngắn trên lwungfz mà còn có một khẩu súng trường bawtf thép nữa. rõ ràng đó là khẩu súng nó lấy được từ Mew7. Và giờ thì nó biến khẩu súng của Mew7 thành đồ riêng. Nó bắn liên tục và bắn tung hết những quả cầu của Mew3.

"Khá lắm!" Tiger cười và cậu đã hoàn toàn tránh được đòn tấn công của Mew "Giờ tới tớ!" Cậu hét lên và trong lòng bàn tay cậu giờ đang hình thành một luồng sáng màu xanh lục. rồi từ cổ tay của cậu, một lưỡi kiếm dài mọc ra như thể lưỡi kiếm của một pokemmon sắp dùng leaf blade ấy.

"ĐỪng…" venus chưa kịp ngăn cậu lại thì…

"Sentsuizan!" Tiger nhảy thẳng về phía quả cầu của Mew3 và dùng lưỡi dao lá chém thẳng vào nó nhưng…

XOẸT! PƯNG!"

Lưỡi dao của Tiegr chém vào quả cầu bảo vệ và bị bật ngược lại như nó vừa chém một tấm nệm cao su ấy.

"hả?" Tiger mất đà và khá bàng hoàng.

"Tới ta!" Mew3 hét lên cà cái bóng của nó ngay lập tức lao ra và vung vuốt. là shadow strike. Nó nhắm thẳng mặt Tiger mà chém.

"Toi rồi!" Venus không kịp làm gì. Vuốt của Mew3 bóng nhằm thẳng mặt Tiger mà chém. Tiger chết chắc rồi.

ROẸT! KEENG!

Vuốt của Mew3 va chạm mạnh với lưỡi dao sấm và khiến cái bóng bị đẩy ngược lại vào trong quả cầu bảo vệ. Và đứng thủ trước mặt Tiger là Raichu. Con chuột điện với cái đuôi sắc như dao vẫn còn đang tích điện đứng thủ trước mặt Tiger. Nó giờ đã khỏe lại rồi và vừa rồi, nó vừa cứu cậu thoát chết trong gang tấc. Tiger nhảy lùi lại vài bước và Raichu nhảy theo. Hai người đứng cách khá xa quả cầu bảo vệ.

"Cậu ổn không?"Tiegr nhìn Raichu.

"Rai!" Raichu cười tự tin. Và người hồi phục cho nó, Yellow thì đang…ngủ ngon lành. :v

"Khỉ thật! Chả nhẽ thứ này không có điểm yếu sao?" Tiger nghiến răng.

"Cầu bảo vệ toàn diện của ta mà." Mew3 cười chết nhạo "ĐÓn lấy!" nó hét lên và bắn ra từ bên trong hàng chục quả cầu nhỏ màu đen. Lại là shadow ball.

"Cẩn thận!" Venus lùi lại phía sau Magmortar và để con pokemon của mình sử lý đống cầu nà bắn tung từng quả cầu một trong khi Tiger và Raichu phải tránh đòn. Họ lùi lại và vô thức lùi ra tận mép cảu sàn đấu và sàn đấu thì cao tới cả trăm mét.

"Oái!" Tiger vội túm đuôi của Raichu và tránh khỏi ngã. Rời từ đây xuống thì…

"Các cậu không…cái gì?" Venus bất giác quay lạ nhưng chưa kịp phản ứng thì…

ROẠT!

vuốt của Mew3 hay đúng hơn là cái bóng chém rách một phần áo choàng và chém vào tay của venus. Vensu vội lùi lại còn Magmortar lao ra bắn thẳng về phía cái bóng. Nhưng nó chưa kịp nổ súng thì.

"Hyper beam!" Mew3 hét lên và bắn về phía Venus và Magmortar một chùm tia hủy diệt.

"Cái…" vensu không kịp làm gì. Cả Magmortar cũng vậy.

BÙM!

Một phần sàn đấu bị phá hủy và hất tung cả Venus lẫn Magmortar xuống.

"ĐỠ lấy cậu ấy mau!" Tiger vội ra lênh cho Raichu và con chuột điện nhanh như cặt lao xuống theo. Với tốc độ tuyệt vời, Raichu đuổi kịp và túm được Venus. Rồi nó dùng đuôi của mình như một cái móc bám bám vào tường của một tòa nhà gần đó. Cái đuôi trở thành motojc ái móc lớn găm thẳng vào bức tường và khiến bức tường bị cày nát ra nhwung chí ít Raichu cũng bám được vào tường và cứu được Venus. Nhưng…

"Giờ chỉ còn hai ta thôi, Tiger à?"Mew bỏ cái màng chắn ra và cacis bóng đứng bên cạnh nó.

"Được rồi! đấu dơn hả? chơi luôn!" Tiger cười. rồi cậu bỏ quách cái áo khoác ra và bỏ luôn cái áo phông ra. Cậu chẳng cần nữa. giờ thì cởi trần chiến đấu mới thú :v

"Tiến lên!" Mew3 ra lệnh cho cái bóng và bóng cảu nó lao về phía Tiger. Vuốt của cái bóng phát sáng và nó chém thẳng.

"Shoenzan!" Tiger hét lên và nắm đấm của cậu bốc lửa. Cậu đấm thẳng về phía Mew33 avf…cậu nhanh hơn kìa.

"Hự!" Cái bóng của Mew3 bị đấm bật ngược lại và đảy ngược về phía sau.

"Shadow ball!" Mew3 tụ một quả cầu trong lòng bàn tay và bắn ra. Là chiêu shadow ball. Không phải mưa nữa mà là một quả cầu mạnh hơn những quả còn lại.

"Rồi!" Tiger bắt đàu dan tay lại để luân chuyển năng lượng đến nơi cần thiết và…

"Shippuuga!" Cạu hét lên và một luồng gió cực mạnh tạo thành một lưỡi kiếm và biến tay Tiger thành một thanh kiếm. và với lưỡi kiếm gió đấy, cậu chém tung quả cầu bóng tối của Mew3 ra và

BÙM!

Khói bụi mù mịt sau đòn đánh của Mew3 bị chém đôi. Mew3 nhìn quanh cẩn trọng còn cái bóng của nó ngay lập tức lao vào áp sát Tiger nhưng…

"Rekkouha!" Giọng Tiger vang lên và cậu bất ngờ lao ra từ trong đám bụi với một nắm đấm được bọc bởi năng lượng ánh sáng và cậu đám thẳng vào ngực cái bóng của mew3

RẦM!

Cái bóng của Mew3 bay ngược lại và vỡ vụn ra trong sự bàng hoàng của Mew3.Dưới dất, Melody nhìn dồng hồ.

"Còn ba phút…" cô lẩm bẩm và nhìn về phía Tiger lo lắng.

"Kyaaaa!" Mew3 lao về phía Tiger với sức mạnh tụ toàn bộ vào vuốt và chém thaatuj mạnh.

ROẠT! PHỤT! PHỊCH!

Mew3 bất ngờ bị đẩy ngược lại về phái sau. Tiger vừa chuyển toàn bọ đòn đánh của Mew3 thành đòn phản công cảu mình. Cậu không hề bị thương mà Mew3 lại ăn ngay hai cú đấm vào ngực.

"Hừ!" Mew3 hít một hơi và "Night shot!" nó abwns thẳng về phía Tiger một chùm tia nhỏ màu tím. Là night shot với tốc độ và sức tấn công cực tốt.

"Raijinken!" Tiger đấm thẳng về phía trước và nắm đấm cảu cậu trở thành một cú đấm sấm sét phá tung chiêu night shot của Mew3. Nhưng bất ngờ từ trong đám bụi, Mew3 lao ra với tốc độ tối đa và…

"Night slash!" Mew3 chém thẳng về phía Tiger một cú thật mạnh.

"Shoenzan!" Tiger hét lên và trả đòn với một cú đấm bốc lửa.

RẦM!

Hai cú đánh cực mạnh va chạm khiến cả hai bị đảy ngược lại. mặt sàn băng bắt đầu nứt.

"Yaaaaa!" Mew3 lao về phía Tiegr và nó không từ bỏ. nó chém thật mạnh với night slash.

"Kuuenbu!" Tiger tạo ra một chiếc phi tiêu bằng gió bốn cánh và…

KEENG!

Phi tiêu gió cảu Tiger va chạm mạnh với vuốt của Mew3 tạo ra âm thanh chói tai.

"Ta sẽ không thua đâu. Mew7 và 8 có thể mất sức khi đấu với đám trainer kia nhưng ta thì không! Vì vậy ngươi chết chắc rồi." Mew3 nói trong vuốt nó vẫn chưa rời ra khỏi phi tiêu của Tiger.

"Talk less! And listen more!" Tiger cười và bất ngờ tung một cú đấm cực mạnh về phía Mew3.

PẶC!

Mew3 bắt được cú đám cảu cậu.

"Đâu dễ thế!" Mew3 ấn mạnh vuốt xuống khiến Tiger bị khụy chân xuống. Cậu awbst đàu thấy đau rồi đấy. Tác dụng của nụ hôn đang mất dần.

"KHỉ…khỉ thật…" Tiger nghiến răng "Raikuhojin!" Cậu dậm mạnh chân xuống đát tạo thành một cơn rung chấn nhỏ đảy được Mew3 về phía sau. Mew3 loạng choạng lùi lại còn Tiger cũng lùi lại. cậu bắt đàu thấy đau nhói rồi.

"KHông ổn rồi…phải kết thúc nhanh thôi…" Tiger lẩm bẩm.

"Nhận lấy!" Mew3 lại lao tới chém và chém thẳng vào Tiger.

"Hừ…"Tiger nhảy ngược lại phái sau và nhát chém đâm xuống sàn băng khiến sàn đấu nứt rộng hơn.

"Haaaahhhh!" mEw3 tụ năng lượng trong miệng và bắn ra một chùm tia màu tím cực mạnh.

"KHông…" Tiegr lại đan tay rất nhanh, thoăn thoắt ấy. rồi khi đã đưa năng lượng về tới nơi cậu cần thì…

"Kazehazan!" Tiger nhả một luồng nửa cực mạnh ra từ trong lòng bàn tay và luồng nửa va chạm với chùm năng lượng của Mew3 và…

BÙM!

Sàn đấu trung chuyển mạnh bởi lực của đòn đánh. Tiger bị đảy ngược lại còn Mew3 thì…

"Haaahhh!" Nó lại lao tới và tấn công tiếp. nó không giống Tiger, không bị mất sức và phải dùng đến nụ hôn ma cà rồng để chiến đấu. Nó chém thẳng về phía Tiger.

"Shippuuga!" Tiger chém thẳng về phía Mew3 với lưỡi kiếm gió và…

RÀM!

Năng lượng từ làn đánh này khiến sàn bị nứt nặng và cả hai bị đẩy ngược lại.

"Đây…rồi…" Tiegr thở hồng hộc. Đồng hồ trên tay cậu đang dếm ngược và chỉ còn tầm mười ba giây thôi.

"Mệt rồi à?" Mew3 cười ché nhạo và nó không hề hay biết về cái kết mà Tiger chờ.

"Kết thúc ở đây thôi!" Tiger cười lớn và tự năng lượng vào trong nám đấm tay phải. Và năng lượng lửa hình thành trong lòng bàn tay cậu có hìn một cái Kunai. Cậu nắm chắc cái Kunai lửa còn tay trái để ra sau lưng.

"Raaaaa!" Mew3 lao về phía cậu và vuốt của nó đang bốc lửa.

"Rồi!" Tiger lao về phía Mew3 và "Kunairetsu!" cậu hét lên và nhảy về phía Mew3. Kunai lửa bùng cháy mạnh và Tigr chém. Nhưng…

"Cái…?" Mew3 bất ngờ.

RẮC! RẦM!

Tiger vừa chém thẳng cái Kunai xuống sàn đấu băng khiến sàn đấu vỡ tung thành từng mảnh và rơi xuống từ độ cao mấy trăm mét. Hàng ngà mảnh awbng vỡ vụn và rơi xuống. Mew3 mất đà và rơi theo.

"KHông…" Mew3 không kịp dùng năng lực. nó tốn quá nhiều rồi và nó chỉ kịp tụ đủ đẻ lơ lửng nhìn sàn đấu băng rơi. Nhưng nó chưa xong việc đâu.

"Kết thúc!"Tiger lao xuống từ trên cáo và Mew3 nhìn lên và giờ thì vẻ sợ hãi đã tồn tại trong cách nó nhìn Tiegr lao xuống rồi. Tiger tụ năng lượng gió vào lòng bàn tay y như khi dùng Kuuenbu nhưng giờ, năng lượng mạnh hơn rất nhiều. trong giấy phút cả hai còn ở trên không trung ấy, Mew3 đã nhìn vào mắt Tiger và thấy ở đó sự giận giữ, sự điên cuồng của một con thú đang nổi giận còn Tiger nhìn thấy sự sợ hãi trong ánh mắt Mew3. cậu đã mỉm cười với bản thân rằng cuộc chiến này, cuộc chiến với lũ mew nhân bản sáp kết thúc rồi. quả cầu trong lòng bàn tay cậu tụ gió avf trở thành một cái phi tiêu. Nhưng nó không còn là cái phi tiêu bốn cánh với năng lượng của gió nữa rồi. giờ nó đã trở thành cái phi tiêu tám cánh với sức công phá của một cơn lốc. Tiger lao thẳng xuống Mew3 và không còn gì để hối tiếc nữa rồi.

"Souenbu!" Cậu hét lên và dùng cái phi tiêu tám cánh đnáh trực diện vào người Mew3

"Argh!" Mew3 bị chiếc phi tiêu tám cánh đánh trúng và nó bị chém liên tục như thể mắc kẹt trong cơn lốc với hàng trăm con dao chém liên tiếp vậy. Cả hai rơi xuống cùng với sân đấu băng và mọi thứ đổ sụp xuống đất.

"Không ổn rồi!" Red vội trèo lên Aero avf bay về phía sân đấ băng.

"Tiger!" Blue, Green và Kizan bay về phía sân đấu nhưng khi họ đến, họ chỉ thấy Melody đang bé Rin và bên cạnh là Venus. Và Melody đang khóc. Cô khóc có nghĩa là có chuyện rồi. Và rồi, từ đống đổ nát, Nidoking phá tung awbng và đi ra, trên tay nó bế Tiger. Cậu bị hàng trăm mảnh băng làm cho thương nặng và thở khó nhọc. Nằm bất tỉnh trên tay Ndoking, Tiger đang trong tình trạng nguy kịch. Nhưng bản thân cậu không biết điều đó. Vì bản thân cậu giờ không ở đây…


	50. Chapter 50

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 50.

Tôi đang ngồi trên một tảng đá nhỏ, suy ngẫm, nghĩ ngợi. Phía trước tôi là một ngôi làng đã bị phá gần hết, xác người la liệt, máu chảy thành sông và tất cả những gì còn sót lại chỉ là cái chết. Nhưng ở giữa đám xác chết vẫn còn một người còn sống. Người đàn ông ấy đang ôm lấy một cái bọc và cố bảo vệ nó. Ông ta cố bò dậy, và ngồi tựa vào một tảng đá. Rồi một nhóm người chạy đến nơi. Họ trông rất bàng honagf vì những gì cảy ra ở đây. Người đi đầu của họ là một thanh niên với mái tóc dài bó thành một cái đuôi sam và mặc bộ đồ trông giống một võ sư. Người đó chạy tới chỗ người đàn ông với cái bọc kì lạ kia và nhận lấy cái bọc mà người kia đưa rồi ôm nó vào lòng. Rồi có tiếng khóc của trẻ con vang lên từ cái bọc ấy. Phải. rât tiếc nhưng tôi được tìm thấy như thế này đấy. người đang ông kia nói một điều gì đó. Tôi rời tảng đá mà tôi đang ngồi avf đi lại gàn chỗ hai người họ. họ không thấy tôi vì đơn giản, tôi không có ở đó. Tôi vẫn nghe rõ câu nói của người kia vang vảng đâu đây: "Hổ vương Gyzarus đã bị phong ấn trong người nó rồi. Hãy nuôi dưỡng nó, dạy cho nó cách chiến đấu…rồi một ngày…cả thế giới sẽ…" chưa nói hết câu, người kia đã trút hơi thở cuối cùng. Tôi cũng không cần nghe thêm nữa. tôi lặng lẽ bỏ đi vì tôi đã nghe thấy câu nói này quá nhiều rồi. Người ta thường nói sức mạnh càng lớn, trách nhiệm càng cao. Nhưng không ai nói điều ngược lại. tức là trách nhiệm cao không có nghĩa là sức mạnh sẽ lớn. và giờ thì tôi không biết mình đã chết hay chưa nữa. nhưng giờ hồn tôi đang trôi dạt về quá khứ. Tôi hay làm điều này khi mà tôi cảm thấy lạc lõng, đơn độc. quá khứ là nơi duy nhất tôi thấy mình được sống thật sự. vì vậy tôi thường thả hồn mình về quá khứ để đơn giản là thư giãn thôi. Và khi đó, tôi sẽ nhìn nhận những gì mình đã làm theo hướng khác. Tôi đi dọc theo con đường đất cảu cánh rừng và rồi, cảnh vật xung quanh thay đổi. đây là cách tôi tìm mọi thứ trong quá khứ. Tôi không biết liệu ở thực tại, tôi đã chết hay chưa nhưng ở trong hỗn giới này, trong chính cơn ảo mộng này, tôi đang sống. cảnh vật thay đổi rất nhanh và tôi thấy mình đang đứng trên một ngọn đồi phủ đầy hoa với nắng ấm, mùi hương hoa tỏa ra ngào ngạt và cảnh vật ở đây thật đẹp và yên bình. Trên ngọn đồi bên cạnh là một ngôi nàh gỗ nhỏ xinh cùng với năm cây cổ thụ lớn bên cạnh và dưới gốc cây là bộ bàn ghế gỗ nơi tôi thường ngồi ăn trưa vào những ngày nóng nực. Đây là thiên đường với tôi. Và bên ngọn đồi này, tôi thả mình xuống nền cỏ xanh mát, nằm giữa những bông hoa tỏa hương nagfo ngạt và tận hưởng những gì còn sót lại trong kí ức mình.

"Nhanh lên Tiger ơi." Một giọng nói trẻ con vang lên. Tôi ngước nhìn lên thì thấy một bé gái tầm năm tuổi đang gọi cậu bạn ở dưới chân đồi. Và cậu bạn ấy chẳng thể là ai khác ngoài chính tôi. Chính xác hơn là tôi khi mới năm tuổi. Cô bé kia có một mái tóc màu tím dài đến lưng cùng với một đôi mắt xanh ngọc tinh nghịch và một vẻ hồn nhiên đáng yêu đến kì lạ. tôi lúc năm tuổi trông cũng nghịch ngợm đấy chứ. Hồi đó tôi hồn nhiên và ngây ngô không như bây giờ, luôn đày mưu mô và gần như là gàn dở.

"Đây đây đây." Cậu nhóc năm tuổi Tiger kia cười và chạy lên.

"Cậu không bao giờ bắt kịp tớ đâu." Cô bé kia cười.

"Mơ à?" Tiger năm tuổi kia cười và chạy thật nhanh lên đồi.

"Á. Tớ đùa thôi!" Cô bé kia cười vang và chạy đi. "tôi" lúc năm tuổi đuổi theo và hai đứa chơi đùa với nhau trên ngọn đồi ấy. Còn tôi thì nằm dài trên bãi cỏ, nghe những tiếng cười nói của hai đứa trẻ mà nhớ lại những kỉ niệm mà mình đã từng có. Những kỉ niệm mà tôi không bao giờ có thể quên. Tôi nằm đó, nhìn theo "tôi" lúc năm tuổi chơi đùa với cô bạn nhỏ cảu mình và cười. Tôi cười. Cô ấy tên là Elizabeth nhưng tôi thích gọi cô ấy theo họ của cô ấy là Swan hơn đơn giản là vì nó ngắn gọn. Tôi vẫn nhớ rõ từng kỉ niệm, từ lần đàu hai đưuá gặp nhau ở trường mẫu giáo cho tới khi hai đứa chuyển tới đây. Cô ấy sinh trước tôi mười ngày nhưng năm nào cũng vậy, cô ấy lùi lại ngày sinh nhật của mình để hai đứa tổ chức sinh nhật chung cho vui. Bọn tôi thường cùng thổi nến và cùng ước. Elizabeth có cha mẹ. Nhưng chỉ là đã từng thôi. Vào đúng hom sinh nhật thứ năm của bọn tôi, cha mẹ cô ấy qua đời trên một chuyến bay và tôi nhớ rõ hôm đó, mọi thứ xoay chuyển điên cuồng thế nào. Mất mát lớn nhất của một đưuá trẻ năm tuổi có thể nhận thấy là mất cả cha lẫn mẹ. Tôi nhớ rõ đêm hôm đó, cô ấy đã khóc nức nở thế nào. Bọn tôi ngủ chung với nhau suốt ba năm và tôi thường ôm cô ấy lúc ngủ. cô ấy thường mất giấc ngủ vào nửa đêm và lúc đó, cô ấy sẽ thì thầm vào tai tôi một câu nói mà tôi vẫn còn nhớ rõ: "Tiger ơi! Tớ sợ lắm." và như một phản xạ tôi sẽ quay sang, cười và ôm chặt lấy cô ấy rồi nói nhỏ vào tai cô ấy mà tôi vẫn còn thường nói: "Ngủ đi. Tớ sẽ bảo vệ cậu." Nhưng vào cái đêm mà cô ấy nghe tin cha mẹ mình mất, tôi đã không đủ dũng cảm để nói nên câu nói đó. Tôi không thể bảo vệ cô ấy.

"Này Tiger." GIọng Swan vang lên. Tôi ngóc đàu lên thì tháy bọn tôi đang ngồi trên phiến đá mà bọn tôi thường ngồi nghỉ và trò chuyện.

"Sao?" 'tôi' kia quay sang cười.

"Tớ có cái này tặng cậu." Swan cười là lấy ra hai chiếc chuông nhỏ. Một chiếc được treo trên một dây màu đỏ còn chiếc còn lại treo vào một chiếc dây màu xanh.

"Cải hai à?" 'Tôi' kia cười.

"KHông." Swan cười và đưa tôi chiếc chuông có dây màu xanh "Tớ sẽ giữ chiếc chuông dây đỏ còn cậu là chiếc màu xanh. Nếu sau này, chúng ta có lạc mất nhau, hãy nhớ giữ lấy nó và tớ sẽ tìm thấy cậu."

"Ừ." 'Tôi' kia cười.

Phải. báu vật mà tôi luôn mang trên người, báu vật mà tôi luôn bảo vệ chính là chiếc chuông ấy. nhưng đáng tiếc, cô ấy đã không thể tìm thấy tôi vì cô ấy không có cơ hội để đi tìm tôi. Tôi đứng dậy và đi về phía tảng đá. Thời gian và không gian lại thay đổi, hai đứa trẻ ngồi trên phiến đá đã mất và không gian xung quanh tôi chuyển u ám. Và tôi đứng trước tảng đá kia, lặng lẽ nhìn xuống. ngay trước mặt tôi, bên cạnh tảng đá mà hai đứa hay ngồi có một gò đất nhỏ nhô lên hay chính xác hơn là một nấm mồ nhỏ. Phải, nơi đây chính là nơi tôi chôn cô ấy. Swan đã chết và tôi không thể làm gì để bảo vệ cô ấy cả. tôi là một kẻ vô dụng mà. Tôi không thể khóc nữa rồi vì tôi đã khóc quá nhiều. Giờ tôi chỉ đứng nhìn. Tôi vẫn nhớ những lúc hai đưuá vui đùa, rồi câu nói nhỏ hàng đêm, hơi thở ấm áp khi cô ấy tì sát vào toi, rồi những bữa ăn trưa chúng tôi ngồi bên nhau… Khi cô ấy chết, tôi như nổi điên. Kẻ giết cô ấy không ai khác chính là thủ lĩnh cũ của liên minh bóng tối. và khi đó, tôi đã nổi điên và dường như có một nguồn năng lượng vô tận chảy trong tôi và…tôi đã giết hắn chỉ bằng một tay. Lcus đó tôi mới có năm tuổi thì phải. Hai chiếc chuông mà Swan và tôi từng giữu, tôi đã mang theo chúng và rồi, tôi tặng lại chiếc chuông kia cho một người khác. Một người mà tôi tin rằng là Swan tái sinh. Tôi quay mặt đi. Nhìn vào phiến đá kia chỉ làm tôi thêm não lòng thôi.Tôi quay đi và mọi thứ lại thay đổi. Và tôi thấy mình đứng bên bờ hồ vào một đêm trăng sáng. Trước mặt tôi là một đám trẻ đang, có lẽ là chạy trốn. Và tôi nhận ra họ. người đi đầu là Raike khí đó mới có mười hai, mười ba gì đó. Theo sau còn có Lunar, Venus, Natural, Alia và sau cùng là Blue dẫn theo nhóc Silver. Họ mới chỉ có chín, mười tuổi gì đó thôi.

"Nhanh lên. Ông ta đuổi kịp bây giờ."Raike nói. Nhưng bỗng, toàn bộ mặt hồ đóng băng.

"KHông được rồi." Venus quay lại " Blue. Cậu dẫn Silver chạy trước đi. Bọn tớ sẽ cầm chân ông ta lại." cậu nói quả quyết.

"Nhưng…" Blue có vẻ rối.

"KHông nhưng nhị gì cả. ĐI nhanh lên!" Ntural quát lên và Blue và Silver phải miễn cưỡng rời đi. Tôi chạy theo hai người họ và đến được một thung lũng nhỏ. Nhưng khi vừa nhìn lại thì thấy cả cánh rừng nơi bọn tôi vwuaf chạy ra khỏi đã bị đóng băng rồi.

"Ông ta đuổi kịp rồi." Silver run lên bần bật.

"Chạy đâu." Một giọng nói ác độc vang lên phía sau lũ trẻ và chúng quay lại. trước mặt chúng là một người đàn ông đeo mặt nạ băng và mang áo choàng đen. Hắn không thể là Pryce vì vốn Pryce đã bị thương trong trận đánh với Celebi rồi. vậy hắn còn có thể là ai ngoài kẻ đứng sau và ra lệnh chứ. Phải, Pryce không phải là kẻ đeo mặt nạ băng thật mà hỉ như một con rối thôi.

"Á!" Blue bị tia băng của con Delibird bắn trúng và ngã lăn ra đất.

"Chị!" Silver vội đỡ cô.

"Kết thúc đi. Ta không cần lũ cặn bã không nghe lời." Tên kia nói và một con chim khổng lồ lao xuống. Là Lugia. Con chim lớn tích tụ anwng lượng trong miệng và chuẩn bị bắn ra. Blue thì đã gàn như bất tỉnh sau đòn đánh đó.

"Giaaaaa!" Lugia bắn ra một luồng khí hủy diệt và

BÙM!

Toi đứng cười. đây là chiến thắng đầu tiên cảu mình khi đánh pokemon thì phải. Đứng ngay trước mặt Blue và chắn cho cả hai chị em vẫn là tôi. Nhưng tôi lúc đó trông thật…ngầu. Tôi tay anwms cahwcs một quả pokeball và tay kia đang cầm một quả cầu và chính quả cầu đó đã cản lại toàn bộ đòn đánh của Lugia. Tôi vẫn còn nhớ lcus đó, mình lại cảm nhận thấy nguồn năng lượng vô tận ấy mà làn trước, khi đánh nhau với thủ lĩnh của liên minh bóng tối, tôi đã cảm thấy và từ đó đến giờ, tôi chwua cảm thấy thêm một lần nào nữa cả. Và tôi đã quát lên một cái gì đso, rồi mọi thứ chói lòa, không gian và thời gian lại thay đổi và tôi thấy chính mình lúc đó đang bế Bleu đặt xuống gốc cây. Rồi tôi đặt vào lòng bàn tay cảu cô ấy chiếc chuông của Swan, chiếc chuông với sợi dây đỏ và nói nhỏ: "Hãy giữ lấy nó. Tớ sẽ tìm thấy cậu." Nói ròi, tôi lúc đó bỏ đi và tôi vẫn nhớ bố tôi đến đón tôi trên lưng con pokemon của ông ấy. Phải, người đã nhân tôi từ tay người đàn ông đã chết kia và cũng là người nuôi dưỡng tôi chính là bố tôi. Và vợ ông ấy, mẹ tôi cũng đã sinh hạ cho tôi một đứa em. Và tôi coi họ là gia đình mình. Tôi không cần biết cha mẹ đẻ của mình là ai nhưng tôi chỉ cần biết một điều, cha mẹ nuôi của tôi đã nuôi dưỡng tôi suốt ngần ấy năm và họ mớ chính alf gia đình tôi. Tôi lại đi vào rừng và trước mặt tôi là một cánh cổng,. tôi bước qua nó và đến một nơi quen thuộc. đó alf thung lũng cối xay gió.Nó là mọt thung lũng rộng lớn nằm giữa khe núi với những chiếc cối xay gió khổng lồ. Và trên ngọn đồi phía tay, có một nhóm những đứa trẻ tầm mười hai, mười ba tuổi. Và một trong số họ lại là tôi.Lúc đó tôi là đội trưởng của đội mười một và bên cạnh tôi là những đồng đội thân thiết của mình. Bên cạnh tôi, melody vẫn tươi tỉnh và vui vẻ như khi tôi gặp cô ấy. Và bên cạnh Melody là một cô gái với má tóc vàng dài buộc thành cái đuôi ngựa và một cặp mắt xanh cùng với khuôn ặt đầy vẻ cá tính và có phàn đanh đá. "Bà chằn" Anna chứ ai. Cô ấy nổi tiếng ở D.K với tài thiện xạ cùng với khẩu súng lục giát vàng của mình. Bên cạnh Anna là một cô bé trẻ hơn bọn tôi ba tuổi và cô ấy có một mái tóc đen nhánh và dài cùng với đôi mắt đen đáng yêu. Tina đó. Bạn gái em trai tôi là như thế. Bên cạnh tôi, phía đối diện là Taiga, cậu bạn thân nhất của tôi ở D.K. cậu có mái tóc nâu cắt ngắn, cặt mắt tinh nghịch và một cái băng màu trắng với viên ngọc xanh đeo trên trán rất hợp với bộ đồ trắng của cậu. có cái băng đó là vì vết sẹo song sinh của cậu. Về lí thuyết, nếu không có cái băng thì Taiga sẽ tự tách mình làm hai người giống hệt nhau về ngoại hình và trái ngược về tính cáh và về gần như mọi thứ khác nữa. Và bên cạnh Taiga là cậu em Tyger của tôi đó. Nhóc Tiger giống anh trái nó trừ đôi tai hổ trên đầu, cái đuôi hổ và mấy bộ phận của hổ nữa. nó bị lỗi khi biến hình và giờ thì nửa người nửa hổ. giống ý hệt tôi lúc biến hình. Tôi chạy lại gần và ngồi phía sau đám bạn chỉ để nghe lại cuộc nói chuyện đó. Đó thực ra là lần cuối cùng chúng tôi gặp nhau. Sau hôm ấy, chúng tôi tham gia nhiệm vụ ở Serbia và…Melody có lẽ đã bỏ mạng ở đó nhwung giờ thì tôi biết cô ấy vẫn còn sống rồi. sau hôm ấy, chúng tôi đã tách nhóm ra và đội mười một chính thức ta rã.

"Mọi người nghĩ sao?" Taiga hỏi "nếu một ngày nào đó, mọi thứ trở nên yên bình thì những chiến binh như chúng ta sẽ làm gì?"

"Tớ ư?" Melody quay sang "Có lẽ tớ sẽ tìm tới một nơi nào đó yên tĩnh và viết một vài cuốn sách chăng?" cô cười.

"Còn ai nữa không?"Taiga hỏi

"Em sẽ đi đến trường và tiếp tục học." Tyger nói "Dù biết nó khá chán nhưng hết việc rồi còn biết làm gì nữa đâu." Cậu nhóc thở dài.

"Em chẳng biết phải đi đâu nữa." Tina cười "Em sẽ theo Tyger đến mọi nơi cậu ấy đi."

"CÒn tớ sẽ học làm đầu bếp." Anna hào hứng.

"Và khiến cho người dân toàn thành phố bị gộ độc thực phẩm." taiga đùa.

"Cái đồ…" Anna nổi khùng nhưng rồi cô lại bình tĩnh lại rồi cười lớn "Có lí. Có lí! Ròi thì làm học sinh cho nó lành."

Cô nàng thật là. Chắc lại sợ bị gọi là bà chằn nên chữa cháy đây mà.

"Còn Tiger thì sao?" Melody quay sang nhìn cậu bạn đang trầm ngâm suy nghĩ. Tôi ngồi ngay phía sau họ.

"TỚ sẽ…" Tiger kia nói nhỏ. Tôi ngồi ngay phái sau và vẫn nhớ mình đã nói gì.

"Tớ sẽ đi tìm một người." Cậu nói nhỏ và tôi cười. Phải. tôi phải đi tìm một người. và tôi thấy rồi. Thấy người tôi cần tìm rồi. mọi chuyện vẫn ổn thỏa. tôi đứng dậy và bỏ lại đằng sau đám bạn của mình. Nhưng bỗng cái cậu Tiger ngẩng đầu lên nhìn tôi và cười.

"Thấy cô ấy rồi mà. Giờ thì họ đang cần cậu đấy, hãy quay về giúp họ đi." Cậu ta nói như thể tháy được tôi vậy. hay chính là lương tâm tôi đang nói chứ. Tôi nhếch mép cười và quay lại. phải. họ cần tôi. Và đến lúc về nhà rồi.


	51. Chapter 51

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 51.

'Ư…' Tiger nằm mê man. Và cậu đang có cái cảm giác rất kì lạ như thể có cái gì đang chọc chọc vào sườn cậu khiến cậu buồn buồn vậy.

'Quái lạ! giờ này chắc họ phải đưa mình vào viện mấy ngày rồi chứ.' Cậu nghĩ "thế quái nào mà cức có cái gì chọc vào ngườiỉ?' cậu gãi gãi hai bên sườn và bản thân cậu hay chính xác là lý chí thì đang đi dọc đường hầm tối để trở về với thực tại.

Ở thế giới thực, tại bệnh viện Saffron…

"Chị bLUe? CHị làm gì thế?" Yellow hỏi ngây ngô khi thấy bà chị của mình cức lấy cái que nhọn chọc chọc vào sườn Tiger hay chính xác là cái thân xác của cậu ở viện. cậu đang bất itnhr ở đây mà :v

"Chị…đánh thức cậu ta dậy. mai là ngày trọng đại nên không thể để cậu ta ngủ mãi được." Blue cười như thể cô đang thực hiện một công việc đúng đắn ấy :v

"CHị để anh ấy yên đi. Với lại chúng ta chỉ là người nhà vào thăm, làm thế không đúng đâu." Yellow cãi lại và vội vồ lấy cái que. Nhưng thế quái nào Blue quá tay chọc thủng một lỗ trên người Tiger và máu bắn ra…

Trở lại thực tại…

"Ngồi yên đi không chị chọ cái que này vào người cậu ta mà thủng một lỗ hai chúng ta ăn đủ đấy." Blue chán nản. và tất nhiên, chi tiết trên chỉ là do trí trưởng bở của cô gây ra. :v

"Thê nhưng…anh ấy bất tỉnh thế này chắc cả tuần lễ mới dậy được ấy chứ. Kể cả giờ mà có dậy thì người ta cũng giư anh ấy lại tới cuối tuần mất." Yellow lo lắng.

"Yên tâm. Chị sẽ lối cậu ta ra." Blue nháy mắt. sắp có chuyện hay đấy. :v Bỗng…

"Ư…" Tiger bắt đàu động đậy.

"Đấy đấy đấy! Có phản ứng tức thì rồi." Blue vui mừng "Cậu ta có máu buồn mà." Cô nhanh nhảu cúi sát mặt xuống amwtj Tiegr và định kiểm tra đồng tử của cậu thì…

CỐP! BỊCH! PHỊCH!

"Au…" Blue ngồi thụp xuống đất và ôm đầu sau cú va chạm trời đánh với cậu bạn còn Tiger thì vừa mới tỉnh được mấy giây đã va đùa vào đàu cô bạn và ngã lăn khỏi giường, tiếp đất bằng mặt rồi.

"Au…" Tiger lồm cồm bò dây "Mới dậy được một tí mà đã thế này được rồi à?" Cậu ngán ngẩm lấy ít bông băng trên bàn dí vào mũi và cố ngăn máu chảy.

"Anh…anh Tiger."Yellow kêu lên vui mừng

"Cái…à mà thôi." Tiger cười. thực sự thì cậu mong thức dậy trong phòng trống hơn là gặp hai cô nàng này.

"Vậy…ai là kẻ chọc vào người anh lúc ngủ? em hay chị ta?" Tiger hỏi vui vẻ.

"Chị Blue." Yellow không ngần ngại chỉ tay.

"Biết ngay!" Tiger cười "Sao lần nào tui dính với cậu là y như rằng gặp chuyện nhỉ?" cậu đùa.

"KHông dính thì thôi." Blue giả vờ dỗi đi ra "À mà chuẩn bị đi. Sáng mai tui đưa cậu đi chơi." Nói xong cô bỏ đi luôn, hí hửng.

"Cái quái…chắc mai tận thế rồi." Tiger nằm xuống giường "Em về ngủ đi. Có gì anh sẽ…"

ỌỌỌỌỌỌTTTT!

Bụng cậu phản đối ngay tức thì.

"Em sẽ đi kiếm món gì đó cho anh." Yellow cười.

"Ờ. Nhớ kiếm thêm soda nhé. Anh thấy thèm món đấy rồi đấy." Tiger cười.

"Nhưng bác sĩ bảo…" Yellow nói

"Kệ họ. anh không chết đâu mà lo. Anh còn chả đáng nhập viện kìa." Cậu đùa và nằm xuống.

"Vâng…" Yellow nói nhỏ và đi khỏi. Tiger nằm một mình.

'Ều. mói tỉnh được đôi chút mà gặp nó thật dễ chịu' Cậu nghĩ và nhìn đống ống truyền nước rồi các thể loại ống đã được tháo hết ra và cười.

'Chắc lại do cô nàng rắc rối kia ròi.' Cậu cười 'Ở với Blue mà tổn thọ mất mấy chục năm đấy.'

Sáng hôm sau…

"Này này này! Nhanh chôn hộ cái." Red giục Green "Không hiểu đám con gái kia làm gì mà vội vã thế nhỉ? Mới sáng sớm mà…" cậu than, vẫn còn muốn ngủ tiếp.

"Cả Rin, Blue và yellow cũng…oáp…đi à?" Green ngáp dài

"Việc của chúng ta còn chưa xong đâu." Melody đi ra, tay mang theo mấy tú xách và theo sau là Venus cùng với đmá pokemon của cậu vác theo cả đống thùng.

"Có cần phải làm lớn thế không?" Green hỏi.

"Có đấy." Melody cười gượng.

"này này này! Làm cái gì thế? Thả tớ ra!" Giọng Tiger vang lên và cả nhóm quay lại thì thấy Blue, Rin và Yellow đang đẩy cậu đi.

"Nhanh lên nhanh lên. Họ không mở cửa cả ngày đâu." Blue cười lớn và đẩy Tiger bước đi miễn cưỡng.

"Nhanh lên anh ơi. Còn nhiều thứ ở Saffron mà anh cần xem lắm." Yellow cũng nói.

"Cứu tớ!" Tiger thấy Red và nhóm bạn liền hét lên.

"Cứu cái gì mà cứu! ĐI! Nhanh!" Blue đẩy mạnh hơn

"Mọi người không được can thiệp đâu đấy." Rin nói lớn và cười.

HỌ rời đi và sau một phút im lặng…

"Cái đó gọi là…Harem à?" Red chỉ tay và toát hết mồ hôi. May sao cậu không bị thế.

"Chắc vậy?" Venus cũng trố mắt.

"Chậc! Nhanh lên đi. Chúng ta không có cả ngày đâu!" Green nói.

"Hì. Đi đâu cũng thế này đấy." Melody cười khì.

Và thế là cả buổi sáng, trong khi Red và nhóm 3 nam một nữ lo làm cái chuyện mà họ đang tính thì…

"Anh Tiger!" Yellow gọi với "Em kiếm được mấy món này hay lắm." cô ôm nguyên cả tá đồ chạy lon ton lại chỗ Tiger.

"Anh Tiger thấy em thế nào?" Rin quay một vòng khoe cái váy mới.

"Này Tiger! Cái này hợp với cậu đấy." Blue mang ra mấy cái áo và áo khoác cùng với mấy món đồ trang bị cho Tiger.

"Chậc! Tất cả từ từ! xếp hàng cái nào!" Tiger nói lớn "Và chờ anh chút!" cậu ngòi trong nhà vệ sinh nói vọng ra. Thực ra cậu trốn trong này suốt chứ có làm cái gì đâu. Trốn mãi cũng không ổn vì…

"Ế! Mèo con trốn trong nhà vệ sinh này!" Blue bất ngờ ngoi dẩu ra từ buồng bên cạnh.

"Cái cậu này! Làm cái gì thế hả? đây là nhà vệ sinh nam mà!" Tiger quát.

"Đâu có! Đây là nhà vệ sinh nữ mà." Blue cười "cậu nhìn lộn biển rồi." cô nói

"Cái…?" Tige ngóc đàu ra thì thấy một đám ocn gái đang tụ tập trước cửa và mấy ông bảo vệ đang lao vào. Thế quái nào đi trốn mà còn nhìn lộn biển nữa là sao?

Melody trong công viên! Phải. cô đang đi trong công viên. Thế thì có gì không ổn? mọi thứ đều ổn thỏa nếu cô không nhìn thấy mấy thứ hay ho như…Tiger treo cổ trên cành cây chẳng hạn.

"Á! Tiger!" Melody vội chạy lại chỗ Tiger treo cổ trên cành cây cao nhưng…

"Cái gì? Để tớ ngủ chút được không? Vật lộn với mấy àng kia đỉ mệt ròi." Tiger bỗng dẫy giụa. Thực sự thì rõ ràng cậu đang treo cổ lủng lẳng trên cành cây kia mà. Sao lại sòn sống sờ sờ ra và nói được thế chứ.

"À…hay lắm Tiger. Cậu dọa tớ hết hồn đấy. nhưng nhỡ có người thấy thì sao?" Melody nhìn quanh e ngại.

"Kệ họ. tại họ không cho tớ treo cổ trong nhà vệ sinh nam." Tiger nói "Và Holmes đúng! Treo cổ thế này dễ chịu thật. và buồn ngủ nữa. nó gây buồn ngủ cho người bị treo."

"Này! Xuống đây đi. Có chuyện gì cức nói với tớ chứ đùng dọa ma người đi đường thế." Melody nói.

"Ừ rồi…" Tiger thò tay ra sau cổ áo nhưng thay vì tháo vòng dây trước, cậu lại bẻ nhầm cái móc ở cổ áo mà đang treo cậu vào cái dây và giữ cho cậu còn sống và thế là…

"Óe! ọe ọe! cứu! cứu!" Tiger vừa giãy giụa vừa cố thoát ra khỏi cái thòng lọng đang treo cậu lên.

Sau vài phút…

"Phù…" Tiger thở dài. Ít nhất cậu còn thở nổi. Trẹo cmn cổ rồi, còn thở được là may. :v

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Melody lo lắng.

"Ổn. không có gì cả đâu." Tiger cười "Cả ngày không gặp. Venus sao rồi?"

"Cậu ấy ổn…" Melody nhìn ra xa lo lắng "Thực sự thì tớ lo cho cậu hơn. Cậu còn khỏe chứ?"

"Tớ ổn. cậu khong cần lo." Tiger cười "Lại thế nữa rồi. tớ bảo là đừng lo cho tớ mà. Dành sức lo cho bạn trai cậu đi."

"Cậu ấy không phải bạn trai tớ." Melody cười "Vensu là…nói thế nào nhỉ? Đày tớ của tớ." cô cười và nhớ lại cậu bạn của mình.

"Tớ thấy khác đấy." Tiger cười "Cậu ta thích cậu mà. Cho cậu ta cơ hội đi." Cậu ngả người ra và ngồi tựa vào gốc cây mát mẻ. Trời khá năng nhưng ở đây, dưới gốc cây mà hai người ngồi thì lại mát mẻ và dễ chịu hơn trong phòng điều hòa vì còn có gió.

"Sao cậu lại nói thế? Với lại tớ có người khác rồi mà." Melody cười và đỏ mặt

"CHậc. mấy chuyện tình cảm này tớ ngu lắm. tớ chỉ dỏi đánh nhau thôi nên tốt nhất là cậu hỏi thẳng Venus hay Blue ấy. họ chuyên nghiệp hơn." Tiger gãi đầu.

"Đó chính là thứ tớ đang lo đấy Tiger ạ." Melody mặt nuồn rầu nhìn cậu bạn "Cậu quá ham chiến mà quên mất rằng sức mạnh cảu cậu có giới hạn. cậu không như anh Kin hay anh Kevin. Họ không bị dính quỷ ấn hay bị gới hạn. còn cậu thì có đấy. vì vậy tớ mong…"

"ĐỪng nói nữa!" Tiger bỗng quát lên và vẻ giận giữ của cậu nói lên tất cả.

"TỚ xin lỗi…" Melody ngồi tựa vào gốc cây và vẫn cái ánh mắt buồn ấy, cô nhìn ra xa. Cũng chẳng có nhiều thứ cho cô nhìn vì phía trước họ chỉ là rặng cỏ cùng với cái hồ nhỏ của cái công viên lẻ loi giữa lòng Saffron xa hoa này thôi.

"KHông phải chuyện của cậu và cũng chẳng phải lỗi của cậu đâu." Tiger hạ giọng "Sự thật là…tớ không có nhiều bạn trên toàn thế giới này. Hay đúng hơn là tớ đang chống lại cả thế giới nên…mỗi người bạn của tớ đều rât quan trọng. tớ không muốn nhìn họ lao vào những trận chiến sinh tử một mình đâu…"

"Họ không chiến đấu một mình đâu…Họ còn có nhau và có cậu mà." Melody lại nhìn Tiger và cười. đôi mắt cô long lanh do những giọt nước mắt bất chợt khiến Tiger nhớ lại. Suốt ba năm làm việc cùng nhau, Melody luôn là trợ lí đặc lực của cậu nhưng cô chưa từng một lần chống lại quyết định của cậu. Cô cũng chưa bao giờ phàn nàn hay làm bất cứ thứ gì chống lại cậu. chưa từng.

"Và họ còn cậu nữa. cậu không bao giờ để họ chiến đấu một mình." Melody cười vui vẻ và lau nước mắt.

"Tưởng cậu bảo tớ không chiến đấu nữa mà?" Tiger cười

"KHông có đâu. Tớ chỉ muốn nhắc cậu rằng cậu cũng có giới hạn nên caanfa phải biết lượng sức chứ đứng có mà lao đầu vào đánh thôi" Melody phân trần "Tớ luôn mong nhìn thấy cậu sống sót trở về sau mỗi trận chiến mà. Nhưng Tiger này…" cô hạ giọng.

"Sao?" Tiegr cười

"Tớ có phải tên hèn không khi mà bỗng nhiên trốn khỏi D.K như thế và ở đây viết sách, trốn khỏi những…" Cô chưa nói hết thì Tiger bỗng cắt lời cô.

"Không đâu. Mỗi người có một lý do riêng mà. Anh Kin nói D.K không phải FBI hay CIA. Và nếu anh ấy là cậu và hiểu cho cậu, anh ấy cũng sẽ từ chức và về uê thôi. Chỉ có tớ là không nghĩ đến chuyện đó thì phải?" cậu đùa.

"Ừ…à mà tối nay cậu đi với tớ đến tầng thượng công ti gì gì đó được không? Bọn tớ có tổ chức một sự kiện nhỏ." Melody hỏi.

"Tiger-kun!" Giọng Blue bỗng vang lên khiến Tiger giật mình.

"Ừ được rồi." Cậu vội vàng đứng dậy "Nhưng trước hết phải thoát khỏi cô nàng này đã." Cậu phủi quần rồi phóng mất.

"Tiger-kun! Đứng lại!" Blue hét và chạy theo tong khi Rin và Yellow cưỡi Dody đuổi theo Blue.

"Khoan đã anh Tiger!" Yellow gọi với "Bọn em chưa xong chuyện với anh đâu mà. Đừng có chạy!"

"CHậc!" Melody nhún vai "Đi đâu cũng vậy, bị gái bâu. Thế mà than không có bạn mới là lạ." cô cười và đứng dậy, tiếp tục chuyến dã ngoại nhỏ của mình.


	52. Chapter 52

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 52.

Trên tầng thượng của tòa khách sạn…

"oái…em xin lỗi anh Red." Yellow vội thu chân lại khi nhậ ra cô bé vừa đạp vào mặt Red. Phải. kì quặc. Hai người đang ở trong một cái hộp bé tí tẹo và dẫm đạp lên nhau là bình thường. HỌ bị nhốt trong một cái hộp không đủ chỗ và phải, tại sao?

"Không sao…" Red cố ngồi được dậy. Hai người trốn trong một cái hộp thiếu khoảng chống thật…kì quặc. :v Red thì thấy quái gở vì ở quá gàn so với Yellow. :v Còn cô bé vô tư hôm nay cùng phải thu mình lại vì bị nhốt trong cái hộp cùng với Red. Nhưng vấn đề chính là TẠI SAO?

"Hai người sao rồi?" Giọng Blue vang lên ở phía bên kia. Và bên kia là một cái hộp khác. Blue cũng đang ở trong một cái hộp ngay bên cạnh hộp của Red và Yellow. Kì quặc :v

"ý kiến tồi chị à!" Yellow nói nhỏ và cố cựa quậy "Em toàn phải nằm đè lên anh Red thôi. Lần sau chị kiếm cái hộp to hơn được không?" cô nói nhỏ và cố lách mình qua bên.

"Biết sao được. họ chỉ có hộp cỡ này thôi." Blue cười khúc khích "Hia người cứ từ từ tận hưởng đi."

"Cái cậu này hết trò rồi." GIọng Venus vang lên từ một cái hộp khác ngay sát hộp của Red.

"Chả hiểu sao cậu ấy lại nghĩ ra cái trò này nữa." Melody chen vào. Cô đang phải ở trong cùng hộp với Venus và ít nhát thì ở đây cũng thoái mái hơn bên của Red và Yellow :v

"Em cũng chịu." Rin cười. cô bé ở cùng hộp với Blue mà. Ít nhát thì hai đứa con gái ở cùng hộp cũng dễ chịu hơn là motojt rai một gái và đặc biệt là…

"Bỏ chân anh ra khỏi mặt em đi." Silver quát Green. Phải :v hai tên đàn ông chui rúc trong một cái hộp bé tí tẹo.

"Làm ơn!" Green hét lên bất mãn "Bao giờ tên ngốc đó mới đến đây?"

"Em không chắc…" Yellow thò đầu ngó cái đồng hồ của Red.

"Hay cậu ta lại biết trước rồi ngồi nấp đâu đó chơi lại chúng ta rồi?" Red ngán ngẩm.

"CHậc. yên tâm đi. Cậu ta chẳng nhớ nổi ngày sinh của mình đâu." Melody cười.

"Sure!" Venus cười theo. Phải. cái cậu này còn chả biết ngày tháng là gì chứ chưa nói đến ngày sinh mình.

"Trời!" Silver đạp đạp.

"Bỏ chân ra khỏi mặt anh!" Green hét lên.

"Hai người làm ơn im hộ cái!" Blue khó chịu quát.

"Suỵt! có người đến!" Rin vội bịt miệng Blue lại. Ờ phải. có người đến. Cả nhóm ngó qua mấy cái lỗ đục sẵn trên hộp để dễ bề theo dõi. Tiger bước ra từ trong cái thang máy và…

"Ế? Sinh nhật ai thế này?" Tiger lẩm bẩm khi thấy mấy cái hộp quà to quá cỡ và cái bánh sinh nhật to bằng cái bánh cưới trên bàn. Đó là nơi mọi người đang nấp nhưng…

"Chết quên không mua quà rồi!" Tiger vội vàng lao vào thang máy và phóng mất. Đợi lúc cậu đi mất…

"Đó! Thấy chưa! Cậu ta không nhớ sinh nhật cảu mình." Melody cười.

"Sure!" Venus cười "Thế bào giờ thì ra được đây? Tớ bắt đầu thấy ngứa ngáy rồi đấy."

"Đợi thêm đi!" Blue nói "Yellow và Red thế nào rồi?" cô chọc que hai người bạn bên hộp bên cạnh.

"Rát khó chịu." Red nói rồi ngáp dài.

"Anh Red thấy khó chịu rồi. Em ra đây!" Yellow định ra thì Red túm cô lôi xuống.

"Có động!" Red nói nhỏ. Ờ phải. có động. Động cơ đen tối :v Tiger lại bước ra từ trong thang máy nhưng lần này cậu mang theo một hộp quà khá lớn được gói ghém cẩn thận có điều hơi xấu.

"Yo! Có ai ở đây không?" Cậu nhìn quanh.

"Ra được chưa?" Red hỏi nhỏ.

"Từ từ." Blue nói nhỏ "Chuẩn bị đi."

Tiger nhìn quanh không thấy ai cả. mặc dù mũi cậu đã định hình được gần hết rồi nhưng cái mũi lại không cho cậu biết ngay lập tức chính xác vị trí cảu bạn bè cậu vì…

"Nước hoa tẩy mùi hữu hiệu." Melody khoe với Venus.

"Này mọi người. Hôm nay sinh nhật ai mà kín đáo thế?" Tiger ngồi lên ghế "Đến giờ chưa?"

Vẫn khoogn ai trả lời…

"Chả nhẽ hôm nay sinh nhật mình à?" Tiger lấy cái đồng hồ ra nhưng chưa kịp xem thì…

"CHÚC MỪNG SINH NHẬT!" Cả lũ đồng loạt lao ra và hét lớn đến nỗi Tiger ngã ngửa ra và xuýt nữa đứng tim. Nhưng sau vài giây trấn tĩnh thì…

"À ờ. Sinh nhật mình thật. Cảm ơn." Cậu cười và cất cái đồng hồ vào túi "Sao? Không được bất ngờ như mong đợi à?"

"À không!" Blue toát mồ hôi khi mà đám bạn bắt đầu lườm cô. Ờ phải :v thất bại thảm hại.

"Thế sao nào? Mà cái bánh đâu ra mà to thế?" Tiger đưungs dậy ngắm nghía cái bánh sinh nhật to như cái bánh cưới. Nhưng bỗng…

BẸP!

"Ha ha ha!" Venus cười lớn và úp nguyên cả miếng bánh vào mặt Tiger. Tranh thủ lúc không ai để ý, cậu đã cắt sẵn một miếng và…úp thẳng vào mặt Tiger.

"Ti…Tiger…" Blue nhìn hai người.

"Người ta bảo bánh là để ăn…" Tiegr liếm chỗ bánh trên mặt mình và cười "Ngon phết. và để ném!" Cậu hét lớn và Nguyên cả một tầng bánh đổ thẳng xuống đàu Venus. Là con Monking. :v nó úp Venus với miếng bánh còn to hơn cả miếng cảu Venus dùng. :v Và thế là…

"Đội hình ba xuất kích!" Tiger hét lên và bữa tiệc sinh nhật thành trận chiến đồ ăn, bánh kem, kẹo lạc và thạch bay tứ lung tung :v

"Ối…" Yellow tí ngã nhưng vẫn lấy được thăng bằng "Em chào anh!" cô suýt húc đầu vào Red nhưng…

BẸP!

"Chúa phù hộ em!" Red cười lớn và nhìn mặt Yellow đầy bánh kem.

"Chúa phù hộ Red!" Blue Và Silver loa vào, hai người hai bên úp Red.

"Sặc!" Red lùi lại "Bánh kem đày tai rồi!" cậu vộ vàng lắc lắc sao cho kem ra hết khỏi tai mình.

"Mưa!" Venus cười lớn và cùng Melody nemsmoojt loạt đạn về phía Green.

"Má ơi…" Green không kịp làm gì…

BẸP! BẸP! BẸP!

Người ông tướng mặt lạnh đày kem.

"Hỗ trợ tân thủ!" Rin lao vào ném trả và…

"Này này này! Anh đây không vô hình đâu nhá! Junken!" Tiger cười lớn và vào thế. Cậu chém bánh kem bằng tay không như thể dùng kiếm ánh sáng cắt thép như cắt bùn ấy :v Như quyền mà :v công thủ toàn diện là thế đấy.

"Ai cho dùng Như quyền hả?" Venus cười "Tra đũa Tiger vì tội chơi ăn gian!" cậu hô hào và…

BẸP! BẸP! BẸP! BẸP! BẸP! BẸP! BẸP! BẸP! BẸP!

Một loạt đạn từ tát cả những người bạn của cậu lao tới và cho dù có mười tay, Tiger cũng không đỡ được hết. và cuối cùng chúng ta có tượng kem Tiger :v

Sau hơn hai giờ vần nhau với món đồ ăn chiến thì…

"Mọi người xuống đi." Blue cười vui vẻ dù cho ngời phủ đầy kem "Sắp đến màn hay nhất rồi."

"Anh Tiger ngồi xuống với bọn em đi." Yellow nhanh nhảu kéo tay ông anh cảu mình xuống. Tiger ngòi xuống vui vẻ bên cạnh cô bé.

"Ngồi xuống ngồi xuống!" Silver giúp bà chị của mình ổn định mọi người. Green, Venus và Melody cũng ngồi xuống. Silver và Rin ngồi sau xcungf. Mọi ngời ngồi dọc lan can và tựa lưng, nhìn về phía Gym của thành phố. Cả Safron này chỉ có Gym mới xây là cao hơn vì nó còn là trung tâm chính trị mới nữa vì cái cũ ở cao nguyên Idigo giờ là trung tam nghiên cứu nên nó được rời về đây. Và trên nóc của tòa nhà là Gym do Sabrina đứng đầu. Và khỏi nói, giờ này cô đang đứng trên đo, hướng về phía này và chuẩn bị cho màn diễn chính của mình.

"Phải cảm ơn cô ấy vì những gì cô ấy sắp làm đấy." Red cười và quay sang nhìn yellow đnag túm chặt lấy Tiger. Tiger nhìn quanh. Bạn bè cậu giờ đang tụ họp tất cả ở đây, người đầy bánh kem và chờ đợi một điều gì đó. Hiếm khi cả nhóm được tụ tập thế này và cũng thật hiếm khi thấy những khuôn mặt ấy tươi cười. Những con người mà thường ngày cố gắng hết sức để chiến đấu giờ đang ngồi tụ họp ở đây và chờ đợi. rồi một loạt sáng lóe lên trên nền trời đêm, mở màn cho một bữa tiệc ánh sáng thực sự. là pháo hoa! Pháo hoa của Sabrina. Và không chỉ có một, hai hay ba mà là cả một bữa tiệc thực thụ ngay trên nền trời của Saffron. KHông ai biết hôm đó kỉ niệm gì, chỉ duy nhất có nhóm bạn của Tiger hiểu. Và họ ngồi thưởng thức bữa tiệc ánh sáng này thật thích thú. Những tiếng trầm trồ, nụ cười, tiếng nói, huýt sáo và niềm vui tràn ngập. Và nhân vật chính của bữa tiệc, Tiger thì tần hưởng nó theo cách cảu cậu. cậu đứng lên, lùi lại vài bước sao cho cậu, từ phía sau, có thể quan sát được hết tất cả những niềm vui, nụ cười của tất cả mọi người. rồi cậu lấy ra cuốn sổ tay và…vẽ. Cậu ghi lại toàn bộ mọi thứ, vẽ lại tất cả những gì cậu có, tất cả những niềm vui, tiếng cười và tất nhiên là tất cả những khuôn mặt lấm lem bánh kem và tràn ngập niềm vui ở đó. Cậu phải ghi lại vì có thể một ngày, caaujsex không còn có thể thấy điều đó nữa…

"Đội trưởng vẫn vậy nhỉ?" Melody bỗng xuất hiện bên cạnh Tiger và đùa "Họ đã dồn toàn lực vào tổ chức cho cậu bữa tiệc này đấy. cậu thấy sao?" cô hỏi.

"Vui lắm." Tiegr cười "Thật hiếm khi…có lẽ lần cuối cùng tớ có tiệc sinh nhật là từ bốn năm trước rồi nhỉ?"

"Đáng lẽ ro hôm nay còn là sinh nhật muôn của Blue nữa vi cô ấy quyết định lùi lại mấy ngày chờ cậu tỉnh dậy mới tổ chức nhưng…có vẻ cô ấy cũng khong nhớ lắm." Melody cười "Hai người giống hệt nhau. Món quà cậu mang theo là dành cho cô ấy à?"

"Ừ…" Tiger trả lời vu vơ và cất cuốn sổ vào trong túi. Cậu cười vag nhìn về phía Blue.

"Cô ấy sinh ngày đầu tháng còn tớ sinh muôn hơn mười ngày…lùi lại thế này không đúng lắm." Tiger nói "Chênh nhau mười ngày mà."

"Cô ấy nói không quan trọng…" Melody nói nhỏ "Họ thật giống mọt gia đình nhỉ?"

"Hì. Vốn tớ đã coi họ như gia đình rôi mà. Thế sẽ tốt hơn cho phần động lực của tớ." Tiger đùa "Với lại…" cậu ngập ngừng. còn nhiều chuyện mà Tiger cần giải quyết lắm.

Blue quay lại và thấy hai người bạn đang đứng nói chuyện với nhau liền quay sang Green.

"Này Green. Cuối tuần này đưa tớ đi xem phim được không? Tớ muốn đi xem phim." Cô nói nhỏ và cười như thể một trò đùa.

"Cái…? Lên cơn sooits thật rồi à?" green ngạc nhiên.

"Đi mà.!" Blue năn nỉ.

"ĐÚng đấy. ĐÚng đấy. rồi cho em đi cùng luôn!" Yellow chen ngang.

"Cái này…" green gãi gãi đầu quay sang thì thấy Silver lườm mình.

"Em đi nữa chứ." Rin cũng chen vào "Rin cũng muốn đi xem phim."

"Chậc! Rồi rồi rồi!" Green nói như thể cố thoát ra

"Giờ thì hiểu tại sao Tiger phải trốn chui trốn lủi rôi ha." Red xỏ.

"Ờ ờ ờ…" green lắc đầu. Rắc rối rồi.

Sáng hôm sau…

"Ahoy!" Tiger được hôm dậy muôn nhất nhóm. Cậu tiến vào và cười với tất cả mọi người.

"Sao hôm nay dậy muộn thế Tiegr-kun?" Blue đùa.

"À thì…dây muộn thôi . Cả tuần chăm chỉ lười một hôm chả chết ai đâu." Cậu cười "Mọi người lại sắp rời đi à?" cậu chú ý đến mấy túi đồ của Red và Yellow.

"Bọn tớ sắp rời đi mà." Red cười "Không thể ngừng nghỉ được nữa rồi. bọn Rocket lại sắp có âm mưu và thế là lại đi thôi." Cậu đùa.

"Theo kế hoạch…"Silver kiểm tra lại lịc trình "SĐại hội pokemon sắp diễn ra rồi. Anh Green cùng chị Blue và Rin sẽ đưa anh tới chỗ cao nguyên Indigo để chuẩn bị."

"Em và anh Red sẽ về gặp tiến sĩ Blain ở Lavender. Ông ấy có thông tin mới." Yellow cười tươi "và em sẽ tiện mua cho anh mấy món đồ kỉ niệm mà lần trước anh quên mua sau."

"Lại chia li sao?" Tiger lẩm bẩm. cậu rất thích sự đông vui nên mỗi khi mà họ tách nhóm, nó khiến cậu khó chịu.

"Tớ và Melody sẽ đi gặp ông Solar và anh Raike. Họ đang ở núi mặt trăng." Venus nói "Nếu nhanh, bọn tớ sẽ vẫn kịp đến xem trận chung kết của giải năm nay."

"Thế nên cậu phải hứa với bọn tớ là sẽ đến được trận chung kết đấy." Red động viên.

"Ừ…rồi." Tiger tươi cười khá gượng "KHông cố để người ta hốt mất à?" cậu đùa nhạt.

"Rồi. Sắp tới giờ khởi hành rồi." Green kiểm tra đồng hồ "Lên đường thôi chứ? Tiger chuẩn bị chưa?"

"không chuẩn bị thì tớ đến đây làm gì?" Tiger giơ lên một cái ba lô đã chất đầy đồ.

"Chúng ta mai mới đi. Hôm nay chỉ nhóm Red và Venus thôi, ngốc ạ!" Blue đùa.

"Cái…" Tiger thả bụp cái ba lô xuống đất. mất công chuẩn bị cả buổi sáng mà…

"KHông sao? Sabrina sẽ tiếp anh ở trên Gym của Saffron." Rin cười.

"Rồi rồi! ĐI thôi!" Red nói.

"Anh Tiger cố lên nha!" Yellow nói và chạy theo Red. Hai người đi trước. Silver theo sau họ mà không nói gì cả.

"Trông cậy cả vào cậu đấy." Venus vỗ vai cậu bạn đầy hàm ý rồi ra trước "Đi thôi Melody." Cậu gọi Melody lcus đso đang nói gì đó với Blue.

"Thế nhé!" Cô gái tóc đỏ chỉ kịp nhắn nốt rồi đuổi theo Venus. Họ đi nhanh thật.

"Rồi! Giờ thì cất túi đi. Tớ sẽ bắt đàu huấn luyện cậu." Green nói.

"Thôi khỏi! Tớ đi chơi đây!" Tiger phủi tay avf bỏ đi.

"Cái cậu này…" Blue lẩm bẩm "Thôi để kệ cậu ấy đi. Cậu ấy tiến bộ nhanh hơn lúc chơi đấy." cô bênh.

"Chậc. vừa mới hứa là sẽ cố gắng hết sức mà…" Green chán nản.

"Anh không phải lo đâu. Giờ anh ấy sẽ đi gặp Sabrina và thahcs đấu đấy." Rin nói như đinh đóng cột.

"Tớ cá cậu ấy thắng." Blue cười.

"KHông quan trọng. cậu ta mà thua thì đừng về đây van nài tớ là được." Green đi vào trong.

'Anh ấy sẽ thắng thôi.' Rin nghĩ và nhìn Blue. Cô bé biết trước rồi mà.


	53. Chapter 53

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 53.

Tiger trong công viên!

"Ờ phải! tới nơi rồi." Cậu nói với đám pokemon đi bên cạnh. Nidoking, Raichu và Darkanine đang tranh thủ làm ấm mình chuẩn bị chiến đấu. HỌ giành cả buổi sáng nay để tập luyện rồi và giờ thì đến lúc đi gặp Sabrina để đấu. địa điểm là đây, công viên Saffron. Cả nhóm đi vào trong công viên, không khí im lìm và có một làn sương mỏng nhè nhẹ bao phủ lấy công viên. Lạ nhỉ? Giờ mới là đầu giờ chiều mà sao lại có sương thế này. HỌ đi sâu avof trong và tới được mốc hẹn là một cái cây cổ thụ lớn. SƯơng trắng vẫn bao phủ khu vực này. Tiger đứng chờ dưới gốc cây và đám pokemon chờ cùng cậu.

"Cậu đến sớm." GIọng Sabrina vang lên sau màn sương nhưng không thấy cô lộ diện "Tôi không mất công chờ nhỉ?"

"Sao đây? Đánh luôn chứ? Tôi muốn về sớm." Tiger gãi tai và lấy ra cuốn sổ cùng với cái bút quen thuộc.

"THực ra thì…" Sabrina cười "Trận đấu đã bắt đà kể từ khi cậu bước vào đây rồi."

Tiger khong nao núng lắm. cậu nhìn quanh và nhạn ra có thứ gì đó lấp lánh phía sau làn sương mờ kia.

"Rai!" Cậu nói và con Raichu quất mạnh đuôi về phía tay Tiger chỉ. Nhưng…

KEENG!

Cái đuôi của con chuột bị đánh bật ngược lại. ĐÓ là một tấm gương cứng và chắc đến nỗi đuôi sắt cảu Rai không làm nó xước được.

"Đó là gương tạo bởi Reflect là light screen nổi tiếng của Mr. Mime." Sabrina cười còn Tiger thì chép mấy thứ vào cuốn sổ của cậu.

"Trong tình thế này thì…" Cậu lẩm bẩm và nhìn quanh. Tầm nhìn bị hạn chế mạnh bởi sương mù còn khả nang di chuyển và tấn công thì bị chặn bởi đám gương kia. Như thể họ đứng trong một căn nhà gương vậy. và ánh sáng ảo ảnh khuếch tán khiến cả nhóm khá khó quan sát ra đối thủ của mình.

"Cậu không thể quan sát ra đối thủ cũng như tấn công được. các tấm gương này phản lại hoàn toàn những đòn đánh của cậu. về căn bản, cậu vwuaf mù vừa tàn phế rồi." Sabrina cười "Để xem cậu giỏi cỡ nào!"

VỤT!

Một cú bắn hay chính xác là một mũi tên siêu năng lực bắn thẳng ra từ trong làn sương.

"Nido!" Nidoking ngay lập tức chắn ngay trước mặt Tiger và dùng tay túm lấy mũi tên nhưng…

VÙ!

Mũi tên bỗng tan biến trong tay Nidoking và một mũi tên bất ngờ găm thẳng vào lwung Nidoking khiến con pokemon bị thương.

"Ảo ảnh?" Tiger quay lại và nhận ra rằng thứ mà Nidoking túm chỉ là ảo ảnh và mũi tên thật thì tới từ hướng ngược lại. Khó đoán quá.

"Phải! là khả năng phân tán và phản xạ ánh sáng. Cậu không thể nhìn dòn tấn công với mắt thường được đâu." Sabrina nói.

"Rồi thì…" Tiegr bất ngờ trèo lên cái cây phía sau cậu và lấy sổ, bút sẵn sàng viết "Cả nhóm! Chuyển chiến thuật mới đi. Chúng ta phải dùng nó sớm hơn rồi."

"Vậy là cậu có chuẩn bị à?" Sabrina cười "hay đấy. để xem cậu chuẩn bị cái gì rồi."

"Cô cứ chờ đi. Rồi toi sẽ thắng thôi." Tiger làm như thể cậu đã nắm chắc phàn thắng rồi ấy. Cái sự chủ quan và tự cao lại trỗi dậy.

"Chuẩn bị!" Sabrian nói "Tấn công!"

Một loạt đạn bắn về phía nhóm Nidoking. Darkanine nhảy lên trước ứng biến.

"_Lethal dance!_" Nó hét lên và thả ra những lưỡi dao bóng dêm vô hình bay lượn và nhảy múa xung quanh nó tạo thành một tấm khiên chắn bóng tối vây lấy cả nhóm và bảo vệ họ. lưỡi dao từ lethal dance cắt đòn tấn công của Sabrina như cắt bánh ấy. Tiger ngồi nhai kẹo cao su và ghi chép.

"Phát hiện ra pokemon chủ lực rồi nhá!" Sabrina nói nhwung Tiger gàn như để ngòai tai. Cậu gõ gõ nhẹ cái bút vào bìa cuốn sổ và cười.

VỤT! VỤT!

Hai viên đạn Forcus blast cực mạnh bay ra từ hai phía và nhắm thẳng vào người Darkanine. Con pokemon bóng tối khá tối trong việc phản ứng trước những đòn tấn công nhưng đồn đội nó thì không.

UỲNH!

Dogeki và Raigeki va chạm với hai viên đạn forcus blast vào nổ tung nhưng Raichu và Nidoking thì không sao. Chúng dường như biết trước được đòn tấn công sẽ đến ấy.

"Làm thế nào mà cậu biết nhỉ? Tôi chỉ mới dùng sóng tâm linh để ra lệnh thôi đấy." Sabrina hỏi

"Ngây ngô vừa thôi. Giả ngây giả ngô chả ai thích đâu." Tiger nhả bã kẹo ra và cười "Ngây ngô như ai đó đang ngồi xem ấy."

Bên ngoài…

"Đánh đấm thế này xem sao được." Blue vừa than vừa cất cái ông nhòm vào túi.

"Sao? Tình hình là Tiegr ngồi trên cây, tiến thoái lưỡng nan." Green nói "Cho chừa cái tật tự cao đi."

"Chậc! Sáng nay đánh răng chưa đấy?" Blue quay sang hỏi.

"Chắc là chưa? Liên can gì hông?" green nói nẩn. lại trò đùa cũ.

Trong chiến trận…

"Tình hình là giữu đội hình này nhé."Tiegr nói.

"KHông giữ được đâu!" Sabrina tức rồi.

Bất ngờ. thêm một loạt đạn nữa nhắm về phía Darkanine và lần này là forcus blast mạnh hơn trước. Tiger lịa ngay lập tức gõ bút vào bìa cuốn sổ và Nidoking ngay lập tức lao ra.

Uỳnh!

Mega punch va chạm mạnh với forcus blast khiến Nidoking bị hất ngược lại.đòn này mạnh hơn trước.

"KHỉ thật!" Tiger nghiến răng. Cậu lại gõ vào gáy cuốn sổ tiếp.

"Nữa nè!" Sabrina hét lên. Hai viên forcus blast lao ra vá nhắm thẳng về phía Darkanine. Tiger hoàn toàn bị động trong tình thế này.

"Không ổn. không ổn!" Cậu lại gõ vào gáy cuốn sổ. Nhưng bỗng cậu thấy nhói tai và pokemon cả cậu bắt đầu rối.

"Dùng tiếng gõ nhịp ra lệnh. Thông minh ghê." Sabrina cười. phát hiện ra cái cách mà Tiger ra lệnh thì thật kì quặc nhưng…

"Chào!" Tiger cười "Lộ rồi nhé!" cậu nhếch mép.

"_Raijingeki!_" Raichu hét lên và

XOẸT!

Tia sét của Raichu hay chính xác là đòn thunder punch đã lên cấp đến mức tuyệt đỉnh của nó xẹt qua và con Swoobat rơi từ trên cây xuống. sóng siêu âm của nó dừng hẳn và Tiger không còn thấy đau đầu nữa.

"Ngay lập tức nối lại liên lạc à? Nhanh lắm!" Sabrina khen "Nhưng để xem cậu làm gì nổi với lũ này." Cô hét lên và sương tan. Phái trước mặt cả nhóm là cả một đàn toàn Alakazam và Mr. Mime thôi.

"KHông trốn nữa à?" Tiger nhìn cái đám Alakazam và Mr. Mime kia. Chúng là sản phẩm của ảo ảnh nhưng được cái di chuyển như thật. Darkanine, Raichu avf Nidoking lùi lại mấy bước. phía trước chúng là rất đông kẻ thù.

"Tất cả chỉ là ảnh thôi. Nhưng thế này sẽ công bằng hơn là trón chui trốn lủi đánh nhau." Sabrina nói. Khó hiểu khi àm rõ ràng cô đang thắng thế mà lại chuyển sang đánh đối diện thế này.

"Giờ muốn chuyển à?" Tiger cười "Rồi!"

Cậu nhảy khỏi câu và trèo lên Darkanine. Chiến thôi.

"Cả hai chuẩn bị!" Sabrina nói và tất cả đám pokemon ảnh vào tư thế chuẩn bị.

"Hai người hỗ trợ được không? Bon tôi sẽ vào!" Tiger nói với Nidoking và Raichu. Còn Darkanine đã sẵn sàng vào trận.

"Liều ghê" Sabrina nói "Tấn công!"

Và thế là tất cả những ảnh phân thân cùng với bản thật của Alakazam và Mr. Mime cùng tấn công.

"Darkanine! Lethal dance!" Tiegr hét lên và hàng chục lưỡi dao xuất hiện xung quanh bao bọc lấy Darkanine. Nó tạo thành một quả cầu bảo vệ người dùng và biến Darkanine thành một cái xe ủi hạng nặng. Nó laop vào và chém tung đám ảnh của Alakazam và Mr. Mime nhưng…

"Forcus blast!" Sabrina hét lên

Phải! Hai con Mr. Mime và Alakazam thật không bị ảnh hưởng vì chúng trốn quá tốt. và giờ thì chúng ở ngay bên sườn của Tiger và Darknine, nạp sẵn Forrcus blast.

"Toi rồi…" Tiger nhận ra đòn đánh những không thể làm gì. Darkanine chỉ có thể chém được đòn đánh siêu năng lực chứ đòn trực diện hệ bóng tối này thì…

Uỳnh!

Tiger và Darkanine bị đẩy ngược lại và ngã lăn ra đất sau vụ nổ nhwung cả hai không sao. Và đứng thủ trước mặt họ là Raichu với nắm đấm sấm sét vừa chẻ đôi viên đạn do cả Alakazam và Mr. Mime hợp sức tạo nên.

"Cái…" Sabrina không tin nổi vào khả năng của Raichu. Nó chém đứt đôi viên đạn cực mạnh của Alakazam và Mr. Mime như chém chuối ấy.

"Nữa nè!" Tiger cười lớn. phả chỉ là người dọn cố cho đồng đội tấn công thôi. Còn khi mà những cái bóng ảnh kia đã tan biến thì Nidoking và Raichu mới là người tấn công chính.

"Hả?" Sabrina cảm tháy mặt đát rung mạnh. Và Alakazam và Mr. Mime đang amast thăng bằng. Rồi, từ dưới đtá, hàng chục lưỡi kếm đá sắt đấm thẳng lên khiến Alakazam bị thương nặng. Mr. Mime vội tự thu mình vào mọt lồng kính để bảo vệ nhưng…

"Nếu cô được phép sử dụng sức mạnh cá nhân thì tôi xin phép!Chuẩn bị!" Tiger hét lên và bắt đùa tụ một quả cầu năng lượng vào trong miệng của Darkanine. Cậu đnag dùng chính năng lượng của mình để tạo một quả cầu lửa trong miệng của Darkanine.

"Cái…" Sabrina không tin được. Quả cầu trong miệng Darkanien lướn dần và…

"Night shot!" Tiger hét lên và Darkanine bắn thẳng một chùm tia năng lượng về phía Mr. Mime. Nhưng chúm tia này không còn đen như night shot gốc nữa mà có màu hơi trắng hơn và sức công phá mạnh hơn.

RẮC! XOẢNG!

Toàn bộ căn phòng kính của Mr. Mime vỡ tung sau đòn đánh của Darkanine. Mr. Mime rơi xuống bên cạnh Alakazam và chúng đang hoảng.

"Song kích!"Tiegr hét lên và Raichu giờ đã phân thân ra làm hai bản. Nidoking túm lấy đuôi của cả hai con Raichu, quay tròn và ném thẳng về phía Alakazam và Mr. Mime. Raichu và bản sao của nó tự biến mình thành hai viên đạn sấm với chiêu volt tackle và húc thẳng vào Alakazam và mr. Mime khiến cả hai con Pokemon gục ngay lập tức.

"ĐÚng là đấu đối kháng trực tiếp thì không lại rồi." Sabrina cười "Nhưng dùng thủ thuật thì có đấy."

Một luồng nước mạnh khủng khiếp bất ngờ công kích khiến Riachu và cái bóng không kịp trở tay. Nó bị cuốn chìm ngay lập tức dưới luồng nuoucs kia còn Nidoking phải dùng wide guard để bảo vệ cả Darkanine lẫn Tiger. Khi nước rút, cả nhóm bất ngờ khi thấy Raichu, con pokemon kháng nước, gục chỉ sau mọt đòn còn đứng bên cạnh Sabrina là một con Slowking.

"Cái lợi của trò chơi sương sớm lúc nãy là tôi có thể làm bất cứ điều gì trong làn sương mà cậu không hề biết. thế đó." Sabrina nói "Giờ tui có một con Slowking với khả ngnaw phòng ngự và tấn công đã đạt mwucs bất khả chiến bại rồi."

"Khoogn ổn. Con Slowking đó dùng Calm mind liên tục và giờ thì một đòn yếu nhất của nó cũng đủ khiến cả đội Tiegr nằm đất rồi." Green lẩm bẩm.

"Cái gì? Thế kahcs nào chơi gian lận?" Blue nói.

"Trận đấu này ngay từ đầu đã không có luật rồi nên cũng chẳng ai nói gì được cả." Green nói.

"KHó nhằn nhỉ?" Tiger nhận ra rằng cả nhóm đnag đứng trong trick rôm. Có lẽ trước khi bị hạ, Alakazam đã dùng nó. Nhưng giờ thì khó thật rồi. Trick room kéo dài từ ba tới năm lượt nhưng một đòn tấn công của Slowking thì khác gì bom nguyên tử, sống được là còn may chán. Cậu còn hai con pokemon trên sân và Sabrina thì có vũ khí hủy diệt.

"Water pulse!" Sabrina ra lệnh từ tốn vì cô tin cô thắng rồi mà. Slowking với sự hỗ trợ của trick room bắn thẳng về phía Nidoking một luồng nước cựa mạnh. Nidoking đã quá rối và nó dính trọn đòn đánh và ngã lăn ra đất.

"Một…mà…" Sabrina chưa nói hết thì thấy con Nidoking bỗng đứng dậy. Cái quái nào mà đòn tấn công hủy diệt đó lại không thể đo ván được con pokemon to lớn kia chứ.

"Phản công!" Tiegr hét lên và Darkanine ngay lập tức đánh trả với Lethal dance. Đòn đánh rất mạnh hất tung Slowking lại nhưng khoogn thấm vào đâu cả.

"Lại! Water PulsE!" Sabrina ra lệnh và lần này mục tiêu là Darkanine nhưng…

Ruỳnh!

Nidoking lấy thân mình chặn lại toàn bộ đòn đánh và ngã gục xuống. lần này nó gục thật còn lần trước là do tác dụng của Forrcus sash mà nó thoát nạn. Và nGya khi Nidoking hứng đòn, Darkanine phản công nhanh lẹ với một cú Lethal dance cực mạnh vào người Slowking. Slowking bị thương và làn này thấm hơn lần trước rất nhiều. Nhưng nó vẫn còn thừa sức và Trick room vẫn còn.

"KHỉ thật…" Tier lẩm bẩm khi mà con pokemon của Sabrina quá trâu còn trick room thì vẫn đang hỗ trợ cực tốt cho nó

"À mà khoan. Bốn đấu bốn thì vẫn còn một pokemon chauw dùng. Phải rồi. là nó!" Tiger lẩm bẩm rồi cười.

"Kết thúc nào!" Sabrina hét lớn "Hyper beam!" cô ra lệnh. Phải, Slowking của cô biết và dùng thánh thạo hyper beam. Nó abwns thẳng về phía Arcanine một chùm tia hủy diệt. đòn đánh này cho dù có là thần khỏe mấy cũng chịu chết nhưng…

Ruỳnh!

ĐÒn đánh va chạm mạnh với một tấm khiên năng lượng và nổ tung.

"Cái…" Sabrina há hốc mồm. đứng trước mặt Tiger là con sư tử trắng vớ đôi cánh bạc Flyon và cái đầu cứng ngang titan của nó vwuaf chặn lại hoàn toàn đòn đánh từ Slowking mà không xây xát gì cả. Phải, Sabrina quên mất tiger mới chỉ dùng ba pokemon và cậu còn một con nữa. Và Slowking phải nạp lại sau đòn đánh. Quá hớ hênh.

"Tạm biệt!" Tiger cười và

RẦM!

Lethal dance và Head smash của Darkanine và Flyon hạ gục Slowking.

"Chậc!" Sabrina gãi đầu chán "Chịu! Tôi đãng trí quá!"

"Chắc rồi…" Tiger cười và cả hai tỉnh dậy. hóa ra tất cả chỉ là tưởng tượng. Cà hai thức dậy trong Gym và Green, Blue và Rin đnag ngồi ngay trước mặt họ

"Kết quả của trận đáu trí thế nào?" Green hỏi.

"Tiger thắng dù cậu ta đánh nhau ngay trong đầu tôi." Sabrina cười lạnh nhạt avf đứng dậy.

"May mà nó chỉ là đánh nhau trong trí tưởng tượng thôi chứ không thì không biết pokemon của tôi te tua thế nào rồi?" Tiger liếc đám pokemon cũng vừa tỉnh dậy.

"Vậy là Tiger thắng à?" Blue hỏi "Chúc mừng!" cô cười

"Còn nhiều chuyện phải chuẩn bị lắm." Green nói "Chưa nói trước được…Sabrina đâu?" cậu nhìn quanh thì thấy cô năng mặt lạnh đã đi rồi.

"Mà cái trò phối hopwcj cảu anh hay lắm." Rin khen "Anh dùng chính sức của mình truyền cho đòn đánh của Darkanine mới phá được căn phòng kính của Mr. Mime đấy."

"Ờ…" Tiger trả lời vu vơ. Trận đấu trong đàu Sabrina quả thực kì quặc nhưng có lẽ Tiger đã thấy điều gì đó. Một điều thực sự cậu rát cần lưu tâm đây. Cậu nhìn quanh một vòng rồi lại chìm vào suy nghĩ…

'Sabrina đã từng vào hỗn giới…; Tiger nghĩ rồi lắc đầu 'Khó lắm.'


	54. Chapter 54

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 54.

Trên tuyến đường xuyên rừng dẫn thẳng về phía núi mặt trăng…

"TÌnh hình là nếu nhanh, sáng sớm mai chúng ta sẽ đến được núi mặt trăng." Venus nói với melody. Họ đang đi bộ dọc con đường đất sỏi băng rừng về phía núi mặt trăng và cảnh vật cũng như không khí thật trong lành và yên bình. Nó cứ như một chuyến đi giã ngoại vào một khu rừng bình yên vậy. Con đường đất mà họ đi khá dốc và trơn với rất nhiều rêu xanh nên họ phải bước đi khá cẩn thận.

"Cậu có vẻ căng thẳng nhỉ?" Melody nhìn cậu bạn lo lắng.

"Không sao đâu." Venus cười "Tớ chỉ thấy lo cho cái cậu người mèo kia thôi."

"MÀ chúng ta phải đi gặp ông Solar gì đó vì lý do gì vậy?" melody hỏi.

"Thực ra chúng ta đi gặp sư phụ tớ." Venus quay đi "Ông ấy có việc cần nhờ vả mà…MÀ cái gì vậy nhỉ?" cậu bỗng chú ý lắng nghe.

"Gì?" Melody cũng bắt đàu lắng nghe. Hình như có tiếng động gì đó. Nó là tiếng lạch cạch, lạch cạch và nó đang tiến gần hơn. Venus chạy lên vài bước và đứng ở trước một ngã rẽ rồi nghe ngóng nhưng…

"Oái!" Một giọng nữ vang lên và

"Á!" Venus bất ngờ rồi…

RẦM! UỲNH! ROẠT!

Cả người, xe đạp và cậu mặt lạnh lao thẳng xuống ven đường, trượt dài một đoạn rồi cả ba rơi xuống, đâm sầm vào bãi đá…Melody không kịp làm gì.

"Tớ xin lỗi." Lunar nói, mặt cúi gằm. Cô nàng chứ ai. Đi xe đạp trên đường nũi trơn, mất phanh và đâm sầm vào Venus khiến cả hai bị thương. Phải! chỉ có thể là Lunar :v

"Hừ…" venus chẳng nói gì. Tay và vai cậu bị thương nhẹ sau vụ va chạm và có lẽ xương sườn cũng nứt luôn rồi. Trên mặt mũi và người là một cơ số vết xước(Nhiều hơn 10 vết) đang được băng lại bởi chính cạu. Còn Melody thì đang lo cho Lunar. Ít nhất thì cô gái khá khẩm hơn cậu bạn là chỉ bị trẹo chân và xước nhẹ chứ khoogn gãy xương như cậu bạn. Tại Venus chịu làm đệm cho cả người lẫn xe mà.

"Kìa Venus! Ga lăng tí đi chứ! Người ta xin lỗi rồi mà!" Mellody giục cậu bạn nhưng Venus chẳng nói gì cả.

"Thôi kệ cậu ta đi." Melody nói nhỏ với Lunar "Cậu ta lúc nào chẳng thế."

"Hì. Mình biết rồi mà. Mà cậu là Melody, nhà văn trẻ nhất có sách bán chạy à?"Lunar cười.

"Vậy là cậu nghe tên mình rồi à?" Melody cười ngượng. Chắc tại nổi tiếng quá ấy mà.

"Mình đọc hết mấy cuốn sách của cậu rồi. hay lắm." Lunar khen "Nhưng mình vẫn thắc mắc về "Chiến binh thép" mà cậu nói ấy. cái người mà "không biết thất bại là gì" và chưa từng bỏ cuộc" ấy?" cô hỏi.

"Hì. Mình tưởng cậu biết rõ người đó chứ?" Melody cười "Kẻ về nhì vĩ đại ấy." cô nhắc khéo

"Chắc cậu đùa à? Tiger á?" Lunar ngạc nhiên "Cậu ta là người mà cậu nawhcs tới trong cuốn sách đó?"

"Hì! Bọn tớ từng là đồng đội mà. Cậu ấy là đội trưởng." Melody ngồi xuống bên cạnh Linar và kể lại "Cậu ấy, như tớ từng viết ấy, là chiến binh thép."

"Vậy còn Venus thfi sao? Cậu ấy cũng giống Tiger mà. Cậu ấy cũng chiến đấu còn gì? Nhỉ Venus?" Lunar quay sang nhìn cậu bạn đang băng lại một vết rách trên vai một cách vụng về."

"Ừm." Venus trả lời vu vơ. Cậu chẳng để tâm mấy.

"Mà thôi! Bọn tớ đang đi tìm sư phụ cảu Venus. Cậu đi cùng không? Đằng nào cậu cũng chỉ đang đi giao hàng thôi mà? ĐI cùng đường cho vui." Melody nói hồn nhiên và vui vẻ khiến Lunar khó lòng nói không. Nhưng…

"Sư phụ à? Sư phụ của Venus?" Lunar bật dậy "Ông ấy còn sống sao?" cô ngạc nhiên.

"Phải! và ông ấy cần giúp đỡ." Venus nói lạnh lùng "hai người trò chuyện đi. Tớ đi ra suối tắm đây. Ở gần đây có con suối khá mát. Cứ chờ ở đây đi." Cậu nói ròi đứng dậy bỏ đi.

"Còn sống? chả nhẽ ông ấy…?" Melody hỏi.

"Phải. đáng lẽ ông ấy đã bị đánh bạ ưng nếu còn sống thì quả là tin vui. Vì ông ấy cúng là thầy của tớ nữa mà." Lunar cười vui vẻ.

"Hai người là bạn từ nhỏ à?"Melody hỏi "Tớ thấy Venus thường nahwcs tới một cô bé ngờ nghệch có mái tóc bạc giống cậu ấy và hay cười."

"Ngờ nghệch à?" Lunar cười và ngồi xuống bên cạnh Melody "Tớ đây thông minh gâp bội lần cậu ta mà còn dám kêu tớ ngờ nghệch nữa. Cái cậu Venus này thay tính mà chẳng thay được cái sự tự cao ấy."

"Hai người quen nhau từ nhỏ chắc hiểu nhau lắm nhỉ? Cho mình biết thêm về Venus được không? Nhiều khi mình thấy cậu ấy cứ khó hiểu thế nào ấy." Melody hỏi nhỏ và mặt đỏ bừng.

"Sao cậu lại phải biết về venus nhỉ? Cậu thích cậu ta à?" Lunar hỏi

"KH…không…mình chỉ muốn biết thêm thôi." Melody mặt đã đỏ càng thêm đỏ. Càng nói càng thấy buồn cuời :v

"Thế thi chúng ta là bạn và địch thủ đó." Lunar nói vô tư "Tớ cũng thích Venus lắm. nhưng tớ thích cậu ấy hồi nhỏ hơn. Lúc ấy cậu ấy khá giờ nhiều lắm. Hồi nhỏ cậu ấy hay cười, vui vẻ, hòa đồng và rất…nói thế nào nhỉ? À phải! rất phong cách. Cậu ấy là người đáng yêu nhất nhóm, thậm chí còn hơn cả Neo nữa." Lunar kể hết về Venus cho Melody avf cái sự vô tư cũng như vui vẻ và tinh nghịch trong cách kể của cô gái khiến Melody không thể không quý cô được. Cái cách mà cô thừa nhận thích Venus thật kahcs biệt. và cả cách mà cô "tuyên chiến" với Melody nữa. Lunar thật…kì quặc :v

"Mà cái cậu Neo ấy? Cậu ấy là thế nào vậy?" Melody hỏi dò dù cô biết rất rõ.

"Cậu ấy là người giỏi nhất mà. Nhưng với tớ thì giỏi mấy cũng khong abwngf Venus được." Lunar cười "Bọn tớ tìm cậu ấy mấy năm nay nhưng vẫn vô vọng. tớ và anh Raike đã thôi rồi nhưng Alia thì vẫn tiếp tục tìm. Cô ấy nói rồi cậu ấy sẽ xuất hiện thôi. Cô ấy tin Neo nhiều lắm mà." Cô cúi mặt.

"Sao?" Melody ngạc nhiên vì hành dộng lạ lùng này. Lunar đang vui vẻ bỗng chốc lại trầm lặng đến kì lạ.

"Tớ…tớ nghĩ cậu ấy không còn sống nữa rồi." Lunar nói nhỏ và lại im lặng…

"ĐỪng nói vậy. Cậu ấy còn sống đó." Melody nói nhỏ vào tai Lunar khiến cô gái giật mình.

"Sao…sao cậu biết?" Lunar ngạc nhiên.

"Coi như tớ biết mọi thứ đi." Melody nháy mắt cười "Cậu ấy vẫn đang theo dõi từng chuyển động của mọi người đó."

LOẠT XOẠT…

"Hử? Ai đó?" Melody nghe thấy tiếng động và quay ra.

Ở dòng suối…

"Nghỉ chút đi. Đừng có căng thế!" Venus nói với con Magmortar ân cần rồi cười. Ít nhất thì cũng chỉ có hai người ở dòng suối maft. Venus mặc mỗi cái áo phông và cái quần đùi, ngồi trên tảng đá lớn giữa suối thư giãn còn Magmortar thì ngồi trên bờ trông chừng.

"Phì. Cậu căng quá rồi!" Venus cười và lấy nước rửa mấy vết thương. Nó nhói đau. Rồi cậu ngồi xuống một tảng đá nhỏ, thả chân xuống dòng suối và tận hưởng. Trong đầu cậu, hình ảnh Lunar xây xát đầy mình với vẻ mặt buồn bã vì mắc lỗi. cậu quá nghiêm khắc với cô à? Có lẽ vậy. Venus cười chính mình rồi thả Vileplume ra.

"Này. Cậu qay ra chỗ Melody và Lunar, bảo họ ra đây được không?" Venus nói nhỏ và con Vileplume gật gật đầu. nó nhanh nhảu chạy đi. Venus nhìn theo con pokemon cỏ của mình và cười.

"Đừng quá nghiêm thế chứ…" Cậu thả người xuống, nằm dài trên phiến đá và nghĩ ngợi. Nhưng cậu chwua nghĩ được bao nhiêu thì một tiếng động rất nhẹ khiến cậu chú ý. Venus ngồi bật dậy. Tiếng động rất nhỏ len giữa tiếng chim và nước chảy róc rách nhưng Venus nghe thấy được nó và sự cảnh giác cuả cậu lại lên đỉ ngay lập tức đứng dâỵ, rút khẩu súng trường máy mà nó cướp từ Mew7 ra và lên nòng sẵn. Hai khẩu thần

công trên vai cũng vào đạn sẵn rồi.

"Ai đó?"Venus hỏi nhỏ. Cậu với lấy cái áo khoác với mấy quả pokeball của mình nhưng…cái áo đâu mất rồi. Cậu nhìn quanh thì không thấy áo khoác của mình đâu cả. nguy rồi. Giờ cậu chỉ còn Magmortar ngoài bóng thôi. Và cả Vileplume vẫn chwua thấy về nữa. Bỗng từ trong bụi cây, Vileplume nhảy ra, thương tích đầy mình và nó chạy hốt hoảng về phía Venus. Nhưng một nhát đánh chí tử khiến con pokemon cỏ ngất ngay bên bờ suối. Venus đứng trên tảng đá giữa dòng suối không kịp làm gì cả.

"Magmortar!" Venus gọi và con pokemon to lớn ngay lập tức nhảy ra giữa dòng avf đứng áp lwung vào Venus. Hia người đứng quay lwung vào nhau và đề phòng mọi hướng. Đến cả con Magmortar vẫn còn chwua biết cái áo khoác của venus đâu và chuyện gì xảy ra với đồng đội nó cả. nÓ chỉ biết alf có địch ở gần và phải đánh thôi.

"Cẩn thận đó." Venus nhắc "Đói phương đang chủ động."

VÈO!

Một cú bắn hay chính xác là một quả cầu lửa bay thẳng ra từ trong lùm cây đối diện với Magmortar.

"đó!" Venus nói nhưng cậu chợt nhận ra có một quả cầu khác cũng bay thẳng về phía cậu ở phía đối diện.

"Magmortar!" Venus nói "Phá đòn đi!"

"Morrr!" Mamortar rít lên và khẩu súng của nó bắnhẳng về phía quả cầu kia một nhát đạn lửa mạnh. Còn về phía Venus thì…

"Suijinshuriken!" Venus dùng chính nước suối tạo thành một Shuriken nước và ném thẳng về phía quả cầu kia.

BÙM!

Hai đòn tấn công bất ngờ va chạm với hai đòn đánh trả và nổ tung. Nước suối bắn tung tóe sau vụ nổ và khói bụi mù mịt. Khi khói tan, Venus và Magmortar không mấy ngạc nhiên khi mà đối thủ của họ lộ diện sau đòn đánh phủ đầu bất thành. Trước mặt họ là một đám những thànhcảu tổ chức Rocket với bộ đồng phục in chữ R to tương nhưng chúng trông thật lạ, và cách chúng hành động cũng thật lạ. Venus cảm thấy lạnh người vì bọn Rocket hường ngày ồn ào sao hôm nay lại lạnh đến kì lạ vậy?

"Các người muốn gì?" Venus hỏi nhưng không ai trong số bọn chúng nỏi gì. Rồi một tên lạnh lùng thả một con pokemon kì lạ ra. Đó là một con Nintales shiny với màu lông trắng kì lạ và nó khác khác biệt.

"Giết nó!" Tên kai lạnh lùng ra lệnh và con Ninetales lao thẳng về phía venus và Magmortar.

"Cẩn thận!" Venus nhảy sang một bên. Ninetales bắn thẳng về phía hai người một loạt đạn cực mạnh. Là Sheeering shot. Làm thế nào mà nó lại biết chiêu này? Venus nhảy sang một bên né đòn còn Magmortar chọn biện pháp ngược lại.

"Morrr!" nó bắn thẳng về phía đòn đánh kia một luồng lửa từ hai khẩu thần công của mình. Nhưng…

RUỲNH!

Chiêu sheeering shot mạnh kinh khủng xé đôi luồng lửa của Magmortar và đánh trực diện vào người con pokemon lwuar khiến nó nagx lăn ra và rơi xuống dòng nước. Nhưng Magmortar không sao. Thực ra nó chỉ thêm điên tiết thôi. Nó nổi lửa khiến nước xung quanh bốc hơi và đứng dậy ngay được. Con Ninetales kì lạ kia chỉ nhếch mép.

"Nó là cái gì…" Venus lẩm bẩm và chợt nhớ ra Melody và Lunar.

'Chết rồi? không biết hai cậu ấy có sao không?' Cậu lo lắng.

"Tiếp đi!" Tên cầm đầu của bọn Rocket nói.

"Kyuuuuu!" Con ninetales rít lên kì lạ và lửa vây quanh người nó tạo thành một cái vòng.

"Cái…" Venus ngạc nhiên "Cẩn thận đó!" Venus hét lên. Nhưng có nói cũng vô dụng. Ninetales ném cái vòng lửa xung quanh nó thẳng về phía Magmortar. Con pokemon vội lấy khẩu súng cảu nó ra đỡ nhưng…

Ruỳnh!

Magmortar bị đẩy ngược lại, bị thương và đống đá phía sau nó, bằng một cách nào đó, bị vỡ tung. Khẩu súng cảu magmortar cũng bị hư hòng nặng còn con Pokemon thì bị thương. Nó đứng dậy, nhìn khẩu súng trường của Mew7 bị hỏng mà tức giận.

"Cậu không sao chứ?" Venus hỏi.

"Raaaa!" Magmortar gầm lên.

"Rồi! tới tớ…cái…" Venus chwua kịp dùng thủy thuật để tấn công thì…

"Ngươi là của ta…" một tên trong nhòm Rocket đứng chặn ngay trước mặt cậu. là Clememte. Nhưng hắn mặc một cái áo choàng đen và ẩn mình sau tấm áo choàng ấy. và hắn trông thật…kì lạ.

"Kyuuu!" Con Ninetales tấn công tiếp. Nó bắn về phía Magmortar một luồng lwuar khủng khiếp.

"Raaaa!" Magmortar trả đòn băng hai nhát đạn ở khấu thần công.

UỲNH!

Hai luồng sức mạnh kinh hoàng va chạm và nổ tung khiến nước bắn tung tóe và gần như bốc hơi ngay trên không. Cái con quái gì thế này?

"Nhận lấy!" Clemente nhân lúc venus khong để ý tân công. Hắn thò tay ra và tay hắn biến thành một lưỡi dao màu đen.

"Oái!" Venus vội nhảy ngược lại và tránh được cú đâm của Clemente nhưng tay cậu và sương sườn cậu bị thương nên khó cử động. Cậu lùi lại vài bước, nhạn ra đòn đánh cảu hắc đạo.

"Ngươi cũng…" venus ngạc nhiên.

"Phải…." Clemente nhếch mép.

"KHỉ thật! ngươi làm gì với bạn ta rồi?" Venus nghiến răng.

"Con bé tóc đỏ thì còn sống. còn con bé kia thì…" Clemente cười "Chết rồi." hắn nói như thể giết người là chuyện cơm bữa ấy.

"ĐỪng dối ta." Venus nhếch mép "Tấm lý chiens với ta là sai lầm đấy." Cậu liếc phía sau và thấy Lunar đang đứng thủ thế và phía sau cô là pokemon của cô. Lunar sẵn sàng ứng chiến.

"Nhưng bọn ta vẫn còn con tin đấy." Clemente nhắc.

"Con tin các người đang có là một quả bom nổ chậm ấy mà. Cứ giữ đi. Ta sẽ đòi lại sau."Venus cườ ải. bọn Rocket dùng tính mạng cảu melody làm con tin và chúng định…giết ma cà rồng :v

"Người…" Clemente nghiến răng.

"Cậu lo tên này đi. Tớ sẽ chăm sóc cho con pokemon kia." Lunar nói.

"Rồi."Venus cười. Phải. giờ là Magmortar và Lunar đối đầu con Ninetales kì lạ và Venus đối đầu tên Clemente rắc rối.


	55. Chapter 55

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 55.

"Hisuishou!" Venus vung nắm đám về phía Clemente với một đòn tấn công nước. nắm đấm của cậu được bọc bởi nước từ chính con suối dưới chân.

"Tenkuuha!" Clementa đánh trả và bàn tay hắn dường như được bọc bởi ấm khí. Hắn xóa haonf toàn năng lượng trong nắm đấm của Venus và túm chặt lấy nó.

"Cái…" Venus ngạc nhiên và bất ngờ. Tenkuuha có khả năng khóa toàn bộ đòn đánh của cậu và gần như rút cạn sức trong nắm đấm của cậu.

"Retsuzan!" Clementa đánh thẳng vào ngực Venus.

"Hự…" Venus bị đảy ngược lại. Cậu vẫn đứng được nhưng ngực thì đau nhói. Có lẽ sương sườn của cậu gãy thạt chứ không chỉ nứt như cậu nghĩ. Nguy rồi. Tình thế thì gay go, đối thủ thì mạnh lại thêm cái sương gãy thì Venus rất khó có thể đánh lại được. Nếu cậu hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh thì có lẽ đây đã là ngay tử của Clemente vì ahwns đang ở trong lãnh địa của cậu. Nhưng cú đâm của Lunar khiến cậu bị thương và lại còn khá yếu sau trận đánh với Mew8 và Mew3 nữa nên tình thế càng thêm khó khăn.

"Meisenko!" Clemente đập thẳng tay xuống đất khiến mặt đất rung chuyển mạnh và một vụ nổ lớn đẩy ngược Venus lại. Venus loạng choạng lùi lại tí ngã thì Lunar đỡ được cậu.

"KHông sao chứ?" Cô hỏi nhỏ.

"Ổn.." Venus đứng thẳng dậy. Thực sự thì chiến đấu cũng phải ăn mặc tử tế chút. Lunar thì không nói làm gì còn Venus thì…có mỗi cái áo phông, quần cộc và đôi dép :v Căn bản là bị lấy trộm hết áo quần và pokeball rồi. Còn Melody thì vẫn chẳng thấy đâu.

"Không biết nếu là melody thì cô ấy sẽ có sáng kiến gì đây?" Venus nhìn Clemente và Ninetales rồi nhủ thầm.

"Cô ấy đang trốn…." Lunar nói "Tớ bảo cô ấy trốn tạm rồi. chúng không tìm thấy cô ấy đâu. Còn chúng ta phải lo hai tên này đã. À là một tên một con." Cô cười.

"Kyu!" Clemente hét lên "Cho chúng nếm mùi thiên hỏa đi!"

"Kyu!" Con Ninetales lại rít lên rồi một luồng lửa cực mạnh bắn thẳng từ trên trời xuống.

"Cẩn thận!" Lunar đẩy Venus ngược lại và…

BÙM!

"Lunar!" Venus vội đứng dậy nhưng…

"KHông sao…" Lunar cười và khói tan. Phải! phía trước cô và trên đầu là một bức tường băng và nó vừa bảo vệ cô thoát chết. nhưng nó cũng vỡ vụn ngay khi bụi tan thành nhiều mảnh băng rơi dưới chân cô.

"Bứa tường băng…" Venus lẩm bẩm "Xem chừng cô nàng tiến bộ khá rồi đấy. có điều tường yếu quá. Chịu được một đòn là đi."

"NỮa nè! Hắc hỏa!" Clemente hét lên và hắn…phun lửa thẳng về phía Lunar.

"Cái…á!" Lunar bị đẩy ngược lại và bị bỏng nhẹ nhưng may cho cô là Venus kịp kéo cô lại khong thì chắc cháy ra tro rồi.

"KHông sao chứ?" Venus hỏi nhỏ.

"KHông sao. Empoleon!" Lunar hét lên và con chim cánh cụt lớn lao ra. Nó bắn thẳng về phía Ninetales một luồng nước cực mạnh. Là Hydro cannon.

"Kyu!" Con Ninetales rít lên và đuôi nó xòe ra. Chín cái đuôi xòe rộng khiến Venus liên tưởng tới một thứ kì lạ, rất quen thuộc và chín cái đuôi kia với Lunar giống như chín tia năng đầu ngày vậy. chính xác thì đó là biểu tượng của chín tia nắng đầu ngày mà. Và còn một con pokemon khác cũng xòe đuôi thế này và cũng có cùng biểu tượng này nhưng giờ không phải lúc bàn tán về nó.

RÀO! XÌ!

"Cái…" Lunar và Venus bất ngờ. Toàn bộ nước của Empoleon gần như bốc hơi ngay lập tức trong không khí. Venus lau mồ hô àn bộ khu rừng dường như đang nóng lên từng dây avf trên trời, mặt trời đang tỏa ánh sáng và sức nóng khủng khiến khiến cây cối xung quanh bắt đầu héo khô rồi.

"Là…Desolate land…làm sao mà nó lại…" Venus bàng hoàng.

"Phải đó. Và chuẩn bị đón nhận cái chết đi." Clemente nhếch mép và con Ninetales abwns thẳng về phía Venus một luồng lửa gần như hủy diệt với sự tăng cường từ thời tiết.

"Cẩn thận!" Lunar vẫn còn tỉnh táo kịp thời kéo cậu lại còn con Empoleon bị nhấn chìm trong lửa và nó ngã xuống bất tỉnh. Lửa bắt đầu bén vào cây cối xung quanh khiến rừng bắt đầu cháy và dưới cái thời tiết này thì càng thêm tệ.

"NỮa nè!" Clemente hét len

"Kyu!" Con ninetales rít lên và bán về phía Venus một luồng lửa cực mạnh.

"Nằm xuống!" Venus vôi che cho Lunar nhưng…

Ruỳnh!

Lửa của Ninetales gần như bị chặn đứng lại ngay lập tức. và đứng thủ trước mặt Venus là Magmortar với hai khẩu súng ngắn đang bốc khói và hai khẩu thàn công rực lửa. Nó đã thui lại khẩu súng trường bị hư hỏng nặng và chuyển sang dùng súng ngắn làm từ đá và đá quý với khả năng chịu nhiệt cực tốt rồi.

"Cậu…tiến lên đi. Tớ sẽ theo sau." Venus nói.

"Morr!" Magmortar tiến lên trước và nã thẳng về phía Ninetales hai nhát đạn đá cực cứng. Nó vừa dùng chính đá vôi để tấn công.

"Kyu!" Ninetales cùng lwuar của nó đáp trả nhưng vô dụng. Đá vôi của Magmortar chịu lửa

"Kyu!" Con ninetales rít lên đau đớn. Nó loạng choạng mấy bước rồi bắn trả nhưng lần này là lửa trắng.

"Là HOLy Blast!" Venus nói lớn nhưng con Magmortar vẫn chẳng coi đòn đánh đó ra gì cả. Nó bắn thẳng và mạnh về phía Ninetales hai luồng lửa mạnh từ hai khẩu thần công trên vai. Dùng Sheering shot của nó đối đầu với Holy blast của Ninetales và…

BÙM!

Lửa chạm lửa, bắn ra từ phía khiến cây cối cháy thêm và lửa xung quanh họ ngùn ngụt. cháy rừng thật rồi.

"Nguwofi đúng alf tên khó chơi…" Clemente cằn nhằn. Venus vừa đứng dậy được.

"Cẩn thận!" Venus vội hét lên nhưng không kịp cảnh báo cho Magmortar.

"Haddangeki!" Clemente vung nắm đấm và đánh thẳng vào người Magmortar.

RUỲNH!

"Cái…" Clemente vội lùi lại. Tay hắn đau nhói avf bị bỏng nhẹ. HẮn vừa đánh thẳng vào khẩu súng ngắn bằng đá của Magmortar. Con pokemon đã thấy hắn đến từ trước khi hắn ra đòn và dùng chính khẩu súng của nó để đỡ đòn khiến Clemente bị thương.

"Khỉ…thật…" Clemente lầm bầm đau đớn. Và hắn nhận ra mắt của Magmortar không có ngươi. Mắt nó chỉ có một màu duy nhất, trắng, không hề có con ngươi.

"Kyu!" Ninetales bắn thẳng về phía Magmortar luồng lửa trắng mạnh hơn trước. Magmortar lạnh lùng nhìn Ninetales và khai hỏa.

Ruỳnh!

Lửa của Ninetales va chạm với đạn của Magmortar và nổ tung. Khói bụi mù mịt.

"Kyu!" Ninetales tấn công tiếp với hàng chục nhát bắn xuyên qua làn bụi về phía Magmortar. Hoàn toàn là những cú Sheering shot liên hoàn.

"Raaaa!" Magmortar rít lên và tạo một tấm khiên lửa hay chính xác là một cơn lốc lwuar bao bọc lấy cơ thể nó và vô hiệu hóa hoàn toàn những đòn tấn công của Ninetales khiến cho bụi và lửa xung quanh cũng vì thế mà ngùn ngụt. rừng thì cháy còn bụi thì mù mịt. Đứng trong cơn lốc lửa phòng thủ tuyệt đối, Magmortar nhìn ra được mọi phía và ứng biến được tình hình. Nó là con pokemon mạnh nhất vensu có lúc này mà.

"Ngươi có vẻ là tên khỏe nhất ở đây rồi." Giọng Clemente vang lên bên tai khiến Magmortar giật mình.

"Hắn ở…dưới đất…" Lunar gượng dậy. chuyện gì vậy. Venus quay lại và bất ngờ khi thấy cô bạn bị thương nặng. Lunar bị cắt một vết sâu bên tay phải còn chân cô thì chưa bao giờ khá hơn kể từ sau cú ngã. Cô đứng dậy được nhưng di chuyển thì còn phải xem đã.

"Cẩn thận! hắn ở dưới." Venus hét lên. Nhưng cậu luôn chậm chân hơn.

"Rakusaiga!" Clemente bất ngờ lao lên từ dưới đất và tay hắn cầm một lưỡi kiếm giống một cái răng nanh thú bằng đá và đánh thwangr vào ngực Magmortar khiến con pokemon bị thương nặng. Đòn đánh hệ đất. Magmortar laonjg choạng lùi lại mấy bước và tấm khiên lửa biến mất theo nó.

"Retsuzan!1!" Clemente đánh thẳng về phía Magmortar. Con Pokemon giơ sung lên chặn được đòn tấn rất mạnh nhưng…

"Haaa!" Clemente nhanh như cắt hất văng khẩu sung của Magmortar sang một bên và…

"Kabutowari!(Skull crush)" Hắn ra chiêu quyết định và nắm đấm cảu hắn lại một lần nữa chuyển đen. Lần này không chỉ đen mà còn mạnh nữa.

"Mortar!" Venus hét lên tuyệt vọng và chạy lại chỗ con Pokemon của mình với những nố lực cuối cùng nhưng vô vọng.

RẦM!

Nắm đấm của Clemente đập thẳng xuống giữa trán của con pokemon to lớn và gần như khiến đầu nó biến dạng hoàn toà ngã phịch xuống đất, đầu chảy máu nặng còn nắm đấm của Clemente thì cũng vấy máu của con pokemon to lớn. Venus đứng đơ đó một hồi. Rồi cậu vội chạy lại chỗ Magmortar. Cậu quỳ xuống và đỡ lấy cái đầu bị đật nứt cảu con pokemon kia. Nó còn sống. Nhưng yếu lắm. Đòn đánh khiến hộp sọ của magmortar bị vỡ nứt rồi. Venus ôm lấy đầu nó, im lặng không một tiếng nói, không một giọt nước mắt.

"Thiêu chúng đi." Clemente ra lệnh lạnh lùng. Lũ Rocket đã bỏ đi hết cả từ khi khu rừng bốc cháy rồi.

"Kyu!" Ninetales bắn thẳng về phía Venus và Magmortar một luồng lửa trắng.

"Venus!" Luản chạy lại và thả ngay pokemon của mình ra. Mamoswine và Abomasnow lao ra, dùng thân chúng che cho Venus. Hai con pokemon băng bị hạ ngay tức khắc còn Venus thì vẫn thế như thế cậu mất hồn rồi đấy.

"Venus! Tỉnh lại đi! Venus!" Luản lay lay cậu bạn để gọi cậu dậy nhưng Venus vãn không nói gì cả như thể tâm trí cậu không còn ấy.

"Kyu!" Ninetales lại bắn về phía họ một luồng lửa trắng nữa và lần này thì mạnh hơn rồi.

"Venus!" Luản hét lên gọi và thả thêm pokemon nữa ra. Litwick với flash fire và nó chặn được đòn đánh lửa của Ninetales.

"Tỉnh dậy đi Venus!" Luản gọi và lay mạnh cậu bạn nhưng Venus cứ ngồi đờ ra đó, ôm cái đầu chảy máu nặng của Magmortar.

"Kyu!" Lại là Ninetales và lần này là một cơn mưa Shadow ball. Litwick không chịu nổi một đòn và hàng chục quả shadow ball đang bay thẳng về phía hai người bạn.

"venus! Tớ cần cậu! Venus!" Luản gần như phát khóc lên khi bất lực trước đòn đánh của kẻ thù còn Venus thì vẫn thất thần và đờ đẫn. máu vẫn chảy dài trên đầu magmortar của cậu nhưng hình như nó vẫn còn tỉnh. Nó bât ngờ lấy toàn bộ sức lực òn lại tất Venus một cái rồi buông tay. Dù vẫn còn sống nhưng nó đang thở chậm và yếu ớt hẳn. Venus bỗng bừng tỉnh và…

VỤT! RUỲNH!

"Cái…đâu rồi?" Clemente dụi mắt nhìn quanh nhưng khi mà khói tan thì Venus và Lunar đã biến mất rồi. Và ở một nơi rất xa so với hắn…

"Thoát…" Melody nói nhỏ ước sự sự ngỡ ngàng của cả hai người bạn. họ đang ở một nơi cách rất xa chiến trường và đứng trước mặt họ, Melody đang thở hồng hộc và cười.

"Me…" Venus chưa kịp nói gì thì Melody bỗng ngã khụy xuống. Cậu vội đỡ lấy cô và nhận ra lưng của cô bị thương nặng do đòn đánh của Ninetales. Phải. chính cô đã lao tới chỗ hai người, che đạn và đưa cả hai ra bằng khả năng của mình. Nhưng cô không hoàn toàn là ma cà rồng nên không hề có chuyện bất tử ở đây. Cô chỉ đơn giản là hồi phục nhanh thôi. Và những vết thương trên lưng do shadow ball này thì…

Bên ngoài phòng hồi sức của bệnh viện Cerulean…

"Cô ấy sẽ không sao." Ý tá Joy nói với Venus "Cô ấy sẽ cần nghỉ thêm một thời gian nữa mới có thể tiếp tục đi được. Còn cậu cũng lên nghỉ đi. Cậu bị thương không nhẹ đâu."

"Vâng…" Venus thở dài và nhìn về phía phòng chăm sóc pokemon cách đó khá xa. Magmortar đã được chữa trị kịp thời nhưng nó còn khá yếu và cần ở thêm trong đó một thời gian.

"Venus này…" Lunar nói nhỏ và venus quay lại. Cô bạn đứng trước mặt cậu và gượng cười. Nhưng Venus chẳng thèm cười với cô.

"Sao?" Cậu hỏi lạnh lùng và có phần khó chịu.

"Sao cậu lại phải làm bộ mặt đó với tớ chứ?" Luản hỏi và cũng có phần khó chịu "Cậu khong cười nổi được à?"

"KHông thích!" Venus nói lạnh "Với lại toàn bộ chuyện này do cậu gây ra chứ ai?"

"Sao lại là tớ? Tớ còn chưa làm gì cả cơ mà!" Lunar cãi lại.

"KHông à?" Venus nghiến răng "Nếu cậu không bất cẩn đâm tớ bị thương thì tớ đã sử lí được cái tên Clemente kia rồi. Và nếu cậu cảnh báo Magmortar sớm hơn avf sử lý thông mình hơn thì có lẽ Melody đã không bị thương còn Magmortar đã không bị đánh thế kia rồi."

"này này này! Còn cậu thì sao? Ngồi đơ ra một hồi như thể mất tiền ấy." Lunar cãi và thật sự thì nhìn cô, cái kiểu nói của cô giống hệt Blue lúc bị trêu tức hay bị vu oan.

"Ha!" Venus bật cười "Y chang Blue. Thảo nào Tiger chịu thua cậu."

"Cái…?" Lunar không hiểu.

"Đùa vui thôi. Chúng ta gặp đối thủ quá mạnh mà." Venus cười nhạt "Lần sau có lẽ phải tính kế đánh trước đấy." cậu vỗ vai Lunar và kéo cô ngồi xuống.

"Ừ." Lunar cười "Mà sao trước giờ gặp tớ, cậu chẳng bao giờ cười thế? Thường cậu hay lạnh nhạt vơi tớ lắm mà."

"ĐÓ là trước mặt người khác." Venus gãi đầu cười "TỚ muốn được giống cái tên green đó, lạnh nhạt và bình tĩnh. Nhưng giờ thì khỏi"

"Thiệt tình!" Lunar vỗ lưng cậu bạn mấy cái "Mà cậu thấy đây. Tớ cũng vô địch rồi. giờ thì chúng ta hòa!" cô cười lớn.

"Ờ ờ. Được cho chứ báu gì." Venus chọc "Nhờ Tiger cả mà ra thôi. Tớ gọi là ăn may." Cậu cười lớn.

"Nhỏ giọng thôi!" Y ta Joy thò ra nhắc nhỏ

Và thế là hai người ngồi nói chuyện bên ngoài phòng hồi sức một cách vui vẻ như ngày nào họ vẫn làm mà không biết bề người đang theo dõi họ…

'Hì. Họ làm lành rồi.' Melody ngồi trong phòng nghe ngóng và nghĩ 'Mình cũng làm lành với đội trưởng rồi. nhưng sao…chuyện này khó nói thể nhỉ? Không biết bao giờ đội trưởng mới hiểu được mình như họ đây?' cô nhủ thầm rồi nằm úp mặt xuống gối. Yep! Another story!


	56. Chapter 56

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 56.

Red, Yellow và Silver đang đi trên con đường ngõ nhỏ của thị trấn Lavender. Bao trùm lấy họ là cái không khí âm u và hoang bắng của buổi sớm Lavender cùng với một chút tang tóc và ghê rợn. Xung quanh họ vang lên thi thoảng là tiếng gõ mõ tụng kinh, tiếng khóc và trên đường đến đây, họ gặp ít nhất phải tới bốn, năm đám tang rồi. Thị trấn này đang bị khủng hoảng trầm trọng. GIờ thì một bầu không khí âm u, tang tóc với mùi hương khói phảng phất đang bao trùm lấy nó. Yellow nép mình vào người Red và cố để không run. Không run sao được khi mà không khí xung quanh cứ như nuôt lấy họ vậy. Silver thì vẫn thế, chả quan tâm lắm. Cả nhóm đi dọc con ngõ nhỏ ra đường lớn dẫn tới khu chợ. Nhưng không khí ở đây còn tồi tệ hơn. Mới sáng sớm nên chợ còn vắng người. Và một đám đông đang nháo nhác tụ tập lại

"Ư…" Yellow bỗng ôm đầu. Cô bỗng cảm thấy đau và chóng mặt một cách kì lạ.

"Cái gì thế?" Red ngó đầu qua nhưng bất ngờ, từ giữa đám đông, một cậu nhóc lao thẳng ra ngoài một cách điên loạn. cậu ta chỉ tầm mười, mười một nhưng xung quanh, không ai dám làm gì cậu ta và không ai giữ cậu ta lại.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Đứa nhóc điên kia hét lên và lao thẳng về phía Yellow.

"Cẩn thận!" Red vội kéo Yellow sang một bên và tránh nhưng nó không nhắm cô bé. Thằng bé điên lao thẳng đầu vào cột điện khiến đầu nó chảy máu rồi nó nằm vật ra đất bất tỉnh. Red, Silver và Yellow nhìn nó bàng hoàng. Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra ở đầy vậy và cái quái gì vừa xảy ra vậy? Người dân xung quanh lặng lẽ khênh thẳng bé bất tỉnh đi và không ai nói một lời nào. Nhưng cái cách mà họ làm thật không bình thường.

"Mấy đứa không sao chứ?" Một bà già chắc tầm bảy mươi đi tới và hỏi ân cần.

"Bọn cháu không sao. Cảm ơn bà!" Red đỡ Yellow dậy.

"Bọn cháu không sao…" Yellow nhắc lại. Nhưng cô không cảm thấy đau đầu nữa. Cơn đau đầu kì lạ ban nãy đến rất nhanh và đi cũng rất nhanh.

"Có chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy thưa bà?" Silver hỏi.

"Nó là đứa thứ mười rồi đấy." Bà lão kia nói và quay đi "Mấy đứa chắc là từ xa đến đúng không? Sao mấy đứa không tới nhà ta rồi ta kể cho. Ta già cả rồi lại sống một mình, mấy ngày này mà có người ở cùng thì vui lắm."

"vâng…" Red khá ngạc nhiên và khó xử. cậu nháy Yellow và Silver đi theo. Và thế là cả ba nhanh chóng theo bà lão kia về nhà bà. Silver đã sẵn sàng pokeball vì cậu nghĩ đây là bẫy chứ làm gì có ai tốt bụng đến nỗi gặp lần đầu mà đã thế. Nhưng đúng là có thật. Bà lão đáng kính kia dẫn cả nhóm về phía nam, bỏ xa khu trung tâm đầy tang tóc và tới một căn nhà gỗ nhỏ tồi tàn và cũ nát với tường đá và mái ngói cổ kính. Bên trong không có nhiều đồ đạc lắm mà cùng lắm, chỉ có mấy cái ghế gỗ, cái bàn, cái giường, cái lò sưởi có lẽ từ thế kỉ trước rồi và mấy cái tủ kệ đã cũ và mục nát hết rồi. Nhưng trái lại với cái vẻ cũ kĩ đó lại là sự ngăn nắp đến kì lạ. nhưng sự ngăn nắp ấy dường như đang mất dần chứ không phải được duy tì đều đặn nữa. Bà lão ngồi xuống bên lò sưởi bụi bặm trong khi cả nhóm vẫn đang bối rối không biết làm gì.

"Nếu mấy đứa không chê thì sao không ở lại với ta mấy hôm đi." Bà lão cười hiền và cái đề nghị kì quặc của bà thật bất thường. Nhưng chính bất thường mơi làm nên chuyện mà. Trong chuyện này, có cái gì bình thường đâu.

"Cháu xin lỗi nhưng…bọn cháu đến đây để điều tra một số việc…" yellow ấp úng "Chúng cháu…"

"KHông sao!" Bà lão phủi tay cười "Mấy đứa cứ ở đây bao lâu tùy ý. Ta mời mà." Bà cười vui vẻ.

"Cháu xin lỗi nhưng thế có hơi bất tiện không ạ? Cháu thấy nó không ổn lắm." Red gãi đầu cười "Ý cháu là bà…"

"Không sao. Trước giờ ta sống với cháu gái nhưng từ ngày nó rời, ta chẳng còn ai làm bạn cả." Bà lão cười gượng "Thế nên khi thấy mấy đứa hỏi về chuyện ấy, ta biết ngay mấy đưá mới đến thị trấn này và chưa tìm được chỗ ở ưng ý mà."

"Thế thì bọn cháu xin phép ở lại một thời gian cho tới khi tìm được chỗ ở…" Silver cúi đầu lễ phép nhưng bà bỗng cắt ngang..

"Còn về chuyện mấy đứa hỏi thì, ta thấy mấy đứa nên cẩn thận khi ở đây thì hơn." Bà nói một cách nghiêm túc và có phần hơi xúc động. và mắt bà, đôi mắt đã mờ đục, nhìn về phía Yellow và Silver một cách lo lắng.

"Vậy chuyện gì đã xảy ra ạ?" Red ngồi xuống hỏi. Silver và Yellow cũng ngồi xuống và chăm chú lắng nghe.

"Hừm…" Bà lão nhìn từng người một trong nhóm và bắt đầu kể "Mọi chuyện chỉ mới xảy ra thôi. Cũng được gần một tuần rồi. mọi chuyện bắt đầu khi mà một đứa trẻ sống trong thị trấn trở về trong tình trạng mêm man và điên loạn sau khi tới tòa tháp ma chơi. Ban đầu chỉ là mê man, nói sảng thôi nhưng sau hình như một ngày thì phải, nó bống nổi cơn điên và dùng dao tấn công chính gia đình mình. Người ta đã bắt được nó và cho rằng ma quỷ làm nhưng đó không phải người duy nhất. chưa đầy một ngày sau, thêm hai đứa nữa cũng hóa điên và tấn công mọi người dù chúng còn chưa đặt chân tới tòa tháp ma một lần nào. Rồi số lượng nạn nhân cứ thế tăng lên. Và đứa mà mấy đứa gặp sáng nay là đưaú trẻ thứ mười rồi. Mười đứa, tất cả đều bỗng dưng hóa điên, tấn công mọi người rồi theo như ta biết thì đa số chuings bị xuất huyết não mà chết sau ba ngày điên loạn…tội nghiệp!" bà thở dài.

"Trời…" yellow bấu lấy tay áo Red và run lên.

"Vậy là…toàn trẻ con sao?" Red nắm chạt nắm đấm lại.

"Toàn những đứa tầm tuổi mười đến mười hai tuổi" Bà lão nói "Vì vậy mấy đứa phải cẩn thận đấy. đặc biệt là cháu." Bà chỉ vào yellow khiến cô bé càng bấu chặt lấy tay Red.

"Vậy toàn những đứa trẻ tầm tuổi mười đến mười hai tuổi bị ảnh hưởng và đa số chúng nổi điên rồi chết sau ba ngày ạ?" Silver hỏi lại.

"Đa số là thế." Bà lão nói "Chỉ có một đứa thoát ra khỏi được cơn điên loạn đó…"

"Một ạ?" Red bỗng bật dậy.

"Phải. một." Bà nói "Nó sống trong thị trấn một mình. Ta nghe nói là khi nó nổi điên và tấn công mọi người, Nhưng rồi ta nghe nói có một phép màu đã giúp nó bình tĩnh lại…" bà nói nhỏ.

"Phép màu ạ?" Silver nhắc lại.

"Phải…" Bà lõa cố nhớ lại tất cả "Theo như lời kể của thằng nhóc đó thì nó đã nghe thấy một giai điệu gì đó rất lạ rồi sau đó, đầu nó đau nhói rồi nó không còn biết gì nữa. và nó cũng không biết làm thế nào mà nó tỉnh lại được."

"Giai điệu à…?" Red trầm ngâm. Trong khi Red trầm ngâm, Yellow cứ túm chặt lấy tay áo cậu còn Silver thì ngồi ngay bên cạnh.

"Này chị…" Silver nói nhỏ vào tai Yellow

"Sao thế?" Yellow quay ra.

"Sáng nay, khi gặp đứa trẻ kia, chị có nghe thấy cái gì lạ không? Như…một giai điệu chẳng hạn. hay là một bản nhạc hỗn tạp?"

"KHông…chị không…" Yellow hơi lưỡng lự trong cách nói. Và cơn đau đầu kì lạ kia, cô vẫn còn nhớ.

"Lạ nhỉ? Sao em nghe thấy cứ như có một bản nhạc hỗn tạp trong đầu vậy." Silver kể lại "Nó…rất lạ. anh Red có nghe thấy không?"

"Hử? à không!" Red nói "Anh nghe thấy cái gì cả. nếu đó thực sự là nguyên nhân thì hẳn anh phải nghe thấy nó rồi. Hai đứa yên tâm. Chẳng có ma quỷ gì đâu. Chắc là do một con pokemon siêu năng lực nào đó thôi…một con pokemon hẳn rất mạnh…như Mew9 chẳng hạn." cậu nói khiến cả Silver và Yellow nhớ ra. Phải. rất có thể nó có liên quan tới con pokemon siêu năng lực Mew9, sản phẩm của lũ Rocket.

"Silver yên tâm đi." Yellow cười hồn nhiên như cái cách mà cô thường làm để thuyết phục mọi người nhưng hôm nay, nụ cười ấy có phần hơi tái đi, có lẽ là do ảnh hưởng của câu chuyện kia.

Tối hôm đó, sau bữa ăn, Red và Silver lôi nhau ra ngoài điều tra thêm trong khi Yellow ở lại với bà lão tốt bụng kia.

"Bà để cháu giúp cho." Yellow nhanh nhảu dọn dẹp giúp bà lão và cô bé làm gần như tất cả mọi việc hộ bà. Sau một hồi, Yellow hoàn thành công việc và chạy vào nhà.

"Yellow này…cháu ra đây ngồi với ta được không?" Bà lão hỏi nhỏ và có phần hụt hơi.

"Dạ!" yellow nhanh nhảu ngồi xuống bên cạnh bà.

"Cháu làm ta nhớ đến đứa cháu gái của ta…" Bà lão kia cười "Nó cũng chỉ tầm tuổi này thôi…" Bà cười và nhớ lại. Nhưng bỗng

CỘC!

Có tiếng gõ cửa nhưng kì lạ là chỉ có một lần duy nhất hay đúng hơn là có thứ gì đập vào cửa khiến bà lão dừng lại.

"Để cháu" Yellow nhanh nhảu chạy ra mở cửa…

Trên đỉnh tòa nhà ở trung tâm thị trấn.

"Tình hình là chả có gì cả." Red nản "Anh đang gọi Tiger để hỏi ý kiến cậu ta."

"Có gì àm hỏi?" Silver hỏi

"À không…" Red nói "Anh vẫn chưa kiếm được gì thêm nên hỏi cậu ta xem phải bắt đầu điều tra từ đâu. Nhưng tất cả những gì cậu ta nói chỉ có…em đoán xem cậu ta nói gì."

"TỰ đi mà điều tra?" Silver đùa.

"KHông! Cậu ta chỉ nói có một câu: "Cậu bé cưỡi trên con Lapras" rồi cúp máy!" Red cười "Em thấy buồn cười không? Ý anh là ai chả cưỡi con Lapras chứ? Chả nhẽ lại phải tìm một thằng nhóc cưỡi trên con Lapras à?"

"Cậu bé…the boy and his Lapras…" Silver lẩm bẩm "Bài hát ấy thì liên can gì nhỉ? Không phải nó! Giai điệu ấy không phải nó!"

"Cái? Em bảo gì?" Red không hiểu "Mà…cái gì kia? Hình như có cháy?" Red chỉ tay về phía có ánh lửa.

"Cái…? Phía đó chẳng phải là nhà bà lão kia sao?" Silver hốt hoảng

"KHông thế nào!" Red vội nhảy lên con Aero của cậu và lao đi. Silver theo sau bằng Mukrow và cả hai bay về phía căn nhà của bà lão. Khi họ đến thì lửa đã bao trùm lấy cả căn nhà và hàng chục người đang cố dập lửa. Lại thêm một vẫn đề nữa là Lavender không có đội chữa cháy. Red nhìn quanh nhưng không thấy bóng dáng của yellow đâu cả. Rõ ràng cô bé vẫn chwua thoát ra.

"KHỉ thật! Yellow!" Red lao vào trong căn nhà đang cháy mà không do dự và chẳng ai kịp cản cậu lại cả. Cậu phi qua cửa sổ vào trong căn nhà cháy và lwuar đang ngùn ngụt bốc lên. Red lao nhanh qua làn lửa và vào tới phòng khách. Có người!

"Khỉ thật! lửa thế này không thể thả Poli ra được." Red lấy áo che mũi để tránh khói "Yellow à?" cậu hỏi lớn khi thấy cái bóng kia đứng được giữa căn nhà đang bốc cháy và im lặng. không có ai trả lời cả. Nhưng bỗng một giọng cười kì lạ vang lên.

"KHỉ…ngươi là…" Red vội lùi lại và may mắn thoát được một thanh gỗ rơi xuống. May mắn! Cậu lùi lại thêm chút nữa khi thấy cái bóng kia không phải Yellow.

"Ngươi làm gì nó rồi? Yellow đâu?" Red hỏi lớn.

"nó đã nằm trong tay tụi ta rồi. nếu còn muốn gặp nó thì đến tòa tháp ma vào đêm nay. Bọn ta sẽ chờ ở đó!" Cái bóng kia nói lớn rồi biến mất. Red nhận ra căn nhà đang yếu dần và không còn chịu được lâu nữa.

"Gya!" Red thả con Gyarados ra và nó dùng thrash phá tung tường căn nhà, mang cậu ra và bỏ lại căn nhà cháy trụi đổ sập phía sau.

"Anh Red. ĐÚng là một tên 3K nữa" Silver trách

"Chúng có Yellow rồi!" Red nói, thở hồng hộc.

"Em biết rồi. bà ấy nói với em rồi." Silver nói "Người ta cứu được bà lão kia rồi. còn chị Yellow thì…"

"…đêm nay! Chúng hẹn anh ở tòa tháp ma vào đêm mai!" Red nói và đứng dậy.

"Khoan đã…có thể là bẫy đấy!" Silver định ngăn ông anh lại khi thấy Red có vẻ ức chế.

"Biết thế!" Red phủi tay. Cậu bực mình rồi.

"Khoan khoan…"Silver chặn đường cậu lại "Anh Tiger có tin!"

"Sao?" Red nhận lấy cái điện thoại của mình nhưng tất cả những gì cậu có là một tin nhắn âm thanh. Nhưng Red không tài nào mở được tệp âm thanh này."

"Anh ấy nói nó sẽ hữu ích khi cần! Còn giờ thì chúng ta phải chuẩn bị đi. Đêm nay chúng ta có hẹn đấy!" Silver nói.

Chuẩn bị có đánh nhau ở tòa tháp ma!


	57. Chapter 57

Pokemon legendary Trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 57.

Red và Silver đang ở cửa tòa tháp ma.

"Này…" Red quay lại chỗ Silver và thấy bộ mặt nhăn nhó của cậu "Em có sao không? Anh thấy em cứ…"

"KHông sao…em chỉ hơi mệt thôi." Silver nói nhỏ

"Giờ mới biết là em biết mệt đấy." Red đùa.

"Này anh…" Silver bỗng ngồi phịch xuống "Em biết nguồn gốc của toàn bộ việc này rồi." cậu nói, thở hổn hển và toát mồ hôi như tắm.

"Em sao vậy?" Red lo lắng ngồi xuống

"Lũ trẻ đã bị thôi miên…" Silver nói nhỏ và hít một hơi "Đó là một bản nhạc đặc biệt mà chỉ có trẻ con dưới mười ba tuổi mới nghe được…một bản nhạc kì lạ và nó thôi miên lũ trẻ và…"

"Sao em biết?" Red hỏi

"Vì nó đang vang lên trong đầu em đây…" Silver gắt nhưng dồi lại hạ giọng thở hổn hên "nó có khả năng thôi miện hoàn toàn nạn nhân và…nếu nạn nhân chống cự thì…sẽ chịu ảnh hưởng nặng về tâm lí và thần kinh…và có thể phát điên và chết…anh Tiger…nói với em…cái này…vì anh ấy đã từng chịu ảnh hưởng nặng từ nó…" cậu thở gấp

"Thế anh phải làm gì?" Red hỏi

"Nghe này…em không thể chống cự được lâu…vì vậy anh phải sớm tìm chị Yellow…chị ấy có thể còn bị ảnh hưởng nặng hơn…và phải giữ không được để chị ấy tự ý chống lại…sự điều khiển…em sẽ…tìm cách liên lạc…anh Tiger nói phải chờ anh ấy…" Silver nói "Anh ấy...đang nghiên cứu lại nó…và sẽ gửi phương thuốc chữa tới…nhưng anh phải giữ được chị Yellow…" Silver thở dốc.

"Rồi! Cứ để đó cho anh…em còn chịu được bao lâu?" Red hỏi nghiêm túc

"Cứ đi đi. Em sẽ tự lo được!" Cậu phủi tay và gượng dậy.

"Rồi!" Red nói rồi bỏ đi. Cậu chạy vào sâu bên trong tòa tháp ma. Đã từng vào một lần rồi nên cậu thông thạo địa thế tòa tháp mà. Cậu chạy lên tầng, qua mấy hành lang nhỏ dẫn tới một cầu thang khác. Rồi cứ thế, Red lên tới tầng cao nhất của tháp chỉ trong…nửa tiếng :v

"Hộc! tới nơi rồi!" Red đứng vươn vai thả lỏng. nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì…

"Chào mừng tới tòa tháp ma." Yellow bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay trước mặt Red như…ma ấy và nói một cách kì quái và ma quỷ.

"Yellow?" Red cảm thấy là lạ vì cái cách mà cô gái trước mặt cậu. Rồi cậu chợt nhớ ra Silver.

"Yellow? Em bị thôi miên rồi à?" Red hỏi "Vậy thì làm ơn! Nếu ở trong đó thì em tốt nhất không được chống cự. nghe chưa."

"Nó không có trong đó đâu." Yellow cười hay chính xác là kẻ thôi miên và điều khiển cô bé cười. Phải rồi. Bị thôi miên mà.

"Em cứ ở yên đó. Anh sẽ xử lí tên này rồi giúp em ra." Red nói và chuẩn bị sẵn pokeball.

"Ha ha ha. Ngây thơ!" Yellow cười và "Dody!" cô gái thả con Đổi ra và sẵn sàng chiến đấu."

"Saur! Bắt lấy nó!" Red thả Venussaur ra ra

"Saauurr!" Sảu nhanh chóng phóng dây leo về phía Dody đang chạy tới và túm chặt lấy cổ của Dody. Cả ba đầu của Dody bị trói chặt không di chuyển được.

"Dody đâu chỉ biết tấn công bằng mỏ. Làm đi!" Yellow nói lớn

"Doooo!" Con đà điểu rít lên và bống bật lên, dùng chân vuốt của nó xé tung dây leo của Saur và giải phóng chính mình.

"Toi rồi!" Red không kịp ứng biến.

"Doo!" Dodrio lao thẳng về phía Saur là Drill peck!

"Sauurrr!" Saur bắn ra một loạt lá hòng cản bước Dody nhưng con đà điểu bỗng bật nhảy lên cao và lao từ trên xuống đồng thời tự xoáy thân mình tạo thành một cơn lốc xoáy.

"Saurrr!" Con ếch kêu lên. Nó bị cơn lốc xoáy đánh trực tiếp và bị hất ngược lại. Red nhanh chóng thu hồi Saur và con Pika của cậu lao xuống ứng chiến.

"Pikaaaa!" Pika phóng thẳng về phía Dody một luồng điện cực mạnh từ chiêu thunderbolt.

"Rioooo!" Dody bị đánh gục ngay lập tức. người nó bốc mùi khét vì bị giật.

"Chuchu!" Yellow không ngần ngại thả con Pikachu của mình ra đối đầu với Pika củ Red nhưng.

"Chu…Chu?" Chuchu nhìn đối thủ của nó mà gãi đầu. nó không hiểu.

"Yellơ…" Red nghiến răng khi nghĩ đến Yellow bị điều khiển và phải chiến đấu với cậu. nếu cậu biết kẻ nào đang điều khiển cô bé thì chắc sẽ có người nhập viện đấy.

"ĐỒ vô dụng." Yellow lẩm bẩm "Kết liễu cả hai đứa nó cho ta! Gravy!" Yellow thả Gravy ra. Con Golem này thì không quan tâm mấy. nó chỉ biết rằng chủ yêu cầu nó đánh thì đánh thôi.

"Graaaa!" Con Golem đập mạnh tay xuống đất và tạo một cơn địa chấn mạnh khiến toàn bộ mặt sàn bị phá hủy nghiêm trọng và một cơn rung dữ dội lao về phía Pika và Chuchu.

"Pika!" Pika ôm được cô bạn và nhảy sang một bên tránh được đòn đánh kinh hoàng của Gravy. Nhưng cơn rung chấn tàn phá mặt sàn nặng nề vào hường về phía Red.

"Ta chúa ghét kẻ nào dám làm hại bạn bè và gia đình ta!" Red gầm lên "Snor!"

"Snor! Snorlax lao ra và đấm mạnh xuống mặt sàn, tạo một cơn rung chấn mạnh tương đương và chặn đứng đòn đánh của Gravy.

"Gravvv!" Con Gravy lao về phía Snor và đánh thật mạnh.

"Snor!" Snorlax túm lấy nắm đấm của Golem và dùng thân hình lực lưỡng của nó chặn Gravy lại.

"Tiến lên Snor!" Red nói lớn

"Snorrr!" Snorlax dùng toàn bộ sức lực của mình đẩy ngược Gravy lại. Nhưng…

"Raatt!" Ratty bất ngờ lao lên từ phía sau Red và tấn công cậu bất ngờ.

"Oái!" Red không kịp tránh. Nó tấn công quá baatfs ngờ và nhân lúc cậu không để ý. Nanh của Ratty sáng lóa lên. Hyper fang thẳng tiến. Ratty nhắm thẳng Red mà đánh.

KEENNGG! ROẸT! RUỲNH!

Red mở mắt ra thì thấy Ratty vừa bị nắm đấm sấm sét của Pika đẩy ngược về phía Yellow và Garbite thì đứng thủ thế trước mặt cậu. Hai thanh đao ở cổ tay nó đang sáng lên và chiêu dragon rush của Garbite vừa chặn đứng Hyper fang của Ratty.

"Hừ…" Yellow bỗng thở dài "Kitty!" cô bé thả nốt con Butterfree ra hợp đội với Ratty và Gravy để đấu.

"hạ hết chúng đi. Dù biết là đồng đội của nhau nhưng có lẽ đành phải đánh thôi." Red thở dài và cố trấn tĩnh lại. Chứ không giờ chắc cậu nổi khùng lên vì cái thái độ của yellow khi bị điều khiển rồi.

"Ratt!" Ratty lao lên trước nhưng Pika cũng không vừa. Kitty ở phía sau dùng poison powder bắn hỗ trợ trong khi Gravy theo ngay sau. Bụi độc của Kitty khiến Snor bị dính độc.

"Gaa. Gabite! (Thu cậu ta về đi. Chỗ này chúng tôi lo!)" Garbite cười và nhìn Pika.

"Sno…snono! (Vậy…giao cho hai người)" Snor nó và trở về trong bóng.

"Rattt!" Ratty phóng lên trước và dùng Hyper fang nhắm đúng Pika.

"Pipika. Pika!(Tôi lo tên này! Cậu đi đi!)" Pika nhếch mép.

"raaaa!" Ratty đã đến rất gần Pika nhưng con chuột điện chẳng thèm lo.

"Pi…" Pika lùi lại một chút và

RẦM!

Hyper fang của Ratty phá tung phần sàn nhà phía trước của Pika còn con chuột điện thì vẫn không sao cả và nó đang đứng ngay trước mặt Ratty, cười. Khoảng cách là quá gần để nó đánh trượt.

"Pika!" Pika cười đểu và nắm tay nó đang tụ điện. với Pikachu thường có light ball thì đánh từ xa là tuyệt nhất. nhưng từ cái ngày Pika của Red gặp Rai của Tiegr thì…nó đâm ra thích cận chiến.

"Ra…" Ratty không kịp làm gì cả mà chỉ há hốc mồm.

"Pika!" Pika cười và

RUỲNH!

"Raaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ratty bị đấm bay văng từ bên này sang bên kia phòng, bay xuyên qua bức tường đá và hình như là bay luôn khỏi tòa tháp rồi.

"Pika(Bye bye!)" Pika cười chế diễu. và nó hình như không chế diễu yellow mà chế diễu…khỏang không đằng sau cô bé.

"Gravyy!" Golem Gravy đấm thật mạnh với một cú Mega punch toàn lực.

"Kitty!" Butterfree Kitty dùng air cutter và phóng về phía garbite hàng chục lưỡi dao gió sắc lẹm.

"Gabite! Cát phòng thủ!" Red nói.

"Gaaa!" Gabite đập mạnh tay xuống đất và một bức tường cát dày được tạo nên.

ROẠT! ROẠT! ROẠT!

Những nhát chém không khí của Kitty chém liên tục vào bức tường cát nhưng không ăn thua. Nhưng thứ mà gabite mong chờ được nghe lại không phải nó.

"Gaaa!" Garbite hốt hoảng quay lại và lao về phía Red với sự hoảng loạn và tuyệt vọng. Nó dường như nhìn tháy trước rồi. Red không hiểu nhưng khi cậu nhìn vào đôi mắt của Gabite thì cậu thấy.

"Ga…Argh!" Red bất ngờ bị đấm thẳng vào lưng và bị đẩy ngã lăn ra đất. là Gravy. Nó lao tới từ phía sau cậu và tấn công cậu. Red đau lắm. Lưng cậu vừa hứng chịu một cú mega punch củ một con pokemon đá cứng nên khá khó chịu. Red gượng dậy và đưungs lên được nhưng cậu thấy đau đớn hơn khi chứng kiến điệu cười của Yellow. Đánh vào người cậu mà cô bé cười khoái chí như thể hạ được kẻ thù ấy. Phải. càng ngày, cậu càng thấy căm thù cái kẻ mà đã thôi miên cô hơn. Pika chạy lại với Chuchu avf đỡ lấy Red. Gabite thì nghiến răng.

"Ngươi…rồi ngươi sẽ phải…" Red nghiến răng "Ta sẽ…trả Yellow lại cho ta!" Red hét lên.

"Mơ à? Tck! Ngươi làm như ta ngu lắm ấy!" Yellow cười.

"Vậy thì ta sẽ ép ngươi phải…" Red nghiến răng "Yellow…"

Hình ảnh Yellow cười hồn nhiên chợt hiện lên trong tâm trí Red và tiếp thêm lwuar cho cậu. Gravy và Kitty đã sẵn sàng chiến đấu tiếp. Pika nạp sẵn điện. Còn Gabite, nó dường như cảm nhận thấy sức mạnh từ Red đang tăng lên và gần như hòa cùng nỗi giận giữ điên cuồng đang sôi sục trong Red.

"Tiến lên!" Red hét lên

"Gaaaa!" gabite lao lên trước và vung lưỡi kiếm ở cổ tay của nó về phía

"Piiiiiiiii!" Pika biến mình thành một quả bóng điện cực mạnh và lao về phía Kitty!

"Gaaaaaaa!" Red cũng điên cuồng lao về phía Yellow.

RUỲNH! RUỲNH! BỊCH!

Cả Gravy và Kitty bị hạ bởi Volt tackle tối đa và Steel blade của Pika và Gbite. Còn Red thì nhảy về phía Yellow và ôm chặt lấy cô bé.

"Ngươi làm gì thế? Thả ta ra!" Yellow hét lên

"Không đời nào! Trừ khi ngươi trả lại Yellow cho ta!" Red hét lên và hai tay cậu ôm chặt lấy người Yellow và ép mạnh.

"KHông bao giờ!" Yellow vừa hét vừa giãy giụa cố thoát ra nhưng Red không hề yếu cơ. Cậu có thể ôm chặt lấy cô bé khiến cô bé không tài nào thoát ra được.

Ở chỗ Silver…

"Đau…đau quá…" Silver đang cố gắng giữ vững tinh thần dù bản nhạc kia khiến đầu cậu đau như búa bổ.

'Chừng nào ông anh kia mới gửi hàng đây?' Silver tự hỏi mình. Nhưng chưa thắc mắc xong thì điện thoại cậu bỗng nháy lên. Có tin nhắn. Silver vồ lấy nó và cố giữ cho mình tỉnh táo. Và cậu mở tệp tin mà Tiger vừa gửi nhưng…

"Cái gì?" Silver bất ngờ với thứ cậu nhận được.

Ở chỗ Red…

"Yellow! Nghe anh này! Nếu em còn ở đó thì làm ươn đừng chống lại! Hãy bình tĩnh đi! Em có thể tự hủy hoại bản thân mình đấy!" Red hét lên "Yên tâm đi! Anh sẽ giúp em thoát ra!"

"Aaarrrrrgggghhhh!" Yellow vùng vẫy nhưng Red giữ quá chặt.

"Pikaaaa!" Pika bỗng kêu lên và lao về phía Red.

"Gaaa!" Gabite cũng hốt hoảng

"Cái gì?" Red không kịp định hình thì cậu chợt nhận ra Yellow vừa thôi không giãy giụa nữa mà cười một cách độc ác.

"Tạm biệt!" Yellow cười.

"Cái…Aa!" Red cảm tháy đau nhói ở lưng. Cậu không nhận ra thứ gì vwuaf đâm vào nhưng hình như đó là một lưỡi kiếm. Thêm một nhát nữa, rồi một nhát nữa. Nhưng Red không chịu buông tay. Cậu vẫn cố giữ chặt lấy Yellow.

KEENG! KEENG! KEENG!

Cuối cùng thì Pika cũng tới và dùng đuôi sắt đánh bay những lưỡi dao còn lại đi. Red bị ba lưỡi dao kì lạ đấm vào lưng. Đau lắm chứ.

"Ngươi…đừng mong ta buông tay!" Red nghiến răng và cố giữ lấy yellow. Bỗng mặt Yellow biến sắc và sự đau đớn hiện diện rõ trong ánh mắt và nét mặt.

"Argh!" Yellow bỗng kêu lên đau đớn và vùng vẫy. Lần này không phải là để thoát nữa rồi. Cô bé đang vùng vẫy và thét lên vì đau đớn. Cô bé đang Nó đang cố thoát ra.

"Yel…dừng lại đi! Em đang làm hại mình đấy!" Red cố giữ lấy cô em nhưng nó giãy mạnh quá.

"Aaarrggh!" Yellow hét lên. Đầu cô bé đau như búa bổ và không tài nào dừng lại được "Anh…em…đau…" cô ebs chỉ mấp máy được máy từ nhưng dường như thứ điều khiển cô đã không còn nữa rồi.

"Bình tĩnh lại nào…" Red hạ dọng và cố trấn an cô bằng cách nói nhỏ nhẹ và thủ thỉ của cậu "Em làm được mà. Em phải bình tĩnh. Rồi mọi chuyện sẽ qua thôi. Anh ở dây rồi. anh Tiger đang tìm cách giúp em. Em phải bình tĩnh và gắng lên."

"Em…đau quá…không muỗn…anh Red…phải liều…mạng vì mình…" Yellow cố nói ra "Nó…thứ đó…nó muốn…anh phải…" Yellow cố nói thêm nhưng những cơn đau cứ ập đến khiến cô không thể chịu nổi.

"Em yên tâm…" Red ôm chặt lấy cô bé "Anh sẽ bảo vệ em."

"Ngọt ngào nhỉ?" Giọng Agatha vang lên khiến máu Red sôi lên.

"Ra là bà à?" Red nghiến răng.

"KHông hẳn là ta. Ta chỉ là khán giả thôi!" Agatha cười "Ta đến đây cũng là vì cái bài hát quái đó đấy."

"Và?" Red hỏi

"Nó có tên là Lavender tone. Và người viết ra nó…" Agatha nói "Đang muốn giết ngươi vì xâm phạm lãnh thổ của hắn đấy."

Red bất chợt quay ra thì tháy phía sau Gabite và Pika là một con Pokemon. Là một con pokemon gần giống Hypno nhưng to hơn một chút và nó đeo những lá bùa kì lạ trên người như một thầy tu vậy.

"Xin lỗi nha! Nhưng hôm nay ngươi không còn đường về đâu, Red!" Cái con Hypno kia cười và nói với giọng của Agatha. Nó không phải Agatha.

"Ngươi…chính là kẻ gây ra toàn bộ chuyện này…?" Red hỏi. lưng cậu thì đang chảy máu nặng vì những lưỡi dao găm sâu còn Yellow thì đang run lẩy bẩy vì đau đớn trong vòng tay Red. Cô bé giúc đầu vào người cậu và cố để gắng cầm cự thêm trong khi Red giờ này cũng đang phải cầm cự vì bản thân cậu không còn di chuyển linh hoạt được nữa rồi. Pika có vẻ bị thương nhẹ sau khi cản lại mấy lưỡi dao của Hypno. Còn con pokemon kia thì đứng cười.

"Ngươi có biết đã hãm hại bao nhiêu đưuá trẻ vô tội rồi không?" Red giận giữ

"Ai quan tâm làm gì?" Hypno cười chế nhạo và sự độc ác và tàn nhẫn của nó hiện rõ.

"Ga…Pika…hai người…tớ không đủ…sức nữa rồi. hai người hãy…" Red định bảo pokemon của cậu đi tìm người giúp nhưng…

"Ta chúa ghét loại pokemon như ngươi!" Gabite bát ngờ nói và nó nói được tiếng người "Bao nhiêu năm làm con người đã dạy ta đủ rồi. và giờ, ta hiểu cảm giác của đám pokemon của lũ trẻ kia khi chủ của chúng hóa điên. Và ta không bao giờ tha thứ cho bất kì kẻ nào dám làm hại con người!"

"Ngươi…ngươi là…?" Hypno bất ngờ

"Gabite? Cậu?" Red cũng không khỏi ngạc nhiên.

"Xin lỗi nhé Red. Nhiệm vụ của bố là bảo vệ con! Nhưng hôm nay bố làm không tốt!" Con Gabite kia nói và khiến Red sốc nặng

"Cái ghiề?" Red mặt đần thối hét toáng lên "Bố mình là pokemon á?"

"Ồ! Chuyện dài lắm! Để sau nha con trai!" Gabite cười "Giờ thì…" người của "bố" Red bỗng sáng lên và cơ thể biến đổi. chỉ trong nháy mắt, thứ đứng trước mặt Red đã không còng là Gabite nữa rồi. Giờ chúng ta có "bố" Red là một con Garchomp.

"Rồi! Giờ đến lượt ngươi!" garchomp gầm lên "Red mê Naruto hả? bộ chuyện bán chạy nhất thế giới rồi đấy!"

"Hả?" Hypno ngạc nhiên vì chả tháy liên quan gì.

"À…" Red vẫn chưa hết sốc nhưng đúng thật. Cậu mê Naruto và sưu tập gần như trọn bộ cả truyện, phim và đủ thứ. Phòng cậu có nguyên một góc chỉ để treo tranh ảnh và truyện Naruto thôi mà. Thế nhưng…

"Tình hình là…hôm nay bố sẽ cho con thấy khả năng của bố." garchomp cười "Sharingan!" nó nói và bỗng đôi mắt chuyển hoàn toàn sang màu đỏ đậm với ngươi mắt đen và xung quang ngươi còn có ba dấu phẩy. đúng là Sahringan của dòng họ Uchiha trong Naruto nhưng…sao Garchomp lại sở hữu nó? Chắc mai trời sập nên hôm nay nó có.

"Ngươi nghĩ thế là đủ sao?" Hypno cười "Chuẩn bị chết đi!"

"Ồ! Ta mong chờ điều đó đấy!" Garchomp nhìn Hypno với cặp mắt Sharingan kì quái đáng lẽ ra chỉ có trong truyện(hay cụ thể là trong naruto :v ) thôi. Và nó cười.


	58. Chapter 58

Pokemon legendảy trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 58.

Red ngồi ngẩn người ra một lúc khi biết tin sốc rồi cậu chợt bật cười và ho sù sụ. Mấy vết cắt trên lưng cậu vẫn chảy máu nặng còn Yellow thì nằm co ro, rúc đầu vào người Red và run rẩy.

"Cái tên…Kizan đáng ghét…làm người ta đau tim…muốn chết!" Red rủa và cười.

Phải! Cậu vừa bị troll :v và Kizan đứng sau lưng cười.

"GIờ mới biết à con zai!" Kizan chọc. trò Garchomp là "bố" Red do nó bày ra chứ ai. Và con Garchomp cũng chẳng nói được. Nó chỉ cười.

"Các người vui vẻ quá ha." Hypno gầm gừ.

"Cậu…đánh được không?" Red hỏi Kizan.

"Giờ thì không." Kizan nói nhỏ "Pika và Garchomp sẽ lo tên kia. Cậu cố giữ cho Yellow tỉnh táo và bình tĩnh nhé. Tôi sẽ hỗ trợ." Nó nói nhỏ và dùng đôi tay mềm của mình xoa xoa đầu Yellow và giúp cô bé thư giãn.

"Garchomp…à không…tớ sẽ gọi cậu là…Itachi cho nhanh…và Pika nữa…hai người lo hắn nhé." Red nói ngắt quãng. Garchomp Itachi và Pika gật đầu. Red ngòi dựa lưng vào tường và cố không để Yellow biết về cái lưng đang chảy máu của mình. Kizan đặt Yellow ngả vào Red và bắt đàu truyền thêm năng lượng của nó vào trong đầu cô bé nhằm giảm thiếu tác dụng của bản nhạc mà cô bé đang phải nghe. Phải. Hypno dù đang phải đối đầu với Itachi và Pika nhưng vẫn có đủ khả năng để duy trì bản nhạc kì quái cảu nó gây ảnh hưởng lên Yellow. Red thì ôm lấy Yellow và nắm tay cô bé thật chặt. cậu chanrgt ểh làm gì hơn giờ. Còn Itachi và Pika thì đang đối mặt với Hypno.

"Hai ngươi à?" Hypno cười khẩy "Ta chấp cả hai!"

"Pikapi, Pika?(Hết mình không anh bạn?)" Pika nhìn Itachi và hỏi

"Garc!(Sure I will!)" Itachi cười.

"Lại đây!" Hynp thách thức.

"Raaaa!" Itachi lao lên trước và vung lưỡi kiếm ở cổ tay nó.Nó khác với Garchomp bình thường ở điểm này. Nó có bàn tay và lưỡi kiếm ở cổ tay ngắn hơn so với Garchomp bình thường tăng độ linh động trong đòn đánh nhưng cũng khá thiệt khi bay lượn. Nó dùng kiếm chém thật mạnh với Dragon rush,

RẦM!

Lưỡi kiếm của Garchomp đập mạnh vào tấm khiên siêu năng lực của Hypno.

"Gaaa!" Itachi chém thêm một nhát nữa bằng lưỡi kiếm còn lại và cả hai tay của nó cố ấn Hypno xuống. Nó ghì thật mạnh nhằm đẩy Hypno lại nhưng vô dụng.

"Nhận lấy!" Hypno bắn ra một quả cầu sức mạnh từ phía sau tấm khiên.

"gaa!" Itachi nhảy ngược lại và tránh được chiêu thức trong gang tấc như thể nó đã nhìn thấy trước đòn tấn công vậy.

"Cặp mắt sharingan đó…" Red lẩm bẩm "Nó từ đâu ra vậy?"

"Thấy ông Solar bảo ôn tìm thấy con Gible trong một phòng thí nghiệm bỏ honag của lũ Rocket ở Celadon. Có lẽ là sản phẩm của chúng chăng?" Kizan nói.

"Sharingan… nếu nó có sức mạnh như trong truyện thì…cái tên Itachi sẽ hợp nhất với Garchomp đấy. Uchiha Itachi." Red cười.

"Gaaa!" garchomp dùng cả hai tay đập mạnh xuống đất và tàn phá thêm sàn nhà. Đá và gạch vỡ vụn ra bay về phía Hypno nhưng vô dụng. cái khiên chắn siêu năng lực của Hypno hay chính xác là khối cầu bao bọc lấy nó khiến nó có một lớp phòng thủ tuyệt đối. không gì có thể xuyên qua được.

"Ngươi chỉ có thể thôi à?" Hypno cười lớn. Sàn nhà dưới chân nó cũng bị phá đôi chút và cũng khá yếu rồi. sàn dưới chân Hypno chỉ cần một tác động không cần quá mạnh cũng đủ để vỡ tung. Và đó là cái Itachi nhắm tới.

"Gaaa!" Itachi bất ngờ nhảy hay chính xác là bay lên và Pika đang ở trên lưng nó.

"Pikaaaaa!(Song kích!)" Pika rít lên và nắm đấm của nó đang chứa đầy điện và những tia sét nhỏ màu vàng bắn tỏa tứ phía từ nắm đấm của nó. Hai lưỡi kiếm của Itachi cũng sáng lên. Và sáng lóa ánh sáng tím với sức công phá tuyệt đối.

"KHỉ thật!" Hypno nghiến răng "Nhận lấy!" nó bắn liên tục những luồng năng lượng siêu năng lực của mình lên trời về phía Itachi.

"Gaaaahhh!" Itachi lao thẳng xuống, vác trên lưng Pika. Với sự hỗ trợ gần như tuyệt đối của Sharingan, nó nhanh chóng lách qua những đợt tấn công một cách khéo léo và né toàn bộ những đòn đánh của Hypno như thể nó nhìn thấy tương lai vậy. Và nó lao tới với vận tốc kinh hoàng. Pika nhảy khỏi lưng Itachi và lao xuống.

"Pikaaaa!" Pika hét lên và đấm thật mạnh với nắm đấm chứa đầy điện.

"Gaaaa!" Itachi vung lưỡi kiếm chém thật mạnh.

RẦM!

Sàn nhà bị phá tung và cả quả cầu phòng thủ của Hypno bị ấn xuống dưới và rơi xuống tầng dưới. Bụi mù mịt. Hypno địng thần lại và cố gắng lấy lại bình tĩnh. Kinh hoàng quá.

"Khỉ…thật…" Hypno thở dốc. Nhưng thứ khiến nó lo hơn lại là thứ nó thấy.

"Pika!(Phân thân!)" Pika nói và nó tạo ra một phân thân "Pikapiii!(Raigekiii!)" nó rít lên và dơ tay ra. Ảnh phân thân kia ngay lập tức dùng đôi tanh nhanh và linh hoạt giúp Pika tụ năng lượng và tạo thành một quả cầu sét trong tay. Có hai lý do. Một là Pika không thể tự tạo và phải cần đến phân thân của nó để định hình và tích tụ năng lượng. hai là chủ nó mê Naruto :v .

"Cái…" Hypno chưa từng nhìn thấy đòn tấn công nào lạ mắt thể này.

"Pikapipi! Pikaka! Pikachuchu!(Vì Red! Vì Yellow! Vì Chuchu!)" Pika nói lớn và phân thân tan biến "Pikaaaaaaaaaaa!" Nó hét lên và với mọt tốc độ kinh người, nó lao về phía Hypno và…nó chạy bằng hay chân sau. Bình thường, Pikachu muốn di chuyển nhanh thì phải chạy bằng cả bốn chân. Nhưng Pika của Red chỉ chạy bằng hai chân sau và chỉ cần hai chân sau mà thôi. Chỉ hai chân sau mà tốc độ của nó đã có thể được xếp vào hạng thần thánh đến kinh người rồi chứ chưa cần tới bốn chân.

"Ngươi không thể nào phá nổi…cái gì?" Hypno quá chủ quan.

RẦM!

"Argh!" Hypno bị đánh bật ngược lại ả một quãng dài. Nó đau đớn đứng dậy. khói tan và Pika đứng nhìn nó hận thù. Cánh tay của Pika vẫn còn bốc khói và tia lửa điện phóng ra từ tai nó. Nó đang tức.

"Có vẻ hai ngươi khó xơi hơn ta nghĩ đấy." Hypno nghiến răng.

Trên tầng…

"Argh!" Yellow bỗng giật mạnh và tay cô bé bấu chặt lấy Red.

"Sao thế?" Red hốt hoảng.

"KHông ổn. thế này thì không ổn chút nào!" Kizan lẩm bẩm

"Có chuyện gì?" Red hỏi.

"Gắn kết số phận!" Kizan nói "Hypno gắn kết nó với Yellow nên…về căn bản là Yellow đang phải chịu những cơn đau mà Hypno phải chịu. hay chính xác là chịu thay. Đó là tác dụng của bài hát. Nạn nhân sẽ phải chịu cơn đau thay cho Hypno hay chính xác là nếu không có lũ trẻ kia thì người phải chịu những cơn đau đến phát điên và chết đó là Hypno chứ không phải lũ trẻ."

"Cái gì…? Phỉa ngăn…"Red định đứng dậy nhưng cậu không thể. Sức lực cảu cậu đang xấu đi từng giây.

"Tôi sẽ bảo họ." Kizan nói và chạy đi. Nó nhanh chóng nhảy xuống qua cái hố mà Itachi để lại. Nó hạ cánh ngay giữa Hypno và Itachi.

"Ngươi xuống cơ à? Vậy có nghĩa là ngươi đã biết vì sao ta không thấy đau khi dính đòn. Đơn giản là bởi vì con bé đó đang đau thay ta rồi." Hypno tự cao.

"Pika?(cái gì?)" Pika giận dữ. Máu ó sôi lên khi biết người chịu cú Raigeki trời đánh của nó lại là yellow chứ không phải Hypno.

"Garch!(KHỉ thật!)" Itachi lẩm bẩm. nhưng nó chợt nhớ ra thứ gì đó.

"Này…" Kizan nói nhỏ "Cậu còn nhớ trò mà Tiger dạy khi cậu tham gia huấn luyện cùng không? Tớ nghĩ đến lúc rồi đó!"

"Ga!(Rồi!)" Itachi gật đầu

"Sharingan…ngươi chỉ kết nối về mặt thể xác chứ về mặt cảm xúc và ý chí thì không hề." Kizan cười "Vì vậy ngươi thua rồi! Làm đi Itachi!"

"Gaaraaaa!(Mangekyou sharingan!)" Itachi hét lên và nó chứng tỏ mình hợp với cái tên Itachi. Đôi mắt Sharingan biến đổi chính xác và chuyển thành một đôi mắt Mangekyou sharingan và nó chính xác là đôi mắt mà nhân vật Itachi sở hữu. dù không biết nhẫn thuật hay mấy cái khác như trong truyện nhưng Itachi mà Red sở hữu giờ có thực lực và sức mạnh không thua kém Itachi trong Naruto.

"Cái…" Hypno chưa kịp làm gì thì đã bị đôi mắt thâu tóm rồi. Nó chợt thấy mình đang đứng ở một nơi tối tăm và kì quái. Kizan và Itachi vẫn đứng trước mặt nó và Pika thì không thấy đâu cả.

"Ngươi đã làm gì?" Hypno hoảng.

"Đừng tưởng chỉ mình ngươi biết thôi miên." Kizan cười "Nhẫn thuật Demonic Illusion của Uchiha Itachi đã được áp dụng rồi đấy."

"Demonic…Illusion…" Hypno toát mồ hôi "Ta không quan tâm!"

Hypno rít lên và bắn một luồng năng lượng về phía Kizan.

"Gaa!" Itachi nhanh chóng chém đôi luồng năng lượng của Hypno một cách dễ dàng.

"Đây là ảo giới của Sharingan. Ngươi không làm gì được đâu." Kizan cười.

"Cái…" Hypno hoảng thật "KHông!" nó bất ngờ hét lên và tạo một quả cầu năng lượng cực mạnh. Rồi nó bắn thẳng về phía Kizan.

"Hừ…" Kizan dùng cả hai tay và nó…chặn đưng quả cầu kia và hấp thụ hoàn toàn nó. Kizan vừa hấp thụ toàn bộ năng lượng mà Hypno giải phóng. Quả cầu có làm Kizan bị thương. Nhưng phần lớn bị hấp thụ vào người Kizan rồi.

"Kết thúc trờ chơi ở đây nhé." Kizan cười "Hắc đạo! Kabutowari!" nó hét lên và nắm đấm của nó chuyển đen.

"Khỉ thật! Protect!" Hypno hét lên và tạo một tấm khiên năng lượng "Ngươi lên nhớ ta và Yellow chia sẻ cùng một…"

"Chỉ thể xác thôi." Kizan nhếch mép "Còn ý chí thì không."

"Hả?" Hypno ngạc nhiên không hiểu. Và nó đang hoảng loạn.

"Gaa!" Itachi cũng rít lên và lưỡi kiếm của nó sáng lóa ánh sáng tím. Nó chỉ có mỗi sharingan của Itachi chứ chẳng biết một thuật nào nên không thể đem ra so sánh với Itachi. Nhưng nó lại có sức mạnh của pokemon, một pokemon hệ rồng nổi danh của Sinnoh. Và cả Itachi và Kizan lao vào Hypno.

"AAAAAA!" Hypno tập trung toàn bộ sức mạnh vào tấm khiên để thủ. Nó khó lòng bảo vệ được khi mà có tới hai đòn tấn công nhằm vào nó và…

Ở thế giới thực…

"Argh!" Hypno bống rít lên và khụy xuống, thở hồng hộc.

"Xong!" Kizan phủi tay. Nó thậm chí không cần di chuyển. Tất cả mọi thứ vừa diễn ra, đòn đánh, hấp thụ, v.v… chỉ là ảo ảnh hay chính xác là màn đấu trí. Sharingan mà! :v Dù nó có hơi kì lạ. Hypno không bị thương nhưng nó nằm bất động. tấm trí và lí trí của nó bị nghiền nát tới nỗi nó hoảng loạn và không cả dám đứng dậy nữa. Còn Itachi sau khi thi triển Demonic illusion dường như kiệt sức. Nó chưa quen. Và hình như cái giá cảu Demonic illusion không hề nhỏ.

"ta…ta…ta…" Hypno lắp bắp "…ta…ra…Gaaaaa!" nó bất ngờ hét lên. Nó kiệt sức rồi nhưng vẫn cố thực hiện nốt chiêu cuối.

"Cái…chặn hắn lại!" Kizan hốt hoảng. Nhưng không kịp. Hypno bất ngờ tự truyền năng lượng ngược trở lại não mình và…

"Đau! Đau quá! Đau quá!" Yellow bỗng khóc thét lên và giãy giụa quằn quại. Cô bé bấu chặt lấy Red và cắn răng. Đầu cô đau không thể tả nổi và nó như muốn vỡ tung ra.

"Cố lên Yellow! Anh ở đây rồi!" Red cố gắng giữ lấy cô bé và ôm chặt lấy Yellow. Cậu hiểu chứ. Những vất thương trên lưng Red đang ngày càng tệ nhưng cậu không bỏ lại Yellow được. Yellow bấu chặt lấy Red. Cô đang cố gắng cầm cự trước cơn đau kinh khủng mà Hypno gây ra.

"Kizan!" Red gọi lớn và gần như tuyệt vọng.

"KHông ổn rồi…" Kizan lầm bẩm khi kiểm tra Hypno. Con pokemon kia chết rồi. Nó vừa tự kết liễu nhưng cái nó để lại là cơn đau kinh khủng mà Yellow đang phải chịu.

"Argh!" Yellow hét lên và gần như lịm đi vì đau.

"Yel…" Red cũng yếu dần. tay cậu vẫn ôm Yellow nhưng mắt cậu đang mờ dần. mọi thứ trở nên mơ hồ với Red. Cậu thấy có bóng người đang chạy lại. rồi có ai đó đeo cái gì đó lên đầu cậu. Yellow cũng lịm đi…Hai người tưởng chừng đã kiệt sức và bất tỉnh rồi. Họ bất lực, kiệt sức và hết hi vọng. Red không thể làm gì hơn dù biết Yellow đang rất cần cậu. Còn Yellow, cô bé dù đã ngát đi nhưng cơn đau không ngừng hành hạ cô và trong mơ, cô vẫn còn cảm thấy nó. Nhưng rồi…

'ÂM thanh gì vậy?' Red nghe thấy một âm thanh rất êm tai. Và không chỉ cậu nghe thấy đâu.

'Tiếng sáo?' Yellow cũng nghe thấy.ĐÓ là tiếng sáo. Tiếng sáo êm đềm vang lên trong đầu họ và cả hai đều nghe thấy. Red bỗng cảm thấy khỏe hơn khi nghe tiếng sáo ấy. Nó thật dễ chịu. thật yên bình và thật…kì lạ. đó hình như là một bản nhạc. cậu bừng tỉnh và nhận ra Silver đang ngồi trước mặt mình và cười. Còn trên đầu cậu là tai nghe đang được cắm vào chiếc điện thoaij Silver cầm. Cậu bỗng thấy khỏe và tỉnh táo hơn. Và Red chợt nhận ra mình đã được băng bó lại và những vết thương trên lưng đã liền lại nhanh đến kì lạ.

"Anh tỉnh rồi à?" Silver cười.

"Ừ…Yellow…" Red định hỏi nhưng cậu chợt nhận ra cô bé tóc vàng đang ngủ ngon lành trong vòng tay mình. Có vẻ như những cơn đau đã hoàn toàn tan biến và gương mặt Yellow đã trở về với vẻ hồn nhiên, vui tươi thường ngày. Và cô bé cũng đang nghe bản nhạc đó. Bản nhạc được biểu diễn bằng sáo tạo cảm giác yên bình đến kì lạ.

"Cái này…?" Red ngạc nhiên.

"Nó là bản nhạc ưa thích của Tiger. Nó cứu cậu ta một lần rồi nên cậu ta mới dùng nó." Kizan xuất hiện và giải thích.

"Bản nhạc này…hình như tớ nghe ở đâu rồi…" Red nói…

"ĐÚng là tên đãng trí. Nó phát suốt trên đài mà. The boy and his Lapras." Kizan nhắc.

"Ờ…ha!" Red nhớ ra.

"Just let the soft, soft waves…heal your heart so tired from sadness…" Yellow hát trong mơ.

"Có vẻ chị ấy không còn chịu ảnh hưởng nữa rồi. đúng là thuốc tiên." Silver cười. Red đứng dậy và bế Yellow lên.

"Xong việc rồi. có lẽ chúng ta cũng nên đi tìm lũ trẻ kia và cho chúng nghe bài hát này để hồi phục nhỉ?" Red đề nghị.

"Phải rồi. mà cái ông Blain đó hẹn lại địa điểm rồi." Silver nói "ĐÚng là…ông ta sẽ gặp chúng ta ở Radio tower vào sáng mai vì mi ông ta mới tới."

"Vậy thì đi thôi!" Red cười "Mà nhắn lại cho Tiger kẻo cậu ta lo đi. Nhắn cậu ta chuẩn bị đấu giải đấu tốt nhé." Cậu nói

"Rồi rồi!" Silver phủi tay. Và thể là cả hai rời khỏi tòa tháp mà cùng với Kizan, Itachi và Pika. Đội của Red giờ đã được bổ xung thêm một chiến binh cực mạnh, Itachi. Nhưng khó khăn thì vẫn còn. Cuối cùng, họ vẫn không thu được thêm thông tin gì về lũ Rocket hay kế hoạch của chúng từ con Hypno. Nhưng không có gì phải lo cả. Nếu chúng đang tính làm gì thì họ sẽ cản được chúng thôi.


	59. Chapter 59

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 59.

Theo lẽ thường, sau những trận chiến căng thẳng, chúng ta sẽ phải nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức. nhưng tình hình là có muốn nghĩ cũng không nghỉ yên được vì…

"ĐI mà anh!" Blue dùng giọng nói ngọt của cô để nài nỉ một ông anh thanh niên.

"KHông được là không được mà!" Chàng trai kia nói lớn

"ĐI mà anh! Em sẵn sàng nhượng lại vé của em cho anh để đổi lấy vé của anh mà." Blue van nài đủ kiểu "Chõ của em xem phim sẽ thuận lợi hơn của anh. Với lại em rất rất rất rất rất muốn ngồi chỗ đó." Cô nài nỉ tha thiết.

"Ừm…" Chàng trai kia bắt đầu lúng túng.

"ĐI mà! Em nài nỉ đấy!" Blue ôm lấy chàng trai kia và…

GREEN Ở TRONG CÔNG VIÊN!

"Chậc!" Cậu nhìn đồng hồ "Cô nàng này làm gì mà lâu thế?" cậu than. Chuyện là thế này: Green như một số người biết, đã hẹn đưa Blue đi chơi hôm nay nhưng khi đi mua vé xem phim thì…mua nhầm hai vé ở hai hàng ghế cách nhau cả mét. :v Và thế làgreen phải ngồi đây chờ Blue đi "xử lý" và ai cũng biết cô nàng định làm gì rồi. :v

"Yo! Green-kun!" Blue vui vẻ chạy lại. xong việc rồi đấy.

"Xong rồi à?" Green hỏi, khoanh tay "Lần này ai là nạn nhân đây?"

"Không quan trọng!" Blue cười vẻ mặt nghiêm túc của Green "Cậu giận gì à?" nhưng cô lại chuyển thể từ cười sang buồn và lo nhanh như…ti vi ấy :v

"Giận cái gì?" Green bật cười thành tiếng.

"Cái cậu này!" Blue cười "Cậu sẵn sàng chưa?"

"Rồi rồi!" Green phủi tay. Rồi cậu đứng dậy "Thỏa thuận là thế nào ấy nhỉ?" cậu hỏi.

"Là…" Blue nói nhỏ vào tai Green khiến cậu đỏ bừng mặt.

"Thế có hơi quá không?" Green hỏi "Tớ thấy không ổn."

"KHông ổn cái gì! Thỏa thuận là thỏa thuận! KHông lằng nhằng!" Blue cười lớn ranh mãnh.

Cách đó không xa, trong mọt cái thùng rác…

"TÌnh hình là…" Tiger đang nấp bên trong và cậu đưa ống kính máy ảnh ra qua cái lỗ, chụp tách một phát.

"Rin không thích cái này." Tiger cười khúc khích còn con Copeon thì nhòm ra ngoài qua cái lỗ.

"Copp!" Copeon báo cho Tiger biết Green và Blue đang bắt đầu di chuyển.

"ĐI thôi!" Tiger nói nhỏ và bắt đầu di chuyển. Và thế là…

"Này Green…" Blue nói nhỏ với cậu bạn khi hai người bước vào trong phòng chiếu phim.

"Sao?" Green hỏi.

"Tớ thấy khá bất an…" Blue nắm tay cậu

"Lấy cớ nắm tay à? Được rồi. Tớ không nói gì cả." Green nói. Blue quay lại. Nhưng thực sự là cô thấy như bị theo dõi hơn là bất an. Hai người mất một lúc mới tìm được chỗ của mình. Và hôm nay, Green "hạ cố" đi xem một bộ phim tình cảm lãng mạn chứ thường ngay, vòa cuối tuần thì cậu hay rủ Red đi xem phim hành động phưu lưu thay vì dành thời gian cho mấy bộ phim kiểu này hơn. Blue thì lại thích mấy vụ lãng mạn kiểu này hơn. Cô ngồi xem chăm chú và gần như quên mất Green đang ngồi ngáp bên cạnh. Thế này thì không hiểu hai người đang hẹn hò hay là đi ăn lẻ nữa :v Đang xem, bỗng Blue giật mình vì có tiếng máy ảnh nháy tách một phát. Green thì…ngủ gà ngủ gật rồi nên không nghe thấy.

"Xin lỗi anh nhưng anh không được dùng điện thoại trong phòng chiếu phim." Một nhân viên của rạp đang nhắc nhở ông khách ở ghế sau ngay sau lưng Blue và green. ĐÓ là một người chạc tuổi trung niên với bộ râu rậm và cặp kính giày cộp.

"Ồ phải! Xin lỗi! tôi quên mất." Ông kia lúng túng và cuối cùng vẫn bị tạm giữ cái điện thoại. :v

"Xì…" Blue cười và lắc đầu. đúng là già cả lú lẫn. nhưng…sao ông ta lại chụp ảnh và chụp ai? Chẳng nhẽ đang theo dõi ai đó? Blue bất giác quay lại nhưng ghế sau cô không có ai cả.

'Theo dõi…' Một ý nghĩ thoáng qua nhưng ngay lập tức vụt tắt khi ông khách kia ngóc đầu lên. Ông ta cúi xuống nhặt cái gì đó dưới gầm ghế rồi ngồi dậy, cười khẩy.

"Đèn flash hữu dụng phết," Ông ta lẩm bẩm. Hóa ra dùng đèn flash máy ảnh tìm đồ chứ ai đi theo dõi mà lộ liễu thế. Thế nhưng…ngần này tuổi rồi mà cò đi xem tình cảm à? Trừ khi ông ta có vẫn đề hoặc muốn ôn lại chút kỉ niệm cũ. Blue nghĩ vậy. Cuối cùng thì cô ngồi thả người xuống ghế và theo dõi nốt bộ phim. Ngày còn dài mà. Còn nhiều việc cô phải làm xong trong hôm nay lắm.

Sau buổi chiếu phim, Blue và green tới trung tâm mua sắm mua đò. Và tất nhiên, cũng chỉ có Blue mua chứ Green thì mua cái gì. Cậu cứ đứng ngắm nghía cái áo khoác màu xanh nhạt trong khi Blue chạy qua chạy lại. Cuối cùng…

"Green-kun!" Blue gọi với từ trong phòng thay đò ra.

"Cái gif?" Green có vẻ buồn ngủ. lúc nào chả thế. :v

"Chuẩn bị! 3! 2! 1!" Blue đi ra như thể đi biểu diễn thời trang vậy. Và cô đã thay đồ rồi. Blue mặc một bộ váy đầm trắng tuốt với trang trí lông vũ trắng có lẽ là từ Swanna avf đi kèm một chiếc áo khoác trắng và đôi bốt cũng trắng nốt.

"Khá!" Green cười "Trông cậu đẹp hơn mọi ngày đấy!"

"Thật à?" Blue cười ngượng "Đây là bộ váy tớ thích nhất đấy! Nhưng…"

"Sao?" Green hỏi

"TỚ không mang đủ tiền!" Blue lè lưỡi cười.

"Chậc!" Green lắc đầu "Chán nhỉ? Ước gì có ai đó cho cậu tiền mua. TỚ thích cậu mặc bộ này đấy!"

"Hì." Blue cười "Được thế đã phúc. Để tớ đi trả lại."

"Thôi!" Green thực sự bị Blue mê hoặc rồi

"Tớ sẽ trả giúp cậu." Cậu nói "Nhưng cậu phải mặc bộ này cả ngày hôm nay!"

"Rồi rồi! ĐI thanh toán nào!" Blue cười và đẩy Green đi ra chỗ thanh toán nhưng…

"Cái gì? Có người khác thanh toán hộ rồi à?" Green ngạc nhiên hỏi.

"Thật hông chị?" Blue nhoài người về phía trước và hỏi, mặt ngạc nhiên "Chị miêu tả lại người đó được không?"

"À…đó là…" Nhân viên thu ngân nhớ lại "Một người phụ nữ trung niên có vẻ mặt nhân hậu. nhưng chị không nhớ rõ bà ấy trông thế nào vì lúc ấy chị đang khá bận…"

Một lúc sau ở nhà chờ xe buýt, Blue vẫn mặt bộ váy đầm mới nhưng câu hỏi về người phụ nữ trung niên kia vẫn cứ luẩn quẩn.

"Thôi! KHông phải thắc mắc nhiều đâu! Có người tốt bụng thế thì cũng nên nhận thôi." Green nói "TỚ còn chưa xong việc với cậu mà." Cậu cười

"Phải rồi! Hôm nay chúng ta phải vui vẻ nhỉ?" Blue cười khúc khích "Ờ phải rồi! đi thôi!" Cô nắm tay Green và kéo cậu lên xe buýt. Người lái xe buýt nhanh chóng đóng của lại và cho xe khởi hành. Và thế là ngày hẹn hò hay gọi theo cách của Tiger là ngày đi ăn lẻ bắt đầu. :v

Indigo là một thành phố rộng lớn được xây dựng dưới chân cao nguyên Indigo và là nơi trụ sở của liên đoàn pokemon được xây dựng. nó chỉ mới được xây dựng lên vài năm gần đây tuy vậy, dân số ở thành phố này không hề ít. Thành phố chủ yếu phục vụ cho những huấn luyện viên tham gia giải và thành viên liên đoàn. Và nơi đây đúng thật là Los Angeles của Kanto. Nó có đủ mọi thứ từ khu vui chơi, trung tâm mua sắm, Casino, khách sạn, v.v… Và cả ngày hôm đó, Blue và green đã cùng nhau đi thăm thú từng nơi trong thành phố và tận hưởng sự náo nhiệt ở nơi đây. THực sự thì cả hai đã có một ngày bên cạnh nhau tuyệt vời mà không biết rằng họ không chỉ có một mình. Và vào cuối ngày, sau bữa ăn "sang trọng" với ramen, cả hai giờ đang trên đường trở về nhà.

"Vui quá nhỉ Green-kun!" Blue cười và hỏi

"Ừ. Vui!" Green mỉm cười "Giờ thì về giúp cái tên Tiger chuẩn bị đánh nhau nào. Không biết cả ngày nay cậu ta làm gì."

"He he he! Chơi chứ làm gì nữa!" Blue cười.

"Thật tình." Green cười. Nhưng bỗng cả hai đứng khựng lại. và từ trong bóng tối(như mọi khi), vài tên du côn, mặt mày xăm xổ đủ kiểu, tóc cắt lởm chởm, tay cầm dao bước ra. ĐIều thường thấy ở trong phim và ở những thánh phố sang trọng mà :v

"Cái gì thế?" Blue hỏi nhỏ. Lũ côn đồ nhìn cả hai với ánh mắt thèm khát và tất nhiên, chúng có tên cầm đầu vói thanh kiếm nhật lăm lăm trong tay.

"Lại…cậu có mang theo pokemon không?" Gren hỏi nhỏ. Nhưng Blue lắc đầu. cả hai đều không mang theo pokemon vì hôm nay, họ hẹn hò thì mang theo chỉ tổn vướng chân. Tình hình là họ bị cướp đường và không mnang theo bất cứ thứ gì để đề phòng.

"Mấy người muốn gì?" Green đứng chặn phía trước Blue.

"Bọn tao chỉ muốn nó." Tên cầm đầu, vẻ mặt hung ác chỉ tay về phía Blue "Còn máy có thể đi."

"KHông…" Green định hét lên thì

PẰNG!

Green khụy xuống. viên đạn từ khẩu súng của tên đứng sau đi xuyên qua đùi cậu khiến cậu khụy hẳn xuống.

"Nếu mày hét lên thì đừng mong sống." Tên cầm đầu đe dọa.

"Đứng yên! Cảnh sát…oái." Một viên cảnh sát lao tới, rút súng ra và…lóng ngóng làm rơi. KHẩu súng của viên cảnh sát lăn long lóc và lăn xuống dưới chan của tên cầm đầu. đưa súng của mình cho giặc :v không hiểu ông này làm cảnh sát được bao lâu rồi. Tên cầm đầu chỉ cúi xống , nhắt khẩu súng lên và chĩa về phía viên cảnh sát.

"Cảnh sát à?" Tên cầm đầu cười.

"Chậc!" Blue tặc lưỡi. tưởng được cứu thì ai ngờ.

"Blue…chạy đii! Tớ sẽ cầm chân chúng ở đây." Green nói nhỏ.

"Đừng có ngu. Mày mà di chuyển thì xác định là cả ba đứa chết đấy!" Tên cầm đầu đe dọa.

"Này này này! Ta vô can nhé!" Viên cảnh sát nói

"Mày chết trước đi!" tên cầm đầu bắn thẳng tay không thương tiếc. Nhưng viên cảnh sát chẳng bị làm sao cả.

"Hử?" Green quay lại nhìn

"Là…" Blue cũng khá ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy cái điệu cười tự cao không lẫn đâu được của Tiger trên gương mặt viên cảnh sát. Cậu chứ ai. Mỗi tội mặt thêm bộ đồ và thêm khẩu súng giả thì không làm cảnh sát được.

"Ồ xin lỗi. trời đánh không chết thì một tên math hạng như mi làm gì được nào?" Tiger bỏ cái mũ và bộ đồng phục ra, nhếch mép cười.

"Giết hắn!" Tên cầm đầu bị chọc tức.

"Lại đây mấy con!" Tiger hạ người xuống, chân mở rộng, hai tay đưa ra trước và sau, vào thủ thế. Và sau một lúc…

"Cái…?" Tên cầm đầu không tin nổi. đám đồng bọn của hắn gục cả rồi. Còn TIGER NGồi trên nắp thùng rác cười.

"Sao?" Tiger nhếch mép "Còn muốn nữa không?"

"HỪ…raaaa!" Hắn lao tới chém Green nhưng…

"Đồ đê tiện!" Tiger xuất hiện ngay trước mặt hắn và cậu nhanh hơn.

"Cái…chết đi oát con!" Hắn vung kiếm chém. Nhưng so với hắn thì chuyển động cảu Tiger nhanh gấp bốn lần.

"Nhu quyền!" Tiger hạ thân người, vào tư thế sẵn sàng đánh và

"Bát quái lục thập tứ chưởng!" cậu hét lên và lao tới tấn công "Nhị chưởng!"

Tiger nhanh chóng dùng hai ngonc trở và giữa đánh mạnh vào thanh kiếm hai lần khiến thanh kiếm tên kia cầm gãy làm ba.

"TỨ chưởng!" Cậu hét lên và có vẻ như Tiger đã biến đổi nhu quyền thành chiêu cảu riêng cậu rồi. Cậu dùng lòng bàn tay đánh liến tiếp bốn nhát vao bụng tên cầm đầu.

"Ư…" Tên cầm đầu không kêu nổi. Hắn bị tê liệt do bị đánh trúng huyệt.

"Bát chưởng!" Tiger đánh liên tiếp vào bụng, tay chân, ngực và cổ tên cầm đầu tám cú đánh với tốc độ kinh người. Hắn không kêu nổi và hoàn toàn tê liệt cho cậu đánh.

"thập lục chưởng!" Tiger tiếp tục với tốc độ gấp đôi và mười sáu cú đánh vào người tên cầm đầu khiến hắn thổ huyết.

"Tam thập nhị chưởng!" Tiger tăng gấp đôi sức mạnh và tốc độ, đanh liên tiếp ba mươi hai chưởng vào người tên cầm đầu khiến toàn bộ mạch máu và hệ thống thần kinh rối loạn.

"Lục thập tứ chưởng!" Tiger gầm lên và tốc độ của cậu đang gấp ba mươi hai lần so với hai đòn đánh đầu tiên. Và sáu mươi tu chưởng dánh vào người tên cầm đầu và nghiền hắn ra cám. Hắn chưa chắc sống được. Tên cầm đầu đổ như cây đổ và nằm bất động. Tiger thả lỏng và thở sâu.

"Woa! Tiger tuyệt quá!" Blue khen.

"Ừ…" Tiger cười "Vậy hai người đi chơi vui không? Nếu không tính vụ bị chặn đường cướp này?" cậu hỏi vui

"Cậu hỏi làm quái gì? Theo dõi bọn tớ từ sáng tới giờ mà không biết được mấy cái đấy sao?" Blue nói và cười lớn.

"Cái ghiề?" Green mặt nghệt ra.

"Ờ…theo tớ thấy thì vui." Tiger gãi đầu ngại. lộ cmn rồi :v

"Hừ. tớ sẽ cho cậu chết!" Green hăm dọa.

"Thôi thôi! Dù gì tớ cũng đạt được mục đích rồi mà. Nói chung hôm nay thành công mĩ mãn." Blue cười "Ơ nhưng…sao đoạn cuối cậu không theo dõi bọn tớ. hình như cậu chỉ theo bọn tớ tới trưa rồi bỏ đi."

"Thế bộ cậu muốn cậu ta lẽo đẽo theo dõi hai đứa cả ngày à?" green hỏi "Chịu cả hai người rồi đấy! không thể hiểu nổi!"

"À thực ra…còn có một chuyện chúng ta phải giải quyết trước khi tham gia giải. Đó là…" Tiger lấp lửng "các cậu có Charizard, tớ có một con Charizone, nhưng có ai nghe thấy Charizor bao giờ chưa?"

"làm gì có con nào tên như thế?" Green nói.

"Có đấy! Mới phát hiện trưa nay! Mai tớ đi tìm luôn!" Tiger nói

"Woa! Tớ đi với!" Blue hào hứng

"Thế cậu nghĩ tớ tìm hai người để chơi à?" Tiger nản. Blue thông minh sao hôm nay "thiểu năng" nặng thế?

"Mà cậu học cái chiêu đó ở đâu thế. Nó nghe quen quen." Green hỏi.

"Hyuga Neji. Naruto." Tiger nói "Ở với Red lâu lây sở thích của cậu ta rồi." cậu cười.

"Rồi rồi rồi! Nhanh nhanh lên đi thôi. Chân tớ tê cả rồi." Green nhắc hai người bạn về cái chân bị bắn của mình. Và thế là cả bai trở về nhà…à quên, đưa Green đến bệnh viện và sẵn sàng chiến tiếp.


	60. Chapter 60

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto.

Chapter 60.

"Bách nhị thập bát chưởng!" Tiger hét lên và đánh liên tục. Tốc độ đạt gấp 64 lần tốc độ đánh bình thường và cậu đánh liên tục vào thân cây khiến cho cái thân cây bị tước vỏ gần như hoàn toàn.đòn đánh này cho phép Tiger đánh liên tiếp 128 lần vào đối phương nhưng đánh đến đòn thứ ba mươi, Tiger bỗng dừng lại, khụy xuống thở hổn hển và tay cậu, cơ bắp cậu và gần như toàn bộ cánh tay phải của cậu đau nhức và gần như tê liệt tạm thời.

"Anh Tiger không sao chứ?" Rin lo lắng hỏi khi thấy tay trái Tiger nắm chặt lấy khủy tay phải và cố gắng giữ chặt.

"KHông sao…" Tiger nói nhỏ. Thực sự thì chiêu thức cuối trog bộ nhu quyền này yêu cầu tốc độ đánh cực nhanh và nếu quá sức có thể gây ảnh hưởng tới cơ tay và xương. Tiger thì chưa sẵn sàng nên khi cậu luyện bộ nhu quyền bước cuối cùng này, cậu đã tự làm bị thương mình. Cái tính cố chấp chả giấu đâu được.

"Anh bị rách cơ tay phải. em nghĩ anh nên nghỉ tập một thời gian đấy." Rin nói. Phải. Tiger dành cả tuần để tập nó rồi và cậu gần như không nghỉ.

"KHó lắm." Tiger ngồi phịch xuống dưới gốc cái cây cậu vừa "tỉa tót" và cười. Đám pokemon của cậu đang tự tập luyện dưới sự chỉ đạo của Nidoking và chúng làm khá tốt trong việc đấy. Nidoking là đội trưởng tốt nhất Tiger có và nó xứng đáng với chiếc băng đội trưởng đeo trên vai. Về căn bản nó có thể thay Tiger lãnh đạo cả đội chiến đấu được. "Tiger! Rin! Về ăn trưa thôi!" Giọng Blue gọi từ phía xa.

"Đến giờ ăn rồi!" Rin nhanh nhảu đứng dậy.

"Này…" Tiegr đứng dậy theo "Đừng nói với ai về cái tay này nhé. Chiều nay anh có việc. Blue mà biết là anh không đi nổi đâu." Cậu nháy mắt và cười.

"Tất nhiên rồi!" Rin cười lớn.

Cả hai anh em đi về căn nhà trọ mà họ thuê được ở ngoại thành Indigo. Hai người vào nhà và bàn ăn đã sẵn sàng. Green đang ngồi đọc sách bên bàn ăn còn Blue thì…đang đứng chờ.

"Eo! Sao được hôm chăm làm thế?" Tiger chọc "Hôm nay trời đi vắng hay là nó sắp sập đến nơi à?"

"Không thích à? Không thích thì thôi! Cho cậu nhịn!" Blue cười và chọc lại.

"Nếu cậu coi việc chạy mấy trăm mét vác đồ ăn đặt sẵn là vất vả thì phải, trời sập tới nơi rồi" Green nói đỡ.

"Hì!" Blue lè lưỡi "TỚ mượn tạm tí tiền cảu cậu đi mua đồ nhé." Cô nói nhỏ và nhẹ.

"Mua xong rồi mới nói thì nói làm gì nữa." Tiger tặc lưỡi.

"Em mời anh chị dùng bữa!" Rin nhanh nhảu nhảy vào bàn ăn trước.

"Ờ." Green nói "Hai người không định ăn à?" cậu hỏi Blue và Tiger.

"Ăn thì ăn." Tiger nói. Và thế là…

"Bánh kếp!" Tiger hét lên

BẸP!

Green hứng nguyên cả cái bánh vào mặt.

"Trứng!" Blue ném trứng sang chố Tiger và…

BỤP BỤP BỤP!

"Á!" Tiger người dình đầy trứng "Trả đòn nào!" cậu vớ ngay đĩa mì xào định hất trả.

"Chậc. Sao lúc nào bữa ăn của hai người này cũng biến thành chiến tranh nóng nhỉ?" Green ngồi tặc lưỡi, phủi phủi bánh trên áo và đọc sách tiếp.

"Em biết sao được." Rin nấp sau lưng Green và nói lớn "Chúng ta luôn là nạn nhân." Cô cười lớn.

XOẢNG!

Tiger bỗng túm lấy cổ tay phải đau đớn. cậu làm rơi đĩa mì xuống đát, vỡ tan.

"KHỉ thật!" Cậu cố giữ lấy cổ tay phải.

"Tiger-kun không sao chứ?" Blue lo lắng.

"KHông sao đâu!" Tiger có vẻ như đã đỡ đau. Cậu đi vào phòng tắm, rửa đò ăn trên người rồi đi vào phòng, không nói thêm gì cả.

"Rin!" Green quay lại nhìn cô bé nấp sau lưng mình "Tiger bị làm sao?" cậu hỏi

"Em…không biết…" Rin lấp lửng không nói.

"Nói cho chị đi Rin. Anh ấy bị làm sao thế?" Blue dỗ ngọt. Rin nhìn về phía phòng ông anh rồi nói nhỏ vào tai Blue. Green không nghe được. Nhưng Blue thì bắt đầu lo lắng.

Chiều hôm đó…

"Tiger-kun! TỚ mang cho cậu mấy thứ này!" Blue gõ cửa và gọi nhưng không có ai trả lời. Phía sau cô, Rin và Green đang làm nhiệm bụ khuân vác :v

"Chậc! cậu ta ngủ kinh thật!" Green nói "Để tớ gõ cửa cho!" cậu xấn tới và…

"Cái tên sâu ngủ này! Có người thách đấu này!" Green nói lớn nhưng không có ai trả lời cả.

"Cậu ta có phải Red quái đâu mà dùng mánh này?" Blue cười "Phải nói kiểu khác."

"Khoan…" Rin bỗng nói nhỏ và tập trung, rồi mặt cô bé biến sắc.

"Anh ấy không có trong đó." Rin nói.

"Cái…vậy phỉa phá cửa à?" Green nói "Cái tên này ra ngoài rồi chốt cửa thế này à!" cậu đá vào cánh cửa đến rầm một cái nhưng…

"À…thực ra…" Blue cười chế nhạo cái vẻ mặt tức tối của Green và…vặn tay nắm cửa và mở nó ra.

"Cửa không chốt." Rin cũng cười.

"Rồi rồi!" Green nói phủi và đi vào trong. Rin và Blue mang đồ vào theo và cả ba thấy một cái cửa sổ mở tung cùng với cái dây thừng đang được buộc vào chân giường. Cậu ta trèo ra ngoài qua lối cửa sổ.

"tên này hết trò rồi. Cửa chính không đi lại đi cửa sổ." Green nói.

"Ế…" Blue chú ý đến tấm ảnh chụp của Tiger trên bàn. Đó là tấm ảnh chụp cậu và gia đình cậu ấy khi còn nhỏ. Hình như lúc đó cậu mới chỉ có năm tuổi thôi. Bên cạnh cậu là ông bố với mái tóc đen dài kì lạ và bộ đồ trông giống một võ sư và bên cạnh ông là mẹ Tiger. Trông mẹ cậu có thể nói là rất xinh đẹp và duyên dáng với mái tóc vàng óng và đôi mắt xanh lá cây tinh nghịch dù dã ở tuổi trưởng thành. Và cô ấy đang bế một đứa bé tầm hai tuổi trông khá khác với Tiger. Nó chẳng giống anh nó tí nào cả. Nhưng người mà Blue chú ý nhất lại là cô bé bên cạnh Tiger. Cô bé ấy có mái tóc dài, rất dài màu tím và đôi mắt xanh tinh nghịch cùng với nụ cười tươi trên môi và vẻ hạnh phúc biểu hiện rõ trên nét mặt. Và bên dưới là dòng chữ trẻ con: "Swan và gia đình Tiger!" Có lẽ cô bé ấy không phải con của cha mẹ Tiger nhưng có lẽ cũng là người thân quen. Blue đứng nhìn bức ảnh một hồi rồi bất giác giật mình. Green cũng để ý và cậu nhân ra nhanh hơn.

"Này Blue…" Green nói nhỏ "Cô bé trong hình…trông giống cậu thật đất. ý tớ là…nếu màu tóc là nâu thì sẽ giống cậu như hai giọt nước."

"Kì lạ thật…" Blue lẩm bẩm và vuốt cằm "Cô bé này là ai mới được chứ? Chả nhẽ…"

"Chị ấy là Swan. Anh Tiger hay kể về chị ấy. cih ấy là bạn từ thuở nhỏ của anh ấy." Rin nói nhỏ

"Ồ! Vậy ra là bạn thanh mai trúc mã hả? Tuyệt! bao giờ phải bảo Tiger giới thiệu mới được! Cậu ta dám giấu tớ và nói là mình không có bạn gái đấy." Blue đùa.

"THực ra…chị ấy chết chín năm nay rồi…" Rin nói nhỏ, mặt buồn buồn.

"Cái…" Blue hốt hoảng. cô vội cúi đầu trước bức ảnh và lạy lia lịa.

"Cho mình xin lỗi!Cho mình xin lỗi! MÌnh không biết là cậu chết rồi nên dã đắc tội…" Cô cứ cúi đầu lạy cái ảnh và quả chuông trong túi áo rơi ra. Vẫn quả chuông buộc trên sợi dây treo màu đỏ chói đã phai màu đó nhưng kì lạ là quả chuông rơi ra khỏi túi áo của Blue lại đập vào chính bức ảnh như có cái gì đó điều khiển nó vậy. và Blue bất giác lại nhìn Tiger và cô bé Swan hồi nhỏ trong ảnh và chợt nhận ra họ cũng có hai quả chuông giống ý hệt và Swan cầm quả chuông với dây treo màu đỏ đậm mới hơn của Blue. Cô chợt rùng mình.

"Hình…hình như tớ bị ám rồi Green-kun." Blue nói nhỏ, run run "Á! Tha cho tớ!" Cô vội ôm chặt lấy Green.

"Vớ vẩn!" Green nói, ngáp dài và đẩy cô ra.

"Hì…nhưng…lạ thật đấy." Blue nhặt quả chuông lên "Oái! Chúng ta quên mất Tiger rồi!"

"Ờ nhỉ?" Rin cũng chợt nhớ ra "Phải đi tìm anh ấy về ngay!" cô bé nhanh nhảu trèo qua cửa sổ theo cái dây và bắt đầu "truy lùng thủ phạm" :v

Ở một cái hang lớn phía dưới Victory road, Tiger đang chờ. ĐÓ là một cái hang rộng lớn với trần cao và nhiều cột đá lớn đang giữ cho trần hang không sập xuống. Bên cạnh Tiger, Darkanine đang sẵn sàng chiến đấu.

"Ra mặt đi, Charizor!" Tiger nói lớn. tiếng cậu vọng khắp hang và đáp lại là một tiếng gầm rít của một con rồng nhưng nghe cứ như tiếng một cái máy vậy. Rồi từ trong hang, một con rồng máy lao ra. Nó có hình dáng của một con Charizard vì vậy được gọi là Charizor. Nhưng nó khác. Nó mang một bộ áo giáp sắt bọc kín toàn thân với nhiều chố giống của người máy hơn là pokemon. Trên ngực bộ áo giáp đó là một thiết bị gần giống lò phản ứng hồ quang hình tam giác cung cấp năng lượng cho cả bộ giáp. Hai cánh tay của con pokemon cũng biến đổi hoàn toàn thành hai khẩu súng laze sơn trắng với nhiều thứ đèn đóm lỉnh kỉnh và đôi cánh cảu con pokemon này cũng được biến đổi. nó nhỏ hơn, ngắn hơn nhưng được bọc lại bởi một đôi cánh thép sức và mạnh hơn được trang bị thêm tên lửa đẩy và trên lưng nó còn đeo thêm một bộ phóng tên lửa, có lẽ là loại rò nhiệt. Và trên mặt nó là một cái mũ bảo hiểm trang bị kín và tối tân. Và trên hai bả vai nó là hai thiết bị tròn có thêm những cục pin xòe ra trông giống hình đuôi công có elx là nguồn cung cấp năng lượng chủ yếu của nó. Và cái đuôi bọc thép của nó cũng có lửa nhưng ngọn lửa mạnh hơn và được bọc trong một cái hộp sắt hay chính xác ngọn lửa ở đuôi nó là một cái lò.

"Zoooorrrr!" Con rồng thép gầm lên, nó đúng là một cố máy chiến tranh của lũ Rocket thoát ra được rồi. Nó ngắm thẳng về phía Tiger và Darkanine rồi bắn ra một chùm laze đỏ.

"Cẩn thận!" Tiger nhảy sang một bên và tránh được. Darkanine tránh được đòn và nó ngya lập tức trả đòn.

"Daaaarrrr!" Darkanine gầm lên và hàng chục lưỡi dao vô hình lại bọc lấy cơ thể nó. Rồi nó lao về phía Charizor với tốc độ nhanh kinh khủng. Charizor không lo. Nó ngay lập tức khóa mục tiêu. Cái mũ bảo hiểm của nó với bộ xử lý điện tử giúp nó khóa mục tiêu trong nháy mắt.

"Zorrr!" Con rồng thép bắn thẳng về phía Darkanine một chùm đạn. là Flassh cannon. Nhưng ngay trước khi đạn đánh trúng, Darkanine dường như biến mất vào trng bòng tối.

RẦM!

Mấy cú bắn của Charizor đánh trúng cái cột đá trong sự ngỡ ngàng của chính nó.

"Darkaaaaaaaaaa!" Darkanine bất ngờ xuất hiện khiến con rồng khong kịp trở tay. Nó húc thẳng vào ngực Charizor với cơ thể được bọc trong những lưỡi dao vô hình. Con rồng bị dính đòn và rơi xuống.

RUỲNH!

Nó hạ cánh một cách an toàn và đôi cánh thép vỗ liên tục để giữ thăng bằng.

"Giáp nó cứng thật." Tiger lẩm bẩm khi nhận ra cậu vừa chỉ làm cho Charizor xây xát chút.

"Zorrr!" Con rồng sắt gầm lên và bắn thẳng về phía Darkanine một loạt đạn Mirror shot.

"Khỉ thật!" Tiger lẩm bẩm.

"Darka. Darkaaaa!" Darkanine cố tránh đòn nhưng không thể. Nó bị dính đòn.

"Zorr!" Con rồng thép gầm lên.

"Thu hồi." Tiger thu Darkanine về dù nó vẫn còn sức đánh tiếp "Rồi. thử cách này xem! Rai!" cậu thả Raichu ra.

"Zorr!" Charizor gầm thêm phát nữa để dọa Raichu nhưng con Pokemon của Tiger mà biết sợ thì cậu giải nghệ lâu rồi.

"Cho nó thử đi!" Tiger nói.

"Rai!" Raichu hét lên và nắm đấm cảu nó đã tích điện sẵn. Những tia sét nhỏ bắn ra từ trong nắm đấm của nó.

"Zorrr!" Charizor gầm lên và từ hai khẩu súng trên tay, một loạt đạn mirror shot bắn ra. Nó chơi chắc rồi. Nhưng…

"Raikiri!" Raichu rít lên và nó phóng thẳng về phía Charizor với một tốc độ kinh người. Nó chém đứt đôi loạt đạn của Charizor và đánh thẳng vào người con rồng.

KEEENGGGG!

Tiếng cú đấm đánh trwucj tiếp vào bộ áo giáp nghe hật ghê tai. Nhưng Riachu cũng chỉ làm méo một phần của bộ giáp thôi. Nó nhảy ngược lại và chuẩn bị đánh tiếp. Nhưng Charizor dường như đã đọc được.

"Raikiri!" Raichu lại lao vào đánh nhưng Charizor không tấn công.

"Zorr!" Nó bất ngờ thủ và dùng couunter.

"Cái…" Tiger bất ngờ về khả năng học hỏi của con rồng. Raichu đánh nhưng tổn hại là không cao và nó dính nguyên cú phản công của Charizor. May cho nó là Tiger kịp thu nó về chứ không không biết Raichu đã bay đi đâu rồi.

"KHó nhằn rồi!" Tiger lẩm bẩm "Có lẽ mình nên chơi tay đôi thôi. Charizone!" Tiger thả con Charizone của cậu ra. Charizone thực ra là một con Charizard đã già, thậm chí đến cả trăm tuổi ấy chứ. Và trên ngực nó là viên kim cương của Dialga cùng với ngọn lửa tím trên lưng. Già và chậm là thế nhưng nó có thừa kinh nghiệm. Tiger cưỡi lên nó và nó bay lên, thách thức Charizor.

"Zoorrr!" Charizor bị chọc tức liên bay lên, đối mặt với Charizone. Hai con rồng đối đầu nhau trong hang và thực sự thì đây là sự thử thách dành cho Tiger khi phải điều khiển con rồng của cậu bay trong hang chứ không phải ngoài trời.

"Tiến lên nào!" Cậu nói, quyết tâm tràn đầy.

"Zooorrr!" Charizor gầm lên.

"Chaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!" Charizone cũng gầm lên. Và cuộc chiến bắt đầu.


	61. Chapter 61

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 60.

"Nhanh nữa lên!" Tiger ra lệnh như đấm vào tai Charizone ấy. Con rồng già đang bay rất nhanh giữa các cột đá trong hang nhằm cắt đuôi Charizor nhưng con rồng máy bay nhanh không kém. Chúng đang rượt đuổi nhau trong hang đá giữa những cột trụ đá khổng lồ.

"KHỉ thật." Tiger lẩm bẩm "Cứ thế này thì thứ nhất, mình cũng yêu khỉ và thứ hai là kiệt sức mất. cái thứ kia chạy bằng pin hay dầu hỏa mà dai thế không biết."

"Zorr!" Con rồng thép rít lên và từ khẩu súng laze bắn ra hai luồng sáng nhằm thẳng về phía Charizone và Tiger

"Mirror shot!" Tiger nói cà cậu sẵn sàng dùng sức mình bọc lót cho con rồng. Nhưng Charizone thích tự biên tự diễn hơn. Nó ngay lập tức rẽ và những chùm sáng kia đuổi theo. Mirror shot như những viên đạn đuổi sẽ đuổi theo mục tiêu tơi chân trời góc bể ấy. Charizone rẽ, rồi rẽ và lộn vòng nhanh nhưng mirror shot của Charizor vẫn bám theo nó.

"Zone!" Tiger nói và đứng hẳn dậy. Charizone ngay lập tức thực hiện một cú lộn vòng và Tiger rơi khỏi lưng nó.

"Double Shippuuga!" Tiger hét ên và hai cánh tay cậu hút gió và tự biến bàn tay thành hai lưỡi kiếm không khí và…

BÙM!

Tiger chém hai chùm sáng mirror chot và vụ nổ hất cậu đi. Nhưng Charizone chờ sẵn và đỡ được cậu.

"Zorr!" Con rồng thép lao như tên bắn theo Tiger và Charizone. Charizone ngay lập tức tăng tốc và bay vào sâu trong hang, luồn qua những cột đá.

"Nếu tiếp tục thì…chúng ta sẽ kệt sức mất." Tiger thở hồng hộc "Hừ…" Cậu túm chặt lấy cánh tay phải của mình. Nó đau nhức và dường như đau hơn nhiều sau khi cậu sử dụng Shippuuga.

"Có cách nào hay hơn không?" Charizone hỏi.

"có…" Tiger đứng dậy trên lưng con rồng già "Khi nào tôi bảo cậu lượn vòng và rẽ thì làm theo nhé." Cậu nói

"Có ngay." Charizone sẵn sàng.

"Và cho thêm tí lửa được không?" Tiger nói. Charizone gầm lên và thả lửa ra từ trong miệng nó tạo thành một cái đuôi lửa phía sau. Tiger tích tụ toàn bộ năng lượng cậu có.

'KHông thể dùng quá liều được. không Blue lo phát ốm mất.' Tiger vừa nghĩ vừa cười thầm. một quả cầu khí từ từ hình thành trong lòng bàn tay cậu rồi dần dần, gió và không khí xung quanh bắt đầu bị hút vào vòng xoáy và xoáy quanh quả cầu tạo thành bốn cánh. Và dần dần, một chiếc phi tiêu gió bắt đầu hình thành trong lòng bàn tay của Tiger.

"Argh!" Tiger bống thấy đau nhói bên cánh tay phải.

'Khỉ thật! lại thế rồi. một tay thì không…phải cố thôi.' Tiger cố nén đau và dùng tay phải truyền thêm năng lượng vào phi tiêu gió cho tới khi nó hoàn thiện. Tiger nghiến răng và cố gắng cầm cự với cơn đau bên cánh tay phải và ngắm bắn. nhưng cậu không ngắm Charizor.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Rẽ!" Tiger hét lên.

"Zone!" Charizone ngay lập tức lượn một góc rất lớn và rẽ gấp.

"Gyaaa!" Tiger lấy h\ết sức phóng chiếc phi tiêu gió cậu tạo ra từ chiêu Kuenbu ra với tốc độ cực cao ngay khi Charizone rẽ và chiếc phi tiêu gió lao đi, hút lửa ở đuôi Charizone và chuyển màu thành đỏ. Nhưng có một vấn đề, nó không nhắm vào Charizor.

"Cậu đánh trượt!" Charizone tức tối.

"KHông hề…" Tiger cười nhếch mép và tay trái nắm chặt tay phải. Tay phải cậu đau nhứt như thể nó sắp nổ tung ra từng mảnh ấy. có lẽ đây không chỉ là rách cơ bình thường nữa.

"Zorr!" Charizor thấy Charizone rẽ liền lao theo và nó cũng lượn một góc rất lớn nhằm đuổi theo nhưng…nó không hề nhận ra nó đang lao vào bẫy.

"Cậu bào không trượt?" Charizone hỏi

"Phải! Lực Quán tính sẽ lo phần còn lại." Tiger cười.

Charizor lao tới nhưng nó bất giác nhìn sang phải. Và cách nó chỉ tầm hơn hai mét, một phi tiêu tạo nên từ gió và được tiếp sức bởi lửa có màu đỏ pha tím đặc trưng của Charizone đang lao tới với vận tốc không tưởng và khoảng cách là quá gần để nó kịp phản ứng. Nhờ lực quán tính, chiếc phi tiêu bay theo một quỹ đạo không tưởng và…

"Ta sẽ cho ngươi nếm thử! Kuenzan!" Tiger hét lên avf đó không phải là chiêu Kuenbu với một chiếc phi tiêu gió nữa. Charizor ngỡ ngàng. Chiếc phi tiêu chỉ một mình đã là quá đủ rồi, giờ, chiếc phi tiêu gió ấy bỗng tự phân chia thành hàng chục, thậm chí hàng trăm chiếc phi thiêu gió-lửa và đánh vào người Charizor. Và cảnh tượng cứ như có một cơn gió mạnh kinh hoàng cuốn theo lửa ập vào người Charizor vậy.

"Chaaaarrrr!" Con rồng theps kêu lên đau đớn và nó bị hất văng vào những chiếc cột đá. Nó đạp vào bốn, năm chiếc cột và khiến chúng vỡ vụn rồi rơi thẳng xuống đất, đau đớn. Nó phá vỡ tới mấy cái cột liền và cả cái cột nó vừa đập vào cũng nứt nặng khiến trần hang bắt đầu rung chuyển. Charizor đứng dậy.

"Zoooorrrrr!" Charizor gầm lên và khẩu súng bên trái của nó bắt đầu sáng rực.

"Cái gì vậy?" Tiger lẩm bẩm. cậu và Charizone đang bay len lỏi giữa những cột đá và quan sát Charizor từ xa. Nhưng Charizor đã tìm thấy họ. Tiger không thấy rõ được vì hang quá tối và khoảng cáh quá xa cùng với những cột đá chắn tầm nhìn cậu khiến Tiger không quan sát được.

"Chari zooorrrr!(Dragon Lazer!)" Charizor gàm lên và từ khẩu súng bên trái của nó bắn ra một luồng sáng rất lớn. và luồng sáng đó, nó phá tung tất cả những cột đá trên đường bay của nó và lao thẳng về phía Tiger và Charizone.

"Toi rồi! tránh đi!" Tiger ra lệnh cho con Charizone và con rồng già lao đi. Nhưng vô dụng. Chùm tia sáng hủy diệt của Charizor vẫn bám theo hai người.

"Zone!" Giao cho cậu con rồng thép!" Tiger nói và bất chợt nhảy khỏi lưng Charizone.

"Hả?" Charizone bất ngờ. Và…

"Hự!"

CHÍU! RẦM! RẦM! RẦM! RẦM! RẦM!

Tiger bị luồng sáng hủy diệt kia đánh trúng người và bị đẩy va vào cột khiến cho mấy cái cột đá vỡ vụn và Tiger bị đẩy ra tít xa. Cậu va vào bốn năm cái cột khiến chúng vỡ tung trước khi đập vào cái cột đá cứng và rơi phịch xuống đất, thổ huyết.

"KHỉ gió…" Tiger nắm đấm lại, may sao chưa chết. Trong òng bàn tay trái của cậu vẫn còn ấn chú của hỏa khiên nhưng tay phải không có.

'May…may quá…' Tiger thở hồng hộc 'Sao…tay pahir mình…không còn tí sức nào sao? Hỏa khiên không hoàn thiện…may sao chưa chết…' cậu nhếch mép. Vẫn còn may chán.

"Zooorrr!" Charizor ngay lập tức lao tới đối diện Tiger và khẩu súng ở cánh tay phải của nó lại phát sáng. Vẫn là đòn đánh ấy.

"Chaaarrr!" Charizone ngay lập tức lao tới trấn thủ ngay trước mặt Tiger.

"Khoan đã!" Bỗng một giọng con gái vang lên "Dừng lại đi Zardy!"

"HỬ?" Tiger nhìn quanh và thấy. Cậu thấy. Đó là một cô gái. Phải. một cô gái.

"DỪng lại đi!" Cô gái kia nói một cách cầu khẩn. Nhưng Con Charizor quay mặt đi.

"Blue?" Tiegr nhìn ngờ ngợ. nhưng khó có thể nhầm. người đang đứng cầu xin con Charizor kia chỉ có thể là Blue hoặc một ai đso sao chép và hóa trang giống Blue. Nhưng tại sao hôm nay cô lại buộc tóc lên cao thế kia. "Blue" mà Tiger thấy sáng nay đâu có buộc tóc gì. Nhưng tại sao giờ "Blue" lại búi tóc lên cao thế và tại sao cô lại liên can tới con Pokemon này.

"Zor!" Con rồng thép gầm lên và hất cô sang một bên.

"Á!" "Blue" bị hất ngã còn Charizor thì đang đưa súng lên sẵn sàng bắn.

"Zooorrr!" Con rồng thép bắn ra một chùm tia laze cực mạnh và nhắm thẳng Charizone.

"Zone!" Con rồng già cungx không vừa. viên kim cương của nó sáng lên ánh sáng tím và từ miệng nó, một luồng năng lượng hủy diệt. ĐÓ là Roar of time!

RUỲNH!

Hai luồng năng lượng kinh hoàng va chạm và tạo thành một vụ nổ cực lớn phá tung hết những cột đá xung quanh và khiến cho trần hang rung chuyển dữ dội.

"Argh!" Tiger bị ảnh hưởng mạnh từ đòn đánh đó và cậu bị hất ra khá xa. Cậu lồm cồm bò dậy thì thấy cả Charizone và Charizor đều đã kiệt sức. chúng dồn toàn sức vào đòn đánh cuối mà vẫn không phân thắng bại được. Cậu thu Charizone vào bóng và chợt nhớ đến Blue. Cậu quay sang thì thấy cô đang nắm bất động trên mặt đất.

"Chết thật…" Tiger lẩm bẩm và chạy lại. Cậu nhanh chóng nhấc cô gái lên vai và luống cuống tìm đường ra. Những viên đá lớn đang rơi xuống như mưa và cái hang đang rung chuyển mạnh. Nó sắp sập rồi.

"Nidoking! Monking! Raichu" Cậu thả hai con pokemon của mình ra "Nhấc con rồng máy chết dẫm kia đi. Mang nó ra khỏi đây! Rai đi trước dò đường." cậu nói. Raichu nhanh chóng chạy trước. Tiger vác cô gái kia theo sau và Nidoking và Monking vác Charizor đi sau cùng. Cả nhóm cố gắng chạy nhanh hết sức có thể để ra khỏi và khi mà họ vừa ra khỏi hang thì…

RẦM!

Cả cái hang đá ập xuống ngay sau lưng của họ.

"Phù!" Tiger thở dài.

"Tiger-kun!" Giọng Blue lại lanh lảnh bên tai. Cậu bất giác nhìn cô gái cậu vác trên vai nhưng cô ấy vãn bất tỉnh.

"Hả?" Tiger nháo nhác nhìn quanh.

"Nhìn đi đâu đấy?" Blue nói và bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay trước mặt Tiger

" Á! Mmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tiger hét toáng lên và làm rơi cô gái trên vai xuống đất đến bịch một cái.

"Au…" cô gái kia tỉnh dậy sau phá "tiếp đất bằng mặt" và nhận ra mình đã ở ngoài hang đá.

"oái? Chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy?" cô hốt hoảng nhìn quanh thì thấy con Charizor vẫn an toàn.

"A! Alia! Thấy cậu rồi!" Blue nói

"Blue? Cậu làm gì ở đây?" Cô gái kia tên Alia(ai cũng biết :v ) khá bất ngờ.

"ĐI tìm cái tên này chứ sao?" Blue chỉ mặt Tiger lcus cậu đang ngẩn người, chả biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra nữa.

"Hừ…" Tiger thở dài "làm ơn giải thích hộ xem hai người có quan hệ gì và chuyện quái gì xảy ra vậy?" cậu hỏi

"À…thực ra…" Alia nói nhỏ…

"Cái ghiề?" Tiegr lớn tiếng. giờ thì họ đang ở trong phòng khách của nhà trọ hạng sang mà họ thuê được.

"Chuyện là thế đó!" Blue cười và nháy mắt.

"Ê tên đần. cần nghe lại không? Tớ ghi lại toàn bộ rồi." Green nói "Blue nhận con Chamander từ giáo sư. Rồi đáng lẽ ra cậu sẽ nhận nó nhưng rồi cô ấy giữ làm của riêng và đem cho Alia. Rồi Alia làm lạc nó và bọn Rocket làm thì nghiệm. hiểu chưa?"

"Này! Ai giữ làm của riêng hả? Tiger-kun cho tớ mà!" Blue cãi.

"Hơ hơ hơ…" mắt Tiger quay vòng vòng, mặt đờ đẫn.

"Anh không sao chứ?" Rin gõ nhẹ lên đầu gối Tiger để chắc rằng cậu ta vẫn còn sống :v

"Hì. Tớ muố xin lỗi nó nhưng…nó toàn tấn công tớ thôi."Alia cười. Cô thực sự chẳng khác Blue là mấy, mà mới nhìn quanh đã thấy có ba người giống Blue rồi. Swan trong ảnh, Alia và Blue giống Blue :v Thật kì lạ.

"Vậy là…để bọn tớ giúp cho. Nhỉ Blue nhỉ?" Green nhìn cô bạn.

"Ăn nói cho tử tế vào Green!" Blue giằn mặt "tất nhiên rồi!" rồi cô quay sang Alia và cười như thể chưa có chuyện gì cả. Kẻ hai mặt thữ thiệt :v

"Ờ rồi. còn chuyện của tớ thì sao?" Tiger dơ tay hỏi "Vụ luyện tập ấy."

"Cậu nên kiểm tra lại lịch đi." Green nói "Mai là ngày khởi tranh rồi."

"Cái…" Tiger lăn ra đất bất tỉnh…. :v tình hình là sắp đánh nhau liên miên :v


	62. Chapter 62

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 62.

"Sao Yellow lâu thế nhỉ?" Red than. Cậu và Silver đang ngồi đợi ở phía bắc của Lavender, gần hang đá. Yellow bảo là sẽ đến sau nhưng nửa tiếng rồi chả thấy dâu. Nghe đâu cô bé đi mua bùa biếc gì đó.

"Thôi. Tranh thủ lúc chị ấy chưa đến, chúng ta luyện tập thêm đi." Silver đề nghị.

"Ừ sau vụ này anh còn phải lo cho tên Gold kia nữa." Red nói và đứng dậy

Trong khi đó, trên tuyến đường đất dẫn qua cửa khe đá…

"Chậc! nhanh nữa lên Dody!" Cô bé Yellow thúc con Dody chạy nhanh hơn vì cô đang vội. Nhưng nó chạy nhanh hết sức rồi. Cô bé ngồi trên lưng con đà điểu, tay cầm cái bọc. đó là một cái túi vải nhỏ xinh xinh được buộc dây lại.

'Mình vẫn chưa hiểu ý nghĩa của mấy thứ bùa này lắm nhưng…' Yellow nghĩ 'Sao anh Tiger lại đặt mua chúng cơ chứ?' cô than.

Bỗng nhiên…

RUỲNH!

Một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên.

"Cái gì vậy?" Yellow cho Dody dừng lại và nhìn xung quanh.

"Yellow!" Bỗng một giọng nói vang lên khiến Yellow giật mình. Giọng Misty. Và tất nhiên, có giọng là có người. Misty bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay trước mặt Yellow với những con Pokemon nước của cô.

"A. Em chào chị. Chị làm gì ở đây thế?" Yellow cười vui vẻ và nói. Cô không hề biết mục đích chính của Misty.

"Chị đến đây hôm nay để làm rõ một chuyện với anh Red." Misty nói, chuẩn bị sẵn.

"Chuyện gì vậy chị? Có quan trọng không ạ?" Yellow hỏi "Em đang tới chỗ anh Red đây. Để em đưa chị đi gặp anh ấy." cô cười.

"KHông. Giải quyết nó luôn tại đây đi" Misty nói.

"Sao cơ ạ?" Yellow không hiểu

"Chị đến đây để làm rõ liệu với cậu ta, chị hay em sẽ quan trọng hơn." Misty nói.

"Thế thì chị phải hỏi anh ấy chứ sao lại hỏi em. Thôi em đi đây. Có lẽ anh ấy đang chờ…" Yellow định rời đi nhưng Misty vẫn đứng chặn đường cô.

"ĐÚng là nói không hiểu thật. vậy thì cụ thể nó đi!" Misty nói và…

RÀO!

Một luồng nước quét qua và suýt chút nữa cuốn cả Dody và Yellow đi.

"Chị làm gì thế?" Yellow gắt lên "Em phải đi gặp anh ấy ngay mà. Bọn em có việc quan trọng lắm."

"CHừng nào chúng ta chưa làm rõ chuyện đó thì em đứng mong đi." Misty nói "Lên! Politoed!"

"Polii!" Con Politoed lao tới và ngay lập tức, trời đổ mưa. ĐÓ là Drizzle.

"Chị…" Yellơ bắt đầu lo lắng "Em nói thật đấy. với lại em không muốn phải đánh nhau đâu. Em không thích đánh nhau!" cô hét lên và cố ngăn Misty lại nhưng Misty không thích thế.

"Đáng tiếc. chị đã nghe về việc em đánh bại Lance rồi. em đánh rất giỏi." Misty lắc đầu "Vì vậy không có chuyện từ chối ở đây đâu!" cô nói lớn và con POlitoed đã sẵn sàng."

"Chị…thật sự…đánh nhau với em chỉ vì muốn chiếm anh Red sao?" Yellow gắt lên và dường như cô bé đang khóc "Được rồi! Nếu đã vậy…thì em sẽ đánh!" cô nói một cách quyết tâm.

"ĐƯỢc lắm!" Misty nói

"Nhưng nên nhớ! Em sẽ đánh với chị với một điều kiện." Yellow nói "Nếu em thắng, chị làm gì cũng được. còn nếu em thua, anh Red sẽ là người quyết định vận mệnh của riêng anh ấy. không phải chị…" cô cụp cái mũ rơm xuống "Anh Tiger nói mỗi người sẽ tự quyết định số phận của mình. Nếu có một kẻ xông vào và cố gắng định đoạt số phận của người khác, người đó sẽ chỉ tự chuốc lấy…cay đắng thôi."

"Bỏ qua mấy cái bài dạy đời của tên đó đi. ĐỔi! Kingdra!" Misty đổi pokemon nhanh như chớp. về lý thuyết, cô ăn gian một lượt. và giờ thì trong cơn mưa, với Swift swim, Kingdra đang chiến đấu với một vận tốc khó có thể bắt kịp.

"ĐƯỢC rồi! Dody!" Yellow nhảy khỏi lưng con đà điểu để nó chiến đấu

"Dragon Pulse!" Misty ra lệnh. Con Kingdra lao về phía trước và bắn ra một luồng năng lượng tím về phía Dody.

"Trông cậy vào cậu đó."Yellow nói nhỏ.

"Dooo!" Dody hứng nguyên cả đòn tấn công mà không thèm tránh. Nó bị thương. Nhưng ngay lập tức, nó đáp trả. Cổ nó bắt đầu xoáy rất nhanh và một cơn lốc được tạo ra. Là Whirlwind. Cơn gió lốc hất tung Kingdra ngược trở về bóng. Và con Gorebyss bị đổi raq.

"Đánh đấm kiểu gì vậy. mà không sao. Gorebyss là một pokemon mạnh với Swift swim. Đòn đánh vô dụng rồi." Misty cười "Gorebyss! Ice beam!"

"Goreee!" Con pokemon nước rít lên và bắn ra một chùm tia sáng băng giá. Nó đóng băng những giọt mưa trên đường bay và hướng thẳng về phía Dody.

"Đổi!" Yellow đổi pokemon ngay trước khi Ice beam đánh và cô thay ngay ra Omny. Phải. Con Omastar vừa ra đã bị dính đòn icce beam. Nhưng đòn đánh ấy với con pokemon đá cổ đại chỉ như gãi ngứa cho nó thôi. Nhưng…

"Chết rồi!" Yellow hốt hoảng. cô quên mất rằng trong điều kiện trời mưa, khả năng hóa đá của ice beam tăng lên và giờ thì Omny đang bị đóng băng và khó thoát ra.

"Tốt. Đổi!" Misty thu hồi Gorebyss và tung ra Starmie, con pokemon mạnh nhất cô có. Và tất nhiên, nó có life orb.

"Đổi! Ra nào Ratty!" Yellow cũng đổi pokemon.

"Starmie! Dùng Thunder hạ nó đi!" Misty hét lên.

"Staarrrr!" Starmie kêu lên và từ trên trời, một tia sét lớn đánh thẳng xuống

"Đổi!" Yellow vừa mới đổi pokemon giờ lại đổi. Và Ratty được thu vào, thay bằng Gravy, một con pokemon đất đá và tia sét đánh trúng nó nhưng chả có tác dụng gì cả.

"Em làm cái trò gì thế? Đánh đấm tử tế đi!" Misty nói giận giữ.

"Có lẽ trận đấu này không nên diễn ra…" Cô bé Yellow lẩm bẩm "Gravy…làm như anh ấy dạy cậu đi…" cô nói nhỏ và ra lệnh cho Gravy dùng cái trò mà đáng lẽ ra, Yellow sẽ không bao giờ cho phép nó dùng.

"Gooo!" Con Gravy lao về phía Starmie

"Kết liễu nó đi! Hydro pump!" Misty ra lệnh.

"Starrr!" Starmie bắn thẳng về phía Gravy. Hydro pump rất mạnh. Nhưng…

"Gravvvv!" Gravy bất ngờ phát lên ánh sáng chói lòa.

"Cái…" Misty che mắt và…

BÙM!

Gravy tự phát nổ và sức hủy diệt của quả bom tự sát này thật kinh khủng. Starmie thậm chí còn không trụ lại được sau một lượt. Gravy bất tỉnh. Starmie cũng bất tỉnh.

"Khỉ thật! Về đi." Misty thu hồi Starmie

"Đây là cái anh Tiger nói. Đánh bom cảm tử." Yellow cụp chiếc nón rơm xuống, và cố che đôi mắt ướt của cô "Còn ba lượt…" Yellow lẩm bẩm.

"Được rồi! Seaking!" Misty thả Seaking ra

"Ratty!" Yellow thả Ratty ra "Chuẩn bị."

"Waterfall!" Misty ra lệnh.

"KHông cần ẩn nấp nữa…" Yellow nói nhỏ quyết tâm "Wild charge!" cô é ra lệnh và hất cái nón rơm lên, để lộ đôi mắt bùng cháy quyết tâm.

"Ratt!" Ratty lao tới Seaking với bộ lông tích đầy điện.

"Seaaa!" Seaking tự phóng nó về phía Ratty. Nó lao nhanh hơn Ratty. Và chính vì nhanh hơn nên nó thiếu đi sự linh động. Và Ratty ngay lập tức chiếm lấy lợi thế vốn có khi mà nó chiến đấu với một pokemon chỉ quen đánh dưới nước. Nó lách mình rất nhanh và lao đi. Nó đánh trượt nhưng Seaking cũng chẳng đánh trúng nổi.Cả hai con pokemon văng đi vì đất trơn và trong khi Seaking đang loay hoay quay đầu lại để tấn công thì Ratty đã lấy lại thăng bằng và tiếp tục tấn công rồi.

"KHỉ thật! Seaking! Drill run!" Misty ra lệnh.

"Seaaa!" Seaking bất ngờ dùng sừng của mình đào một cái hố và chui xuống nó. Nó bơi giỏi và tốc độ đào đất xũng không thua gì Excadrill dùng Drill run. Nó biến mất trên mặt đất.

"Cơ hội đây rồi," Yellow nhếch mép cười. cô thật khác cái vẻ ngây thơ và hồn nhiên thường ngày "Chờ nó! Wild charge!" cô ebs ra lệnh.

"Tấn công!" Misty hét lên. Và từ dưới lòng đất, Seaking lao lên với tốc độ tuyệt vời và sức công phá không kém gì Excadrill dùng Drill run.

"Seaaaa!" Seaking rít lên, sứng nó hướng thẳng về phía Ratty và tấn công.

"Raaattt!" ratty đã tích điện đủ và nó lao xuống. Hai con Pokemon va chạm giữa không trung.

RUỲNH!

Một vụ nổ cực mạnh xảy ra khi sấm sét trên bầu trời bị hút và tăng sức mạnh cho Wild charge va chạm với Drill run của Seaking. Cả hai con pokemon bắn văng ra hai góc và Seaking bát tỉnh ngay lập tức. Ratty thì vẫn cố gắng gượng dậy được.

"KHỉ thật! Về nào Seaking!" Misty cay cú vì khi mà đối đầu, pokemon của cô không đủ sức để hạ Ratty. Con pokemon của Yellow vẫn còn sống "Ra nào Gorebyss!"

Misty thả Gorebyss ra và đối mặt Ratty.

"Ratty! Rest!" Yellow ra lệnh. Con chuột nhanh chóng nằm xuống nghỉ ngời để hồi sức.

"hay lắm! Hay lắm! Gorebyss! Infestation!" Misty ra lệnh.

"Goreee!" Gorebyss nhanh chóng dùng Infestation. Nó giăng ra một cái bẫy bao quanh Ratty. ĐÓ là cái bẫy khiến cho Ratty không thể nào thoát ra dduojc và Yellow cũng không đổi được. Nhưng Yellow vừa kiểm tra pokedex và cô mỉm cười. Và con ratty bất ngờ tỉnh dậy chỉ sau một lượt ngủ. Kì lạ. à không. Nó dùng berry mà.

"ĐƯợc lắm. nhưng nhóc thua rồi!" Misty nói "Gorebyss! Blizzard!" cô ra lệnh. Và cô định đóng băng cả khu vực này.

"KHông dễ thế đâu! Nhanh kết thúc trận này đi." Yellow nói "Final Gambit!"

Bằng một cách nào đó, Yellow biết rõ Ratty sẽ có nhiều hp hơn Gorebyss và ra lệnh cho nó tấn công. Và…

"Gorreeee!" Gorebyss rít lên đau đớn trước khi ngất đi còn Ratty thì cũng không chịu được hơn một đòn. Cả hai con pokemon đều ngất đi.

"Về đi!" Misty có vẻ cú khi thu hồi Gorebyss.

"Cậu làm tốt lắm. về đi Ratty!" Yellow thu hồi Ratty. Trời cũng vừa hết mưa. Misty nhìn Yellow. Yellow nhìn Misty. Misty đặt tay lên quả pokeball trên đai lưng. Yellow thọc tay vào túi. Họ như thể hai cao bồi đấu súng ấy.

"Hừ…Politoed!" Misty nhanh như cắt tung Politoed ra và ngya lập tức, trời lại đổ mưa. Và Damp rock mà Politoed cầm luôn sẵn sàng hỗ trợ nó.

"Chuchu!" Yellow cũng tung ra và đó là Chuchu. Nhưng tại sao lại là nó. Vốn con Chuchu của Yellow không có kinh nghiệm chiến đấu mà. Nhưng…

"Politoed! Mud bomb!" Misty ra lệnh

"Poliii!" Con Politoed hút bùn vào miệng nó tạo thành một quả bom và phóng thẳng về phía Chuchu.

"Chuchu! Magnet rise!" Yellow ra lệnh.

"Chuuu!" Chuchu dùng magnet rrise và tự nhấc nó lên khiến Mud bomb trở thành vô dụng. Quả bom bùn rơi xuống và bùn bắn tung tóe khiến cho cả Yellow và Misty đều lấm lem hết cả. Nhưng họ đang đánh nhau mà. Quan tâm làm gì.

"Politoed!" Misty biết rõ nếu đánh tcos độ thì Politoed sẽ chậm hơn rất nhiều. vì vậy cô quyết định đổi để chiếm lợi thế.

"ĐỔi! Kingdra!" Misty tung pokemon chủ lực ra. Kingdra dưới trời mưa là một cỗ máy giết chóc với tốc độ kinh người.

"KHông ổn rồi…" Yellow lẩm bẩm. đấu với đội hình toàn swift swim mà không hạ được pokemon chuyên tạo mwua thì đánh kiểu gì được "Volt switch!" Yellow ra lệnh. Chuchu bắn thẳng về Kingdra mootj quả cầu điện chỉ đủ sức gãi ngứa rồi tự thu vào bóng.

"Phù…" Yellow thở sâu. Biết chọn pokemon nào bây giờ.

"Nhanh lên đi. Không được câu giờ đâu nhóc con!" Misty nói giận giữ khi thấy Yellow chậm lại.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Dody!" Yellow tạm thả Dody ra nhưng không biết phải làm gì tiếp.

"Kingdra! Hydropump!" Misty ra lệnh.

"Draaa!" Kingdra với tốc độ kinh hoàng bắn về phía Dody luồng nước với sức sát thương hủy diệt. Dody vốn đã bị thương, giờ mà dính thêm thì không chắc đã chịu được. Và đúng thật. Trong khi Yellow vẫn bối rối không biết làm sao thì..

"Dooo!" Dody kêu lên và ngã xuống. Hydro pump quá mạnh.

"Về đi. Chuchu…" Yellow thả chuchu ra nhưng cũng chảng biết để làm gì nữa. cô không còn pokemon mạnh để đối chọi với Kingdra. Hay chính xác là ngay từ đầu, cô bé đã xác định là sẽ thua rồi.

"Chu?" Chuchu quay sang hỏi Yellow xem nó phỉa làm gì. Nhưng cô bé im lặng.

"Ha. Chịu thua đi Yellow! Kingdra! Hydro pump!" Misty ra lệnh

"Draaa!" Kingdra dùng Hydro pump tấn công. May mắn cho Chuchu là nó đánh trượt.

"Chậc! chỉ được thêm một lượt thôi!" Misty cười

"Chuchuchu?" Chuchu hỏi yellow nhưng cô bé không nói gì cả. thua rồi sao?

"Yellow! Em làm gì thế! ĐỪng bỏ cuộc lúc này chứ?" Giọng Red bỗng vang lên khiến cả hai giật mình. Yellow quay lại thì thấy Red và Silver đang đội mưa xem hai người đấu nhau. Và rõ ràng họ không hiểu ý nghĩa trận chiến này. Pika, Itachi, Saur, Poli và Snorr cũng đang cổ vũ cô nữa kìa.

"Re…Red?" Misty bất ngờ và bối rồi.

"Nhưng anh…" Yellow định phân trần về sự chậm trể thì…

"Anh tin em sẽ làm được thôi! Cô lên!" Red dơ ngõn tay cái ra động viên và cười.

"Vâng!" Yellow gật đầu và cười tự tin hơn. Có Red ở đây, cô bé bỗng thấy tự tin hơn. À àm khoan. Hình như cô bé vẫn còn một sự lựa chọn nữa. một sự lựa chọn của một đồng minh, một pokmeon mà vỗn không phải do chính cô huấn luyện nhưng giờ thì nó đang thuộc quyền điều khiển của cô và cũng là món quà củ Tiger để cảm ơn bữa tiệc sinh nhật nữa.

"Kingdra! Lên đi!" Misty có phần hơi lưỡng lự.

"Cả cậu nữa Misty à! Đánh nhau mà lưỡng lự thế thì đánh kiểu gì?" Red cười.

"Ừ…ừm!" Misty gật đầu và thở phào.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Ra nào Dragy!" Yellow thả con pokemon của cô ra và đó là Dragonair Dragy mà Tiger từng cứu và giờ, nó là của Yellow.

"Kingdra! Dragon Pulse!" Misty ra lệnh.

"Draaaa!" Kingdra bắn ra một luồng năng lượng tím với tốc độ rất cao.

"Dragy! Làm đi! Dragon guard!" Yellow ra lệnh.

"Draggg!" Dragy nay lập tức tự cuộn mình thành vòng tròn và tận dụng lợ thế chiều dài cơ thể. Và nó cuốn thành hình cầu với tốc độ cao và tạo thành một tấm khiên năng lượng thuần khiến bao bọc lấy Yellow. Đây chính là chiêu mà cô dùng để đánh Lance. Và khi mà Dragon pulse đánh trúng, nó khgoong đủ mạnh để phá khiên. Nó bị bắn đi ra xa và đập vào núi, phá tung một phần ngọn núi.

"Tiếp tục! Dragon Pulse!" Misty lại ra lệnh

"Dragon Soul!" Yellow hét lên phấn khích. Đánh nhau thế này mới thích chứ. Và Dragy lao thẳng về phía đòn tấn công của Kingdra. Người nó bõng tỏa ra một luồng khí trắng mờ ảo tự bọc lấy cơ thể và bỗng nhiên, từ cơ thể chính, hàng nghìn bản sao màu trắng đục của Dragy hay chính xác là linh hồn của nó tách ra và lao tới.

"Cái…" Misty bị bất ngờ.

"Draaa?" Kingdra không hiểu

RẦM!

Kingdra bất tỉnh, Dragy cũng bất tỉnh. Yellow cười còn Red vỗ tay. Misty há hốc mồm…

"Vậy ra hai người chỉ đánh nhau chơi thôi à?" Red hỏi và cười. Họ đang cắm trại ở gần cửa hang đã và cố hong khô quần áo.

"Vâng ạ!" Yellow cười tươi vui vẻ. Misty nhìn liếc cô bé, không nói gì cả.

"Chậc! Bao giờ đống quần áo mới khô đây?" Silver than.

"Để ta hong cho!" Ông Blain thả mấy con Pokemon lửa ra. Họ mới gặp ông ở đây khi trở lại.

"TỪ từ đã. Ông đốt hết bây giờ." Red vội cản ông lại. ĐỢi cho Red đã ở đủ xa, Misty mới lân la lại gần Yellow.

"Sao em làm thế?" Misty hỏi nhỏ.

"Hì." Yellow quay sang cười với Misty "Em không biết."

"Đừng dối chị. Em có đã có thể…nhưng em không làm…" Misty nói nhỏ

"Anh Red đều quan trọng với cả hai chúng ta phải không chị?" Yellow hỏi nhỏ khiến Misty đỏ mặt

"Ừ…ừ!" Cô ngập ngừng.

"Nếu anh ấy đã quan trọng với chúng ta thế thì chúng ta phải làm điều tôt nhất có thể cho anh ấy mà." Yellow cười "Bởi vì cả chị và em đều rất quan trọng với anh ấy."

"Ai…nói với em vậy?" Misty hỏi.

"Anh Tiger." Yellow cười hồn nhiên "Anh ấy biết nhiều lắm."

"Ừm…" Misty bỗng ôm Yellow và xoa xoa đầu cô "Em nói đúng…chị xin lỗi vụ hồi chiều. tại chị nông nổi quá…"

"KHông sao. Không sao!" Yellow cười "EM tha thứ cho chị mà."

"Đấy thấy chưa? Cháy mất cái áo của cháu rồi!" Silver vừa nói vùa dơ cái áo cháy xem mất một góc trước mặt ông Blain.

"Ờ ờ. Ta xin lỗi! Hơi quá tay! Ha ha!" Ông Blain gãi cái đầu "nhiều" tóc của ông và cười.

"Hê! Giờ quay lại gặp Tiger và Green được rồi! KHông biết họ sao rồi nhỉ?" Red cười.

"Anh Tiger đã qua được vòng bảng với thành tích toàn thắng và không một trận nào phải dùng quá bốn pokemon rồi. chiến thắng áp đảo!" Yellow thông báo vui vẻ "Sáng nay em ở lại lấy đồ hộ anh ấy tiện thể xem trận cuối của bảng E mà." Cô cười.

Vậy là trong khi mà họ đánh nhau ở đây, có người đã chiến trọn tình cảm của người hâm mộ bằng chiến thắng tuyệt đối trước đối thủ rồi đây :v


	63. Chapter 63

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 63:

Venus, Lunar và Melody đang ở trong Cerulean cave. Họ đang đi mò mẫm giữa những tảng đá và cố tìm lối vào sáng sủa tí. Magmortar đã khỏe hẳn và làm nhiệm vụ thăm dò. Nó đi trước.

"KHả năng chúng ta bị lạc là tương đối cao." Venus vừa đi vừa nói.

"Còn cao với thấp gì nữa. lạc rồi mới nói à?" Lunar lên giọng

"À thì…Melody ậm ừ "Tớ có cảm giác có người ở gần đây."

"Mor!" Magmortar báo hiệu.

"Có người." Venus ngay lập tức lùi lại và kéo Lunar theo.

"Vào vị trí." Lunar thả pokemon ra và Venus cũng ngay lập tức làm theo như thể có thế chiến thứ ba ấy :v Mamoswine, Glaceon, Abomasnow và Venus ngay lập tức vào vị trí. Mamoswine và Abomasnow thủ phía trước. Glaceon ở giữa và Venus đứng phía sau.

"Nào nào mấy đứa! không định biến chỗ này thành động băng đấy chứ?" Pryce bất ngờ xuất hiện và cười "Nhưng phản ứng nhanh đấy. đội hình đứng cũng rất tối ưu. Ta ấn tượng đấy." ông khen và vuốt cằm

"Thầy!" Venus và Lunar reo lên như thể nhìn thấy người chết sống dậy ấy.

Và sau vài phút hội ngộ…

"Ta gửi Alia tới chỗ thằng Tiger theo dõi rồi. chậc. chắc nó còn không nhớ nhiệm vụ ấy chứ chưa nói theo dõi." Pryce than.

"Bạn ấy nhớ đấy." Venus nói "Vậy thầy có chuyện gì cần dặn giò vậy ạ?"

"Sắp có chiến tranh rồi…" Pryce nói "Mà có ai thấy khói từ Cerulean không?"

"Khói?" Melody giờ mới nhận ra là có mùi khói ở đâu đó gần đây. Và cô cũng thấy nóng nữa. Venus cũng nhận ra. Nước đang bốc hơi.

"Là nó…" Lunar lẩm bẩm "Nó đuổi theo chúng ta tới tận đây sao?"

"Phải! là Desolate land." Venus nghiến răng "Chả nhẽ con cáo đó đang tấn công Cerulean?" Cậu nhìn cột khói ở phía xa.

"Đó chính là chuyện ta gọi hai đứa tới đây đấy." Pryce nói "Con cáo chín đuôi đó…nó cũng giống con Arcanine của Tiger. Và giờ thì nó đang đi tìm viên đá Red Sun để có thể đạt tới sức mạnh tối đa. Có điều, nó đã bị tiêm nhiễm vào đầu khá nhiều thứ tối tăm rồi và giờ, với Desolate land, nó đang là vũ khí hủy diệt của team Rocket."

"Vậy tụi con phải làm gì ạ?" Lunar hỏi.

"Để đối đầu với một thứ mạnh thế chỉ có cách dùng một thứ mạnh tương đương." Pryce nói "Một là Darkanine có ability đủ mạnh để khắc chế. Hai là…" Pryce rút ra một quả pokeball và đưua cho Venus.

"Cái này là…?" Venus nhận lấy quả pokeball

"Con…à không. Cả hai đứa đều không đủ sức để điều khiển con pokemon này đâu." Pryce nói

"Vậy sao thầy đưua nó cho Venus?" Lunar hỏi.

"Vì Venus có một thứ đủ mạnh để điều khiển con pokemon này." Melody nói. Cô thậm chí còn hiểu rõ Venus hơn cả Lunar.

"ĐÚng." Venus nói "Giờ con phải làm gì?"

"Đến Cerulean và bắt con cáo đó về đây." Pryce nói "Nó dường như cảm nhận được vị trí viên đá Red sun vì vậy đừng để nó tiếp cận viên đá. Nghe chưa? Và cố gắng hạ nó càng nhanh càng tốt. thứ ta đưa con có đủ khả năng khắc chế nó đấy."

"Nhưng nếu cái tên gì gì đó lại đến thì sao?" Lunar lo lắng

"Sẽ có người lo cho hắn. nhưng ta nghĩ hắn không đến đâu. Vì bọn chúng còn có kế hoạch khác cơ." Pryce nói.

"Vậy nhờ thầy trông họ giùm con. Cho tớ muôn đám pokemon băng nhé." Venus lấy pokemon của Lunar và trèo lên Magnezone và bay đi.

"Cẩn thận nhé Venus!" Melody nói vọng theo.

Ở phía bắc Cerulean…

"KHông thể nào!" Misty đang cố gắng chạy thật nhanh về phía cột khói. Thành phố Cerulean đang bị nhấn chìm trong biển lửa rồi.

"KHỉ thật!" Red tăng tốc và theo sau là Silver và Yellow.

Và cả nhóm dừng lại trước lối vào của thành phố. Trước mặt họ là Cerulean đang cháy. Và ở giữa thành phố là một cột lửa khổng lồ.

"Phải…" Misty nhìn quanh, không biết phải làm gì.

"Sao trời lại nắng nóng thế nhỉ? Không tài nào dùng rain dance được!" Red than khi mà Poliwrath không tài nào gọi mưa được.

"KHỉ thật chuyện quái gì thế này?" Silver bực tức khi nước của Feraligart gần như bốc hơi ngay lập tức.

"Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy?" Yellow nhìn quanh. Người dân trong thành phố đang được xơ tán ra ngoài nhưng ngọn lửa thì không ngừng bốc lên.

"Cái này…" Red cảm thấy nóng và nhận ra viên đá Red sun đang phản ứng dữ dội.

"Chuyện gì…này này! Đừng có điên!" Silver vội túm Misty lại khi thấy cô định nhảy vào thành phố.

"Không được! thả tôi ra! Tôi phải thanh toán món nợ này với con pokemon gây ra nó!" Misty hét lên

"Con pokemon?" Yellow ngạc nhiên.

"Mấy ngày trước, có một kẻ lạ mặt gửi một con shiny Ninetales tới trung tâm pokemon…" Misty vừa kể, vừa ngồi phịch xuống bất lực "Và rồi, nắng hạn bắt đầu xảy ra và abn đàu, tôi vẫn tưởng những đám cháy nhỏ đó chỉ là do tai nạn…nhưng giờ thì…chỉ có nó mới có đủ khả năng…" cô khóc.

"Không lẽ…Silver Yellow. Hai người giữ cô ấy ở đây và tìm cách cứu mọi người ra." Red nói "Poli và Gya sẽ hỗ trợ. Còn anh sẽ đi vào!" Red bỏ lại hai con pokemon nước của mình và trèo lên Aero, bay vào trong. Yellow và Silver không kịp cản.

'Nếu nước không làm gì được nó thì chỉ có cát của Itachi và Đá của Aero mới ăn thua thôi!' Red vừa bay giữa làn khói lửa vừa nghĩ 'Kia rồi!' cậu nhận ra con shiny Ninetales đang đứng giữa những tòa nhà cháy và kêu lên. Mối tiếng kêu của nó khiến lửa bùng lên dữ dội hơn. Chính là nó.

Ở cao nguyên Indigo, Tiger đang ngồi bên cạnh Green và Alia dưới gốc cây còn cách đó không xa, Blue và Rin đang chuẩn bị bữa trưa. Tiger chăm chú đọc cuốn truyện tranh Naruto cậu "mượn" từ nhà Red mấy hôm trước.

"Tuyệt thật! Rasengan!" Tiger lẩm bẩm "Nó thực sự rất quen đấy."

"Naruto à?" Alia cười "TỚ thích Như quyền của Neji hơn! Nó nhanh lắm."

"Vậy à? Xin lỗi là tớ tập nó nên giờ tay nó mới ra thế này!" Ytiger dơ tay phải được băng kín lên

"Chậc! mấy cuốn truyện đó có gì hay chứ?" Green than và thở dài.

"Chàng "than thở" lại chê bai rồi." Tiger cười "Học được nhiều thứ lắm."

"Cậu thử nói xem cậu học được cái gì nào?" Green cười

"Rồi rồi!" Tiger cười và đứng dậy. Cậu đi ra chỗ thoáng, vươn vai và…đứng thuyết trình :v

"Thế này nhé. Tớ nhận ra có những sự tương đồng nhất định giữa chakra và năng lượng thuần khiết. đó được coi là cội nguồn của tất cả các dạng năng lượng từ lửa, gió, nước, đất, v.v… và đó cũng là loại mà tất cả những đệ tử lục đạo đều cần học trước. vể căn bản, nó khá rắc rối. Nếu Rasengan là dựa chủ yếu vào khả năng điều khiển chakra thì các chiêu kogeki cũng thế…"

"Này này. Tớ bảo cậu nói về tác dụng của đọc truyện tranh chứ có phải thuyết trình về chuyện đâu!" Green nói.

"Lạc đề rồi!" BLue tự dưng từ đâu chen ngang rồi lại biến mất.

"Tớ đang nói mà. Và lạc cái đầu cậu ấy!" Tiger nói lớn "Rồi nhé. Giờ thì có một vấn đề. Tớ đọc được quá trình học Rasengan của Naruto rồi. vậu tớ đặt câu hỏi là liệu của hiện thực tế hóa chiêu thức ấy không. Và sau gần một tuần nghiên cứu."

"Cậu thấy nó bất khả thi?" Green hỏi

"Bất khả thi là cái chắc!" Blue lại từ đâu chen ngang vào rồi lại biến mất.

"Bất bất cái con khỉ!" Tiger mắng "Rồi nhé! Tớ tự tập cả tuần rồi. có điều làm một tay thì hơi khó nhưng…"

Tiger dơ cánh tay trái lên trước. và ban đầu chẳng có gì xảy ra cả.

"Cậu làm gì thế?" Green hỏi

"Chậc!" Alia ngả người chán nản.

"Cậu ta câu giờ đấy!" Blue lại từ một chỗ chết khỉ nào đó chen vào

"Câu câu cái con cá!" Tiger mắng "Từ từ đã. Một tay làm hơi khó."

Nhưng ngay khi cậu vừa dứt lời, Green đã có thể bắt đầu nhing thấy những dòng năng lượng xanh như đang chảy vào trong lòng bàn tay Tiger và xoáy lại. dần dần, một quả cầu màu xanh nhạt và gần như trong suốt xuất hiện. nó không mang theo một nguyên tố khác nào như hỏa, phong hay thủy nào cả. nó được tạo ra từ năng lượng thuần khiết nhất mà Tiger có và hoàn toàn thuẩn khiết. Và nó nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay của Tiger.

"Woaaa! Đẹp quá!" Blue lại từ đâu lòi cái mặt ra và đứng ngay bene cạnh Tiger, nhing ngắm quả cầu cậu làm ra thích thú.

"Xờ thử tí!" Blue định chạm tay vào quả cầu thì…

ĐÉT!

"Nghịch ngợm linh tinh!" Tiger vừa đạp vào tay cô vừa nói.

"ĐỒ keo kiệt!" Blue lẩm bẩm "Ai cho cậu đánh tớ!" cô vừa hét lên vừa thọc léc Tiger khiến cậu không chịu nổi và và…

"Thôi…thôi ngay! Chết cả hai đứa bây giờ!" Tiger vừa cười vừa hét lên.

"Thôi. Bỏ cậu ta ra đi." Green nói và Blue dừng lại.

"Trông nó rất giồng Rasengan. Nhưng còn…" Alia thắc mắc

"KHỏi bàn." Tiger nỏi "Tất cả lùi lịa" Cậu nói lớn và hướng về phía một tảng đá gần đó.

"Rồi!" Blue lùi lại.

"Chuẩn bị!" Tiger hơi hạ người và…

"Rasengan!" Cậu chạy lao tới tảng đá và định dùng chiêu đó phá đá nhưng…

"Oái!" Tiger bỗng bước hụt như có cái gì ngáng chân cậu vậy và…

RUỲNH!

"Aaaaa!" Tiger bị phóng văng đi và đó là một cơn đại trấn lớn. quả cầu cậu cầm bị dí xuống đất và hệ quả là cả khu đất xung quang rung chuyển dữ dội.

"Á!" Blue cố đứng vựng cho tới khi mọi thứ đã trở lại bình thường. Và đúng chỗ Tiger ngã, có một cái hố sâu chừng hai mét và có bề rộng bán kính vào khoảng 1,5 mét.

"Eo…" Green ngất. :v

"Đúng là Rasengan có khác. Nhưng mà Tiger đâu?" Alia khá hưng phấn sau đòn đó nhưng nhìn quanh chẳng thấy Tiger đâu cả. Nhìn quanh không thấy là phải thôi :v

"Tiger?" Blue cũng không thấy cậu bạn đâu

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Có tiếng hét rất lớn của Tiger

"HỬ?" Blue nhìn lên và…

BỊCH!

Tiger ngã đè lên cô.

"KhặC! Bẹp ruột con rồi má ơi!" Blue kêu lên. Tiger ngã đè lên cô mà.

"Ai bảo cậu ngáng chân tớ hả?" Tiger hét lên "Tí mất mạng đấy nghe chưa?"

"Green ơi?"Alia lay lay cậu bạn nhưng cậu ta sủi bọt mép ngất rồi.

"Argh! Cái lưng tôi…" Blue than à đứng dậy

"Than cái gì?" Tiger đứng đậy "Ngáng chân người khác thì cho chết!"

"Anh Tiegr ơi!" Rin chạy lại "Có tin nhắn từ Yellow!" cô đưa Tiger cái điện thoại. Tiger đọc lướt nhanh rồi quay sang Blue.

"Tính hình là tớ đi Cerulean một chuyến. cậu chịu trách nhiệm ở đây!" cậu nói ngắn gọn "Tranh thủ mấy ngày nghỉ trước trận tứ kết thôi. Sẽ về ngay khi xong!" cậu nói ngắn gọn.

"Rồi rồi! ĐI may mắn nhé!" Blue cười. Và Tiger cứ thế mà đi thôi :v Một lúc sau, Green tỉnh dậy.

"A…Tiger đâu?" Cậu nhìn quanh.

"Đi rồi! cậu ta đi Cerulean…" Blue chưa nói hết câu thì Green đã lại ngất tiếp :v quá nhiều cho một ngày :v


	64. Chapter 64

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 64.

Red hạ cánh xuống, mặt đối mặt với con Ninetales giữa quảng trường thành phố Cerulean đang ngùn ngụt lửa khói.

"Ngươi…sao ngươi lại đốt phá nơi này cơ chứ? Người có thù hằn gì sao? Tại sao lại là thành phố này?" Red hỏi dồn dập nhưng khuôn mặt lạnh tanh của con thú càng khiến cậu thêm điên tiết.

"Ta sẽ coi như đó là câu trả lời." Red nói "Lên đi! Aero!" cậu ra lệnh

"Aeerrr!" Aero lao từ trên cao xuống và bất ngờ ném những tảng đá to về phía Ninetales. Là Rockslide. Nước không thể dùng được nhưng đất đá thì hoàn toàn hữu dụng ở đây.

"Kyuuu!" Con ninetales lại cất lên tiếng kêu khác lạ của nó và tránh mấy viên đá. Nó tránh thành công và không bị dính một viên nào.

"Pikaaa!" Pika nhanh chóng tấn công tiếp bằng thunderbolt.

RUỲNH!

Đòn đánh của Pika đánh. Nhưng Ninetales dùng một cái đuôi của nó thủ và hất tung đòn tấn công của Pika sang một bên.

"KHỉ thật! Aero!" Red gọi

"Aerrrrooo!" Aero lao thẳng xuống và nó sẵn sàng. Nó hất cánh thật mạnh và đẩy văng mấy tảng đá rơi thẳng từ trên trời xuống.

"Kyu!" Con Ninetales kêu lên và tụ toàn bộ không khí nóng của nó bao lấy nó. Khí nóng và lửa di chuyển tròn tạo thành một quả cầu lửa bao bọc lấy con cáo và ảo vệ nó. Những viên đá của Aero dường như bị bóp vụn trong cơn lốc lửa vậy. Nó quá mạnh.

"Cái…thôi không ổn. nó thủ quá tốt…" Red lẩm bẩm.

"Kyuuu!" Con Cáo lửa bỏ vòng tròn bảo vệ xuống và hướng về phía Aero.

"Aero! Cẩn thận!" Red nói lớn và cố cảnh báo cho con pokemon của cậu nhưng…

"Ae…? Aeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr!" Aero bị một luồng năng lượng mạnh có hình dạng gần giống như một tia sét đánh trúng và rơi xuống.

"Trở về nahnh!" Red vội thu nó về. Thứ vừa đánh nó giống một tia sét nhưng lại gaya bỏng nặng và có vẻ như nó…đến từ mặt trời chứ khong phải mấy mưa gì cả. là Solar Shock. Đòn đánh quá bất ngờ. Và Red kịp thu Aero về ngay trước khi tia sét thứ hai đánh trúng và tia sét thứ hai phá tung một khoảng đất ở quảng trường Cerulean.

"KHỉ thật…Snor!" Red thả Snorlax ra "Earthuake cho tớ! không thể để thứ này tiếp tục phá hủy nơi này được."

"Snorrr!" Snor gầm lên và đấm mạnh xuống đát, tạo một cơn địa chấn cực mạnh.

"Kyuuu!" Con Ninetales bị đánh trúng và nó không trụ vững nổi. nó bị đánh mạnh và ngã ngửa ra, nằm bất động.

"Chờ chút…" Red chờ đợi nhưng con pokemon kia không cử động.

"Snor!" Snor vỗ ngực. nó vừa hạ đối thú quá dễ dàng.

"Hù…haha! Thắng rồi!" Red đứng chống tay "Xem ra nó cũng…" cậu chưa nói hết câu thì bất chợt trời chuyển đen. Và một đám mây đen kéo tới. nhưng đó không phải đám mây thường. trên đám mây đó có ánh sáng như màu đỏ máu và nó có hình một khuôn mặt khiến Red giật mình.

"Cái…quái gì…?" Red chưa kịp làm gì thì cái mặt kia há miệng ra và bắt đầu hút mọi thứ vào miệng nó.

"Toi…toi rồi! Chạy đi!" Red hét lên và cậu bắt đầu chạy. Snor ục ịch chạy theo sau nhưng nó quá chậm.

"Snoorrrr!" Snor bị hút thẳng vào trong cái miệng của con quái vật kia.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Red cố hết sức nhưng cậu cũng đang bị hút vào.

"Garr!" Garchomp bất ngờ xuất hiện. Nhưng nó không chui ra từ pokeball. Mà nó bất ngờ chui ra từ một cái hố nhỏ màu đỏ như thể một cổng dịch chuyển tức thời vậy. và

"Garagan! Chomp!(Sharringan! Giải!)" Mắt nó chuyển thành đôi mắt sharingan và nó chắp tay trước ngực, đối mặt với cái thứ quái quỷ kia và…

"Aaaahhh…" Red mở mắt ra và "Ơ…?" cậu chẳng hiểu gì cả. cậu thấy mình vẫn đứng ở quảng trường, xung quanh là lửa của và khói và đối mặt với cậu vẫn là con Ninetales. Nhưng giờ, cậu nhân ra là Snor đã bị đánh bại, nằm bất tỉnh còn Itachi thì đang đứng thủ trước mặt cậu.

"Kyubiii? Kyukyuku!(Sharingan à? Ngươi khá lắm.)" Con Ninetales cười.

"Chả nhẽ…" Red chợt nhớ ra những gì cậu đã từng trải. cậu nhìn Itachi với cặp mắt Sharringan đang rực lửa và cảm nhận được sự tức giận cũng như ý chí quyết tâm của nó. Chả nhẽ cậu và Snor bị trúng ảo thuật giống kiểu trong truyện. rồi Itachi dùng Sharingan của nó đưa hai người ra? Chắc vậy rồi.

"Itachi. Tớ cần cậu giúp!" Red nói và thủ thỉ gì đó với con rồng đất của cậu. Và rồi

"TIến lên nào Uchiha Itachi!" Red nói lớn.

"Garrrr!" Itachi lao thẳng về phía Ninetales.

"Kyuuu!" Ninetales lại dùng chiêu đó. Nó dùng lửa xoáy với tốc độ tối đa thành một quả cầu lửa tự bao bọc lấy bản thân mình. Nhưng…

"Được rồi! Saur!" Red bất ngờ thả Saur ra và Itachi nhảy ngược lại, hất cát bụi tứ tung.

"Kyu? Kyuuu!" Ninetales bất ngờ kêu lên đau đớn và lùi lại. Tường lửa của nó cũng biến mất theo. Và trên mặt đất là hàng chục cái lỗ được tạo ra từ dây leo của Saur. Đòn đánh đến từ dưới đất và có vẻ như, cát của Itachi đã che mắt Ninetales rất tốt.

"Kyuuu!" Ninetales tức giận. nó phỏng thắng về phía Red và Itachi một luồng lửa trắng. lại là holy flare.

"Gar!" Itachi thủ ngay trước mặt Red và một bức tường cát ngay lập tức được tạo ra. Lửa của Ninetales bị cát chặn đứng.

"Lên nào Saur!" Red ra lệnh. Và từ phía sau bức tường cát khi nó được hạ xuống, Saur bắn ra rất nhiều quả cầu được tạo nên từ lá ghép lại. Những quả cầu lá lao thẳng về phía Ninetales.

"Kyu!" Ninetales rít lên và lại là tấm khiên lửa đưuọc tạo nên từ fire spin bao lấy nó. Những quả cầu lá bị đốt ra tro trong chốc lát. Nhưng cũng chính vì dùng khiên mà Ninetales bị che mất tầm nhìn và…

"Gaaaarrr!" Itachi bất ngờ lao lên từ dưới lòng đất và lần này, chính dây leo của Saur có trahcs nhiệm mở đường cho đòn tần công. Chính dây leo của Saur đã tạo đường hầm cho Itachi tấn công và…

"Kyuuu!" Ninetales bị Dragon rush đánh trúng và ngã ngửa. Nó không còn dùng được ảo thuật nữa. không thể thôi miên nữa. và lần này là thật. Ninetales bị thương, lần thứ hai kể từ đầu trận đấu. Itachi đứng thủ thế trước mặt Ninetales.

"Kyu…" Ninetales cay cú "Kyuuuky!" nó rít lên và phóng thẳng một luồng lửa mạnh hơn về phái Red. Vẫn là Holy flare. Và vẫn vậy. cát của Itachi chặn đứng nó lại.

'Phải hạ được thứ nó nếu muốn thắng…' Ninetales nghĩ trong đầu.

"Saur!" Red ra lệnh và Saur phóng về phía Ninetales một quả cẩu làm từ lá lớn hơn bình thường.

"Kyu!" Ninetales phunn lửa và định dùng lửa có nó để chặn lại. Nó đốt quả cầu lá của Saur. Nhưng…

TÁCH TÁCH...RUỲNH!

Khi mà quả cầu lá chỉ cách nó một đoạn và nó gần đốt được rồi, quả cầu bất ngờ vỡ tung và Pika bất ngờ lao ra và tung một cú volt tackle được dùng theo kiểu thunder punch vào thẳng mặt Ninetales.

"Kyu!" Ninetales lùi lại, tối tăm mặt mũi. Nó bị điện đánh trúng má.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Tốt lắm…cái gì?" Red chợt nhận ra Saur đang nằm bất tỉnh bên cạnh mình. Nó bị bỏng rât nặng.

"Garr!" Itachi lao tới và…

"Gaarrhhh!" Red bị lửa đánh trúng. Nhưng may cho cậu là Itachi vẫn kịp thời dùng cát của nó cản lại nên Red chỉ bị bỏng nhẹ ở tay phải. Là lửa của Ninetales và nó chui ra từ trong mấy cái lỗ mà dây leo của Saur để lại. Nguy hiểm quá. Nhưng không hiểu sau những ngọn lửa tấn công Red ấy dường như có thể đuổi theo cậu. tức là Ninetales đang điều khiển lửa của nó từ xa. Nhưng cậu chợt nhận ra một thứ. Chín cái đuôi của Ninetales từ đầu trận tới giờ cứ vẫy liên tục.

"Ga…"Itachi nói nhỏ. Nó bị bỏng nặng sau khi cố nagwn cản đòn đánh của Ninetales.

"Cậu bị thương rồi…" Red nhìn con rồng và đứng lên "Về bóng đi." Cậu nhanh chóng thu hồi Itachi để tránh thêm hậu quả.

"Pika!" Pika quay về, đứng trước mặt Red, quyết tâm

"Còn hai chúng ta thôi…lên nào Pika!" Red nói.

"Pika!" Pika lao tới Ninetales.

"Kyu!" Ninetales rít lên rồi phóng lửa về phía Pika. Nhưng cọn chuột điện nhanh chóng lách qua đòn tấn công này và…

"Pikapikachu!(Ảnh phân thân chi thuật)" Nó nói lớn avf hàng chục, hàng trăm ảnh phân thân xuất hiện phía sau. Cái câu này chắc Red dạy nó :v Và thế là hàng trăm ảnh phân thân của Pika lao vào hội đòng Ninetales nhưng…

"Kyuu!" Ninetales rít lên và một quả cầu luwaur lại bao lấy nó, đốt cháy hết toàn bộ đám ảnh phân thân của Pika. Nhưng khi tường lửa vừa hạ xuống thì…

"Pika!" Pika đang đứng cùng với một ảnh phân thân khác và cái ảnh kia đang dồn toàn bộ sức mạnh nó có vào trong lòng bàn tay bé xíu của ảnh thật, tạo thành một quả cầu nhỏ màu vàng và với đôi tay thoăn thoát, cả hai đang hoàn thiện quả cầu ấy nhanh chóng. Và rồi…

"Pikapiii!(Raigekiii!)" Ảnh phân thân của Pika biến mất và Pika lao tới với vận tốc cực đại. Và…

RUỲNH!

"Oái!" Red vội lùi lại và một vụ nổ cực mạnh hất cậu ngã. Khói bụi mù mịt. Nhưng khi khói tan, thứ xuất hiện lại là thứ cậu không mong đợi nhất.

'Bất ngờ chưa?' Con Ninetales dùng tâm linh để…cười nhạo cậu. Phía sau nó, Pika đang nằm bất tỉnh với một cái lố to tướng trên mặt đất và một cái bản sao của Ninetales. Subtitute chưa bao giờ dễ chịu cả.

"Ngươi…" Red định đứng dậy nhưng bất ngờ, mấy cái đuôi dài của Ninetales quấn lấy tay chân cậu khiến cậu không cử động nổi.

"Ngươi đã mang thứ ta cần tới. he he. Phải trả ơn sao đây?" Ninetales cười nhạo "Mà khoan. Nó vốn thuộc về ta àm. Phải không?" Ninetales thọc cái đuôi của nó vào trong áo khoác của Red và lấy ra viên đá Red sun. Nhưng kì lạ. viên đá vốn trước khi vào đây, nó phản ứng rất mạnh và sáng lắm kia mà. Sao giờ, khi đã nằm trong tay của chủ của nó, nó lại trở thành một viên đá bính thường thế này?

"Cái…ngươi đã làm gì với nó?" Ninetales hỏi, bực tức.

"Ồ không. Chả gì cả." Red cười "Nó chỉ không thích người thôi, đò ác độc ạ!"

"Ngươi…!" Ninetales tức tối, nó dùng mấy cái dduoi nhấc Red lên và ném thẳng vào dống lửa nhưng…

"Làm gì mà vội vàng thế chú em?" Vensu bất ngờ xuất hiện và con Abomasnow đã đỡ được Red.

"Ồ! Venus đến rồi." Red cười "Cẩn thận với nó đấy. nó khá mạnh về khả năng chiến đấu đấy."

"Thêm à?" Ninetales nói nhỏ và giấu viên đá Red sun vào trong lớp lông của nó.

"Nước thì ngươi không sợ chứ băng thì trái lại đấy." Venus cười "Người ta bảo băng thua lửa. nhưng sao không cùng xem thế nào nhỉ?" cậu nói tự tin

"Thường thì Abomasnow mang ability snow warrning sẽ làm tuyết rơi. Nhưng…" Red nhìn quanh.

"Căn bản là vì nó muốn chứng tỏ rằng chả có Desolate land nào cả. Tớ đã đấu với nó một làn rồi. mấu chốt là cái vòng nó giấu sau lớp lông trên cổ kìa." Venus cười "Căn bàn là nó điều khiển quả tệ. nếu cậu để ý kĩ thì rõ ràng, trong khi nước ở mọi nơi đều bốc hơi thì nước ở trong đài phun lại không hề hấn gì."

"Ờ ha…" Red nghển cổ lên và nhận ra đài phun nước vẫn còn nhiều nước trong khi nước ở mọi nơi khác đều đã bốc hơi.

"Đuôi của Ninetales hoạt động mạnh và điều khiển chiêu thức Heat wave được cái thứ bám trên cổ nó tạo ra để làm bốc hơi nước ngya lập tức và giả desolate land. Khá thông minh đấy." Venus cười

"Cậu có kế gì à?" Red hỏi.

"Nếu nó làm bốc hơi nước được thì cũng làm tan băng được. Nhưng không có nghĩa là tan và bốc hơi ngay lập tức được." Venus cười "Glaceon! Glacial Spike!"

Cậu ra lệnh. Và…

"Glacceeon!" Glaceon của Lunar đã sẵn sàng và nó phóng ra một cơn mưa toàn những gai băng thôi.

"Kyuuu!" Ninetales rít lên và nó tạo cầu lửa bảo vệ. nó từng tin là lửa sẽ phá tung hết đám gai abwng nhưng…

RÀO!

Nước bỗng từ đâu ra vào ập vào cầu lửa của nó và dập tắt hết lửa. Và Ninetales bị nước nóng làm bị thương.

"Kyu?" Ninetales không hiểu. nước từ đâu ra vậy.

"Nước…sức nóng làm tan băng thành nước và đòn tấn công băng giờ là đòn hệ nước." Red cười

"Phải. chỉ ở khoảng cách gần thôi." Venus nói "Chứ xa ra tí nữa chắc cungx bốc hơi mất…trận này khó hơn mình tưởng."

"Hừ…" Ninetales gầm gừ. gặp phải chuyê gia rồi. :)


	65. Chapter 65

Pokemon Legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 65.

"HYOROGA!" Venus hét lên và cậu cùng với Mamoswine lao thẳng vào con Ninetales.

"Kyu…" Ninetales nhanh chóng nhảy ngược lại và tránh được đòn đánh. Nó cố giữ khoảng cách càng xa càng tốt. Đã gần nửa ngày rồi mà venus và Red vẫn chưa tiến thêm bước nào và trời bắt đầu tối dần nhưng không hiểu sao mặt trời vẫn rất sáng và nhiệt độ không hề có dấu hiệu giảm đi.

"KHỉ thật. nếu nó cứ ở xa thế này thì khó mà đánh trúng được." Venus cằn nhằm.

"Xa thế này thì băng tan thanh nước rồi tiếp tục bốc hơi…cậu còn kế hoạch nào nữa không?" Red hỏi. Họ vật lộn với cái thứ kia cả ngày rồi mà chẳng có hiệu quả gì cả. Red không còn pokemon nên coi như vô dụng.

"Còn thì còn nhưng…" Venus lẩm bẩm.

"Anh Red!" Giọng Yellow bỗng vang lên khiến cả hai giật mình.

"Cái quái…họ almf gì ở đây? Đã bảo chờ rồi mà!" Red vụt đứng dậy. ninetales cũng nghe thấy.

"Chậc! Bảo họ…" Venus chưa nói hết câu thì lạnh tóc gáy.

"Venus! Cậu đâu rồi?" GIọng Lunar vang lên

OẠCH!

Venus ngã ngửa.

"Cả cậu ta cũng…chui luôn vaoò đây à?" Cậu than.

"Kyu!" Ninetales bất ngờ chạy đi

"KHỉ thật. nó định tấn công họ!" Red đuổi theo "Cậu không giúp gì à?" cậu gọi Venus.

"Chậc!" Venus ôm trán "Dính vào con gái đúng là rắc rối hết chỗ nói." Cậu than rồi dùng Mamoswine đuổi theo.

"Anh ấy ở đây được chứ?" Yellow nhìn quanh. Khói mù mịt. có vẻ sức nóng chỉ còn tập trung xung quanh Ninetales chứ không còn lan rộng như trước nữa. Các tòa nhà bị cháy giờ chỉ còn vài bức tường đổ nát cháy đen và mấy cánh cửa vẫn đang cháy dở. Yellow lìn quanh, lo âu.

"KHụ… nhiều khói quá." Lunar ho "Melody nhát thật. có thế thôi mà không dám đi. Chị khác. Chị chiến đấu được…"

"Khụ khụ…khói quá." Yellow xua xua tay "em cũng không muốn mang thêm rắc rối nhưng anh ấy chiến đấu lâu thế em không an tâm." Cô nói nhỏ

"Chị biết…cẩn thận!" Lunar đẩy Yellow sang một bên và thả ngay Mienshao ra. Con Pokemon nhanh như cắt đá văng quả cầu lửa đang bay tới và khiến nó va vào một tòa nhà đang cháy và nổ tung.

"Ngươi là ai? Ra mặt đi!" Lunar hỏi lớn.

"Hê hê. Thêm hai đứa." Ninetales đi ra từ trong một tòa nhà cháy và cười. nó có màu trắng,

"Lại là nó…" Lunar nói nhỏ "Yellow. Em tạm trán đi được không?"

"Không có chuyện em tránh đi đâu." Yellow thả Ratty ra "Em cũng là huấn luyện viên mà. Huấn luyện viên không chạy khỏi trận chiến." cô nói lớn, sẵn sàng chiến đấu.

"Tránh!" Red bỗng từ đâu lao tới kéo ngã Yellow khiến cả hai ngã lăn ra đất.

"Thổ bích!" Venus bất ngờ chui lên từ dưới đất cùng với Mamoswine và con 'voi' dậm mạnh chân xuống đất, tạo một bức tường đá chắc chắn và chắn đòn tấn công của ninetales. Trong lúc không để ý, lửa của con cáo kia đã luồn ra phía sau hai người mà họ không biết. tự hỏi là nếu Red và Venus không tới thì có thịt quay hay không nữa :v

"Chào!" Venus cười lạnh.

"Em chào anh!" Yellow cười và đứng dậy.

"Hừ. đồ đánh lén!" Red khó chịu.

"Nhanh gớm!" Magmortar của Venus hạ cánh. Nó bị bỏ lại mà :v

"Ờ. Nhanh nhể Magmortar." Venus chọc "Rồi. còn cái thứ kia…lượt của cậu Lunar."

"Rồi." Lunar hiểu ý và ngay lập tức lôi ra từ trong cặp một cái tai nghe, một cặp kính đặt biệt và chiếc đồng hồ cô đeo trên tay. Cả ba thứ đó cùng được kết nối với một thứ: chiếc máy tính xách tay cô mang theo trong cặp. Lunar với chuyên môn của một nhà phân tích trận chiến kinh nghiệm và khả năng quan sát cũng như nhận xét thiên bẩm sẽ cần mấy thứ đó để hỗ trợ đấy.

"Xem nào…đây không phải là desolate land." Lunar nói "Nó dùng những cái đuôi kia tỏa và điều khiển những dòng nhiệt liên tục khiến cho nước bốc hơi. Chiến thuật cũ rích y như hồi đánh với chúng ta. Nó manh theo viên đá giấu trong lớp lông cổ. khả năng di chuyển và tấn công từ xa khá tốt. nhưng có một điểm mù cố hữu. đó. Ngay đó." Cô đưa kính cho Venus.

"Thôi khỏi." Venus nói

'Hừ. đành phải đấy nhanh tốc độ lên thôi. Phải kết thúc nahnh để còn về tìm ông chủ nữa.' Con Ninetales nghĩ trong đầu.

"Kyuubbblaassss!" Nó bất ngờ bắn ra một luồng lửa trắng quen thuộc. lại là Holy flare.

"Tránh!" Venus nhảy sang một bên. Red vác Yellow tránh được. Lunar cũng thoát được đòn đánh đó. Còn Magmortar thì…

"Chơi luôn!" Nó phun lửa từ hai nòng súng thần công trên vai và đối chọi lại, thậm chí là đẩy ngược lại Holy flare của Ninetales.

"Cái…chỉ sau mấy ngàymà ngươi đã…magmortar? Ngươi là ai?" Ninetales khó có thể tưởng tượng nổi sự tiến bộ của Magmortar lại nahnh tới vậy. Lần cuối cùng nó nhìn thấy Magmortar là khi con pokemon đang hấp hối do Clemente đánh trúng.

"Hề. trước tiên, Venus, tôi muốn làm rõ một chuyện." Magmortar quay sang và nói qua thần giao chết khỉ gì đó. Chả hiểu họ có nó kiểu gì nhưng cứ cho là có và Venus thì có thể hiểu Magmortar được.

"Gì?" Cậu hỏi

"Tôi muốn cậu bỏ mấy cái tên giả đi. Và goi tôi bằng tên gốc mà khi nhỏ cậu đặt." Magmortar nói và quay ra, đối mặt Ninetales "Tên của tôi…LÀ AXL!"

Vừa giứt lời, nó rút hai khẩu súng ngắn trên lứn ra và thủ thế sẵn sàng nổ súng ngay khi có lệnh

"Được rồi Axl. Chúng ta sẽ hợp tác tác chiến" Venus nói "Lunar. Red." Cậu gọi hai người bạn lại. Red và Lunar đứng chúi đầu vào và nghe Venus phổ biến trong khi Yellow chăm lo cho Itachi và Pika.

"Rôi. Cứ thế mà làm nhé." Venus nói

"Ok!" Red và Lunar nói.

"Xong." Yellow đưa Red hai con Pokemon đã được chăm sóc cẩn thận và hồi phục hoàn toàn.

"Việc của em xong rồi. nghỉ ngơi đi." Red nói nhỏ và xoa đầu "Anh sẽ lo ở đây."

"Vâng…" yellow ngáp dài do tác dụng phụ của khả năng hồi phục. Abomasnow của Venus bế cô lên avf để cô nằm trên người nó. Thực sự thì nằm đấy khá dễ chịu do hơi lạnh của Abomasnow có khả năng xoa dịu sức nóng khủng khiếp ở đây. Mặt trời đang xuống dần và trên trời giờ có cả mặt trăng cũng vừa xuất hiện. Nhưng ở phía chân trời, mặt trời vẫn còn sáng chói một cách kì lạ.

"Rồi. tiến hành!" Venus ra lệnh

"Rõ!" Red và Lunar đồng thanh và cả ba xông lên.

"Chơi rồi à?" Ninetales gầm gừ và phun lửa ra. Ba luồng lửa phóng thẳng về phía các huấn luyện viên trẻ.

"Itachi! Axl!" Red ra lệnh thay cho cả Venus luôn

"Gaaa!" Itachi ngay lập tức tọa một tường cát bọc cho cả Venus và Red.

"Raaa!" Axl dùng khẩu súng ngắn bắn tung luồng lửa của Ninetales và bọc lót cho Lunar. Và bất ngờ, hai khẩu súng ngắn bằng đá vỡ tung và giờ, trên tay Axl là hai khẩu súng lục hiện đại được làm hoàn toán bằng kim loại chịu nhiệt và nó khá dài và hiện đại như hai khẩu súng mà Mew7 từng dùng. Cũng có những phần giống với những khẩu súng laze trong phim ảnh nhưng được nạp bởi lửa của Axl và tăng cường sức mạnh bới sức nóng dung nham.

"ĐƯỢc rồi! Mamoswine! Mud bomb!" Venus ra lệnh.

"Maaammooo!" Mamoswine hút đất khô vào miệng, cùng nước của nó làm ẩm và bắn thẳng ra một viên đạn lớn. Nó là một viên đạn hoàn toàn bằng bùn đất.

"Kyu!" Ninetales nhảy lại phía sau và viên đạn bắn xuống ngay trước mũi nó. Nhưng nó nhảy vừa kịp và vừa kịp thì khó lòng mà biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Nó chỉ kịp thời nhận ra rằng trong giây phút viên đạn bùn ấy rơi xuống, bức tường cát của Itachi hạ xuống và có một cái hố…

"Sơ hở rồi! Empoleon! Aquatic drill!" Lunar bất ngờ ra lệnh. Cô là người có thể nhìn rõ mọi điểm yếu avf điểm mù của đối phương nên cô chính là mấu chốt của cả đợt tấn công này.

"Empoo!" Empoleon bất ngờ lao lên từ một cái hố từ trên mặt đất ngay trước mặt Ninetales và chính quả bom bùn của mamoswine đã ngụy trang cho cái hố này rất kĩ, che khuất tầm nhìn và tạo ra một điểm mù ngay trước mặt Ninetales.

"Ky…" Ninetales không kịp phản ứng.

RÀO!

Nước bọc lấy cơ thể Empoleon và biến nó thành một mũi khoan nước đâm thẳng vào ngực Ninetales.

"Kyuu!" Ninetales ngã ngửa và lăn mấy vòng trên mặt đất. Nó vội vàng đứng dậy.

"Itachi! Roserade!" Red bất ngờ tung con Roserade của Lunar vào sân "Khóa chặt nó lại!"

"Gar!" Itachi hành động nhanh như cắt. nó điều khiển cát và dùng cát khóa chặt chân Ninetales lại. Là sand tomb.

" !" Ninetales giãy giụa cố thoát khỏi cát của Itachi.

"Rosaa!" Roserade ngay lập tức dùng dây lao của nó trói chặt cổ Ninetales lại khiến con Ninetales không thể cử dộng cổ mà bắn được.

"Làm theo nhóm bao giờ cũng hiệu quả hơn hẳn." Venus nói "Axl!"

"Gyaaaa!" Axl bắn liên tục hàng chục viên đạn pháo lớn vào Ninetales từ hai khẩu thần công trên lưng khiến đát đá bị xới tung hết lên và khói bụi bay mù mịt.

"Tuyệt quá!" Lunar bái phục sức tàn phá của Axl. Đất đá bị xới tung hết lên. Nhưng khi khói tan và bụi lắng xuống thì…

"Cái…" Red bất ngờ khi mà taatcs cả những gì còn lại chỉ là một cái hố đất lớn và một vài mảnh còn sót lại của một pho tượng đá.

"Rock subtitute…" Venus lẩm bẩm.

"Venus! DƯới chân cậu!" Lunar kêu lên nhưng quá muộn. TỪ dưới chân Venus, chín cái đuôi dài màu trắng chui lên và nhanh như cắt, chúng trói chặt cả Venus lẩn Axl.

"Ặc! cái gì thế này? Chưa tưng thấy nó dùng chiêu này!" Venus nói.

"Chờ đã…" Red lao tới định cứu thì bất ngờ, mặt đất dưới chân cậu nổ tung như thể có mìn.

"Argh!" Red và Itachi bị hất ngược lại và Itachi đỡ được cậu.

"Argh!" Lunar cũng bất ngờ bị hất ngược lại và bị bóng nhẹ. Một ngọn lửa vừa phòng thẳng lên từ dưới chân cô và bỏng nhẹ là còn may chán :v Cô đứng lùi lại và dựa lưng vào Mamoswine.

"Cái…cái gì…?" Lunar bất ngờ. cặp kính của cô đang quét nhiệt và nhiệt độ trên mặt đất xung quanh Venus đang đạt ngưỡng xấp xỉ 1000 độ C.

"Khỉ thật…" Venus nghiến răng. Cậu đang bị siết chặt và Axl cũng không thể cử động được. Chín cái đuôi đang lôi cả hai xuống một cái hố cát và nhiệt độ trong đso thậm chí còn kinh khủng hơn. Và bên dưới cái hốc cát, Ninetales đang chờ sẵn hai người.  
"Cậu ấy bị nướng mất!" Lunar hốt hoảng.

"KHông dễ thế đâu!" Red bất ngờ chạy lại "Itachi!" cậu ra lệnh.

"Gra!" Itachi lao tới cái hố với tốc độ tối đa mà nó có thể đạt được.

"Cái…?" Venus bị cuốn vào trong mấy cái đuôi và không thở nổi.

"Dừng lại đi. Cậu có thể khiến cho Itachi gặp ngay hiểm đấy." Lunar vội hét lên.

"Ồ không đâu." Red cười. Itachi nhảy lên và lao thẳng xuống cái hố với sức nóng kinh khủng kia và ngay khi nó rơi vào.

"Garchaa!(Làm thôi!)" Nó bất ngờ mở quả pokeball đã ngậm sẵn trong miệng và ngay khi quả pokeball kia mở ra, Itachi ngay lập tức tự thu mình vào trong quả pokeball của chính nó mà nó mang theo. Và mọi thứ diễn ra trong tích tắc. Trong hố, Ninetales thấy Itachi nhảy xuống và rồi, nó thấy thứ mà nó hãi nhất. Pika lao xuống và có mang theo quả pokeball của Itachi.

"Pikapi!" Pika tạo ngay một ảnh phân thân ngay giữa không trung vào giây phút nó rơi xuống hố. Và rồi…

"Pikaaaa!" Cả hai con Pika kêu lên và chúng cùng nhau tạo ngây một quả cầu sấm tong lòng bàn tay. Chúng chung tay tạo nên nó và đó là một quả cầu sấm to lớn hơn Raigeki rất nhiều. điện cùng với năng lượng thuần khiết nhất của Pika được tích tụ và tạo nên nó.

"Kyu!(Chết!)" Ninetales không kịp phản ứng.

"Pikapi Pikaaaa!(Oodama Raigekii!)" Cả hai con Pika hét lên và dí thẳng quả cầu sấm sét kia vào ngực Ninetales.

RUỲNH!

Một vụ nổ khủng khiếp ngang ngửa với sức nổ của một quả bom nặng cả tấn tàn phá cả một vùng đất. Đất bị xơi tung lên, cát bụi mù mịt. Red, Lunar và pokemon trên mặt đất bị hất ngược lại một đoạn. Khi mà khói bụi tan, Lunar không khỏi bàng hoàng về sức mạnh của một con pokemon mà cô vốn biết là không lấy gì làm khỏe như Pikachu. Trên mặt đất là cả một cái hố lớn trải dài cả chục mét, sâu và ở cuối cái hố là Ninetales đang nằm, run run và bị giật. Red thì đứng dậy nhìn rồi cười nhếch mép. Còn Venus ư? Cậu đang đứng chống tay cười. Dưới chân cậu, Pika vẫn đứng vững và tay nó cầm quả Pokeball của Itachi.

"Đánh hay lắm Pika!" Red vỗ tay "Dùng Oodama Raigeki xong và vẫn kịp dùng technovolt mang họ ra an toàn.

"Xuất sắc!" venus vỗ tay.

"Hừ…!" Ninetales cố gắng gượng đứng dậy "Ta…sẽ không thua như thế đâu…"

Bất ngờ, cố nó phát sáng ra ánh sáng kì lạ.

"Cái…là viên đá Red sun!" Lunar bất ngờ.

"làm sao…ban nãy nó còn không thèm phản ứng mà!" Red bất ngờ. Nhưng rồi mọt luồng năng lượng hất ngã cả ba người. Venus bị đẩy lùi lại òn Red và Lunar thì ngã ngửa. Và giờ, trước mặt họ là một con Pokemon khác hoàn toàn rồi. Nó là một con cáo với bộ lông trắng ánh bạc và lớp lông trên cổ như một chiếc vòng bằng vàng lấp lánh. Đầu nó thon hơn trước với đôi tai dài hơn và ở mỗi tai có một ngọn lửa nhỏ đang cháy. Nó tơ hơn dù vẫn mang hình dáng gần giống với Ninetales. Nhưng giờ, chín cái đuôi của nó đã dài hơn rất nhiều và có màu trắng muốt hoàn toàn chứ không còn hơi xanh như của shiny ninetales nữa. Và ở cuối mỗi đuôi có một ngọn lửa đỏ rực đang cháy. Và đôi mắt nó có màu đỏ rực cùng với những cái chân thon dài. Nó ngồi đó, nhìn những huấn luyện viên trẻ mà nhếch mép cười. Nó bị thương khá nặng nhưng…

"Kyuuu!" Nó kêu lên một tiếng và bất ngờ, trời tưởng chừng đang là chiều ta sắp tối thì bỗng sáng bừng lên. Red và Venus quay ra nhìn mặt trời ở ở phía chân trời và nhận ra mặt trời đã chuyển hẳn sang màu đỏ máu chứ không phải màu cam. Và một luồng năng lượng truyền thẳng từ mặt trời xuống, hồi phục lại hoàn toàn cho con Pokemon kia. Mặt trời chuyển đỏ đồng nghĩa với sức nóng vốn đã khủng khiếp ở đây thêm kinh khủng. nhiệt độ thật khó tả.

"Đây…chả nhẽ là Kyuublast…" Red lo lắng.

"Nó có ability red sun…" Venus lẩm bẩm "Giờ thì không cần mấy cái đuôi kia, khả năng của nó cũng đủ làm nước bốc hơi…thậm chí ngay cả băng giờ đây lại gần nó cũng bốc hơi thành hơi nước ấy chứ."

":Kyuuu!" Kyuublast rít lên và phóng một luồng lửa trắng về phía Venus. Cậu tránh được.

"KHỉ thật! Axl!" Venus gọi.

"Mooorr!" Axl phóng lửa về phía Kyuublast nhưng…

"Kyuu!" Con Kyuublast dùng holy flare và nó…mạnh kinh khủng. nó đẩy ngược lại đòn đánh của Axl. Axl may amwns thoát được đòn đánh của đối phương nhưng nó cũng bị dọa chết khiếp. Mặt trời chuyển màu đỏ máu đang tăng sức mạnh cho nó.

"Ability red sun…có khả năng tăng đòn đánh hệ lửa thêm 105 và giảm sức mạnh hệ bóng tối xuống 20%." Lunar nói "Và nó cũng có khả năng làm bốc hơi nước."

"KHỉ thật…" Venus nghiến răng "Chả nhẽ lại phải dùng đến nó?" cậu nói nhỏ.

"tớ khuyên cậu không nên…" Luinar cắt ngang.  
"Không thì ngồi đây chờ chết à?" Venus gắt.

"Chết chết cái gì? Đã có tớ ở đây rồi!" Một giọng nói khiến cả bat giật mình. Họ ngước lên thì thấy Tiger đang…ngồi ăn xúc xích nướng, mùi thơm phức trên mái nhà.

"Xin lỗi. loại này hơi khó chín!" Tiegr cười "Phải nướng thêm chút ít nữa ăn mới ngon."

"Cái cậu này!" Red ôm mặt thất vọng.

"KHông đấu giải đâu mà ở đây làm gì?" Venus hỏi.

"Có thời gian nghỉ mà." Tiger cười "Với lại tớ mang đối trọng của thứ kia tới mà. Lùi lại chút đi." Cậu nói và batafs ngờ, Nidoking xuất hiện cùng với Itachi tạo nên một lơps bảo vệ cát cứng và Lapras xuất hiện cùng với Empoleon và Mamoswine dùng abwng kiên cố bức tường cát kia. Có vẻ như nhiệt độ đang hạ đi đáng kể ngay khi mà Tiger tới.

"Tớ sẽ lo tên này một mình. Đứng mà thưởng thức đi." Tiger nhảy xuống, tay cầm một quả dusk ball "Cơ hội luyện tập cho trận tứ kết là đây."

"Cẩn thận đấy." Venus ngồi phịch xuống. cậu mệt rồi. đánh nhau với cái thứ kia trước khi nó tiến hóa cả ngày đủ làm cậu kiệt sức rồi.

"Tớ không chịu đứng nhìn đâu." Red định lao ra.

"Ngồi yên đấy. đánh nhau cả ngày không chán à? Nhường lại màn kết cho tên đến trễ này đi." Tiger cản lại

"Cậu ấy đúng đấy. chúng ta cũng mệt rồi…à thực ra là hai cậu mệt thôi. Còn tớ thì không đủ khả năng, vào chỉ vướng chân." Lunar cười. Red phải miễn cưỡng ngòi xuống.

"Cả ba đứa nó hợp lại còn không ăn thua huống chi ngươi?" Kyuublast cười.

"Ồ không. Ta khác chứ." Tiger cười. và tay cậu mở quả Dusk ball ra. Darkanine xuất hiện. Và ngay lập tức, sức mạnh của nó lan tỏa khiến tầm ảnh hưởng của ability red sun giảm mạnh. Trên trời giwof, ngoài mặt trời màu đỏ máu của Kyuublast thì còn có một thứ vừa mới hiện lên. Đó là mặt trăng. Một mặt trăng tròn màu xanh lam, tuyệt đẹp nhưng sức nóng thì cũng không kém.

"Ability red sun của Kyuublast à? Ability blue moon của đối thủ truyền kiếp của ngươi cũng không kém đâu. Tác dụng thì trái ngược và về căn bản, nó khawccs chế được ngươi. Mất lợi thế rồi nhé." Tiger cười.

"Hừ…" Kyuublast nhìn Darkanine.

"Lâu ròi không gặp…mà ta đã gặp nhau lần nào đâu. Rất hân hạnh làm quen. Ta là Darkanine, chúa tể bóng đêm!" Darkanine có màn giới thiệu hơi quá cường điệu y hệt chủ nó :v

"Ta sẽ hạ ngươi ngay tại đây." Kyuublast tức giận.


	66. Chapter 66

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 66.

"Blasst!" Kyuublast bắn ra luồng lửa trắng từ Holy flare.

"Karrr!" Darknanine cũng không vừa khi đáp trả bằng một luồng lửa xanh mạnh không kém. Là Dark flare được dùng để khắc chế Hole flare.

BÙM!

Hai luồng lửa mạnh tương đương nhanh va chạm mạnh và nổ tung khiến khói bụi mù mịt. Kyuublast không nhìn thấy gì.

"Fuujinken!" Tiger bất ngờ lao ra từ trong đám khói và dùng cả lòng bàn tay đánh mạnh.

"Kyu!" Kyuublast nhảy ngược lại và Tiger đánh trượt. nhưng con cáo nên cảm ơn thần may mắn khi tránh được chiêu đó vì…

RUỲNH! VÙÙÙÙÙÙ!

Ngay khi lòng bàn tay Tiger chạm đất, cậu tạo nên một cơn gió lốc mạnh kinh khủng cuốn bụi và khói mù mịt. không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu Kyuublast không tránh kịp nữa.

"Darrkaaa!" Darkanine lao lên ngay sau khi gió lốc ngừng và…

"Kyuu!" Kyuublast ngay lập tức đáp trả

CHÍU! XOẸT! RẦM!

Chùm tia ánh sáng của Kyuublast va chạm với chùm năng lượng tím của Darkanine và nổ tung. Cả hai bị hất ngược lại phía sau và Tiger thì…tiện tay ăn nốt cái xúc xích còn dở. Night beam của Darkanine và light beam của Kyuublast mạnh tương đương nhau và khắc chế nhau.

"Chậc! phí thật." Tiger vất cái xúc xích dở bị dính toàn bụi đi "Thôi. Đánh tử tế nào! Darkanine!" cậu gọi và Darkanine chạy lại. Kyuublast ngay lập tức vào thủ thế và sẵn sàng đối mặt với hai người.

"Chuồn thôi!" Tiger mặt hí hửng trèo lên Darkanine và cả hai phóng mất. bình thường thì con cáo chả đuổi theo làm gì nhưng…cái vẻ mặt chết tiệt của Tiger chọc tức nó điên tiết rồi. :v

'Định chạy à? Đừng có mong ta bỏ qua!' Nó tức tối phóng theo. Darkanine chạy băng qua làn khói và Kyuublast đuổi theo ngay sau. Những cái đuôi của con cáo cử động liên tục và bắt ddaaafu sẵn sàng cho một đòn tấn công mới. Darkanine vẫn chạy hết tóc lực và nó đang…dần biến mất vào màn đêm.

"Hay lắm! cá cắn câu rồi! làm đi!" Tiger ra lệnh phấn khích và…ít nhất thì mặt cậu cũng hết phởn :v Darkanine bất ngờ phóng thẳng vào một tòa nhà đang chay và dùng lethal dance đánh mạnh vào cột trụ khiến cả căn nhà đổ sập xuống.

"Kyuu!" Kyuublast bắn ra mọt luồng lửa trắng rất mạnh avf thổi bay luôn cả đống đổ nát và Darkanine gây ra nhưng không thấy bóng dáng của Darkanine và Tiger đâu cả. Và bất ngờ, từ tòa nhà chay bên cạnh, Darkanine lao ra.

"Darka!" Nó bắn night shot về phía Kyuublast.

"Kyuu!" Kyuublast né được và ngay lập tức đuổi theo.

"Darrr!" Darkanine thách thức và nó mở hết tốc lực chạy. nó giống trò mèo vờn chuột hơn là đánh nhau và Kyuublast thì vẫn còn tức điên vì vẻ mặt như thể vớ được cái gì đó hay ho lúc Tiger đang đánh với nó thì chạy đi. Nhưng n rồi nó chợt giật mình. Tiger đâu? Nó nhận ra rằng cậu không còn ở trên lưng Darkanine nữa. Nó bất chợt nhìn lên trời và…

"Cho ngươi nếm đủ cái giá phải trả vì tội phá hủy Cerulean!" Tiger hét lên khiến cho Kyuublast nhận ra mình đã bị lừa. Cậu đang ở trên đầu nó, cưỡi trên lưng Pidgeot và vẻ mặt thì trái ngược. Giờ là sự tức giận tràn đầy.

"Tên đần này!" Venus vỗ trán "Để nó phát hiện thế nó lại chui xuống đất cho xem."

"garchi!(Để xem!)" Itachi thì lại khác. Nó lại tin tưởng tuyệt đối.

"Đây là tuyệt chiêu ta đã học được…" Tiger bắt đầu tụ gió lốc vào lòng bàn tay và dần dần, trong lòng bàn tay cậu hình thành một quả cầu lốc. nó cuốn gió lốc xung quanh và dần tạo thành một chiếc phi tiêu bốn cánh.

"Trời ạ! Tấn công thì tấn công lẹ lên ông tướng. còn đứng đó làm trò gì nữa!" Lunar chán. Lại tính khoe mẽ của Tiger làm hại cậu.

"Kyuu! (Solả shock)" Kyuublast tiện lúc Tiger đang "khoe hàng mới" mà tấn công. Hai tia sét cực mạnh dáng thẳng từ trên trời xuống và nhắm thẳng Tiger với Pidgeot. Nhưng…

Vù…

Cái bóng của Tiger và Pidgeot bị tia sét mặt trời xé tung và…đó chỉ là ảo ảnh. Itachi có sharringan và nó là người duy nhất nhìn ra. :v

"Kyuu?" Kyuublast hoảng. nó bị xỏ mũi đến hai lần trong mọt lượt tấn công. Nó quay ra và chợt nhận ra nó thua rồi. Ngoại trừ Nidoking và Lapras đang đứng giữ tường cát phòng thủ với Itachi và mamoswine thì tất cả pokemon của Tiger đều đang đứng trước mặt nó. Monking, Raichu, Pidgeot và Darkanine đang xếp thành hàng và sẵn sàng chiến tấn công với những chiêu thức chúng chuẩn bị. Kyuublast bị thu hút quá nhiều vào cái bóng ảo ảnh mà lơ là nên giờ là…bị đánh hội đồng.

"Tất cả!" Tiger xuất hiện phía sau Kyuublast và nói lớn.

"Kyuu!" Kyuublast ngay lập tức vẫy đuôi và tạo thành một bức tường chắn lửa kiên cố phòng thủ tuyệt đối.

"Xong! Cậu ta toi!" Venus cười "À không. Nó toi!"

"Kyuu!" Kyuublast sẵn sàng. Nó rât tự tin vào bức tường phòng ngự của mình. Nhưng nó không hề biết về thực lực đám pokemon của Tiger vì nó đâu có vần nhau cả ngày với chúng như Red hay Venus đâu. Sau đây là vài phút dành cho quảng cáo và…

"Tấn công!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Raaiii!" Raichu lao lên trước. Toàn bộ cơ thể nó đang được tích một lượng điện khổng lồ. Và toàn bộ năng lượng ấy đang được tích tụ vào trong quả cầu sấm nó cầm trong lòng bàn tay phải. Nói lao tới với vận tốc kinh khủn. vì không có khả năng phóng điện nên nó được phát triển hết cỡ về khả năng tích tụ điện. Và tốc độ của nó chẳng hề chậm hơn Pika của Red lúc nó dùng Raigeki. Và…

"Raikousen!" Tiger ra lệnh.

XOẸT!  
Kyuublast bàng hoàng khi đòn đánh của Raichu xoạt qua như một nhát chém sét và đánh bục một lỗ lớn trên khiên lửa của nó.

"Kyu!" Nó ngay lập tức cố gắng vá lại nhưng đòn đánh thứ hai cản nó lại.

"Monking! Dynamic entry!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Monnnnkiinnn!" Con khỉ đột lai lợn lòi phóng thẳng từ trên trời xuống như một quả tên lửa và dùng cả hai chân của nó đạp mạnh. Là Dynamic entry và…

CHOANG!

Tấm khiên của Kyuublast vỡ vụn còn Monking bị hất ngược lại.

"kyuu!" Kyuublast không kịp lập tấm màn chắn thứ hai thì…

"Piii!" Pidgeot lao thẳng xuống và dùng cả hai chân nó túm lấy hai cái đuôi của Kyuublast. Nó khóa chặt mấy cái đuôi lại.

"kyu!" Kyuublast cố thoát ra vì nếu không có đuôi, nó không thể lập tường chắn được. Tiger đã nắm được mấu chốt của bức tường lửa kiên cố từ…trước khi cậu tới đây rồi. Pidgeot túm chặt được mấy cái đuôi và Kyuublast đã bị vô hiệu hóa.

"Tới lượt chúng ta!" Tiger nhảy lên lưng Darkanine và con chó lửa đen lao thẳng vào Kyuublast.

"Kyuu! Kyuu!" Kyuublast bắn lửa liên tục nhưng…

"Shadow dance!" Tiegr ra lệnh và ngay trước khi những đòn đánh của Kyuublast đánh tới thì Darkanine…biến mất. phải. con chó lửa biến mất hoàn toàn như thể nó chưa từng ở đó vậy. và rồi…

"Darka!" Darkanine bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay trước mặt Kyuublast một cách đầy bất ngờ khi mà không ai ngờ no sẽ ở đó. Và Tiegr vẫn ngồi trên lưng nó và trong lòng bàn tay cậu là một quả cầu trong suốt có màu xanh nhạt và Kyuublast vẫn còn nhìn thấy những dòng năng lượng đang chảy vào trong nó. Một quả cầu hoàn toàn được làm từ năng lượng thuần khiết với sức công phá và nó rất quen thuộc.

"Không thể nào!" Red đứng vụt dậy vừa xung sướng, vừa hưng phấn "Trước là sharingan và giờ là…"

"RASENGAN!" Tiger dí thẳng quả cầu vào mặt Kyuublast và…

BÙM!

Vụ nổ hoàng tráng kết thúc trận đấu. Khói tan. Tất cả những gì còn lại là Kyuublast nằm bất tỉnh trên mặt đất và Tiger ngồi ăn xúc xích.

"Lần sau phải biết chia sẻ nghe chưa!" Cậu đùa với Monking "Mang đi àm chả bảo ai cả!"

….

…

…

Tại bệnh viện Saffron!

"Tại bệnh viện Saffron!" Tiger nhắc lại.

"Tên khùng này!" Venus nghiến răng

CỐP! CỐP! VÈO!

"Á! Venus!" Lunar vội lao theo nhưng Venus đã nằm gọn trong hộp bìa :v cậu bị ném vào đó.

"Dám cốc đầu tớ là lần sau sẽ là thùng rác đấy." Tiger phủi tay.

"Sao cậu phải làm quá lên thế?" Melody mắng

"Thích thì làm thôi!" Tiger cười

"Thế à?" Venus đứng dậy…

VÈO! XOẠT! RẦM!

"Tạm biệt!" venus phủi tay. Tiger bị ném qua cửa sổ và may có mấy cái bụi cây chứu chả biết có gãy cổ hay không.

"Hai cậu thật là! Bạn bè thì nhẹ tay với nhau tí chứ?" Melody mắng.

"Sao cậu biết có cái bụi cây ở đó?" Lunar hỏi.

"Tớ đâu có biết." Venus cười.

Ở bên ngoài bệnh viện…

"Sulver về Viridian tìm Gold rồi." Red nói với Misty "Tiger chắc cũng phỉa về Idigo vì sắp diễn ra trận tứ kết. TƠ thì sau vụ này phải theo kèm cậu ta. Green giao lại cho tớ vụ này."

"Không sao. Tớ saex lo khôi phục lại Cerulean. Cậu khỏi lo."Misty an ủi.

"Còn cái gì đâu mà khôi phục!" Tiger ngóc đầu ra từ trong bụi cây.

"Tiger? Cậu làm trò gì trong đấy thế?" Red ngạc nhiên.

"Trước tiên! Cho tớ một cái quần mới." Cậu nói, mặt nghiêm túc và chỉ lên trên. Cả hai ngước lên và thấy…cái quần của Tiger bị mắc treo ngược trên cây.

" á!" Misty vội quay đi.

"Yên tâm. Còn cái quần sooc nhưng nó hoa cò quá. Tớ cần một cái quần." Tiger nói nhưng Red thì vaandx đơ, không phản ứng gì.

"Sao…?" Cậu định hỏi.

"Quần please!" Tiger giục.

"Rồi rồi!" Red chạy đi. Misty lao theo vì cô không muốn đứng nhìn một tên mặc quần sooc kèm áo khoác :v

Trong khi Tiger đang "vui đùa" ở Saffron thì ở một căn biệt thự cách biệt với thế giới bên ngoài.

"KHỉ thật!" Giovanni đang chạy vòng qua một loạt các hành lang nhỏ và chạy tới được khu hầm bị mật. từ đây, ông ta có thế theo dõi được mọi thứ diễn ra trong biệt thự. Nhưng khi ông ta nhìn lên màn hình thì một sự ngạc nhiên kèm chút thán phục hiện lên. Trên màn hình là Raike vác trên lưng thanh kiếm Aegislah. Đi sau cậu là Electivire với thanh lôi kiếm, Marowak đã sẵn sàng chùy xương, Greninja với những cây kunai và shuriken sẵn sàng tấn công, Infernape với cây gậy đỏ bọc đầu vàng và trước mặt Raike là con pokemon lâu năm của cậu, Sceptile. Nhưng nó đang có vẻ rất nóng vội và trong tay nó không còn là cây cung quen thuộc mà giờ, nó đang cầm một cây đao cong và hình như cây đao đó được thiết kế cho gần giống với kiếm ánh sáng (light sabre). Nó đang rất nóng vội và cây kiếm trong tay tỏa ánh sáng kì lạ.

"Hừ. chúng đến rồi à?" Giovanni cười và quay lại. một cánh cửa mở ra trước mắt ông ta và trong căn phòng tối thui kia vẫn còn một thứ đang sáng. Đó là một bình chứa với đầy một dung dịch kì lạ và bên trong đó là một con Lucario. Nhưng một bên cánh tay hay chính xác là cánh tay phải của Lucario đã bị thay thế bởi một thứ khác. Nó gần giống như một khẩu súng gắn ở tay hay một khẩu đại bác (Arm cannon mark 17) và khẩu đại bác ấy lại là một phần cơ thể của con pokemon kia. Hay chính xác hơn nó là một phần cơ thể của con Lucario.

"Chúng đến vì mi đó. Đến lúc thử nghiệm sức mạnh thật của mi rồi." Giovanni ấn nút đỏ và dung dịch trong bình bị hút cạn và bình chứa mở ra…


	67. Chapter 67

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 67.

"Cậu…cất pokemon đi." Con Sceptile của Raike nói nhỏ.

"Chắc không Zero?" Raike miến cưỡng làm theo khi thu hồi cả Infernape, Greninja và đám pokemon của cậu vào. Con Scptile với cái tên Zero rút thanh gươm ánh sáng trên lưng mà nó thường mang theo nhưng gần như chưa bao giờ dùng để chiến đấu ở các giải đấu pokemon ra. Đó là một thanh gươm cong với màu xanh lục sáng bóng như một thanh gươm ánh sáng và đó cũng chính là cội nguồn cái tên của nó. Megaman Zero chính là cội nguồn của cái tên. Và con Lucario bên trong căn phòng trước mặt hai người chính là phần còn lại.

"tất nhiên…đây là trận chiến của tôi mà." Zero nhếch mép cười "KHông ngờ câu chuyện của tụi tôi ngoài đời thật lại thành thế này." Nó hướng về phía cửa phòng đang mở tung.

"Hừ…ai mà biết được." Raike thở dài.

"Tôi đến đây, X!" Zero cầm gươm lao vào phòng. Và con Pokemon đang chờ nó đã sẵn sàng. Con Lucario với cánh tay phải đã biến hoàn toàn thành một khẩu đại bác tròn màu xanh lam đã sẵn sàng. Và nó có cái tên X ngắn gọn bắt nguồn cũng từ chính khẩu đại bác ở cánh tay phải đã thay thế hoàn toàn bàn tay của nó. Nó được gọi là Megaman X đối nghịch với Zero. Đáng lẽ đây là trện chiến của hai con robot mới phải :v

"Tới rồi!" X nhanh như cắt nhảy ngay xuống và từ trong khẩu súng bắn ra một viên đạn di chuyển nhanh, hình tròn, thon dài và có màu vàng. Viên đạn đó được tạo ra từ chính năng lượng đã biến đổi của X.

"X-buster!" Zero nhận ra. Nó vung gươm chém rất nhanh. Mọi thứ diễn ra chỉ trong nháy mắt. Và nó chém đứt đôi viên đạn của X…

Trở lại mười năm trước…

"Đánh nó đi! Đánh chết nó đi! Đánh cho nó chừa đi!" THằng nhóc con trai lãnh chúa làng tuyết cứ thế hét lên trong khi đám đầy tớ cứ thế đánh và đá túi bụi vào một cậu bé chừng bảy tuổi với mái tóc màu vàng dài đang nằm bẹp trên đất, gồng mình cố gắng chịu đòn. Trông cảnh ấy, không ai dám ngăn họ lại vì đơn giản, họ là người của lãnh chúa và ở đây, ông ta có mọi quyền hành. Và người dân xung quanh chỉ dám đứng nhìn năm sau tên côn đò hành hạ một đứa trẻ bảy tuổi mà không thể làm gì hơn. Và đứa trẻ kia cũng có một cái tên, Raike. Nó chỉ dám nằm chịu đòn mà không dám kêu ca lên một tiếng nào.

"Thôi! Tha cho nó đi! Đằng nào lần sau nó cũng chả dám đến đòi nữa đâu!" Thằng nhóc con lãnh chúa nói và trong tay nó đang ôm chặt một con Riolu con. Nhưng con Riolu cứ dãy giụa cố thoát ra. Và đó cũng chính là lí do Raike đến đây và nằm chịu đòn. Đám thuộc hạ tha cho Raike, để mặc cậu nằm trên đất và quay về đứng phía sau con trai chủ đất.

"Anh!" Hai đứa trẻ với mái tóc bạc, một trai một gái vội chạy tới. chúng là Venus và ưng chúng đến muộn quá. Chạy theo chúng còn có một con Magby, một con Elekid và có cả treeko nữa.

"Anh! Anh không sao chứ?" Venus lay Raike và hỏi lớn "Sao mấy nguwoif lại làm vậy với anh tôi?" cậu hét lên.

"Nó đến đòi con Pokaemon này của ta. Rõ ràng nó là của ta!" Con Lãnh chúa nói. Rõ ràng nó được nuông chiều quá nhiều và sinh ngông cuồng rồi.

"KHông. Nó là của em! Trả Rio lại cho em!" Lunar vừa khóc, vừa chạy lại.

PHỊCH!

"Á!" Lunar hét lên. Cô bé bị túm và ném ngược lại, xây xát hết cả, máu ứa ra.

"Không được lại gần tiểu lãnh chúa!" Tên thuộc hạ cầm đầu nói. Hắn vừa ném Lunar đi như ném một miếng thịt vậy. To cao, đen và hung dữ là tất cả những gì hắn có, thế thôi. Và "tiểu lãnh chúa" là cái tên mà đứa trẻ kia tự gọi mình.

"Kaaaaaa!" Elekid và Magby xông vào tấn công nhưng ngay lập tức, một con Bisharp to lướn đánh bay chúng về chỗ cũ và khiến cả hai bị thương nặng chỉ bằng một đòn. Hành động dại dột quá. Treeko thì lại khác, nó đứng đó, điềm tĩnh như thể còn lâu mới tận thế ấy.

"Rioo!" Con Riolu giãy mạnh và đánh mạnh vào tay tiểu lánh chúa và thoát ra.

"Á!" Con của lãnh chúa bị đánh và nhả tay. Con Riolu ngay lập tức nhảy xuống và chạy lao về phía Lunar.

"Chặn nó lại!" Tên thuộc hạ ra lệnh và Bisharp lao tới.

"Rio!" Lunar dang tay ra và con Riolu nhảy vào trong lòng tay cô.

"Biss!" Bisharp đã vung kiếm chém và…nó không hề có ý định dừng lại ngay cả khi Riolu đã nằm gọn trong lòng tay Lunar và cả tên thuộc hạ kia cũng vậy.

"Á khoan đã!" Raike vội lao vào nhưng không kịp. Lunar sẽ chết mất nếu dính phải đòn đánh này mất. Nhưng…

KEENG!

Bisharp bị đánh bật ngược lại. Nó ngỡ ngàng. Chắn ngay trước mặt Lunar là Treeko và trên tay nó là một cành cây nhỏ. Nhưng kì lạ thay. Cành cây nhỏ Treeko đang cầm phát sáng lên ánh sáng màu xanh kì ảo và nó như một thanh gươm trên tay Treeko vậy. Xong rồi, nó lại ngậm nhánh cây vào miệng và cười.

"Lunar-chan không sao chứ?" Venus vội chạy lại.

"mấy người…tính giết nó sao?" Raike gầm lên giận giữ. Không giữ được nữa rồi

"HỪ…" Tên cầm đầu không nói gì vì ánh mawtsnguoiwf dân xung quanh đang hướng hẳn về phía hắn.

"Phải đó! Giết con bé đó rồi mang con Riolu về cho ta!" Tiểu lãnh chúa chả biết gì nên cứ thế ra lệnh thôi "Nhanh lên không ta bảo cha cắt suất của mấy người hết bây giờ!"

"vâ…vâng." Tên thuộc hạ miễn cưỡng gật đầu "Tiếng lên và lấy lại con Riolu đi!" hắn ra lệnh cho con Bisharp và con pokemon lao tới Lunar, dơ kiếm lên định chém. Nhưng Treeko nhanh như cắt đẩy Bisharp lại bằng một nhát chém ngọt vẫn bằng cái "tăm" nó ngậm trong miệng. Bisharp lùi lại mấy bước. Bắt đầu có tiếng xì xèo xung quanh như "bọn này không còn nhân tính hay sao?" hay "Thật nhẫn tâm" v.v… hoặc đại loại thế. Bỗng một giọng nói cất lên khiến tất cả im bặt.

"Có chuyện gì ở đây thế?" Giọng lãnh chúa vang lên khiến tất cả vội đứng dạt sang một bên. Lãnh chúa ngồi trên một cái xe như thể đây còn là thời phong kiến ấy và nhìn xuống.

"Cha! Bọn nó lấy Riolu của con." Tiểu lãnh chúa nói.

"Thật à?" Lãnh chúa bước xuống bệ vệ như thể một ông vua. Trong khi cả thế giới bên ngoài đã phát triển hiện đại rồi thì ở đây, mọi thứ vẫn diễn ra như thể ở thế kỉ mười hai, mười ba không bằng. Lãnh chúa nước tới Lunar bệ vệ và nhìn xuống.

"Đây là con Riolu cháu nuôi từ nhỏ…" Lunar chưa nói hết câu thì

BỐP!

"Á!" Lunar kêu lên.

Cô lãnh ngay một cú tát trời dáng từ tên lãnh chúa và ngã lăn ra. Nhưng cô bé vẫn cố ôm Riolu.

"Lấy con Riolu của nó rồi nếu chống cự, nhốt chúng lại là bọn nó sợ xanh mắt ngay." Ông tay quay ra nói nhỏ với một tên thuộc hạ rồi quay lại, nói lớn.

"Đây là vùng đất của ta. Các người đang sống trên đất của ta nên hãy nhớ lấy." Ông ta nói như khẳng định. Thật sự thì nó chả khác thời phong kiến là mấy nhưng để tìm thấy một vùng đất chậm phát triển thế này thì khá hiếm.

"Ông thật tàn nhẫn! Ông có phải con người không?" Venus đứng dậy, nghiến răng nói trong nước mắt.

"Cái gì? Thằng nhóc hỗn láo. Ngươi nói lại xem nào!" Tên lãnh chúa hỏi.

"Tôi nói ông chỉ là một tên già giả bộ lấp trong cái vỏ bọc lãnh chúa. Ông không dám cho chúng tôi ra ngoài và cũng cắt đứt mọi liên hệ của hòn đảo này với thế giới bên ngoài vì ông sợ chúng tôi sẽ tiếp xúc được với ánh sáng văn minh. Ông kìm hãm sự phát triển của chúng tôi vi sợ chúng tôi sẽ lật đổ ông! Ông biến chúng tôi thành một dân tộc thiểu số!" Venus nói lớn "Kể từ sau khi ông lật đổ dòng họ Wolfang. Ông lên nắm quyền và cố gắng phá hủy mọi thứ dòng họ Wolfang cố gây dựng lên hòn đảo này. Ông cố gắng không cho chúng tôi tiến bộ và phá hoại mọi thứ mà họ đã gây dựng. và…" cậu nghiến răng.

"mày…" lãnh chúa không thể kìm nổi.

"Và…và…" Venus nổi khùng lên.

"ĐỪng Venus!" Raike ngăn cậu lại nhưng như thể có cái gì đóng băng cậu lại vậy.

"Bay đâu. Dạy cho nó một bài học đi!" Lãnh chúa ra lệnh và đám thuộc hạ chạy tới. Nhưng chúng bõng dừng lại. Vì Những gì Venus nói ra là không thể tưởng nổi.

"Vào cái đêm mà dòng họ chúng tôi bị tấn công, đáng lẽ ra ông đã có thể huy động người đến giúp!" Venus nói trong nước mắt "Nhưng ông không làm vì đấy là cơ hội tốt nhẩ để loại bỏ một vật cản khỏi con đường phát triển của ông phải không? Ông bỏ mặc cả dòng họ chúng tôi bị tấn công và gần như tiệt diệt! Chị tôi! Cha mẹ tôi và tất cả đã bị thảm sát vào cái đêm đó. Và thậm chí cả gia đình và dòng họ bên cạnh, dòng họ Lovegod cũng bị tiệt diệt. Lunar, tôi và Raike may mắn thoát chết và ông cố vùi dập chúng tôi nữa sao? Ông là một kẻ máu lạnh không thể tha thứ!"

"Máy ngươi làm gì thế? Ta bảo bắt nó ngậm miệng lại!" Tên lãnh chúa quát lên. Đám thuộc hạ của hắn vây lấy Venus.

"Anh Raike chạy đi!" Venus nói lớn "Em phải làm điều em phải làm."

"Venus…đi thôi Lunar!" Raike bế Lunar lùi lại nhưng cậu không chạy. Treeko cũng lùi lại. Venus đã nổi diên rồi. Đôi mắt cậu chuyển hẳn sang màu bạc và tức giận. Và rồi…một điều kinh khủng xảy ra và đó là một vụ tàn sát đẫm máu. Toàn bộ gia tộc của tên lãnh chúa bị tiệt diệt, theo gót gia tộc Wolfang. Nhưng thế lại hay vì sau đó, cuối cùng, làng băng của quần đảo Orange cũng tiếp xúc được với ánh sáng của nhân loại. không còn lãnh chúa, không còn chủ đất hay bất kì thứ gì còn lại của xã hội xưa nữa. Nhưng họ sẽ mãi không quên gia tộc Wolfang, những người đã từng cho họ thấy ánh sáng của nền văn minh trước khi bị diệt vong và những người cuối cùng sẽ tái lập lại gia tộc ấy.

Quay trở lại thực tại và không còn ở ngoài lề nữa.

"Charged shot!" X bắn ra một viên đạn mạnh hơn có màu xanh và sức công phá cao hơn X-buster. Là charged shot và nó tốn của X nhiều năng lượng và thời gian để tích tụ hơn nhưng cũng đáng.

"Shot Erase!" Zero chém đôi viên đạn và nhếch mép "Em tiến bộ nhanh đấy. nhưng anh cũng tiến bộ đấy."

"Em cảm ơn. Nhưng xem ra em vượt anh rồi!" X cười.

"Cái…?" Zero quay lại và nhận ra rằng trên lưng mình dính đầy mấy quả bom mini.

BÙM!

Zero bị bắn ngược ra. Dù không quá đau nhưng cũng xây xát kha khá.

"Parasitic bomb của em đó" X cười "Giờ thì…Plasma shot!"

X đã tốn khá nhiều thời gian charge nên giờ thì phát bắn khủng nhất của nó đã sẵn sàng. Nó bắn ra một quả cầu plasma với sức công phá khủng khiếp về phía Zero.

"HỪ…" Zero nhìn quả cầu

RẦM! RUỲNH! RRRRUUUỲỲỲỲỲỲỲỲỲNNNNHHH!

Sức tàn phá kinh khủng khiếp. Sau khi đánh trúng, plasma shot còn để lại một dư ảnh là một quả cầu plasma tiếp tục tàn phá mục tiêu thêm mấy giây và gây ra sát thương kinh khủng lên nạn nhân. Nhưng khi mà quả cầu Plasma của X biến mất, nó cũng chắc chắn rằng mình đánh trượt.

"Đúng là đánh với anh thật khó chơi." X cười "Nhưng lệnh của em là hạ anh ngay tại đây. Em không muốn làm chủ nhân thất vọng đâu." Nó liếc nhanh.

"Vậy à?" Zero bất ngờ lao từ trên xuống và dùng kiếm chém mạnh

"Với lại em cũng vất bỏ cái quá khứ thơ dại kia rồi. Aiming lazer!" Nó bắn ra từ trong lòng súng của nó một tia laze màu tím và nó đã ngắm sẵn…à không, đòn đánh đã ngắm sẵn Zero và không có chuyện đánh trượt ở đây được.

"Argh!" Zero bị đánh ngược lại.

"Em đã bỏ cái thời thơ dại ấy để đổi lấy sức mạnh rồi." X nói "Em chỉ muốn chắc rằng em đã làm đúng thôi! Hả?"

Nó ngạc nhiên khi Zero bõng tan thành bọt khí và…

XOẸT!

X không cở động được. Tay phải nó cùng với khẩu súng bị khóa chặt và thanh kiếm của Zero kề ngay sát cổ nó. Và Zero đứng phía sau nó và khóa chặt chân tay nó.

"vậy thì anh nói em sai rồi. Không ai có thể phát triển thêm nếu không nhìn vào quá khứ và lấy nó làm tiền đề cả." Zero nói nhỏ vào tai X.

"Ừm…" X lưỡng lự "Nhưng em không nghĩ mình sai đâu. Chỉ khi anh đánh bại em thôi." Nó nhếch mép cười.


	68. Chapter 68

Pokemon legenary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 68.

Zero đã khóa được X, thanh gươm ánh sáng kề sát cổ X và tay phải khóa chặt khẩu súng của X.

"Vậy là anh nghĩ em sai ư?" X hỏi

"Em đã sai." Zero nói.

"Vậy thì em sẽ chứng minh mình đúng!" X nói lớn và bất ngờ, nòng súng ở khẩu súng bên tay phải thụt vào và bàn tay thật của nó, một bàn tay máy màu trắng ngay lập tức thay thế nòng súng và bàn tay ấy túm lấy tay Zero.

"Cái…" Zero không kịp ứng biến

"Rồi!" X lật ngược thế cờ, nó xoay xở nhanh và quay người lại, đối mặt với Zero chỉ trong cháy mắt và.

"Soul body!" Từ cơ thể X bắn ra một thứ như cái bóng của nó nhưng có màu trắng bạc và cái bóng đập mạnh vào người Zero, đẩy nó lùi lại và khiến cho con thằng lằn bị choáng. Nó loạng choạng vài bươc, tay vẫn nắm chắc thanh gươm.

"Em sẽ chứng mình…" X thu bàn tay máy vào trong và nòng súng lại thay thế bàn tay mấy ấy "Rằng em đã quyết định đúng! Melt creeper!" từ nogf súng máy, một bó dây leo bắn ra nhanh và ngay lập tức trói chặt lấy Zero. Zero bị trói không cử động được và đám dây ấy bỗng bùng lửa.

"Argh!" Zero bị bỏng. dây leo của X bốc lửa và trói lấy nó.

"Có vểm thắng rồi." X cười

"Chưa hề!" Zero hét lên và X phát giác. Nó vội nhảy né sang một bên và may mắn né được. nhưng nó bị một thứ gì đó cứa rách một vết bên má. Và những thứ đó bay nhanh như gió về phía Zero và cắt đứt dây leo, giải thoát cho Zero và Zero dùng hai tay chụp lấy chúng. Đó là hai cái boomerang được thiết kế một đầu nhọn dài là hai lưỡi dao cong có tác dụng như những cái móc và có khả năng tự quay về như boomerang. Là V-hanger. Vũ khí phụ của Zero. Thật tình thì không biết Zero có bao nhiêu vũ khí nữa

"Quả không hổ danh pokemon thứ hai của chuyên gia vũ trang Raike." X quệt máu trên má mà cười.

"Chúng ta chưa xong đâu!" Zero gài hai dao găm vào hông quần và đút gươm về bao. Giờ, nó rút ra hai thanh gỗ dài và dày. Rồi bất ngờ xòe nó ra và thành…hai cái quạt.

"B-fan? Giờ anh mới đánh thật đấy à? ĐƯợc thôi!" X nói và năng lượng đã được nạp sẵn trong nòng súng lúc nói chuyện.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Squeeze bomb!" X nhả ra một nhát đạn gần giống như một đám khói màu tím. Là khói độc.

"Hừ. Wind cutter!" Zero dùng hai cái quạt phất mạnh và thổi bay đám gió kia đi.

"Đây nè! Double cyclone!" X nhảy lên cao và từ cả hai tay, nó nhả ra hai cơn lốc xoáy màu xanh và hai cơn lốc ấy lao thẳng về phía Zero từ cả hai bên. Nhưng Zero có hai quạt mà.

"Vô dụng!" Zero về thủ thế và dùng hai cái quạt che mình.

RẦM!

Hai cơn lốc xoáy của X va đập mạnh vào hai cái quạt của Zero và tan biến mà không thể xuyên phá được sức phòng thủ của Zero. Con thằn lằn bình an vô sự.

"Firefly laze!" X bắn ra một con đom đóm và con đom đóm bay thẳng về phía Zero. Zero nhanh chóng vung quạt và định chém nhưng…

"Cái…" Zero bị bất ngờ khi quả tên lửa đom đóm của X bay luonj qua và tránh cú chém của nó dễ như thể nó được điều khiển từ xa và thấy trước mọi thứ vậy. và X thì đang cố gắng điều khiển ngắm cho chuẩn. quả tên lửa đom đóm đó đang được X điều khiển.

BÙM!

Zero bị trúng đòn và bị đẩy ngược lại cả một quãng dài và đánh rơi cả hai cái quạt. Zero trượt một đoạn dài trên đất và đập mạnh vào tường.

"Ha. Vậy là…" X chưa kết thúc câu thì giật mình khi thấy Zero tan chảy ra. Rõ ràng là Zero bị trúng đòn và Zero hồi nãy khóa tay nó là một mà…

"ngay từ đầu em đã bị lừa!" Zero cười lớn và bất ngờ chui từ dưới đất lên , nhân lúc X còn chưa kịp chuẩn bị và tay nó đang cầm một thanh gươm ánh sáng và lần này là "hàng thật" :v

"Chết!" X vội lùi lại nhưng đã quá muộn cho nó để làm điều gì đó có ích cho xã hội rồi :v

"Sabre skills link!" Zero rút gươm và chém liên tục vào người X với một vận tốc chém kinh khủng và.

"Argh!" X không tưởng nổi. Zero chém liên tiếp với tốc độ khó tưởng và chém liên tục 30 nhát chém vào người X khiến nó ngã ngửa, người bị thương nặng và

BỤP!

"Đề phòng không bao giờ thừa cả." X cười. nó ngồi vắt vẻo trên cái bình chứa, nhìn bản sao của mình bị chém tơi tả "Đúng là không thể cận chiến với anh được."

"Vây thì tới đi." Zero đưa gươm lên, vào thế thủ.

"ĐƯợc!" X đứng dậy và đưa súng lên ngắm.

"Hya!" Zero bống lao nahnh đi và nó như…tàng hình vào. X chỉ thấy được hình ảnh mờ mờ của con thằn lằn nhưng thế là đủ rồi.

"Yaaaaa!" X nhả đạn liên tục, bắn tung sàn đất bên dưới nó nhưng vẫn không theo kịp tốc độ của Zero.

"Nhận lấy!" Zero hét lên. Nó đã áp sát được X rồi.

"Chết rồi! Frost tower!" X ngay lập tức tỏa băng và tự bọc lấy cơ thể nó bằng băng và tạo thành một tòa thát phòng thủ kín hoàn toàn bằng băng.

KEENG! RẮC…

Gươm của Zero chém mạnh vào tòa tháp băng và một vết nứt nhỏ xuất hiện. Zero nhìn X với ánh mắt lạnh và sắc như dao găm khiến cho ngay cả khi bên trong tòa tháp băng của chính mình, X cũng bắt đầu run.

"Rrrrraaaaaaa!" Zero gầm lên và đẩy mạnh vết nứt trên tảng băng lớn dần và…

CHOANG!

Tòa tháp băng của X bị vỡ vụn và ngay trong giây phút tường bảo vệ võ, X đã kịp nhảy ra khỏi đó và thoát nạn. nhưng Zero thì không hề ngừng.

"Kya!" Zero chém nhanh và mạnh. Thanh gươm ánh sáng chém X và…

KEENG!

"Hự!" X đã đỡ được. Nó dùng chính thân của mình để đỡ đòn. Nó có thể giỏi bắn phá nhưng cận chiến thì…

"Hyaaa!" Zero ấn mạnh xuống khiến X khụy gối. vết thương trên ngực cứ lớn dần

"KHông…không được!" X cố gắng gượng chống lại nhưng vết thương rỉ máu và càng ngày càng rộng. nó nghiến răng, chịu đau và tụ năng lượng, toàn bộ năng lượng nó có vào trong nòng súng.

"Em sẽ…không thua đâu!" X hét lên và nòng súng phát sáng và với sức nóng kinh khủng, X bắn ra một quả cầu lớn và đó là plasma shot.

"Chết!" Zero không kịp né và…

BÙM! RẦM! RUỲNH! RUỲNH! RUỲNH! RUỲNH!

Quả cầu plasma bắn ra khỏi nòng súng của X với một sức mạnh tàn phá kinh khủng. nó đánh trúng Zero và đẩu cả con thằn lằn đi, phá tung hết bốn bức tường phía sau Zero avf đẩy con thằn lằn ra thẳng sân sau. X đứng nhìn cái lỗ khổng lồ mà viên đạn của nó tạo ra dấn thẳng ra sân sau và Zero nằm bẹp trên nền cỏ của sân sau. Nó cười.

"Em…thắng…" nó khụy xuống. khẩu súng của nó vừa bắn giờ đang bốc khói và một phần nòng súng bị hư hỏng.

"Chưa đâu…" Zero bất ngờ chui lên từ một cái lỗ. Lại là trò thế thân. Nhưng cũng chính vì thế thân mà giờ, sức lực của Zero cũng không khá hơn là mấy.

"Già rồi…" Zero nằm phịch xuống đất, nhìn lên trần nhà "Chậm rồi. chẳng còn nhanh mà đánh em nữa."

"Anh đánh hay lắm…" X gượng đứng dậy "nhưng em chưa chịu thua đâu." Nó nói

"Vậy thì…" Zero cũng đứng được dậy và cầm kiếm lên. Trông cả hai đưuá thật thảm hại. chả còn ai còn đủ sức mà câu dài nữa.

"Đỡ nè!" X chạy tới. nó không còn sức mà bắn nữa rồi. nó thu nòng súng lại, rút tay ra và đấm. Zero yếu tới nỗi cầm gươm cũng không xong nữa. nó làm rớt thanh gươm của nó và dường như cánh tay trái mà nó dùng cầm gươm đã bị thương. Nó còn mỗi tay phải và cố gắn đấm. nhưng chạy được vài bước thì cả hai khụy xuống, ngã đè lên nhau.

"Em…chịu thua…" X thở hổn hển, vết thương của nó đang chảy máu nặng "không còn…sức đâu mà…"

"Anh cũng chịu thua. Em đúng hay sai thì tùy…miễn là em về với anh là được." Zero nói hổn hển, hết hơi.

"Nhưng nếu…em đã quyết định sai thì…" X nói nhỏ.

"X, em chưa quyết định gì cả." Zero nói nhỏ "việc em mất một cánh tay chỉ là tai nạ. và việc em rời bỏ đội chỉ là do tuyệt vọng. việc em tới với bọn chúng chỉ là do em không còn tỉnh táo nữa." Zero ngồi được dậy và X thì nằm ngửa ra "Cậu ấy vẫn mong em trở lại mà. Tất cả mọi người đều mong em trở lại."

"Vậy…ư?" X hỏi nhỏ "Họ tha thứ cho em?"

"thế không thì anh tới đây làm gì?" Zero đùa. Và rồi, Raike xuất hiện. cuối cùng thì cậu cũng tìm được lối vào.

"Trời! hai người bị thương rồi." Raike tặc lưỡi "Đã bảo là thuyết phục, không dùng biện pháp mạnh mà! Phải đưa cả hai tói trung tâm y tế mới được!" cậu nói.

"Hê! ĐI thôi!" Zero đứng dậy sau khi đã lấy lại được chút sức "Còn nhiều chueyenj phải bàn lắm.

"Vâng!" X cũng gượng dậy và Raike đỡ lấy nó.

"Chào mừng quay lại!" Cậu cười và nói với con cáo xanh. Và thế là cả ba dìu nhau đi qua cái "cửa" mà plasma shot để lại sau vụ nổ. Họ đi về phía khu rừng và đi khỏi căn biệt thự.

"Hay lắm!" Giovanni ngồi xem lại đoạn băng quay cảnh X avf Zero đánh nhau rồi vỗ tay "Vậy là công việc của ta hoàn tất rồi. giờ đến…" ông ta lôi ra từ trong ngăn bàn một tập tài liệu và trên đó có ghi dòng chữ lớn "Deoxys project 0.1"

Ở cao nguyên Indigo…

"Xong!" Blue gom nốt đống đồ còn lại và cho vào túi, xách về.

"Chờ tớ với!" Alia vội chạy theo cô, hai tay là hai túi xách đầy đồ. Chả là hôm nay hai đứa đi mua xắm cho…vui :v Và Alia tự dưng thành phu khuân vác.

"Chịu khó nhé Alia!" Blue cười "Thỉnh thoảng tớ mới được mau sắm xả ga thế này. Green tự dưng hào phóng thế không biết!" cô cười hớn hở.

"Tớ thấy nghi nghi." Alia cười. Hai người xách đống túi, đặt lên lưng Charizor và.

"Chịu khó mang đống này về nhé. Tớ tin ở cậu!" Blue vỗ con Charizor và cười. Nó chỉ lườm cô rồi vụt bay đi.

"Giờ thì sao? Lấy gì mà đi về đây?" Alia hỏi.

"Đi bộ!" Blue cười rồi đi trước. Alia lại lẽo đẽo theo sau.

'thật tình.' Alia nghĩ thầm 'người đâu mà…chả biết nói thế nào nữa.'

"KHông biết tên Tiger đó về chưa nhỉ?" Blue quay xuống nhìn Alia mà hỏi "về xong đợt này xem Green giáo huẩn cậu ta thế nào." Cô vỗ tay đôm đốp và cười.

"Cậu có vẻ khoái chọ Tiger lắm nhỉ? Tớ thấy cậu ta cũng hay hay mà." Alia cười.

"Ồ!" Blue bỗng dí sát mặt nhìn Alia và khịt khịt khịt mũi như thể đang cố xác định xem người đứng trước mặt cô là ai ấy.

"Sa…sao thế?" Alia hơi bất ngờ.

"Khịt! Cậu chắc không?" Blue hỏi nghiêm túc.

"Chắc cái gì? Cậu nói gì tớ chả hiểu!" Alia toát mồ hôi, gãi đầu, đỏ mặt.

"Toát mồ hôi. Đỏ mặt….À há! ĐÚng đúng đúng! Chỉ có thể như thế!" Blue reo lên

"Cái gì cơ? Cậu nhận ra cái gì à?" Alia mặt càng đỏ.

"Cậu…" Blue dí sát người Alia, chỉ tay vào ngực cô bạn và nói nghiêm túc nhưng mặt thì lại rõ phởn.

"Tớ?" Alia thì càng toát mồ hôi và đỏ mặt.

"Cậu…!" Blue nhấn mạnh hơn và mặt thêm phần…độc ác :v

"Tớ…?" Alia toát mồ hôi như tắm.

"Cậu!" Blue lên giọng "…thích cậu ta à?" Blue bất ngờ hạ và…

"Trời!" Alia ngã ngửa "Hỏi cái gì không hỏi hỏi cái vớ vản vậy trời?"

"Vậy là thưa nhận à?" Blue vuốt tóc, nháy mắt và cười.

"Thích cái con khỉ!" Alia cãi "Tớ chỉ nói cậu ta cũng hay đấy chứ thích cái gì?" cô hét lên khiến tất cả mọi người nhìn mình.

"Con bé ồn ào quá bà nó nhỉ?" một ông già ngồi trên tâng hai tòa nhà gần đó nói với bà vợ già ngồi bên cạnh.

"Xin lỗi! xin lỗi!" Blue vội nói và đấy Alia đi. Tới một chỗ khuất, cô mới dứng lại.

"Đừng giấu tớ! Nếu cần thì tớ tư vấn cho chứ làm gì mà nghiêm trọng thế?" Blue cười và nói với Alia.

"Ồ. Blue sao hôm nay tự dưng tốt bụng thế?" Alia cười hàm ý "Cứ như thể cậu định đẩy cái của nợ ấy cho tớ đấy." cô cười đểu

"Vậy là chúng ta chung quan điểm!" Blue cười "Cậu ta đúng là của nợ!"

"Cậu ta…à ừ. Mà sao lại là của nợ?" Alia hoi dò.

"Xem nào…" Blue lục lọi trí nhớ của mình và cố lôi hết tất cả mọi thứ ra "Cậu ta, Tiger ấy, là một tên đểu cáng, ngốc nghếch, hậu đậu, lằng nhằng, quái quỷ, ngố tàu, điên điên khùng khùng, dở hơi, khác người, phi thường, tâm thần…" Blue vừa nói vừa đếm đầu ngón tay như thể cô muốn lôi hết tất cả những từ ngữ xấu xa cảu mình ra để rủa Tiger vậy.

"Hê…" Alia gượng cười, toát mồ hôi, gãi đầu. vạ phải cô nào như thế này chắc không tên nào sống nổi mất,

"Tự cao, tự đại, tự tin thái quá, khing người, ăn diện vân vân. Chốt lại là so với Green thì cậu ta thua một trời…à không, mười trời trăm vực." Blue kết luận.

"Ù…" Alia huýt sáo "Tớ nhớ lần cuối cùng cậu nhận xét thế về một người là…" cô nhớ lại.

"Yo!" một giọng nói khiến cả hai giật mình, nhìn lên trên.

"Thấy rồi!" Lại là giọng nói đó và…

"Tiger!" Blue hét toáng lên như thể bị lộ tẩy không bằng "Cậu ở đó từ bao giờ rồi?" cô hỏi lớn, mặt đỏ phừng phừng trong khi Tiger đang treo ngược trên cái cột đèn trên đầu hai cô bạn, mặt đần thối chả hiểu gì cả :v

"Có chuyện gì? Tớ mới tới." Tiger trả lời, vẫn chả hiểu gì cả.

"Cậu về rồi à?" Alia hỏi, thở phào. Hút chết.

"Sao về mà không nói một tiếng?" Blue lại hét toáng lên và giờ thì mọi người xung quanh lại nhìn cô.

"Con bé này ồn ào quá ông nó nhỉ?" Bà già trên tầng hai quay sang hỏi ông chồng già.

"Còn phải báo cáo à bà tướng?" Tiger hỏi và cười đểu "Vậy ra cậu đứng đây nói xấu ai đó mà không muốn tớ nghe thấy à?" cậu hỏi trúng tâm đen và…

"Xấu xấu cái con khỉ!" Blue hét toáng lên.

"Xem ra mọi người thích khỉ lắm. thôi về thôi! Tới giờ ăn rồi!" Tiegr đứng lên đỉnh cột đèn nhìn đồng hồ.

"ĐI thì đi. Sợ gì!" Blue quay ngoắt mặt đi, bước đi nhanh, không thèm nhìn mặt Tiger

"Á khoan…" Alia cản lại không kịp và thế là…

KÍT! RẦM! RẦM!

"Á!" Blue may mắn hạ cánh trên nóc cái xe con, xây xát chút ít nhưng bình an vô sự trong khi đám xe ô tô xung quanh đâm hết vào nhau tạo thành một mớ hỗn độn ngay giữa ngã tư. Ai bảo đi mà không nhìn, vượt đèn đỏ nên… :v

"Còn sống không?" Tiegr trèo xuống hỏi lớn.

"Không cần cậu quan tâm!" Blue trèo xuống, quay ngoắt mặt đi.

"Kệ cậu ta đi. Giận mấy ngày là lại bình thường thôi." Alia cười và nhìn Tiger.

"Ờ…khoan đã!" Tiegr vội hét lên.

KÍT! RẦM! RẦM!

"Á!" Blue hét toáng lên và chưa thoát khỏi vụ này thì đã lao vào vụ khác. Lần này cô vẫn bình an vô sự nhưng chui vô gầm xe buýt rồi :v May sao cái xe buýt chỉ đâm gốc cây. Gây tai nạn hai lần liên tiếp rồi Blue ạ :v

"Chậc!" Tiger vỗ mặt "Đi đứng chả thèm nhìn trước nhìn sau gì cả." Tiger than.

"Alia! Cứu tớ! Cho tớ ra!" Blue nằm dưới gầm xe kêu lên. Không bị thương nặng là còn may chán. :v

"Tớ tới đây!" Alia vội chạy lại. Kiểu này lại phải làm việc dài với bên giao thông rồi đây :v


	69. Chapter 69

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 69.

Blue, Alia và Rin đang ngồi đợi ở hành lang của sở cảnh sát, mắt hướng về căn phòng phía cuối hành lang. Rin và Alia thì không sao nhưng Blue thì xây xát và bầm dập hết cả. Là do vụ tai nạn mà cô "vô tình" gây ra đấy. Cả ngã tư thành mớ hỗn độn mà. Đấy là còn chưa nói là do quá tức giận àm đám tài xế định lao vào "dạy" cho cô một bài học. May cho cô là còn Tiger. Và giờ thì Tiger và Green đang cố giải quyết với bên cảnh sát và bồi thường thiệt hại. Tiger sắp thi đấu rồi mà vẫn dành thời gian giải quyết nốt ở đây. Và giờ thì hai người đang ở trong căn phòng làm việc cuối hành lang. Ba cô gái ngời đợi trong sự im lặng. Rồi tiếng mở cửa phá vỡ sự im lặng ấy và Tiger cùng với green bước ra khỏi căn phòng. Green thì mặt xầm xì, cau có còn Tiger thì…vẫn còn phởn chán :v Cậu vẻ mặt vẫn cứ như thể vừa trúng số ấy. Và cậu cũng xây xát không kém gì Blue. Họ tiến lại chỗ mấy cô gái và Tiger cười.

"Khoogn sao đâu! Xong hết rồi!" Tiger vỗ vai Blue và cười "Giờ thì xin phép. Tớ đi đấu tứ kết đây. Mong sao gặp may!" cậu đùa rồi định đi thì Blue đứng dậy, vỗ vỗ vai Tiger hai cái.

"Chúc may mắn!" Cô cười vui vẻ.

"Ờ rồi! Miễn là không ăn nhầm mắm tôm là được!" Cậu đùa thêm câu nữa rồi đi khỏi.

"Đừng nghĩ cậu ta cười thế mà xong rồi." Green nói, giọng nghiêm nghị chỉ ngay sau khi Tiger đi được vài giây.

"Tớ…" Blue quay lại, định giải thích thêm thì

"Cậu phải biết cậu đã gây ra cái gì mới đúng." Green bất ngờ cao giọng mắng khi mà cậu biết chắc Tiegr cũng chẳng còn ở gần đây nữa rồi "Cậu không biết là tụi tớ mất hết thể diện trong kia à. Mất sạch chỉ vì cậu thôi đấy! Rồi còn tiền đền bù, tiền chữa trị các thứ. Rồi đủ kiểu kiểm điểm, khiển trách! Nhìn đi! Nhìn cho kĩ vào!" Green đưa cho Blue một cái hóa đơn. Nó ghi rõ đầy đủ mọi khoản tiền từ đền bù thiệt hại, chữa trị, chăm sóc cá kiểu và…đó là một con số khổng lồ. Nói thật là kể cả Roland nếu cậu ta ở đây mà nhìn thấy con số này chắc cũng phải bán nhà mới chi trả hết được. Tuy nó không quá lớn với một đại gia nhưng với những huấn luyện viên như Red hay Blue thì…có mười năm cũng chưa chắc trả hết. Nhưng…tất cả đã được thanh toán.

"Sao…nó…lớn quá…" Mắt Blue quay tròn tròn khi nhìn thấy con số.

"Đã được thanh toán đầy đủ." Alia nhìn vào tờ hóa đơn "Ai trả vậy?"

"Tiger chứ ai? TỚ còn đang tự hỏi cậu ta kiếm đâu ra ngần ấy tiền nữa. Trừ khi cậu ta là đại gia hoặc tỉ phú còn không thì bất khả thi!" Green nói

"Ầu…" Rin nhìn số tiền mà lườm Blue "Chị nợ khá nhiều đấy."

"Mà…" Blue đưa lại Green tờ hóa đơn rồi cười tươi "Sắp đến trận đấu của Tiger rồi. Chúng ta nên đi cổ vũ cậu ấy!" cô nói vui vẻ

"Cậu còn mặt mũi mà gặp cậu ấy à?" Green mắng "Tớ mất mặt đủ rồi. giờ về nhà ngủ cho lành."

"Cậu ngủ kệ cậu. tớ vẫn đi xem." Blue nói "Cậu ấy đã nói không phải lo là không phải lo mà. Với lại nó như một cách trả ơn vậy." cô cười tươi.

"Xì. ĐÚng là không biết ngại là gì." Green nói rồi bỏ đi.

"Chờ em với!" Rin chạy theo.

"Đi thôi Alia!" Blue nói và dắt tay cô bạn đi theo hướng ngược lại.

"Á từ tùa nào!" Alia cứ thế mà bị lôi xềnh xệch đi.

Green dắt Rin đi trên con đường về nhà. Trong đầu cậu giờ đang ngập những thắc mắc, những câu hỏi và những cảm giác kì lạ và khó hiểu về Tiger. Cậu nhớ lại…

"Này Tiger." Green quay sang, nói nhỏ khi mà hai đứa đang ngồi trong phòng làm việc và lúc đó không có ai.

"Sao?" Tiger quay sang, ngáp dài. Mệt thật.

"Nuông chiều một đứa trẻ sẽ chỉ làm nó thêm hư đốn và nghĩ nó có mọi thứ thôi…" Green nói hàm ý nhưng hàm ý kiểu gì chưa nói hết câu, Tiger đã ngay lập tức phản pháo lại được.

"Nếu vậy thì cậu đừng đối xử với cô ấy như một đứa trẻ nữa và hãy coi cô ấy như là một người bạn thực sự đi!" Tiger trả lời ngắn gọn trước khi mấy "nạn nhân" kia quay lại. Và tới giờ, câu nói đó vẫn còn văng vẳng trong đầu Green.

'Mình đã luôn coi cô ấy như một đứa trẻ ư?' Cậu nhủ thầm 'một đứa trẻ thông minh, lanh lợi và cực kì nghịch ngợm.' cậu nghĩ rồi bật cười

"Có gì sao anh?" Rin đi sau, hỏi nhỏ

"Không có gì? Em muốn đi xem trận đấu của Tiger không?" Cậu hỏi một cách bình thản

"Ừm…có…" Rin ngập ngừng.

"Cậy thì đi thôi!" Green nói và quay gót lại, bước đi. Rin lại chỉ biết chạy theo.

Trong phòng nghỉ để chuẩn bị dành cho huấn luyện viên.

"Tiger ơi? Đâu rồi?" Melody bước vào phòng thì thấy Tiger cặm cụi ghi chép và hướng dẫn cái gì đó cho Pokemon của cậu.

"Rồi. cứ thế mà tiến hành!" Tiger kết luận rồi vỗ vai Nidoking.

"Cậu sẵn sàng chưa?" Melody hỏi.

"Rồi…" Tiger cho cuốn sổ vào túi áo và làm rơi ra một mẩu giấy nhỏ. Hình như cậu còn chưa mở nó ra. Nhưng cậu cũng chẳng nói gì, nhặt no lên, cho lại vào trong túi áo.

"Thường thì khi đội trưởng để giấy trong túi, đó thường là thứ mà cậu cần nhớ. Vậy lần này là gì vậy?" Melody hỏi

"Một bức thư…" Tiger nói nhỏ, thu pokemon vào bóng và lấy cái mũ lưỡi trai của cậu, đội lên đầu.

"Thư tình à?" Melody hỏi "Lần này là cô nàng nào nữa đây?"

"Một bức thư xin lỗi từ Blue. Tớ còn chưa có thời gian đọc nó nhưng sau vụ này thì chắc sẽ đọc sau." Tiger cười.

"Làm sao cậu biết nó viết cái gì mà…" Melody hơi ngạc nhiên.

"Anh Kin bảo tớ có kĩ năng của một ảo thuật gia hàng đầu khi mà tớ có thể hiểu người khác thậm chí rõ hơn bản thân mình." Tiger cười "Cứ coi như đó là lý do đi." Cậu chình lại trang phục và Melody giúp cậu.

"Vậy thì, thưa ảo thuật gia," Cô chỉnh lại cổ áo sơ mi của Tiger "Đến giờ trình diễn rồi đấy." cô cười.

Trên khán đài sân vận động lớn ở trung tâm Indigo…

"Venus! Venus! Đây đây đây!" Lunar vẫy vẫy tay gọi Venus lại. venus lách qua đám đông đang cố ổn định chỗ ngồi và cuối cùng cũng tới được chỗ Lunar.

"Chào! Cậu đến muộn thế!" Red ngồi bên cạnh Lunar cười. Còn Yellow thì đang ngồi ăn bắp rang bơ ngon lành.

"Mọi người tới cả rồi à?" Venus nhìn quanh, hỏi.

"Còn Blue chưa tới." Red nói "Green thì hình như đi giải quyết rắc rối của Blue rồi. Chậc! Thật tình!" cậu ôm trán, thở dài.

"Nhoàm!" Yellow thì vẫn vô tư ngồi ăn. Hiếm khi được ăn bắp rang bơ mà. :v

"Kìa, bắt đầu rồi!" Venus ngồi xuống. Và, như thường lệ…

Từ phía đường hầm đông bắc, Tiger đi ra, theo sau là Melody và đầy đủ những con pokemon của cậu. Darkanine, Raichu, Nidoking, Pidgeot, Lapras, Monking, Copeon và Ray theo sau Tier. Thường thì một huấn luyện viên được phép mang bao nhiêu pkemon tùy ý nhưng chỉ được sử dụng sau và thường thì họ cất chúng trong bóng để tránh lộ chiến thuật chiến đấu chứ khong Như Tiger. Cậu cho tất cả mọi người "chiêm ngưỡng" giàn "sao khủng" của mình ngay từ trước khi trận đấu bắt đầu. Chắc là do bệnh tự tin và tự cao nên lúc nào người ta cũng biết hết được cậu sẽ có thể dùng những pokemon nào. Nhưng mang tới tám con pokemon thì việc tìm ra sáu con pokemon chính sẽ chiến đấu thì khá khó.

"Ây dà…" Red thở dài "lại cái bệnh tự cao đây mà."

"Nhoàm!" Yellow vẫn cứ ăn mà chả để tâm mấy.

"Kệ đi. Góp ý mà cậu ta có để vào đầu đâu." Venus cười "Với lại đó cũng là cách hay để khích đối thủ mà."

Từ phía đường hầm tây nam, đối thủ của Tiger cũng cuất hiện. đó là một thanh niên cao lớn tới từ Fuschia. Tên anh ta là Dan thì phải.

"Ngay sau đây, trận tứ kết thứ ba giữa huấn luyện viên tới từ Fushia, Dan và huấn luyện viên Tiger tới từ Pallet xin được bắt đầu…ắt xì!" Giọng nói của bình luận viên trên loa vang lên cùng tiếng…ắt xì :v

"Bình luận viên lại cảm cúm rồi. thảo nào thấy yên ắng thế." Venus bật cười.

"THế mà họ khong cho thay người…" Lunar định nói thêm thì…

"Vâng! Có vẻ như bình luận viên của chúng ta ngày hôm nay đang bị cảm…." GIọng Blue bất ngờ vang lên từ trên loa

"Này này này! Cô kia làm trò gì thế?" Giọng bảo vệ vang lên

"Hơ…" Có giọng của ông bình luận viên bị cảm cúm.

"ồ xin lỗi!" Vẫn giọng Blue đùa cợt trên loa và…

"Vâng và vấn đề về bảo vệ đã xong xuôi. Giờ thì phần bình luận của nữ bình luận viên xinh đẹp xin được…oái! Bỏ cái mặt của ông anh ra khỏi bảng điều khiển ngay!" cô quát tháo loạn tùng bậy hết lên trên loa.

"B…b…b…" Red á khẩu không nói được câu gì, mắt giật giật.

"Chết rồi!" Lunar ôm đầu

"Nhoàm!" Yellow vẫn ngồi ăn như thể chả co ai xung quanh để ý đến.

"Nhoàm!" Venus cũng ngồi bốc ăn theo, chả để ý gì cả.

Còn về Tiger…

"Há há há há! Xinh cái nỗi gì!" Cậu cười vang "Nhưng mà có bình luận viên vui tính cũng hay. Nào nào! Trong lúc bình luận viên lo giải quyết vấn đề riêng thì chúng ta chiến thôi chứ?" cậu hỏi đối thủ Dan của mình như thể hỏi một người bạn vậy.

"Ờ…ừm" Dan gật đầu "Rất vui khi được thi đấu cùng vậy."

"Cả hai ta đều thế mà." Tiger nhe răng cười.

"KHì." Dan phì cười "Thôi rồi. cậu làm tôi mất tập trung rồi đấy. Lên nào! Charmeleon!" cậu nhanh tay thả con pokemon đầu tiên của mình ra.

"Rai!" Tiger vỗ vai Raichu và con chuột nhanh chóng nhảy vào sân.

"Vâng và hai huấn luyện viên đã…! Thả tay ra! Thả pokemon, à nhầm, tung vào sân con pokemon đầu tiên…" Giọng "bình luận viên" Blue vang lên.

"Ai đó cứu…" Giọng ông bình luận viên cảm cúm vang lên và…

CỐP! PHỊCH!

"Có vẻ như Tiger sẽ…tránh ra! Dùng Raichu cho chiến thuật đánh phủ đầu của mình. Cẩn thận đó Dan. Raichu của cậu ta thuộc loại nhanh nhất đấy."

"Nhanh nhất?" Dan khó hiểu.

"Cậu thấy đấy!" Tiger nhún vai tặc lưỡi "Chả bao giờ kiếm được người mách nước tốt hơn đứa bạn thân của đối thủ đâu."

"Vậy thì…Charmeleon! Scary face!" Dan ra lệnh

Con Charmeleon chả nói gì, cứ thế mà lườm Raichu với ánh mắt đáng sợ. có tác dụng. Raichu bắt đầu run và nó đang chậm dần.

"Hay lắm! Dan đã tìm ra điểm yếu của Raichu. Raichu khong thể tấn công từ xa!" Blue nhận định.

"Ây ây ây!" Tiger quay cuồng "Sao số mình khổ thế này. Cậu không nói thì ai mà nhận ra chứ?" cậu than

"Hử?" Dan chú ý kĩ và nhận ra vết sẹo chạy dài trên má trái của Raichu đang ngăn cản nó không thể phóng điện "Ừ nhỉ? Sao nó không phóng điện như các con Raichu bình thường."

"Green giết tớ mất!" Red ngồi thụp xuống, lấy mũ che khuôn mặt đỏ phừng phừng của cậu "Chả còn mặt mũi đâu mà nhìn nữa!"

"Nhoàm!" Venus và yellow vẫn ngồi ăn.

"Cho tớ ăn với!" Lunar cũng nhập bọn. có mỗi việc này là không bị gì thôi. :v

"Charmeleon! Flamethrower!" Dan ra lệnh

"Charmeee!" Charmeleon phun ra một luồng lửa cực mạnh. Luồng lửa ấy cuốn lấy Raichu và nhấn chìm nó trong biển lửa.

"Ầu! Có vẻ như Dan đang chiến ưu…" Blue nhận định

"Này cô kia! Cô làm gì thế! Ra khỏi đây ngay!" Giọng bảo vệ vang lên.

"Khặc! Tôi sẽ trở lại…khặc!" Blue nói vào micro và có vẻ như cô đang bị…túm cổ lôi đi.

"Ha! ĐƯợc lắm!" Dan cười. Raichu hoàn toàn biến mất vào làn lửa của Charmeleon.

"Ồ chưa đâu!" Tiger cười "Chưa hề!"

"Char?" Charmeleon bất ngờ phát giác nhưng đã quá muộn rồi.

"Raichu!" Raichu bất ngờ chui lên từ dưới đất và tung một cú đấm cực hiểm vào thẳng cằm Charmeleon. Và đó không chỉ là cú đấm bình thường mà nó có…tích điện. Đó là điề không thể!

"Char!" Charmeleon ngã ngửa ra đất và nằm bất động. Đòn đánh hiểm và mạnh tới mức khiến nó bị hạ đo ván ngay lập tức.

"KHông thể nào. Không một con pokemon nào có thể mang điện trong nắm đấm mà có thể di chuyển trong lòng đất như thế. Đất sẽ hấp thụ hết điện và…" Dan bất ngờ "Về đi Charmeleon."

"Trừ khi điện đó được tích tụ lại sau khi đã lên khỏi mặt đất." Tiger mỉm cười khiến Dan bất ngờ. ra khỏi mặt đất ư? Thời gian từ lúc Raichu chui lên tới lúc Charmeleon bị hạ đo ván là chưa tới nửa giây. Nó có thể tích tụ một lượng điện đủ để hạ con pokemon của cậu chỉ trong…ngần ấy thời gian ư? Dan nhìn Rai, lo lắng và có phần sợ hãi.

"Vậy là Raichu đã hạ Charmeleon chỉ bằng…Oái!" Giọng Blue lại vang lên trên loa

"Cái cậu này! Làm trò gì thế hả?" GIọng green mắng.

"Thôi xong!" Red thả người "Thôi thì ăn! Nhoàm!" Red cũng bốc bắp rang bơ ngồi ăn. Cậu nhập hội cho nó đỡ phiền toái.

"Nhoàm!" Và thế là Red, Venus, Lunar và Yellow ngồi ăn và xem vô tư.

"Đối thủ khó chơi rồi đây!" Dan thu hồi Charmeleon "Được rồi! Đến lúc cố gắng hết sức rồi! Ra nào Tyranitar!" Dan thả con pokemon của mình ra và một trận bão cát ngay lập tức xuất hiên.

"ẦU…" Tiger lấy tay che tránh khỏi cát vào mắt "Mình cũng lên bắt đầu thôi. Lầm ấm thế đủ rồi!" cậu lẩm bẩm.


End file.
